Transformers Warzone
by Scratimus
Summary: This a new series I came up with that chronicles the reign of Optimus as Prime. Stories will vary in ratings from K to M. All Characters are original personalities but have some names owned by Hasbro/Takara-Tomy.  Plz read and Review!
1. Break of Dawn

**A/N: **This a new series I came up with that chronicles the reign of Optimus as Prime.

Area: TF/BW

Verse: Original universe

Genre: Drama/Action

Rating: Teen-Mature due to violence and language

**All characters are original.**

Hasbro/Takara-Tomy owns Transformers along with names of Ultra Magnus, Elita 1, Alpha Trion, Violen Jiger Optimus Prime, Megatron, Skyfire/Jetfire, Prowl, Ironhide, Mirage, Bumblebee, Roadbuster, Starscream, and Blitzwing. Along with the Cybertron cities names and Cybertron.

Others are Mine

**Without further adieu I bring you Transformers Warzone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Break of Dawn<strong>

The heroic Autobots and the recalcitrant Decepticons have lived harmoniously after the former faction leader Alpha Prime's negotiations with former Decepticon Overlord Violen Jiger. After several millennia of peace, however, tensions run high as more and more Decepticon incursions occur at several boarder entries. After each passed their respective leaderships to Optima and Megados negotiations were reopened.

Optima became the new Prime, changing his name to Optimus Prime, while Megados rose to be the New Decepticon Overlord changing his name to Megatron. Several months rolled by until finally the two leaders came to agreeable terms. The planet was divided into north and south. All of the planets industry, transportation, and entertainment were divided equally and accordingly. This arrangement sufficed until the recent incursions in _Iacon, Axiom Nexus, Crystal City_, and _Rayon Drexel_.

Standing on a cliff looking down at panicked _Crystal City_, Starscream approaches his lord. "Why go against the treaty my lord?" inquired Starscream. Colonel in the Decepticon army, Starscream never questioned orders, so long as they followed his own code of honor. In this case, his Lord's actions provoked all-out war. The potential loss of life on both sides would and could not be justified. "My lord, we are treated as equals. We have outer colonies why start a war? What…" he is cut off by his lord grabbing his throat.

"You are a fool to entertain such ideals." Megatron responds. The Overlord of Decepticons, Megatron rose through the ranks due to his lack of any ethics, as Megados he was the youngest of any Decepticon to reach warlord, he did so without mercy, manipulating others to do his work, then stepping on them receiving all the credit. Through constant experimenting and upgrading to his being he became a force to be reckoned with. Those foolish enough to challenge him after being stepped on were crushed without a second thought. "You see Starscream," he said. "We are not equals; they are beneath us; thus they should serve us. This alone is my justification, question it again and well… you shall be treated as them equally." Megatron lets him go. Starscream falls grabbing his throat and rubbing it.

Inside the _Chamber of Elders_, in the center of _Iacon_, Optimus Prime is questioned by the Elder Council of Three. During times of peace the Elder Council of Three assume the duties of the reigning Prime or Autobot Leader. _The Elder Council of Three_ consist of: Alpha Trion, formally Alpha Prime, _The Executive Elder_; Ultra Magnus, _The Legislative Elder_; and Elita One, Optimus' former wife and T_he Judicial Elder._

"The incursions are becoming more and more frequent; we are in the brink of war. What is being done?" Alpha Trion inquires.

"Megatron has been contacted yet refuses us audience Elders," Prime begins. "The idea of war is appalling; every peaceful measure has been sought out. But…." Optimus pauses

"But… but what Prime?" Elita One questions

"But I will not just sit back and take this breach of the treaty. Elders you will concur that the loss of life on both sides will be cataclysmic!" Optimus proclaims, and the Elders nod in agreement. Optimus taps his forearm and a hologram message from Megatron plays.

Megatron proclaims, "Optimus Prime, Council of Elders, the time has come for everyone to take their proper place in society. To achieve this certain actions must be taken, the weak shall serve the strong. As long as this does not occur, there will be no peace. Behold the break of dawn; a new era is on its horizon. The era of Decepticon rule has begun!" the hologram ends The Elder Council of Three gasp in disgust over what they just heard. Alpha Trion calls them to order.

"My fellow Elders shall we turn over control to the Prime?" Alpha Trion asks.

"Aye" Ultra Magnus votes

"Aye" Elita One votes

"We are unanimous. Optimus Prime step forward onto the platform." Alpha Trion commands. Optimus obeys, stepping on the platform rising to eye level with the Elders. "Optima…when I passed my leadership unto you I was hoping it would be an everlasting peace. Sadly, my former vice commander, this is not so. We the_ Autobot Elder Council of Three_ bestow upon you the infinite wisdom of the Primes. Behold the _Autobot Matrix of Leadership_!" As Alpha Trion continues the Matrix floats down, its center is a blue jewel encased in orange housing with two handles on each side with finger holes. Alpha Trion arises and steps on a hovering platform and floats towards the Matrix in front of Optimus, and grabs it with both hands. "Open your chest housing." Alpha Trion says. Optimus obeys revealing a cavity in the Matrix's shape his spark chamber behind it. "As it was presented to me by Zeta Prime I present it to you." Alpha Prime places it in Optimus' chest. The wall behind the cavity opens as does his spark chamber and housing; Optimus' spark merges with the Matrix as his spark housing disintegrates for the Matrix itself becomes its new housing. Optimus' spark chamber reformats to encase the Matrix housing leaving its handles exposed.

As Optimus closes his chest, he begins to change and grows to the size of Alpha Trion who previously was several feet taller than him. "**SHRKT!**" A face shield closes in front of his mouth and new antennae appear on the sides of Optimus' helmet his once baby blue optics have changed to emerald green. His body has undergone change as well more bulk as has been added unto him he is now stronger than Alpha Trion even was.

"One more thing Optimus, I present to you my scepter. The tip of which will form a pure energy construct of its wielders' choosing, only a Prime can wield it." Alpha Trion says and gives Optimus the scepter. "Elders, war has now raised its grotesque head against us. Now more than ever we must stand with our chosen Prime against our enemies." Alpha Trion proclaims "Till all are one!" Optimus Prime and the other elders repeat Alpha Trion's chant.

Optimus gathered his forces and headed to _Crystal City_ for it was reported that Megatron was seen there by Mirage his head of espionage. As he entered the city limits the once beautiful city had already received an immense amount of damage. Optimus returned to robot form and was immediately engaged by Blitzwing the Decepticon warrant officer. The two traded blows. "Give it up, it's useless, the city is ours!" Blitzwing growls and pushes Optimus away and fires his blaster at him it hits. Optimus shakes it off "_**VESSUR**_" his rifle beams from subspace and fires; the shot sends Blitzwing into stasis lock. As Optimus' forces engage several Decepticon troops, he spots him looking down at the chaos from a cliff as if he was a deity.

"MEGATRON!" Optimus calls out to him; Megatron only looks at him with haughty optics. "You choose to stand idly by. Coward." Megatron's optics flash and he leaps from the cliff towards Optimus. Starscream dive bombs Optimus unleashing a barrage of cluster bombs. Optimus is launched into a building and disappears from view. Starscream moves in to finish him off, he aims his arm blaster charging it. "_**VESSUR**_" Starscream hears the sound and is met with a spear with a pure energy blade lodging itself into his collar. Starscream cries out and falls to his knees. Optimus rises from the darkness and pulls it out of Starscream with a kick. "_**BOOM!**_" Megatron lands forming a crater, he looks at Starscream who is staring at the wound he received. He backhands him, flames rise higher behind him as he faces off with Optimus Prime.

"Well you've grown. I see the Elders decided to act. No matter, you will fall just as well." Megatron smirks

"I see your suffering from delusions of grandeur." Optimus replies as he locks hands with Megatron. They roar as the crush each other's hands; their heads strike each other "_**CLASH!**_" sparks fly everywhere. They break and charge their fists connecting "_**SLAM!**__" "__**SLAM**_**!**" and again "_**SLAM!**_" Their blows shake the city, neither one giving in to the other. "_**VESSUR!**_" a weapon beams from subspace.

"Now you DIE!" one screams, the weapon is a mace and strikes hitting its target. The body falls, it's over…"Decepticons ravage the city! Leave it so it's never rebuilt again." Megatron proclaims. The body's hand twitches, then the other. Megatron laughs manically; the hands come together and time seems to stop.

"Megatron." Optimus states as the overlord looks down "Get out of my city!" he hammer-fists him in the form of an uppercut sending him off his feet, Optimus then comes down following through slamming the overlord to the ground. The Decepticons lose morale changing the battle's tide to favor the Autobots. Megatron scrambles to get up but is knocked down by Optimus. "I'm taking you in Megatron; for the attacks on _Iacon, Axiom Nexus, Rayon Drexel_ and the near destruction of_ Crystal City_!" Megatron fires his fusion cannon ripping Optimus' side as he falls, Optimus throws his scepter with an energy blade construct at Megatron as he flies off. The weapon hits removing his forearm it falls with the cannon still attached. Megatron returns to his base in_ Kaon…Darkmount_.

Optimus grabs his side and walks over to Megatron's forearm and removes its cannon and puts it in subspace. "I could use that." He looks on to _Crystal City_. It can be rebuilt.

"Not bad for a first campaign." A voice calls out from the smoke and ash.

"Who are you; show yourself." Optimus replies the bot reveals himself

"Name's Torrence, rank Lt. Commander." The bot replies

"Torrence I know that name you defended _Axiom Nexus_ against the Seeker attack." Optimus says.

"Axiom Nexus was where I was built, so am rather partial to it. I heard the Prime was in _Crystal City_ battling off the Decepticon onslaught. So I came here stat I took post on the opposite cliff."

"Doing what?" Optimus asks just then the ash cleared and several Decepticon troops laid missing their heads and holes where their spark chambers use to be.

"That, with this." Torrence lifts up his _Widow __Maker_.

"Thanks my new Vice Commander." Optimus grabs Torrence's forearm "_**SKRT**_**.**" Torrence's Deathmask goes up as he grabs Optimus' forearm and they shake. "Tell me Vice Commander do you know who to talk to about weapons?" Optimus asks "_**VESSUR!**_" Megatron's cannon beams from subspace and hands it to him. "I need a new gun, the one I have isn't cutting it." Optimus concludes Torrence smiles as he looks at the cannon.

"I think I know a bot, he's in _Rayon Drexel_; this cannon seems good as is." Torrence muses

"Too crude, I need something…" Optimus explains

"Sleeker, more refine?" Torrence inquires.

"Affirmative." Optimus agrees.

"I'm beginning to like you more and more my liege. He made my _Widow __Maker_ and as you can see." Torrence said solemnly

"Indeed gather up our forces have twenty stationed here." Optimus orders and then hits the Autobot general frequency on his commlink. "Attention all Autobots, this is Optimus Prime I have chosen a new vice commander, his name is Torrence follow him as you would me." Optimus looks at Torrence "I will meet you at _Rayon Drexel_ now go."

Torrence sees Optimus waiting for him at the city's entrance. He starts his decent as he nears the ground he transforms to robot mode and greets Optimus.

"VTOL Air Hammer, impressive." Optimus compliments

"Thank you, my liege. Never cared too much for land travel, lacks the freedom I desire." Torrence replies. "Never care much for talking either"

"Really I couldn't tell."

"You're different my liege."

"Because I am a Prime"

"Negative my liege, Alpha Prime…err Trion never heard much from me, that's why I never made it past Lt. Commander."

"I don't see why not," replied Optimus. "Soldiers tend to talk too much rather than listen. I know I made the right choice by you Torrence, now let's go see your contact."

"Yes my Liege, and thank you for promoting me." Torrence transformed and hovered

"You're welcome." Optimus transformed "Lead on vice commander." Torrence grunts and goes into the city "What was that?" Optimus follows Torrence. They turn into a dark part of the city, Autobot bystanders are hesitant at first to move aside but they realize its Optimus Prime. They stop in front of a warehouse with a sign that has a sword and an axe in the form of an "X"

"Here we are my liege." Torrence proclaims "Allow me to go in he's a bit sensitive." Optimus nods as Torrence goes in. "Ironhide." Torrence calls out. A whirl of weapons charging is heard. "Ironhide, its Torrence!" Ironhide points his guns at him.

"How do I know you're not some Decept…" Ironhide is cut off as he hears the whirl of Optimus' gun charging from behind him.

"Stand down." Optimus states, Ironhide elbows Optimus and tries to disarm him. Optimus slams his fist into Ironhide's solar plexus. The impact lifts him off the ground, using the same momentum Optimus lifts him off the ground and plants him on his back on the ground. Ironhide looks up and his optics widen.

"Optimus?" Ironhide gasps

"Affirmative, Sgt. Major." Optimus replies

"You know him?" Torrence looks at them.

"Yes I trained him!" Ironhide answered "He wasn't worth scrap!"

"Your full of it Sgt. Major"

"And you still ain't worth scrap and I don't care if you were my prized pupil and rose to Prime. You're still a lugnut." Ironhide jeers as Optimus helps him up, the two embrace. "How can I help you Optimus?" Optimus signals Torrence "_**VESSUR!**_" Megatron's cannon beams from Torrence's subspace pocket. "That's…."

"Megatron's fusion cannon, affirmative. Ironhide I am in need of a new blaster, can you use this to…."

"Fashion you a more refined blaster, yes of course."

"Thank you my old friend, what can I do for you?"

"Reinstatement, you see, the council..."

"Force you into early retirement," Optimus finished for him. "Full reinstatement at the rank of_ **Sargent ****Major ****of ****the ****Autobots**_ after you complete this task."

"Thank you, Optimus Prime consider this done."

"You earned it. Torrence and I have business in _Axiom Nexus_; I see you still have the subspace transporter, you have my frequency, so transport it to me after it's finished and wait for me at Iacon." Optimus says.

Ironhide nods in understanding. Optimus and Torrence exit transform and head for _Axiom Nexus_.

"Why are we going to _Axiom Nexus_, my liege?" Torrence asks.

"Recruiting a science and medical officer; what's with the "my liege" thing?" Optimus answers and inquires.

"Respect." Torrence answers.

"Stop it, since you're my vice commander call me Optimus, Prime, or Optimus Prime." Optimus says calmly.

"Yes my liege…" Torrence is cut off.

"STOP IT!" Optimus orders.

"Yes…Prime." Torrence hesitates.

"Thank you." Optimus sighs.

As they near the city they are ambushed by Shockwave and Axis who is aiming him. She fires on them "_**BOOM!**_" Optimus is tossed off the entry bridge and into a building. Torrence transforms and fires at Axis. Optimus blocks the shot "_**BRRAAGH**_" takes the hit and falls to his knees. Torrence looks at him confused lands next to him and pulls him to cover.

"What the slag, Optimus!" Torrence says loudly

"Female…we don't…shoot" Optimus groans

"But that's Decepticon, really that witch is no female." Torrence growls as Optimus grabs his collar bringing him to his level.

"Don't call her that…" Optimus seethes

"Optimus, she's a Decepticon, come clean, if I am your vice commander, level with me."

"Just trust me, don't just don't"

"I will blow her carcass to Unicron before I'll do that she's firing on us and you're my leader. Now tell me!"

"Torrence stand down." Optimus says coldly. He doesn't want to go against his leader but he won't let her kill him either. His _Widow__Maker_ beams from subspace "_**VESSUR!**_" fully charged, he takes aim and zeroes in on her head.

"She's my daughter Torrence! Slag you!" Optimus growls, Torrence expels his cooling vents "_**RUSSEV!**_" his weapon returns to subspace "_**SHKRT!**_" his deathmask goes up his optics widened. He looks over the cover at her then back at Optimus. He sees the resemblance the same optics, and the face only without a faceshield. "Torrence you cannot tell anyone. You're only the third bot to know. Elita is the first, Megatron obviously and relishes in it as his greatest accomplishment and yes she is the reason Elita left me."

"She couldn't bare her chil…." Torrence is cut off

"She's not hers." Optimus states, Torrence optics widened again to the revelation. "I am not without my faults. Tryst with a fembot named Straxus"

"She makes the ammo for my _Widow __Maker_. Nice boss" he gives Optimus a fist bump, who is not amused. "My bad, okay I'll use my null ray on her ok." Optimus agrees and they return to battle. Shockwave returns to robot mode and moves to flank them. Torrence left hand retracts and his forearm opens transforms to a null ray. He fires and misses Axis, who returns fire with a blaster that resembles Optimus' current armament. She fires on him with deadly accuracy. Torrence takes a hit to the right leg then right shoulder. She's toying with him; she fires three more times each shot meant to cause suffering not stasis lock. Torrence deathmask goes down "**SHKRT!**" before he can fire bombs rain down and Axis screams and disappears in a cloud of debris. A large black and white Cybertronian Sky-Screamer Bomber lands and transforms. Torrence slugs the large transformer, "We wanted her alive!" Torrence declares and dodges the huge bots fist twice.

"Great way of saying "thank you" small one." The large bot says angrily. Torrence dodges another punch frustrating him further.

Meanwhile Optimus snaps Shockwave's neck sending him into stasis lock then transforms racing to the screams. He sees Torrence facing a tall rather menacing transformer. He spots the symbol with elite wings on either side of it. "Stand down, Skyfire!" he orders his deep voice bellowing. Skyfire looks where the voice is coming from.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Skyfire hisses as he has Torrence by the throat about to cave his face in.

"Optimus Prime, now put down my vice commander, or I will have you court martialed and demoted back to private." Optimus scorns. Skyfire complies and moves closer to him and stares down at him. Optimus meets his stare "Problem captain?"

"I save your vice commander's afterburner from your traitorous witch only to get slugged and threaten by court martial." Skyfire rages, Optimus is taken back, "Yes Optimus I know she's your daughter. I'm the one she was under when she turned 'con. Far as am concerned she made her choice, and should be treated accordingly."

"How?"

"She hates you, Optimus, sir. She hates you because of the shadow you cast, and the fact, in her opinion, wouldn't do what was necessary to end the conflict/war." Skyfire pauses seeing his words rip Optimus spark to shreds, his leader's body remains strong but his optics reveal the truth. "I'm sorry sir, but I refuse to coat my words in sweet energon. She'd killed you first chance she'd got."

"And you Skyfire do you feel the same way."

"No sir, I maybe brash but I know your reasons and they align with mine; if it is any consolation I'd done the same thing to my brother, Starscream. This war we fight now has put brother against brother, and parent against child. I do sympathize with you sir I do, but we must be vigilant and make the hard decisions."

"What if they change?" Optimus inquires

"Deception is in their name, sir. Axis would of use your love for her to get close to you and kill you just like my brother would use my love to kill me. Despite everything my brother is I love him just like you loved her." Skyfire concludes.

"Well said Major." Optimus says solemnly "**RZZZT!****BAM!**" Optimus falls forward as Axis jumps up blasting away in abandon. Optimus spins in a crouch and fires twice knocking Axis into the Sonic Canyons the shot send her into stasis lock, but gives the illusion of him killing her. Optimus himself falls on his face nearing stasis lock, "Ratchet and Wheeljack take me to them…." Optimus says before going into stasis lock, his last thought is his Axis, she's lost to him. Torrence sees lubricant leaking from his optics, he shakes his head as he and Skyfire attach chains to him, then to themselves, transform and go into _Axiom Nexus_.

Wheeljack is lost in his lab work when he hears a thud coming from the roof of his lab. "What's that noise, better not be the Decepticons again." he groans. "_**THUD! **__**THUD! **__**THUD!**_" the sound is now coming from roof's sky doors. "This is beginning to sound serious. Better get my immobilizer missile loaded up." He grabs the missile and loads his cannon. He hits an intercom button "Yo Ratchet, we might have company of the Decepticon kind, come back me up at my lab."

"I'm a doctor not a warrior!" Ratchet scoffs.

"Be sure to tell the 'cons that when they are ripping your spark from its chamber." Wheeljack tells him and hears a sigh through the intercom.

"On my way." Ratchet replies and heads from Wheeljack's lab.

"Goodie." Wheeljack smirks. The thuds get harder and harder, more urgent. Ratchet arrives pistol in hand "Really Ratchet? What are you going to do with that youngling's toy? Kill them from laughter?"

"Laugh it up, you scientific anomaly!" Ratchet growls as Wheeljack opens the sky doors; Optimus' body and the bots attached to it fall through. "_**THUD!**_" "By Primus! Fire Wheeljack they killed Optimus!"

"WHOA! WHOA! Chill you batty old fool! Optimus is in stasis lock Axis got him!" Skyfire puts his hands up.

"Traitorous witch! Get him down to the med bay." Ratchet orders.

"Little help doc?" Torrence inquires

"I'm a doctor not a forklift." He replies coolly

"And am vice commander."

"And I am chief of medical, in this case I am ranking officer even to a prime. Now bring him to the med bay stat." Ratchet brushed him off as Skyfire chuckled along with Wheeljack. Torrence shook in anger his title felt like nothing but Ratchet was right in this case.

"Skyfire take Optimus to the med bay." Torrence orders Skyfire.

"Son of a…" Skyfire curses slamming his fist on the table.

"Delegated authority." Torrence jeers

"Means I'm on scrap detail." Skyfire responds

"Affirmative." Torrence adds

"Punk." Skyfire jabs

"Irritant." Torrence jabs back.

"Avarice." Skyfire hisses

"Poozier." Torrence retorts

"Enough you two Optimus is dying!" Ratchet yells

"I show you poozier." Skyfire mumbles and picks up Optimus and heads to the lab "Man he's heavy, Torrence help me out."

"Don't be a youngling." Ratchet affirms

"You heard him poozier." Torrence

"Quit being lazy and help him scrawny." Ratchet orders Torrence, who growls and takes Optimus' feet. They set the Autobot Leader on a medical table, and Ratchet sees a major problem. "Wheeljack come quick." Ratchet say into the intercom, Wheeljack arrives and looks at Optimus. He opens his scarred chest.

"He needs a new cosmotron it'll take me a solar cycle, two at the most to make, or…"

"Primus Wheeljack, he going to die spit it out!"

"I have a new invention I'm working on to replace the cosmotron but I haven't tested it yet. I could try it on Optimus here but…"

"My Primus, he's our leader not a science project!"

"All a cosmotron is; is an energon injector system my invention would make the system smaller and more efficient he wouldn't have to recharge as often as others, maybe once a Quartex. Or it could kill him, but I already have the final prototype ready." Wheeljack explained

"Are you out of your luminescent earred mind!" Ratchet declared

"It's either that or risk Optimus' spark waiting the two solar cycles." Wheeljack points out.

"Do it. I am vice commander I'll face the council if it fails." Torrence steps up.

"Very well, as chief of medical I must voice that I am against this. Wheeljack your backside is on the line here too not just the vice commander's you won't just lose your warrant officer title but everything." Ratchet warns

"Thank for the vote of confidence chief warrant officer." Wheeljack scoffs. He rushes to his lab and comes back with his invention. "It's charged and ready." Wheeljack installs it in Optimus. The Autobot leader's body jerks and flat lines "Oh scrap."

"Skyfire arrest him and Torrence." Ratchet states

"Wait I forgot to link the diode to the matrix where his spark is." Wheeljack pleas and is allowed to do it and Optimus' vitals comeback. Skyfire snaps his fingers teasingly, Torrence releases his cooling vents. Optimus comes back to life and looks at them all.

"Sure took your sweet time." He scoffs jokingly.

"I was just thinking Torrence Prime has a nice ring to it."

"Whatever Skyfire Prime would have been more like it; you would have been on a gulag on Charr."

"Wow. I'm not leader but for a few cycles and you already want to replace me slag that's a little cold." Optimus laughs and looks at Ratchet and Wheeljack "Thank you both." They nod accepting his thanks. "I need a chief of medical and chief of science, interested?"

"I'm just a warrant officer Optimus but if you'll have me I'm in."

"Somebody gotta keep you bots functioning. There is one condition."

"Ironhide is on board as my sergeant major of the Autobots, you maxed out in your field or I'd promote you"

"That's fine Optimus." Ratchet nods as Optimus' subspace transport alarm goes off. "**VESSUR!**" his new weapon beams from subspace, he looks at it and smiles underneath his faceshield.

"Perfect." Optimus says and examines it his metal hand caressing the weapon's black barrel and housing. The right side has settings from stun to kill; the left has settings from semi-auto fire, tri-burst fire to full auto. The grip is pistol with extendable brace, Torrence and Skyfire look at it with envy, Wheeljack wants to dissect it and put it back together if he could he would lick his lips if he had either.

"You two wanna use my office, the way you look at your new toy suggests you want some "alone time" with it. Long as you clean up after…."

"Quiet you." Optimus jeers mockingly. "Wheeljack you're hereby promoted to chief warrant officer IV of science, you and Ratchet meet me at Iacon. I will be following shortly." Wheeljack and Ratchet nod and exit.

"Optimus…." Skyfire says coyly

"Yes… Major Skyfire" Optimus reassures him.

"YES!" Skyfire exclaims pumping his fist.

"Torrence, you and Skyfire…." Optimus is cut off

"Slag it!" Skyfire drops his head "Ow!" Torrence smacks him upside his head while shaking his.

"You and Skyfire head for the _Ft. Sentinel_ in _Rayon Drexel_, my head of espionage informed me Megatron is making a move to raid the energon supplies at that base. Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus commands and they exit, transforming as they go and leave for their destinations.

Optimus arrives at _Iacon_ as he enters the city the _Autobot Elder Council of Three_ calls him, well one of them does and it's an all too familiar one. "Optimus, come in Optimus."

"Great what does she want?" Optimus says under his breath.

"I heard that! Come to the council chamber, now." Elita One growls

"Be there soon Elita One after I meet with my contingency force." Optimus replies

"Yeah about that come here first." Elita One says sarcastically

"Later" Optimus says respectfully brushing her off.

"Now Optima or…" Elita One declares.

"Or what Ariel… case you have forgotten we are at **war** and the Elders including you turn over power to me. I have our planet to save from a fascist egomaniacal psychopath, I'll get there when I can I promise right after I meet with my contingency force." Optimus raises he voice a touch.

"Your contingency force was overrun and fell back here… look around you _hero_." Elita One finish emphasizing the word "_hero_" and Optimus looked up to see Starscream and his seekers a.k.a. lackeys bombing the_ Autobots' Capital City_.

He transformed and witnessed the devastation around him. "_**VESSUR!**_" He weapon beams from subspace, setting it to tri-burst at stasis lock level, he takes aim and fires nailing Starscream's tail end sending him crashing into a bridge "_**BOOM!**_" The other seekers take notice and move on Optimus' position.

"What are you doing? Have you gone daft!" Elita One yells over the com-link

"They were about to close in on the council chamber." Optimus replies level headed

"Ready the sentry weapons take the heat off Optimus." A voice resonates in the background

"Who's that?" Optimus inquires

"That's Brigadier General Prowl I was going to add…" Elita One is cut off

"If he follows through and saves the council chamber I'll make him Lt. General." Optimus says loudly over the com-link.

"10-04. Ironhide man the left, sergeant major the right, I got the center" Prowl acknowledges

"Take it he heard me, Optimus out." Optimus smirks.

"Take care…" She says it with all of her spark but only after Optimus cuts off. Optimus leaps over a vent and takes cover. As he does the sentry guns come online and take out the lackeys. Starscream leaps from the ashes and lands in front of the vent. Optimus stands his full length and stares at him.

"I didn't want this Optimus, but I am under my lord's orders. This goes against my code of honor." Starscream begins

"Then switch sides, this war is pointless." Optimus beckons him

"I agree with you Optimus that this war is pointless, I myself had nothing against the treaty. However the Autobots do not share my views and I must for the time being serve my lord." Starscream replies with a heavy spark.

"Then why didn't you strike me down while I was behind cover?" Optimus inquires.

"Same reason you wouldn't do it to me; give your opponent opportunity to surrender or have a fighting chance. It's the honorable thing to do." Starscream answers smoothly.

"Then do the honorable thing Starscream, leave or allow us to give you sanctuary." Optimus beckons him again.

"Very noble of you Optimus, I only wish Megatron shared such nobility. If he did this war would never have started. Alas, I decline." Starscream shakes his head.

"As do I." Optimus says with a heavy spark.

"I give you the choice: hand to hand, melee, or the distasteful guns." Starscream offers.

"Melee, may you find peace noble warrior." Optimus answers "_**VESSUR!**_" his scepter beams from subspace.

"The same to you, to arms!" Starscream declares "_**VESSUR!**_" his sword beams from subspace. Optimus forms an energy construct in the shape of a battle axe. Starscream sees the pure energy blade; his sword's blade becomes covered in a red energy coating. They strike blades "_**CLASH!**_" energy ignites around them as he strikes again "_**CLASH!**_" and again "_**CLASH!**_" Starscream steps back and dodges Optimus' strike "_**BRZZZT!**_" as the blade bashes the ground.

Starscream leaps upon Optimus coming down with his blade; he lets go of his weapon and catches the blade with a thunderous clap "_**CHING!**_" the red energy burns his hands. Starscream is impressed nobody has ever caught his blade. Optimus rises blade still in his hands then rushes him with a shoulder thrust. The force of the blow knocks Starscream back knocking his sword out of his hand. Optimus then tackles Starscream sending them falling over the building they are on and into a cesium to the sub-levels of the planet. As they fall they trade blows and kicks flipping their positions; neither one of them wanting to take the blunt of the fall. Starscream desperately trying to ignite his damaged thrusters he punches Optimus in the face.

His thrusters ignite but Optimus grabs his waist as they rocket back to their former position. As they make it to the upper level Starscream's thrusters give, Optimus shifts his position taking Starscream down in a rolling izuna drop. They hit the ground Optimus leaps up and lands in front of his scepter he picks it up and reforms the energy construct turning his weapon into a spear. He places the blade at Starscream's throat, "Yield."

"Do it, Megatron would finish me if you don't." Starscream off lines his optics accepting his fate.

"No, take your sword and leave. I'm sure you are clever enough to come up with a reason for this." Optimus presses it slightly into the con's throat.

"Very well, I yield." Starscream sighs as Optimus helps him up. Starscream takes his sword "_**RUSSEV!**_" send it back in subspace. He warps out.

At_ Darkmount_ Megatron sees Starscream warp back. "My lord.."

"You failed I know, you really believed that I thought you could take Iacon with your pathetic lackeys?" Megatron says his voice is as cold as ice. Starscream says nothing "ANSWER ME!"

"Yes my lord." Starscream says looking Megatron directly in his optics.

"Fool you were a diversion just like the raid at Ft. Sentinel which thanks to me destroyed a quarter of the Autobots' energon supplies." Megatron rises from his throne and steps down from it moving towards Starscream. Megatron looks down at Starscream raises his hand "_**CLICK**_" a hologram plays back Starscream's fight with Optimus

"Yield."

"Do it, Megatron would finish me if you don't."

"No, take your sword and leave. I'm sure you are clever enough to come up with a reason for this."

"Very well, I yield." Starscream sighs as Optimus helps him up. Starscream takes his sword "_**RUSSEV!**_" send it back in subspace. He warps out. ***end***

Fear grips Starscream like never before as Megatron steps back to the base of his throne. "Do tell me Starscream what tale were you going to tell me." Megatron says with an eerie calm in his voice. Starscream swallows hard. "TELL ME! If it amuses me enough I will let you live."

"The truth either way I'm good as dead." Starscream says with a slight shutter in his voice. Megatron starts chuckling then full blown laughter.

"No imagination huh Starscream, your answer amuses me." Megatron rushes him and rips his arm off and beats him with it. "You get to live, Soundwave see to his repairs we launch the next solar cycle." Megatron scoffs and Soundwave takes Starscream to the med bay.

"Where are we going overlord." A sultry voice comes from the shadows

"Axisss. I thought.."

"Not a chance."

"You failed me as well."

"He's dead I know it!" She shouts "_**CLICK**_" "SLAG IT!"

"Temper Axis your father is resilient."

"He's not my father, just the bane of my existence!"

"You'll get another chance I assure you I saw your last battle and see where you could be misled, but you failed me nonetheless." Megatron growls and then backhands Axis then grabs her arm and pulls her close "Shshsshsh. There, there now, you will get another chance but now I need you to focus. Notify Shockwave that I entrust Cybertron to him and make your way to The Nemesis." Megatron releases her and returns to his throne.

At the council chamber Optimus receives the report from Ft. Sentinel. He slams his fist on the table, a quarter of their energon supplies lost; as for Ft. Sentinel wiped off the face of Cybertron, before Torrence and Skyfire could arrive. Mirage appeared in front of Optimus, "I'm sorry Prime. It was too late."

"Tell me some good news old friend." Optimus' groans

"Intel tells us that the assaults were diversions, for Megatron to retrieve the _Heart__of__Cybertron._" Mirage starts.

The _Heart__of__Cybertron_ was/is a device capable of immense power, a generator said to according to legend Primus' very spark. If used to power a ship could very well supply it with an infinite amount of energy, thus why it was locked away in a secret vault four levels below generator C.

"I said good news Mirage." As Optimus puts his head in his palm.

"He has a ship which he intends to launch the next solar cycle." Mirage continues.

"How do you get your information Mirage?" Optimus inquires.

"From me big guy!" a voice calls out. Optimus looks around "Arrrgh down here. No short jokes or I'll blast out your kneecaps."

"Hello who are you?" Optimus asks.

"Private 1st class Bumblebee, don't get smart. I got the Intel for Mirage."

"Your Intel has been phenomenal consider yourself promoted to Specialist welcome to the team."

"Thanks Optimus!" Bumblebee smiles as Torrence enters with the rest of Optimus' team. Optimus briefs them and asks for volunteers. None of them refuse him; they enter the inner sanctum of the Elders. He briefs them as well and they tell Optimus to take the Autobot flagship The Ark to hunt down Megatron. The elders give Optimus a device similar to the capabilities of the _Heart__of__Cybertron,_the _Key__of__Vector__Sigma._The _Key__of__Vector__Sigma_ is an artifact of ancient design used to power on/off the super computer Vector Sigma, even though Vector Sigma remains on its key has been known to power other devices and vehicles.

Megatron along with his crew of Decepticons: Warlord Axis, Lt. General Soundwave, and Colonel Starscream, along with two of his seekers: Private 1st classes Skywarp and Thundercracker. Also Warrant Officer Blitzwing, Sgt. Maj. of the Decepticons Dreadnaught, Chieftain of Medical Servo, Chieftain of Science Naylz, and Lance Corporal Chaos. The Nemesis launches for parts unknown only to Megatron. With the _Heart__of__Cybertron_ powering his ship Megatron vanishes into warp.

Not far behind, Optimus launches in hot pursuit in The Ark with his crew: Vice Commander Torrence, Lt. General Prowl, Major Skyfire, Sgt. Maj. Of the Autobots Ironhide, Sgt. Maj. Jazz, Sgt. Major Mirage, Chief Warrant Officer of Medical Ratchet, Chief Warrant Officer of Science Wheeljack, Specialist Bumblebee and Private 1st Class Roadbuster. With the Key of Vector Sigma powering the vessel they catch up with Megatron.

_**To be Continued…. **_


	2. Midday

**Midday**

Megatron along with his crew of Decepticons: Warlord Axis, Lt. General Soundwave, and Colonel Starscream, along with two of his seekers: Private 1st classes Skywarp and Thundercracker. Also Warrant Officer Blitzwing, Sgt. Maj. of the Decepticons Dreadnaught, Chieftain of Medical Servo, Chieftain of Science Naylz, and Lance Corporal Chaos. The _Nemesis_ launches for parts unknown only to Megatron. With the Heart of Cybertron powering his ship Megatron vanishes into warp.

Not far behind, Optimus launches in hot pursuit in _The__Ark_ with his crew: Vice Commander Torrence, Lt. General Prowl, Major Skyfire, Sgt. Maj. Of the Autobots Ironhide, Sgt. Maj. Jazz, Sgt. Major Mirage, Chief Warrant Officer of Medical Ratchet, Chief Warrant Officer of Science Wheeljack, Specialist Bumblebee and Private 1st class Roadbuster. With the Key of Vector Sigma powering the vessel they catch up with Megatron.

"Prowl how far are we from them?" Torrence asks from his seat next to Optimus. The bridge of the _CSS-ARK_ in a circular lay out with the captain's chair in the center. Behind the captain's chair was a raised platform with railing descending on either side of it to the lower area. Torrence was seated on Optimus' right. Prowl was seated in front of Optimus to the left in the pilot's station.

"We are about to see them in three, two….Optimus it's the..." Prowl looks at the view screen in front of him.

"_Nemesis_, the Decepticon flagship." Optimus said solemnly. "Ironhide you have a lock?" Optimus inquires looking up and to the left on the raised platform weapons station.

"I got him." Ironhide states

"Fire!" Optimus orders, Ironhide fires direct hit to the stern engines of the _Nemesis_.

Megatron jerks from his captain's chair its layout is exactly the same as that of the_CSS-ARK_. "Starscream stasis!" Megatron yells.

"Our engines are losing power switching to auxiliary." Starscream answers hitting a few keys.

"Dreadnaught, return fire!" Megatron orders Dreadnaught complies firing on the Autobots hitting the front bow killing their navigations but not their targeting systems.

"Dad detecting two huge asteroids…" Chaos is cut off

"Quiet Chaos! Your desire to sightsee is shrouded in buffoonery!" Megatron snaps

"But daddy! We can…" Chaos whines

"I am not your "daddy" I am your Overlord you waste of spark." Megatron backhands him

"Listen Dad! We can use the Asteroids…" Chaos is cut off again.

"Imbecilic youngling…wait…go on" Megatron muses

"No, kiss my…" Megatron points his new fusion cannon at Chaos' head. "Well then, fire on the asteroids and the Autobots will spend their ammo on trying to prevent themselves from being destroyed by the debris." Megatron smiles for once Chaos came up with a brilliant strategy. Maybe he really is his son.

"Dreadnaught do it!" Megatron orders Chaos beams in pleasure as Axis shakes her head. Dreadnaught complies as the asteroids explode part of one strikes the auxiliary engines sending the _Nemesis_ hurling out of control, Megatron retracts his last thought as he strangles Chaos. "You idiot, buffoon, blunder, words cannot begin to express your sheer stupidity."

"So says the bot who listened" Chaos squeaks; Megatron releases him and sits down in his chair.

"Dreadnaught status of the Autobot ship." Megatron inquires

"Crashing like us" Dreadnaught responds

"Well at least it's not total loss. DECEPTICONS FOREVER!" Megatron proclaims as do the others as the Nemesis breaks through a backwater planet's atmosphere at the same time as the _CSS-ARK_. _The__Nemesis_ crashes at the planet's southern pole, _CSS-ARK_ crashes into a volcano on the planet's large western continent.

December 21, 2012 several millennia have gone by since the heroic Autobots and malevolent Decepticons crashed on what is now known as Earth. During which man the dominate species of the planet has finally proven itself to live in harmony. The planet now very different than what it once was, is now separated into seven sections: The United North American States, United Latin States of South America, the European Union, New Jerusalem, the African Commonwealth, the Asian Shogun, and the Kingdom of Oceania.

Today's date was what the ancient Mayans said would be the end of the world, what they didn't say was what that truly meant. In a way the world did end, the old ways of a truly separate species which lead to three world wars and countless lives slaughtered needlessly in the name of whatever those in power saw fit. Now Earth was as a phoenix rising from the ashes of death, there were still conflicts for nobody is perfect but war was pretty much eliminated. The Earth was now ran by a Federation of seven sects, led by a council of fourteen members. Commerce of dollars and cents was extinct; this truly was a trek of a journey.

Space travel was becoming more and more common; already there were colonies on the moon with plans to prep the red planet of Mars for inhabitation. Man had come a long way since its savage beginnings. Fossil fuels went the way of the dinosaur relying solely now on solar power, geothermic power, hydro power and new fusion technology. The ozone had begun to slowly heal itself thus improving Earth's climate.

The former volcano, now called Panorama Point, which housed the _CSS-ARK_, erupted at noon in the United North American State (_UNAS_) of Nebraska. The eruption caused the ship's main system Teletran 1 to come online with a fury; scanning its inhabitants revealing all of them to be in emergency stasis lock sends out a probe. It hits lava and is disintegrated; Teletran 1 scans the ships surroundings and takes immediate action. Teletran 1 sends out emergency droids out to stabilize the volcano, half an hour later the volcano is dormant. Its threat eliminated Teletran 1 sends out another probe. Searching the surrounding area it links up with Teletran 1 who hacks into a _UNAS_ satellite downloading the planet's history, cultures, languages, music, etc. Then does the same thing with the other sects satellites, even though man has come a long way, transformer tech was still superior leaving no traces of intrusion. The probe disconnects from Teletran 1, scanning a semi-truck along with various other vehicles before returning to base.

Teletran 1 repairs Optimus Prime first giving him the alt mode of the semi-truck. He transforms to his robot mode looks at Teletran 1.

"Thanks." Optimus says with a thumb up. "The others are coming along nicely." He muses and leaves base exiting the ship. He transforms and rolls out onto the freeway his form feels encumbrance and taxing. "This will not do. I see this continent has a coastline interesting, let's see if Teletran 1 learned enough about this planet to forge a ground bridge." His dashboard computer system reveals that Teletran 1 has. "Teletran 1 send me to the west coast of this planet" he orders as he enters a tunnel exiting out another near the western coast for the North American continent.

Outside the Antarctic Eastern Shore the Asian Shogun triton sea wolf sub, the _ASSM-Hachiman__'__s_sonar systems pick up something massive. As it nears the object, the size makes the _ASSM-Hachiman_ look like the size of an orca. This proves to be useful as the sub passes through the object's shield unnoticed. The crew and its captain look at the view screen in awe then come across to port and view the object's name in a language they never seen or heard of the name if it were in their language would be "_Nemesis_". As they shine their subs light across the port it hits a scanner and the ship comes alive! The weapons activate and the computer system scans the vessel then destroys it! The explosion is massive but next to the _Nemesis_ it's a mere pfft. Since the explosion occurred within the Nemesis shield no sign of a disturbance or explosion was revealed. The explosion was enough to have the main computer system come online after it scans revealing the same thing as _CSS-ARK_ emergency stasis lock. It too does the same thing hacking into satellites retrieving information then sending out probes. The first to be repaired was Megatron in the form of the _ASSM-Hachiman_. Megatron looks around then moves to the exit. The _Nemesis_ locks him in water tight chamber then launches him into the frozen waters. He transforms to his new alt mode and surfaces. He scans the area not ready to engage but only to survey. The coast is clear and he transforms landing on the shore then looks out, the cold only heightens his senses taking everything in. He hears something over the icy plains, a military semi-truck with rocket launchers. He smiles at the crude design of it then scans it, but rather than losing his recent form he adds the semi as a third form. "Now I am master of both sea and land." He proclaims as wings shoot out his back "Make that of air too." The rockets from the semi's launchers give him a forth mode, flight. Megatron takes to the air hovering in the skies above. He looks down as his crew lands on the surface; he himself lands as the last one, Chaos, scrambles onto the shore. "Idiot!" Megatron ignores him and looks at his troops.

Optimus drives along the coast when a black _UH-60M__Black__Hawk_ appears beside him; Optimus honks his horn at it. "Torrence I see your alive and well" Optimus proclaims, Torrence grunts approvingly. "See if you can scout ahead."

"Why?" Torrence inquires

"This alt mode is burdensome and ill equipped for war." Optimus answers

"You got it, wait look there." Torrence points out

"Nice, I'll take it move." Optimus replies and picks up speed

"Affirmative." Torrence acknowledges and ascends to a higher altitude. Optimus then rams the guard rail shooting off the road towards the water below. Torrence shoots a magnetic grapple catching the trailer then another grapple grabs the tractor but it's not Torrence's.

"Wow boss you wake up after a lil' snooze and cannot take it anymore, so what do you do, you fly of the handle literally." An all too familiar voice says

"Skyfire, you can see why can't you, I have to deal with you; I simply couldn't bare it anymore." Optimus jabs as Skyfire slows to keep with Torrence.

"Well too bad boss, I want you to suffer so can't let you do it." Skyfire jabs back.

"Glad to see you too Skyfire." Optimus chuckles.

"Besides it looked like Torrence here couldn't handle the weight." Skyfire jeers, Torrence deactivates his grapple "Argh! Okay, okay!" Torrence reactivates his grapple to the amusement of Optimus.

"Careful my friends I don't want to be dropped again." Optimus cautions as Torrence chuckles to himself. "I'm in range let go!" They do retracting their grapples flying opposite each other. Optimus scans the _USS-Ross__DDG-71_. Optimus surfaces his semi-truck mode gone; now he is a battleship destroyer armed to the teeth. Torrence lands on the helipad and transforms to bot mode.

"Nice." Torrence says as Skyfire transforms and lands.

"You said it." Skyfire adds.

"Agreed now if you don't mind get off me and let's head back to base, Teletran 1 send us home." Optimus orders and they vanish.

At base Optimus looks at his troops, Ironhide took the form of a tan military Humvee; his brother Ratchet did the same only his was a medical one and white. Jazz was a Porsche 997, Prowl his lt. general was a police version Dodge charger in the areas police colors, Mirage was a street fitted F-1 racer, his apprentice Bumblebee was a VW golf, Wheeljack was a Mercedes Kompressor coupe and adopted a German accent and Skyfire his major was an S-37 stealth sonic bomber and Private 1st class Roadbuster an army jeep. He was pleased with his troops chosen forms as he briefed them.

"Much has changed since we crashed on this planet, the dominate species of this planet are called humans. Now the question is do we expose ourselves or fight in secret. I know if we are alive Megatron may very well be too along with is forces. So we shall take a vote shall we expose or remain secret."

"Untz the humans very well might be able to defend themselves. From vat I saw from Teletran 1 they could be very useful to us. Their technology is unlike I have evr seen. I vote we seek them ut." Wheeljack concluded

"Primus Prime, we can easily squish them one misplaced step and they splatter like day old protoplasm. I vote no." Ratchet voiced

"Megatron, won't think twice to hide I say it would be easier to fight in the open rather than secret." Ironhide mused

"I agree with Ironhide, Prime" Jazz stated

"I do see logic in Ironhide's statement as well" Mirage concluded

"I'm with Mirage" Bumblebee chimed

"Of course you are squirt." Skyfire said sarcastically

"Hey!" Bumblebee growled

"Sorry Bumblebee. I too agree with them easier that way."

"What about you two?" Optimus inquired

"Whatever you say Optimus I'll follow." Prowl stated, Roadbuster echoed prowls words.

"From what I seen of this planet, I want to get to know its inhabitants make the call." Torrence said.

"Then it's settled, Teletran 1 open a commlink to this continent's leader. Hack it." Optimus ordered. "Attention UNAS leader, I am Optimus Prime…"

The sun settles over the icy plain of Antarctica, its dusk and Megatron has just finished briefing his troops. "From the scans the_Nemesis_took of this planet, we know that it is rich in resources that can be transformed into energon cubes. We must bleed this planet dry only then can we return and conquer Cybertron."

"What of the Autobots my Lord?" Blitzwing inquires.

"What of them, surely they live; Optimus Prime is not to be taken lightly" Megatron scoffs.

"How do you know that Optimus was even on that Autobot vessel?" Starscream chimes in.

"Who else would have the bearings to follow us much less take us on? Optimus was on that vessel I assure you. Just as I am sure Cybertron still exists and my place as overlord of all." Megatron proclaims.

"You tell them dad!" Chaos shouts but is ignored, Dreadnaught chuckles to himself.

"What's so funny Sergeant?" Megatron growls.

"Your tolerance for him." Dreadnaught answers.

"Clarify." Megatron says in a heated calm.

"He caused us to crash here, yet you allow him to live. He truly must be your son for if it was me or anyone else they would be made a public example of by being terminated." Dreadnaught states.

"What makes you think I don't want to make you a public example!" Megatron says through gritted teeth.

"For what?" Dreadnaught says defiantly looking at Megatron directly in the optics.

"Chaos maybe incompetent, but it was his incompetence that landed us on a planet rich with resources, for that he gets to live." Megatron justifies.

"Lo…" "_**CHRRZZZT!**_" Chaos is shot by Megatron and sent flying into the icy waters. "_**CHRRZZT**__!_" He then fires on Dreadnaught sending him to his knees. Dreadnaught looks up at Megatron directly into his optics.

"Example made." Megatron says coldly "Smart off again or call that buffoon my son once more…I'll terminate your pity existence." Megatron growls "We head for Oceania now; _Nemesis_ is the ground bridge complete?" Megatron inquires and an acknowledging beep goes off. "Soundwave launch and orbit near the continent of Australia, cut off all communications to the other sects. Axis you will lead this mission till I set up off the coast of city know as Sydney. Starscream take the seekers and eliminate their air support. The rest of you follow Axis' lead till I arrive kill everything but the energy generators." Megatron leaps into the icy waters below transforming as he goes. Soundwave blasts off to take his position, as Axis and the rest ground bridge out.

**To be Concluded…**


	3. Dusk

**Dusk**

_Autobot __HQ_, Optimus finishes his briefing "Then it's settled, Teletran 1 open a commlink to this continent's leader. Hack it." Optimus ordered Teletran 1 breaks into the _UNAS _leader's situation room. "Attention _UNAS_ leader, I am Optimus Prime, Admiral of the Autobots."

In _Washington,__DC_ the _President __of __UNAS_ along with his vice and cabinet stare at the huge monitor in front of them. Around them agents, security, and consultants run to and fro trying to figure out how something/body got into their systems. They made their security firewalls look like a joke, but what infuriated them even more is that all attempts to trace the transmission was impossible. "Should we respond Mr. President?" a cabinet member inquired. The president was unresponsive just staring at the robotic face on the screen. "Mr. President it is real what you are seeing is not some hacker hiding behind a visual its real no doubt about it." The same cabinet member said. "Should we respond?"

"Well they did go through the trouble to make our security look like a joke. I think this Optimus Prime deserves an audience." The president said calmly hitting a button activating a conference camera. "Greetings Admiral, I must say you really have us questioning our security."

"My apologizes but after going through several scenarios on how to reveal ourselves this was deemed to have the least amount of shock. My apologies once again, we did not mean to infringe on the matter of your safety." Optimus says respectfully

"Apology accepted, but couldn't you just sent us a memo?" Pres. David jokes

"That was deemed to be ignored." Optimus response even toned.

"That was a joke Admiral." Pres. David replies

"Humor, our research indicates that is often used as an icebreaker. I would issue a rebuttal but if I do it would immediately be deemed a serious threat. I do not wished to be viewed in such light." Optimus says lightheartedly

"Humor me." Pres. David chuckles

"We could have showed up unannounced and called you our new slaves" Optimus teases.

"Your right, admiral, that would be viewed wrongly." Pres. David chuckles uneasily.

"It is not our intentions, I wish to know your name, or designation, you know mine I believe that is what your culture calls good manners." Optimus says calmly.

"Indeed, my name is David Adam Gieraltowski the third, _President __of __the __United __North __American __States_ sub-sect of the _United __Earth __Federation_. This is my _Vice __President_ Jacob McGregor Aires." Pres. David introduces the man next to him. Optimus nods and stands aside

"This is my Vice Commander Torrence" Torrence enters into frame.

"Pleasantries aside Admiral, as an act of good will I wish to meet you in person and continue this introduction." Pres. David offers.

"As an act of good will, I accept. My form requires water so a dock would be sufficient." Optimus says.

"Really?" Pres. David asks confused

"Consider this an act of faith, in return I will reveal how we go into your systems." Optimus offers.

"Very well I will not be alone Admiral." Pres. David accepts

"Nor will I Mr. President simply name where you would like us to meet." Optimus states.

"_Port __Everglades_ in _Ft.__Lauderdale, __Florida_ I believe is not in use." Pres. David states.

"Very well see you there Mr. President." Optimus agrees and cuts off.

"I can have troops surrounding the area in half an hour Mr. President. This "Admiral" tries anything…" a general proclaims before being cut short.

"Stand down General. This Optimus Prime character is nothing like we ever seen. If he is what I think he is, then we have a chance to make first contact, I do not want to be viewed as a hostile. We have a chance to give this "_Admiral_" a view of the human race, and I will not have it look as though we are savages." Pres. David muses

"Sir, you seriously believe that robot looking thing is an extra-terrestrial?" the general exclaims

"Look at the facts; he hacked into our firewalls like they were nonexistent during a meeting within the situation room. That's close circuit unit, no bug on Earth from any of the other sects have that kind of tech. I know our security is the best, my friend Gomez Rodriguez built the thing also he crushed Microsoft and Macintosh in the computer business. So yes I do believe we have ourselves an extra-terrestrial." Pres. David state as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Given the facts, I am inclining to believe that now. Rodriguez's tech is superior to almost anything out there, known or in secret. I still recommend we lock down the port." The general agrees

"Agreed general, limit media to Internationals if the local media wants in tell them to watch _CNBC_ or _CNN_." Pres. David states.

"Media sir?" the general inquires.

"If they wanted to be a secret they would have remained so." Pres. David concludes and makes his way to _Air __Force __One_.

He arrives the jet ready, inspected and cleared to go. President David is accompanied by the general he was discussing his meeting with, _Four __Star __General_ Louis St. McAllen, _Cabinet/__Member_ Carlos S. Gomez, and _Secretary __General_ Susan T. Williams. The vice president enters a second plane with his aide Jason Briggs.

At _Port __Everglades_ Optimus in alt mode warps into a dock unnoticed with along with Torrence and Ironhide in alt modes on Optimus' helipad. In the sky Skyfire patrols the area. In the parking lot at the port's marina Wheeljack and Bumblebee warp into side by side parking spaces also unnoticed. They report several military operatives taking position around the port. Optimus acknowledges this and reports that the same operatives have taken position within his alt mode. Torrence sees pilots enter him and activate his engines.

"Let them fly you." Optimus orders

"You say something Greg?" one of the pilots ask

"No Jason did you?" Greg replies

"Sounded like "_let __them __fly __you_"" Jason states.

"Probably nothing lets go." Greg responds and they take off.

The presidential limousines arrive and make their way to the docks. Secret service agents move into the crowd in plain clothes as the media begins to swarm. The President moves to an open space and waits. After ten minutes a reporter calls out "Maybe you should call out to your aliens" mockingly.

"No need Mr. President but if you would will you tell your military to get off me." Optimus calls out. The president looks around Optimus voice startles him and the media.

"It's THE SHIP!" a sniper cries out! "HOLY CRAP!"

"Torrence land and let your guests off. AUTOBOTS REVEAL YOURSELVES!" Optimus orders.

"Ironhide transform!" The Humvee on the helipad transforms to bot mode.

"Bumblebee transform!" the VW golf in the parking lot calls out transforming to robot mode.

"Wheeljack umwandein sie n!" The Mercedes next to it calls out and transforms to robot mode as Skyfire dives transforming to robot mode and landing in front of the president, who looks up at him.

"DAAAAMMMMNNN!" Pres. David exclaims

"I'm not even the best part." Skyfire smirks as Torrence lands next to him and the pilots exit. Torrence grunts and transforms and points at the ship at the dock.

"Operatives off." He states.

"You all heard the bot off the ship now." Pres. David orders as the military operatives leave single file off the ship. "Are you clear admiral?"

"Indeed. Optimus Prime transform!" Optimus calls out. His guns all align with the bow of the destroyer. The four triple barrel cannons fold to the sides and retract, while the four double barreled cannons point skyward. The stern of the boat splits and fold down and extend to form the legs and feet. The bow splits then spreads apart and rotates down linking to the hips as the arms are revealed splitting apart rotating up and outward then linking with the first two double barreled cannons forming the shoulders and rest of the arms. Finally Optimus' head flips up and connects as his emerald green optics flash. Optimus jumps out of the water and lands next to Torrence with a big "_**BOOM!**_" President David can hardly believe his eyes nor can the media as the broadcast is aired everywhere. President David looks back at the smart mouthed reporter who has apparently fainted. "Get him outta here and tell _CNN_ no more one-on-one interviews while am in office." President David looks up at the Autobots "Welcome to Earth third rock from the sun."

"Thank you Mr. President, but we been here for several millennia we crashed here while in pursuit of our enemies, the Decepticons and their Overlord Megatron." Optimus begins

"I take it they're here as well?" Pres. David assumes.

"Affirmative, this is they're symbol" Optimus answers and a hologram of the Decepticon symbol shoots from the top of his forearm. "They're a malevolent power hungry force lead by the maniacal Overlord Megatron." The hologram changes to an image of Megatron in his cybertronain form.

"All we have is your side of things how do know you're not the malevolent power hungry force?" Pres. David questions.

"Understandable Mr. President, if that were our intentions, we would have already done so. As just revealed we could go without notice till it was too late." Optimus rebuttals.

"Indeed Admiral, but we still only have your word. Are you willing to share what you have just told me to the _United __Earth __Federation_ in further detail?" Pres. David replies smoothly.

"Affirmative." Optimus answers.

"The _UEF_ will be called to emergency summit three weeks from now. I kept my end Admiral." Pres. David says.

"As will I. Wheeljack when we conclude this meeting show President how we did it and give him the software." Optimus nods.

"Ja herr Admiral" Wheeljack sounds off.

"It's been a pleasure Mr. President; Wheeljack will show you how to get in contact with us. Autobots Transform and back to base." All but Wheeljack return to vehicle mode and warp out. Wheeljack escorts the president to Air Force One, he kneels and hands him the software along with the Autobots' frequency.

"Safe journey Herr President." Wheeljack says.

"Thanks same to you." The President says cordially and enters _Air__Force__One_ as Wheeljack warps out. "We need to get that tech, hopefully this will be a fruitful endeavor and develop into a strong alliance."

Off the coast of _Australia_ in Oceania's capital _Sydney_, Axis in her medium armored Bugatti Veyron mode comes through a tunnel leading to _Origin __Energy__'__s_ solar and wind plant undetected. Behind her Dreadnaught in his _AAV-71_ amphibious vehicle mode with Chaos in his alt mode a _Howitzer __XM-197_in tow take the first exit. They are heading to the back of the plant to set up. In the skies above Blitzwing in his alt mode an _F-22 __Raptor_ recons the best point of entry.

Meanwhile at _Base__Richmond__of__the__Royal__Oceanic__Air__Force_ (_ROAF_), Starscream along with Thundercracker and Skywarp ignore orders to turn back or risk being shot down.

"They have no idea what's comin'" Thundercracker chuckles.

"Go ahead humans, I need to be amused" Skywarp scoffs, Starscream remains silent his thoughts hoping this will be a fair fight.

"_F-117s_ final warning mates turn around or risk being shot down please respond." A communication officer warns.

"BLOW IT OUT YOUR EXHAUST! ...mate." Skywarp communicates back then firing _xeric_ missiles takes out the control tower. On the ground Royal Oceanic soldiers scramble to get to the _Double-Bofor__plasma __AA __(Anti-Air) _guns while pilots head to _GDF-111Cs_.

Starscream dives unloading cluster bombs destroying the jets devastating their forces. Thundercracker takes a hit melting and exploding one of his engines as he goes down he transforms revealing himself. The others follow suit, to the horror of the _ROAF_ soldiers. A major contacts another base for backup as Thundercracker fires his arm cannons destroying the building. In moments the base is demolished and burned to rubble.

Back at the _Origin __Energy_ plant Chaos fires the first shots exploding a watch tower as Dreadnaught plows through a wall. Armed security scrambles trying to make head or tails of the situation. Axis plows through the front gate running over many security guards, their cries and bones crack underneath her tires turning her front bumper and tire a deep crimson. Heated shots of incendiary ammo rain down on the Decepticons. The shots cause Axis to transform to robot mode revealing herself to security. The others follow sieging the plant and causing it to go into lockdown protocol.

"Cripes mates their robots, all forces the Bugatti is their leader concentrate fire on the Bugatti." The head of security orders.

"10-04 Jackman" is echoed by security over the radios. The Decepticons were taken a bit back that the humans where surprisingly putting up a fight.

"This is simply delicious! Hear I thought this species was going to be all too easily destroyed." Axis giggles sinisterly.

"They won't last long ma'am they are only postponing their demise." Dreadnaught comments

"I'm actually taking damage, how delectable! Decepticons crank up the onslaught!" Axis yells with glee! Chaos fires blowing a transformer size hole into the main generator. Axis slowly makes her way to the generator but is hit by a sabre grenade to her right leg causing her to take a knee. Her optics flash changing to a deep purple she grits her teeth with a hiss raising her weapon then locking on the head of security. Jackman sees her and fires another sabre grenade Axis fires exploding the grenade no more than 10 feet from Jackman the explosion launches him off the catwalk he was on sending him to the ground below. The rest of guards courageously fight on despite losing their head of security.

The terror at _Origin __Energy_ plant has activated the _Royal __Oceanic __Guard __(ROG)_ soon several armored assault vehicles (_AAVs_) are assembled and executed. Blitzwing reports their location then is ordered by Dreadnaught to engage. Blitzwing heads to guard's location and fires his _VEX_ missiles taking several AAVs out then transforming into his _Merkava __MK-4_ tank mode. The process shocks the _ROG_ to which Blitzwing takes advantage of taking out the lead AAV. The others return fire causing Blitzwing to transform to robot mode revealing himself. He takes a pointblank shot sending him stumbling back.

"Well this is interesting I felt that one. Feel this!" Blitzwing shouts stomping the front of the AAV causing it to pop off the ground and met by his fist launching it towards two others. Their pilots escape as their vehicles are flattened.

"Irwin, Joel, Furler, Kelly, King the blokes at _Origin_ said to use incendiary ammo. They can be hurt, so that means they can die!" Captain Taylor orders as they change ammo and lock & load. They take position and fire on Blitzwing as Starscream and his seekers land and open fire.

At _Autobot __HQ_ Teletran 1 sounds an alarm. "Prime…Admiral Decepticon activity in progress. Location: Oceania Capital _Sydney, __Australia_."

"Affirmative have they contacted the other sects?" Optimus inquires

"Negative. Communications have been compromised. Possible source: The Decepticon known as…" Teletran 1 answers.

"Soundwave. Reroute their communications to _Asian Shogun, UNAS,_ and _UEF_. Open a channel to President Gieraltowski." Optimus commands

"Acknowledge, channel open. Rerouting _Oceania_ communicate." Teletran 1 computes.

"Mr. President its started." Optimus begins

"Admiral you have some…" the president is cut off

"Mr. President the Decepticons are attacking the _Oceania Capital_." Optimus says with urgency.

"Claudia notify General McAllen to give us a visual on Oceania this screen." He orders his aide, within seconds he sees this slaughter. "My God….Zoom in on that things shoulder. The image does and it reveals a Decepticon symbol. "Admiral how fast can you…"

"On my way, my troops should be arriving now. Please notify the appropriate…"

"Already done, looks like this will be our first joint venture Godspeed Admiral." President says as Optimus nods and cuts off.

"Teletran 1 teleport me to the coast." Optimus orders then dematerializes.

Back at Sydney Megatron arrives and takes position and fires a _hellfire_ missile into the middle of downtown. Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee, Roadbuster and Mirage arrive just as the missile strikes. The blast radius takes out several city blocks.

"Autobots, track the origin of that missile." Ironhide orders.

"Coast off the southeast." Jazz answers "I'm on it."

"10-04 Jazz" Ironhide acknowledges "Mirage, Bumblebee with me. Roadbuster with Jazz"

"Where to?" Bumblebee asks.

"The explosions" Ironhide barks annoyed "The humans need aid. Use holograms do not reveal yourselves yet." Ironhide and company race towards downtown. "Teletran 1 send Ratchet ahead to aid with evac, tell him to use holograms do not reveal."

Another _hellfire_ heads towards downtown, hot on its tail Skyfire rockets towards it. He catches up as he gets above the missile then goes supersonic erasing it from existence. He turns around and back to its point of origin.

As Ironhide and his crew arrive Ratchet is already assisting medical crews, before arrival he downloaded files on human anatomy, treatment methods, he is now equivalent to the planet's best doctors. Using holograms his automatic equipment is made to look like the medical officers that the humans see are using them. Following Ratchet's lead Ironhide and Bumblebee's search and rescue equipment are made to look as though they are being used by holograms. Mirage is clever and has a hologram tell victims that his vehicle has autopilot. His form has room for two victims or four children. Before he leaves he launches a holo-device unnoticed to keep his holo-driver in view and constantly moving comforting victims.

The evac finished Ironhide and company race towards the _Origin __Energy_ plant it's now early evening nearing dusk. Off the Coast Optimus locks on to Blitzwing and his rail gun rotates aiming itself. "You sickening Decepticon savage eat this!" He fires and the round rockets towards Blitzwing it hits his legs removing them and part of his waist. Starscream looks around in shock and is met by Ironhide transforming and tackling him. Bumblebee hits his e-brake transforming and launching himself feet first into Thundercracker's jaw. Mirage transforms spinning and firing on Skywarp who teleports behind but is grabbed by Ratchet and slammed into the ground. Bumblebee lands then falls on his hands and kicks back his feet hitting the back of Thundercracker's head. He spins with one hand and fires his blaster with other into Thundercracker's back who falls face first into the ground as Bumblebee recovers in a slide.

Ironhide hammer fists Starscream who catches the blow blocking it kicking Ironhide off himself. Ironhide recovers but is met by Starscream's fist to his jaw. As his body rotates with the blow Ironhide spins behind Starscream and strikes the back of his head with an elbow. He then grabs Starscream and German suplexes him once then flips with another suplex. Starscream lies on the ground stunned and Ironhide finishes him by stomping and crushing head with a twist. Stasis lock. He turns and sees Ratchet and Mirage double teaming Skywarp. He looks around and is impressed with Bumblebee taking on Thundercracker alone. He moves to assist him removing Blitzwing's head with his shoulder cannon, stasis lock terminal, as he walks. He taps Thundercracker on the shoulder he turns meeting Ironhide's fist as Bumblebee jumps on Thundercracker's shoulders and soccer kicks his head spinning off him. Ironhide pulls off one of Thundercracker's arm guns and uses it on him…stasis lock.

The remainder of the _ROG_ forces look on at their saviors with weapons drawn. "H-h-h-h-hold it you mechanical bastards!" Captain Taylor orders with hesitation.

"We mean you no harm if we did you'd all be dead right now." Ironhide states.

"How do we know you won't do it anyways, and that those blokes you neutralized were in the way?" Capt. Taylor argues

"One I wouldn't be talking to you, two your forces are severely compromised and three while we are sitting here yapping the plant we're en route to is losing ground fast. So either step aside or back us up you ornery poozier." Ironhide growls

"Agreed men lets go." Capt. Taylor orders as Ironhide and his crew transform to vehicle and tell some of the men to get in. Capt. Taylor gets into Ironhide with three soldiers. The others get into the rest. They make their way to the warzone at the plant.

As they arrive Dreadnaught fires on them while Axis and Chaos continue to make Energon cubes by the dozen. Axis tosses a teleporter pad to a corner of the room, its connected directly to their base in the Antarctic. "Dreadnaught quit fooling around out there!" Axis calls out.

"We got company Autobots!"Dreadnaught calls back pointing at the entrance.

"Slag, Chaos get out there!" Axis hisses.

"Yes ma'am." Chaos complies and darts out guns blazing. "HHEEE YAAAH!" An AAV hits him pinning him to a storage tank a human pops up its Corporal Peter Furler on the secondary turrent.

"Alright you bloody mech am going make you fall into a million pieces like a ticker tape parade." Corporal Furler unloads the sabre round turrent into Chaos…stasis lock. "Glorious." He goes back inside the AAV. Dreadnaught sees the aftermath of Chaos' fate, enraged he transforms to his _AAV-7A_ (_amphibious __assault __vehicle-7 __armored __class_) vehicle mode and plows his way towards the AAV but is tackled by Ironhide. Dreadnaught transforms back to robot mode and they lock hands. Their heads clash and sparks fly as both Sgt. Maj. of their factions face off. Axis readies the last load but is tackled by Bumblebee. She looks at him disgusted, "You can't be serious lil' one." Bumblebee says nothing her words only infuriate him and slugs her across her jaw. "_**SKRT!**_" her face shield closes catching him off guard. "Unfortunately by the look on your face, what you suspect is true. Now you must die!" her arm opens and transforms into a torture device. She stabs it into Bumblebee's vocal processor destroying it and sending him into stasis lock as she moves to finish him off Ratchet hits her with his blaster. She stumbles back then setting his blaster to EMP fires on her sending her into stasis lock.

Jazz arrives looking worse for wear he transforms only to fall to his knees, "He's coming…" his eyes go dim then terminal stasis lock remaining on his knees. Mirage sees him and calls out to Ratchet. Ratchet runs to him "_**BOOM!**_" an object lands in front of him its back facing him in a crouch and time freezes. Dreadnaught and Ironhide disengage, if Dreadnaught could smile he would be but his emotions are as clear as day in his optics. The object has created a crater upon impact. Its wings retract and fold into its back hiding the rocket pack. It slowly rises to it full massive length. Nothing but an eerie clam, no maniacal laugh only a deathly silence, Mirage and Ratchet look on in horrific awe, Ironhide takes advantage of Dreadnaught's distraction grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulder slamming him into the ground and falling back to Mirage. It object spots him and fires his fusion cannon at him sending Ironhide into stasis lock.

The object then sets his sights on Mirage, the object is Megatron! From above Skyfire comes down already in bot mode he swoops in and grabs Megatron then returns to the sky. The major and the overlord battle it out in the air, neither one of them giving the other an inch.

"Give it up fool!" Megatron bellows slamming his knee into Skyfire's torso.

"Not as so long as there is life in my spark Megatron." Skyfire replies head butting Megatron then hitting him with a haymaker sending him back to the ground and going after him.

"So be it you may be even worth me remembering your name unlike that other one." Megatron scoffs hitting Skyfire with a summersault kick beneath his chin, then rocketing towards him hitting him with his shoulder then grabbing him.

"His name was ROADBUSTER and its Skyfire you sickening piece of slag!" Skyfire proclaims coming down on Megatron's back with a double hammer fist destroying Megatron's rocket pack.

"Whatever fool I'll make short work of you as well." Megatron growls squeezing "_**CRACK!**_" breaking Skyfire's spinal linkage.

"NEVER! This is for ROADBUSTER!" "_**SKRT!**_" Skyfire yells as his battle mask comes down and unloads flares from his sides "_**VESSUR!**_" Sais beam into Skyfire's hands and he comes down and into Megatron's lower back he twists and breaks them off tossing the remainder. Megatron roars in pain squeezing harder "_**CRACK! **__**CRACK!**_" Skyfire goes limp, his sais miss Megatron's spinal linkage. His battle mask fills with mechfluid as Megatron and Skyfire plummet to the earth. "_**KABOOM!**_" The ground shakes as Skyfire takes the blunt of the fall crating a massive impact crater deep enough and massive enough to be a small arena. Megatron rises wincing in pain "_**THUD**_" he turns around and sees Optimus Prime.

"Prime…well as you can see that was easy just like that other punk" Megatron sneers tossing Roadbuster's head at Optimus' feet; he then pulls out a round object…a spark chamber…Optimus looks at Roadbuster's head then at Megatron's hand. "Fool." Megatron smirks and crushes the spark chamber in his hand and tosses it aside. Optimus' optics flash enraged and dashes towards Megatron, who is all too happy to oblige.

Optimus slams his fist into Megatron's solar plexus then comes down with his forearm to his lower back. Megatron growls in pain from where the sais are. Megatron comes up with a double hammer fist uppercut going with the flow flips back and transforms into his vehicle mode and ramming him into the crater wall. He returns to robot mode and slams his fists into Optimus embedding him into the wall. Optimus manages to pull an arm out then both and catches the next blow. Megatron plants his feet as Optimus loosens a leg kicking him in the right side sending the broken off sai deeper into Megatron's body. Megatron bellows in pain sending mech fluid out of his mouth splattering on Optimus' chest. Taking advantage of this pain Optimus releases himself from the wall and with an open palm strikes Megatron's left side. As Megatron jerks to his left Optimus grabs him and tosses him out of the crater. He then is face to face with Torrence, Ratchet, Mirage, the _Asian __Shogun __Imperial __Forces_, the rest of the _Royal __Oceanic __Army__(ROA)_, and the _UNAS_ Marines.

"Next time." Megatron warps out along with the rest of the cons. Optimus walks over to Roadbuster's head picking it up. He then walks over to the crushed spark chamber and falls to his knees he looks up and cries out loudly. Above the human forces hear his anguish as Optimus slowly comes out of the creator head downcast with Skyfire in his arms. Optimus' face shield retracts as he gently places him on the ground. Ratchet gives him a quick scan, "He's banged up pretty bad worse than Jazz. Emergency terminal stasis lock. I need to get him and the others back to base immediately Admiral."

"Affirmative." Optimus nods as Ratchet along with Bumblebee, Ironhide, Jazz, and Skyfire warp out. Torrence, Mirage, and Optimus remain. The armies before them stand at the ready weapons raised.

"We just aided them and now they want to blow us away." Mirage states

"They fear us Sgt. Major" Optimus states as Torrence grunts in agreement. A major from the Asian Shogun steps forward.

In his language of mandarin he states "Forgive our assumptions but in our eyes you all are walking WMDs (_weapons __of __mass __destruction_). Just look around you, the ones you fought nearly leveled this facility."

"Understandable. We also helped evacuated downtown, tend to the wounded, assisted with search and rescue. The Decepticons had the advantage this time and though they got away with most of the energy supplies we prevented them from leveling the entire city. We also rerouted Oceania's communications to the other sects and everything else in our power to prevent what could have been genocide." Optimus replied back in perfect mandarin. The major stunned accepts Optimus' reasoning, he then advices him fervently not to forget the emergency summit. Optimus nods and he and his team are allowed to go and they warp out.

At Autobot HQ Teletran 1 receives a transmission from _UNAS_ president, Optimus pulls it up on the screen. It's a letter:

"_Admiral even though the **Origin ****Energy** plant suffered severely I am happy to inform you it will recover. Though many men lost their lives your intervention saved countless others. We tracked your base to **Panorama ****Point, ****Nebraska** expect a visit from me very soon. The emergency summit will be held on the manmade **Island ****of ****Atlantis** in the middle of the **Atlantic ****Ocean** by now you probably have the location see you there early next week…_

_**David A Gieraltowski III, President of the United North American States.**_

_**End.**_


	4. Politics

_**Politics**_

Its _January 11, 2013_ it's been three weeks since the extra-terrestrials known as the Transformers, a race of sentient robots revealed to be dormant for millions of years, made their presence publicized to the _Earth_'s dominate inhabitants, the humans on December 21,2012. An emergency summit has been called on the manmade island of _Atlantis_, this marks the third time since its inception during the middle of former United States President David A. Gieraltowski, III second term in _July 2009_, that all fourteen members of the _United Earth Federation_ (_UEF_) council have met. The first time on _July 4, 2009_, when US President David became the first _UNAS_ president, was to birth the _UEF_ and its seven sects; the second was _January_ _1, 2010_ to vote on who will be on the council, now _January 11, 2013_ was to discover the intentions of the _Earth_ first extra-terrestrials the Transformers. They would convene on the manmade island of _Atlantis_, located approximately in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

_Atlantis_ was and is considered by all seven sects to be neutral a sort of hallowed ground, a think tank for the council to discuss matters of both sectional matters between other sects and _UEF_ matters that's affected the _Earth_ as a whole. Combat was strictly prohibited and was just as strictly enforced. For anyone to use _Atlantis_ was a leap of faith for every sect had to relinquish any and all weapons and travel via public methods not by private. What you are in your sect matters not on _Atlantis_, if a weapon is detected be it melee or firearm you were executed by the island automatic defense systems. The islands automated defenses systems analyzed every possible aspect down to the molecular reaction. It ran on fusion and solar power built by the best each sect had to offer.

Each of the seven sects had two representatives, their second executive and their ambassador. While each sect's respective heads of state were allowed to attend and voice their opinions. The fourteen members elected a Chief Minister, who moderated, decided speaking time, and acted as a general manager for the day-to-day operations on _Atlantis_. It was the sect's two representatives who were allowed to vote, if the votes were tied then and only then could the Chief Minister vote. To veto a decision had to have 52% supports from within the council meaning eight out of fourteen members had to agree on the veto.

**Council Members by sect:**

Chief Minister: Sonny Napoli of Italy

_United North American States_- Vice Pres. Jacob McGregor Aires and Ambassador Carmen Elena Zedillo

_United Latin States of South America_- Vice Chairman Hugo Santiago Calderón and Ambassador Juan Carlos Pérez

_European Union_- Vice Pres. Giovanni Auditore and Ambassador Gloria Silvio

_New Jerusalem_- Vice Pres. Simon Peres and Ambassador Samuel Aaron

_Asian Shogun_- Vice Chairman Ryu Hoshi and Ambassador Naoto Kan

_African Commonwealth_ - Vice Pres. Densis Mills and Ambassador Michel Rodger

_Kingdom of Oceania_- Prince Jonathan William and Ambassador Henry Blair

As odd as it seemed that the vice would be the one in power it was not so. Each head of state controlled their sect and was responsible for governing law enforcement, its economy, as well as making sure that their sect followed the regulations and policies of the _United Earth Federation_. It may seem backwards but it worked and made sure that each head of state did not turn into a tyrannical dictator.

Outside the International Media Broadcasters gathered along the shore of _Atlantis_ waiting for the arrival of the Admiral of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. Soon a destroyer with the admiral Autobot insignia on its forward splitting in half separating the port bow and starboard bow, warped into dock. The media loved it, yelling to their corresponding camera people, "Did you get that, please god tell me you got that!" To which the camera men said yes they did.

"This is interesting eh, Torrence?" Optimus sighed he already knew he wasn't going to like what these humans called the "_media_" or "_press_." Torrence grunted in agreement with Optimus immediately regretting coming along monitor duty was looking more pleasing by the nanosecond. "Too late vice commander any attempt to escape this will be viewed as AWOL. You wanted to come you will not abandon me now or you can kiss your rank good bye." Optimus said sternly even though he was enjoying pulling rank on Torrence. Torrence simply brooded "_maybe_ "he thought "_it will be better inside the UEF building_" He took off Optimus then landing along the shore.

"Torrence transform" he called out and did to a barrage of camera flashes, he had to adjust his optics to a lower setting to compromise with the flashes.

"Torrence, Torrence over here can we get a statement" was the phrase yelled by many reporters trying to be the first to an exclusive with the _Vice Commander of the Autobots_. Torrence remained silent shaking his head at the panorama and chaos. All he wanted to do was get inside the building if he could warp in and would have but out of respect for the _UEF_ a gate was not permitted inside. Meanwhile Optimus Prime watched the fiasco still in destroyer mode. He chuckled to himself at Torrence's growing anxiety, the poor vice commander couldn't move.

"Optimus to _UEF_ can you send out an escort team of myself and my vice commander your media is preventing us from reaching the summit."

"10-04 Admiral escorting teams are being assembled from all seven sects. _**ETA three minutes**_."

"Affirmative and acknowledged thank you _UEF_."

"Our pleasure Admiral. _UEF_ out."

"Torrence hang tight escorting teams are on their way." Optimus called out, Torrence grunted agitatedly. Optimus chuckled again to himself thanking Primus he was not the first to transform or he'd be the one in Torrence's position right now.

Three minutes passed but seemed to be hours in the optics of Torrence, the media was literally right up on him he couldn't move or transform without risking injury to the humans. The seven escorting teams moved in and kept the media at bay setting up a very large perimeter between the _UEF_ building and its _VIPs_. Optimus satisfied with the escort teams efforts transformed to robot mode, the media roared with approval calling out to him like he was a famous celebrity. Optimus was baffled, for to him what he did was nothing spectacular simply changing forms. He looked around and returned to destroyer mode again the media roared with approval.

Finally he returned to robot mode and shot out flares, the media ate it up. From what he researched about _Earth_'s "_media_" they would turn on someone quicker than the Autobot Elder Council of Three could resume control of _Cybertron_ with even a hint of a war ending. He then regretted shooting the flares, he got caught up in the moment. It also didn't help seeing Torrence glare at him, but then Torrence accidentally "_**SHRKT!**_" brought down his deathmask due to his somewhat embarrassment of his leader.

"Mire el vice commander, Carlos did you get that? Madre de Dios you better of gotten that!" a _ULSSA_ reporter exclaimed

"Si Sonia I did!" Carlos replied. Torrence groaned the media was getting to him he kept the deathmask on to hide his expression. "Mire como una Diablo. Very escary."

"¡Ya dejan mi en paz! ¡Por favor ya!" Torrence growled; translation "Enough leave me alone, please enough." The media was impressed especially the Latins.

"HORA SI! Alright we got the first statement! Como eso mundo! Take that world! Telemundo Internacional got it first!" Sonia proclaimed winking into the camera with a thumb up. Optimus walked up to Sonia and her cameraman.

"Oyes Sonia es El Lieder, the Leader" Carlos proclaimed. Optimus gave her signal to move her mike so he could tell her something. She complies.

"If you promise to leave my vice commander alone I will give you and only you an exclusive interview. You must do that and also help keep the others at bay when we come out or no deal." Optimus offered. Sonia was nearly rabid this was her first time in _Atlantis_ and as an international reporter. Now she was going to get the interview of a lifetime, like heck if she wasn't going to accept.

"¿No mentiras? No Lies? Exclusive?"

"No mentiras. No lies. Exclusive. Accept and keep to your word and I will keep mine as Admiral of the Autobots. You hear that Telemundo Internacional."

"Si got it." Carlos grinned. Sonia turned into a woman possessed; no one got nowhere near both of them. All succumbed to her fiery Latina temper. Optimus smiled behind his face shield he was going to remain true to his word, she reminded him of Straxus. The thought of Straxus stirred within his being, was she still out there was she okay? Last time he saw her he told her that their daughter turned traitor. The rage in her optics shook him to the core and the bullets flying out of her Dred blaster nearly melted it, shutter…good times. He made his way with Torrence inside the _UEF_ building.

Optimus entered the _UEF_ Council Chamber, fourteen members looked at them in awe. The chamber was all encompassing with monitors, holo-projectors, and a large table in the shape of a "U" with all fourteen members looking at Optimus and Torrence. There were no seats for their _VIPs_ so rail carts were brought in, in parts and assembled into a makeshift couch.

The council allowed them to sit as they did, the makeshift couch held together well thanks to the keenest engineers from the _ULSSA_ and its padding was from the _KO_ softest and sturdiest around, and its elegant fabric covering was from the _AC_ offering up the finest quality, the embroidering was from the _AS_ done from their best artists and stitched by computer controlled machines. The supply and idea of rail carts came from _UNAS_ toughest steel/titanium amalgam in all of the _UEF_. The purple dyes were from finest the _NJ_ ever made, and the frame design was from the _EU_'s most innovative minds. The makeshift couch was a marvel of unification and design from what the seven sects had to offer each sects symbol was integrated into the embroidery. Optimus and Torrence were highly impressed and comfortable, Torrence seemed to be lost in its design tracing with his finger its embroidery.

"Axiom Nexus." Torrence said his voice almost a whisper

"What do you mean?" Vice chairman Ryu Hoshi inquired in Japanese noticing Torrence lost in the embroidery.

"My home, sir…" Torrence replied back in Japanese. Optimus arose suddenly as did the Council.

Chief Minister Napoli said in an Italian accent, "This meeting come to order. The floor recognizes the new comer to our planet, Optimus Prime."

"If you would permit me to use your computer system." Optimus stated repeating it to each of the Council members in their native tongues. Intrigued by the request they allowed him, from subspace a scanner appeared and Optimus placed it on the control panel. It intergraded and installed itself into the computer's hard drive and console. The Council members were about to sound the alarm when Optimus told them that he installed a universal translator. He told them to touch and speak into the scanner a few sentences in their corresponding languages. Nervously each one compiled. After a few seconds they all understood one another, the chosen language was English, shocked before they could speak.

"This one of many gifts we offer to the people _Earth_. As we learn and grow to trust one another we will share more. We regret that we brought our war to your humble planet, and wish only to better prepare your planet for the times ahead. Our enemies the Decepticons wish to bleed your planet of its natural resources and extinguish your race not because you can prevent them from taking what they want. No, they view you as what you humans call "pests that ruin the crop." Humans being the pests and the crop being _Earth_'s natural resources such as solar, wind, hydro, and fusion energies; they will use these to form our source of life and power….Energon." Optimus said passionately.

"What do the Autobots wish to do? The same thing?" Vice Pres. Densis Mills inquired his voice enveloped a smooth Nigerian accent.

"Negative, our wish is only to destroy our enemies and protect the innocent. Freedom is right of sentient beings. This is not only my code, but the code of the Autobot race. It sums up everything we stand for. We have our own methods of harvesting Energon, which we will share in due time. As of right now we have noticed that fusion energy is in its infancy on this planet, if you give us sanctuary we will share our knowledge with you." Optimus added.

Chief Minister said, "The floor is now open for debate."

"And if we don't give you sanctuary?" Prince Jonathan William inquired in a deep Australian voice.

"We will leave your planet." Optimus said directly

"Forgive our suspicions, but the presence of the Decepticons is an all too convenient excuse for us to give you sanctuary. Admiral it seems at least from my prospective a ruse for you to wipe us out from existence." Vice Chairman Hugo Santiago Calderón said in Peruvian accented English.

"If that were so councilman we would have never came to this summit. Nor would we have allowed one of our own to parish. You remember what happened last week in Oceania's capital, I lost a damn good solider now I have to justify his death to not only our government but to his family as well. Yes council men we have families just like you, just as you all are held accountable to your people so am I." Optimus replied.

"What happened in my kingdom was a massacre; those people, guards, and citizens lost their lives in the _Origin Energy_ plant, the Royal Oceanic Guard, and downtown Sydney dead, injured or just gone. Total of _**400 dead, 600 wounded and 100 still missing total lost 1100 lives**_. How do you account for that Admiral what is your justification?" Prince William said enraged.

"_**One:**_ I came here full knowing of your kingdom's loss. _**Two:**_ my men worked in full cooperation with your kingdom's forces. _**Three:**_ we rerouted your blocked communications to the _AS_ and _UNAS_, as well as the _UEF_ take a look at your logs you will see our trace._** Four:**_ my forces assisted in evacuation of downtown Sydney, along with tending to the wounded and search and rescue potential losses the incident in Sydney without our intervention would have been the total annihilation of your kingdom's capital." Optimus answered intensely

"Prince William sire" Chief Minister Henry Blair said humbly.

"Yes chief minister?" Prince William fumed.

"He's right, each one of those hellfire _missiles_" Chief Minister Blair said emphasizing the word "_missiles_."

" Wait did you just say "_missiles_" as in plural?" Prince William gasped at the revelation.

"Yes sire_ missiles_ our forces as well as the Asian Shogun's detected three _missiles_ fired off the coast of Sydney only one of them struck downtown the other two were destroyed by what we now know to be the Admiral's contingency unit." Chief Minister Blair concluded

"I concur with Ambassador Blair's statement our navy's _anti-SAM_ (_Surface-to-Air Missile_) battery officer detected the third missile and disabled it. Upon explosion the officer got a snap shot of this launching from the water. Admiral I take it that is…" Chief Minister Naoto Kan agreed and stated with a Chinese accent.

"Megatron, affirmative."

"Prince William our marines also got this footage from the _Origin Energy_ plant." Vice Pres. Jacob McGregor Aires said with a southeast Texan accent he hit a button on the table's touchscreen and footage of Megatron and Optimus' battle played each blow echo in the chamber Torrence gave Optimus a fist pound. Optimus was beginning to like this gesture.

Before Prince William could call it choreographed the footage showed Optimus loosening a leg from the crater wall kicking Megatron in the right side causing Megatron to bellow in pain sending mech fluid out of his mouth splattering on Optimus' chest. "Also in addition this footage one of our pilots caught this; apparently this was before the battle you witnessed between the Admiral and Megatron" Vice Pres. Aires hit another button on the touchscreen and footage played showing Skyfire and Megatron duking out it high above Sydney. "Given this footage, the Admiral along with his forces' actions at Sydney I make a motion to vote for sanctuary for the Autobots. I truly believe together this potential alliance can greatly benefit our planet but mankind as well." Vice Pres. Aires proclaimed fervently.

"As ambassador of the _UNAS_ I second the motion." Ambassador Carmen Elena Zedillo said with a Mexican accent.

Chief Minister Napoli said, "The motion is recognized and voting will begin."

"Admiral the _UNAS_ has voted already that if the _UEF_ votes against sanctuary for you and your forces our sect will still grant your sanctuary and accept the consequences along with it." Vice Pres. Aires announced looking at Optimus then at the rest of the council members. Vice Chairman Hugo Santiago Calderón and Ambassador Juan Carlos Pérez discuss amongst themselves Ambassador Pérez's blackberry goes off and he shows it to Vice Chairman Calderón who then rises.

"The _ULSSA_ votes sanctuary and along with the _UNAS_ will offer sanctuary as well if the _UEF_ votes against making both continents available for the Autobots." Vice Chairman Calderón proclaims nodding his head to Optimus.

"Your race reminds us of Abraham's struggle. Make that two continents and a sect. We vote sanctuary." Vice Pres. Simon Peres says in accented Hebrew nodding as well.

"Admiral-san given enough time, any man may master the physical. With enough knowledge, any man may become wise. It is the true warrior who can master both…and surpass the result. You are now welcomed on three continents." Vice Chairman Ryu Hoshi states and bows keeping his eyes on Optimus.

"Tien Ta'ai." Torrence says and bows to the vice chairman, who smiles.

"Admiral tomorrow belongs to the people who prepare for it today; the Autobots are welcomed on four continents. Vice Pres. Densis Mills cheers as Torrence and Optimus, who retracts his face shield, smile.

"I added that African proverb to my code the moment I read it Vice Pres. Mills." Optimus replied.

"As inspiring as all your words of wisdom are, the _EU_ votes yes to the sanctuary looks like you only have to further convince the _Kingdom of Oceania_." Vice Pres. Giovanni Auditore says in a ruff Italian accent.

"Prince William no matter what your kingdom votes the Autobots more than willing to assist you with finding the remaining 100 missing and continue to provide your people with medical assistance." Optimus says humbly "All life is precious even those of our enemies, all I personally can offer is my deepest condolences and our unconditional assistance." Moments pass as if they were hours, as the prince and his chief minister discussed and debated.

"The _Kingdom of Oceania_ votes yes but only with limited access for a probationary period of 548 days that's roughly a year and a half. Thank you for your offer to help we accepted you will be working side by side with the Royal Oceanic Military. Does this suite the _UEF_ council?" Prince William states and the council agrees and the prince sits. Optimus rises as well as Torrence.

"Thank you members of the _United Earth Federation_ and to you good Prince for offering us second chance, for sanctuary. My hope is that we will grow together as beings from different worlds to form a not only an alliance but a friendship that will stand to define us both for many generations." Optimus proclaims as the council chamber breaks out in applause.

As it dies down and Chief Minister Napoli called the meeting to order Optimus concludes by saying he would like his Chief Science Officer Wheeljack and Chief of Medical Ratchet to hold a summit to further advance the _UEF_ in fusion technology as well as to help advance them in the medical field. The council puts it to vote and unanimously it passes. A new summit is set for a later time to last two weeks. The meeting over the council makes a motion to end and it passes. Optimus makes his way out Torrence right behind him he stops to talk to Sonia from Telemundo Internacional.

"Lieder Optimus, que passo , what happened in the meeting can we get una declaración, a estatement?"

"Si, yes you can, the _UEF_ has concedidlo el santuario, unánimemente, granted us sanctuary, unanimously. Vamos a trabajar, we are going to work, de común acuerdo, hand in hand with/con the/la _Kingdom of Oceania_, para encontrar a esos desaparecidos, to find those still missing, inmóvilles de las consecuenias, from the aftermath."

"Gracias Lieder Optimus, Thank you. I'm, Estoy Sonia Del La Garza from Telemundo International at _Atlantis_, Gracias por todo back to you Juan.

_**END.**_


	5. Geothermic

Okay I explain alot about a Geothermic Energy here so you will be educated sorry :) However the way my character Naylz talks is very mafiaso so here is glossary.

**Compare** -_literally "Godfather" in Italian_

**Familia** - _"the family"in this case the Decepticons_

_**Action**- profits or details_

**Capo di Tutti Capi**- _Boss of Bosses_

**Caporegime**- _synonymous with capo but used to refer to more significant group leaders_

**Zips**-_ a derogatory term in this case describing humans_

Also in this chapter you will learn about some of the history of the _African Commonwealth_ sect of the _UEF_.

* * *

><p><span>Geothermic <span>

On board the Nemesis in the medical bay the Chieftain of Medical, Servo tends to the fallen Decepticons. He already tossed Blitzwing and Starscream into separate CR (Cybertronain Repair) chambers do to the severities of their injuries along with their corresponding parts. The CR chamber takes care of the rest. Servo studied with the Autobot Chief of Medical, Ratchet at the Cybertron Medical Academy at Rayon Drexel but Servo was debarred due to his extensive horrific experiments on not only the injured but the healthy as well. Wither they volunteered or not was not his concern nor did it matter. All Servo wanted was to push the limits of his patients' physically, mentally, and emotionally pain and then repeat over and over till he saw fit. This made him not only avid as a Decepticon doctor but as a successful interrogator as well.

Megatron and Dreadnaught could not count how many countless victims both Decepticon and Autobot alike he cracked and left them a shell of their former selves. Both of them had to physically stop the "good" doctor many a time for them to even get all the Intel said victim had. Servo thoroughly enjoyed his work. As he worked on the Decepticon Overlord repairs, Megatron never took his optics off of him, never once allowed the "good" doctor to put him under. Primus only knew what Servo take out or add. Fourteen different occasions Servo tried to experiment on Megatron's spark, plant various mind control devices so intricately placed that it wasn't for several Earth years till they were discovered. He also went so far as to replicate Megatron's very being to improve himself, till Soundwave discovered it, then blackmailed him before turning him in.

One thing was for sure Servo was more valuable to Megatron alive then dead. For every thousand wrongdoings Servo made up for it by his countless upgrades to Megatron's forces and Megatron himself. Because of this Megatron's troops lasted longer in battle, their recovery time was cut in half, and their endurance levels were astounding. For this and this alone was Megatron's reason for not extinguishing Servo's revolting spark.

"Megatron will you quit struggling you're only pushing it further in and dangerously close to your spinal linkage. Will you please let me put you under…. " Servo is cut off by Megatron grasping his neck.

"That one mistake got me several mega cycles under your "caring guidance" You twisted excuse for a doctor. RAGH!" Megatron hissed and growled through gritted teeth as Servo yanked one of Skyfire's Sais out. With one arm he threw Servo through a wall. Do to the fact that the CR chamber could not remove shrapnel or in Megatron's case a broken sai from his body. Servo had to operate and remove the broken sai manually. It was an excruciatingly painful process especially without sedatives. Grasping his throat and entering back in Servo grabbed sedative device only to be met by Axis' torture device inches from his "pride."

"You heard our Lord no sedative you sick piece of slag!" Axis hissed

"As you can see our "Lord" is in pain sweet delicious pain" Servo said disturbingly smoothly. Axis disgusted by him moves her torture device with a jolt only for Servo to block and inject her with the sedative. Servo licks his lips but hears Megatron's cannon cock and charge.

"Touch her and I will end your sorry existence!" Megatron barks. Servo hits a button on his forearm and convulses in pain. "You think I didn't see you install that electro-disruptor when you were pulling out the sai? Fool! I removed it and installed it on you when I grabbed your throat!" The electro-disruptor shorts out and Servo falls to the ground twitching, Axis comes to she rises and slams her torture device into Servo's "pride" Growling and laughing causing him immense pain. Megatron orders her to cease after an hour and a half. "Get your sorry carcass up and finish repairing me." Megatron commands. Shaking then finally focusing Servo finishes Megatron's repairs under the watchful optic of Axis without further incident.

Megatron rises painfully turning down Axis' help to assist him to the CR bath. Servo is dismissed to his quarters as the Decepticon Chieftain of Science Naylz enters.

"Boss, I pick up some Intel that can be useful to the familia, if you catch my drift." Naylz began. Upon choosing his alt mode an Armored Mercedes G550 and downloading Earth's history, Naylz became fascinated with the Sicilian La Cosa Nostra, the mafia; however the literal translation of Cosa Nostra is "This thing is ours." To which Naylz loved even more, since then he integrated everything the Sicilian mafia was into his central programing. After a while Megatron caught on to Naylz's coded speech patterns. He even adopted the Omertá, the code of silence, and enforced it among his troops.

"Tell me my compare what have you found." Megatron said in his best Marlon Brando impersonation, this seemed to bring out the best in Naylz it was a small thing, pointless really but it work so Megatron would do it on occasion.

"Don Megatron, I have discovered a source of energy that can be used to stabilize the Energon cubes during transit also this energy the zips (a derogatory term in this case describing humans) use can in itself be turned into Energon cubes, they're not as potent but I'm working on it."

"Tell me the action compare."

"The energy originates from the formation of this planet…."

"Go on"

"From radioactive decay, because of this when it makes contact with water will act as a natural control or stabilizer when it becomes steam. As it turns a turbine the properties from the steam filter into the energy output. This then can be used to preexisting Energon cube to stabilize them or be turned into Energon cubes"

"Energon is in itself stable this information is useless"

"The Energon from Cybertron is stable because our planet can produce it naturally."

"You're not making any sense, the Energon cubes we made…"

"That's just it my capo di tutti capi their synthetic. We loss almost half of them in transit…" Naylz said downhearted Megatron's optics flared with rage "With respect Don Megatron our caporegime. Soundwave is not a scientist and did not factor in the zips methods of harvesting energy, it may be like ours but slightly more unstable. He was on the right tract though." Naylz reasoned Megatron was still enraged but it was gradually coming down. Naylz continued, "Once we get the geothermic energy into the cubes they will stabilize I tested my theory on some of the remaining cubes, using geothermic energy found on this continent it works but the stuff in the continent is not enough, I cased three plants in the _African Commonwealth_ state of _Kenya , Olkaria I, II,_ and _III_. _I_ and _II_ are flash steam type meaning: they pull deep, high pressure hot water into lower- pressure tanks using the resulting flashed steam to turn turbines that produce the energy we need, but require fluid temperatures of a minimum of 180 degrees or more. _III_ is binary cycle which will be very beneficially to us here, if we take that plant gut it and bring it here. We can harvest the little we have here on this ice ball."

"Tell me more about _Olkaria III's_ binary cycle system." Megatron

"As you wish: it can use fluid temperatures at 134.6 degrees , the moderately hot geothermal water is passed by a secondary fluid with a much lower boiling point than water. This causes the secondary fluid to flash vaporize which then drives the turbines."

"How is this beneficiary to us?" Megatron said irked he wanted Naylz to get to the point.

"Oddly enough the pockets of geothermic activity here naturally make the water 134.6 degrees. I rather not…"Naylz cautioned

"Build from scratch why, when we can get one and rebuild it here, very good Naylz." Megatron complimented.

"Thank you sir, shall I gather a crew?" Naylz inquired

"Indeed, Starscream and his lackeys are still down. Chaos just recovered take him, Axis and Dreadnaught. You will take lead since you know what you're dealing with." Megatron edicts Naylz simply nods even though he doesn't care for having Chaos, but he'll have Dreadnaught deal with him. Axis looked at Megatron her optics revealing her concerns about Servo. Megatron looked at her his optics told her he would be fine. He never had to question her or Soundwave's loyalty. She was one of the only people he actually cared about the rest could go to the inferno. The daughter he always wanted, unlike his idiot offspring Chaos.

Naylz and his crew warped out of the frozen wasteland of Antarctica to the hot and humid mangrove forests of the Great Rift Valley in Kenya. Olkaria I was in the distance it was guarded but not as heavy as the Origin Energy plant was. In the middle of the plant on one of the reactors was the KenGen logo above the logo on top were snipers. Since the assault on the Origin Energy plant and the ROAFbase security companies worldwide the biggest being G4S Solutions went on a massive upgrading renovation. Any energy plants, transportation facilities, communication centers, etc. that had armed guards were given sabre ammo wielding weapons, no excuses. The UEF knew sabre ammo effected transformer armor and took no chances.

Axis looked at the terrain then looked at Naylz, Chaos, and Dreadnaught. Before she could say something smirk Naylz give her some special off road tires and a undercarriage guard, he offered to help her with the undercarriage part but was met with a cocked blaster pointed at his head and a surprising polite no. Naylz understood and cautiously stepped aside next to Chaos, who snickered to which Naylz slapped him upside his head. Axis installed the components given and transformed, the others did likewise. They made their way towards the plant and stopped a few clicks from the target at Naylz command. Axis didn't like taking orders from anyone that wasn't Megatron. She worked furiously hard to become Megatron's second in command for what to let some two bit chieftain to her orders to the inferno with that! She hated it, but Megatron said he was to lead this mission. It was understandable that he knew what was at stake, those energon cubes she harvested took a lot of work only for them to blow up during transport. It was humiliating; she followed Soundwave's design to the letter, only for it to blow up in her face.

As soon as Soundwave returned she was on him their battle lasted for hours before Naylz broke it up. In retrospect she was glad he stepped in for if it would have been Megatron it wouldn't have been pretty. Naylz kept the incident quiet till he figured out what went wrong with the cubes. When he told Megatron she thought he was going to end them all and start fresh with a new crew.

She seen Megatron do that before, it was the reason there were four warlords instead of originally five. Naylz had some cogs she give him that, but Megatron was not unreasonable, if the explanation was proven indeed valid you'd live. If you fix your errors before it reached his audios you had a chance so long as your case was in his optics valid. The case with the loss of Energon; Earth's resources were not fully understood. Soundwave had only Cybertronain Synthetic Energon research to base his design on. Axis only had Soundwave's design to use in her Energon harvesting. Naylz was Megatron's most innovated scientist, the pride of the Decepticon Science Academy in Kaon. Megatron himself presented Naylz with his credentials since he was top of his class from there he gave him his rank of Chieftain IV of Science and added him to his contingency. It was these facts alone along with Naylz's solution to further losses that Megatron saw justified the Energon loss. He didn't like it but it was justified.

Axis revved her engine in aggravation to the delay, she wanted to cut loose and mindlessly slaughter everyone within that planet. Naylz saw things differently, after the first attack in Sydney he knew the zips were going to be better prepared this time. Naylz suggested that the snipers needed to be taken out first via Chaos' cannon mode while Dreadnaught comes from the hill and plant himself among the other AAV-7As at the southern wall. Axis would reveal herself first to distract them while taking out the guards on the wall with heavy sabre weapons. After that Dreadnaught will take out the other AAV-7As then enter in taking out the remaining guards securing it while he swoop in and harvest the energy. Axis pointed out the possibility of communications. Dreadnaught pulls out an RID(Radio Interaction Disruptor) bomb. "Chaos use your cannon to launch this at the snipers it will explode killing them while cutting their communiqué" Dreadnaught states he liked Naylz plan and enjoyed further irking Axis with his solution. He never liked a fembot being second-in-command; his distaste was only further enhanced by her being a former Autobot.

Naylz along with other 'cons took positions, Axis stood back waiting for Chaos to hit his targets with the RID bomb. "BOOM!" the first shot is heard as the snipers on top of the reactor exploded in a burst of red then consumed by flame. "RRREEZZZRTT!" The RID bomb knock out any and everything communiqué related. Olkaria I was officially cut off from the rest of the African Commonwealth. Axis made her move as she transformed to vehicle mode and raced down toward the front gate. She loved going through the "front door" as she power slid she transformed to robot mode and started to unload her weapon hitting her targets with deadly accuracy, each one bursting in an explosion of crimson. The zips were quickly overwhelmed even though they surrendered Axis along with Chaos continued to exterminate them. Naylz with the help of Dreadnaught started to make Energon cubes, the genocide outside was distasteful and unappealing, though they kept it to themselves. They set up teleportation pads at the far end of the generator room.

Waiting personally at the cargo bay of the Nemesis Megatron, now fully repaired and control free took inventory of the haul. Every one of the energon cubes arrived stable, Naylz did it, all Megatron needed him to do now was to enhance the current load and find a way stabilize future Energon loads at-site rather than transporting each haul manually to base then stabilize them. "Exemplary Naylz you did the organization (mafia speak for in this case the Decepticons) well!" Megatron said in his Marlon Brando voice.

"Fug'get 'bout it!" Naylz cheered "Olkaria I is ka' put on to Olkaria II"

"Proceed compare, work your way to a… big earner for the familia." Megatron finished still imitating Marlon Brando then punch out.

African Commonwealth capital Tripoli, Libya, Ambassador Michel Rodger makes his way to his president's office with disturbing news. "President Shangobunni, President Shangobunni Kenya has reported loss of communication with Olkaria I along with power loss in a third of their country that including back up power." The ambassador said in his baritone voice. President Takata Shangobunni was enjoying his daily meditation like he always had since graduating seminary school. It was during the noon hour that he would shut down his daily activities for two hours so he could meditate for an hour and take a short nap. His cabinet knew never to interrupt him during this time unless whatever the matter was truly needed his attention, other than that it could wait till 1400hrs. Up till now that never happened, rising to his full 6'9 height President Takata Shangobunni was a giant among men. He was built like an armored tank but had the personality of televangelist Billy Graham unless you got him angry then his personality was that of a jaguar, not pretty. The ambassador immediately apologized for disturbing his president, being 5'9 and cut he was not easily intimidated but looking up at President Shangobunni's emerald eyes felt like he was a mouse and the president was a tarantula.

"Come again ambassador? What is the meaning of this disturbing my meditations?" Pres. Shangobunni inquired in his slightly irked deep husky voice.

"My apologizes Mr. President, but this couldn't wait." The ambassador said respectfully.

"I will be the judge of that." Pres. Shangobunni replied his voice was like a steel trap shutting.

"Kenya reported that they loss communications with Olkaria I and that they have also loss power in a third of their country. Given the current…" the ambassador was cut off.

"Could be the Decepticons….Yes this is indeed urgent…. I will not take any chances ready our forces to rendezvous with those in Kenya make sure they are armed with sabre round ammo. If the Decepticons are behind this I want them to be ready." Pres. Shangobunni ordered

"Shall we contact the Autobots?" the ambassador inquired.

"Not yet. We will not run to them every time a Decepticon rears its head." Pres. Shangobunni stated even toned.

"Agreed Mr. President, my apologizes again for disturbing you." The ambassador apologized.

"You were right to bring this to my attention ambassador you have nothing to apologize for. Good day." The president finished and laid his massive hand on the ambassador's shoulder and said a silent prayer then dismissed him. He then closed his door and went back to his meditations along with silent prayer.

After World War III Africa finally was given a chance to advance, sick of being divided and losing Egypt to Israel, it was the second continent to become truly united the first being Australia forming the Kingdom of Oceania. Since that time Africa, now called the African Commonwealth, quickly became a military superpower, the first countries to unite: Libya, Eritrea, Djibouti, Ethiopia, Kenya, Uganda, Dem. Rep. of Congo, Central Africa Republic and Chad these nine started the campaign to ridding its lands of tyrannical warlords and dictators, beginning with Sudan in a matter of hours they overthrew the warlords controlling it and freeing slaves. After that other countries within the African Commonwealth got the message. It took almost two years after World War III to happen but it did the African Commonwealth was united and finally at peace. By the time the other sects were formed Africa was totally changed for the better standing on its own and for a lot of the other sects as a beacon of hope which acted as a catalyst to unifying themselves.

What the Asian Shogun had in numbers the African Commonwealth had in weapons they lacked in military vehicles such as tanks, aircraft, etc., but the African Commonwealth had missiles, cannons, guns, etc. Within minutes AC forces in Chad, Sudan, Ethiopia and Uganda converged and rendezvous with the Kenya contingency. They then made their way to the Great Rift Valley then finally to Olkaria I. Upon arrival they were awestruck at the genocide before them. To describe the sight as a slaughterhouse would be an inadequate description. The Decepticons left no survivors to further desecrate the lives they taken the 'cons used their blood to paint their insignia on top of the KenGen Logo. The African Commonwealth forces groaned and vomited at the sight before them. Bravely they shook off their feelings there will be time for grieving later, but as of right now they needed to ban together and avenge their countrymen.

The AC forces made their way to the Decepticons next target Olkaria II with great hast. Being fueled by their spirit of vengeance it didn't take them long to reach their destination.

"There they are open fire!" A general said as three M109A6 Paladin Howitzers rolled up beside him loaded with 155mm sabre rounds unleashed their payloads upon the Decepticons. As they hit their targets the Decepticons they were caught off guard and send flying. As they landed Dreadnaught chuckled, "Is that all you got! Dreadnaught Transform!" Dreadnaught transformed to vehicle m ode and took out one of the cannons. Axis shook off her daze and made her way around the back of the AC forces, as the others lay down suppressive fire on the AC forces.

"Behind us." A sergeant cried out from his AAVs as he took position on the secondary turrent. Axis return to robot mode taking heavy sabre fire she fired on the soldiers on the ground making short work of them as they burst into a spray of crimson. Her paint job was already a dark red of dry blood from Olkaria I. "You really think you can take me, Warlord Queen of the Decepticons!" she laughs as the sergeant drops inside the AAV and comes out with a javelin rocket launcher, it locked on to Axis.

"Consider yourself overthrown, witch!" the sergeant shouted firing the javelin it hits it mark as he himself bursts into an array of crimson. The rocket sends Axis flying then landing on her back on a boulder. Sparks and electricity flying she lies twitching her systems shut down.

"General we need backup." A corporal states as he fires on the Decepticons.

"Agree Corporal, contact Libya we need the Autobots." The general answers as he signals his communication officer to transmit a distress.

Back at Tripoli, Libya President Takata answers it personally. "Read you loud and clear backup will be called." He hits a button with the Autobot insignia on it, "Admiral please come in urgent. Admiral please come in."

"I read you President Takata Shangobunni, how can we assist you?"

"The Decepticons are attacking Olkaria II my forces need aide."

"Understood, sending Wheeljack, Torrence, and Ratchet to Olkaria II." Optimus punches off "Autobots front and center we got an alpha 3 situation." Optimus orders as his troops do as ordered. "Torrence take Wheeljack and Ratchet to Olkaria II and assist them there. Bumblebee and I will go to Olkaria III and evacuate them and provide backup am sure the 'cons will strike there next. Ratchet what's Skyfire's status?" Optimus paused as Torrence grunted acknowledging as the admiral faced Ratchet.

"Still recovering, Ironhide too, Jazz is combat ready." Ratchet reported.

"Affirmative he'll join us. Autobots Transform and Roll out!" Optimus finished briefing as the others transformed to vehicle modes and warped out first, then Optimus still in bot mode, Bumblebee, and Jazz next.

At Olkaria II things were getting worse the African Commonwealth were holding but fading fast. Torrence, Ratchet and Wheeljack warp in and took positions.

"Dis is un not good." Wheeljack shook his head.

"Tell me about it it's a slaughter." Ratchet growled as Torrence grunted in agreement.

"Herr Torrence, do you have unz suggestion?" Wheeljack inquired.

"Ratchet get to the general get us briefed; Wheeljack with me." Torrence ordered.

"I'm a doctor not a messenger." Ratchet barked.

"Now Ratchet!" Torrence transformed and took to the air as Wheeljack transformed and raced down to the battlefield. Ratchet moved to the general who was on top of a M109A6 Paladin Howitzer.

"General am Chief Ratchet what's our status?" Ratchet inquires

"Thank God. Olkaria I is a total loss no survivors. We got here in the middle of their attack on Olkaria II. Several killed here but several more injured." General said relieved.

"Primus man why did you call us before? Those lives..." Ratchet was cut off.

"If we go to you every time the Decepticons attack what good are we to our country?" General stated.

"I admire your pride general but it always comes before the fall." Ratchet rebutted

"Point taken where is the Admiral?" the general asked

"Evacuating Olkaria III, if the Decepticons advance the admiral will take them out." Ratchet answered

"Acceptable, there's only three 'cons left one of my sergeants took out the female…" the general paused.

"Impressive she's a real witch, where is he?" Ratchet complimented

"Dead." The general said downhearted.

"Damn." Ratchet cursed softly he moved to protect the general as he caught a blast from Chaos' cannon. "Ragh! You spawn of Unicron!" Ratchet returned fire hitting Chaos dead in his chest. He looked at the general he was knocked comatose. Setting him down to the care of some medics he transformed and raced towards Chaos and Dreadnaught. "Both of you are on my list!" Ratchet shouts as he hits a lip launching himself in the air. He lands on Dreadnaught peeling out on his face then transforming flipping off Dreadnaught and dropkicking Chaos. Dreadnaught recovers but is send into stasis lock as Torrence rains down HEX missiles upon him. Wheeljack races past them into Olkaria II. He transforms leaping over the wall and landing in front of Naylz.

"Halt, Dezepticon."

"Who is this babbo fanook (called him a useless homo)."

"I don't knov vat you are zaying bat I be zcrap if I'm letting you jet away."

"Fanabala (go to the inferno) you Oobatz (crazy) fanook" Naylz hisses as machine gun raise from his forearm and fires. Wheeljack dodges, transforms power slides causing dust to rise impairing Naylz's targeting systems. "Wandelin Sie um! (Transform!)" "REZZZURRE", "REZZZURRE" Naylz spots a blue glow, he fires missing it, bursting from the dust Wheeljack slugs Naylz across his face. The strike feels like lighting striking him, the blue glow Naylz was seeing came from Wheeljack's forearms.

"Ztupid Dezepticon all diz diztruction and loss of life for vat?" Wheeljack growls as he punches Naylz after each word. Naylz spins and collapses, dissatisfied by not receiving an answer Wheeljack makes a fist and two tubes come from the top of his hand and connect to Naylz's temples. "Unzable zynthetic Enerjon, jeotherrmic enerjy to ztabilize, ja very nice. ARGH!" Wheeljack cries out as feedback knocks him out of Naylz's mind. Naylz comes back online and his forearms glow red now.

"Teeft! You teeft!" Wheeljack proclaims.

"Look who's calling who a theft! Thanks for the specs on tha lighting fists by the way." Naylz punches Wheeljack cracking his mouth guard, but no lighting effect. "What the…"

"Dummkopf you really tink I wouldn't make mien self-immune?" Wheeljack scoffs and fires his EMP shoulder missile at Naylz. "BOOM!" Naylz falls to his knees then backwards…stasis lock.

The AC forces and the Autobots rush in tossing Chaos and Dreadnaught on top of Naylz in a neat pile. Wheeljack is looking a t holo-screen projecting from his forearm.

"You never stop do you Col. Klink?" Ratchet cracks on Wheeljack.

"Vat are you vaiting for herr doctor? Deez people need medikal azziztanze." Wheeljack fires back and continues his calculations "Inkredible!" Wheeljack taps his commlink "Herr Admiral"

"Status Wheeljack?" Optimus inquires.

"De Zituation is undercontrol permizzion to upload unz data to Teletran 1." Wheeljack asks

"Granted what did you get?" Optimus further inquires

"Files on making de ztable zynthetic Energon" Wheeljack answers with pride.

"Excellent well done Autobots, causualites?" Optimus says pleased but then asks solemnly

"Massacre admiral Olkaria I was a loss. If the humans…" Ratchet speaks out of turn.

"Silence soldier!" Torrence barks.

"Torrence?" Optimus asks shocked at Torrence's reprimand of Ratchet.

"It will be in my report sir." Torrence states

"Affirmative. Standing by at Olkaria III, Optimus out." Optimus punches out

"You little…ArgH!" Ratchet growls but is cut off by Torrence pistol whipping him with his Widow Maker.

"Shut it and listen and listen goo…Decepticon 12 o'clock high!" Torrence pushes Ratchet aside and fires his Widow Maker at Axis the shot removes her right arm. She falls and is met by Wheeljack slamming his lighting fist into her right side the shock causes her to cave and she falls to her knees.

"Next time Autobots!" she hisses before she warps out with the others she tosses a plasma grenade it sticks on Torrence's right wing.

"Slag!" Torrence takes to the air "BOOM!" Torrence falls to earth "KABOOM!" "Son of a..."

"Silence Soldier! You're lucky to be alive!" Ratchet shouts with hidden pleasure.

"I really hate that b…" Torrence goes into stasis lock. Ratchet warps out to base. Wheeljack notifies Optimus who slams his fist into a boulder splitting it in two. The general using Wheeljack's com link thanks Optimus for his and his crew's assistance. Optimus gives the general his condolences for the lives lost in Olkaria I and informs him that he will send Ratchet along others to help with search and rescue along with medical assistance. The general thanks him again. Within Optimus spark a rage burns this is not the human's war. He knows retaliation is coming from the humans and he doesn't blame them. His hope is that they will allow his troops to assist them when they do.

Megatron is severely under estimating the humans and growing dangerously close to awaking a sleeping giant. His actions are becoming reckless but the question is "Are you well prepared for the consequences from which your actions create?" The humans and the transformers are not that different from each other it's just that they, the humans, have yet to become what the transformers are now sort to speak.

End.


	6. Proven 1: Cause

_**Proven**_

_Pt.1: Cause _

Optimus waited in the medical bay, Ratchet told him that Skyfire should be out of the CR chamber in a few cycles. That was four solar cycles ago or in human time four days ago, his repairs were taking longer than expected. The apparent battle with Megatron brought the major emergency terminal stasis lock. The admiral already lost one soldier to loose Skyfire would be devastating. Optimus looks at the CR bath Torrence was coming around, "_Easy old friend. That plasma grenade did a number on you_." Optimus thought, "_You're either very vain or very smart to have your deathmask cover your face. My guess is both." _Optimus chuckled at his thought.

"_Thank Primus I have this deathmask or my face would have been ruined. Then I would have to commit suicide…. my beautiful face turned tragedy…. perish the thought._" Torrence mused and shuttered. Optimus caught the shutter.

"_Now that's sad._" Optimus thought shaking his head. Ironhide walk over and sat next to Optimus.

"He'll make it Optimus; he still has to deal with his brother and your daughter." Ironhide said trying and failing to cheer his leader up. Optimus didn't know what was worse; the fact that his daughter Axis turn traitor or that everyone knew his shame when he tried so hard to keep it under wraps. Ironhide seeing that choice of words was ill place stumbled to make up for them… failing miserably.

"I know your intentions were well meant, but your choice of words was… misaligned." Optimus said consoling Ironhide. An alarm went off from Skyfire's CR chamber, "Ratchet!" Ratchet ran from his office to the CR chamber reading the diagnostics he opened the chamber, Skyfire was repaired externally but his cosmotron was failing. "Wheeljack get up here stat!"

"You bellowed herr admiral?"

"Skyfire needs a new cosmotron do you have a new one."

"Negative herr admiral, bat I do have a new prrrototype like the one inztalled in you."

"Get and put it in Skyfire STAT!"

"You heard the heard him Col. Klink."

"Zilence, I have to zcan him zo it vill vork vith herr major zyztems dummkopf!" Wheeljack barked and scaned Skyfire, Optimus despite the horrible situation could barely contain his laughter at Wheeljack's outburst from the looks of it Ironhide was having trouble too. Ironhide cracked, "Nien vat's zo funny! The herr major is dying vhy are you laughing!" Optimus was next to crack then Ratchet. "Nien, nien, nien, nien! Ztop laughing! Jet herr major on the table nov!" Ratchet and Ironhide complied and opened Skyfire's chest. Optimus slowly regained control and silenced the others. Using Skyfire's scans he set his new prototype's parameters and setting accordingly. Within minutes which seemed like days he successfully installed his new prototype within Skyfire. With his vitals stable Skyfire's optics lit up to their cool blue.

"Did I get him?" Skyfire asks looking at Optimus

"In a way, I finished it."

"After I soften him up for you."

"Skyfire what happen out there? Jazz was pretty shook up about it and couldn't brief me." Optimus asked and Skyfire began fading back to Sydney.

Jazz and Roadbuster arrive off the southeast coast of Sydney. "Roadbuster see anything out there?"

"Negative Sgt. Major, wait look six clicks out, it's another missile I'm on it!" Roadbuster states "_**VESSUR!**_" his M20 AAM cannon beams from subspace and landing on his shoulder he fires it missing the hellfire missile. "SLAG IT!" Meanwhile several miles behind the missile's point-of-origin the Asian Shogun carrier the _ASC-Sha Wujing_ spots a third hellfire missile launching and take it out as it clears the ocean's surface. The explosion causes Megatron to burst out of the ocean to which _ASC-Sha Wujing _catches on film. Megatron lands in front of Jazz and Roadbuster.

"Well, well, I thought I never get to meet you. I see why they call you old bucket head!" Roadbuster smarts off. Megatron smirks and rushes both of them. Before Jazz and Roadbuster could ready themselves Megatron was already tearing into both of them. Looking up as Megatron flips Jazz on his back he sees Skyfire blast towards the missile. "_**BOOM!**_" Megatron looks up and sees his missile disintegrate. Enraged he grabs Jazz by his neck and throws him at Roadbuster. Roadbuster dodges and looks back seeing Jazz go into vehicle mode and power slide, frustrated further Megatron rushes Roadbuster.

Roadbuster meets him head on unafraid, he dodges Megatron's haymaker and elbow strikes his neck. He then comes back grappling Megatron's collar pulling him down compromising his equilibrium throwing him down following through with a knee drop to his torso. Megatron comes up grabbing Roadbuster's head in a guillotine choke hold. Roadbuster is stuck and Megatron's hold is getting tighter, Jazz kicks Megatron in the head causing him to release Roadbuster. Rolling on his arm Megatron launches himself on Jazz grabbing his torso then picks him up and sidewalk slams him.

Roadbuster recovers "Oh no I'm not done with you yet!" he grabs his _M20 AAM cannon_ and fires on Megatron the shot hits sending some of Megatron's armor flying. Megatron recovers and dodges another shot he rushes Roadbuster "_**VESSUR!**_" a mace appears from subspace in Megatron's hands. Shot after shot misses and Megatron swings his mace removing Roadbuster's head. He then throws the mace into Roadbuster's chest his body falls and Megatron rips out the mace exposing his spark. Jazz comes too and is helpless as Megatron grabs Roadbuster's spark chamber and removes it.

Skyfire viewing this desecration dive bombs Megatron unloading his guns Megatron simply scoffs placing the Autobots spark in a compartment in his back. The shots firing upon him miss and do little to stop him as he picks up Roadbuster's head and tosses it into subspace. Skyfire lands and charges Megatron who dodges his charge and takes flight. Skyfire and Jazz transform and head after him.

Skyfire fades back to the present, "That's what happened admiral. Roadbuster was one tuff bot. I'm itching to take out Megatron for Roadbuster." Skyfire proclaimed.

"You'll get your chance major you have my word." Optimus optics flash as Skyfire slams his fist in his hand.

Above the Antarctic Ocean everything is clam but deep below the surface within the Decepticon Warship the_ Nemesis _Megatron has finally blown is top.

"I am not your father and never will be!" Megatron roars as he throws Chaos into a wall. "I could never father to one as incompetent as you! NEVER! " He raises his cannon at Chaos the barrel glows a hue of purple and red. Chaos looks down it unmoving. "Give me one good reason I should even…" Megatron pauses as Chaos optics flash changing from blue to a familiar dark red. Without saying a word Chaos tackles Megatron, his strength is has surprisingly grown and his helmet changes its resemblance is that of his father's and mother's. Chaos slams Megatron into the adjacent wall pinning him there. Megatron finds it difficult to break Chaos's grip. He looks at Chaos the signs are all there his optics his strength, all but the facial structure. Megatron slams his fists clapping the audios of Chaos who releases as his body grows and changes adding more bulk as Chaos stumble back. Megatron hits with a haymaker that would crumble any normal Decepticon, another sign. Megatron strikes again but Chaos catches his fist twisting and countering. Megatron is open and Chaos seizes the moment chopping Megatron's throat then_ power bombs_ him.

As Megatron lies on his back he finds it hard to believe that this bot that had no past that he knew of, join his ranks and after excelling pre-training join his contingency at his own request! Megatron remembers back on _Cybertron _when Chaos first joined his contingency, he only saw hints of familiarity between them; stances, nuances, but he only chucked it off to hero worship. Then one day a Lance Corporal mouthed off to his new recruit it was Runamuck, who out ranked Chaos by two. The same ferocity he now showed, took him back, Chaos put Runamuck in the CR chamber for several solar cycles. He, Megatron, had turn a corner into a side alley shaking his head as he remembered when he was on _Rous Three_ with her. Could it be; it couldn't. That day Megatron promoted Chaos from private to lance corporal.

From then it seemed to go downhill, instead of the rank making Chaos better it made him lazy. His ratio on missions was for every five missions given four were total failures. Megatron was dumb founded by it excuse after excuse was given, no matter how much punishment Megatron gave him Chaos's will was never broken, yet another sign of who this mysterious Decepticon truly was. Finally on one of Chaos' many unsuccessful missions Megatron beat him to an inch of his spark. Chaos had it coming but it served Megatron a dual purpose, punishment and a chance to test his spark against his own. After picking Chaos up by his neck Megatron took a sample of Chaos's spark. Unknowing to Megatron, Chaos had this planned all along, yet another sign of the truth. Upon recovering Chaos took the scans he got of Megatron when he picked him off the ground and ran into the night.

Megatron was in his private lab in his quarters, as the results came through from the test he did. The results were positive Chaos was truly indeed his son. Megatron immediately knew his mother, for he only shared himself like that with only one fembot. The events of _Rous Three_ indeed did produce offspring, and finally proved that tales of Decepticons and Autobots being more than separate factions but species as well were proven false. For Chaos was living proof of an all disillusion truth, Autobots and Decepticons are all the same only separated by ideals.

Snapping back to the present Megatron dodges Chaos' fist coming down and narrowly missing his face. "I am your son admit it! I saw the results of your test!" Chaos shouted.

"Proof is in the Energon! If you were my son you you'd been a warlord by now instead of a constant malfunctioning mechanism! " Megatron answers

"Why can't you accept me like that Autobot traitor!" Chaos hisses.

"Look who's..." Megatron is cut off.

"I never chose a side till I found out about you! From…" Chaos growls

"SILENCE!" Megatron shouts.

"Mom." Chaos says softly.

"Axis as proven to be more of a daughter to me…" Megatron is cut off again he moves to backhand Chaos who blocks and slugs him against the wall behind him then pinning him with his forearm.

"Why because she betrayed the Autobots, or her father, Optimus Prime?" Chaos words sting Megatron whose optics flash to a deep red... "That's it she's not a daughter to you she's a trophy….a trophy you can loom over Optimus Prime's head." Chaos states as Megatron pushes him off himself then backhands him sending him crashing into a wall. As he recovers Megatron grabs his neck pinning him to the wall.

"That trophy has single handedly took over every single outer colony all of which were Autobot controlled. That trophy expanded our influence and control beyond Cybertron and Paradon. What the hell have you ever done besides complete and utter failure? Spark or not you're not my son period." Megatron finishes and walks out of the room leaving Chaos with his thoughts. "_What the hell have you ever done besides complete and utter failure?_" The words echo in his central processor over and over again. "_What the hell have you ever done besides complete and utter failure?_" Chaos slams his fist into a wall. All Chaos ever wanted was to be accepted by the bot who happened to be the Overlord of all the Decepticons. It wasn't the side his father was on that mattered, in actuality Chaos didn't care about either of the factions. He just wanted to feel whole if that meant being a Decepticon and extinguishing countless lives so be it. Megatron will accept him as his son, he will feel and be whole. Chaos made his way to the armory he was going to weapons lots of them.

Along the way the other Decepticons saluted him, he couldn't figure why he was a lance corporal and these were high ranking cons even Axis saluted him. As he continued on he popped his neck an almost broke it in the process due to the reflection staring back at him on the wall. It was Megatron but it was him, if one was to look closer they would see the differences in the face it was smother the check structures were Megatron but the overall smoothness of the face revealed otherwise. His helmet looked exactly like Megatron's only more pointed at the corners in the back. He figured that he got that from his mother. His optics were now crimson like Megatron's there was no denying who was his father. Chaos just needed Megatron to call him his son, and he knew how he was going to do it. Even if it would cost him his spark, he was going to do it; he was going to bring Megatron's most hated foe back in energon chains. He was going to capture Optimus Prime.

Slamming his hands on the table didn't phase Blitzwing one bit. "Quiet I'll be with you when I feel like it." Blitzwing scoffed. "_**BOOM!**_" Chaos blew up the desk, cause in Blitzwing to turn weapons drawn, upon doing so he did something he never did before…he dropped his weapons. Stumbling back to hit the rack of gun behind him Chaos grabbed his throat and lifted him above optic level. Chaos' strength was also enhanced to twice as much before; Blitzwing struggled to break his grip but failed.

"I need weapons now." Chaos ordered his optics flashed. Blitzwing could not believe his audios the bot that held him in suspension high above the ground and whose grip was beginning to crush his vocal processor was none other than Chaos!

"Okay put me down Chaos." Blitzwing struggled to say as Chaos released him. Landing on his knees he made a moved towards his guns, son of Megatron or not. Blitzwing was not going to take insolence from a mere lance corporal. Before he could make it to the guns a sharp piercing pain shot through his back and in gripped his spinal linkage. Chaos pulled a energon blade and in one quick motion sliced open his back with his right hand and with his left went in and grabbed his spinal linkage. Blitzwing did not have time to scream the action was so quick.

"I need weapons, big ones scraplet!" Chaos barked and squeezed tighter.

"Keep doing that you're going to send him in to emergency terminal stasis lock not to mention vocal access to his_ private stock _Chaos." A deep gruff voice came from the back of the armory.

"_Private stock_ eh." Chaos voice said in Blitzwing's voice perfectly matching it.

"Well now that quite a talent you have there Megatron's Spawn." The voice continued as the bot walked towards the light revealing it to be Dreadnaught.

"Talent I picked up in basic." Chaos said matching Dreadnaught's voice whose optics flashed a deep golden yellow.

"At first when I heard to explosion and saw you I thought you were Megatron. Blitzwing has always been a skid stain and I was more than happy to let you beat him within an inch of his spark; but then you spoke and I took a closer look at you." Dreadnaught said leaning on a rack. "Go ahead make him a grease mark on the floor but you won't know where he keeps his private stock." Dreadnaught says smoothly.

"You want to know as well don't you Dreadnaught?" Chaos hisses his voice like the sweetest energon.

"How do you know I don't know where it already is?" Dreadnaught jeers.

"If you did one, you wouldn't mention it, two now that you know my talent use me to get in it which I believe is only voice activated, and three you would of finished me off before I could even get this far. So Dreadnaught what's your motive to get to this scraplet's private wares?" Chaos said squeezing Blitzwing's spinal linage harder

"He took a weapon I was working on I just completed it. I have torn this place inside out and cannot get inside this fool's quarters where he keeps his acclaimed private stock." Dreadnaught hissed

"How do you know he even has a _private stock_?" Chaos asked.

"Because the hunk of dross won't stop bragging about it or showing me his "_most prized_" items in it." Dreadnaught growls

"If I help you what's in it for me?" Chaos inquired

"I will let you use the weapon on your little escapade" Dreadnaught offered.

"Besides its sentiment why is it so special?" Chaos mused.

"Its main purpose is to take down highly coveted targets, that are better served alive than dead. By which I mean can be used as strategic items during negotiations." Dreadnaught explained.

"Define highly coveted." Chaos inquired.

"Ambassadors, parliament members, leaders."

"Primes?" Chaos chimmed as Dreadnaught looked at him as if he were a fool.

"Have you fried your central processor?" Dreadnaught said shocked

"Deal." Chaos smirked and picked up the nearly terminal stasis locked Blitzwing the slapping him awake still gripping his spinal linkage. "Grab his legs and let's take him to his quarters. Dreadnaught complies and they make their way to the back of the armory to the Blitzwing's quarters. They place his hand on the scanner and Chaos says Blitzwing into the microphone in their captive's voice. They enter as dreadnaught lets go Chaos releases Blitzwing. "Where is it or I'll turn you into my own personal paper weight." Chaos growls. Blitzwing points to a space below a giant self-portrait. "Open it, try anything and I will rip out your spinal linkage and feed it to you." Blitzwing crawls to it Chaos and Dreadnaught on either side of him. He says "_Blitzkrieg_ " and opens it and collapses emergency terminal stasis lock. They clean out Blitzwing's private stock, revealing three high caliber thermal sniper rifles that use chunks from a block of quantum tritanium as ammo giving it welder nearly infinite ammo. Pair of hyper sonic pistols that use the same method of ammo as the thermal sniper rifles only the chunks use sound within the pistol to propel the makeshift bullet, upon exiting the pistols make no sound only a "_pfft._"

Next an electro-submachine gun, using the ions in the air surrounding it form bolts similar to lightning on earth only in the form of circular orbs that rapidly fire from its barrel. The weapon like most submachine guns has three settings semi, 3-shot burst, and full auto. Unlike the others this weapon's ammo is infinite, its only drawback it overheating and risk of melting the weapon, set on semi and burst the weapon will fire all day with no problems, set to full auto and its user would have seven minutes of raw power before total meltdown. A smart user would only use full auto in four minute intervals allowing 90 seconds cool down between intervals cycling primary and secondary weapons between cool down periods. Surrounding the weapons was nearly an endless supply of blocks of quantum tritanium.

Finally in the very back of the mini-armory was Dreadnaught's experimental weapon, the Dragoon, Chaos picked it up and handed it to Dreadnaught.

"Show me how to weld this bad boy." Chaos smiled and Dreadnaught complied turning the weapon on, it hummed and began charging.

"You will only have time for one shot make it count, this sucker takes ten minutes to recharge after firing. If you get lucky, which is highly unlikely you'll get a second chance. There's only one setting full power. When it hits its target it will shut down all motor functions but not put said target in stasis lock, however if that target is surround by say a vice commander and other soldiers the feedback from hitting it mark its surrounding will send them into emergency stasis lock with in a limited range about in human terms one hundred feet circumference." Dreadnaught explained.

"In other words point blank it not an option." Chaos mused

"Affirmative. Shoot from at least one hundred-fifty feet." Dreadnaught noted.

"Thanks Dreadnaught you have my word I will return your weapon." Chaos grabs Dreadnaught's right forearm and shakes.

"If you don't I will kill you despite who you are." Dreadnaught says returning the salutation. Chaos warps out alone. "That kid gots guts I'll give him that, but he runs a fool's errand." Dreadnaught concludes and drags Blitzwing to medical.

Chaos warps to _Cuidad de Mexíco. _, D.F his sudden appearance cause several accidents, unlike the other Decepticons he uncharacteristically helps those he caused to crash. All of the accidents were in dire need of the _Jaws of Life_. Chaos opens the vehicles up like tin cans rescuing those trapped inside. A shot is fired in his direction he sees that it will harm the humans in front of him so he leaps and covers the patrons taking the blow. His actions is noticed by others who turn on the military shouting obscenities in Spanish along with saying "He just saved those people idiots" Chaos shook up but still functional rises making sure the humans are okay. His personal mission does not involve them or any of the humans nor does he have the desire to take hostages. As he looks around Ironhide, Mirage and Jazz surround him their weapons raise. Chaos ignores them and tends to the humans opening the last car up freeing its captives. The Autobots look at him perplexed, "Are you just going to stand there weapons raised or you going to help me get these humans to medical facilities?" His voice shocks them further its Chaos not Megatron like they first thought.

"Why?"

"I miscalculated my trajectory during warp I wanted to be near _Ángel de la Independencia._ Theses humans were unfortunate collateral damage my goal does not involve them or your contingency."

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up and help me get the remaining humans into the ambulances, Jazz is it; this human got separated from her family I guess that's what they call their groupings. They left in the fourth ambulance take her to them at the hospital."

"Hold it there, skippy….." Ironhide is cut off by Chaos grabbing his throat the others raise weapons

"Now that I got your attention, all of you, I do not wish to fight you or any of you for that matter, but I will not be disrespected either." he barks releasing Ironhide and pushing him. If Ironhide's optics could fire they would melt Chaos where he stood, he understood Chaos' point but didn't appreciated being grabbed by the throat.

"Could just said, "Don't talk to me that way"" Ironhide growled, Chaos just shook his head as he placed the human in the ambulance gently. As it drove away it seemed all of Mexico's regional army showed up and pointed their weapons at Chaos. Jazz took the little girl Chaos pointed out to meet her family at the hospital the child was no more than sixteen as Jazz transformed she jumped into the driver's side of Jazz's _Porche 997_ mode. The army let her and Jazz through and she gunned it to the hospital Jazz let her drive him under supervision.

Chaos looked at the army then at Ironhide "Tell Optimus to meet me at the foot of Mt. Popcatépetl alone. I don't wish to engage all of you but I will not let you stand in my way of my ultimate goal."

"Big talk coming from a lance corporal."

"Get in my way and I will give you the corresponding walk to my big talk old fool." Chaos concludes and warps out. Ironhide and Mirage look at each other and laugh.

"Is he serious? "_I will give you the corresponding walk to my big talk_"" Ironhide said mockingly

"He may look like Megatron but I highly doubt he could act like Megatron and back up what he says."

"The other Decepticons don't take him seriously nor shall we, wait till Optimus hears this."

"Yeah the old bot could use a laugh after all that happened." _Tell Optimus to meet me at the foot of Mt. Popcatépetl alone. I don't wish to engage all of you but I will not let you stand in my way of my ultimate goal." _Pfft alone, ultimate goal, really, is he serious?"

"Dunno the way he grabbed you and actually pushed you, seriously he actually made you move. He possibly could be."

"So he he got a wee bit stronger" Ironhide scoffs and rubbed his chest

"Ironhide are you rubbing your chest? I think he got more than a wee bit stronger." Mirage points out

"Yeah, I hate to admit it but yeah." Ironhide remises and they both warp back to base.

At Autobot HQ Ironhide reports his findings and delivers Chaos' message.

"He did not attack you? Interesting, what is even more intriguing is that he helped save lives. Now he wants me to go alone to the foot of _Mt. Popcatépetl_."

"Affirmative admiral, Optimus I don't recommend you go alone, am pretty sure the little grease stain cannot back up his words."

"I'm pretty sure he's not little anymore; take a look at this Teletran 1 bring up the side by side photos of Sydney and _Cuidad de Mexíco_. " Optimus orders and Teletran 1 complies. "Run analyses on both images along with possible technical specifications." Teletran 1 complies and the results are staggering. "You see Ironhide."

"Teletran 1 needs repairing, that can't be true."

"It is Ironhide, Wheeljack and I had Teletran 1 undergo several diagnostics and cleanings the results remain the same." Optimus said sounding slightly flustered

"But Prime, Teletran 1 is putting that punk up there with old bucket head himself. That could only mean…" Ironhide proclaims.

"What it means is that, this, as you so affectionately put it "_little grease stain_", is every Autobot including me worse nightmare come true….he's Megatron's son." Optimus states his voice trailing.

"I don't believe it." Ironhide says in utter shock.

"Nor do I old friend I had Teletran 1 run every scan possible short of a spark test. Still the results say _98.99 %_ positive he's Megatron's son." Optimus sighs expelling his cooling vents.

"But we fought him before a human took him out, Corporal, excuse me Command Sgt. Furler took him out with a sabre round turrent." Ironhide barks

"That maybe so sgt. major but something happened that dent in your armor and finger indentions on your neck prove it. Only something at mine or Megatron's strength could only do that." Optimus finished and pointed at Ironhide's chest and neck. Ironhide rubs them involuntarily.

"Optimus I advise against going at this alone. Take myself or Torrence, or Skyfire, slag it take us all." Ironhide advises.

"And risk my top ranking officers getting capture or worse…" Optimus pauses remembering Roadbuster. "I won't allow it."

"Then at least take Skyfire" Ironhide urges.

"I'll go." A voice says behind Ironhide, they look back and it's Lt. General Prowl. "I have detailed experience in hostage situations and guerrilla warfare, plus I haven't been out much lately." Prowl says slightly even toned.

"Was that a joke I heard from you Lt. Gen. Prowl, Mr. "_I'm a solider at all times_" Lt. Gen. Prowl?" Ironhide gasps.

"Just stating the obvious, besides a solider grows complacent when he's off the battlefield." Prowl says with a smirk and even toned.

"That's twice Primus me it's the end of days Lt. Gen. Prowl is making wisecracks surely that's a sign of the _Metalocalypse_!" Ironhide states sounding like an old batty prophet.

"Ha, ha enough sgt. major." Prowl hushes Ironhide.

"Agreed, Prowl you will accompany me and only you. Torrence is in command till my return. Lt. general." Optimus commands

"10-04 admiral." Prowl complied and they warped out.

Prowl warped into a nearby forest at the foot of _Mt. Popcatépetl _as Optimus appeared in a clearing to a waiting Chaos. Looking at him both Prowl and Optimus thought he was Megatron himself. He was leaning on a boulder arms crossed and looking down with a ragweed in his mouth biting down on it as if it were a cigarette. "What do you want from me Chaos? I didn't come out all this way because I like the sun much less waste my time." Optimus stated authoritatively, still looking down Chaos allowed a smirk to rise from a corner of his mouth. He spit out the ragweed and slowly rose to his full length he was now a head and a half shorter than Megatron and by the looks of his body he acquired a new alt mode upon arrival to _Mt. Popcatépetl._ "Well Chaos you got three seconds."

"It will only take one. What I want Optimus Prime, is your complete and total surrender to me, not to the Decepticons or to daddy but to me." Chaos said unmoving.

_**To be Continued…**_


	7. Proven 2: Effect

_**Proven**_

_Pt. 2: Effect_

At the foot of _Mt. Popcatépetl_ Optimus looks at Chaos as though he has fried his central processor and thought matrix. "Come again, I don't think I heard you clearly. It sounded like you want me to surrender to you." Optimus stated curiously. Chaos optics flashed becoming enraged at not being taken seriously. Optimus takes notice unshaken by the lance corporal, "Take my advice Chaos, leave. I doubt you understand the gravity of your words." Optimus advises his voice giving warning not to pursue. Slowly Chaos' rage rises "_What the hell have you ever done besides complete and utter failure?_" Megatron's voice screams in his central processor. Optimus shakes his head spurring Chaos further.

"_What the hell have you ever done besides complete and utter failure?_" it's all Chaos hears "_Proof is in the Energon! If you were my son you you'd been a warlord by now instead of a constant malfunctioning mechanism!_ " Chaos takes a step towards Optimus. Optimus looks at him cocking his head. "_Why can't you accept me like that Autobot traitor!_" Chaos remembers his words pleading to his father; he takes another step and plants it hard, Optimus stares him down as Prowl readies himself.

"_Why because she betrayed the Autobots, or her father, Optimus Prime… she's a trophy_" his own voice echoes as he, Chaos plants his other foot behind him shoulder width apart in a ready stance. "_….a trophy you can loom over Optimus Prime's head_" his thoughts continue, Optimus' optics glare at Chaos telling him to stand down. "_That trophy has single handedly took over every single outer colony all of which were Autobot controlled. That trophy expanded our influence and control beyond Cybertron and Paragon._" Chaos grits his teeth as Megatron voice speaks "_What the hell have you ever done besides complete and utter failure?_" Megatron finishes.

Chaos snaps his battle cry roars echoing throughout the area as he rushes Optimus. Prowl fires his shoulder guns the shots hit but bounce off with little to no effect. Optimus plants his feet shoulder width apart ready for Chaos. Prowl continues to fire and leaps towards Chaos who grabs him spins, and deflects him sending him flying back towards the forest. Prowl hits a tree, the impact uproots it as Prowl hits another tree uprooting and flatting it as he comes to rest. Chaos recovers from his spin planting his fist into Optimus jaw on his right side. The impact Optimus to slide backward a bit but he recovers in a spin launching both feet square into Chaos' jaw while placing himself in a hand stand. Chaos sent flying on his back as Optimus flips onto his feet.

Chaos lies on his back wondering what hit him, Optimus walks towards him. Chaos stumbles to his feet shaking his head. Optimus stops the kick he delivered should of knocked him out or even stasis locked him, it would have sent Starscream, his seekers, or even Dreadnaught into stasis lock. The only possible bot who could recover from that would be Megatron himself. Prowl comes from the forest covered in branches and debris, "Ow, where is he." Prowl states as Optimus points at Chaos who is rapidly recovering.

"I just launched both feet into his jaw like a wrecking ball. There's no way he should be standing. Only Megatron could have recovered from a kick like that." Optimus exclaimed.

"Looks like Teletran1 wasn't wrong." Prowl sighed

"Unfortunately. Prowl move to his back maybe that will discourage him I really do not have time for this." Optimus said irked.

"10-04 Prime." Prowl agreed Chaos was now in between the two Autobots undeterred. Chaos wasn't about back down he wanted to show not just Megatron but himself that he could do this. He was not an idiot or a fool, truth be told Chaos just didn't like hurting anyone. He wasn't soft or weak by no means he just wanted to be called son by Megatron. Yes, Megatron was drunk with power and a force of nature to be reckoned with. Who also killed without a second thought without regard for anything or one so long as he got what he thought he deserved. No one could or would get in his way but Megatron was his father nonetheless.

"_What the hell have you ever done besides complete and utter failure?_" The words were like hot plasma bolts coursing through his central processor "…_constant malfunctioning mechanism!_" Megatron's words echoed. Chaos screamed his battle cry and rushed Optimus, Prowl tackles Chaos but is thrown off him like if he were a small insect. Prowl draws his weapon but Chaos kicks it out of his hand and backhands him. Insulted by Chaos' attack Prowl uppercuts Chaos who stumbles back and retaliates with one of his own and comes down with the same fist and folds Prowl making the back of his head perpendicular with the back of his heels…stasis lock. Optimus sees his folded lt. general fall to the left; his optics flash with rage burning a bright green he rushes Chaos.

Chaos meets him halfway their fists connect with a great clash! There was no heroic and villainous banter back and forth; both were out for one thing, to bash the others cranial components in. Optimus gave Chaos a devastating blow to the right side of his torso then with the same fist slugged him to his right temple as he went for the third hit Chaos blocked it with his forearm deflecting it and grabbed Optimus head pulling himself up and connecting with it with his left knee then his right. Optimus stumbles back and is met by a spinning back kick to his chest with his right foot which twists into it following through with a Chaos' left shin striking Optimus' left temple. Optimus falls on his right side as Chaos lands stumbling to his left. Optimus catches his himself on his hands and rolls left missing Chaos' fist as it strikes the ground Optimus pops up his feet just missing Chaos landing beside him asOptimus kicks back striking Chaos' side as his leg returns Optimus back flips his knees come down striking Chaos' back.

Grinding his knees into Chaos back Optimus grabs Chaos' head and smashes into the ground multiple times. Optimus flips off Chaos grabbing his torso; using his momentum from the flip he pulls Chaos up and into the ground head first. Chaos falls to the ground lifeless Optimus examines the body prodding it making sure its offline. Satisfied Optimus walks towards Prowl who is now roughly one-hundred and fifty feet away from where they ended up. "_**VESSUR!**_" Optimus hears as he bends down to examine Prowl he looks back at Chaos who fires the Dragoon. The shot hits its target and does exactly what Dreadnaught said it would do, it renders Optimus Prime stasis locked. "_**VESSUR! VESSUR! VESSUR! VESSUR!**_" Energon chains appear from subspace in Chaos' hands. He limps over to Optimus and bounds him in the Energon chains. He himself cannot believe it, he, Chaos defeated and captured Optimus Prime, alone with no one else's help least not directly. He opens his commlink, "Daddy, Daddy come in." he is ignored then he realizes his error, "Megatron, my Lord come in."

"I am not coming to save you." Megatron says sleeply.

"Wake up from recharging da…My Lord."

"I am in the middle of recharging now fool! I have no time for your idiocy!"

"Turn on your holo-projector, trust me." Chaos says with glee! Megatron does and is immediately awake and aware.

"Chaos if this is a joke I am not laughing and I will kill you for desecrating my greatest foes image out of sheer decency!" Megatron barks but cannot help but salivate with lustful interest. "Explain. Now."

"Father meet me here at the foot of _Mt. Popcatépet _for more detailsfor now be alone or I set him free."

"Do that and I will definitely kill you but very well."

"Do I have your word your true word no hoaxes, the_ Violen Jiger Bond_." Choas says seriously. Megatron hears the words and pauses to think about it and the evidence he's shown.

"Agreed along with your terms, remember Chaos the bond goes both ways you will have just as much to lose as I…maybe even more." Megatron states solemnly. "You will not have the Decepticons after you, only me. Trust me you will not escape." Megatron punches out; Chaos is shaken by the thought of the bond.

Though deception is in their name if a Decepticon asks for the _Violen Jiger Bond_ from their overlord and it is given the said overlord must comply or he loses leadership and is executed wither they do it willingly or their systems self-destruct. Before an overlord takes their position the warlords are given a part of the soon-to-be overlord's spark. It is removed by the _Maxus Nullifier_ a machine built by the bonds namesake Violen Jiger. To insure honesty of the warlords during this painful process and coronation they are attached by the spark to the _Maxus Nullifier _by the soon-to-be overlord_._ If they try to assassinate the soon-to-be overlord their sparks are extinguished, if the soon-to-be overlord tries to assassinate the warlords, the rest of his spark along with the piece removed is extinguished. The spark if separated by this means can survive and the piece of the spark removed as well. The piece is then placed in protoform clone if the overlord is killed the piece of spark activates giving the overlord one last chance to lead again. The process can never be repeated because the spark is never truly whole only partial.

The _Violen Jiger Bond_, if given activates a subroutine within the overlord by the overlord's voice and the voice of the one who asks it. If the bond is not given by the overlord the subroutine remains on standby till asked by another or the same Decepticon after a certain amount of time. If the Decepticon who asked for the bond from the overlord fails to complete his end of the bond after its given is executed; either right there or if he manages to escape is hunted down by the entire Decepticon army or if the overlord chooses by the overlord himself. Anyone who aides the bond breaking Decepticon is also executed.

The _Violen Jiger Bond _was created by Violen Jiger himself after a Decepticon broke his word to the former overlord; so he made the _Maxus Nullifier_. What the Decepticon swore to Violen Jiger remains a mystery. However it was serious enough for Violen Jiger to come up with the machine and the bond. The decree cannot be broken by any new overlord present or future, though Megatron tried but was prevented by the creator himself, Violen Jiger.

Optimus comes too before Megatron arrives. "Listen up Optimus Prime I wish to make a trade." Chaos begins, Optimus tries to move but cannot due to the energon chains.

"I will not bargain with…" Optimus is cut off by Chaos backhanding him.

"You're in no position to make threats now shut up and listen." Chaos barks, Optimus' optics burn a dark emerald green with rage. If he got out of this he was going to beat Chaos to inch of his spark.

"I'm listening Chaos." Optimus growled.

"Daddy is coming, but I have no intention of letting you be executed. Mother wouldn't want that. So listen here's the deal. I'm sorry about your friend there that's why I wanted you to come alone. But no you had to go and do that, I never wanted to fight you, scrap man I don't even want to be in this stupid war." Chaos paused to let what he just said download into Optimus' central processor. Optimus couldn't believe his audios, a Decepticon who doesn't want to fight, a mother's wish for him, the _Admiral of the Autobots,_ not to be executed? He was beginning to understand why his name was Chaos; nothing he said made any blasted sense. "I know you're confused, and I wish I could tell you everything Optimus but hear me out."

"Nothing you just said made any slagging sense, ya damn right I'm confused!"

"Then allow me to tell you my trade."

"Oh please do."

"I will set you free after you hold up your end. You see I didn't know my father was Megatron till a few earth years before we crashed here. Since then I have been trying to get him to acknowledge me as his son."

"And you think this will do it, probably will. But if I escape what's to prevent him from taking back his words?"

"I got that covered. Work with me and I will give you the Decepticon base location, and layout. However you must give me the same information on the Autobots. Here he comes I detect his warp signature act stasis locked now." Chaos orders and Optimus' optics go out…standby mode stealth.

"_**BOOM!**_" Megatron lands in front of Chaos who smiles presenting his catch. Megatron's optics flash to a bright red. Chaos really did he captured Optimus Prime alive. "_I hope Chaos know what he's doing._" Optimus thinks to himself. Megatron places his hand on Chaos' right shoulder. "I have to say Chaos, am baffled on how you did it." Megatron moves towards Optimus Prime who is lying on the ground helpless and at his mercy. He takes a scan using his forearm scanner it detects the _Autobot Matrix of Leadership_ no way Chaos could counterfeit that, what lies before him is the genuine article, Optimus Prime. He scans him again, stasis lock but intact, injuries to both Optimus and Chaos signifies battle proving Chaos to be the winner but not by much. "Most impressive Chaos, you delivered Optimus Prime to me and alive, no wonder you asked for the _Violen Jiger Bond_. You have fulfilled your end what do you require of me."

"For you to declare me your son in front of all the Decepticons and not take back your words both privately and publicly for as long as you function both in this form and your back up. No matter anything or event, or circumstance, wither it be past, present, or future; I could care less if you are proud of me or if you love me or not; I just want to be declared your son. I do not seek leadership, only this nothing more, nothing less than your son, father." Chaos said with great clarity.

"It really means that much to you for me to call you my son? That you would go as far as to hunt down my greatest foe and deliver him to me? Why, tell me why?" Megatron demands.

"To be whole and to fulfill my mother's wish." Chaos responds as Megatron's optics flash.

"E…your mother wanted me to call you son? For you to be whole? Seriously?" Megatron says baffled at his answer.

"Yes daddy!" Chaos grins as Megatron backhands him growling.

"If I do that you must never call me that. Either Father or lord." Megatron growls.

"DEAL DA…FATHER!" Chaos cheers says, rubbing his jaw.

"So be it pick up your trophy and finish off the other one let him die with his dignity." Megatron smirks "My son." He adds and warps out.

Words could not begin to describe what happiness Chaos felt when the words "_My son._" left Megatron's lips and reach his audios. He was absolutely speechless as his fist pumped and did a happy dance forgetting Optimus was still awake. He spotted Optimus sitting shaking his head and he stopped immediately. Optimus chuckled, Chaos never hear Optimus chuckle or laugh it was interesting.

"Remember Chaos he says that now…" Optimus pointed out

"He can't break his word this time Prime, he would have too much to lose." Chaos explained.

"The _Violen Jiger Bond_; I never heard of that. Care to tell me?" Optimus asked and Chaos nodded yes and explained it to him. Optimus' optics widened, "Wow…that's serious. You really put some meticulous thought into this plan of yours. You really are his son."

"Thank you that's high praise coming from you. I swear to you I'll keep my word Prime." Chaos smiled

"I agreed to your terms and I will keep mine. Who is your mother, son?" Optimus inquired

"You mean you cannot tell?" Chaos smiles, "She's an Autobot…" Optimus stares at him and remains naïve to the obvious as they warp out and back to Decepticon HQ.

In Decepticon HQ all of Megatron's entourage stood lined up in to rows leading to Megatron's throne. Chaos arrived with his trophy in Energon chains on his knees in front of him facing Megatron. "I figured you wanted him awake before I presented him for all to see so I slightly repaired him so he could be conscious." Chaos smiled standing straight and proud.

"Indeed, you did well in making it so." Megatron smiled folding his hands and placing them on his propped up knee. "Well done Chaos. Decepticons behold my son has delivered my greatest foe to me and in Energon chains no less.Chaos you have done your father proud_." _The other Decepticons could not believe Chaos actually captured Optimus Prime, the Admiral of the Autobots. Axis was without words as her father was propped there on his knees in Energon chains. She kept resetting her optics to be sure they were not malfunctioning; she ran fifteen self-diagnostics prioritizing her central processor and optics and they all came back positive, that was her father, Optimus Prime, in Energon chains on his knees in front of Chaos facing Megatron.

Axis didn't know wither to shoot Chaos for taking away her glory. For bringing Optimus to Megatron herself was something she yearned for; he was supposed to be her trophy not some robot retard's. Or shoot herself for failing at this very personal endeavor. One thing was definitely sure her father deserved to be captured by a Decepticon of a higher caliber. She wouldn't be as shocked or furious if it had been say Soundwave, or hell even Blitzwing, but Chaos that was like being taken captive by a young human teenager. However she did confuse Chaos with Megatron when he walked by her, her optics flashed to a deep indigo infuriated; she saluted that robo-retard!

Megatron shoots a look to her as she raises her weapon; she spots his look and lowers it. Chaos respectfully assists Optimus to his feet, the other Decepticons except Starscream, Axis, and Megatron murmur in disgust. "SILENCE!" Megatron orders, Chaos looks at them, all of them shooting dirty looks at him.

"He is a worthy adversary, I will not dishonor him by removing any more of his dignity, by kicking him or dragging him up." Chaos proclaims.

"Here, here." Starscream responds approvingly. Megatron simply nods as does Axis. Blitzwing boos and fires narrowly missing Optimus' leg. Before Chaos can respond Megatron rushes Blitzwing slamming his head into the wall and shatters his spinal linkage with a brutal punch to his lower back. Blitzwing crumbles as Axis then punts Blitzwing's head clean off, as his system download to his chest and he goes into stasis lock.

"Anyone else wanna be stupid!" Axis growls "Ya'll heard Chaos. Respect his wishes!"

"He may be my greatest foe but I have learned to respect him. Optimus is more of a warrior then any of you put together. As such Optimus will be executed as a warrior should, at the dusk tomorrow. I grant you one final day Optimus, may Primus have mercy on your spark."

"How very honorable of you Megatron."

"Honor has nothing to do with it, it is how you say a warrior's courtesy; from one warrior to another." Megatron says as his optics flash to crimson. "Decepticons rejoice for one of our own, Chaos, has captured the leader of the Autobots, their Prime! This day I shall honor the _Violen Jiger Bond_ and set all suspicions to rest, Chaos is indeed my son. How could he be not who else could come up with and deliver a Prime in Energon chain? Not only that but I check him out by spark test. Chaos, my son, come forward." Megatron proclaims, Chaos proudly walks towards him as Megatron places his hand on his shoulder, "I hear by promote you to brigadier general. Even though you delivered Optimus Prime to me, you acted on your own without consent from me. You gambled high with your insubordination, and it paid off, I cannot in good conscious make you a warlord, given your past record."

"Oh that's just not right, even my optics Megatron. For Primus sake he captured me. Final request make him a warlord." Optimus protested scarcely believing the words coming from his vocal processor. Megatron looks at Optimus in disbelief; Optimus nods "Yeah I cannot believe I just said that too. Really though he fought and captured me, you saw the scans it was like I was fighting you. He deserves the title surely my voice carries weight." Optimus protests.

"Or maybe he damaged your central processor and you're not computing properly. Or that his capture of you was dumb luck. Whatever it was it doesn't matter your voice has no weight my decision is final." Megatron scoffs as Optimus just shakes his head.

"Well I'll just have to escape." Optimus says coyly, all the Decepticons except Megatron start laughing.

"Impossible, I can't even break Energon chains and I've been waiting for this day for a long time. The cell I'm going to put you in I designed and tested it you never escape."

"Your right about the Energon chains my friend. As for the cell if you designed it now I'm absolutely positive I'll be able to escape, you might as well just free me now and save yourself the embarrassment." Optimus is silenced by Megatron backhanding him, his face shield is cracked.

"I implore you to quiet your vocal processor, or I might take back my gesture and execute you right here and now!" Megatron hisses and signals Chaos to take Optimus away. Chaos nods and escorts Optimus to the cell Megatron mentioned. Truth was Optimus really could not escape the cell; he was just egging Megatron on like Chaos told him too.

"Here you go Optimus thanks for your cooperation." Chaos says and slips a key in Optimus' right hand as he takes off his chains. "Wait till 0545 hours then make your escape and meet me at the exit hanger at the far end of the ship. Till then smile for the camera and give Megatron a good show. The camera is activated after put up the Energon bars and force field. See you later." Chaos tells Optimus exits activating the bars and force field. The time is 2200 hours on the dot for seven hours and 45 minutes Optimus tests the cell, pulling out panels; he genuinely tries to get out of the cell. Five hours into it he takes a short break, Megatron wasn't kidding there is no way out of his cell. At precisely 0545 hours the camera in his cell turned off and Optimus made his move. Using the key Chaos gave him he placed it in the slot on the right side of the cell door a green light signaled the door was opened.

Optimus made his way to the exit hanger as quickly as he could. At 0547hours the camera came back online revealing Optimus' escape. Alarms went off throughout the _Nemesis,_ Decepticons scrambled to find Optimus Prime. Ducking into a corner not wanting to deal with opposition Optimus went into stealth mode. He could hear Deceptions cursing in Cybertronain his name and their task to find him. Optimus wasn't hard to spot being his alt mode an arleigh-burke class destroyer but it didn't mean he wasn't going to make it easy for them. Megatron wasn't the only one who upgraded his systems. Optimus had just recently upgraded his legs to muffle the sound while he stepped. In short if he didn't scrape anything and kept himself mute they would not hear him coming or going.

As he turned a corner he ran into Servo, "YOU!" Servo went for a secondary alarm.

"Ah Scrap!" Optimus hissed "_**VESSUR!**_" his scepter beamed from subspace into his hand as he launched it at Servo. Its Energon tip took the construct of a triton and embedded itself in Servo's chest. Servo falls…stasis lock… before he could even reach the alarm. Optimus pries the scepter out of Servo and "_**RUSSEV!**_" it goes back into subspace.

Moving now through the cargo hold "_**BLAM!**_" a shot misses him by millimeters. He instantly knows who it is. "Stand down Axis. Don't make me hurt you."

"Don't worry "_daddy dear" _You won't but I…" She is cut off by Optimus shooting her in the vocal processor. She grabs her throat the mech fluid is instantly cartelized her optics flash to indigo and she fires her weapons. Her shots hit and appear to bounce off as Optimus rushes her. Axis transforms her arm to her torture device and she stabs it into Optimus chest. Optimus groans and flips her on her back. "Don't make me do this!" Optimus pleads in pain not from the stabs and shots but from the fact that he having to fight his daughter. She raises her legs and wraps them around her father's neck and pulls down launching Optimus into a storage container. Despite her full figure she has her father's strength. Optimus' back hits the container and bounces off landing face down. Axis moves in but Optimus trips her with his legs bringing her tumbling down. Optimus recovers and slams his forearm into her chest. She gargles but refuses to give or use sympathy tactics. She swore to herself she never will look weak, acting or otherwise. Optimus pauses to which Axis exploits stabbing his collar with her torture device then kicking him off her. Her vocal processor reroutes to a backup in her chest. "I will not harm your face daddy it won't look good on my mantle that way. Tee hee." She giggles sinisterly. Optimus grabs his collar and looks her dead in the optics.

"We never raised you to be this way why!"

"I refuse to be weak as you and mother. At least she had the sense to go rogue. You're clinging to the ideal that there's a better way. You're right there is, it's simple really it's having the tenacity to eliminate the opposition. You failed to do it when you had the chance on several occasions; eliminate Megatron permanently."

"Then what, the next overlord will rise up, then what do the same thing…again? It becomes an endless cycle do you realize that? Killing our brethren over and over becomes pointless. If I surrender that fascist overlord won't stop, he never will. What happens when you conquer everything, your hunger never ceases and drives you mad. Don't you see you ignorant youngling you lose yourself. The only way to live is through peace and tolerance if you don't you'll spend a life cycle in chaos utter chaos never resting and eventually lost in its madness." Optimus tries to reason but his words fall upon deaf audios as Axis fires at him in wild abandon. Optimus dodges his mad blasts and is left with no choice. He makes his move "_**VESSUR!**_" his scepter beams from subspace the tip forms a hammer. He spins dodging on last blast using its momentum slams the hammer into the side of Axis, she launches and slams into a wall. Flowing with the motion of the swing he raises the hammer and embedded her into the wall... emergency terminal shut down.

"Impressive my adversary, you escaped my cell, took out my chieftain of medical, made your way almost out of my base and to top it off took out my warlord, your daughter. I should let you go on that final act alone; moving speech by the way." Megatron says on top of a catwalk then making his way down stairs nonchalantly.

"If it was you'd simply surrender and finally stop this self-destructive war, but my instincts tell me otherwise." Optimus says watching him make his way to him.

"Trust your instincts, I always have and look where they have gotten me." Megatron smiles taking his time down the stairs.

"A war that has raged for several millennia, a near dead home world and you're wakening a sleeping giant. That about cover it?" Optimus sounds off as Megatron steps off the final step and makes his way towards him at the same place.

"No, I was going to say, a cleansing of a home world at the cusp of a rebirth, and the extermination of a parasite on another." Megatron says smoothly as he stands face to face with Optimus.

"You're mad." Optimus spites as Megatron places his hand on his shoulder. Optimus stands tall unmoving.

"I'm a visionary on the brink of enlightenment and a pioneer about to witness and step forward on the break of a new dawn of a new world and age." Megatron continues gesturing with his other hand. "I will offer this only once Prime, a true chance of peace. I see your point of it becoming all madness at the end. I have always admired and respected you as well has hated and loathed you. Join me and help me change this existence and eliminate the chaos. Far too long has this been going on; all life including the humans is flawed, it's not their fault the humans, they are products of an already existing chaos. Funny thing about chaos Prime is that; it only goes on for so long, till existence steps in and uses it to produce a conduit to end it. I am that conduit. Join me Optimus Prime and we shall end it together or you along with the rest of the chaos will be exterminated. "

"You truly are more delusional than I first thought. Axis was right; I failed to act now your thought matrix has corrupted itself. I am truly sorry Megatron." Optimus says with a heavy spark.

"As am I; I was going to offer you this noble role and create a new rank just for you as my viceroy above all Decepticons except me. I truly did not want to execute you, but now you slap me across my face. Good bye Optimus Prime. RAGH!" Megatron concludes and yells as he fires his fusion cannon and misses as Optimus dodges swinging his scepter with the hammer construct hitting Megatron's right temple. Optimus escapes Megatron making his way to the Nemesis exit hanger. He sees Chaos and fires a non-fatal shot, before Chaos goes into stasis lock he transfers through his optics to Optimus'. Everything on the Decepticons base, layout, warp signatures and location. Optimus says he's sorry to Chaos it registers and Chaos goes into stasis lock. Optimus then manually downloads the same information on the Autobots into Chaos. "Hopefully you will see the light and join us." Optimus warps out given his new info and returns outside Autobot HQ.

Later, Chaos comes to Megatron looks at him displeased. "Lucky shot father." Megatron sends him back into stasis lock this time terminal. Megatron announces that Chaos has been demoted to captain through the Nemesis PA system. The overlord then retires to his quarters infuriated that his greatest adversary now has the layout and location of his base and there was nothing he could do about it. He sets his quarters to full privacy mode, roars in anger, and then pours himself the stiffest Energon drink he could conger.

_**End.**_


	8. Retaliation: First Strike

**Retaliation Pt 1:**

_**First strike**_

President Gieraltowski III sat along with his vice president and ambassador in _The Situation Room _inside the _White House_ in front of them was a monitor split into six separate screens on them were the six heads of states from respective sects along with their vices and ambassadors. Right now the _Asian Shogun_ President Areva Lao had the floor as her screen took precedence as the other screens shrunk. Normally a conference like this would take place on Atlantis but the sects had other priorities and could not get to Atlantis. Furthermore they did not want media attention whereas on Atlantis they were fair game.

"We have the location of the Decepticon base, it's just southwest off the coast of Antarctica. As you all know we lost contact with the _ASSM-Hachiman_ at 1200hrs GMT on December 21, 2012. Its last location and communication was no more than a few clicks from that area." Pres. Areva Lao began

"Forgive me Madame President why was the _ASSM-Hachiman_ there?" Pres. Gieraltowski inquired.

"Scouting possible new locations for hydro generators as we announced the day before that our scientists came up with for a new method of harvesting the ocean's current to provide energy that could sustain us, meaning the _UEF_, along with solar energy while fusion technology is perfected." Pres. Areva Lao explained

"Dually noted go on." Pres. Gieraltowski jotted down "_Man this new universal translator the Autobots gave us is amazing!_" he thought to himself as the _Asian Shogun_ president finished explaining that using their satellites along with a hypersonic pulses revealed a sort of dome barrier the length of three_ Burj Khalifa _skyscrapers and the width of four _Taipei 101_ skyscrapers meaning the ship itself is one and half smaller than the barrier which contains it.

"Ladies and gentlemen what we have here is an opportunity; an opportunity to take the fight to them." Pres. Gieraltowski stated

"What of the Autobots?" Pres. Takata Shangobunni inquired.

"As much as I appreciate their assistance, we must stand on our own. Not to prove we are capable of handling situations regarding the Decepticons on our own. They, the Decepticons, have cost us numerous losses of human life. I for one will not idly stand by hoping the Autobots will take care of this problem. No I refuse, this is our planet dammit and no alien scourge is going to take it from me, or anyone else for that manner! We worked too damn hard to unite this planet and for what? For some Decepticon parasite with a god complex to take it because he thinks it is not only his right but from his perspective owed to him, due to the fact he believes he is our superior? No ladies and gentleman I will not go quietly in to the night, if the Decepticons want this planet they will have to pry it from my cold dead hands! I swear to you all this; it will be a cold day in heaven and in hell, before I'll let our planet go without a fight! I am President David Adam Gieraltowski III of the _United North American States of the __**United Earth Federation**_ and I will damned if I do anything less than that!" President Gieraltowski III said passionately to cheers from the _ULSSA_, _KO_, and _NJ_ sects the other three looked at him in shock. "Who here stands with the _UNAS_ in taking the fight to them?" Pres. Gieraltowski said fervently.

"You have the backing of United Latin States of South America" Pres. Jose Mencia proclaimed.

"As you do from the_ Kingdom of Oceania_ just point us in the right direction Mr. President." Queen Melissa Arscott proclaimed

"May Jehovah Sabaoth protect us as we go forth and purge this scourge from our planet, _New Jerusalem_ stands with you!" Pres. Moses Amar

"We may not have the people or the vehicles but we will provide you with the weapons to arm yourselves. The _African Commonwealth_ backs you." Pres. Takata Shangobunni said.

"Thank you President Takata Shangobunni so long as you back us."

"The_ European Union_ must consider this matter further we will be in touch." Pres. Earh Noble scoffed.

"You must first get the water demon to surface Mr. President. Do that and we will overtake it." Pres. Areva Lao

"Understood Madam President, _EU_ your free to go." Pres. Gieraltowski said acknowledging the _Asian Shogun_ and dismissing the _EU_ who was all too happy to punch out. The others began discussing strategies on how to get past the barrier and smoke the Decepticons out.

Looking over the icy plains of Antarctica, Megatron plans his next move. Surprisingly the frigid cold with the combination of barren land allows his thought matrix to process ever so clearly. Chaos comes and stands beside him; together it seems that one is looking through time itself seeing both a younger and older Megatron at the same time. Optimus Prime's capture finally earned Chaos the right to be called son in Megatron's optics. He didn't get the rank of warlord but brigadier general however due to Optimus' escape when Chaos seemingly foolishly failed to prevent it. This caused him to be demoted to the rank of captain even though he alone captured the _Admiral of the Autobots_ and delivered him to the _Overlord of the Decepticons._

Chaos never did want Optimus killed only to be called son by Megatron; besides what would his mother say of his actions. The memory of the words, _"Well done Chaos; Decepticons behold my son has delivered my greatest foe to me and in Energon chains no less. Chaos you have done your father proud._" The words replayed over and over in his central processor, he finally accomplished his goal, now no matter what happened Megatron could not take back his words after declaring him, his son in front of all the Decepticons. That he could not do but what he could do was demote him especially after his greatest foe escaped with not only his life but also the layout of the _Nemesis_ along with its location! What Megatron didn't know was how detailed Optimus information was; it was an even trade in Chaos' optics, Optimus had information on the Decepticon base, and he had information on the Autobots. He not Megatron, and that how Chaos liked it, Megatron didn't even know he had them, nor did he know that Chaos actions were intentional.

"Did the humans get our location my son?" Megatron inquires.

"Yes daddy, all is …" Chaos is cut off as Megatron backhands him.

"Don't ever call me daddy; it's either my lord or father. You would be wise to remember that from now on my son." Megatron corrects him.

"Yes father, all is going to plan they think they're in complete control of the situation." Chaos says solemnly.

"You will sometimes learn the best way to catch pests, is to let them come to you rather than hunt them down one by one." Megatron muses.

"Pests? I thought they were our enemies?" Chaos inquires.

"The Autobots are our only enemies, these zips, as I believe Naylz calls them are pests, pests to be squashed and forgotten as we go forth in our conquests." Megatron declares.

Chaos said nothing he had no problems with the humans or the Autobots for that matter, he only followed Megatron's orders. Optimus even offered him to join his ranks or help him off this planet so he could start anew. The thought of starting anew appealed to him but acceptance as Megatron's son outweighed Optimus' offer. Though he knew it was a fool's hope to believe that Megatron would be finally satisfied and just enjoy being alive. Despite the evidence before him, Chaos held on to it no matter how in vain it was. Chaos knew a storm was coming; his father had caused a sleeping giant to stir now before it goes back to sleep it will have words with the one who disturbed it. Chaos left his father alone with his thoughts, with his report finished he politely dismissed himself. Megatron saw him leave but did not acknowledge his son; he was preoccupied elsewhere and pleased to be alone.

This was the second time before undertaking a campaign that he looked out at Antarctica's frozen plains the sounds of the icy winds blowing over him and the plains they seem to heighten his very being. The first time he did this was before the _Origin Energy_ campaign, after diving into the icy waters, he waited for the rest of his army to warp out then he surfaced. He shot out of the water and back on the plain. He didn't know why he did this it was unusual. He just stood there staring at nothing, but at that moment that was where he wanted to be, nothing else mattered. He had what the humans called a _Moment of Zen_; he knew this from the data he downloaded upon awaking from emergency stasis lock. Since then he promised himself before he personally undertook anything, no matter how small or large he would do this; he will have his _Moment of Zen. _Because of this when he conquered this planet Antarctica will be spared and made his personal domain, not his base but his own personal sanctuary.

He stood there for hours, but to him seemed like moments; before he knew it he was taking a stroll. He was ignoring his coms which seemed urgent but nothing he knew they couldn't handle, meaning nothing Axis couldn't handle. He knew she would be his heir he had been shaping her since she joined his contingency. Not because she was Optimus' daughter and the irony would be so succulently delicious, but because of the hunger in her optics, it was the same hunger he had when he was a warlord, the same hunger Violen Jiger saw in him and what Chaos his own son lacks. Yes he had made the right choice whenever someone finally takes him out completely the Decepticons will be left in more than capable hands.

He continued to stroll as the first missile struck near him; it did little to faze him. Human weaponry other than those blasted sabre rounds did little to impress him. Without even looking he fired his fusion cannon taking out three more missiles before they could strike. Megatron didn't even run just continued to walk. The missiles stopped obviously the human realized that they were useless. Megatron looked around and figured it out he stumbled upon a military base those missiles were not from the ocean they were from the east and launched automatically from underground. The transmissions he ignored were from this base warning him to stay away. He stopped and let out a laugh that echoed throughout the frozen plain; suddenly he heard a noise and spun around pointing his cannon directly at a huddle of emperor penguins.

Megatron tilted his head and lowered his cannon, was that why the missiles stop, "pfft" he grunted. "Humans." He said aloud, rather than obliterating the huddle Megatron took a knee and scanned the birds then downloaded everything known about these and every species of penguin this planet had. The flightless birds intrigued him as he mused a baby emperor came towards him he held out his hand and it hopped on it. Its parent rushed him; he ignored it and continued to examine the baby. As he brought the chick to his face it then cuddled him, the bird showed no fear of him, even though he could have crushed it without a second thought, moreover its parent continued to attack him showing the same lack of fear. He set the chick down and the parent ceased its useless pecking.

A sabre round hit him, the huddle of penguins moved but were backed into an icy wall. Megatron saw them and did something he never thought he would do ever in his life…he protected them. Transforming to vehicle mode he launched his rockets eliminating the threat then return to robot mode. Seeing the huddle was still endangered he herded them out of the area as more soldiers arrived. Satisfied he returned to the fray to realize the chick he picked up was left during the herding, angered with himself for missing it he made his way towards it. As a tank made its way towards him; Megatron picked up his pace as did the tank, the chick squawking in fear tried to move but wasn't as fast. The tank was nearly on it, the chicks parent was sliding on it belly keeping pace with Megatron it passed him and slid pushing the chick away. "_**SQUAWK! CRUNCH!**_" Megatron froze the chick was safe but the parent was crushed beneath the treads. Megatron fell on his knees his head downcast, he looked up and his optics burned a deep crimson, he roared enraged he went into a crouch and leaped towards the tank upper cutting it in one fluid motion the tank flipped several feet in the air.

The tank landed on its treads crushed but its occupants still alive and amazingly unharmed. The tank rendered helpless, Megatron moved towards it and ripped it open like a tin can. Its occupants were French _EU_ soldiers he grabbed both of them with one hand and raised them to optic level. "I am going to peel your skins off slowly, painfully, and tenderly enjoy it." Megatron growled, the soldiers soiled themselves, "You disgust me!" Megatron scent sensors pick up the soiling. "You humans are careless pests; I cannot wait to exterminate you all." The soldiers shook not because of the cold but in fear. "Behold your carelessness!" He shows them the dead penguin that saved its chick. They look confused still shaking in fear "For that along with being human you shall die. You will in the manner I said because of the penguin!" He finished as the soldiers begged for their lives apologizing in vain for the penguin. Though they lied about having kids and a wife they both were married…to each other. Megatron felt something he looked down and the chick was snuggling his foot. It looked up at him and the soldiers and snuggled his foot again. The action melted his spark and did something he never thought he'd ever do…he placed them down and released the soldiers, "Leave before I change my mind." The soldiers ran screaming over the plain, as Megatron's hand sanitized itself. The chick stop snuggling him as Megatron picked it up, scanned it revealing it to be male, and looked into its eyes "Your optics remind me of my former leader. I shall call you Violen Jiger, V.J. for short." Rather than giving it back to the huddle he decided to keep it. Placing it within a compartment in his chest where it would be safe as he flew back to his underwater base. Upon reaching the shore he warped into his quarters as he did Axis walked in as he placed the little penguin in a clear aquarium he had when he had Cyber-gars from Rous Three. They didn't survive when they crashed into the Antarctic waters.

"So you found a new pet, my lord?" Axis inquired looking at the chick in the aquarium.

"Report Axis." He ordered ignoring her question.

"Least it cuter than those nasty Cyber-gars. I don't know why you kept those ugly things. What did you name it?" Axis further inquired ignoring Megatron's order and tapping on the containment field of the aquarium.

"Violen Jiger, V.J. Report Warlord." Megatron stated irked.

"V.J. due to its optics right?" Axis asked making kissy faces at the chick.

"AXIS!" Megatron bellowed.

"Alright, alright. We detected several _ULSSA_ navy vessels off our stern. Along with _UNAS_ subs and destroyers looks like our plan worked I detect no Energon signatures I was right in my prediction that they would do this on their own." Axis smirked.

"Indeed my Warlord, I'll deal with the subs, before you go out have Soundwave and Naylz come up with a suitable habitat for V.J. he requires sardines and other fish for nourishment. Make sure Servo doesn't touch him, if he does warn him that I will personally replace his sorry sick existence." Megatron stated crunching his fist.

"Consider it done, can I hold it?" Axis smiled clasping her hands together.

"Yes be careful." Megatron said shaking his head, Axis picks up the chick petting it gently she was a totally different; the strong cruel evil fembot was now a giddy very feminine Decepticon with new plaything. She fell instantly in love with V.J. as did the chick with her.

"I want one." She demanded "Where did you get him?"

"Orphaned, a human ran over its parent with a tank." Megatron replied as Axis optics went from blue to indigo enraged. "Dealt with Axis use that rage in the extermination ahead." Axis rubbed her face gently on the chick and placed it with care back in the aquarium.

President Gieraltowski had just finished discussing tactics with the other sects for the battle ahead when General McAllen walked in.

"Mr. President the_ European Union_ has just reported an attack on their _Devereaux Base_ in _Antarctica_. Two soldiers reported a large robot believed to be Megatron, repeatedly ignored warnings in several different languages and then opened fired. The base was devastated but will recover. On a side note before the soldiers fainted they stated it appeared that the robot, "Megatron", seemed to be protecting a huddle of emperor penguins."

"Wait a minute the soldiers fainted?"

""_**cough.**_" Yes sir, they…how shall a put this professionally…they were a very flamboyant married couple. "

""_**snicker.**_" Really….okay. "_**snicker.**_" I believe you said something about penguins…"_**chuckle.**_"" President Gieraltowski said trying very hard to remain professional but failing.

"Yes, sir "Megatron" was protecting penguins, I saw the video taken from the tank and it was indeed Megatron protecting penguins from the barrage of sabre fire. The close up video from the tank shows him opening the tank like a tin can and grabbing the soldiers." General McAllen puts his thumb drive into the usb port on the President's desk a holo-projector pops up showing the attack mentioned:

"_**I am going to peel your skins off slowly, painfully, and tenderly enjoy it.**" Megatron growled, the soldiers soiled themselves, "**You disgust me!**" Megatron scent sensors pick up the soiling. "**You humans are careless pests; I cannot wait to exterminate you all**." The soldiers shake not because of the cold but in fear. "**Behold your carelessness!**" He shows them the dead penguin that saved its chick. They look confused still shaking in fear "**For that along with being human you shall die. You will in the manner I said because of the penguin!**" **end video**._

"Well the bot loves his penguins." President Gieraltowski said sarcastically

"Indeed The _EU_ president is waiting on hold." Gen. McAllen replied.

"Ignore it for now tell him I'm still planning our assault." President Gieraltowski says with a smirk, "Let him sulk a bit." General McAllen smiles and pushes a button on a pad he had in his other hand.

"Already done sir." General McAllen smiles back. "The _ULSSA_ Naval Forces are gathering outside the southern tip of Argentina our own navy is set to rendezvous with them in three days. The _KO_ carriers are on standby in the southern Indian Ocean along with _Asian Shogun_ subs. Our bases in the _NJ_ and _AC_ are being filled with sabre round armed_ AAVs _and _Bradleys _along with _paladin plasma cannons_ as we speak. They await further orders, might I add sir, it going to be a pleasure to give them the retaliation they truly deserve. "

"Indeed general, relay orders for them to standby till our forces meet up with the _ULSSA_. Set the threat level to **DEFCON 2** _fast pace_. This is it general let's begin. " President Gieraltowski orders and hits an intercom button "Tiffany set a _State of the Union Address_ for 1500 hours." President Gieraltowski punches out after Tiffany confirms. "Suggest to the other sects they should do the same." President Gieraltowski adds, General McAllen nods and exits.

At 1500 hours President Gieraltowski comes on and gives his _State of the Union Address._

"My fellow Americans, I am not going to coat my words or be politically correct that is not why you elected me. You elected me because I have been straight forward with all of you from day one. It has been known now for months that we have been visited by extraterrestrials, never once in my life would have thought I would ever say that with a straight face. Granted I also never would have thought I would help bring about a united world and help lead it.

The matter at hand is this; these extraterrestrials that have visited our planet are locked in a civil war. They call themselves Autobots and Decepticons, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that the latter is not only the former's enemy but ours as well. The Decepticons are the ones that caused the massacre at the _Origin Energy_ planet not too long ago. I have not come up here to give you a doom and gloom message but to tell you we have found the enemy's base. Now it's time to plan and strike! And strike hard we shall for we know how to engage them and triumph! They want to push us and awaken a sleeping giant. Well we have awakened and we will not go back to sleep till the one who has awaken us is lying in a pile of molten metal husks.

As of now we are at _**DEFCON 2**_and a curfew is in effect for _2200 hours local time_ till further instructed, that's _10pm_ for those of you who need clarification. We are not in marshal law and this is only a precaution and I thank all of you in advance for your continual cooperation not only with me but also with local authorities. We will conquer our adversary that I assure you. God bless you and God bless the _UNAS_ and the _UEF_." President Gieraltowski finished and cut off; there was no media for he gave the _State of the Union_ from his _Oval Office_.

Three days later the _UEF_ was ready to attack; the _UEF_ was now at _**DEFCON 1**_. Megatron was patrolling around the _Nemesis_. He had already had info from Soundwave that the _UEF_ forces were going to attack; it was only just a matter of when. Despite warnings from Optimus Prime and pleas to assist; the _UEF_ stood with President Gieraltowski _110%._ After two days the _EU_ was allowed in battle plans for their air force formidable; Pres. Earh Noble was suspended impending investigation. Being his namesake, a coward, he didn't object and welcomed it for he did not want any involvement in potential war. Vice Pres. Giovanni Auditore was all too happy to have him suspended and helped organize the investigation.

"Admiral I appreciate your help but I will not be viewed as weak, and come crying you guys for help every these terrorists attack. If you wish to assist we will call you."

"Mr. President you are not viewed as weak in my optics. Irrational, unpredictable, admirable, crazy yes, but not weak if you engage Megatron without our help this will end up being worse than _Origin Energy_. Please let us help you; I don't want you to lose any more lives unnecessarily. A warrior knows when their over their heads." Optimus pleas over the monitor with Pres. Gieraltowski.

"With respect admiral I implore you to watch your words." Pres. Gieraltowski. replies

"Come off it David, You and I are the same rank. I grow weary of coating my words when dealing with you." Optimus cracks in frustration with the stubborn _UNAS_ President.

"Fine as do I Optimus from now on it's already given we respect one another's authority." David chuckles at Optimus boldness.

"Agreed I prefer my politics as such." Optimus says irked and relieved to speak freely.

"I never was one for politics either I just saw this as something that had to be done." David continues.

"As did I. We are very much alike." Optimus responds

"Indeed, Optimus we have a saying, it comes a time to take off the training wheels and let us fall off the bike. Doesn't mean you're not there but you have to let us pick ourselves up. " David says solemnly with new found respect for the Autobot Leader.

"Understood." Optimus gives.

"Trust me Optimus I am scared for us but I will not take this laying down." David says bluntly

"You must take a stand." Optimus states

"And say this is my line." David adds

"You shall not pass any further." They both say in unison.

"Believe me you're not excluded your wave three with the _USS Ross_." David says further.

"My alt mode. Very well may Primus grant you favor." Optimus agrees.

"May the Lord watch over you and your troops." David concludes as Optimus punches out. Pres. Gieraltowski turns his chair and looks out the window at the nation. His thoughts go out towards his and the rest of the _UEF_ troops then to the Autobot Leader. They are very much alike though they are galaxies apart in origin. He smiles to himself the Decepticons will get what's coming to them….he swore it.

Word reached the _UNAS_ president they were ready to deploy. "Proceed with_ Operation Sabre_. Give'um hell boys, Godspeed!" President Gieraltowski ordered.

"Aye, Aye" the joint fleet admirals of the _UNAS_ and _ULSSA_ naval forces acknowledged and head out at full speed. Their mission was to drop _Nuclear Depth Bombs_ (_NDBs_) with magnesium tipped warheads over the Decepticon base. The plan was to flush them out of hiding. With the magnesium tips they would essentially burn through the Decepticon hull causing various ruptures throughout the Decepticon HQ. The bombs were small enough for the Decepticons shield not to deflect them. This was concluded due to the fact that the _ASSM-Hachiman_ slipped through the shield undetected. Each _NDB_ was programed by emitting a frequency to the destroyer, carrier, frigate, or cruiser that launched it and when it hit its target it would receive a detonation signal. This prevented accidental discharge or if abort orders were given saving ammunition.

The first wave arrived ahead of schedule and was given orders to proceed. Three vessels from the _ULSSA_ began their _NDB_ run. Below Megatron spotted one but as he turned to fire he was hit by a _NDB_ the order was given to activate. "_**KABOOM!**_" The _NDB_ burned right through his subs hull damaging his right leg for that's where it was housed during sub-mode. Megatron transformed to bot mode taking three more _NDBs_. The _NDBs_ were not meant to weld a great kill radius, only to cause several hull breeches on the Decepticon base, but to a transformer such as Megatron, it caused armor to disintegrate exposing venerable exoskeleton. The three hits he took caused not only immeasurable pain but exposure of his forearms, left shin and calve, as well as his right side exoskeletons along his upper right thigh and hip. Falling back to behind some coral Megatron readied his fusion cannon; it was now attached to his shoulder since his forearms were exoskeleton. "_**VEZZZUR!**_" The blast from the cannon shot through the ocean surface. Megatron did something he rarely did…he missed but not by much! The blast cause minor breeches on the _ULSSA_ ships.

"SLAG! I cannot believe it!" Megatron growled the apparent pain and damage he suffered affected his targeting systems. "_**BAM! BOOM! BOOM!**_" Megatron was tagged by _KO_ subs spotting him upon arrival. The torpedoes were equipped also with magnesium warheads that burned and tore into his back. Spinning around Megatron launched missiles from his back has he hunched over. The missiles took out the subs; as his systems alerted him that he is in cautionary state, recommending repair stasis lock. Megatron ignores it and overrides falling back to his base. He passes through the _Nemesis_ shields above him the _NDBs_ remain at bay a few explode but the shields held taking little damage.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. Retaliation: Bittersweet

**Retaliation Pt. 2:**

_**Bittersweet**_

Reports of the first run by the _ULSSA_ naval force reveal to be unsuccessful; the Decepticons apparently adjusted their shields since the _ASSM-Hachiman incident._ Reports also come in about the _Kingdom of Oceania_ arriving in subs and images of Megatron are uploaded revealing his damage. Also that their subs were unsuccessful breeching the shield, images come in revealing the Decepticon base is one massive warship.

"Dois mio it's massive!" Fleet Admiral Carlos D. Lopez of the _ULSSA Carrier Llorona_ gasps as he views the images on his holo-view screen. Branched off the holo-view screen are several other admirals as well as three other fleet admirals from the various sects.

"Fleet Admiral Lopez that shield is impenetrable. On the bright side we got their leader on run and by the looks of it with one massive limp. " Admiral Jody Davis of the _UNAS_ Destroyer _USS-William P. Lawrence_ replied.

"Indeed it is Admiral Davis, I am open to suggestions if anybody has any." Flt. Adm. Lopez inquired

"Herr Admiral." Wheeljack pops up in a new holo-view screen. "I have untz a zuggeztion."

"¿Que eso pinche rata? Who are you!" Flt. Adm. Lopez exclaimed

"Now that vaz not very nice herr admiral." Wheeljack replied slightly hurt.

"Pues pendejo you startled me. You're an Autobot si?" Flt. Adm. Lopez chuckled.

"Ja, my name iz Vheeljack. And I vill not take your name calling." Wheeljack said irked and hurt.

"Buneo pues, I'm sorry. Tell me am all ears." Flt. Adm. Lopez aplogizes

"Your _NDBs_ are on a frequency ja?" Wheeljack inquired.

"Si." Flt. Adm. Lopez replied looking at him curiously.

"Allov me to modulate that frree-quency to zee Dezeptikonz zhield frree-quency." Wheeljack says with a slight smirk in his voice, if he could grin he would have evilly.

"Alright uploading _ULSSA_ frequencies I suggest you all do the same" Flt. Adm. Lopez responded in tune to what Wheeljack was going to do.

"Aye, aye, uploading _UNAS_ frequencies." Adm. Davis smirked getting it.

"_KO_ frequencies uploading now." Adm. Kruger of the _KONF_ sub the _KONF_-Destiny

"Danka, Teletran 1 download Dezeptikon zhield frree-quency to all _NDBs_!" Wheeljack said with glee. "Dis vill lay down of zee hurtingz."

Teletran downloads the frequency to the _NDBs_ which now pass through the Decepticon shields exploding on the _Nemesis_' hull. Megatron warps inside to his quarters and views water pouring in.

"Megatron to all Decepticons, battle stations!" he orders over the _PA system_. "Heheeh this is glorious they might put up a decent fight. The outcome remains the same but this will be fun." Megatron chuckles to himself removing the rest of his arms' armor and replacing them with new armor. He still would have to visit the _CR chamber_ later to fix his back and legs. For now this is will do temporarily.

The Decepticons take to their stations and activate the _Nemesis_' defensive measures. Their shield compromised they take it down. Cannons extend from the _Nemesis_' port bow and starboard bow. They fire taking out four destroyers from the _UNAS_ and _ULSSA_. Flt. Adm. Lopez and Adm. Davis fire back sending more _NDBs_ to the _Nemesis_.

"Decepticons lets take the fight to them to the surface!" Megatron says through gritted teeth as he along with his troops warp out.

Meanwhile _KO_, _AS_, _AC_ and _NJ_ forces arrive and have already setup stations on Antarctica's Southern plains waiting for the Decepticons to surface. _Sgt. 1st Class _Peter Furler lies in wait with his contingency. As soon as he caught wind of _Operation Sabre_ he was at his superior's door wanting in. His superior already had his paperwork ready he knew it was a matter of time before the sargent came to his door. "Easy mates, we'll bail up those metallic bludger billies and take them down." _Sgt. 1st Class _Peter Furler said

"Bloody right we will and bloody hard too."

"That's the spirit mate." Sgt Furler cheered "Joel how we lookin' ya cut lunch commando"

"They just appeared beyond the black stump ov'r there ya bastard. One looks like brown-eye mullet an' as mean as cat's piss."

"Corporal James take aim at the brown-eyed mullet and cark it!"

"Which one is the brown eyed?"

"The one with the gimpy leg!"

"10-04 on it." Corp. James replied aiming at Megatron's left calve. "This one is for my brother at _Origin _you bloody wanker!" Crop. James fires his is sabre rocket it hits obliterating Megatron's left calve. Megatron falls cursing in Cybertronain in agony.

"Get them! Starscream you and the seekers annihilate them. Axis you and Dreadnaught come up the flank and pick off any stragglers." Megatron roars.

Sgt. Furler and the rest of his contingency cheer realizing Corp. James got the Decepticon leader. "You dux that one corporal, that drongo is mad as a cut snake."

"No bother but his mates are headed this way and they don't look too happy."

"Bloody marvelous, well boys let's take'um down by the numbers." _Sgt. 1st Class _Peter Furler said as his minigun began to whirl. "Why hello, hello, hello, lookie here it's that bloke I took out at _Origin_. My, my have we grown. Right then mates, take out the others, leaves this here dingo for me." _Sgt. 1st Class _Peter Furler charged full speed ahead as his teammates took positions.

Chaos spotted him charging him; this zip was the one that took him out in _Sydney_. Chaos transformed to cannon mode. _Sgt. 1st Class _Peter Furler only smiles he was expecting this, his minigun was loaded with special sabre rounds, the explosive kind. Round after round poured out of his minigun hitting and melting armor with each explosion. Chaos' treads give way and explode off. Chaos fires his cannon but misses completely due to his treads exploding. _Sgt. 1st Class _Peter Furler cheers with glee as Chaos returns to robot mode. "Why you little!" Chaos growls.

"Blimey, he sure is pissed. Hehehe" _Sgt. 1st Class _Peter Furler said as Chaos takes aim at him. The sargent strafes while firing the rest of his payload. The rounds tear away at Chaos' armor; Chaos cannot get a bead so he starts firing wildly. The shots miss the sargent as he loses the now empty minigun and pulls out a magnetic mine. He set the timer and throws it at Chaos it sticks to Chaos' side and goes off. Chaos cries out in pain and takes a knee. _Sgt. 1st Class _Peter Furler run towards him with two more in his hands running up his crouched leg he plants them on his right thigh and tosses the other which sticks to Chaos' face. He leaps off Chaos and they go off "_**KABOOM! BOOM!**_" Chaos' left optic is permanently damaged. Before the sargent can land Chaos catches him. "MY Face you slagging human!"

"Get off my planet!" _Sgt. 1st Class _Peter Furler says as he pulls out a small SMG and unloads on Chaos other optic taking it out. Chaos releases him as he falls Chaos blindly swings and shatters _Sgt. 1st Class _Peter Furler left leg. The sergeant screams in utter agony as he lands on his back his other teammates call for a medic. "That bloody bastard took my leg!"

_AS_ reinforcements arrive their plasma tanks take out the remainder of Chaos. Above the _ROAF _and navy engage Starscream and his seekers in aerial combat. New Jerusalem marines pour in flanking Axis, Dreadnaught, and Blitzwing. Not ones to surrender Axis and Dreadnaught systematically begin to take out _NJ_ and _AS_ ground forces. Blitzwing transforms to F-22 Raptor mode and moves to assist Starscream and the others. The _KO_ air forces begin to suffer casualties. Megatron transforms to missile carrier mode and attacks from the rear taking out the remaining _NJ_ and _AS_ tanks.

At 1900 hours the _UNAS_ and _ULSSA_ along with more _AC_ and _AS_ ground forces strike the shore unloading immediately! Wave two engages the Decepticons while Optimus along with the _USS-Ross _prep wave 3 not to land but take out the _Nemesis_! On board both Optimus and the _USS-Ross _are experimental fusion depth charges, clean bombs that are the first hybrids of human and transformer tech. Wheeljack along with his new friend Dr. Julius Gino have been working non-stop since Optimus returned with the layout of the _Nemesis_ a few weeks before. Their results were promising though neither human nor transformer have been successful with fusion technology yet together even though it's in its infancy with humans had filled in many gaps that the other lacks. Thus it has rewarded both with two heavy loaded depth charges.

"Almost ready Wheeljack, how 'bout you?" Dr. Gino asked from the _USS-Ross _into a monitor.

"Ja, juzt a bit more time." Wheeljack replied aboard Optimus.

"I recommend hast you two the _Nemesis_ won't be venerable for very long." Optimus stated.

"Ja voll herr admiral." Wheeljack sounded off, Optimus chuckled he couldn't get use to Wheeljack's German accent.

"Yeah, what he said." Dr. Gino agreed wiping his hands "Done here Optimus, I mean admiral!"

"Ja, az vell I" Wheeljack cheered

"Affirmative, Mr. president we are ready when you are."

"Excellent, unleash _Project Nexus_ on them!" Pres. Gieraltowski ordered as alarms on both destroyers went off readying troops stationed on both of them. Some of the crew on the _USS-Ross _boarded Optimus not only to compare him to their ship but also to "assist" Wheeljack. Their real intentions were to just to tour inside Prime. Optimus didn't mind he was actually honored to entertain them. Crews on both vessels took to cranes and loaded the charges in the cannons which were going to be used to launch them. As the vessels got within range Megatron remembers the _Nemesis_ is empty and then thinks of V.J. He tries to warp out but the previous hits damaged his warp controls. He transforms and rises on his right leg balancing himself using the wheels from his alt mode make his way to the shore.

Optimus is alerted seeing Megatron heading towards the _Nemesis_. He notifies the _USS-Ross _and they both activate their rail guns, Optimus is allowed access to the _USS-Ross _rail gun targeting systems and they zero in and lock on Megatron and fire! "_**VOOM! VOOM!**_" the shots launch towards Megatron.

"Ah slag, I'm sorry V.J." Megatron sighs as the shots rip the remainder of his left leg and remove a fourth of his right side. He falls…Terminal Stasis Lock.

Back on the battlefield of the _Antarctic_ plains the _UNAS_ ground forces take out Axis and Dreadnaught. Servo seeing the battle is at a loss transforms running over as many humans has he can before an _AS_ Bradley Tank flattens him as it completes its run a _KO_ paladin cannon fires removing Servo's back end…Emergency Critical Stasis Lock. In the air _ROAF _jets receive back up from Torrence and Skyfire. Thundercracker and Skywarp are taken out only Starscream remains. Realizing he's outmatched fires an orbital flare. Torrence and Skyfire transform to robot mode and look at Starscream as if he fried his central processor. They draw their primary weapons and charge them to full power.

Suddenly the clouds part in a circle and super-heated laser beam obliterates the _ROAF _and removes Skyfire's right arm and Torrence's left.

"Umm…Thanks Soundwave, but now I am in your debt a place I rather not be."

"First one is always free, Starscream." Soundwave says in his synthesized voice. "Decepticons retreat to…." Soundwave is cut off as a huge explosion rocks the southern hemisphere. "_**BARRROOMMM!**_" The explosion originates from the _Nemesis_' former position.

"DECEPTICONS THE NEMESIS HAS BEEN DESTROYED! SCRAMBLE!" Soundwave and Starscream cry out. Soundwave takes aim and fires again the blast hits but not the target it wanted.

"NOO!" Optimus cries as he is capsized due to the waves caused by Soundwave's orbital weapon. The _USS-Ross _is destroyed Optimus' audios ring with the screams of the crew on board. Wheeljack transforms and head towards the disaster, he spots Dr. Gino along with a few other survivors he returns to robot mode and grabs Dr. Gino along with three others he transforms to car mode expelling the water in his interior and fills it with oxygen then warps out. Activating his deck's shield Optimus saves the crew that was on him then warps out. Skyfire and Torrence fall into the ocean near where the _USS-Ross _was they each gather up as many survivors including the ships admiral and first mate along with a few others. They are surround by death faces of most of the USS-Ross' crew they look away and warp out.

The distraction provided by Soundwave gives the rest of the Decepticons the chance to escape. Axis takes Megatron's body then warps out, Dreadnaught grabs Chaos then warps out, Blitzwing grabs Thundercracker and Skywarp and follows suit with the others. Servo is left for dead.

Back at Autobot HQ Optimus is in his quarters in full privacy mode. He has already destroyed half his quarters and separate office. The echoes of metal on metal have resounded throughout the base for several days. The _Admiral of the Autobots_ is plagued with countless emotions. Joy from the destruction of the Decepticon base and sorrow from the not only the lives lost from the seven sects but the destruction of _USS-Ross _the source of his alt mode. Though most of the crew was saved along with its admiral, the screams of the crew still replay over and over in his audios. He has ignored calls from various heads of the sects; though the _UEF_ mission was a success it didn't feel like one. Though many lives were lost there was victory. The incident with the _USS-Ross _was treated like the others, causalities of war. Optimus however saw things differently.

"Optimus Prime, Admirals log begin encryption code omega sigma one." Optimus collapses in a chair with a stiff glass of energon. It was going to be one of those cycles, the kind that just makes you want to give up.

"This war just rose up four levels; the involvement of the humans has further complicated it. Though the humans are united as a planet they still have several millennia of learning to do. Megatron has opened up what the humans call a "_Pandora's Box_" awakening a force that should never have been awakened. I am torn wither or not to help advance this race. They are such an impressionable race, but they are unpredictable and frustrating. They are weak but in their weakness they are at their strongest. How I wish this planet had no sentient life but it does and adding further fuel to an already blazing inferno. _The Battle in the Antarctic_ was not a victory, despite the destruction of the Decepticon base, many lives were lost, though it is expected in war, but this is not their war.

Then again it is for they are fighting for their planet and now I am faced with a choice: The new summit is two weeks away and Ratchet awaits my decision on how much should we share. If I tell him use your better judgment I fear he will share little to none thus leaving the humans defenseless to a force that will stop at nothing to make them extinct. Wheeljack seems eager to share but I fear he will advance them too far too quickly disrupting their natural adaptation and technological evolution. These humans are a proud race, a little too proud but so were we. I see these humans as very powerful ally as well as a powerful threat. There is a lot to be learned from both our races, the destruction of the Decepticon Base proved it. My choice is this: Do I cancel the summit or proceed with caution? I believe the latter I will choose and send Prowl to supervise I trust his judgment. He will brief Ratchet and Wheeljack.

The loss of the _USS-Ross _has struck me hard. It feels as though I loss an unexplained part of myself. My first order of business after this battle settles is to raise the _USS-Ross _and restore it and improve it, despite Ratchet's ranting against getting involved in human affairs. That shot was meant for me not the USS-Ross. I could of taken that blow the loss of that destroyer was inexcusable. I will make amends! Teletran 1 end log. "

Several miles underneath the center of Antarctica Naylz tends to his comrades. Before he can get to Axis she is upon him and pins him to wall and stabs her torture device into his left side. "WHERE WERE YOU!" she screams at him inches from his face. Naylz yelps in pain and explains to her that Megatron prior to the attacks ordered him set up this base. He further explains that Megatron started setting up his new base because he planned to lure the humans over the _Nemesis_ and when they all gathered there detonate it crippling the _UEF_ forces. Unfortunately the humans were more resourceful than originally thought matching the frequency of the _Nemesis_ shields was not calculated. Axis concluded that when her father escaped he took with him more information than they thought. Releasing Naylz he moves to Megatron's bed side. Without Servo the overlord's recovery was progressing slowly.

"V.J." Megatron groaned in a whisper, for several cycles now he had been saying his little penguin name. Axis had made it her top priority to find the chick for her leader. Her internal scanners were the best in the whole Decepticon regime. She knew V.J. was alive for there was no trace of the little chick being dead anywhere.

A week later traveling near the southern shore she detects a small life form a few clicks from where she first started searching. The vitals are faint and fading, she races towards it. Her scanners reveal it too small for a human. She transforms to robot mode to investigate it further, just beneath the snow she pulls the life form out. It's V.J.! Axis transforms to back to vehicle mode and blasts her heater. The chick defrosts; further scans reveal that the chick is unscathed only in need of nourishment. She gives the chick a liquid supplement and the chick's vitals balance out. V.J's eyes open to a hologram projection of her in the driver seat. It's the size of a human but V.J recognizes it and is comforted. Axis cheers and heads back to base…

_**END.**_


	10. Upgrade

**Upgrade**

Today was the day….The science and medical summit in _Atlantis_! With the _Decepticons_ defeated and their base destroyed, the _UEF_ and the _Autobots _were free for the time being to focus on the summit. _Lt. General _Prowl was put in charge of organizing the mission and how much to reveal to the planet's inhabitants. Optimus Prime trusted him completely, Ratchet on the other hand…

"This is insane this species is not ready. They just barely united their entire planet for Primus sakes!" Ratchet shouted tossing up data pads.

"And we yet to unite ours." Optimus replied calmly as he placed the data pads back in order nonchalantly.

"We did before this planet just did. I say we cancel this ludicrous endeavor." Ratchet spoke back helping Optimus.

"No, we brought _our_ war to this planet." Optimus stopped as he stated his remark.

"Yes _our_ war and that how it should remain _our_ war! These creatures…" Ratchet hissed.

"Creatures Ratchet?" Optimus stated shocked.

"Yes Optimus creatures… They should be kept out of it and let us handle it." Ratchet affirmed.

"These creatures as you so eloquently put it are caught in a war and are innocents. These creatures _Chief Warrant Officer _have the right to fight for their planet. Haven't you listen to anything I have said. Freedom is the right of **ALL** sentient beings, including these creatures **PERIOD!**" Optimus stated in an alarmingly calm anger.

"This summit is a mistake. I refuse to be a part of this this fool's errand." Ratchet turned his back.

"You are our Chief of Medical it is not up for negotiation. Normally if you were not the only medical officer in our current ranks I would send someone else without your prejudice and bigotry. But I don't have anyone else. You cannot pull rank this time I overrule it and further more you will summit to _Lt. General _Prowl your commanding officer **PERIOD!**" Optimus ordered.

"Or what?" Ratchet challenged facing his Prime.

"Or face a horror far worse than anything Megatron can offer along with debarment." Optimus said in a low growl.

"Is that a threat." Ratchet said in a statement rather than an inquiry.

"No it's a promise that I intend to keep. Get out of my office _Chief Warrant Officer IV_ Ratchet." Optimus says sternly to unnerved Ratchet, truth be told Optimus does not like to threaten but in the matter where the lives of millions of humans lie in his hands he had too.

Ratchet over the past several months had developed an alarming intolerance for humans. Constantly arriving last in crisis where he was desperately needed, along with excuse after excuse not to be anywhere near areas densely populated by humans. During the humans attack on the Decepticon base he argued and even tried to hinder Wheeljack from giving the humans the_**Decepticons**_ shield modulation.

When Optimus inquired about Ratchet's actions; Ratchet replied, "It was Intel that was classified top secret." Which it was but not when millions of lives are at stake. To which Ratchet replied "The humans were not official allies of Cybertron as declared by the _Elder Council of Three _and _War Policy _section 3.98 4 paragraph 3 point 4A.; thus not privy to said Intel. " He then proceeded to quote said section.

Optimus was appalled but Ratchet was right. Optimus then quoted _War Policy _section 4.006 paragraph 1 point 1B. "_If peace talks are in the works with a potential ally caught in a war with a common foe (i.e. __**Decepticons**__) Intel must be shared with said party to ensure said party's survival._" Ratchet had no further argument and was disciplined accordingly.

Ratchet continued to complain and blatantly voice his protests, quoting policies and regulations anything to get out of the summit. Finally Prowl grabbed the medic by the collar and pin him to the wall. "Enough CWO Ratchet, you're not getting out of this solider."

"I'm doctor not warrior!" Ratchet hissed.

"Negative! Under _War Policy _section 6.666, paragraph 1: Every Autobot under the military regardless of class and job is a solider first. Meaning _Chief Medical Officer_ you're under my jurisdiction and command. So am going to politely ask you to quiet your vocal processor and fall in line. This summit is crucial to the Autobot Cause, I advise you not to hinder it; for if you do you will be viewed as no more different as Axis, a traitor. Thus treated as such do I make myself clear, _CWO Ratchet_? "

"Crystal, Lt. General. I never viewed in that light. Do enlighten me." Ratchet said calmly his optics giving an icy glare. Ratchet was going to get out of this one way or another he just needed Prowl to falter just once.

"One: Our Prime was chosen because the council believed he knew what was right for our cause. Two: We are on an alien world with no way off and we have endangered their entire lives, thus we must better prepare them; _**our war**_, _**their planet**_. Three: Optimus said so. And four: Primus man, where do you get off? As a doctor it's your creed no matter whom or where you are to help others. Yet you're so blinded by your own prejudices that you forsake your creed? " Prowl releases his him shaking his head transforms to police car alt form awaiting the ground bridge.

Wheeljack follows suit shaking his head as he transforms to his Mercedes Kompressor alt form. Ratchet remains quiet Prowl's last statement strikes home. He had been forsaking his creed. He transforms into his medical Humvee alt form and Bumblebee activates the ground bridge and they roll for _Atlantis_. Bumblebee reports back to Optimus that they were on their way as well as Prowl's actions. Optimus views them as justified and dismisses Bumblebee.

_Decepticon HQ_ in the deep beneath the center of_ Antarctica_, Naylz tries his best to repair the other 'cons. He's not as talented as Servo who still remains _missing in action_, but he manages. Their CR chambers can only do so much, but what the 'cons require is Servo to patch and perform crucial surgeries especially to the Decepticon Overlord Megatron who remains in a stasis coma. Naylz starts with Axis for she was the first out of the CR chamber. The chamber repaired some of her systems but she still needed patch work and minor repairs on herinternal systems. Once he finished with her she can assist him with the others, since she had more medical expertise than him. Thankfully Starscream only needed to be in the CR chamber he could help with getting his Seekers and Blitzwing up in running. It was going to be one of those solar cycles, as he continued to work on Axis.

The _Autobots _arrived on _Atlantis_ and as usual were greeted by the media. The _Autobots _grew tiresome dealing with Earth's media; so many questions were asked all at once. To them it seemed as if it were white noise and static. They made their way past them into the main building. It would have been much easier if they could just ground bridge in skipping the media but the _UEF_ would not allow it. If they had to deal with the media so did the Autobots, Optimus even offer them at one time to ground bridge them all to _Atlantis_ but was shot down. These humans were quite a peculiar race, being open one minute and then very cautious the next.

As they entered the building Vice President Aires met them at the entrance to the summit chamber. He greeted them.

"Autobots, thank you for coming the president sends his regards; he had urgent matters to attend with back home. So this is the day, wow… how we looked forward for this day. Optimus already briefed me this morning. Please follow me to the back to meet the other speakers."

"Our pleasure vice pres..."

"Please call me Jacob."

"Prowl and these are Wheeljack and Ratchet."

"Charmed." Jacob said greeting the other 'bots as they made their way backstage. After greetings and Prowl occasionally glaring at Ratchet for not being social Prowl stood towards the back. He was soldier first and foremost making sure the members of the summit along with his 'bots were secure. Though the security was tight the constant threat of 'cons or the ever listening Soundwave was constantly in front of his central processor and was unwavering. Vice President Jacob noticed this along with the other security.

"Prowl I sense your uneasiness along with everyone else." The vice president began.

"My apologies Jacob sir, old soldier's habit." Prowl replied

"Understandable, my father, God rest his soul, was the same way." Jacob continued and lead him past the irked security guards into the lobby.

"He was a soldier?" Prowl inquired.

" Captain in the former _U.S Air Force_. He was a trainer of new recruits at the academy." Jacob replied proudly Prowl too noticed and did something he rarely did smile.

"I did that back on Cybertron for a while, then Megatron started a new war. I know your species have short lifespans, respectfully if I may inquire?" Prowl asked cautiously.

"You may." Jacob nodded.

"I take it he is no longer active?" Prowl asked and instantly regretted it.

"If you mean alive, then no" Jacob looked at him curiously.

"I do, my apologizes Mr. _Vice President_ I meant no disrespect." Prowl backtracked.

"It's Jacob and no need for apologies Prowl. He lived a long, by our standards, happy life." Jacob said with a friendly smile. The two chatted further Prowl was beginning to like the _UNAS_ Vice president. The feeling was mutual.

Ratchet was amazed by the humans he was struggling with summit and his inner specters. As the summit began Vice President Aires took to the podium with an opening speech, he captivated the audience with his eloquent words. Prowl could see the reason why he was chosen to be _Master of Ceremony_ by the _UEF_. He reminded the _Autobots _of a former elder on the Autobot Council of Three, King Atlas. Only the vice president was smaller and not pompous. With the speech done the summit officially started.

For the first week activities consisted of Wheeljack and Gomez Rodriguez debated back forth on the origins of life and fusion for the first two days ending in a draw. On the third Wheeljack and Dr. Julius Gino went further into deeper discussion about fusion technology and its multiple purposes as clean energy. Prowl permitted Wheeljack to discuss fusion further for even his optics he saw that a major breakthrough was coming. By the fourth day he contacted Optimus with good news and asked if they could unveil all their data on fusion technology.

"Optimus, these humans are filling the gaps that have escaped us for millennia! It's as though they started where we stopped and are working backwards." Prowl said with passion.

"Conference us with Ratchet and Wheeljack." Optimus replied.

"Herr Admiral." Wheeljack chirped.

"Ratchet here Prime." Ratchet replied.

"What are your opinions on the humans in this endeavor?" Optimus inquired.

"Herr Admiral, de humanz are amazing innovative peoplez." Wheeljack stated.

"I have to admit it Prime Wheeljack is right these cre…humans are intriguing." Ratchet said solemnly and correcting himself.

"Are they as Prowl says filling in gaps in fusion?" optimus further inquired.

"JA VOL!" Wheeljack said with great conviction.

"Yes Optimus they are I can now even see the potential medical marvels in this. Its scary." Ratchet stated in amazement.

"Torrence what say you?" Optimus said coyly.

"What Torrence was listening too?" Prowl said shocked.

"Ever the silent type." Ratchet shook his head.

"Do it." Torrence grunted.

"I agree with you Torrence. Wheeljack, Ratchet?" Optimus voted.

"Yes!" they said in unison.

"Permission granted and good luck. Till all are One!" Optimus said as the other repeated in cadence as he ended the conference call.

By Sunday it was agreed by both _UEF_ and _Autobots _that the summit would last another week for preparations to test their theories on fusion and potentially solving the fusion puzzle a full century ahead of human predicted schedules.

The second week was dedicated to the medical field, Ratchet at first corrected small details that were only big enough to make a minor impact. They were answers worthy of the summit, yes but not a big as the humans hoped for. He gave further insight on viruses both human and computer based. They rode hand in hand because the _Autobots _were indeed robotic and also life form. Prowl was noticing Ratchet was holding back.

"Ratchet really nice lil tidbits of information really playing close to the chest aren't you?" Prowl said calmly.

"Whatever do you mean you mean _Lt. General _Prowl?" Ratchet said meekly.

"Cut the crap _Chief Warrant Officer _Ratchet." Prowl growled.

"Well I haven't…" Ratchet was cut off.

"Really shoveling it huh Ratchet?" Prowl said through narrowed optics.

"These humans are already getting our fusion data." Ratchet pointed out as Prowl nodded in agreement.

"Which we are both benefiting from." Prowl fired back throwing off Ratchet's argument.

"These humans are upgrading too fast." Ratchet said trying his best to regain ground in the discussion.

"The Decepticon threat is all too real Ratchet. Look what we have accomplished so far with them. You think we could have destroyed the '_Cons HQ _alone. Yes we could have but at a heavier loss. We are here Ratchet not Cybertron; these humans have potential to be powerful allies." Prowl stated with conviction.

"Or our greatest enemy." Ratchet said striking home with Prowl.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Prowl said firing back striking home with Ratchet as well.

"Prowl, they are unpredictable and messing with foes and powers that are above their control. We have seen their history…" Ratchet said trailing off.

"And it's not much different from ours. I agree with you to a point Ratchet but let's be that light that guides them through the night and see them through to their future. We have much to learn from them as they do from us. You yourself could be a factor that can truly save a species from deactivation or what they call death. Isn't that the goal of any doctor regardless of the species and/or race?" Prowl concluded.

His words sunk in and hit Ratchet's processor hard, the doctor in him agreed with Prowl but his inner specters fought him every step of the way. Ever since awakening on Earth, all Ratchet wanted to do was just get off the planet. But with the _Decepticons_ on Earth that was a pipe dream. The way he saw it, if the humans would just back off and let them do their job, Ratchet figured, the sooner he could leave this dust ball! He didn't care if they were the planet's dominate species they were and are simple savages hidden under the guise of false intellect of a higher calling. "_Rubbish plain and simple._" He thought as he examines a strain of a virus the human's called the common cold. Further investigation of this virus revealed a simplistic complexity, at first he thought he could kill this annoyance but that was not the case. "_No wonder they can't cure this damn thing it keeps adapting_."

The doctor in him began to gain ground; this simple complex virus vexed him. He began to realize, these human had some real problems with disease but the way they themselves have adapted to them was even more amazing. Most of the planets virus and bacteria and various other micro vermin as Ratchet so eloquently puts, were easy fixes. As a doctor, his spark burned with the desire to save lives, why were the humans so ghastly to him? Finally the doctor in him overcame him, he still didn't care for humans but they were lives. They were lives that needed help his help. Buckling down Ratchet casted off his nonsensical prejudices and bigotry, no longer would he entertain them; he was a doctor dammit not xenophobic robotic cur.

By the last day of the medical portion of the summit Ratchet had them eating out of his metallic hands. He unlock for them medical wonders of the likes never before seen. Once fatal diseases such as MS or Muscle Dystrophy that required a lifetime of treatment were either sent in to semi-permanent remission or eliminated. However the one virus that escape him was the common cold, but he vowed that it would have its day, he swore it.

Prowl was amazed by Ratchet but maintain his cool soldier mentality. Satisfied that his words did not fall on deaf audios he began to write his report and by the end of the third week it was complete.

_**Science/Medical Summit Summary**_

_**From: **Lt. General Prowl_

_**To: **The Admiral of the Autobots Optimus Prime_

_The summit proved to be more successful than first predicted. Wheeljack and a team of human scientists lead by __Dr. Julius Gino__ successfully unlocked the power of fusion. For millennia our own Autobot scientists along with a few know Decepticon scientists among them __Shockwave __and__** Megatron's Chieftain of Science,**__Naylz,__ have failed upon numerous times to unlock fusion's closely guarded secrets. But finally they are revealed with promising yet unsettling results._

_Promising in the light of a potent yet clean energy source to power various engines and power plants, this I assure you will serve us both (**Autobots and UEF**) well. Though it will not replace energon it can provide with a surprisingly highly stable energon cube. Wheeljack can go into further detail on that matter. _

_The unsettling comes when they (**Wheeljack and the human science team**) harness it into weapon form. For the longest time I thought Megatron's "**fusion cannon**" was exactly that a "**fusion cannon**" and a fluke for we never saw any other Decepticon with the same type of weapon. I was proven wrong during the end of the summit. Megatron's "**fusion cannon**" is powered by a fusion capacitor but it is not fusion weapon. What it Is, is an highly formidable and effective laser cannon. I have seen fusion weaponized and have attached the video to my report. Admiral, words cannot begin to describe what could happen if the Decepticons got hold of this. _

_Because of this I saw fit to give the humans data on poly-adaptive transmutation technology. Which as you know Admiral will help the humans upgrade their military vehicles and weapons as well as keep them upgraded when new tech is available with a simple touch of a button from a central hub in Atlantis. This will eliminate the need to remanufacture weapons and issue them to each sects' military; allowing them to upgrade on the field._

_As for the medical portion of the summit or **Chief of Medical**, Chief Warrant Officer IV Ratchet was as you predicted highly hostile towards the humans…at first. During the first three (3) days of the second week he held back not revealing much. After a few private meetings with him he corrected himself. By the end of the second week Ratchet's performance was more than but not exceeding exemplary. Reason given was because of his actions going into this summit._

_As for **Chief of Science**, Chief Warrant Officer IV Wheeljack, I could not give higher praise. His performance during this summit was above and beyond exemplary. He had requested of me a recommendation. I have decided that I will, he requests that we bring two of the humans from the summit to tour our base. They are Dr. Julius Gino and Gomez Rodriguez, **Founder and CEO of Chezeco Inc**. The former I recommend for he lead the team of scientists that unlocked fusion technology. The latter I recommend for his company aids the UEF by providing most of their electronics as well as their systems' security. _

_In conclusion as I said in the beginning of my report the summit proved to be more successful than first predicted. My team was successful and performed as expected._

_**Addendum:**_

_After discussing with the **UNAS Vice President**, Jacob McGregor Aires, I propose that we further unify our resources and forces with the UEF. To do this I believe we must form a coalition of Joint-UEF and Autobot militaries and instate an overseer and mission commander to be liaison to the UEF itself and you Admiral. The proposed name of this coalition is **AEDC**, the Autobot-Earth Defense Corps. I greatly support this Admiral and I hope you will consider it._

_**END.**_


	11. Transmission

**Transmission**

Making his final orbit around Earth before heading back to _Nemesis Cove,_ Soundwave detects a transmission…

"Soundwave to base…Attention, attention Cybertronain transmission detected." His synthesized voice begins his report. "Downloading….20 %...downloading…..anomaly detected….VIRUS DETECTED. Systems attempting to remove….systems crashing….orbi…deter…crass…." Soundwave's voice fades as his systems crash sending him into stasis lock as he descends burning through the planet's atmosphere.

_Autobot HQ, Nevada, UNAS_, Jazz was on monitor duty when Teletran 1 notifies him that Soundwave detected crashing through the atmosphere. Jazz reads the projected point of impact to be somewhere in the forests of _Montreal, Canada_.

"Jazz to Prime" he says hitting a button on his temple activating his commlink.

"Optimus here." The admiral responds as he assists with the raising of the _USS-Ross_.

"What your 20 admiral? Teletran 1 giving off some bad vibes."

"I'm in the Antarctic sea where the _USS-Ross_ was sunk. What sort of "bad vibes" is Teletran 1 giving off?"

"Teletran 1 has detected that Decepticon DJ Soundwave crashing; he's headed to _Montreal, Canada._"

"That really is some bad vibes. Can you be more specific on the location?"

"Negative, closest Teletran 1 predicts is near a forest just outside the city. Should I ready an intercept team to salvage that tin foil turkey?"

"Affirmative, salvage the turkey…-_**chuckle**_- I am almost done here. I'll meet the team in _Canada_, Optimus out."

"Word," Jazz replies as he turns to the PA system. "Torrence, Ironhide the big guy has a mission for you two; report to Teletran 1 for briefing."

_Nemesis Cove_, center of _Antarctica_ several miles unground. Axis has been assisting Naylz for several solar cycles. Without Servo the Decepticons have been very slow in recovering. Some progress has been made with the Decepticon Overlord Megatron. He has just came online but not at 100% and is still in need of critical surgery, but Servo is still _MIA_ or possibly permanently off lined. Full recovery of the Decepticons has slowed to less than a snail's pace. With the overlord still having internal injuries that have not sealed completely that still continue to bleed he is fully aware of his predicament as he pops his neck cables. He catches the optics of an infuriated Axis. Her optics burned a bright indigo and gave the illusion of fire surrounding them.

"YOU BASTARD!" Axis shouted at him. "We could have been all off lined…PERMENENTLY!" She growled through gritted teeth has she made her way towards him. Megatron just met her glare in silence unmoving daring her to pursue her course of action. He was not intimidated by her. Had she deciphered the meaning of what Chaos said to her, "_You will sometimes learn the best way to catch pests, is to let them come to you rather than hunt them down one by one._" when he reported Megatron's actions the day of the humans' _**retaliation**_. She would have understood what was coming.

It was clearly obvious she remained oblivious to warning within Megatron's words. For now she had leaped upon the Decepticon Overlord. "I have been loyal to since my change of spark! Yet I find out through NAYLZ, that you moved us here!"

Despite his injuries Megatron tossed her off himself and painfully got in a ready stance. "_Systems at 65% stand down repairs…_"

"Override." Megatron growled at his internal systems, they obeyed his command. "Who I chose to divulge information to is of no regard of yours." Megatron spat. Axis was on her feet less than a nanosecond.

"I am your Warlord! I have brought countless 'bots to their knees and all in your name!" She drove a powerful kick directly into Megatron's chest to which he staggered back. Even though her frame told a different story, Axis had her father's pre-matrix strength. At first Megatron was in slight disbelief but then he recalled her father was Optimus Prime.

"Obviously you failed to decipher the message Chaos gave you." Megatron growls as Axis dodges his haymaker in a spin. Axis spun and slammed an open palm strike into Megatron's right side re-cracking the armor revealing the soft indo-metallic "skin" for the lack of a better term, underneath…a vulnerable spot. Megatron had braced himself and countered her hit grabbing her forearm and flipping over her launching her into a wall. Then flowing through with a kick of his own. "I would never leave you unwarned my dear warlord." Megatron hisses from pain as he pins her with his forearm against wall, her body making indentions into the wall from the kick and pin. "_Systems at 59% and dropping, armor cracked exposing v…_"

"Override!" he snarled as his systems acknowledged. He knew he had to end this quickly. Axis pushed off the wall and tackled Megatron sending him up and over the med berth behind him. Axis in a fluid motion transformed her right hand and forearm into her infamous torture device and stabbed it in between the cracked armor plating and through his soft metallic hide and into semi vital systems.

"You betrayed my confidence." Megatron bellowed in utter pain as the device shot bolts of electricity and burrowed into his internals. "_Systems at 46%. Systems critical. Sh….._"

"OVERRIDE!" Megatron howled as he pulled out Axis' device then ripped her forearm off.

"_Override not acknowledged. Shut…._"

"OVERRIDE, Megatron- Alpha, Romeo, 6,6,6,1" Megatron managed to command as his systems acknowledged. He then grabbed the screaming Axis by the throat silencing rising up. "You failed to realize that I am Megatron!" he venomously hisses slamming Axis into a wall pinning her there. He slightly bends grabbing Axis' torture device/forearm and rips it off Axis tries to scream but fails for Megatron's grip is silencing her vocal processor. She kicks him off lands does a 180 kick knocking off his equilibrium. She grabs a medical saw and shoves it into his wound and twists. "_Systems at 35%!_" Axis' arm bleeds out weakening her as she takes a knee. Megatron growls as he makes his way towards her grabbing her throat "I still FUNCTION!" he forcibly shoves her dismembered forearm down her throat which sent her into terminal stasis lock.

He pulled out the forearm tossing it and Axis into a CR chamber. His system then showed him at now 32% and dropping as he pulls out the medical saw…30%. Naylz heard him toss Axis into the CR Chamber and met him. He was about to say something but saw through the CR chamber's window Axis condition and thought better of it.

"Where's Servo, Naylz?" Megatron growls.

"Unknown my Lord; MIA since the human's attack." Naylz responds.

"Status of operations and troops?" Megatron further inquiries.

"Blitzwing, Dreadnaught, and Starscream functioning. Nemesis Cove operations normal." Naylz then went silent, Megatron sensing something amiss.

"And." Megatron's reply sounded more of a stamen than an inquiry.

"Soundwave detected a Cybertronain transmission."

"But." Megatron said through narrowed optics. Naylz simply played back Soundwave's last transmission. "Do we have a fix on his location? Or have you failed at this too?"

"Negative our computer places Soundwave's _CZ_ (_**Crash Zone**_) in _Montreal, Canada_ in forest just outside the city limits." Naylz reports his findings. Megatron satisfied moves towards the armory. Soundwave was too valuable of a solider and spy for him to fall into Autobot hands. Moreover he was one of his most loyal subjects, also he had more dirt on every transformer including himself than the human media corporation _TMZ_ had on the _UEF_. Dirt he could use without owing Soundwave, that and he could purge the photos and video from his night in _Amsterdam_….and _Queensland_ from Soundwave's data tracks.

Megatron made his way to the armory; Blitzwing was sitting back with his feet propped up on a table and his back turned away from the doorway. He was watching "_Mail Call_" on the history channel on a monitor.

"Blitzwing." Megatron spoke; the triple changer simply ignored him. Megatron's optic glowed red in frustration. "Blitzwing you got…"

"Blow it out your exhaust port lug nuts!" Blitzwing spat and heard the charging of Megatron's cannon. Using Megatron's reflection off the monitor he fired his disruptor blaster hitting Megatron in his right side. Megatron fell to a knee. Blitzwing rose from his position and walked over to Megatron. "You. You got our base get destroyed to which I found out was your plan all along. Moreover you didn't even warn us; yeah heads up would have been nice. Then you awake a sleeping giant, pests my aft, to which they are now dwelling in." Blitzwing kneels placing his blaster underneath Megatron's chin. "I should offline you right now and deal with your clone later, oh yeah I know about your clone." Blitzwing smirks as Megatron grabs his throat and rises.

"I am…" Megatron is cut off as Blitzwing stabs an energon blade into Megatron's now mangled right side.

"Shut it." Blitzwing hisses and tears the blade out, Megatron falls his optics flicker off.

"_Systems at 19%. Conditions: Extreme. Activating emergency procedures. Sealing wounds with tri-mercury-titanium poly alloy. Sealing…sealing…_ " Fluid fills, mends, bridges, and then hardens around Megatron's wounds. "_Seal complete, systems rebooting activating secondary power._" Megatron's optics go off, then blink, and come on fully. "_Systems reboot success…Systems at 78%. This is a temporary solution. Have a great day. :)_"

"Understood." Megatron acknowledges and silently rises listening to Blitzwing tell everyone via the PA system that he is now the new Decepticon Overlord for he killed Megatron. Megatron places his hand on Blitzwing's shoulder, Blitzwing stops talking midsentence noticing the hand.

"Oh slag…" Blitzwing whimpers, turns pale as screams are now heard over _Nemesis Cove's_ PA system. Dreadnaught, Naylz, Starscream, and the now fully repaired Chaos cringe as Blitzwing to them seems to be ripped apart limb from limb. They hear Megatron bellow "I am Megatron and I still function!" over the PA system. It then cuts off abruptly.

In the armory Megatron drops Blitzwing's mech fluid stained energon blade and places his spark in a sort of spark torture box. Blitzwing badly damaged but amazingly still functioning and aware looks at Megatron in horror. Megatron squeezes the box as energon spikes stab the warrant officer's spark. Blitzwing grabs his chest and convulses in sheer agony threating to go offline. Megatron stops and places the box in his subspace pocket. He then grabs Blitzwing and brings him within inches of his evil smile. "You now belong to me you insolent scrap!" Blitzwing squeaks and whimpers as Megatron drags him to medical. Passing the others they jump back as they notice the huge hole in Blitzwing's chest where his spark should be.

Megatron tosses Blitzwing into the CR chamber and shuts it with a loud clank. He then points at Chaos and Starscream. "Find Servo." They rapidly shake their heads yes. "NOW!" Megatron orders as they warp out. He turns to Dreadnaught and Naylz. "Go get Soundwave back I will rendezvous with you later." They acknowledge and warp out to Canada.

_Soundwave's CZ, Montreal, Canada_, Optimus finally rendezvous with Torrence, Ironhide, and Jazz. "Report," said Optimus.

"The tin foil turkey is over there but Ironhide has detected another warp signature of the Decepticon kind," says Jazz.

"I don't like it Prime, they seem like they don't want to touch him," Ironhide offers.

"Virus," the single word answer could come from only one Autobot.

"Explain Torrence," Prime says.

"Scan of Soundwave reveals he has a Virus." The vice commander explains.

"Go on." Optimus replies.

"Unknown origin. I would have to actually have to download it for more details." Torrence's _Widow Maker_ beams from subspace and charges. "First things first."

"Easy there vice commander." Optimus looks at him.

"I like this bot's thoughts." Ironhide beams his weapons from subspace and charges. Optimus looks at his team with widen optics. Jazz looks at them regretting picking them for this mission.

"Hold up has any of you scanned for other 'cons in the area?" Optimus inquires, to which Torrence grunts yes.

"Prime other 'cons might show up; this is a simple take out and extraction scenario." Ironhide grunts cocking his weapons.

"We do have the element of surprise big guy." Jazz adds.

"Torrence you got a bead on them?" Optimus asks to which Torrence grunts approvingly. "Ironhide launch a grenade behind them that way Torrence can get both shots; due to their distraction." Optimus orders as Ironhide acknowledges "No EMP Soundwave's potential data is priority."

Ironhide fires a flash grenade as it hits the ground it goes off "_**FRZZZT!**_" Optimus orders the others to polarize their optics. Torrence doesn't polarize in time "_**ZZZERT, ZZERT!**_" He fires. He only gets Naylz and wounds Dreadnaught. "Dammit!" Torrence and Dreadnaught shout out only for different reasons. Optimus orders Jazz to tend to Torrence, despite missing his second target Optimus remains impressed. Dreadnaught's left hip is rendered useless, Torrence managed to hit the crease where Dreadnaught's armor separates from hip to thigh. "Nice shot vice commander." Optimus praises as Torrence growls and struggles to regain vision in his optics. Optimus and Ironhide make their way towards the _CZ_. Dreadnaught blinded and in severe pain is helpless. Optimus stops Ironhide from finishing off Dreadnaught. "Easy Sgt. Major, this is now an extraction. Soundwave's data is priority, he will have his day."

"But Prime!" Ironhide barks.

"What are you femmes waiting for finish me off!" Dreadnaught growls as his vision returns seeing both Optimus and Ironhide. Optimus kneels to his level.

"You're defeated, and I'm not a Decepticon." Optimus states.

"That you're not Prime, that much is true." A dark voice says behind him.

"Megatron." Optimus groans.

"Correct now get up slowly drop you weapon and hands in the air." Megatron orders as Optimus throws his weapon down and does as commanded.

"That's not like you, Megatron not at all." Optimus says as he is ordered to turn around. He sees two things: one Megatron is struggling to keep Ironhide as a hostage while Torrence and Jazz setting up to take Megatron out.

"Well I'm a little, as the humans say, under the weather or I would have ended your spark right then and there." Megatron snaps Ironhide's neck sending him into stasis lock. Optimus optic glow deep emerald green enraged. "So I will just take my general and be on my way."

Optimus snaps his fingers signaling Torrence and Jazz to fire. Dreadnaught shouts to warn Megatron but is too late. "_**ZZZERT, ZZERT! ZZZERT, ZZERT!**_" Dreadnaught tires to grab Optimus' legs but fails. Megatron takes to his knees his systems are at 35%. Torrence and Jazz move to Optimus' position.

Megatron rises, firing on Jazz knocking him unconscious due to power being rerouted to other vital systems. Injecting an energon steroid into his leg Megatron gets a boost of energy and tackles Optimus. The two clash like two caged wolverines, trading blows neither one of them backing down. Torrence fires into the air and they stop abruptly. Torrence points a fully charged _Widow Maker_ at point blank range at Dreadnaught's head. "Leave."

"Go ahead." Megatron grins evilly.

"What would Violen Jiger say about that?" Torrence says his words hit Megatron like a plasma bomb. "Leave."

"Not without that message." Megatron barks.

"No." Torrence responds his foot on Dreadnaught's arm preventing him from warping out. Megatron stares into the vice commander's optics and notices something familiar about him. He cannot place it. Megatron gives his rage burns hotter than several suns remembering the bond he took with his former Overlord regarding the old leader's son. He warps out and Torrence lets Dreadnaught go. Before Torrence could get to Naylz a subroutine activates and the body warps out. Soundwave's body fizzes but remains due to the virus.

"Torrence." Optimus says irked Torrence simply shakes his helm.

"It was necessary." Torrence responds.

"Doesn't make it anymore justified, we'll discuss this later at base." Optimus replies his optics flashing. Torrence grunts. "Can you access Soundwave's processor without infecting yourself?" Optimus inquires.

"We'll see." Torrence replies as he moves towards Soundwave. Holding out his fist two tubes shoot from his knuckles and attach to either side of Soundwave's temples. Torrence's optics turn off as he accesses Soundwave's processor. "Straxus!" he says. At the mention of her name Optimus is urges his vice commander on.

"Virus was meant to prevent Decepticon tampering."

"Go on."

"Message was sent four meta-cycles after we were reported _MIA._"

"Straxus…" Optimus mused just saying her name warmed his spark.

"Downloading Complete along with most of Soundwave's memories." Torrence disengaged but suddenly involuntarily looked up as a signal beamed from his optics to a _UNAS_ satellite then to parts unknown. Torrence fell back and was caught by Optimus.

"TORRENCE!" The admiral shook his vice commander. Torrence came too.

"Blueprints and data here take them." Torrence says as his optics beam the data to Optimus' optics and downloads them. Torrence gets up shaking his head. Optimus examines the data and a secondary and personal message activates.

"_Optimus Prime, if this message reaches you then most likely your vice commander, Torrence has uploaded the data I provided to you directly. How I know this is none of your concern… baby. Just know I am Straxus and all your supposed questions will be answered. Any who, if it wasn't Torrence but rather someone else from your "valiant" and I use that word loosely, crew has sent out my lil' signal. And you know what that means baby…heheh I'm already on my way._

_There was no way I would serve as an Autobot under council rule. Those piss poor excuses of scrap couldn't even see that Megatron was coming and with him war. You did however and warned them and they still ignored you! Baby after the first shots were fired and they gave you the matrix that you so rightly deserved I; was already on my way back from myself imposed exile. When I arrived you and your crew where already gone chasing after Megatron, I stayed to make sure I could rally the troops to be ready for your return. But as the meta-cycles rolled you along with your team were consider MIA. _

_THEY DIDN'T EVEN FOLLOWED PROTOCOL AND SEND A SCOUTING TEAM. THEY DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER! THEY WHERE GLAD!_

_I gained audience with them and they still refused my requests to search for you! They dismissed me! Ultra Magnus said that they reached agreements with Shockwave and said everything was normal!_

_BULLSHIT! _

_They chose to ignore the atrocities being committed against the lower citizens of Cybertron so long as Iacon was safe they could of gave two scraps about everything else. I knew you were out there baby I did and by you reading this message I am proven right. Cybertron is in utter chaos and the Autobot elder Council of Three doesn't give a scrap about it._

_Elita One pulled me aside and said she cares and tried to send out a search party but Alpha and Magnus refused. Lies! I am not even angry about you choosing that worthless pink uppity piece of scrap! I understand she was, and I emphasize "was" your spark mate but she didn't fight for you. So much for caring…I do baby I never stopped and never will stop searching for you baby. I love you and always will. And don't worry about Axis I will deal with her personally! My signal is sent and I will come. _

_The blueprints you have received are for a trans-warp communicator along with the necessary formulas to manufacture the metals needed. I got it from Wheeljack's lab before Shockwave razed it, I saved it and long with the data Wheeljack had and will give it to him when I arrive. I have various included various frequencies the council uses and public broadcasts. Tell them you live. Bring hope to our planet they need it ever so desperately!_

_My spark belongs to you it always has._

_Straxus. _"

Optimus looked downcast the situation on Cybertron was bad. He never knew why Ultra Magnus voiced carried so much weight on council. As for Straxus he loved her just as much as she loved him. His next step was to throw Soundwave into the brig and have Wheeljack and Ratchet start on the trans-warp communicator. He knew Straxus was truthful he could always tell even in writing. Torrence put Soundwave in stasis cuffs and they warped back to base.

_**End.**_


	12. Contact

**Contact**

_Nemesis Cove_, center of Antarctica several miles unground, Megatron exits the CR chamber it has repaired as much as it can. "_Systems at 78% and dropping. Further repairs are needed by a skilled medic._"

"Understood." Megatron responds tapping a button on his left forearm activating his commlink. "Starscream, Chaos status report."

"No sign of Servo yet father." Chaos answered back.

"He's possibly under several feet of ice and snow, my lord." Starscream added.

"I don't care if you have to melt the entire continent! Find Servo now!" Megatron shouts as he slams his fist on a table. Since the human _**retaliation**_ Megatron and his troops have been handicapped greatly. To add further insult to injury, the Autobots have captured Soundwave and no doubt have started trying to crack into his databanks. Megatron had been outgunned before but never without reinforcements. The battle with the humans had been humiliating. He walks over to the aquarium in his office and feeds V.J. He still didn't understand why he choose this little Earth creature, this emperor penguin for his pet but he did.

The little penguin looks up at its master in delight as it received its ration of fish. Megatron places his hand down and V.J. hops on it. Megatron then removes his hand sits back at his desk; the little penguin snuggles up to Megatron content. Several cycles go by as Megatron formulates a plan of attack to retrieve Soundwave.

_Autobot HQ, Nevada, UNAS_, Optimus is still in debriefing with his vice commander, Torrence. It has been several hours since the vice commander was summoned; the other Autobots wonder what is happening to him. Even Jazz tried to hack the office but was and still is held at bay, unable to hack past the _full privacy mode_ (_FPM_) firewalls.

Inside Optimus' office the admiral reviews his vice commander's actions.

"Tell me, what you were processing when you decide to take Dreadnaught hostage." Optimus inquires.

"Situation required affirmative action. Sir." Torrence says carefully.

"Affirmative action, that's what you call it? Torrence." Optimus says disturbingly.

"We are at war, admiral sir." Torrence states firmly.

"Even so that was considered an atrocity, a war crime, Torrence. We are Autobots not Decepticons. You are an Autobot aren't you Torrence?" Optimus inquires.

"I didn't know my allegiance was being questioned, sir. To answer you, yes I am now." Torrence states with a raised optic thinking his oldest friend knew his secret.

"Explain… now?" Optimus states in shock with narrowed optics.

"Later I do not wish to divulge my past right now. At a later briefing yes." Torrence replies solemnly and respectfully.

"Primus…agreed I don't think I could process that right now. Torrence I trust you unequivocally, but your actions last mission has disturbed me." Optimus sighs still curious about his oldest friend's past, he thought he knew everything.

"Permission to speak freely, off the record." Torrence states.

"Granted." Optimus shuts off the recorder.

"Soundwave was too important not to take extreme measures. As you know, the Decepticons were gaining too much ground. Now we have given them a crippling blow. You saw the way Megatron fought… the overlord, was not at 100%. Meaning they are all hurting and hurting bad. I have given us an advantage. Were my actions unorthodox, yes, and I am willing to take responsibility for it. But Optimus as your friend as well as your vice commander I am telling you we needed this." Torrence pleaded his case passionately.

"Torrence as your friend I agree with you but…" Optimus turns on the recorder. "…As your Prime I cannot let this slide. I hear by confide you to quarters for two deca-cycles. You're only allowed to leave if a mission requires it. Your dismissed vice commander." Optimus ends the recording. Torrence looks at his leader and oldest friend with understanding optics. Optimus puts his fist out, Torrence pounds it. "Please Torrence don't do this again, at least not in front of me." Optimus finishes; Torrence grunts and chuckles understanding now why he really was called in.

Optimus and Torrence exit the admiral's office to a group of Autobots looking like they got caught with their hands in the proverbial energon goodie jar.

"Back to work, who's watching Soundwave?" Optimus ordered as the rest of his team scatter like roaches exposed to light from total darkness. Optimus chuckles as Torrence heads to his quarters. Bumblebee gives a report to Optimus about the status of Soundwave.

"He's a tuff nut to crack as the humans say." Bumble reports.

"Very good Bumblebee, keep at it." Optimus praises "_If Straxus was here she'd probably already have all the data we needed. Primus why didn't she come into my life before Elita?_" Optimus mused as he made his way to the lab.

Wheeljack had been working nonstop and had forgone recharge or energon intake for several megacycles. Since receiving the data from Straxus via Optimus' data pad, he made it his personal mission to get the trans-warp communicator up and running.

"Wheeljack you look like slag. When was the last time you recharged?" Optimus inquired.

"Doezn't matter I have got'en to get the trans-varp communicator up and running Herr Admiral." Wheeljack said a bit flustered from lack of energon and recharge.

"It doesn't matter Wheeljack. I can't have you like this go recharge and get some energon." Optimus said sternly.

"Vhat no herr Admiral Ve.." Wheeljack protested.

"Now Wheeljack or I will have Ratchet force you to." Optimus optics flashed startling the chief warrant officer.

"Ja voy herr Admiral." Wheeljack gives in and leaves.

Optimus chuckles and looks in on the progress of Wheeljack's work, he was impressed it's been three deca-cycles since he gave Wheeljack the blueprints and formulas and the trans-warp communicator was nearly 90% complete. Optimus was proud of his team they have proven themselves countless times and done so again. Soon they will be in contact with their home world since several millennia. Straxus also provided them with access codes to several of her personal satellites so they could view their home as well.

Back at _Nemesis Cove_, Megatron rallies his troops in the main computer room. Starscream and Chaos were still out searching for Servo, but the rest of his army awaited his command. "It was known fact that our enemies were based in the _North American Continent_. What we didn't know was exactly where, Naylz if you would." Megatron began.

"Grazie, boss…The bastards are located here in the zips' state of _Nevada_. We tracked Soundwave near this general area known as the _Spring Mountain Range_." Naylz said giving the floor back to Megatron.

"Soundwave has within him a homing beacon that activates if he has been offline for an extended period of time that's not stasis lock related. It just went off two cycles ago. Meaning the virus he downloaded was expelled and/or purged." Megatron continued.

"So if we go to _Nevada_ will the signal be stronger and save us from traveling up and down this _Spring Mountain Range_?" Skywarp inquired.

"Correct. Each of you will be separated into pairs and be given a receiver to trace Soundwave's beacon." Megatron added

"What of Chaos and Starscream?" Thundercracker piped up.

"They are on more important matters that you all failed to accomplish upon returning to _Nemesis Cove_." Megatron's optics flashed as the other backed up and said nothing. Naylz passed out the receivers "Well what are you waiting for split into pairs and get going! Naylz you're with me." Megatron ordered and they warped out. The others followed suit.

At_ Autobot HQ_, Optimus' office door is chimed. "Enter." Optimus replied and Mirage entered with a concern look on his face.

"Prime we have a situation in the brig." Mirage says solemnly.

"Go on, Mirage." Optimus urges by Mirage's grim voice.

"We detected a homing beacon within Soundwave, what's worse is that we have no idea how long it has been transmitting." Mirage continues.

"Optimus to control room." Optimus says hitting an intercom button on his desk.

"Bumblebee here big guy." Bumblebee chimes.

"Bumblebee have Teletran 1 scan for Decepticon signatures in our immediate area." Optimus orders with concern in his voice.

"10-04." Bumblebee says detecting the concern. "Oye…" He says expelling his cooling vents.

"How many Bumblebee?" Optimus inquires seriously

"Damn near all of them except Chaos and Starscream." Bumblebee states hitting the control panel on Teletran 1.

"10-04." Optimus groans and switches on the _Ark's_ PA system. "Optimus Prime to all Autobots we have a **Priority Alpha Situation**. Decepticon signatures detected near base, I repeat Decepticon signatures detected near base. **Priority Alpha Situation**. Battle stations!" Optimus finished announcing. Optimus and Mirage exit the office and head for the armory stat.

Ironhide is already passing out ordinance along with Torrence. Optimus catches a secondary weapon along with various grenades from Torrence.

"Optimus I made some upgrades to your primary…enjoy." Ironhide smirks as does Optimus underneath his face shield as he exits the base ahead of his troops. He is followed by Torrence who stands at his side _Widow Maker_ in hand and charged.

"You know you're supposed to be confided to quarters." Optimus points out teasingly

"Mission requires me." Torrence says as "_**SHRKT!**_" his deathmask comes down.

"Touché." Optimus says smoothly.

"Besides who else is gonna have your back?" Torrence raises his fist and Optimus pounds it. Bumblebee reports that the Decepticons are nearby via Teletran 1. Optimus then tells him when he sees that they're a thousand clicks from base to come join them.

"Skyfire recon, do not engage, give me an aerial scope of possible group locations." Optimus orders.

"10-04 admiral I'm already gone!" Skyfire replies through the commlink, transforming and blasting off."

"Ironhide take Jazz and Mirage and cover our aft." Optimus continues.

"And it worth covering too, com'on boys lets go give 'um bastards hell." Ironhide replies as he and his team transform head for the back.

"Ratchet…" Optimus says behind him

"I'm here Prime." Ratchet replies.

"Cover us here and be on point to receive wounded." Optimus commands as Ratchet nods in acknowledgement.

"Wheeljack fallback to the brig you'll be our last line of defense. Also make sure no one gets to Soundwave." Optimus concludes.

"Ja voy Herr Admiral." Wheeljack sounds off and makes his way to back inside to the brig. Bumblebee soon joins Optimus holding what seems to be a rather large shoulder cannon that's bigger than him. Torrence looks at it as well as wondering how he would be able to fire it without injuring himself. Bumblebee looks up at him and snorts defiantly.

"Ironhide made it especially for me its fusion powered like your new blaster Prime." Bumblebee states as-a-matter-of-factly. Optimus shakes his head as Skyfire reports that Dreadnaught and Axis should be coming up within visual range. Bumblebee hits the dirt as his new fusion-powered cannon lands and extends its tripod. Bumblebee grins as he takes aim for Dreadnaught with delight! "Can I, can I, can I, can I?" he squeals.

"Do it!" Torrence orders pointing at the 'cons Bumblebee fires hitting Dreadnaught sending him flying... status: unknown. Axis jumps going into car mode her paint job scorched from the heat of the blast.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Axis yells to Bumblebee's delight.

"Heheh like your new weapon little guy?" Ironhide says on the commlink "We heard it from here, damn am good!"

"The best old timer!" Bumblebee jeers back.

"She's mine." Torrence states and transforms to his _Blackhawk _mode going for Axis. Axis spots him, hits a hill and launches towards Torrence transforming as she flies using her momentum. Torrence fires a missile taking her out then returns to bot mode coming down with a powerful kick. He misses her head barely as Axis rolls to her feet and engages Torrence.

Over with Ironhide and company Skyfire notifies them that Blitzwing and the Seekers are headed their way.

"Great we get flyers!" Jazz growls looking at Mirage and Ironhide.

"Hey I resemble that remark! I'll try to ground them from up here." Skyfire sneers as he dive bombs them separating their formation causing them to move to lower altitude.

"Jazz, Mirage I have an idea!" Ironhide calls them as he cups his hands in a boost ready position. "Up and over when they make a pass. Mirage you first cause your lighter." Mirage looks at him with an _are-you-serious_ face and points to himself. Ironhide responds with a nod. Jazz teasingly pushes him to Ironhide. Mirage looks up seeing Thundercracker and runs as his foot hits Ironhide's hands is launched into the air. "WEEEE!" Mirage shouts. He misses Thundercracker but lands on Skywarp.

"What the? Get off me Autoscum."

"Normally this is the safest way to travel but…." Mirage says as he kicks down both his flaps causing him to stall. Mirage leaps off before Skywarp crashes. As Mirage hits the dirt he rolls and fires his shoulder missile, it hits adding further damage to a cartwheeling Skywarp. "One down boys, Jazz you're up." Mirage says over the commlink.

Jazz steps back and sprints towards Ironhide, his right foot hits Ironhide's hands. With a massive grunt, Ironhide launches him into the air. "Dammit Jazz, layoff the energon goodies!"

"Shut it you midnight-snack bandit!" Jazz laughs and fires on Blitzwing as does Skyfire taking him out and lands on Thundercracker.

"Get off me!" Thundercracker sneers

"No." Jazz says sounding like a spoiled brat and unloads his blaster on Thundercracker's afterburners! Thundercracker yells as he transforms grabbing Jazz in a makeshift Izuna Drop. "Crap!" Jazz squawks as he tries to break free. Thundercracker refuses to let go until Jazz polarizes his visor suddenly activates his light show distraction. Thundercracker growls releasing his grip on him and grapping his optics as Jazz kicks off him flipping and transforming to _Porsche 979 _mode as he lands driving off. The impact blows out his tires but minimizes the damage he takes from the fall.

Returning to bot mode Blitzwing shoots him in the back in tank mode. "Coward…" Jazz says as the hit from the tank sends him crashing into a boulder. Smoke sizzles from his back as it fades part of his indo-metallic "skin" is exposed with burn marks.

"JAZZ!" Ironhide calls out and transforms making a beeline for Blitzwing. "Mirage check on Jazz. The triple changer is mine!" Ironhide says over the commlink.

Before Blitzwing can rotate his cannon, Ironhide transforms to bot mode tackling him. The impact flips over Blitzwing on top of his turrent, Ironhide following through flips up on top Blitzwing. He lands retracting his hand then extending a drill from his construction worker days and drills into Blitzwing's undercarriage.

Blitzwing screams and transforms knocking off Ironhide. "What the hell!"

"Heheh" Ironhide chuckles and turns his back on him. Before Blitzwing can fire his blaster he ignites in a huge fireball….Stasis lock. "_**BOOM!**_"…Terminal. "Gotta love grenades. Take that… ASSHOLE." Ironhide walks towards his comrades.

"DAMMN!" Skyfire says as he lands transforming to bot mode. The others just nod their heads in agreement.

_Inside Autobot HQ, the brig_, Wheeljack lies in stasis lock as does Naylz. Megatron proceeds to pick the lock on Soundwave's cell. An alarm goes off notifying Optimus Prime. "Slag…" Megatron curses and blasts the lock freeing Soundwave.

Optimus and crew enter just as Megatron with Soundwave in tow and Naylz warp out. Optimus slams his fist against a wall cursing in Cybertronain.

"Distraction." Torrence hisses taking a knee expelling his cooling vents.

"The trans-warp communicator!" Optimus exclaims his optics flashing as he darts to the lab. Bumblebee and Torrence follow in his wake. Optimus enters and expels his cooling vents in relief; the trans-warp communicator is untouched.

"Autobots status." Optimus calls out via his commlink.

"Team Ironhide is down one Jazz." Mirage replies

"Reconning the area once more. The Seekers and Blitzwing have warped out." Skyfire comms.

"Ratchet here we're clear at entrance. Only a husk that Torrence left of Axis, you missing a propeller vice commander?" Ratchet reports over the commlink. Torrence grunts yes. "Besides Jazz anymore injured Prime?" Ratchet inquires. Optimus looks at Torrence with fierce optics Axis may be Decepticon but she was still his daughter.

"Wheeljack is in stasis lock, Megatron got Soundwave. The trans-warp communicator is untouched apparently they just wanted Soundwave." Optimus says continuing to glare at Torrence.

"10-04 Prime, I'll be in shortly once I remove the vice commander's main prop from of Axis…" Optimus optics flash at Torrence who cringes. "I'll patch her up Prime, but no more than that." Ratchet says distastefully.

"Thank you Ratchet, Optimus out." Optimus closes the commlink. "Not one word Torrence." Optimus hisses as Torrence makes his way back to his quarters.

_Nemesis Cove_, Megatron places Soundwave in a CR chamber and looks at his forces and shakes his head. "Idiots. You shame the name Decepticon each and every one of you." He barks at his troops. "What's wrong with Dreadnaught?"

"He was hit pretty badly my lord." Axis says casting her optics to Dreadnaught. Megatron moves closer to study his _Sgt. Major of the Decepticons_ (_SMD_) injuries. He had never seen such injuries for the sight before him were rather grotesque.

"I thought you told me he was shot." Megatron inquired with a raised optic.

"He was my lord…." Axis responded still looking at Dreadnaught, she dated him for a while he didn't deserve this, it should of off lined him permanently. On the bright side the fusion blast seared his pain receptors so he felt nothing.

"Explain this Warlord, I have seen countless battles and never have I seen this from bot being shot. I cannot even begin to pin point where he was "shot""

"The Autobots…have unlocked the mystery of fusion." Axis stated as she expelled the air out of her cooling vents. Megatron's optics did something rarely done or even seen they widened in surprise.

"Come again?" Megatron said.

"Fusion…the Autobots have harnessed it." Axis said calmly now looking into Megatron's optics.

"You mean to tell me the Autobots now have what we been researching since before I was forged?** IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME!**" Megatron growled the shouted.

"Yes…" Axis said before she could finish her statement, Megatron grabbed her throat lifting her high. "Killing me will solve nothing…. What we need is Soundwave operational." She said between struggles and Megatron released her; she was right wither he liked it or not.

"Soundwave takes priority till then use the CR chambers." Megatron ordered and hit his commlink. "Starscream, Chaos…"

"We found him but he's inside a block of ice." Starscream reported.

"If we defrost him too quickly father we'll lose him" Chaos added.

"Understood bring him in post haste." Megatron commanded.

"10-04." They said in unison as Starscream loaded the imprisoned Servo onto Chaos. Starscream warped out. Chaos had to take the long way because of the delicate state of the chieftain of medical.

_Autobot HQ _a meta-cycle later…. Optimus stood outside the _CSS-Ark_ as Wheeljack activated the trans-warp communicator (_TWC_). This was the fourth try by Torrence's count and fifth try by Optimus', the commander had given his vice commander permission only to leave his quarters during these trial runs. They debated how many times Wheeljack actually attempted to activate it. They even wagered if Wheeljack would succeed so far Torrence was looking to be the victor. If Wheeljack failed to succeed Torrence would be next to have his weapons upgraded to fusion. If Optimus was the victor Torrence will be the last to receive the upgrade and would have to wait for Quartex after that.

"WUNDERVOLL!" Wheeljack exclaimed as the TWC came online with a blinking screen saying "_Awaiting orders._" Torrence's deathmask came down "_**SKRT!**_" as he made an about face and stormed off. Optimus chuckled as his vice commander stormed off; he was not going to make his vice commander wait a Quartex after being the last one. He was just going to be the last one to be upgraded.

The TWC responded without being ordered to; it was receiving a _**transmission**_. At its base there was a platform. It served two purposes, one any bot that stepped on it was scanned and if the receiving end was capable they would see a life size hologram of the bot on the other end. The second was vice versa of the first.

The platform lit up, starting from the bottom up a hologram was being formed. Optimus comm'd every Autobot and told them to report outside. "That means you too vice commander." Optimus said in a more personal form to his best friend's commlink. Torrence grunted yes and made his way outside to the TWC.

The hologram flashed, Optimus almost leaped upon it, but realized it was a hologram and prevented himself from looking foolish. The hologram stepped off the platform towards Optimus the TWC's holo-projector steady streaming the projection in lifelike detail. Optimus spark skipped as the hologram touched but passed through Optimus' face plates. The other Autobots just looked on. Finally Optimus spoke softly and very intimately its name. "Straxus." Optimus voice was transmitted through the projections light. Though the mic was on the TWC itself this feature allowed for more intimate and private conversations without others listening in.

"You don't call, you leave without me, how dare you." Straxus teased in mock hurting voice as Optimus optics narrowed. "Primus I miss your blue optics but I could get use to the emerald color. I see you got the TWC up and running good."

"Straxus…" Optimus was cut off.

"If you think I was going to let you talk to the council first before me you've got a malfunction in your central processor." Straxus holo-finger touched Prime's face shield which opened by instinct revealing Optimus' smooth mouth and lips.

"How the slag you know this planet's languages already? There was no universal translator in your plans." Optimus inquired shocked.

"I hacked it then downloaded everything about Earth's being through what the humans call the _World Wide Web_." Straxus said coyly.

"That's my baby sis." A ruff voice called out to which Straxus turn her head to see her older brother and his twin standing beside him.

"Ironhide! Ratchet!" Straxus called out. "How is my favorite sibling doing?"

"That's siblings, plural baby femme" Ratchet corrected.

"No sib-ling because both of you share the same ugly." Straxus in a mocked growl from being corrected then smiled. Looking back at Optimus she spots Torrence coming out of the Ark. Torrence's deathmask "_**SKRT!**_" retracts and goes up.

"Straxus?" He grunts. Straxus nods her head and winks at him. Her wink sends a shiver up his back along with personal memories; he shakes them off and falls in beside Optimus. Mirage notices a flicker in the vice commander's optics, it was too quick for the others to notice but not for him. Mirage takes note of it and views the reunion of friends and family before him.

The reunion lasted for 3 mega-cycles; Straxus informed the Autobots of _Cybertron_'s most current state being right after she got her signal. The report was far from pleasing. In fact it was not pleasing at all. The report served only to infuriate Optimus' team. Even though Optimus trained them to keep it tight, it was shown through each and every Autobots' optics. Before she cut the communiqué it was revealed that the Autobot Communications Officer, Warrant Officer III Blaster was en route with her. Optimus was pleased by this… for this would help them when dealing with Soundwave. Straxus blew a kiss to Optimus and then winked at a flustered Torrence before she punched out.

The other Autobots excluding the obvious elbowed Optimus teasingly heckling him; it was no secret anymore about the rumors surrounding the Prime's relationship with the rogue Autobot. Optimus took it with stride calming them down and shaking his head.

With a flash of his optics it was now time to tend to the matters at hand. Optimus personally stepped on to the platform and punched in the necessary frequencies to contact _Cybertron_ more specifically the _Autobot Elder Council of Three_. The TWC scans Optimus' body then fires off a signal that bounces off UNAS and various other UEF satellites.

Prior to completion of TWC Optimus was granted use of the satellites, over time Optimus had gained more and more favor along with trust from the UEF. It was his hope that the humans would become valued allies with the council's blessing. Granted, he could as Prime, overrule the council since they were still at war, but he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

_Iacon, Cybertron, The Chamber of Elders_…Alpha Trion and Ultra Magnus were at a stalemate once more. Elita 1 had once more refused to come in for session. The two elders were arguing over what must be done about _Cybertron_'s boarder cities. Ultra Magnus point was that he had been in contact with the Decepticon Viceroy Shockwave. Arguing that all was well, Alpha Trion actually knew differently, he lived in Iacon's sister city _Rayon Drexel_. All was not well, the Decepticons publically defied "_agreements_" that Ultra Magnus stated were in "_place_". To further show proof to Ultra Magnus the former Prime played vid after vid of public cameras showing Decepticon oppression within _Rayon Drexel_.

"Turn on your optics Ultra Magnus!" Alpha Trion protested pacing in the chamber.

"We have agreements with Shockwave." Ultra Magnus brushed him off.

"You are fool." Alpha Trion stated as he slammed his hands on Magnus' podium.

"Fighting is not an option." Magnus stated firmly looking directly into the former Prime's optics.

"And allowing our Autobot brothers and sisters to be oppressed is?" Alpha Trion says returning the glaze.

"It would solve nothing we are above them." Magnus said standing his full length.

"So says one who lives Iacon under the safety of its guardians. I live in _Rayon Drexel_ Ultra Magnus they are suffering under the Decepticons' heel." Alpha Trion Scoff unmoved.

"You know I don't think _Rayon Drexel_ is even one of our cities its dimensions and boarders seem to be placed in Decepticon territory." Ultra Magnus ponders looking up and away from Alpha Trion.

"**THE CITY OF THE PRIME IS NOT DECEPTICON TERRITORY!**" an all too familiar voice echoes in the chamber. The elders cease their arguing looking around. They turn and on a platform looking at them with narrow optics was their lost Prime. "Report the status of _Rayon Drexel_ Alpha Trion." Optimus commands his voice calm keeping his fury in check.

"Ignore that order Elder. How do we know it's not that rogue upstart Straxus?" Ultra Magnus speaks his optics narrowed as well. Optimus opens his chest revealing the _Autobot Matrix of Leadership_. A beam is transferred from the Matrix to a receiver connected directly to _Vector Sigma_. The Chamber lights up, "_Autobot Matrix of Leadership recognized. The Autobot Prime is using a trans-warp communicator… awaiting recognition codes._"

"Optimus Prime. Recognition code: Optima-1, Prime-3 Gamma 1-2 Alpha-4." Optimus said.

"_Optimus Prime recognized, full clearance, welcome home._" The super computer said returning to sleep mode. Ultra Magnus cursed under his breath.

"Optimus…" Alpha Trion started but was cut off.

"Save your apology, status in _Rayon Drexel_." Optimus says lifting up a hand his optics flash showing he was furious.

"_Rayon Drexel_ is fine…Prime." Ultra Magnus states before Alpha Trion can reply.

"I believe I asked Elder Trion, not you. I will get to you in a moment Magnus." Optimus' voice said curtly silencing him. Ultra Magnus looks Alpha Trion sending him a coded message not to say anything. Optimus intercepts it. "That's now three strikes Magnus."

"Prime, _Rayon Drexel_ is under Decepticon tyranny I have done what I can, but alas I am stifled at every turn." Alpha Trion begins Optimus not believing him.

"Are our teams still active? What of the Protectobots, the Dynobots, Team Raxor?" Optimus inquires but it sounds as if it were a statement.

"Protectobots are protecting the rebuilt_ Crystal City_; the Dynobots remain in cryo-stasis…" Alpha Trion trails off.

"Reason?" Optimus inquires coldly

"They are uncontrollable and will remain in cyro-stasis permanently!" Ultra Magnus says firmly. Optimus Prime locks optics with him. "_Cybertron_ doesn't need you Prime, with Megatron gone the Council will…" Magnus is cut off as Elita 1 comes out of nowhere and delivers a haymaker to Ultra Magnus that shook his creator's creator.

"Nice to see you still have one pit of a right hook Elita 1" Optimus says focusing on his ex-wife.

"And you still know how to make am entrance." The elder jeers back shaking her hand. "Opti.." Elita is cut off.

"Save it Elita. Both of you..." Optimus commands but is cut off again.

"Now see here…" Elita 1 say trying to regain ground in the conversation.

"Don't push it Ariel. Explain the breach of protocol?" Optimus silenced her and the dumbfounded Alpha Trion. They looked at him; both of them shook to their sparks. "I heard Magnus and I also have other reliable sources. Those sources also provided me with blueprints to this TWC." Optimus continued his voice was very calm but heated. Neither elder had a justifiable answer. "Vector Sigma…"Optimus sighed shaking his head. "Answer me this. Why do you listen to Ultra Magnus; last I checked your processors were fully functioning."

"Magnus' influence reaches far beyond just _Cybertron_, Optimus; he is also the longest serving council member." Alpha Trion says attempting to justify his actions.

"Yet he plays both of you like pawns. I have seen _Cybertron_ from her satellites. You all were chosen just as I was to protect her, to serve her citizens. " Optimus says solemnly then looks at Magnus coming to. "And because this bot has "_influence_" beyond _Cybertron_ you fall in line. _**WE ARE AT WAR!**_ Megatron is here on the planet from which I am calling from, Earth. So long as…" Optimus is cut off

"That's right he's there not here I am…" Ultra Magnus sneered narrowing his optics

"I am, as in singular? When do you alone speak for the council, much less the planet and her citizens?" Optimus states as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Since the moment you went off to chase Megatron. The time of old heroes and warriors is over." Ultra Magnus replied his voice like venom.

"I went off to bring the _Heart of Cybertron_ back, the _Spark of Primus_ himself! To bring that tyrant to justice you yourself vote for me to take control." Optimus declared.

"_Heart of Cybertron…Primus_…all are simple myths and cautionary tales told to sparklings and younglings to keep them in line. I voted for you to take "_control_" to get you off planet you think I didn't know about Megatron's plans? I have my own sources too, how do you think that little "_specialist_" of yours got his Intel?" Ultra Magnus said with boldness

"Traitor!" Optimus and the elders roared.

"No it is all of you who are traitors! There is no Autobots or Decepticons, there are only Cybertronains. And for that to happen…" Ultra Magnus is cut off mid rant as Elita 1 slaps on stasis cuffs on him.

"By order of _Cybertron Law…_ Ultra Magnus, you are under arrest for withholding information detrimental to the lively hoods of countless sparks and treason. You are here by strip of rank and title to be transported to the prison planet of Charr to await trial till after the war. Guards take this sorry piece of scrap out of this sacred chamber and my sight." Alpha Trion stated with an edge in his voice and great conviction. He then turned to Optimus. "Optimus Prime we the remaining elders await your verdict, we both take full responsibility for lack of action to follow protocol after you were declared MIA along with your valiant crew."

"If it's any conciliation, please except our most humble apologies." Elita 1 bows her head. Optimus Prime takes in the consideration of the scene that just occurred in front of him. He looks at the elders before him their heads bowed their fates in his hands. The cycles seem to pass like vorns for the remaining elders as Optimus considers his verdict.

"You are forgiven. However be warned if I ever get the inclining that you are compromising _Cybertron_'s safety and/or the safety of its citizens. I will come down on you from a great height; my justice will be swift and absolute. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Optimus spoke profoundly as his optics flashed. The elders sound off stating they indeed understood. "Send Team Raxor to _Rayon Drexel_; as for the Dynobots I have to agree with Ultra Magnus to a point, they are indeed somewhat uncontrollable, but they are Autobots nonetheless and I will not have them permanently in cryo-stasis."

"Understood when the need arises we will activate them, that's what they instructed anyways." Alpha Trion stated with assurance. Optimus nodded in acknowledgement.

"As for Ultra Magnus I want to know what he knows interrogate him thoroughly." Optimus orders. "Furthermore elders I do bring you good news, the mystery of fusion has been solved!" The other elders' optics widened. "Thanks to a joint effort with the dominate species of this planet together we have unlocked it."

"That's marvelous so tell us about them." Alpha Trion exclaims.

"They are called humans and they are an organic race. There potential as an ally is most promising. They are a united race under the _United Earth Federation_ or _UEF_ for short. They were instrumental in the destruction of Megatron's base of operations the _Nemesis._ I suggest a meeting of the minds."

"I agree to this" Alpha Trion states nodding his head.

"As do I." Elita 1 agrees mimicking Alpha Trion's gesture.

"Very well then I will make contact with their council and arrange it. Till then I entrust _Cybertron_ to your capable hands. I will be in touch." Optimus begins to close.

"Affirmative, it was pleasing to see you Prime. Till All Are One." Alpha Trion states joyfully.

"Till All Are One!" Optimus returns the old Cybertron mantra.

"I take your next move is…" Elita 1 says leading on.

"To notify publicly that I live; yes you are correct." Optimus concludes and punches out.

Optimus typed in the public frequencies and the TWC broadcasted the signal across _Cybertron_. Various satellites linked up forming a planet wide vid screen. In moments the vid screen went from static to Optimus Prime standing there. Immediately Shockwave from his balcony at _Darkmount_ was rallying to block the signal but was failing miserably. All over the planet time seemed to stop for both sides.

As Optimus began to speak, the Decepticons seem to lose morale and retreat back into their own territories. "Cybertronains, both Autobot and Decepticon I live. I have not forgotten you, though I have been away for several millennia, I live. My crew and I crashed landed on a backwater planet eons ago, but we live! We have fought the Decepticon Overlord and destroyed his flagship the _Nemesis_ and we live. Let not your sparks be troubled but rally yourselves my fellow Cybertronains for your Prime lives!

I will not stop fighting; my crew will not stop fighting till all are freed from oppression. Freedom is right of all sentient beings, no truer statement as ever been stated more than this. So long as I live I cannot nor will I not stop fighting the enemy. Till All Are One!"

The planet erupts repeating the old Cybertronain mantra as Optimus continues. "My enemies be for warned I am coming for you. My justice will be swift and absolute, and I will not stop till the Matrix is ripped from my cold greying body, and even then I will still live on, the Autobot cause will live on. Till All Are One!" the planet erupts again in cheers. "I leave you with this my fellow Cybertronains. Keep fighting the good fight it is not in vain and I will return you. Till All Are One…till all are one indeed." Optimus concludes as Autobots in various parts of the planet are filled with renewed hope, hope that comes from their Prime who they thought long dead along with the _Autobot Matrix of Leadership. _The Autobots continue to fight on against the Decepticon forces.

Back on _Earth_, Optimus' own crew are further renewed knowing that their Autobot brothers and sisters continue to fight the good fight as they return and go back into the Ark the TWC in tow.

_**END.**_


	13. Why?

**Why?**

_Prologue:_

_**TFWZ episode 9**__: __**Retaliation Pt. 2: Bittersweet**_:

_In the air ROAF jets receive back up from Torrence and Skyfire…Thundercracker and Skywarp are taken out and only Starscream remains. Realizing he's outmatched Starscream fires an orbital flare. Torrence and Skyfire transform to robot mode and look at Starscream as if he fried his central processor. They draw their primary weapons and charge them to full power. Suddenly the clouds part in a circle and super-heated laser beam obliterates the ROAF and removes Skyfire's right arm and Torrence's left….._

Meanwhile the orbital flare moves past Soundwave and continues its journey into the unknown. Just past Jupiter it is detected by an unknown vessel. The vessel is Cybertronain furthermore it's revealed not to be a vessel at all, it's a transformer in its alternate form. The alternate form is black with silver and purple highlights and upon its tail is a Decepticon insignia. The alternate form's scale reveals that this transformer can serve as a troop transport. Its capacity can hold a small squad of six (6) Decepticon shock troopers.

Inside this Decepticon however is a one robot triple wonder. The Decepticon known as Scalpel is playing captain, pilot, and communications officer all at the same time. How is he doing this? His robot form is divided into three separate bots that combine into one alternate form.

"Astrotrain, orbital flare detected… origin unknown." Scalpel reports.

"How many times do I have to tell you Scalpel? Quit doing that it creeps me the pit out!" Astrotrain growls angrily.

"I do not understand." Scalpel replies.

"I have explained it to you several times. Have one of your bot forms speak for you not all of them in unison! Primus, Scalpel why in the inferno did you choose your bot form to be divide into three (3)?"

"More efficient this way." Scalpel says through the bot in the captain's chair. "Also helps in interrogations." The Scalpel bot on the communications station adds. "Besides it's fun to see bots nearly lose their processors when dealing with me." The Scalpel bot in the pilot's chair continues.

"I retract my last statement, this is creepier." Astrotrain said in monotone.

"Would you rather me speak like this?" Scalpel says through all three bots in unison.

"**RAAAGH! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! **Just speak through the bot in the captain's chair please." Astrotrain said exasperated.

"Very well since you asked nicely." Scalpel says through the bot in the captain's chair while the other bots snicker.

"Slag it Scalpel! I will jettison your creepy weight and head back to _Cybertron_ if you don't stop with your disturbing antics, I swear to Unicron I will!" Astrotrain shutters as the Scalpel bots all chuckle and laugh in different ways. "**ENOUGH! I'LL DO IT I SWEAR!" **Astrotrain shouts and jettison warning alarms go off. Scalpel sobers up quickly. "Thank you now tell me about the orbital flare." The jettison alarms return to normal.

"Well I detected it using your scanners _genius_ you tell me." Scalpel points out "I don't even know why I pointed it out to you, that's like me telling one of my bot forms "I want some hard Energon.""

"Ha ha very funny, but I see your point." Astrotrain said in monotone but then chuckled at the paradox.

"I don't even know why I am even piloting you. Seriously it's not like you're lost…" Scalpel pauses and waits for Astrotrain to respond. "You're lost aren't you?" the communication's Scalpel bot says.

"Yup." Astrotrain says sheepishly. To which Scalpel starts cursing in Cybertronian in unison and through each one in cadence, even mixing it up with two in unison and the third on a different rant. The obscenities and the method Scalpel expelled them made Astrotrain want to huddle in corner and cry for his creator.

"SERIOUSLY YOU'RE LOST!" Scalpel shouts.

"Yeah… please stop speaking in unison this is embarrassing enough. I know we were tracking Megatron and the remainder of the Nemesis' ion trail deteriorated…."

"Along with the rest of your central processor." The captain's chair Scalpel bot jabbed while the other two Scalpel bots snickered.

"ARGH! Stop that! Look Scalpel I am grasping at photons here. Bring up my scans of the orbital flare I'm not that good at multitasking in the form."

"You can say that again." The pilot Scalpel bot said bringing up the scans. "Looks like it…" the captain's chair Scalpel bot pauses. "That's from Starscream! I recognize that signature anywhere." The communications Scalpel bot exclaimed.

"That means Megatron is close… point of origin is in this system's third planet from its main star." Astrotrain concluded trying to ignore the other Scalpel bots and focusing on the Scalpel bot in the captain's chair.

"Then let's head there!" Scalpel says as Astrotrain groans due to Scalpel saying it in unison. "What?" the captain's chair Scalpel bot says with a smirk.

"STOP IT!" Astrotrain snaps back and adjusts his heading.

_Present Day:_

_Earth, Nevada, Autobot HQ_, Optimus was serious about saying he would have words with Torrence. As the vice commander enters Optimus' Office, the Prime activates FPM and locks down his office. Torrence's optics flash "_**SHKRT!**_" and down comes his deathmask instinctually. Optimus raises a hand signaling him what he is thinking is not why he's here. "Sit." Optimus states pointing at the chair, "I activated FPM so other bots can mind their own business." Torrence grunts approvingly "_**TRKHS!**_" his deathmask retracts.

"Talk." Torrence states diving right into the main reason he was called. Optimus narrows his optics, he didn't like being spoke to in such a matter, but then again that's what he liked about his vice commander, his no nonsense, cut the chit chat demeanor.

"You first it's a later briefing and off the record so you have permission to speak freely." Optimus states sitting in his chair and passing Torrence a stiff energon drink as well as pouring one for himself.

"You always have the good stuff." Torrence replies taking the drink. "Before I do let me put your processor at ease, I was involved with Straxus." Optimus nearly choked on his drink.

"That's obvious by the formal cape you wore yesterday." The admiral pointed out.

"Yet you wonder why when you took me as your vice commander I fist bumped you when you mention your affair with Straxus?" Torrence said shifting his weight in his chair and propped his leg on his left knee.

"Affirmative." Optimus replied leaning back on his chair mirroring Torrence's actions.

"Simple I thought I was over her. Till…" Torrence paused taking a sip of his drink.

"Till you saw her hologram before the _Atlantis Conference_ and she winked at you. Yes I saw it." Optimus finished the vice commander's statement taking another sip.

"Affirmative." Torrence said expelling his cooling vents and taking a swig of his drink. Optimus then refills the vice commander's drink. "I do have jealousy towards you Optimus I will not hide that…"

"That is why I am trying to settle this now before it escalates." Optimus replies smoothly looking at his drink then at the vice Commander.

"Agreed your question is… why?" Torrence says stating what the Admiral was thinking.

"**Why?**" Optimus repeats Torrence's last word and takes a sip.

"It was so long ago for both of us. Why am I suddenly feeling the way I am? Why did you do what you did?" Torrence rants as his shifts legs.

"To answer your first question is simple…" Optimus chuckles as the answer he was about to say.

"She's Straxus." they both say in unison.

"As for the second I answer not because your my vice commander, for I do not have to answer it. But because your my closest friend, my brother." Optimus pauses as his last statement hits Torrence like a heavy weight. Torrence never knew… Optimus was his best friend, in a lot of ways his only friend for he never forge such bonds with any of the other Autobots. Optimus continued, "It happened when I was Optima, Alpha Prime's vice commander, I just got bonded with Ariel…" Optimus begins and flashbacks to _Cybertron_ as he tells Torrence his tale.

_Cybertron, near the end of the Second Civil War_, Alpha Prime orders Optima to advance on _Blaster City _in _Kaon_. Word had reached him that Violen Jiger's head scientist Shockwave was experimenting on new form of transport, code name: _Project Gateway_. Ariel and her first officer had just pinned pointed _Project Gateway's_ exact location. Seeing as an opportunity to see his bond mate again he made for _Blaster City_ post haste. Optima made it to his destination in record time, wanting to savor every moment he could with Ariel. He slipped through the Decepticon City as if he was a shadow.

He arrived at the rendezvous point and was greeted by Ariel's first officer….Straxus. Optima froze, unable to take his optics off her, the femme just stood there, she knew what he was doing and quite frankly she like what she saw too.

"This way Optima." Straxus lead on with a delicate finger. Optima followed without protest to Ariel. Upon his arrival the two bond mates embraced and Ariel briefed him on the situation.

Briefed and ready Optima followed through with Ariel's plan. They stormed the lab and were faced with minor opposition. Ariel and Optima distracted Shockwave while Straxus hacked into _Project Gateway_. She learned that it was something called a "_space bridge"_ and after several successful test-runs it was ready for use. Before she could gain the entire plans she was fired upon by Megados, the ruthless Decepticon Warlord. She disconnected and fired back, her shots bore into his armor. Straxus was/and still is an expert ammo manufacturer.

Falling back to Optima and Ariel, Straxus stood back-to-back-to-back with her comrades as Megados moved in for the kill. In a move of desperation Ariel fired upon _Project Gateway_ causing a chain reaction and activation. Shockwave retreated out of the lab but Megados, Optima, Straxus and Ariel were caught in _Project Gateway's_ pull and launched into the unknown.

Optima and Straxus landed on an unknown planet at the time called _Venus._ Ariel and Megados were MIA. Optima and Straxus stayed on _Venus_ for almost three (3) vorns.

It didn't happen overnight, nor over the first several stellar cycles. Simply because every solar cycle, every mega cycle, every moment since they arrived they worked to find a way back home. At the time the planet had life, and civilization, only for _Venus'_ inhabitants their life cycle was done over two solar cycles. During that time Optima and Straxus had helped advance their civilization to its peak.

Unfortunately this had its consequences, by the first vorn of their accidental exile, the species had destroyed itself. It was a dark time in both the exiles lives for now they were truly alone. But all was not lost; using the technology left behind by the former inhabitants they recreated _Project Gateway_.

Another thing had blossomed between the exiles by the second vorn, a spark of love. At first neither one wanted to admit it, but gradually both knew if their _Project Gateway_ failed they would have to come to terms with one another. Little did they know they had already done so, unbeknownst even to themselves. By the dawn of the nearing of the third vorn they had given in to one another, though _Project Gateway_ stood ready. They, Optima and Straxus, were not sure if they wanted to go back. They had missed so much. So many more questions needed to be asked. Was the civil war over? Did they even want to go back? What if Ariel and Megados shared their fate, and what if they had returned? So many ifs.

Eventually they knew they had to go back. With that in mind they activated _Project Gateway_ and were transported back to _Cybertron_. Upon returning Optima had found out Ariel had changed her name to Elita 1 and indeed shared the same fate as Optima and Straxus. Only difference was that she returned 150 stellar cycles earlier than them. Elita 1 never gave Optima a reason to why she changed her name. She herself had changed, she was darker; she claimed that she remained faithful but her optics and Optima's spark told him differently.

He couldn't place it and when he asked her about it she seemed to be ashamed and lashed out with venomous words. Optima never again pushed the matter. However, he, Optima was hiding a secret since his return. Every night after she slipped into recharge he would slip out. He would rendezvous with Straxus, these things done in the dark soon came to the light and ended Optima's bonding to Elita 1. For Elita 1 discovered that Optima fathered a sparkling, a femme, with Straxus. This also marked the end of her friendship with Straxus and fueled an unquenchable loathing and feud between them.

Optima didn't believe that Elita 1 ended their bonding because of Straxus. Even now as Optimus he still held on to that belief. Whatever her reason deep down in his spark he was indeed glad their bonding ended.

_**Present day:**_ _Autobot HQ, Optimus' Office, Nevada_, Optimus finished his tale to Torrence who was leaning in hanging on to every word that came out of the admiral's vocal processor. The admiral very much indeed had some specters in his proverbial subspace pocket. The vice commander felt ashamed that he felt jealous of Optimus' relationship with Straxus. "Not giving up my cape." He stated and downed his fifth stiff energon drink. Optimus chuckled, shook his head, and rolled his optics.

"I don't blame you. Electrum is very rare." Optimus replied realizing how silly he acted when he saw it the first time. "She gave me mine when I became Prime."

"She gave me mine because… she was my first…." Torrence looked downcast. Optimus nearly feel off his chair as laughter roared from Optimus now on the floor almost overcharged. "Nothing came of it…" Torrence said under his breath slightly sad and then joined in on Optimus laughter, both grateful FPM was still in full effect.

"No wonder T." Optimus howled Torrence just shook his head. "Now that I have explained part of my past, reciprocate." Torrence instantly sobered and took in air through his vents. He grunted for a refill no way he was going to do this sober. Optimus refilled his vice commander's as well as his own. He knew that he couldn't take this sober as well.

"Well Optimus, when I was younger…I was…a…Decepticon." Torrence begin and downed the rest of his stiff energon. Optimus replayed the words in his data banks, and then promptly downed the rest of his drink. He then refilled both their drinks.

"Well so my brother, my best friend, was a Decepticon…Well as the humans say, "_Awesome._"" Optimus said sarcastically then chuckled, "My vice commander, the one closest to me, the one who's deep within my inner circle. Was a Decepticon…he he he." Optimus dropped his head on his arm on his desk. His other hand pounds the desk and laughs at the irony he just processed. "I need another drink. How 'bout you?"

"Sure hold on." Torrence "_**VESSUR!**_" a bottle of rare and illegal _Unicron's Brew_ energon beams from subspace. "I was going to save this."

"That's _Unicron's Brew_, you really were a Decepticon." Optimus points out "That's illegal."

"On _Cybertron…_ but we're not on _Cybertron_… So I'm not breaking the law." Torrence says with a sheepish grin. Optimus thinks about it and sees his point pulling out shot glasses. After a few mega-cycles they start feeling the hard energon's effects.

"'Nother round, fill'r up, hammer down, grab a cup, **BOTTOMS UP!**" Optimus sings as they hammer down shot after shot.

"Optimus… as I told I _was_ a Decepticon. Was… past tense." Torrence said slightly overcharged and buzzed.

"What caus'd your cha'ge of spark?" Optimus slurred.

"Well…" Torrence begins and flashbacks to earlier time in _Cybertron's_ history.

_Cybertron, Kaon, Darkmount, end of Second Civil War,_ Torrence stands in the back of Violen Jiger's throne room listening. Two Decepticon Warlords are debating in front of the Decepticon Overlord. The debate quickly evolves into weapons charging and pointing at one another. The Decepticon Overlord simply looks at the scene before him, "ENOUGH!" he finally speaks unmoving from his throne. "ENOUGH! I have made my decision." The mighty overlord repeats, his voice booming throughout the throne room causing everyone in the room to come to order. Torrence looks on questioningly, as Violen Jiger steps off his throne and moves in between the two warlords. "Megados will succeed me as _Overlord of the Decepticons_. My decision is final!"

"My Lord please reconsider." The trumped warlord pleas with Violen Jiger.

"I agree." Torrence speaks out from his position in back against a wall, as all optics including the narrowed ones of Megados. "Megados lust for denomination places our cause in dire jeopardy."

"And you are?" Megados bellowed wanting his name to place on his personal hit list.

"A warrant officer with a keen sense of observation." Torrence replies not revealing his name. The trumped warlord slowly takes in air through his vents accepting the compliment. Torrence makes his way towards the two highest ranking officers and his overlord. His polished pearl armor reflects the faintest light within the ambient lit throne room. Out of respect he kneeled before the Decepticon Overlord. "My liege, if I may." Megados moves to strike the warrant officer dead but is blocked by Violen Jiger and the trumped warlord. The Decepticon Warlord is tossed back a bit, for Violen Jiger is moved by the warrant officer's boldness. That and the manner he gestured showing respect where it was due.

"Rise warrant officer, please do go on." Violen Jiger says standing his full length. Torrence rises to his full length then turns to Megados accusingly.

"Your regard to troops is null to void. Over the span of your career you have used more resources, armaments most of which for your own personal assortment."

"Steady your vocal processor warrant officer, we are at war." Megados hisses crunching his fist.

"Heed your own advice warlord." Torrence replied causing Violen Jiger to smirk at the Decepticon's fearlessness. "You have lost more soldiers than anyone else of any ranking; yes we are at war, yes. But your…" Torrence is cut off.

"I have also gained more ground than anyone else past, present, or for seeable future for the glory of the Decepticons. Soldiers sign on knowing what is at stake and what the price is." Megados proclaims to cheers from the surrounding Decepticons.

"But yet how many times have you been the only "_survivor_" from which the mission was meant to have no casualities? In your report it was said you were outgunned?" Torrence states as-a-matter-of-factly.

"The Enemy…" It was Megados' turn to be cut off.

"On a recon mission! And 467 times before most of which were for intelligence gathering!" Torrence shouts "_**VESSUR!**_" Several data pads beam from subspace and he turns to Violen Jiger who is looking at Megados with crimson optics. "See for yourself my liege." Torrence hands them to Violen Jiger who accepts them.

"Every mission lead to a chance to expand our hold, wither I used a squad or an entire armada, they were all weak, I am Megados and I STILL FUNCTION!" Megados shouts raising a fist.

"Used? USED! You lead them to slaughter!_ Ranger City_, was that used too? Overmaster and Downpour were they weak?" Torrence inquired.

At the mention of Overmaster and Downpour Violen Jiger's optics flashed enraged. The Decepticon Overlord now knew the name of the warrant officer before him. Overmaster was one of the overlord's personal guard, Downpour was the overlord's oldest friends she was also the warrant officer's soon to be spark mate and now upon reading the data pad on _Ranger City_ among the causalities riddled within the manifest.

"Those names mean nothing obliviously they were ….." Megados was grasped by the throat then slammed into the ground and held in place by Violen Jiger.

"If I hadn't already declared you my successor I would end you." Violen Jiger snarled as his hand morphed into a claw and stabbed it into his spark chamber. Ripping through him Violen Jiger grasped his spark and pulled it out. The claws stabbed each and every digit into Megados spark. "What I can do is save my own. By my bond, you will ensure the safety of Dreadnaught."

"Never!" Megados hissed and cried out in pain.

"Then I guess I will destroy you." Violen Jiger growls as he squeezes the spark chamber.

"You cannot I am already declared your successor." Megados says between growls of pain.

"Maybe, but I still command the whole of the Decepticons." Violen Jiger waves his hand towards the trumped warlord. "Am I right Galvatron?"

"Indeed my Lord." The trumped warlord replies charging up his cannon along with Torrence and his disruptor rifle. Megados narrows his optics knowing he was beat.

"Very well…" Megados gives in.

"I am not finished yet. You are also bonded to allow Galvatron and any of his followers present and future to be left alone if they choose to leave so be it as long as they remain loyal to the Decepticons. As well as this warrant officer even if he advances or is demoted by any means so long as he remains loyal to the Decepticons."

"Agreed." Megados growls as the overlord returns his spark chamber to him.

"It is my regret that you are the Decepticon successor." Violen Jiger begins as Megados patches himself. "Megados I hear by rename you to Megatron. For you have the spark of a tyrant and cunning of a Quintesson. This shall be your name for the remainder of your existence." Megados smirks and takes the insult as praise as Violen Jiger returns to his throne. "Galvatron step forward." The warlord does and kneels. "The bond I form with you is simple. So long as Megatron is Overlord you are not to retaliate nor use any other Decepticon as your hand. This includes the backup you know what that is. In return you have free reign over any who wish to follow you without consequence so long as you remain loyal to the Decepticon cause as you see fit. However you are not to mettle with those loyal to Megatron if they chose to follow you so be it, if they don't leave them be. Do you accept?"

"Yes my Lord." Galvatron replies and is dismissed.

"Warrant officer step forward." Violen Jiger commands as Torrence responds and kneels. "Arise, for the bond I form with you requires not that you kneel." Torrence rises his full length. "This is the bond. So long as you remain Decepticon you are not to act in vengeance against Megatron. It grieves me for the loss of Downpour she was my closest friend. But I do this to insure peace within our ranks. In return I give you the same terms as Galvatron so long as you remain loyal to the Decepticons. Do you accept?"

"I do my liege." Torrence replies and is then dismissed.

Torrence returns to the present day in _Optimus' Office_ to a weeping Admiral. The _Unicron's Brew_ has taken its toll on both of them. "I few meta-cycles later Violen Jiger disappeared without a trace. Megatron took over with full force. I was safe for the time being but I wanted that bastard dead. I met Alpha Prime on a recon mission that wasn't going to follow through with. I let myself get captured Megatron didn't care nor did he send anyone to rescue. He left me alone. I wanted him and I still do want him permanently off lined! So I changed my color, my optics, my entire being except for my name for he never discovered it. Straxus made sure of that. Then I joined the Autobots. It took me awhile to gain trust but I did rising to the rank of Lt. Commander till you promoted to what I am today." Torrence finished his tale and downed his last shot. Optimus now recovered looks over his vice commander his opinion of him changed for the better as did his respect for him. It took a lot for Torrence to be so vulnerable and open to him.

As for Torrence he believed his friendship and respect grew with the Admiral. The Admiral shared a huge part of his past with him. He wasn't perfect which in itself was what made the Admiral perfect to lead the Autobots. Optimus dismissed his vice commander it was late and they both needed to recharge for different reasons. Optimus' was that it had been a little over a quartex since he had, Torrence was because of the _Unicron's Brew_.

_**END.**_


	14. Silence

**Silence**

_Space just outside of Mars_, Astrotrain draws closer to Earth with Scalpel in tow…literally, "I told you Scalpel to stop it." Astrotrain growls through his commlink.

"I said am sorry let me in; let me in, LET ME IN!" Scalpel pleas in unison through his commlink as his bodies are dangle from chains.

"No you creepy fragger!" Astrotrain replies and shuts off the commlink angrily chuckling as he nears Earth's locale. "It's going to get a lil' warm Scalpel. Entry through this planet's atmosphere is going to burn like the pit. He he he eh."

"Please Astrotrain let me." Scalpel pleas once again through the commlink more through one bot; Astrotrain pulls his three bot form in slowly in. "Thank you." He continues through one bot. They breakthrough Earth's atmosphere and Scalpel through the bot that is now in the pilot chair detects a signature. "Astrotrain…"

"Yeah?" Astrotrain says already knowing what Scalpel is going to say.

"Mission accomplished." Scalpel says through the one in the captain's chair.

"I know." Astrotrain replies as they both start chuckling then slowly evolving into maniacal laughter. Their trajectory is…_The Asian Shogun_.

_Autobot HQ, Nevada, Torrence's quarters_, Torrence's optics come online as he rises from his recharge. Torrence looks out his window as is his custom; the vice commander was fortunate enough that when the _CSS-Ark _crashed that his quarters was not incased behind mountain rock unlike most of the crew.

The crew member that got it the worse was Bumblebee, his quarters was now a cave behind a door. Optimus offered him new unused living quarters, but Bumblebee declined stating that none of the other quarters felt right. The other Autobots felt bad for the young specialist including Torrence himself. So, Optimus gave Bumblebee permission to alter his quarters so long as it didn't endanger his fellow bots. Bumblebee took this and ran with it. Ironhide volunteered to help since he was a construction worker back on _Cybertron_ before the wars. Wheeljack offered his help as well, integrating it into the _CSS-Ark _itself. In the end Bumblebee believed he had the best quarters of all… to the envy of almost everyone.

Torrence on the other hand did not share this envy, as he stared out his window. The sun had yet to rise. Exiting his quarters with haste he made his way out of the _CSS-Ark_. Everyone was still recharging except for Skyfire who was on monitor duty-the graveyard shift. Torrence merely grunted a greeting to the major who simply nodded back to the vice commander. As he exited he transformed to his Blackhawk mode and took to the sky.

This was his _Moment of Zen_ the world was still asleep or returning to get to sleep; he however was awake. He hovered a mile up for a few cycles, then transformed to bot mode. His main prop kept him hovering at his present altitude as the sun rose from the east. The sun's rays hit him like a mate greeting its lover. Torrence love to welcome it every time, no other bot not even Optimus knew of his custom. Everyone simply thought the vice commander just enjoyed doing the morning patrol, which was welcomed by everyone including Optimus. Everyone else was up by 0800hrs according to the Autobots recently adopted chronometer that the humans called military time.

It was 0645hrs local time and summer for the _UNAS_ sect and Torrence was just about ready to start the morning patrol when he was pinged by Skyfire.

"Torrence." The vice commander answered his commlink.

"Commander, Teletran 1 has detected an unknown Cybertronian signature entering Earth's atmosphere." Skyfire says through the commlink.

"Location." Torrence inquires.

"Close to the _Asian Shogun_, uploading signature now." Skyfire replied as he uploaded it to the vice commander. Torrence recognized the signature immediately "_**SHKRT!**_" his deathmask comes down. "Shall I notify Optimus," asked Skyfire.

"Not at this time. I'll investigate. Notify _AEDC_. Ground bridge, me as close to the signature's LZ as possible." Torrence replied snapping out orders with quickness and a sharp edge. The morning patrol would have to patrol itself today, as the vice commander entered the ground bridge tunnel on the side of a mountain.

"10-04 I'll notify Prime when he relieves me, Skyfire out." Skyfire cuts out wondering why the vice commander had such an edge in his voice. The major followed the vice commanders orders, though his thoughts still returning to Torrence's voice.

_Shanghai, Asian Shogun_, close to an _SR Station_, Astrotrain landed behind a building letting Scalpel out. They both had just downloaded and were brought up to date to the happenings on the planet they were on, which they both now know is called Earth, via the _World Wide Web. _Both were ready for action they just needed to acquire alternate forms.

"Why are we here Astrotrain?" Scalpel said through the tallest of his bots, the one that was in the captain's chair.

"So I can scan one of those bullet trains." Astrotrain replies.

"That vehicle's mobility is limited to the track it's on." The tall Scalpel bot points out.

"It looks cool dammit." Astrotrain cursed, Earth's profanity amused him but Scalpel did not share his amusement.

"It's inefficient and if you curse again I will be forced to revert back to talking in _unison._" Scalpel replied speaking as three on the word _unison_.

"Fine…"Astrotrain responded with a shutter "Ya damn bastard."

"WHAT?" Scalpel said in unison.

"Alright already, only if the situation suits it I'll curse." Astrotrain stated as Scalpel conferred with himself, further creeping Astrotrain out.

"Agreed only if I can do the same." Scalpel said once again in unison.

"Agreed now stop it please." Astrotrain scowled Scalpel, who simply chuckled and complied and exited Astrotrain so he could scan. A bullet train pulled in to the station and Astrotrain scanned it, factored in his size and modified it to work on all-terrain. Astrotrain's alternate mode transformed to the new form and Scalpel got in.

"Oooo your seats are comfier in this form, better than your shuttle mode." Scalpel said through the tallest bot as it sat down.

"Whatever, thanks, I just wish you didn't take up three rows." Astrotrain said sarcastically.

"You calling me fat?" Scalpel said with a smirk "Mister, I can house half the Decepticon army in my belly."

"Now that hurt…" Astrotrain said in a mock hurt voice, "You come up with that yourself or did you take a consensus, you schizophrenic Quintesson." Astrotrain smarts off.

"Quints have five faces according to legend, dumbass." The tall Scalpel bot curses back leaning his head on his palm.

"You would know huh. Guess you're the water down creepy version huh, jackass?" Astrotrain jabs back.

"Whatever, fat ass" Scalpel says in unison.

"Stop it you creepy bastard." Astrotrain shutters.

"Quit being a sissy bot. Head to the mines outside the city limits. There I believe I will find my new alt mode." Scalpel said through one of his shorter bots. Astrotrain complies and they head off to a mine outside of _Shanghai_.

As they leave Torrence arrives and scans the area for signatures, he gets one fresh but no longer in the area. "_Damn._" He transforms and takes to the air and notices its night 2200hrs to be exact. "Dammit to the pit." Torrence curses it was 0700hrs when he went through the ground bridge. Now this was going to affect him tracking the signature; following as best he could, he heads off. As he flies he flashbacks to when he was a Decepticon.

_Axiom Nexus, Cybertron, middle of the Second Civil War_, Torrence had just joined up, past boot camp with high marks and with the rank of lance corporal. He just received orders to report to _Shock Force: Sector 7- "__**Bad Company**__"_ and its company leader-Astrotrain. His duty was to be Bad Company's new sniper. True to their title, Torrence was initiated through hazing…what seemed to be a favorite past time… it took what seem to be a vorns for him to get his shiny pearl colored armor back up to par. Near the end of his initiation to _Bad Company_, they stared the canonization, nobody could touch him. Canonization was _Bad Company's_ favorite part, because the whole squad of thirty (30) jumped the _FNB_, the _Fraggin' New Bot_ which was Torrence.

Torrence moved like lightening knocking first ten (10) cons into stasis lock, Astrotrain smirked and halted it. "Your pretty good FNB but let's see you handle me." Astrotrain stated.

"Bring it fragger." Torrence rebutted as they locked hands and head butted each other. Torrence helm was damaged somewhat obscuring his vision from the blow but after a second head butt the helm cut off his vision completely and knocked him back breaking his grip with the company leader.

"Can you feel me FNB? I know sure as the pit you can't see me." Astrotrain hissed and back handed Torrence. Leaping forward Torrence completely missed Astrotrain; then the company leader hit Torrence with a powerful kick to the back sending him into a wall. "Heh, missed me FNB."

Torrence was getting tired of the title FNB after an ultra-cycle of getting his servos handed to him, he never backed down. Much to the amusement of _Bad Company_, as they began to place bets on how long it would take till Astrotrain put him out of his misery and into glorious stasis lock. "Give it up FNB, your vision is not focused."

"Not focused… slag boss it's not even in the picture his helm is caved in he can't see." a con shouted out mockingly. Astrotrain looked at the con and the bot immediately went silent.

Torrence growled in frustration, he wanted to stasis lock Astrotrain gravely, his entire spark wanted in the worse way. Another two mega cycles passed and Astrotrain was growing weary of Torrence and was going in for the kill. "You're already part of _Bad Company_ now FNB, enough already." Astrotrain growled and went in for his final strike guaranteed to stasis lock Torrence.

As he closed in he did something he never did before…he missed… he missed Torrence completely. Torrence dodged the blow and countered by elbowing Astrotrain dead center into his back with all his might. Sending the _Bad Company's_ Leader to his knees, the rest of the company directed their attention over towards him thinking he put the FNB out of his misery, since most of them lost interest. Only to behold Astrotrain planted face first into the ground.

Astrotrain spun around with a leg sweep… missed only to have Torrence come down on it breaking the company leader's leg. He screamed as Torrence twisted in, spun and gave Astrotrain a foot for breakfast with his other leg. "The name is Torrence not FNB." Torrence said solemnly…glorious stasis lock. All of _Bad Company_ froze; no one had ever done that to Astrotrain… no one; another thing also happened…_**Silence**_.

_Shanghai, Asian Shogun, present day_, Torrence was now in hot pursuit of Astrotrain, heading towards a mining facility in his new alt form. "Astrotrain I do believe we have a shadow." Scalpel said through the smallest of his bots at a window.

"Probably a human ignore him." Astrotrain responded.

"I don't think so, it has no pilot." The small Scalpel bot pointed out.

"Drone." Astrotrain scoffed.

"Not unless the humans have them the size of Blackhawks." The small Scalpel bot said gravely.

"Maybe one of the Decepticons?" Astrotrain said with slight skittishness.

"Charging weapons." The small Scalpel bot stated with widen optics the other Scalpel bots moved towards the smaller one and shared the expression.

"My weapons aren't…" Astrotrain is cut off and sent flying off his course after being hit by Torrence's weapons. Scalpel bounces inside of Astrotrain as he crashes into a mountain wall. "Argh, my servos are killing me." Astrotrain groaned.

"My bodies hurt." Scalpel said in unison trying to comfort himself.

"That Auto-punk is gonna pay. Out Scalpel! I'll meet you at the mine after I educate this would be hero." Astrotrain groans and orders; Scalpel pops open an emergency hatch and heads for the mine. Astrotrain transforms to his new bot form for the first time. His helm looks like an old roman soldier's with a long vertical scar over his left gold and blind optic. His torso and shoulders show hints of his third mode, the _Cybertron_ain transport war shuttle. His arms are made up of the front of his new bullet train mode its tip acts like gauntlets for his hands. His waist and legs are made up of the middle and back of his bullet train mode.

Astrotrain's right hand rises up "_**VESSUR!**_" his disruptor blaster beams from subspace. Looking through the blaster's sight he takes aim at Torrence and fires. The shot hits with deadly accuracy. Causing Torrence to take bot form and land without further damaging himself in a crouch roll.

Astrotrain moves in trying to track where Torrence landed.

Torrence examines his damage taken, his back prop was down.

Astrotrain cautiously continues to track "_**SHINK!**_" the Decepticon grabs his shoulder, falls to his knees, then yells in agony. His hand hits a small prop lodged into his right shoulder which is bleeding out mechfluid. He grabs the prop and rips it out in a streak of mechfluid, tossing it aside as his head tilts upward and shouts, revealing his exact location to Torrence.

Torrence's throw was pure luck; he simply was frustrated trying to field repair his smaller prop. So he threw it hard venting his frustrations. He was now grateful that his armor was black and had installed Wheeljack's heat dampeners to his systems and body. Astrotrain was close and almost discovered his hiding spot; he had to admit, it felt good that his small prop ended up embedding itself into Astrotrain's right shoulder. Before nights end, Astrotrain will pay, first things first, Torrence stepped out of his hiding spot revealing himself, "Astrotrain." He growled.

Trying to clear his vision Astrotrain in vain, he tries to focus. "Tell me, FNB, can you feel me?" Torrence hisses. The statement sobers the Decepticon instantly clearing his vision.

"It can't be." Astrotrain says soberly. Torrence charges him slamming his fist into Astrotrain's jaw with extreme prejudice. The impact spins Astrotrain to his knees, following through the Decepticon returns with his own blow to Torrence's torso caving him. "I like the new armor sniper." Astrotrain says through gritted teeth from the pain in his right shoulder and then strikes with an uppercut rising to his feet. "But I know who you are…Torrence." The hit flips Torrence around and causes him to land face down in front of Astrotrain. Astrotrain then moves to stomp on Torrence but the vice commander rolls grabbing Astrotrain's foot and tossing him.

Torrence pops up and back flips, missing Astrotrain as he lands. The con rolls to his feet and comes at the vice commander with his left arm in a haymaker strike. Torrence grabs Astrotrain's forearm then counters by flipping him over and dislocating Astrotrain's shoulder joint. Torrence then twists and hyper-extends Astrotrain's arm. Hollering in pain Astrotrain fights back through the pain sliding his legs in between Torrence's tripping him and breaking the grip on the con's arm. Rising up again Astrotrain comes down on Torrence's back with a stomp and twists in. He then spins and slams his other foot into the back of Torrence's head… out cold. Astrotrain transforms his arm dragging. As he races towards the mine to rendezvous with Scalpel he has flashback.

_Cybertron, Merion City, Neutral Territory, Second Civil War_, Astrotrain had just received orders from Megados to recruit the scientist Cyrus for the cause. Torrence stood to his right, the lance corporal had proven to be a valuable asset. Astrotrain briefed him on the orders he received from Megados. "We are to recruit Cyrus plain and simple." Astrotrain finishes his briefing.

"If he refuses commander?" Torrence asks his commander.

"We just have to be persuasive." Astrotrain answers even toned and shrugging.

"And if he still refuses?" Torrence further inquires to Astrotrain's distain.

"Just leave it to me." Astrotrain said coyly.

"10-04 Commander." Torrence replied not liking Astrotrain's tone. They both transformed into their alternate forms and headed for the outskirts. Torrence wanted to know what his commander meant by "_Just leave it to me._" As they made it to a small lab/ living quarters Astrotrain orders Torrence to take position on a hill a few clicks from the lab/living quarters. He further instructs him to keep watch for Autobot activity when he believed it was secure to come join him.

Astrotrain knocks on the door to the lab and is greeted by a youngling, femme. After introductions the youngling calls her father Cyrus. Astrotrain states his business, "You are one of the brightest scientists _Cybertron_ has to offer, Cyrus."

"I have no interests in either side's war. My associate Preceptor has already tried to recruit me and I will tell you what I told him."

"Which is?" Astrotrain inquires his interested peaked.

"I do not want any part of what you or your cause has to offer. I have my spark mate and youngling; that's enough responsibility for me. Thank you, but respectfully I refuse to have either one of them worrying if I am going to make it home tonight or not." Cyrus proclaims.

"Would you rather them worry if they are going to be caught in the wars crossfire?" Astrotrain says smoothly with a slight edge.

"Not in the least, I chose for us to live here specifically for that reason. Merion City is not connected to any major areas and is declared neutral by _**both sides**_. As am I, Commander Astrotrain." Cyrus says as Torrence transforms and lands by Astrotrain. "Torrence? You're mixed up in this war as well. I thought from your last transmission you were working as archivist?" his optics slightly widened in surprise.

"Torrence why didn't you tell me you knew Cyrus?" Astrotrain inquired seizing the opportunity before him.

"You didn't ask commander." Torrence replied then responded to Cyrus. "I got bored with it and became a Decepticon."

For the next mega cycle or two Astrotrain and Torrence tried in vain to change Cyrus' mind. "We already have been through this. The answer is no. Now if you would please leave I must put my youngling down for her recharge." Cyrus said sternly with that Astrotrain finally snapped. He pounced upon Cyrus; Torrence grabbed and pulled Astrotrain off Cyrus.

"What are you doing, commander?" Torrence shouted at Astrotrain as he pinned him against the wall. Astrotrain fights back but remains pinned; not many bots could do that to Astrotrain, much less have the cogs to do it. Torrence was different, though Astrotrain was bigger than him in all manners of speaking, Torrence could pin him and keep him pined… for a while. Astrotrain broke free and shrugged Torrence's insubordination, the lance corporal was only reacting. "Commander, he has voiced his decision! Leave him be." Torrence said sternly.

"_Recruit him or end him, he is too much a risk_." Megados orders rang in Astrotrain's central processor, "_Do it and I reward you. End him if he refuses, fail to and I will end you, 1__st__ lieutenant._" Megados words were like ice flowing through his housing as he thought of Megados' warning. Astrotrain looked at Torrence through narrow optics; he had grown to respect him since he was added to _Bad Company_. Torrence was his best soldier, moreover he thought of Torrence as his friend.

"It's not that simple lance corporal." Astrotrain began looking at Torrence and then at Cyrus. "Join or I will have to terminate you along with your house." Astrotrain said coldly to widened optics of Torrence and Cyrus.

"Commander, you cannot be serious?" Torrence inquired to which Cyrus echo his inquiry. "He has a youngling no older than your own. Primus commander listen to yourself!" Torrence then moved between Cyrus and Astrotrain.

At the mention of his own youngling, Astrotrain off-lined his optics what seemed briefly briefly and looked downward gritting his teeth. He on-lined his optics, narrowed them Cyrus family had joined them. Astrotrain was unsure how long they were there. Torrence was trying to comfort them especially the youngling.

"You not going to let him are you Torrence…" the youngling femme whose name she told to him to be Lucia.

"Everything is going to be alright." Torrence replied

"Promise…" Lucia said.

"Promise." Torrence turned to face his commander. "Astrotrain…" Torrence said then signaled for them to run. Astrotrain charged but Torrence engaged him. "Get out of here!" he shouted back to Cyrus' family. "Commander don't do this! Think of your own!" Cyrus family went through a door and exited through an underground tunnel. Astrotrain looked outside a window it was evening, he had been out for a while for him however it seemed to be micro cycles for it was midday when he off-lined his optics.

"Torrence, stand down that's an order." Astrotrain barked.

"Refused!" Torrence barked back "I won't let you do this!" Torrence proclaims.

Astrotrain had been out for at least two mega cycles during that time Torrence and Cyrus came up with a plan to get them out. Torrence was wrestling with his commander. Neither was backing down until…. "Torrence, I am under orders from Megados, its either him or me."

"Commander, there's always another way." Torrence said through gritted teeth.

"Your processor is malfunctioning. Megados said he would end me, meaning me and my own." Astrotrain spelled it out for him. Torrence froze…Astrotrain's words hit him like a _Cybertron_ain Guardian on altered energon. Using the distraction Astrotrain made his way towards the backroom where Cyrus and his family escaped. He spots the entrance to the underground tunnel, transforming to his ground mode he raced down the tunnel.

Coming to, Torrence knows instinctively where to go and is in hot pursuit of Astrotrain. Thirty cycles later he catches up with them and a screaming Lucia. Astrotrain had started with Cyrus's wife her grey husk dropped to Astrotrain's right side. Cyrus and Astrotrain were engaged in battle. Astrotrain's helm flew back as Cyrus activated his energon blade attached to his right forearm and sliced upwards threw Astrotrain's left side of his face. Torrence looked on unsure what to do. Lucia spots him and calls out to him pleading for rescue.

Torrence raise his right arm "_**VESSUR!**_" his disruptor rifle beams from subspace into his hands. The lance corporal fires a shot between them separating them. They freeze and look at him, Torrence pleas with his commander to stand down. Astrotrain repeats his orders leaving out any mention of his own family and what Megados would do to them. Torrence pauses and time seems to freeze as Astrotrain's arm retracts and an electro-spike extends. Torrence tries to warn Cyrus but cannot get his vocal processor to work. Astrotrain stabs the electro-spike into Cyrus's chest and into his spark and activates the electro charge. Cyrus' spark bursts and he falls to his knees and turns a dark grey. Lucia runs towards Torrence as fast as she can, before she gets to him. Astrotrain turns firing on the little youngling she falls, so does Torrence to his knees, she looks up at him. "You promisseed…" before the youngling could finish she turns a death grey in Torrence's hands.

Astrotrain walks towards Torrence; he bends down and decapitates Lucia tossing her head into subspace along with Cyrus' and his spark mate's. "Get up lance corporal, back to Darkmount." Astrotrain says coldly.

"How could you?" Torrence states

"Ask yourself the same thing." Astrotrain replied curtly.

"Monster. She was the same…" Torrence was cut off

"My family is already dead." Astrotrain said emotionless.

"What…" Torrence was cut off again.

"I killed them…they sided with the Autobots." Astrotrain snapped back, Torrence's optics widen he's speechless. "I gave you a chance to save them. You failed not twice but three times I could have finished that bot easily. You failed to act." Astrotrain turn away transformed and raced off.

Torrence walked towards Cyrus' body and knelt down then pulled out Cyrus' blade construct emitter and installed it on his right forearm. Torrence bowed his head and off-lined his optics. "I know I will never make up for this but I swear he won't get away. I swear Lucia."

Astrotrain exited the tunnel and the lab/living quarters then reported back to Megados. He knew what was to come with Torrence, so he requested him to be removed from _Bad Company_. His reason… insubordination; his request was granted and as soon as Torrence resurface he was taken away and spent three stellar cycles on the planet of Charr, _Cybertron_'s worse prison gulag. Both sides used it for the planet didn't need anything for the planet itself was a wasteland with one way in and out…transport vessel.

_Shanghai Mining Facility, Asian Shogun, present day, _Astrotrain rendezvous with Scalpel who found what he was looking for; his bots all looked at each other and nodded, Astrotrain just shuttered. They each scanned a part of a mining excavator then merged and transformed into it. Astrotrain was impressed but didn't let on. "It's slow as hell." He sounded off.  
>"To quote you, "<em>Very inefficient<em>."" Scalpel simply laughed, then paused, and returned to his trio bot form.

"Very funny." He said in unison, and paused again, and then transformed into his alternate form. "Well I'll be damn. I can't do it in the form." Scalpel concluded to Astrotrain's amusement. "Laugh it up limpy" Scalpel returned to his trio bot form again. The tallest one spoke, "Astrotrain return to bot form and let me look at you."

"What are you, a medic too tri-force?"

"Indeed I am." Scalpel said as-matter-of-factly then the tall bot of Scalpel transformed into a med bed. The bot with the excavator blade on its back spoke. It was the second tallest and contained all Scalpel's medical supplies. "Get on." Astrotrain transformed to bot mode and sat on top of the bed. The smallest Scalpel bot came behind Astrotrain. "Your shoulder joint needs to be put back in place. Don't be a youngling." The small Scalpel bot held him down as the medical Scalpel bot "_**SNAP! POP!**_" realigned Astrotrain's shoulder has the con shouted out in pain. "Shut it! I'm going to patch you as best I can but you're going to need a CR chamber soon." The medical Scalpel bot finished and began to work on him.

Meanwhile further away from the mine Ratchet and Optimus arrive and tend to Torrence as he comes too. "Torrence what happen?" Optimus inquires.

"New con, I'm on it." Torrence grunts dismissively to both the bots shock.

"Not yet I…" Ratchet is cut off as Torrence rises and dusts himself off his head ringing.

"Later." Torrence barks and begins to walk off but is stopped by Optimus grabbing his shoulder.

"No, I'll have Prowl and Jazz go…" Optimus states calmly trying to analyze his vice commander's actions. He moves close so Ratchet can't hear. "Torrence, what's with you, who is this con and if anything let me give you some back up."

"Negative, he's mine!" Torrence says in low growl

"You need to get back to base, then the CR chamber. Medical Officer's..." Ratchet starts to order but is cut off.

"To hell with your orders." Torrence barks brushing Optimus' hand off his shoulder.

"Torrence!" Optimus commands, the vice commander grunts and transforms and heads for the mine. "Torrence!" Optimus shouts the opens his commlink "Stand…" all the admiral hears is static. "Optimus to Jazz and Prowl"

"Go for Jazz." The cmd. sgt. maj. replies.

"Prowl here." The lt. gen. echos.

"Lock on to the vice commander's signature and ground bridge to his location."

"Roger that." They both respond and punch out.

"Ratchet track him, sedate him if you have to and get him back to base; I don't like the looks of this. The vice commander seems to have a vendetta against this one."

"I'm a…" Ratchet begins to protest but is cut off and is irked.

"Stick it in neutral Ratchet. Now roll out!" Optimus orders then goes through a ground bridge tunnel back to base. Ratchet transforms and obeys racing off sirens blaring.

_Autobot HQ, Nevada, Optimus' Office_, the admiral activates a secure session with Teletran 1. "Teletran 1 files on Torrence of _Axiom Nexus_."

"Searching…searching…" Teletran 1 only brings up a basic profile. "Warning…some files have been removed….Torrence of _Axiom Nexus_ was a known Decepticon possible files could lay within Decepticon hands."

"Damn… Teletran 1 access Torrence's personal computer."

"Unable to comply…vice commander's computer is quantum encrypted unable to access remotely." Teletran 1 responses as Optimus slams his desk. "Ouch." Teletran 1 replies, Optimus absently apologizes then chuckles in spite of himself.

_Shanghai Mining Facility, Asian Shogun_, Torrence lands and is greeted by Astrotrain's blaster fire. The vice commander transforms to bot mode and returns fire meanwhile a mining excavator circles behind him. It activates its large blade "_**VERRRRER!**_" just then Prowl and Jazz race full speed out of the ground bridge tunnel. They transform launching themselves at the mining excavator guns blazing. Torrence reacts, turning towards the blast seeing Prowl and Jazz firing at the piece of mining equipment. He adds his own noticing the Decepticon insignia. The mining excavator separates and transforms. "Oh sh…a combiner!" Jazz exclaims.

"Wrong Autobot." The three bots say in unison. "I am Scalpel!"

"You're scrap!" Prowl says with venom in his words.

"Prowl…We meet again! Tell me, how's Styx?" A Scalpel hisses; Prowl grits his teeth and charges.

"Jazz, with me! Vice commander you good?" Prowl orders Torrence grunts an affirmative.

"Let's do this." Jazz shouts and hits his radio and plays "_Power_" by _Kanye West_. Scalpel attacks and engages Jazz and Prowl. Torrence looks on grateful that they came and thanks Optimus in his mind. He returns to Astrotrain and flashes back again.

_Laos 4, Cybertronain Colony, Second Civil War_, Torrence had stumbled upon Astrotrain and by sheer luck he was alone. The now warrant officer follows the now captain stealthy through the colony's back alleys. He was hunting him and would not be denied. Astrotrain was going to pay with his spark. Torrence had just changed his alternate form to a VOTL Air Hammer, and had spent quite a deal of time making it stealth ready. Quietly the warrant officer hissed above his prey waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. As they made their ways through _Laos 4_ the time was right.

Transforming and diving Torrence tackled Astrotrain extending his energon blade on his forearm he stabbed it directly into Astrotrain's left optic permanently blinding him. Astrotrain didn't know what hit him. Torrence then proceed to continually stab Astrotrain in various areas on the con's body and then gut him like a fish. Torrence ceased his attack as he got up satisfied "For Lucia." He spoke and walked away.

Astrotrain bleeding out mechfluid and half blind arose with his disruptor blaster in hand. "Lance Corporal…" Astrotrain call out "Next time make sure you prey is truly off-line." Torrence turns slowly and is met with a blast to center of chest; no time to react the blast launches Torrence on his back…Stasis lock. Astrotrain then gets up and limps away leaving a trail of his mech fluid in his quake.

_Shanghai Mine Facility, Asian Shogun, __**present day**__,_ Torrence launches his smaller prop at Astrotrain disarming him. The vice commander charges as does Astrotrain they connect in the middle. Each other's fists strike opposite sides of their faces they stumble back, time slows as they trade blows to the upper and lower torso area. They go at each other like two heavyweights in a boxing match. Neither one backing down, nor stopping till the other is dead. Blow after body crushing blow, circuits, sparks and armor chips fly as each blow connects.

Astrotrain has had enough and takes to the air as his engines ignite. Torrence removes his main prop and splits it in two and launches one like a javelin into his rocket pack. Astrotrain falls as Torrence jumps up and grabs him and then throws him down. As Astrotrain crash Torrence comes down with both feet into Astrotrain's back. The impact shakes the mine area, "_**VEZZURE!**_" Torrence activates his arm blade with a crack for the first time since his last encounter with him on _Laos 4_. This time he is determine to kill Astrotrain, no matter the cost.

Optimus ground bridges into the chaos, as Ratchet arrives. Just as Torrence goes in for the kill, "TORRENCE!" the admiral calls out, the vice commander ignores him. Optimus dashes towards him as goes to grab him and he is shot from above. The admiral recovers from his bracing and looks up to see Starscream and his seekers. "Torrence….help" Starscream and his seekers bomb Optimus again taking him to a knee.

Torrence snaps out of it and sees the admiral being bombed and Ratchet returning fire. It's not hard for Torrence to make his decision as he runs towards the admiral and Ratchet picking up his smaller prop and reattaching it. He takes to the air, transforming and then tries to take some of the heat off of his leader.

Torrence's distraction gives Optimus time to draw his weapon and fire on Starscream, he takes out a wing. Starscream crashes causing the others to lose morale. Torrence transforms in mid-air and takes out the other two seekers with help from Ratchet below.

Prowl has now lost it, the mention of Styx causes tunnel vision as pummels one of Scalpel's bot forms. He looks at it and realizes that it's not the one he needs to take out. Jazz shoots a hole clear through the tallest one its optics flash and chuckles. "_The smallest one!"_ Prowl spots it "_That's the one I want._" He fires one of his shoulder missiles but is hit from behind by Astrotrain who is looking worse-for-ware; the missile flies off hitting a mountain…no damage. Prowl flies forward into the waiting fist of Scalpel's tallest bot with the hole in the chest.

Torrence dive bombs tackling Astrotrain his body upturning dirt and rocks as the force from Torrence's dive bomb/tackle drags him across the mining facility grounds. Torrence picks up Astrotrain both of them have sparks and electricity flying. Their faces are cracked and dripping with mech fluid as well as their bodies.

Torrence lets go and slams Astrotrain with a haymaker, then grabs him then hits him with another one and repeats the process several more times. Each impact crushing helm and endoskeleton over and over, Torrence's hand goes numb for he already crushed the metal skeleton underneath armor. With his final blow Torrence uppercuts Astrotrain sending him flying upwards Torrence then draws his _Widow Maker_ takes aim and fires removing Astrotrain's right arm, Torrence's second shot removes his left leg.

Before Torrence could fire the last shot Jazz grabs his shoulder, "Enough commander please." The cmd. sgt. maj.'s words cause Torrence to cease. "Lucia…" Torrence says softly as he falls to his knees. Jazz bends down and holds the vice commander. Optimus tells his team that the cons have retreated and warped out. Torrence repeats the name Lucia over and over again saying he failed her. Jazz simply is silent trying to comfort the vice commander. Ratchet quietly scans the vice commander and is mortified by the results.

"Primus bot, he's going into shock we have to get him back to base. NOW!" Ratchet orders Jazz picks up the vice commander as his optics begin to flicker, Optimus assists as he calls for a ground bridge tunnel.

Ratchet moves towards Prowl who is face down to pick him up. Scalpel's smallest bot leaps upon him. Ratchet draws a knife equivalent to a transformer size Bowie knife with a serrated edge on one side and stabs it into Scalpel, twists…Terminal Stasis Lock. "Mischievous imp bot" Ratchet pulls out his knife and stores it. He patches up Prowl as much as he can then picks him up, transforms placing Prowl on his roof and drives into the ground bridge tunnel. The tunnel closes and Scalpel warps out.

_Nemesis Cove, Antarctica_, Megatron still damaged, awaits his new recruits' recovery from the CR bath. It's been two solar cycles since their arrival, Megatron didn't get a good look at them when Naylz warped them to base and placed them directly into the CR bath. The bottom of the CR bath raises revealing Scalpel to be fully recovered, since the tri-bot wonder had three bodies he was placed in the largest CR bath. Astrotrain however needed more than a CR bath he needed surgery, the bath repair as much as it could the rest was up to a medical bot.

Scalpel's bots shake their helms then notice Megatron. "My lord.."

"State your name and rank Decepticons."

"We are Scalpel." The Scalpel bots say in unison. "Well I am Scalpel my bot form is just divided into three. As for rank I don't have one, am a medic and mercenary." At the word _medic _Megatron almost smiled. He listened as Scalpel told him his background; it didn't faze him that Scalpel talked in unison to the contrary he rather found it amusing. Megatron raised his hand he had heard enough. "I give you the rank of Corporal, now I need you to repair me and then assist with the work on Servo my chieftain of medical, whom you will be under." At the mention of Servo, Scalpel twitched. "What you have heard is true about him, now to medical bay." Megatron said with a smirk.

"What of Astrotrain, my lord." Scalpel asked through the tallest of his bots.

"Astrotrain, so that's your companion's name. Repair him after me, I will indeed have use for him, then assist with Servo." Megatron decreed.

_ Autobot HQ, Nevada_, Optimus was waiting in Torrence's quarters when the vice commander walked in. Torrence grunted acknowledging he knew he was there. "Explain…everything." Optimus ordered Torrence showed no defenses he just gestured the admiral to take a seat in a chair. Optimus did Torrence pour himself a drink and offer one to Prime. Optimus declined, Torrence shrugged, sipped and began his tale.

"She died in my hands, and I did nothing. That bastard killed them without regard or conscious and I did nothing." Torrence crushed his glass in his hand the stiff energon splashed and poured onto the floor. Optimus stood in _**silence **_at the vice commander's tale. He understood his desire for vengeance; he placed his hand on Torrence's shoulder.

"You didn't do nothing, you did what you could you were a new…" Optimus consoled.

"He played me for a fool!" Torrence rebutted.

"Indeed, my brother. No matter how tragic that was you cannot dwell in it. You just cannot it will just eat at you till it drives you mad." Optimus explained.

"Lucia…so young…I let her die, I could have taken Astrotrain out Optimus. I could have taken him out." Torrence raged his lubricant leaked from his optics.

"You were torn between two families, Cyrus' and your commander's. There was no way of telling that Astrotrain was deceiving you." Optimus said as he rose from his seat.

"I still see her optics as they went offline. Her words still haunt me "_You promisseed..._"" Torrence turned and slammed his fist into a wall. "I promised her she would be alright…that her family would be fine…I promisseed…" Optimus moved towards his friend, his brother turn him to him and embraced him. Torrence broke down pounding Optimus' chest repeating "_I promised_," over and over.

_**End.**_


	15. Rivals: Vol 1 Finale

A/N: Okay here it is the season/vol1 Finale of TFWZ. I am still working on Season 2 or Vol2 which ever you wanna call it. on a side note I simply edited this one. One of my closest friends, I'll call him _OptimusKnave, _he also wrote a while back a series called TF: Empire. If I can get his permission I will upload it here. So he wrote this season finale and I solemnly hope you all enjoy it.

Big shout out to Gin Gertude for reviewing my series. You rock girl! And to I believe its Greywolf his name is for favoriting my series. Muchimos Gracias.

We now return to Transformers: Warzone!

* * *

><p>TRANSFORMERS WARZONE<p>

RIVALS

The Autobot supply shuttle drifted smoothly through space. The dozen Autobots or so aboard all laughed and joked for they were celebrating. The lost Autobot Prime, Optimus Prime, had been found. They toasted and cheered, when suddenly, their ship started to rock. The crew scrambled to their posts, as the captain jumped into his chair.

He demanded, "What happened?"

His lieutenant called out, "We've hit some sort of mine, sir." Suddenly, they heard a crunching sound coming from the roof. A large circular hole appeared in the roof. Then, Sixshot dropped into on the bridge. He was followed by his seven minions.

The captain exclaimed, "It's Sixshot and the Ultracons!"

The Insecticons called out in order, "Bombshell, transform!" "Shrapnel, transform!" "Kickback, transform!" "Venom, transform!" "Barrage, transform!" "Chopshop, transform!" "Ransack, transform!" All of the crew members aimed their weapons at Sixshot and his soldiers.

Sixshot said, "There is no need to destroy you and your crew, Captain. We simply want your cargo of rare _Quintesson metals_, along with the _O-Parts_, of course. You give us these items, and we'll walk away, leaving you and your crew alive." The Ultracons muttered in disagreement, but dared not to voice their disapproval.

The captain said, "Sixshot, you know I can't do that. Autobots, prepare to fire!"

Sixshot sighed with a disappointment. "As you wish. Ultracons, leave no prisoners!" Though the Autobots had some advantage, it appeared not. The Ultracons made short work of their Autobot enemies. The Captain fled, but not to retreat, but went into the cargo bay to protect his precious shipment. Sixshot walked inside the cargo bay, and the Ultracons followed, but Sixshot lifted his hand to stop them. "He's mine." He stepped slowly into the cargo bay, suddenly; the captain appeared along with five slammer tanks.

The Captain said, "I know you to be a Decepticon of honor, Sixshot. That's very rare these days, but you leave me no choice."

Sixshot shook his head and said, "I'm sorry." He transformed into a jet and blasted one slammer. He transformed into a giant tank and blasted the next. He transformed into a small Cybertronian sized gun and blasted the next. He transformed into a giant winged wolf and mauled the next. He transformed into a Cybertronian car and ran over the last. He transformed back into robot mode and said, "Five up, five down, like shooting Cyber-ducks in a barrel." He looked at the captain. He pleaded, "Don't make me do this." The Captain, who was at first stunned by the display he just saw.

He said with pride, "I would rather die, than surrender to you!" He lifted a plasma cannon at Sixshot.

Sixshot sighed and said, "As you wish." Before the Captain could even put his finger on the trigger, Sixshot pulled out his blaster and shot the captain right in the spark.

Bombshell walked up and said, "Can we eat them?"

Shrapnel said, "Yes, me, hungry!"

Sixshot pistol whipped both of them and said, "You know I only allow you to eat cowards! These soldiers fought valiantly. Place their bodies in the escape pods, and do not desecrate them. Launch them into outer space. After that, set a course for earth. This ship is ours now."

Optimus Prime approached the giant monitor on the bridge of the _Ark_. Bumblebee was seated at the station and said, "I can't believe the humans think they can build a Transformer."

Optimus said, "At least they are doing it with our supervision."Wheeljack's face appeared on the screen.

He said, "Herr Optimus, de prototype is vready for de testing." Optimus Prime nodded.

Ironhide's face appeared on the screen. "We are on the surface of the moon, far from any colonies to damage. Optimus, I don't like this."

Optimus said, "So, you've told me, Ironhide. Just stick to the testing." Ironhide nodded and moved out of the way of the camera. It revealed a large dome. It was filled with oxygen and artificial gravity. A bald scientist with a full gray beard walked up to the screen.

Speaking with a New Yorker accent, he said, "Hey, Optimus Prime, da name's Dr. Gino. I am an expert in technology and cybertronics. We humans are advance, but I'd say you have a good century lead on us, with your space flight in all. Humans have been using these exo-suits for years, but with your Transformer technology, I have updated my prototype that I've been building for some time now."

Optimus Prime said, "Very good, Doctor. Proceed."

Dr. Gino said, "Now, I should tell you, I made these adjustments, to what I call, Project Star Convoy." Optimus Prime watched as Dr. Gino walked over to a large white sheet and pulled it off, revealing a very Optimus Prime-esque android. The Autobots back at the _Ark_ all busted out laughing. Optimus Prime turned and glared at them. They stopped, but some of them kept chuckling. He heard Ironhide chuckled over the monitor.

The old Sgt. spoke "You know, Admiral, imitation is the best form of flattery to humans."

Prime muttered, "Shut up."

Dr. Gino said, "I thought you'd be pleased, but you cannot help with everyone I guess. I'll introduce you to our pilot." A young man dressed in camouflage walked out onto the screen. He was only in his late-twenties, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was very slim and looked no threat to anyone.

Dr. Gino said, "This is Hayes Cooper. He was a pilot in the _UNAS_ _Air Force_, and served as a _Texas Ranger_ until just a few days ago."

Ironhide said, "What'd this young whipper snapper do? Drop the Ranger captain's donuts."

Cooper replied, "Actually, I got shot defending a nun from a serial killer. I killed him, but the publicity of it forced me to turn in my badge. That's justice, right?" Ironhide looked mad on the monitor; Optimus Prime noticed but said nothing. Perhaps Ironhide was impressed this young punk said something at all.

Back on the moon, Ironhide glared at the young man. He should have been angry that someone of this kid's age and low rank would stand up to him. It intrigued Ironhide "He didn't even look intimidated. Maybe they did pick the right human for this job."Ironhide heard a beeping behind him. The holographic faces of Alpha Trion, King Atlas, and Elita-One appeared behind him. Elita said, "Earth's military leaders invited us to observe this experiment."

Dr. Gino said, "Yes, at my request. Like the human heart, the Transformers have a spark. We could, obviously could not duplicate a spark, so we made a mechanical heart. It does everything that regular human heart would, but it is better protected. Mr. Cooper, please put on your exo-suit."

Hayes put on a white suit that an Autobot insignia overlaid onto the UEF symbol. He put on a helmet that attached directly to the suit. He stood on a gray platform that would hold him in place, but move the Star Convoy. Wheeljack explained, "De vreason ferr de exo-suit is to protect de user. If vwe plugged de human brain divectly into de prototype, it could very vwell overload his mind."

Dr. Gino said, "We are ready to begin."A giant lift moved the Star Convoy out of the dome and onto the moon's surface. Dr. Gino started to flip a few switches and then said, "3...2...1, go!" He pressed a giant red button, and Hayes' suit began to glow bright yellow.

Hayes lifted his hands and the Star Convoy did as well. Dr. Gino said, "Try to move the protoype forward." Hayes started walking in place. The gray platform held him down, but the Star Convoy started to walk forward.

Hayes said, "I'm attached to it, I can feel it. I think I can make it do more stuff." He threw out a punch and then went into a Martial Arts style kata, which the Star Convoy mirrored perfectly. Dr. Gino was smiling.

He said, "Now, Mr. Cooper, try the Spear." Hayes pulled out a solid white stick, and at the same time, Star Convoy did the same with a giant spear. Once again, it started mirroring everything he did. Dr. Gino asked Wheeljack, "How are Mr. Cooper's vital signs?"

Wheeljack replied, "Dey are normal, herr doctor. His hartbeat tis a vittle bit vrapid, but dat only means he's untz exzited."

Dr. Gino threw his papers up in the air. "I did! We did it, Mr. Cooper!"

Hayes gave him a thumbs up.

Back at the _Ark_, Bumblebee said, "Optimus, we're getting a call from the council, they want to speak to you." Optimus sighed saying he'll take it in his office then proceeded to walk into his office. Alpha Trion, Elita-One, and King Atlas appeared via the TWC on his desk.

Alpha Trion said, "Optimus, you should tread more lightly now. We both know the humans gave Dr. Gino the technology they salvaged to keep us in check. Furthermore you have been too liberal on how you handle Decepticons. So far, the casualties have been low, but the humans will grow weary of this."

Optimus asked, "What would you have me do?"

Elita-One said, "Allow for more human intervention."

Bumblebee suddenly patched into the room. "Optimus, this is an emergency! Decepticons are attacking the testing grounds!"

Optimus exclaimed, "What!" he then brought up a view screen in his office.

On screen Sixshot rose out of the ground into the dome and said, "We're here for the pilot!" Ironhide charged toward Sixshot and punched him in the face. He followed up with a kick in the gut.

Ironhide said, "I've heard of you, Sixshot. Tales of your battles echo throughout the Autobot battle lines." Sixshot countered with a side-kick to Ironhide's gut and then karate-chopped him in the neck. He said, "Impressive, few have been able to strike me first, much less charge at me." Ironhide started to lift his cannon, but Sixshot ax kicked it to the ground and then punched Ironhide right between the eyes. Sixshot called out, "My Ultracons, have you secured the Star Convoy?"

Bombshell called out, "Yes, sir, but with our new forms, call us the Insecticons."

Sixshot chuckled. "You got it." He looked down and saw Hayes Cooper in the pilot suit. He reached down and grabbed him. He said, "You're coming with me."

He transformed into his _Cybertron_-car and then road back into the stood up and shook it off.

He grunted, "That hurt."

Wheeljack called out, "Help vus! Quickly! He had a heart attack!"

Ironhide ran over and looked down. Dr. Gino was dead

Optimus Prime was still in his office with his head lowered. Alpha Trion said, "I'm sorry, Optimus, but we cannot allow this to happen anymore."

Elita-One said, "We're reassigning the flagship _Longbow_ to Earth."

Optimus exclaimed, "What do you mean flagship? The_Ark_ is the flagship."

King Atlas said, "Uh, it's encased in mountainous rock. Besides, you've been missing. We had to reassign."

Optimus said, "Great. A ship I've never heard of is coming to assist me. What next?"

Alpha Trion said, "Rodimus is it commander."

Optimus said, "Wait! That police officer from _Paradon_? He's the commander? He's a police officer not a solider."

Elita-One said, "_Paradon_ is _Cybertron's_ sister planet. I'm from there, in case you have forgotten. Rodimus got a field promotion after a great massacre on _Paradon_. The Autobots are lucky to still be in existence there thanks to Rodimus. He has a far better streak when it comes to diplomacy. Not only that, he's the only Autobot to capture the warlord Sixshot successfully."

Optimus sighed. "He doesn't like me very much. We've been my rivals for a long time."

Elita-One said, "It's because you lead the mission where his father was killed."

King Atlas added, "He's also your second vice commander. According to _Autobot Law_, if the Prime is absent for some time, the _High Council_ can approve to appoint vice commanders until the Prime is found, whether _alive or dead_. In other words, you're stuck with him."

Optimus exclaimed, "I don't believe this!"

Alpha Trion said, "You were missing for over several millennia. Now, you cannot change our mind about this. Brief him on the kidnapping and his crew."

King Atlas said, "You should thank us. They call his crew The Wreckers."

Elita-One said, "Good. Now, get to work on a rescue mission." Optimus Prime grunted, but he realized he had no choice.

He said, "Understood." The council vanished from the screen, leaving a very disgruntled Optimus Prime.

Hayes Cooper woke up still in his flight suit. He was chained to wall and suspended several feet in the air. He could see the Star Convoy right in front of him. The Insecticons were following orders from a Decepticon he recognized as Servo. Suddenly, Megatron got in his face. He said, "Ah, you see that over there, human? That is Star Convoy. He'll be the first ever Decepticon convoy class unit. We've upgraded the technology. Your dead Dr. Gino would be very proud." Hayes cried out in rage! Megatron ignored him and continued, "We're coating the outer layer of the Star Convoy with a rare _Quintesson metals_. It is almost impenetrable. Also, we are adding the _O-Parts_ to the heart of the unit."

Hayes cried out, "I'll get you for this!"

Megatron again ignored him and said, "Next to the _Heart of Cybertron_ and the _Key to Vector Sigma_, the _O-Parts_ are some of the most powerful pieces of our technology. They channel energy, which will make this unit never tire, or wear out. Half of them will go to the unit and the other half to that trailer over there." Megatron pointed to a trailer that had been built. He said, "Oh, yes, this unit will be one of the most powerful in the galaxy."

Sixshot walked up and said, "I can't believe you're wasting these precious resources on this. It is ridiculous!" Hayes heard some gasps and he looked to his left. He could see Chaos, Starscream, and Axis lowering the _Heart of Cybertron_ into something.

Megatron only said, "You watch your face mask." Hayes saw the stunned look on their faces. They were obviously expecting Sixshot to be dead or near dead.

Sixshot said, "Let the pilot go. I don't like taking hostages. If you can't win a battle with superior strategy, skill, and strength, it's not worth winning."

Megatron rolled his optics. "He's not a hostage. Dr. Gino put a safety feature that only allows this human's brainwaves access Star Convoy. We can't duplicate the brain waves of the human mind with our devices. So, Hayes here is going to unlock it for us."

Hayes spit and said, "I'll never help you!"

Megatron stared directly at him and said, "Oh, I think you will."

Optimus Prime, Torrence, and Bumblebee were standing with Queen Melissa Arscott, leader of the _Kingdom of Oceania_, and her entourage. They had been designated the welcoming committee for the _Longbow_. They watched as it landed in the Australian desert. It came to a perfect landing. It lowered and out marched Rodimus, who said, "Hello, Optimus Prime." He looked down at Melissa Arscott, "Greetings, your majesty. I am Rodimus, one of the sub-commanders on the Autobot force."

Torrence whispered to Optimus. "Did he just say sub-commanders?'"

Optimus whispered back, "This comes straight from the council. They might add a third and possibly a fourth."

Rodimus asked Queen Arscott. "Will you be joining us during our briefing?"

She replied, "No, I will not, but I will be joining you for the tour later."

Rodimus said, "That will be lovely." He looked up at Optimus and motioned to the door. "Shall we, Prime?"

Bumblebee whispered, "He doesn't seem so bad." Optimus Prime just shook his head.

They boarded the _Longbow_. It was smaller than the _Ark_, making about the size of the _Empire State Building._ It was shaped like an arrow, but with wings on the side. The tip was the simply the bridge with the captain quarters and office. Along with the conference room, it was connected to five decks. The first deck was the science and diagnostic deck. The second and third decks were crew quarters. The former was where the mess hall and lounge areas were located. The fourth deck was where security and training rooms were. The last deck was used for storage. The rear of the ship combined the five decks with the engine and engineering room.

Rodimus brought Optimus Prime, Torrence, and Bumblebee into the conference room.

He said, "Everyone, you know Optimus Prime, native of our sister planet _Cybertron_. Our Prime…. His sub-commander is Torrence. Who is your friend?"

Bumblebee gave his name and said, "I'm a specialist in the field of espionage."

Rodimus shook his hand and said, "Welcome." He motioned to his crew. "These are the Wreckers."

A red colored one said, "I'm Dino, Brigadier General."

A pink female Autobot said, "I'm Arcee, captain of the _Longbow_."

The next one said, "I'm 1st Lt. Amp, first officer of the _Longbow_."

The next one said, "I'm Major. Springer, second officer, of the _Longbow_."

A bright yellow one said, "I'm Master Sgt. Sandstorm, security chief."

The next one said, "I'm Lt. Topspin, chief engineer."

A dark blue one said, "I'm Chief Warrant Officer Que, executive medical and science officer."

One that looked like a giant shuttle said, "I'm Sergeant Major Sky-Lynx. I'm in charge of crew morale and training, as well as a spy in the sky."

A giant transformer, one the size of a combiner said, "I'm Warrant Officer Broadside. The _High Council_ assigned me here because I'm an expert at search and rescue."

Rodimus said, "Now that we're all introduced, we'll cut through the crap. Optimus Prime, you've been way too liberal with how you deal with humans. You got one of their greatest minds dead, one of their most respected pilots captured, and one of their strongest weapons stolen. _Cybertron_ transferred me here from to clean up your mess."

Torrence said, "Steady your vocal processor Rodimus. There was nothing more we could've done."

Rodimus said, "Uh huh. I guess that makes sense since the only Autobot there to oversee security was Ironhide, who then got handed his tail plate like it was an Energon snack." As the Wreckers all busted out into laughter, Torrence started to walk toward Rodimus but Optimus grabbed his shoulder.

Optimus said, "Watch it, Rodimus, I'm still in charge of this operation. We didn't even know about the situation with Sixshot until recently, and even then, we were given very little information about him and his entourage. So before you go making pathetic and baseless accusations, I suggest you heed my vice commander's words and put your attitude in check before I demote your diodes. The _High Council_ did the hiring, but I'll do the firing. Are we clear?"

Rodimus smirked a bit as he said, "Crystal."

Optimus said "Good, now, I've heard of Sixshot, everyone has, but I've never seen him in combat. What can you tell us about Sixshot and what he plans to do with Hayes Cooper and the Star Convoy?"

Rodimus motioned to the chairs and said, "Everyone take a seat." A holographic image appeared of Sixshot in the center of the room. Rodimus began, "Sixshot is a cunning Decepticon warlord and the only known Transformer with six modes. Not much is known about him before the cease fire, to this day he and his Ultracons, now Insecticons, histories still remain relatively unknown. However they are fiercely loyal to each other. During the cease fire, Sixshot retired to _Paradon_ while his squad scattered throughout _Cybertron_. Soon after the war began, Sixshot returned, but with a vengeance. He called his squad back, and they answered fully prepared. He used his knowledge and experience to become one of the greatest Decepticon warlords. Many thought he would lead a coup against Megatron and possibly could be only successful, but for some reason, he has not."

Torrence said, "Excellent. How do we take him out?"

Rodimus replied, "It's going to be very tricky. He's not like Megatron. Megatron relies on brutality, deception, and mindless destruction, Sixshot is completely different. Despite being a Decepticon, he is very honorable. He has returned hostages unharmed and never killed a civilian. He considers these things as humans say 'unsportsmanlike.' He thinks battles should be won with one's ability or it's not worth fighting. However, you get in his way during a battle, you will die."

Bumblebee asked, "How'd you catch him before?"

Rodimus said, "Shortly after the _Ark_ vanished, Sixshot was part of a battle on _Paradon_ where one of Megatron's generals led a massacre. When Sixshot realized he had been duped into killing civilians, he killed Megatron's general and then surrendered to me. He was locked up until just after the _Ark_ restored communications. Some of Starscream's Seeker goons broke him and his soldiers out."

Optimus said, "If he hates Megatron so much, why does he stay?"

Rodimus replied, "That is something I cannot answer."

Sixshot watched as Servo attached wires to Hayes Cooper's exo-suit. He saw Axis standing there working on a dome shaped device. Sixshot walked up to her and said, "Axis, my love, hasn't Megatron caused you enough pain and suffering? Join me and the Insecticons, and together we'll rule and reign."

Axis looked up at him. "I'm pretending I can't hear you because I will not be disloyal to Megatron. He's been a better father to me than Optimus Prime ever was. I will not give into your senseless infatuations, while you remain disloyal to Megatron and openly defy him."

Sixshot said, "One day, my love, you will see."

Megatron walked into the room and said, "Come and observe." The Decepticons gathered around. Dreadnaught came in carrying the _Heart of Cybertron_. He attached it to the dome shaped device. Megatron looked at Hayes Cooper and said, "This is your last chance. If you continue to defy us, I will use the _Heart of Cybertron_ to force transfer your brainwaves to the Star Convoy. It might hurt."

Sixshot said, "You can't do this."

Megatron ordered, "Be quiet." The evil tyrant looked back at Cooper. "What do you say?"

Cooper said, "You're going to have to kill me."

Megatron smiled. "How unfortunate, proceed." He turned and nodded to Servo. Servo let out a chuckle and activated the device. Hayes cried out in pain as pure energy swept through his body. The Star Convoy started to convulse the same as Hayes. Megatron chuckled and said, "See! It's working!" Sixshot turned away and went to another part of the laboratory. The Insecticons surrounded him.

Barrage asked, "What's the matter, boss?"

Venom said, "Yeah, we'd thought you'd be happy."

Chopshop agreed, "This is war."

Sixshot demanded, "Have you learned nothing? Remember when we surrendered how well the Autobots treated us? It was because of our reputation of being good soldiers. With this collateral damage, and Megatron attacking a species that has nothing to do with our war, I fear he may have awakened a sleeping giant. This could very well unite the humans and the Autobots further against us." He thought for a moment and then said, "Let's return to Nemesis Cove."

Ransack asked, "May I ask why, sir?"

Sixshot replied, "Because, Megatron didn't account for the energy spike of the _Heart of Cybertron_. The Autobots will be on their way. I want Megatron to pay for this deed especially with Rodimus among the Autobots."

Kickback agreed, "Wait, Rodimus is here?"

Sixshot nodded and his optics flashed. "Yes, and I want him to know, I was hoping it would not come down to this."

Mirage's face appeared on a monitor in the _Longbow_ briefing room. He said, "Optimus, we just picked up an energy spike that's off the scale. It's could only be the _Heart of Cybertron_. It's coming from a remote desert island in the Pacific Ocean."

Optimus said, "Thank you for your report, Mirage."

After the com-link closed, Optimus looked Rodimus and said, "Let's see what the Wreckers can do."

Rodimus smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Megatron watched as the human continued to convulse in pain. Starscream was disgusted to see the tyrant was actually smirking. Suddenly, the human's body crumbled to dust and the machine just stopped. Megatron demanded, "What happened?"

Servo said, "All life was sucked out of him...literally."

Megatron asked, "What about the Star Convoy?"

Servo scanned it and said, "Offline."

Starscream said, "You overloaded its systems!"

Megatron grabbed Starscream and then banged him the wall. He said, "Watch your vocal processor, Starscream."

Starscream smirked and said, "I saw how you said that to Sixshot. Is he the one thing in the galaxy you fear, Almighty Megatron?"

Chaos walked up to him and said, "Watch how you talk to father."

Megatron released Starscream and then kicked Chaos. He said, "I don't need your help!" Suddenly, an alarm started to flash.

Dreadnaught called out, "Sir, the Autobots have triggered the alert system."

Megatron smiled and said, "Get the others. We have a battle to fight." None of them noticed the Star Convoy's optics flicker.

Outside the large dome on the island, the Wreckers had created a perimeter, with Optimus Prime, Torrence, Bumblebee, and Rodimus at the lead. Distracted by the mission at hand along with the failure on the moon the Admiral was not processing clearly. Optimus Prime said, "Okay, we've surrounded the place. Forward."

Rodimus said, "No way! This is too much like a trap. I remember I had to arrest this holed up smuggler who had stolen a ton of weapons..."

Torrence shouted, "Stop thinking like a cop! We're in a war! Think like a soldier!"

Optimus looked at Rodimus and said, "He's got a point."

Rodimus asked, "Were you thinking like a soldier when you led my father's unit into that trap that you left him behind in?"

Torrence said, "Enough! I'm going in!" Torrence started to run toward the dome then took position behind a boulder, fully armed and with his _Widow Maker_ at the ready. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee took after him. Suddenly, Dreadnaught came out of the ground and punched Bumblebee in the face. Distracted by Bumblebee's misfortune Optimus felt something grab his neck and he began to choke.

Chaos' voice said, "Greetings to you, Optimus. Once again, I have the upper hand. Father will have to give me another commendation." Optimus caught off guard and was trying to recover when Rodimus hammer fisted Chaos and knocked him to the ground.

Rodimus said, "At least you have a father, kid." Optimus turned to him and nodded "You're still my commanding officer." Chaos howled in rage and jumped at Rodimus who pulled out two katana-like swords. He jumped out of the way of Chaos and said, "I have downloaded the human Martial Art of Kendo, as well as the philosophy of Bushido. I find it quite stimulating."

Chaos picked up a sharp piece of metal and started to fight Rodimus, whose skills were obviously much more advanced with the sword, but soon the Autobots found themselves being backed into a circle, as the Decepticons had forged a wider perimeter around them. Torrence looked at Rodimus and said, "Call Broadside and Sky-Lynx."

Rodimus said, "Que has been on it, but the Decepticons are jamming our signal." Their circle got narrower and narrower. Amp and Sandstorm fell to the ground injured. Dino and Springer dragged them back behind some rocks, the little good it did. Megatron finally waved a signal and the Decepticons stopped firing.

Megatron said, "I have you surrounded. Now, surrender and your execution will be swift." Optimus looked at Rodimus knowing what was to come.

Torrence spit and said, "Frag me." but silenced when he saw Prime glare.

Rodimus called out, "The Wreckers don't surrender, so I guess we'll take dying in battle."

Megatron started laughing and said, "So be it!" The Decepticons got into a ready stance as did the Wreckers. Suddenly, there was a battle cry and the Star Convoy appeared. He opened fire on the Decepticons, breaking their line, and allowing the Autobots to open fire. Megatron looked from his perch and said quietly, "It works. His abilities are superior to every warrior down there. I have truly outdone myself. Wait he's attacking the wrong side."

The Star Convoy knocked out every Decepticon that came his way. They seemed to be no match for his speed and skill. He pulled out his spear and blasted everyone. Dreadnaught charged toward him, but the Star Convoy stabbed him with his spear and flipped him over.

Megatron smiled and typed in some commands. The Decepticons started to vanish into their Warp Gate.

Optimus walked up to the Star Convoy and said, "Impressive, Hayes."

The Star Convoy spoke in Hayes' voice. "Yeah, no kidding. I feel like I'm one with this thing. There's no delay, no tough focus, I'm just moving as fast as lightning. Megatron upgraded me with what he called _Quintesson metals_ and the _O-Parts_, along with some very big guns."

Torrence had a shocked look on his face. "Upgraded the Star Convoy?"

The Star Convoy nodded. "Yeah, he used some sort of _Heart of Cybertron_ on me to try to access my brainwaves. There's a problem. I think my human body is unconscious. I can't find it. Could you Autobots help me out?"

_UNAS_, sometime later, an explosion erupted in the Arizona desert. Hayes Cooper had just been informed that his human body had been reduced to dust. He was taking it out on the landscape, leveling mesas and small hills. Optimus, Rodimus, Dino, and Torrence were standing at a remote medical site with Ratchet and Que. General Ebert of the _UNAS_ military was standing there. He was a big man that had a John Wayne look about him, except he did not seem to have an accent.

General Ebert said, "It's a shame. He was a good kid. Is there nothing you can do for him?"

Que said, "Without his original body, nothing, and the Decepticons sabotaged their equipment before they took off."

Ratchet said, "Without the knowledge of how they did it, or if they even meant to, there's no way we can reverse the process without risking his life."

Optimus sighed and said, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Torrence said, "Agreed."

Bumblebee came out and said, "Sir, the Council wants to speak to you and Rodimus."

Optimus and Rodimus moved to a secluded area where a TWC was set up. "What were you thinking," demanded King Atlas, who, along with Alpha Trion and Elita-One were talking through a hologram.

Alpha Trion said, "You do not know what you've done."

Rodimus said, "Megatron did it before the rescue mission, sir."

Alpha Trion shook his head. "You don't understand. Not even Megatron knew what he was doing. The _O-Parts_ are merged with his body, and his new counterpart. His abilities could rival that of an old Guardian."

Elita-One said, "In other words, more powerful than the strongest combiner."

Rodimus said, "Look. This human doesn't know that. He was weak as a human, and so he can respect his power. Let's integrate him into Autobot society."

King Atlas asked, "What do you mean?"

Rodimus said, "We'll give him an Autobot name. We'll give him rank in the military. We'll use him as a liaison to the humans. That way he won't be so unstable and he can get the best of both worlds. What do we have to loose?"

Elita-One said, "This plan intrigues me."

Optimus spoke, "I agree with Rodimus. His instinct on this is spot on." The council looked at each other in surprise.

Alpha Trion said, "Agreed we will be in touch." The council punched out.

Megatron was back at his base. He was watching from a spy satellite the carnage the Star Convoy was causing.

He said, "I want it back."

Sixshot laughed and said, "Look at where making him got you. He kicked your whole team in the diodes."

Megatron shouted, "I've had enough of you! He's mine and I'm going there to take him!" Sixshot was amused, but then he looked at the screen, and he saw the image of Optimus Prime standing there.

He grew very angry and then said, "I'll help you."

Megatron said surprised, "You will?"

Sixshot nodded. "Yeah. They only have a few Autobots and some security droids. Let's do it."

Megatron smiled and said, "I knew you'd see things my way."

Star Convoy sat inside the base. He was venting and taking in air into his cooling vents very hard. He felt so worn out from that display in the desert. Bumblebee walked in and said, "Hey, man. I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine how hard this must be for you." Star Convoy looked up at him.

"I had a girlfriend, Bumblebee. When I called to tell her what happened, she immediately broke up with me. I was going to marry that girl! My parents are the only ones who showed any sympathy."

Bumblebee said, "I don't know who you are. I don't know anything about you, but you saved our sparks back there. You are a hero, and so now, you've got a friend in me."

Star Convoy's optics filled slightly with a little lubricant.

He said, "Thanks, Bumblebee." The two new friends shook hands. Neither of them saw or heard Rodimus outside the room.

Suddenly, Optimus Prime's voice came loudly over the intercom, "We've got a full-scale Decepticon attack descending on this base! All hands to battle stations!" Soon, the Autobots were outside, as well as, humans armed in new fusion tanks. Megatron was flying above with Sixshot on one side. Dreadnaught warped in on the desert below in alt mode.

The tyrant yelled, "All we want is the Star Convoy! Give him to us and we'll let everyone else go! Don't bother calling for help. Soundwave is jamming your signal."

Optimus Prime looked up and saw Sixshot. There was something familiar about him upon seeing him in the metal. Star Convoy stepped outside.

He called out, "Here I am. I'm coming out." Bumblebee grabbed his arm.

"Don't go!" the specialist said.

Star Convoy said, "Trust me on this." He floated up to Megatron and said, "Howdy."

Megatron said, "Wait, where's the flight suit?"

Star Convoy said, "Thanks to your little experiment. I don't need one."

Chaos said from below, "Oh, slag."

Star Convoy dive bombed Dreadnaught first, who punched back and then blasted him with his laser. Star Convoy was untouched by the cannon, so he pulled out his spear and then stabbed him in with it.

The Insecticons descended on him at once. All seven of them swarmed him and tried to bite him, but their teeth could not penetrate his hide. Star Convoy spun in a tornado fashion and tossed them all away. Chaos tried to charge in, but Star Convoy simply punched him, and he was out cold. Axis rushed in. She blasted him with an energy beam. It had no effect on him.

Star Convoy charged her and she cowered in fear. He said, "I could never hit a lady." She sighed with relief, but then he said, "Too bad you're not a lady." He grabbed her and flung her off into the distance.

Astrotrain transformed into a rocket and dive bombed unleashing a barrage of plasma fire, Star Convoy uppercutted the rocket's nose causing him to crash on the side of a mesa. Star Convoy then grabbed the nose of the rocket and shoved him into the ground.

Soundwave came in and hit him with a high pitched frequency. Star Convoy yelled in pain, but managed to throw his spear. It hit Soundwave squarely on the chest, disrupting the frequency. Sixshot, seeing the weak state of Star Convoy, transformed into a gun, which Megatron grabbed and blasted Star Convoy. Sixshot transformed into a jet and hit him with a missile. He transformed into a car hit Star Convoy with a laser. He transformed into a tank and blasted him with his plasma cannon. He transformed into a flying wolf and bit Star Convoy's arm. Star Convoy grabbed the wolf and then punched it in the stomach. Sixshot transformed and pulled out ninja stars. He said, "Rodimus took up the way of the Samurai, so I took the way of the ninja. At first I did it to irk him, but now I like it." Sixshot tossed the ninja stars, but Star Convoy recalled his spear and blocked all of them. He blasted Sixshot with the tip of his spear.

Optimus saw Sixshot's display and said, "It can't be." Other Decepticons tried to move in, but there was no hope. Star Convoy was beating them, but Megatron could see Star Convoy was getting tired, as he was reacting slower. Even though the lasers were not penetrating his hide, Star Convoy was reacting to the impact of the lasers.

Megatron adjusted his cannon and fired full blast. The impact sent Star Convoy flying.. He collided with a mesa that overlooked the base. A rock slide ensued. One fell on Rodimus pinning down his leg. He watched helplessly as the rockslide continued, but Optimus Prime ran up and pulled Rodimus out. Prime tossed a plasma grenade at the rocks, causing them to explode into powder.

Megatron charged him and said, "I'll be taking Star Convoy now."

Optimus asked, "With what army?"

Megatron looked back and saw all of the Decepticons on the ground.

Rodimus asked, "How does it feel to be beaten by your own creation?" Megatron growled, but then pressed a button on his wrist. The Decepticons vanished into their warp gate.

Rodimus let go of Optimus and started to limp.

He said, "Thanks." Prime shook his hand. "I owed you one."

Star Convoy burst from the mesa and asked, "Did we win?"

Optimus Prime said, "Thanks to you, kid."

Bumblebee ran up to Star Convoy and helped him out of the dirt. "That was totally wicked," he exclaimed.

Rodimus walked up to Star Convoy and said, "From now on, you'll be called Battlespear. I'm making you the _Longbow_'s liaison to both the _Ark_ and the human's military. What do you say?"

The newly named Autobot hesitated for a moment, but then said, "I'm in."

Rodimus shook his hand and turned to Bumblebee. "Look. I've got a first officer who's second-in-command, and oversees the whole staff. I've got a second officer who's our chief navigator and helmsman. However, I don't have a third officer who oversees the operations of the _Longbow_ itself. It would mean a promotion, and a change of pace from espionage." Bumblebee looked back at Optimus who nodded his head. The young Autobot shook Rodimus' hand and said, "I'm in." Rodimus smiled and placed a hand on both their shoulders.

He said, "Welcome to the Wreckers."

On board the _Longbow_, the Wreckers were celebrating their two new comrades. Optimus Prime and the _Ark_ crew should up, minus Torrence and Ironhide who both volunteered to stay at the _Ark_. Optimus walked up to Rodimus and said, "I hope we're past our differences."

Rodimus looked at him.

He said, "I still think you did the wrong thing by leaving my dad and his five men behind, but I don't think he'd want me to hold a grudge against the commanding officer who saved my life."

Optimus said, "You know, Rodimus, I use to think you were a hyperactive jerk, but you're okay."

Rodimus laughed and said, "Consider our rivalry, kind of over, Admiral."

Optimus grabbed two glasses of Energon punch and handed one to Rodimus. "You got it, vice commander." They toasted and drank.

"You want my help now?" said Sixshot laughing on the bridge of the stolen Autobot vessel.

Megatron said, "Since the Wreckers are here, I need your Insecticons."

Sixshot replied, "Okay, Megatron, but I'm recalling Waspinator, Salvo, Shothole, and Zaptrap. I need all of the help I can get."

Megatron said, "Waspinator is a psychopath. If he looses control, he could do us more harm than good. Do you really want that?"

Sixshot laughed and said, "That makes it much more fun." Megatron growled and aimed his gun at Sixshot. Sixshot said, "Go ahead and shoot me, then you'll see the Decepticons fractured again remember Galvatron? The Autobots would just have to come in and clean up the mess."

Megatron growled and cocked his weapon, but finally lowered it. "He'll be under your supervision."

Sixshot nodded. "Yes, sir." He watched Megatron leave and go back to the Nemesis. He said, "I'm renaming this Autobot ship the _Ninja Star_. Oh yeah!"

Optimus Prime sat in his office on board the _Ark_. He pressed a button on his desk and said, "Prime's log, supplemental. Bumblebee has transferred to the _Ark_. I'm not sure if Mirage was pleased or disappointed. He was too drunk to tell. Anyway, I've already put in a request for a new officer, one with more experience." He paused for a moment. "Hayes Cooper, now Lt. Battlespear has been made the _Longbow_'_s_ liaison-at-large. He'll be working with the _Ark_, as well as the _AEDC_. He is one strong Autobot. I would say he is the Autobot equivalent to the human superhero _Superman_. He is super strong, impervious to all manner of firepower, but he seems to have an aversion to high pitched frequencies. His greatest weakness is his most human one. He grows weary faster than most Autobots. He regains his strength after only a moments rest, but during a prolonged battle this doesn't do him much good. It's more psychological I think.

Despite this, I agree with Rodimus. The power that he has should be kept a secret. Megatron could use that to confuse Battlespear, of course, that strategy could turn against Megatron himself as well." Optimus chuckled as he thought of Rodimus.

"Me and Rodimus, as humans say, buried the hatchet. Our rivalry has turned from outright abrasion to just a friendly competition. I'm actually glad he and the Wreckers are here. I've given them a new mission. They will handle the obvious stuff and give us some good publicity. They'll get some kicks out of that. I asked Rodimus if he was okay with that. He replied, "_That sounds fun, sir_." The Wreckers love to look like heroes. Meanwhile, my crew and our covert humans allies will handle the not-so-obvious and take the fight to Megatron directly. That way we can operate more under the radar and avoid getting into some sticky publicity. I just don't understand the human's press. On _Cybertron_, we have no need for press. If we need information, we access the Main Data Net. Since it's controlled by the planet itself, it is completely unbiased. Rodimus kind of likes the human's style. Probably because the piece written about the attack on the military base was mentioning me in passing as "_also present was Optimus Prime._'"

Optimus Prime chuckled, but then his thoughts traveled to Sixshot. "Today has confirmed my worst fears. I've never met Sixshot in battle before today, but I recognized him during the fight. That is Rodimus' father. All of his alternate modes were the modes of the crew members left behind. Somehow, he was able to redesign himself to account for the strain of six modes. There are only a few scientists in the galaxy capable of that. I'll always regret leaving him behind, and now I regret it more today. He did seem to recognize me today at the military base, so I'll wonder if he remembers who I am. The only question left is: "should I tell Rodimus?" End log."

_**End.**_


	16. Wrath of Ages Act 1

Welcome to season 2 or vol. 2. A little over 5 yrs have past. This is the start of a 5 act story arc, you will learn about Cybertron's past and how it links to the present time in TFWZ. At the time of this A/N I am currently working on Act 5. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it.

Thanks for Reading please review and/or comment

~Scratimus

* * *

><p><strong>Wrath of Ages<strong>

_Autobot HQ, Optimus' Office, _It's been a little over five stellar cycles since reanimation on Earth. Since then Earth and its guests have lived in harmony the exception being the Decepticons. The new AEDC has kept the Decepticons at bay, thus granting the _Admiral of the Autobots_ some much needed downtime. No matter how much he needs it R & R is out of the question however a short break for a stellar cycle or two is always welcomed. Optimus picks up a data pad and enjoys a favorite past time, reading the Autobot Archives. Before he became a soldier, he worked as an archivist to indulge his favorite past time. He reads:

_Cybertron, End of Quintesson Oppression_, the Quintessons, a malevolent race of five faced beings are finally driven out by the joint efforts of Trius Prime and Xi Maximo. It was the end of an era, now the Transformers looked forward to a new age of peace and happiness. Trius Prime and Xi Maximo agreed to divide the planet equally and when the need arose to come together and fight any race that would try and enslave their fellow citizens.

Trius Prime took the northern hemisphere of the planet where he and his followers called Autobots would live peacefully and provide consumer goods to all. Xi Maximo took the southern hemisphere, where his followers called Decepticons would provide entertainment such as various arena type activities, along with the planet's arms dealing. More often than not both flowed hand-in-hand.

For several millennia both lived in harmony, but as with all things, this too came to an end. Xi Maximo was no longer satisfied with just the southern hemisphere, he lusted for more, he wanted the planet. He felt it was his mandate, his destiny to rule all he saw. Thus plunging _Cybertron_ into its first civil war, Trius Prime was forced to rally his troops and take a stand against the oppression both from without and within.

Trius was the first to be chosen by the ancient artifact, The _Matrix of Leadership_. No Transformer knew where the Matrix had come from or why it chose the Autobots to reveal itself and to weld its power. It was rumored to be an instrument that Primus used to be his hand. For this single artifact was much more than a symbol of honor and power, it was also a guide, giving vast knowledge and wisdom to its bearer, and in the darkest of hours a weapon of last resort.

The _Matrix of Leadership_ chose Trius as its bearer; he was the first and the only one that the artifact sought out. It guided Trius by some unknown almost mystic force to itself deep within the _Sonic Canyons of Cybertron_. From there Trius was guided to cave at the canyon's base to a shrine where it finally revealed itself. Trius took the artifact and seemingly instinctively opened his chest compartment and placed the _Matrix of Leadership_ inside. Instantly Trius began to change and grow in size and bulk. His face seemed to age which was impossible since Trius knew that transformers do not do so in such fashion. Rather they simply slowed down and broke down progressively then balanced out or "peeked" for the lack of a better term.

Another first was that Trius' helm transformed rounding out more with its sides forming antennae with rounded points at the tips and "_**HISS…SNAP!**_" a face shield snapped and sealed over his mouth. His optics had changed from emerald green to a cerulean blue. Trius was being transformed from the inside out; his new form and added bulk was now too much for his current alternate form to handle. As he exited the _Sonic Canyons_ he made his way back to the New Autobot Capital, _Iacon City_ via the public transport shuttles. Thankfully the shuttle he got into was empty; normally the transport shuttles could carry a dozen or so transformers. Scanning his hand and giving his clearance codes, Trius made his way to the newly founded _Autobot Council of Three Building_ in _Iacon City_ directly. Upon exiting the shuttle he made his way deeper inside the building. He was then stopped by Council Sentry Drones for they did not recognize him. "Stand down, clearance code, Trius, sigma, one, echo, one." Trius Prime ordered. He made his way towards his quarters, and into his briefing room. He tapped in a few codes into the table and it descended into the floor, as the center remained in a small circular shape. The center of the circular shape then descended and opened activating a holo-projector pointing up. Holograms of various types of land, air, and space vehicles projected across the briefing room.

Normally when a transformer chose their alternate form, they were limited to something of equal size and shape. However others have been known to choose alternate forms smaller than themselves. This was done by scanning the alternate form then calculating and compensating for their size then adjusting the chosen form to suit them. This as one could see was very complicated and require quite a bit of processing. The same could be done with forms greater than the transformer's size but that was quite a bit more complex. This was Trius Prime's problem before he took the matrix; the alternate form he wanted was greater than his size, so he had to settle with medium size armored shuttlecraft.

Now that he took the matrix, this was no longer the case. However, Trius was now faced with a new problem…the alternate form he could now chose had come out with an air/space model. "Frag…" Trius cursed as he looked at the form he wanted the mobile fortress both versions. It was built by the Decepticon scientist Blackout, and through a connection Trius had acquired its specs and had modified it so it would be more aero dynamic. Which wasn't difficult really just round it out in a few places and boom it was more efficient, obviously Blackout was not going for efficiency but rather shock value.

Trius looked on coveting everything he saw, he never thought of flying till just now. The alternate form was a sight to behold, loaded with anti-air missiles and laser turrents, and main cannon that made the city's guardian robots' lasers look like simple phasers. Downloading the specs of both of them into his forearm scanner he exited the briefing room outside. If he was going to choose one of them he was going to need room.

Outside a plasma storm had just hit and was blasting _Iacon_ surface relentlessly. Unmoved Trius walked his processor weighing the pro and cons of each alternate form, when a bolt of plasma hit him activating his scanner. The bolt scrambled the specs he downloaded, merging them into one. As the scanner finished Trius was once again transformed…this time literally. His alternate form was long and resembled a human carrier ship only Cybertronain in design, with two VOTL wings that extended and retracted to form wheels for land travel. On top of his new alternate form near the front were two large main cannons on separate turrents with full 360 degree motion, further up near the front end a detachable scouting drone with flight as well as land travel capabilities. The drone's purpose was for recon; along its sides were automatic lasers. The middle and towards the back of Trius alternate form were AA laser turrents, surface-to-air and air-to-air missile turrents aligned in several rows. Underneath Trius Prime's alternate form laid two thermal plasma rifles attached to either side of the alternate form.

Trius came to and realized he was in alt mode. "Transform…" the Prime said groggily. The drone detached as well as the thermal plasma rifles as his arms unfolded from underneath and attached to his torso. The main guns turrents extended and slid forward and attached to the torso shoulders. The drone attached itself to Trius' right form arm its front pointing towards his shoulder as a blade from the backend extended past his fist. The VOTL wings/wheels slid towards his back and locked into place were the main turrents were, and then folded outward. The back of the alternate mode twisted and separated into the waist and calves. The calves extended down revealing the thighs and knees. The bottom part of the caves turned 180 degrees and folded forward forming feet. As Trius rose to stand his chest and bottom torso extended. The bottom of the torso opened as Trius' head flipped and locked in between his shoulders. The head twisted forward and flashed its blue optics.

On lookers in _Iacon_ stood in awe as Trius Prime stretched out his limbs and rotated his joints breaking in his new form. His bot mode was just as intimidating as his alternate form only off set by his cerulean blue optics. Trius looks at his arms and body and feeling his helm, he smiles under his face mask, now being grateful it hid his expressions. He nodded at his fellow Autobots and re-entered the council building. Moving past sentry drones he enters the council chamber. The _Autobot Council of Three _at first called for security due to not recognizing Trius, then the Prime speaks. "Council be not afraid. It is I Trius Prime." He starts as his face mask retracts.

"Trius? Is that you?" Councilman King Atlas inquires as he lifts his hand ordering security to stand down, and by the looks of Trius, King Atlas concluded they would not of had a chance. "What happened to you Trius, you're…"

"Bigger, stronger more alive?" Trius smiles it was common for the Prime to use humor and quick wit. "Primus knows I feel like it Councilman Atlas."

"Why is that Trius?" Councilman Alpha Trion inquires

"Yes, we would like to know." Councilman Sentinel Maximus adds.

"As do I, councilmen." Xanthus said entering the chamber; Xanthus was Trius Prime's Vice Commander and his most loyal soldier. The femme nodded towards the council and then stood at Trius right side and greeted her leader. "Well Prime, do tell us what happened?"

"I found it!" Trius began, as the others murmured except for Xanthus who simply waited patiently for further explanation.

"Not this again, we told you before the _Matrix of Leadership_ does not…" Councilman Atlas trailed off as Trius opened his chest revealing the truth.

"Exist? I beg to differ Councilmen." Trius said coldly as he placed the _Matrix _on the podium. The podium then floats towards the _Autobot Council of Three _for them to examine. Each of the members comes to the same conclusion… it is the genuine article. "I told you I was chosen by Primus himself. Yet you all thought I was a raving prophet, unfit to lead well, today you were proven wrong." Trius said with an eerie clam. Xanthus simply smiled she was proud of him, proud that he proved them all wrong. For several meta-cycles now even Trius own troops were beginning to doubt him and his quest.

"Trius, this is indeed the genuine article. I believe we should…" Alpha Trion began but was cut off.

"I believe you owe me and apology." Trius demanded to the widened optics of the rest of the council.

"I was going to say should keep it." Councilman Trion said as Sentinel Maximus examined the matrix once more.

"Oh no, Council members; I knew it existed, I sought it out, I found it, and not only do I deserve it but I was chosen by it." Trius Prime raised a fist in protest.

"You are absurd! It is an artifact it is not…" Councilman Maximus growled then silenced as the _Matrix _flew out of his hand and back to Trius, who then placed it carefully in his chest. "Sentient." Councilman Maximus said with widened optics as he released his cooling vents.

"Not exactly council members but I cannot simply just hand over my own very spark to how you say; _your_ _caring hands_." Trius said once again eerily calm as Xanthus folded her arms onto and leaned into Trius shoulder. The gesture came as a shock to Trius but he did not turn her away.

"Council, I do believe you owe your mandated Prime an apology." The vice commander said with a subtle sneer.

"Indeed vice commander." Councilman Trion agreed looking at the other council members who stood with Alpha Trion. Sentinel Maximus turned his back on Trius Prime and made for the exit.

"I will not apologize to a raving senseless prophet, good day." Councilman Maximus said looking over his shoulder.

"How…" Xanthus moved from Trius towards the council her optics enraged by the lack of respect given to her leader.

"Let him go Xanthus…stand down." Trius ordered his head bowed as Xanthus turned to face him.

"But…" Xanthus hisses and was cut off when Trius looked at her straight in the optics. She was about to protest further but Trius shook his head, the vice commander bowed her head looking away and stood down. "Yes Prime."

"Trius, on be…" Councilman Trion is cut off by Trius raising a hand.

"Save it, council." Trius dismisses himself and his vice commander making a prompt about-face.

_Kaon, Darkmount, Decepticon HQ_, Xi Maximo closes a secure line and sips his glass of _Unicron's Brew_. All was going to plan the seeds of deceit had been planted all he needed to do was wait for his harvest. "Violen Jiger report to me at once." Xi Maximo said through his commlink, downing the rest of his _Unicron's Brew_.

A few cycles later Violen Jiger enters Xi Maximo's Throne Room and kneels before him in respect. "Rise." The overlord states as Violen Jiger rises to his full length, he is a full head taller than Xi Maximo but what the overlord lacks in height he makes up for in power. At first glance Xi Maximo appears to be from different time and place within _Cybertron_'s distant past. He has armor but appears to be techno-organic with the horns going up and down behind his head and to his neck. His "skin" is blue-ish green with lights and servos buzzing and clicking. The overlord also lacks an alternate mode.

The Decepticon Overlord was actually the last of his kind, and the only still living proof of what was quickly becoming myth and legend and soon to be discarded. The proof that _Cybertron_ was once organic and evolved into what it was now…cybernetic.

"My lord, how may I serve you?" the warlord asks.

"My sources within the Autobot regime have informed me that the _Matrix of Leadership_ has been found."

"It's actually real?" Violen Jiger says and is pinned to a wall by Xi Maximo his grip is crippling.

"Your lack of insight is appalling and offensive. Did I not explain to you what the _Matrix _was and its potential power?" Xi Maximo barked squeezing the warlord tighter.

"I chalked it up to mysticism and legend." Violen Jiger coughed.

"Then what am I? The same?" Xi Maximo growls.

"No..my Lo-r-r-d-d." Violen Jiger stutters unable to break his grip as a dark mist fades and reappears between them.

"Then why do you doubt the things I have told you?" Xi Maximo says smoothly.

"Its just…" Violen Jiger grabs his overlord's forearm.

"Just what WARLORD, JUST WHAT!" Xi Maximo leans in menacingly shouting at him.

"Hard to swallow my lord." Violen Jiger chokes.

"Indeed, warlord indeed it is. Assemble a strike team we have to retrieve the _Matrix _at all costs do you understand me?" Xi Maximo orders and lets go of his warlord turning his back on him and walking towards his throne.

"Crystal sir." Violen Jiger says rubbing his throat and clenching his fist.

"Warlord, if you succeed, and believe you will. You will succeed me as Overlord as my heir." Xi Maximo decrees relaxing his fist.

"Understood my lord, consider it done." Violen Jiger replied with a smile disappearing in a mist. Xi Maximo wasn't the only one who was the last of his kind, the overlord smiles and pours himself another round of _Unicron's Brew_.

Violen Jiger's Quarters, the warlord taps a secure commlink on his wall. His quarters were in FPM as he sat down with a glass of _Unicron's Brew_. "It is time, give me the coordinates." Violen Jiger orders as the large Autobot with the _Autobot Council of Three Building_ in the background acknowledges.

"Just remember our deal; I'll help you if you help me get rid of the rest of the council." The Autobot replied.

"Indeed. Quid pro quo." Violen Jiger grinned

"Quid pro quo." The large Autobot smiled back.

With the commlink cut and its entry erased Violen Jiger vanished from his quarters. He reappeared outside of _Kaon_ and met with his contingency. He instructed them where they would strike and when. The warlord then transformed into his land juggernaut mode and rolled for _Iacon_ via the _Hot Gates_. _The_ _Hot Gates_ were a little known back entrance to the _Autobot Capital City_, so secretive that only the council and its Prime knew of its location. The other Autobots were kept in the dark due to the cloaking tech hiding it from view. Through here Violen Jiger was going to infiltrate _Iacon_.

_The Hot Gates, Iacon_, Violen Jiger tapped in the codes he had acquired from his contact. The codes rendered the three-hundred (300) sentry drones offline, the 300 were the only opposition that stood in the warlord's way, now _Iacon_ was his for the taking. As he closed in he was met by his contact and his contingency. Feeling played but unmoved the warlord looked at his contacts bots, the sight of them made him laugh.

"Autobot tell me what was your profession before this?" Violen Jiger pointed at a soldier behind his contact. The solider replied that he was a construction worker. "And you?" the warlord said pointing at a femme. The femme replied an engineer, to which the warlord shook his head. "And you in the very back yes you. What was your profession?" The small soldier replied a courier. Violen Jiger howled in laughter then looked at his troops then back at his contact with stern optics. "Decepticons! WHAT IS YOUR PROFESSION?"

"ROOAH ROOAH!" his troops chanted demoralizing the Autobots except his contact who simply leaned on a pillar and chuckled. Violen Jiger smiled evilly and then looked at his contact.

"Seems I brought more soldiers." Violen Jiger smirked as his contact now clapped mockingly.

"Indeed Violen Jiger, perhaps. What am I ever going to do?" his contact said in mock fear and then rose to his full length. Violen Jiger's optics flashed as he realized what his contacts alternate mode was. "Transform…ground mode." His contact said as he changed to a mobile fortress. Violen Jiger's contingency shook with a slight twinge of fear, they moved to attack but Violen Jiger raised his hand halting them. He then pointed at his contacts insignia as it changed to a Decepticon symbol.

"I see you haven't only been talking to me huh Trius Prime." Violen Jiger began "Question is: Who?"

"You'll just have to find out." Trius said as his turrents rotated back and aimed at his own contingency. Trius' contingency then realized something before their Prime unleashed what seemed to be _Unicron's fury_ upon them. Trius never forgot their actions against him when he sought out the _Matrix._ Chaos erupted within the Autobot ranks as Violen Jiger and Trius Prime stood side-by-side as they picked them off one by one. The other Decepticons were told to stand back as they rid the _Hot Gates_ of every single Autobot except one.

He was a young Autobot fresh out of boot camp. He was red and was the one who said he was a construction worker. Violen Jiger held him as Trius Prime leaned in menacingly. The Autobot shook in fear and almost leaked lubricant on the ground. Trius pounded into the young soldier, for this one was leading the others, he was the one who started everything. The red Autobot slowly and single handedly turned the others against Trius Prime and his _Matrix Quest_.

The red Autobot coughed up mechfluid as each of Trius' blows caused more and more internal damage. At one point his mechfluid that he coughed up splattered on Trius face. The Prime simply wiped it away and ceased his actions. "Tell me soldier what's your name?" Trius hissed. The red Autobot wheezed and coughed up more mechfluid as Violen Jiger released him. The red Autobot collapsed to his knees before Trius Prime, he looked up at his Prime turned traitor. "Come closer…" the red Autobot wheezed, Trius complied. Summoning up the remainder of his strength he unleashed an uppercut into the chin of Trius Prime. Trius actually fell on his duff and chuckled. As the red Autobot then fell on all fours Violen Jiger was about to retaliate but Trius raised his hand halting his actions.

"Resilient isn't he? Heheh no wonder the others followed him." Trius chuckled wiping the mechfluid from his lip and rose. He then moved towards the red Autobot on all fours with his vents gasping in vain trying to cool his internal systems. Grabbing the red Autobots neck Trius brought him to his feet and propped him. "Name soldier I won't ask again."

"Ironhide, you fraggin' traitorous piece of slag!" Ironhide barked and spit mechfluid into Trius optic. Trius head butted Ironhide.

"Go tell the others about what happened here fragger. I will give no further warning than this. For I will descend upon you all with great vengeance and with a _**Wrath of Ages**_. "Trius said with great malice in his voice. Ironhide crawled out and surprisingly transformed and rolled for the council.

"Wrath of Ages? Seriously, wouldn't it been better to have said "with a wrath unseen for ages?"" Violen Jiger pointed out with a raised optic, The other cons lead out a chorus of "yeahs".

"Shut it." Trius said irked realizing that actually would have been better to say.

"I'm just saying." Violen Jiger teased raising his palms.

"I was in the moment alright, drop it." Trius growled.

"Wrath of Ages…" Violen Jiger repeated chuckling.

"I said shut it." Trius silenced Violen Jiger with a hiss. Violen Jiger snickered under his breath out of audio shot of Trius.

Trius walked to the side and hit his commlink, "They're in rendezvous with us at the coordinates I have given you and remember our deal, help me and you will have what you seek."

"Understood, see you there. You just remember to give it to me." Xi Maximo replies punching out. Trius moved back to the other Decepticons he tells Violen Jiger to go ahead he wanted to make sure there were no survivors, leaving him behind the Decepticons push forward and onward. Trius hits a few keys on his forearm and from inside a few clicks from his former position in a warehouse his real contingency exits moving towards him.

"That was some show Trius, I really truly believed you betrayed us all." Xanthus said and greeted her Prime with a deep kiss. Trius was taken back for a minute, and then returned her advances with a kiss of his own. The other Autobots wootted and hollered cheering them both, some saying it was about time. "I will follow you to the end Trius Prime."

"Don't say things you don't mean vice commander." Trius said cautiously.

"I do mean it seriously I do." Xanthus replied fervently.

"And the rest of you? You were all quick to rise up against me and to side with that sorry piece of scrap Ironhide." Trius called out to the rest of his troops.

"Forgive us Prime, for we knew not what he did." An Autobot called out.

"It took you all to see the _Matrix _to follow me. Greater are those warriors who simply had faith in me without seeing. I do forgive you that is why I sacrificed those 300 sentry drones." As Trius finished the holograms disengaged revealing the drones.

"What of Ironhide?" the femme engineer said.

"He deserved what he got he nearly caused a mutiny amongst my troops." Trius answered with great conviction.

"It was a little harsh Prime." Xanthus said meekly.

"Had to be believable or Violen Jiger would of caught on." Trius reasoned and then thought "_Besides I enjoyed every minute of it._" His optics gave away his thoughts to Xanthus who had to admit she enjoyed watching it too but believed he went overboard with it. Trius then briefed them on the next stage of his plan.

_Iacon_, Trius rolled to the _Autobot Council Building_ and met with Violen Jiger at the designated coordinates in adjacent alley. Just then Xi Maximo arrived much to Violen Jiger's surprise. Xi Maximo informs his warlord that he had been in contact with Trius for quite some time now. He also had to make sure the information on the _Hot Gates_ was correct and if it wasn't he had faith in him to make it out. "I see you combined both the specs I gave you for your alternate mode."

"Actually I was hit by a plasma bolt during a storm, it takes the credit for what you see before you now Xi Maximo. However thank you for noticing."

"May favor shine upon you continually Prime."

"The same to you Overlord, now is everything in place?" Trius said cutting to the chase. The two Decepticons nod yes. "Well then let's go make history." Trius finishes as his face shield shuts and he fires a flare signaling both sides.

Inside Ironhide's pleas fall on deaf audios the council tries to explain that Trius' was not a traitor. Ironhide wasn't convinced; the council then said his "_fallen_" comrades were only sentry drones disguised by holograms. Ironhide pleaded showing his wounds playing video he recorded. The council was mortified by Trius' actions but also pointed out that he was also implicated in a coup against Trius Prime and they took the Prime's actions as punishment served. "_Go tell the others about what happened here fragger. I will give no further warning than this. For I will descend upon you all with great vengeance and with a __**Wrath of Ages**__._" Ironhide said repeating Trius' warning. The council simply chuckled knowing that Trius had the flare for the dramatic. The council then grew weary of entertaining a former construction worker and promptly dismissed him.

The first shots rang out a few cycles later after the council dismissed Ironhide. The Decepticons were merciless in their quake. What was most unexpected was that Trius Prime really did turn traitor. He never forgot the actions of his troops and how they turned on him when he was searching for the _Matrix_. How little faith they had in the chosen Prime, the first Prime, he caught everyone off guard. He used the council's pompousness against them; he told Ironhide the truth of his coming actions, knowing the council would not believe a lower caste construction worker to bring them news of their coming downfall.

The greatest blow was to Xanthus, Trius' Vice Commander, Trius warned her not to be hasty with her words. She had over time serving under Trius, fallen for him and the same was true of Trius with her. "Why Trius? Why?" she cried out to him as she was now locked in combat with him. "Why Trius?" she said through watery optics.

"It is the only way for all to be one." Trius replied as he through her aside. Just then Trius' chest bursts open as light from the _Matrix _fires outward and to Xanthus. The _Matrix _then separated itself from Trius' own spark. Trius now suspended in the air by _Matrix _is ejected from it. The now former Prime is launched down the stairs from the_ Autobot Council Building_. The _Matrix _floats towards Xanthus as Xi Maximo leaps from the side and on to it. The _Matrix _glows brightly and expels Xi Maximo with great force off itself and he lands next to Trius.

Xanthus on the ground in great sorrow for her love weeps bitterly. The _Matrix _now floating above her seems to call out to her. Around them Autobots and Decepticons battle and fall in and around _Iacon_, for the moment time does not touch them. Xanthus continues to weep but then stops abruptly and looks up. She touches the _Matrix _and rises as she does she grows, "Arise Zeta Prime!" she hears it say.

"Primus?" Xanthus asks as she places her fingers in its handles and raises it above her head. "ENOUGH!" she calls out as she opens it and light pours out and consumes everything around them. At that moment the fighting stops and the Decepticons retreat in the chaos. Xanthus then places the _Matrix _into her chest and steps down towards Xi Maximo and Trius Prime. Xi Maximo retreats as Trius stands facing the now Zeta Prime.

He is unmoved by her unlike the others, he shows no fear. Whatever Zeta Prime decides to do he will not cower in fear but take whatever is given. He rises his full length which is the same height as Zeta Prime. The new Prime looks at the former her optics filled with great sorrow. She knows what Trius deserves but her spark cannot do it. "Well go on Xanthus…Zeta Prime. Do it, this will be your only chance." Trius says boldly as he stares into the unwavering optics of Zeta Prime.

"I cannot Trius, it is what you deserve, but I cannot." Zeta says touching Trius' face.

"As I cannot do the same to you…my dearest Xanthus." Trius replies mirroring her gesture. Their helms touch and they kiss one last time.

"I hear by exile you Trius Prime of Crystal City, never to return." Zeta Prime decrees in a whisper into Trius' audio.

"I will return, you can believe that." Trius whispers back into her audio and their helms touch again as their hands wrap around the back of their helms and draw each other close.

"I know what you say is true and you can believe that I will not be held responsible for what happens if you do my love." Zeta whispers

"I won't hold it against you Zeta Prime but I will not hold back… my love, upon my return." Trius finishes breaking their embrace and transforms into his alternate form in flight mode and blasts off.

"Nor will I, Trius, nor will I." Zeta Prime states her arms folded around herself…

_**Epilogue: **_

Trius Prime enters Darkmount and makes his way towards Xi Maximo's Throne Room. He is faced with minor opposition as several Decepticons fall in death grey husks in his quake. He bursts into the throne room as the doors fly off the hinges. Trius is met by raised weapons from various high ranking Decepticons including Violen Jiger's and Xi Maximo. Violen Jiger lowers his weapon to the questioning looks of other cons and the Decepticon Overlord.

"Warlord what is the meaning of this?" Xi Maximo orders and moves half way down the stairs of his throne, as Trius Prime draws ever closer to them; the former Prime as not armed his weapons nor has he intentions too…yet.

"Yes Violen Jiger do explain it to the dear overlord." Trius moves in between Violen Jiger and Xi Maximo.

"Humph, it appears Trius has decided to join our cause my lord."

"Is that so, what goo…" Xi Maximo is cut off as Trius Prime stabs his hand into Xi Maximo's chest grabbing a very organic supposed spark chamber.

"You're squishy." Trius hisses in whisper into Xi Maximo's techno organic ear. "_**RRRRIIIIPPP!**_" Trius pulls out his hand with what is now revealed to be a heart. "I knew I heard a beating sound when you landed next to me at _Iacon_. Techno-organics all have the same weakness… a very organic heart." "_**BURST!**_"Trius Prime finishes crushes Xi Maximo's heart in burst of purplish green fluid it wasn't blood or mechfluid but something in between. The Decepticon Overlord, the last of his kind grabs his chest and falls to his knees as Trius moves up the throne's steps kicking Xi Maximo down them. The now deceased overlord lands at the bottom with a giant hole in his chest bleeding out all over the floor. The other cons are stunned and look at Violen Jiger and then at Trius Prime.

"Rem…" Violen Jiger is cut off.

"I decided to change our deal Violen Jiger. I need an army." Trius states rubbing his fingers on his chest.

"Over…" Violen Jiger growls as Trius points at him.

"Decepticons to arms!" Trius orders as they comply and they turn on Violen Jiger.

"Traitors!" Violen Jiger bellows

"No Violen Jiger they are not you see, I took out Xi Maximo not you. So by right I am the new overlord regardless if you were declared heir." Trius Prime points out.

"You cannot you're an Autobot!" Violen rebuttals.

"No I am not I was exiled and stripped of that so that just makes me a neutral upstart." Trius explains.

"I will…" Violen Jiger clenches his fists.

"You will do nothing! I took the throne by force! You want to do the same check outside this throne room and then around Darkmount first." Trius says in a calm voice. Violen Jiger looks outside and sees countless cons limping around and dying. "Don't worry Violen Jiger you will not be replaced. I rather you be by my side then under my heel." Trius smiles as his face shield snaps shut and he sits upon the throne. Violen Jiger looks downcast and submits, "_Enjoy it while it lasts Trius. For it will be brief I swear it!_" Violen Jiger swears in his mind and kneels before the new overlord. The other Decepticons follow suit and proclaim "All hail Trius Prime!"

Two stellar cycles later… Trius is alone and stealthy moves through the back alleys of Iacon his former home. He had been tracking him for days, for from the day it was discovered that Trius Prime had become the new Decepticon Overlord he retired from the council to go into hiding. Trius had been toying with the former Autobot Councilman leaving him mementos, in three days Trius had slaughtered the former councilman's family, not even sparing his offspring's sparklings. The former Prime left them in pieces around his hiding spots writing in their own mechfluid "You're NEXT!"

Finally Trius closed in for the kill landing in front of the former councilman his back to him. "Sentinel Maximus." Trius said turning and facing him. "No one turns their back on me." Trius charged Sentinel Maximus.

"I'm sorry!" the former councilman yelled over and over till all was silent.

Zeta Prime was in a meeting with her contingency planning a search party for Sentinel Maximus when the former councilman's death grey husk burst from the ceiling and landed on the table and was companied by broken glass from the skylight he was thrown through. Zeta Prime and her forces looked up and saw Trius Prime in his alternate mode hovering above them. Zeta Prime and her flyers flew upwards and out of the building. Trius then blasted off at great speed. An Autobot flyer screamed in horror followed by others. Zeta Prime looked around the roof of the building she was in was riddled by the impaled death grey bodies of Sentinel Maximus' kin.

_**End Act 1.**_


	17. Wrath of Ages Act 2

**Wrath of Ages**

_Darkmount, Kaon, _Zeta Prime and her most elite special ops soldiers stand back to back in a circle as Trius' new dubbed shock troopers close in on them. "Prime this mission is a loss, we got to get out of here!" Crosshairs proclaims he is the leader of Zeta Prime's _Special Assault Squadron_ or _Autobot SAS_. Their specialties include S & R (Search and Rescue), demolitions, black and covert ops.

"No Solider left behind! Darien and his team her counting on us!"

"Prime they're in _Darkmount_; the cons probably extinguished their sparks by now or worse…" Xain Crosshair's recon operative callback.

"Can it Xian, I am not losing Team Raxor!" Zeta Prime shouts and her shoulders pop open and crusher bombs launch into _Cybertron's_ atmosphere. Using the planet's magnetic field the bombs explode and rain down in what seems like blue lasers around her team. All around them the cons fall and explode in purplish orange gradient explosions. Zeta Prime's optics widen in surpise "_it worked thank you Maven."_

"Why in the inferno didn't you use that before!" Crosshairs shouts.

"Didn't think it would work you know how Maven's inventions are." Zeta Prime states.

"I retract my last statement." Crosshairs apologizes with concerned optics not because of his statements but because Maven's inventions don't always work as first envisioned. Zeta Prime and her team blow open the front door of _Darkmount_. Quickly they make their way towards _Darkmount's_ brig. They are met by Trius and his lead con scientist Doyen. Zeta Prime are applaud at the sight before them. Team Raxor lie on tables gutted, and changed.

"YOU MONSTER!" Zeta Prime screams and from her palm a spike attached to an energon chain shoots out. Doyen dives in front of Trius and the spike pierces his spark. Zeta Prime sends a shock through the chain and Doyen convulses.

Trius steps over the chain nonchalantly and moves towards Zeta Prime. Her forces attack Trius just deflects them off as if they were minor annoyances. He makes his way all the way to Prime; she clenches her fists she strikes as the chain vaporizes. Trius blocks every hit; they move as if they're dancing. Trius wraps her with her own arms and then kisses her deeply. With a burst of strength she breaks his hold on her and snaps her face shield shut on his lips ripping them. Trius screams as a burst of purple mechfluid gushes out and Zeta Prime slugs him across the room. Trius bounces off a wall as Zeta Prime punches him into it embedding him in it. She pounds him into it and through it to an adjacent room. They fall and Trius flips her making her take the blunt of the fall.

"You are indeed most beautiful when you are angry my dear Xanthus." Trius says with his proverbial forked tongue.

"Zeta Prime, she's dead along with her feelings for you." Zeta Prime says venomously and head butts Trius who slams her into the ground.

"Pity. Team Raxor activate and merge into Raven!" Trius commands with a smile.

"You garbage scowl!" Zeta Prime spat kneeing Trius side trying to break free, her spark flooded with old emotions preventing full synchronization with the _Matrix of Leadership_.

Team Raxor seems to mysteriously pull themselves together then merge. Then in a monstrous roar "Raven awakens!"

"No Trius I haven't installed the inhibitor chips!" it's the last thing Doyen says as he turns death grey. Trius looks up from on top of Zeta Prime. While he is distracted, kicks Trius off then leaps upon him slamming her knees into his face…unconscious.

Zeta rushes back to the brig, Raven is making short work of Cons and Bots alike. She calls out to Raven. The newly formed combiner turns and sees her. Raven rushes her Trius calls out to the leader of and apparently the torso of Raven, Darien. Raven stops upon hearing the name. Zeta Prime pleas with Raven to separate, cycles go by and Raven complies. Team Raxor is severally damaged processor wise so much so that it could take vorns to repair. Darien looks into Zeta Prime's optics pleadingly for himself and his team to be granted a mercy deactivation.

Zeta Prime moves towards Darien and gently brings her head to his as fluid leaks from her optics. Trius comes back online he moves to fire but is knocked into stasis lock by Crosswise's stealth operative Drift as he stabs his sword into Trius' right optic and twists. Zeta Prime moves to her weapon, but light shoots from her chest and into Darien's the light then branches out from his back to his other team members. Darien's and his team's every vent and orifice has light breaking through. As it fades they fall into a crouch, they then come online and rise.

Darien speaks first after looking around at his team, "Team Raxor ready for your orders Zeta Prime."

"Take that…." Zeta Prime pauses as she looks behind her Trius is gone. "Back to base but leave them a present first."

"10-04 Blues, set charges and let's roll out." Darien commands as Blues complies. After a few cycles Darien orders them to roll out but they don't move looking at Zeta Prime.

"You heard the bot, Autobots transform and roll out!" Zeta Prime commands coining Darien's catch phrase.

Meta-cycles later, Zeta Prime is at a stalemate with the new Decepticon Overlord Trius Prime. War has engulfed the planet all around both sides fires rage as the planet seems to be ripping itself apart. Zeta Prime has suffered great losses just as Trius. She had tried recruiting neutrals for the Autobot Cause but hasn't been as persuasive as Trius has. Who apparently had been blessed by his creator with a silver vocal processor. All is not a loss though a raid on a settlement near the _Sonic Canyons_ has brought forth potential new recruits.

For several meta-cycles now the settlement of _Saar_ has fought back Decepticon tyranny much to the frustration of Trius Prime. _Saar_ was rich with energon resources that could turn the tide for either side. However, _Saar_ has declared itself neutral by its primary or chief. Zeta Prime had sent emissary to _Saar_ to try for parlay with its primary. "My liege _Saar's_ primary wants to parlay, at least I think so." Alpha Trion says. Alpha Trion had since step down as a council member to better understand the civil war in which now rages. After the incident with Trius Prime's betrayal he vowed never to be caught off guard again.

"Explain you think so? Either he did or did not." Zeta Prime states, after Alpha Trion joined the Autobot contingency, Zeta Prime was privy to find out that the former council member was an avid inventor and renaissance bot. Alpha Trion had proved himself to be a valued asset to her forces, with updating their weapons and coming up with a their crowning achievement, poly-adaptive transmutation technology or PATT. Because of PATT her forces would now be at the top of the line efficiency, if new tech was invented all her forces need to do was download the schematics to their weapons and armor then PATT would do the rest. This led Alpha Trion to become Zeta Prime's Vice Commander.

"Well _Saar's_ primary's speech pattern is rather erratic and hard to decipher." Alpha Trion explained.

"Enlighten me vice commander." Zeta Prime stated intrigued.

"You will have to see or rather hear for yourself when you visit _Saar_." Alpha Trion said sheepishly.

"So let me get this straight. You _**think**_ that _Saar's_ primary wants to parlay?" Zeta Prime reasoned emphasizing the word "_think_".

"Yes Prime." Alpha Trion answered

"But are not totally sure due to the primary's speech pattern." Zeta Prime gathered.

"I'm about 87% sure he does." Alpha Trion said encouragingly.

"87%...and you want me to risk my well-being against a force that has kept Trius and his army at bay for several meta-cycles. All this on you being 87% sure the primary wants to parlay? Am I correct?" Zeta Prime said her face shield snapping shut with narrowed optics.

"Yes-s-s P-P-Prime." Alpha Trion stuttered

"Why don't I just offer myself on silver patter as the primary's pleasure bot too?" Zeta Prime said sarcastically and with venom.

"Yes…I mean no Prime..I mean if…" Alpha Trion replied stumbling over his words.

"Shut up commander!" Zeta Prime growled!

"Prime…" Alpha Trion was cut off.

"I said shut up!" Zeta Prime rubs her temples "I have to think about this."

"About offering yourself as the primary's pleasure bot?" Alpha Trion inquires only to be met by Zeta Prime's infuriated golden optics. "Of course not Prime…." Alpha Trion is silence by Zeta Prime raising her hand. She looks around and reads various reports their situation was dire. Hell even the thought of being a pleasure bot was actually worth entertaining, war was hell.

"Alright I'll do it and I don't mean being a pleasure bot vice commander." Zeta Prime concluded knowing the risk.

"Yes Prime…I mean no…Ah slag you know what I am trying to say." Alpha Trion gave up trying to reply correctly.

"Indeed assemble a small squad of our finest soldiers. I don't want to go with a vast army but I don't want be slagged to holy Primus…least not yet. I just barely became Prime." Zeta Prime said as her face shield retracted and looked up musing about the situation.

"10-04 Prime…nor would I want you to be slagged and if it's any consolation I think you would make one fine pleasure bot." Alpha Trion jeered imagining the Prime and all her luscious curves in pleasure bot armor.

"Shut up Alpha Trion before I turn you into a pleasure bot." Zeta Prime jabbed back teasingly.

"Only if I'm your personal one my dear Prime." Alpha Trion flirted.

"Did you just flirt with me vice commander?" Zeta Prime looked at him curiously.

"Yes I did." Alpha Trion said proudly.

"Don't." Zeta Prime shuts him down.

"10-04." Alpha Trion replied downcast.

_Saar_, _Sonic Canyons_, the settlement's primary was discussing his next plan of action if the Autobots end up being just like the Decepticons. The primary was as large as he was tall, taller than even Trius Prime. He was also a force to be reckoned with; Trius Prime had tried time and time again to take over the settlement but _Saar_ never fell in to his cold metallic hands.

_Saar's_ primary was as tuff as he was stubborn, and unafraid to face the overlord head on. He proved that during his last encounter with the overlord. Trius and the primary went at it like the twin deities Primus and Unicron did when the universe was in its infancy. In the end the primary and the overlord ended in a draw with both limping away falling back to their respective sides.

"Boss you need CR chamber." The primary's only flyer said.

"Swoop need CR chamber if Swoop no shut up." The primary responded aggravated.

"Me slag agree with Swoop." Slag, the primary's third in command, said.

"Slag join Swoop two." The primary warned.

"Sludge worry about pri-airey" Sludge, the primary's most loyal soldier, said meekly.

"Sludge need worry on _Saar_." The primary pointed out calmly.

"NO! Pri-airey need CR chamber we need Pri-airey!" Snarl, the primary's second in command blurted out loudly.

"Me Grimlock, no need CR chamber Me, Grimlock INVINCIBLE!" The primary shouts and raises his arms and growls in pain. "Ok maybe Grimlock need repairs. Swoop you in charge."

"Why Swoop always in charge?" Snarl and Slag roar in protest.

"Cause me Grimlock say so!" "_**BOOM!**_" Grimlock proclaims and comes down with a mighty stomp shaking the main building at it foundations. The others go silent except for Sludge who whimpers sinking into his chair. The other members of Grimlock's war cabinet snicker at Sludge but Grimlock flashes his visor and his teeth engraved face shield glows silencing the others. Grimlock was known for not taking pity on those who seem weak but Sludge seemed to be the exception to this. "Leave him alone."

The others simply nodded and obeyed. Grimlock's warriors were not the most intelligent of bots but they knew not mess with Sludge behind Grimlock's back. Snap-Dragon failed to obey this and Grimlock ended him in the most brutal way possible. Since then Snap-Dragon served as a cautionary tale for the others.

"Autobots coming soon. What we do?" Swoop asks.

"Make wait for me." Grimlock replies smugly.

"If not?" Slag growls.

"Run out." Grimlock scoffs.

"O.K." Slag says slamming his fist together growling approvingly.

Grimlock makes his way to the CR chamber in the buildings makeshift medical bay. As he enters he's greeted by First Aid.

"Primus, Grimlock what happen?" First Aid says surprised as he flashes his visor in concern.

"Stupid 'con overlord. Me Grimlock need CR chamber." Grimlock scoffs and coughs then grips his side.

"Okay, let me look you over first." First aid says smoothly noticing his actions and gestures towards the med bed.

"Me Grimlock need CR not look over." Grimlock growls and groans in pain.

"Come'on big guy, you have me here as your medic let me do my job." First Aid tries to reason then flashes back to when he met Grimlock.

_First Aid had been Grimlock's medic since he emerged from the Well of Sparks near the Sonic Canyons just before Trius Prime betrayed the Autobots. However Grimlock emerged too quickly before his central processor could be fully on-lined. First Aid was there when he spotted him as he was fleeing Saar. First aid said it was his "grim luck" as he pulled him totally out of the well thinking him dead. Then the emerged bot said "Grimlock" since then that's what First Aid called him taking him back to Saar. _

_As they entered the settlement it was attacked by the Decepticon drone army, for the cons didn't see it necessary to send their warriors to take over Saar. Grimlock immediately scanned the biggest tank in the armada but he couldn't fully control his scanner like a normal transformer so he also scanned the surrounding vehicles. Grimlock's systems overloaded and then blew up. First Aid noticed when he pulled Grimlock out of the Well of Sparks he was the biggest transformer he had ever seen that wasn't one of those accursed combiners or a guardian. _

_As the ash and dust cleared First Aid saw that Grimlock lived but was somehow smaller but not by much and that four new bodies surrounded him. "**Swell…now you're all full of sludge, and slag, and don't you snarl at me.**" First Aid pointed at him, then the four bodies came online calling themselves, "**Swoop, Slag, Sludge, and Snarl**." Soon after Grimlock's new team made short work of the drone army. First Aid dubbed them the Dynobots for they came from Grimlock blowing up like dynamite. They took to the name instantly and without objection._

"Me Grimlock no like being probed." Grimlock replies bringing First Aid back to reality.

"I'm not going to probe you. Let me do my job so you can you can kick harder bots." First Aid points out with a smirk.

"Me Grimlock like to kick bot, maybe kick yours." Grimlock smirks back picking up on First Aid's sarcasm with some of his own.

"Then what big guy _Saar_ will be taken over, without you at 100% we're doomed. So come on Big Grim let me look you over." First Aid says in mock fear and hurt.

"Medic make sense, Grimlock protector of _Saar_." Grimlock states proudly.

"Exactly big guy and you're fragging good at it too." First Aid says appealing to Grimlock's ego as he indirectly leads him to the med bed. He looks him over and is amazed and mortified by the damage the primary has taken. "Scrap man, how do you keep functioning Big Grim?"

"Me Grimlock most powerful transformer…." Grimlock grabs his side looks at First Aid who hadn't touched him yet. "Something wrong, me Grimloc…" his visor blinks and he falls back and seizes.

"Dynobots get to medical fast I need assistance STAT!" First Aid yells through an intercom. A Chorus of "No's" reply back. "NOW GRIMLOCK IS DOWN!" a frustrated First Aid shouts back. Within astro-seconds Slag, Snarl, Sludge, and Swoop burst through medical and grab First Aid and pin him to a wall. "Put me down idiots, look at Grimlock's damage I didn't hurt him, beside does it look like I could in the first place?" First Aid flashes his visor, for a minute the Dynobots look at him dumbfounded. "PUT ME DOWN! SO I CAN SAVE HIM!" They let go, from their First Aid gives out simple commands to them as they assist him with Grimlock.

Grimlock takes a turn for the worse, "SLAG IT NO! NO! NO! NO!" First Aid shouts "Guys he needs better medical facilities." First Aid says in frustration.

"No you save him!" Slag says with a growl.

"First Aid best." Sludge says with a fearful smile.

"Save Grimlock!" Snarl roars pleadingly as First Aid tries desperately to stabilize him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, believe me guys I'm trying. But I need help and better equipment." First Aid states looking at the Dynobots each of them showing concern for their leader.

"What First Aid need. We go get." Swoop says in a squawk.

"I need the Autobots. They have the best supplies." First Aid sighs.

"No outsiders…" Sludge says then trails off and the others agree with the sadden bot. Sludge was First Aid's favorite Dynobot he loved his soft spark.

"You want him to die?" First Aid said bluntly and softly.

"NO Pri-airey needed!" Slag shouts.

"Then we need the best." First Aid replies silencing Slag.

"Autobots coming look" Snarl points out.

"Come on guys we all love the primary right?" First Aid reasons with them.

"Yes." They say in unison.

"Then help me help him. If they turn on us smash them!" First Aid proclaims for he himself didn't fully trust either side.

"Me Slag like smashing." Slag proclaimed transforming to his alternate mode an armored all-terrain vehicle, and hopped as though he had hydraulics. The others followed suit Snarl was a guardian hover tank with twin double barreled laser turrents on either side of his main cab, Swoop was a low altitude spy glider he was lightly armored with twin Gatling Vulcan Plasma Guns and cluster bombs, Sludge was heavy armored wraith artillery he was the most powerful of the four remaining, but was second to Grimlock. He was also was the slowest of five. They all exited the med bay out the back doors to meet with the Autobots while First Aid continued to work on Grimlock.

The Dynobots met the Autobots in formation like Grimlock taught them to them it seemed as though he was with them right then and now. Swoop circled above as Slag and Snarl took front with Sludge behind them to back them up. Zeta Prime was impressed by their battle formation as well as her guard. These Guardians of _Saar_ seemed well trained Zeta Prime signaled her guard to stand ready but not to look aggressive. She then stepped forward cautiously, "I am Zeta Prime, leader of the Autobots, I request an audience with your Primary."

"He busy, you talk with us." Snarl barks as he changes to robot mode followed by Slag. Sludge remains in alternate form.

"Okay…" Zeta Prime says slightly confused and thinks to herself, "_It seems the primary isn't the only one with convoluted speech patterns._" Zeta Prime then inquiries, "When will he be available?"

"Snarl we…" Sludge is cut off angrily.

"Quiet, Grimlock said let them wait." Slag barks at Sludge.

"They could hurt _Saar_." Snarl growls.

"I assure you all that is not our intentions Snarl is it?" Zeta Prime states looking at the one the one called snarl and the other one got on.

"Lies Smash them!" Slag orders "_**VESSURE!**_" his and Snarl's weapons beam from subspace, as does Zeta Prime and her guard's do.

"NO! We need them." Sludge transforms suddenly and moves to stop them.

"Quiet Grimlock not here to…" Snarl growls

"Grimlock dying. Need them to help." Sludge proclaims and slams his fist into the ground as a crack moves from his fist towards Snarl and opens up consuming him. Zeta Prime's and her guards' optics widen at the sheer power from the transformer behind Snarl and Slag.

"Snarl stuck." Snarl says as he tries to move from inside the crack he is in.

"Snarl gonna shut up?" Sludge rages as he leans in menacing at Snarl and for the moment Snarl sees Grimlock instead of Sludge.

"Yes, get Snarl out." Snarl whimpers submissively; Sludge orders Slag to get him out.

"Anybody goin' smash?" Sludge hisses and a chorus of "No's" reply back. He looks at Zeta Prime and her forces "You?"

"As I said it's not our intentions, no. What's your name?" Zeta Prime replies her composure never falters and signals her guard to stand down.

"Sludge. Pri-airey need help. Please help." Sludge pleas his optics grow soft.

Zeta Prime is moved and agrees then follows Sludge to medical as Slag helps Snarl out of the hole following suit.

In the med bay Zeta is greeted by First Aid briefly and returns back to Grimlock. "Pri-airey is going to die." Sludge looks longingly at his leader as does the other Dynobots.

"I can only do so much guys." First Aid says his voice quaking. Zeta Prime looks at First Aid questioningly. "_Well, well, my assumptions of this place were wrong."_ She thought to herself. "I take it this gargantuan is the Primary?" Prime asks questioningly at the sight before her.

"Yes, he's this way because of…" First Aid starts then trails off.

"He took on Trius didn't he?" Prime finishes her statement.

"Yup, believe me I'll bet my last energon ration that Trius is in the same or probably in worse shape. Prime please pardon my or lack thereof formalities but." First Aid says then points at Grimlock as he continues to do what he can for him.

"Understandable, First Aid we will help…" Zeta prime is cut off by an angry frustrated First Aid.

"But there's always a but." First Aid hisses.

"I was going to say we have an exemplary medical chief. I see I wasn't the only one with predetermined prejudices." Zeta Prime states sternly not liking to be cut off.

"Forgive me Prime but after recent events with the Decepticons, you can understand if I don't believe the propaganda." First Aid justifies himself.

"Again understandable." Zeta Prime states then hits her commlink on her helm. "Zeta Prime to Chief Warrant Officer II Ratchet."

"Go for CWO II Ratchet." Ratchet replies.

"Got a VIP headed your way take care of him top priority." Zeta prime orders.

"I'm doctor not tour guide." Ratchet says irked.

"Negative, his Doctor needs assistance its _Saar's_ Primary he took on Trius." Zeta Prime explains not liking Ratchets attitude.

"Primus, Prime and he live to tell the tale?" Ratchet says shocked.

"He won't without your expertise Zeta Prime out." She cuts off the commlink then hits a button her forearm activating a ground bridge tunnel. "Take him this ground bridge will lead you right to Iacon's med bay." Zeta Prime orders First Aid simply complies and orders Sludge to assist him. As they leave through the tunnel and it closes Violen Jiger arrives with a full assault force. The Autobots and Dynobots spring into action full force.

As they defend _Saar_, in Iacon Ratchet struggles to repair Grimlock. As the battle rages in _Saar_ Grimlock twitches as if by reaction. "He won't hold still but by my instruments he's in emergency stasis. I don't understand." Ratchet says frustrated.

"I think I do, if my theory is correct don't take his central processor offline it on standby." First Aid muses.

"Primus First Aid that's like operating on live bot." Ratchet said horrified.

"I know, just trust me." First Aid says softly.

"I would if you'd tell me your theory." Ratchet states angrily and First Aid tells him when and what happen after Grimlock emerged from the _Well of Sparks_. "So what you're saying that he is linked to other four?"

"No, he is the other four" First Aid corrects, "Sludge head back to _Saar_ they're gonna need you. As soon as we get Grimlock up and going he'll join you." First Aid commands.

"Hold on…Sludge….Hold on real quick." Ratchet scans him with a tricorder, "Okay Primus be with you son." Ratchet says as Sludge goes through the ground bridge. "First Aid you're right partially."

"Explain." First Aid asks as he hooks up another machine to Grimlock.

"They are indeed all him but they are not Grimlock par say." Ratchet says

"What?" First Aid says confused.

"They all are Grimlock but Sludge holds the main part of the spark. Yet if my scan is correct they all are sentient as in separate bots but yet they are all one."

"That makes no sense." First Aid states

"Actually it does. Now let's fix this bot." Ratchet says as they both continue to work on Grimlock.

At _Saar_ Zeta Prime tries to control the Dynobots but they go rogue without their leader. Sludge arrives and joins in the fight. He obeys Zeta's orders. "Where Dynobots?"

"They went on their own."

"Not good, Dynos need to help."

"Agreed." Zeta Replies as she gets shot by Violen Jiger and takes a knee firing back.

"DYNOBOTS HELP ZETA PRIME!" Sludge calls out and his central processor reaches out to the others. "_DYNOBOTS, OBEY ZETA PRIME_" it orders in Grimlock's voice.

"Grimlock?" Snarl says and signals the others "Grimlock say obey Zeta Prime so we do" The others follow in and fall back to Zeta Prime. From behind the Dynobots flank Violen Jiger blasting him with all they have. From that point Zeta Prime could command them. Violen jiger moves for retreat but then Trius arrives.

"I claim _Saar_ and the rest of this planet its mine by mandate." Trius Prime proclaims

"Over my death grey body." Zeta Prime spat back.

"I wish not that my dear Zeta Prime, join me and be my queen." Trius offered.

"I rather be a Quintesson pleasure bot." Zeta Prime seethes.

"No need for such vulgarity Zeta Prime. Stand down, _Saar_ is mine." Trius says as he flashes his optics.

"Dynobots Protect _Saar_ and Zeta Prime." Sludge orders and transforms to alt mode and fires knocking Trius across the battle field and into wall. The others fire upon the other Decepticons Violen Jiger recovers and vanishes in a black mist.

"He's specter bot I thought they were extinct." Zeta Prime says to herself, "Yet Xi Maximo was a techno-organic last of his kind I bet Violen is too." Zeta Prime finishes musing and reengages the Decepticons. Trius Prime is surrounded and is continuously blasted by the four Dynobots. The constant bombardment prevents him from transforming into his alternate form. In a desperate maneuver he launches his drone with a mighty throw. The throw causes the drone to spin with its blade sticking out. The drone cuts through the Dynobots breaking their assault. Trius transforms and unleashes a barrage of his own defeating them. He returns to bot mode and fires on Zeta Prime hitting her chest taking her down. As she struggles to remain conscious she hears him speak.

"All that I see is mine by right. Those opposed to this will be dealt with accordingly so either step in line or be off lined." Trius Prime states with a growl.

"As I said, over my dead grey body." Zeta Prime says defiantly.

"As you wish." Trius says solemnly and charges up his shoulder cannons. He then is suddenly tackled like a human linebacker. It's Grimlock who then leaps into the air with him and pile drives him into the planet's surface. Grimlock pushes his shoulder cannons away and away from him they fire into the sky.

"Me Grimlock say, Me end you today." Grimlock roars slamming his powerful fore arm into Trius' face… repeatedly. Trius kicks Grimlock off him then pops up and on to him. Grimlock raises his legs and wraps them under and over Trius shoulders bring him down. Grimlock grabs one of Trius' legs "_**SNAP! CRUNCH!**_" shatters the calve and foot. Trius howls in utter pain, as he is flips over "_**SNAP! SNAP! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!**_" Grimlock pulls and twists as he shatters Trius' upper thigh. Now back to back with Trius, Grimlock grabs Trius' right arm "_**SNAP! SNAP! POP!**_" he breaks it and dislocates as he pulls up. Rotating around Trius and releasing the right arm and grabbing the left Grimlock flips Trius again and locks him in an arm bar.

Both sides stop fighting and watch Grimlock work on Trius, no matter what either side does they can't move or stop the onslaught before them. Trius and Grimlock are now in a tug of war. If Trius fails he'll loses his left arm, Grimlock won't allow him to win. Trius calls out to his drone, Grimlock spots it "_**VESSURE!**_" Grimlock releases Trius as his double-barreled disruptor appears in his hand from subspace. He fires obliterating the drone with deadly accuracy. Trius spins onto his good leg and fires his shoulder cannons, the pain he's in causes a power decrease in his cannons of 58%. The shot to the back only further infuriates Grimlock. "COWARD!" he roars. Grimlock unloads his weapon on Trius Prime. The shots rain out on Trius as he falls Grimlock charges and his hand clenches around Trius neck as Grimlock rises Trius still in hand. Severely damaged, defeated, and in the most pain he has ever been since he came into being, Trius awaits the final blow.

"You win, do it… it's your right." Trius says waiting for the end.

"No, me Grimlock fulfill his part." Grimlock states looking directly into Trius optics.

"Indeed you have Grimlock." Violen Jiger's voice proclaims.

"Violen Jiger?" Trius Prime says stunned as Violen Jiger materializes from Grimlock and returns to physical form. "It was you?"

"Me oh no, no, no. That was all the vanguard." Violen Jiger says humbly.

"Vanguard?" Trius inquires.

"Grimlock here, that's what he is, the first actually to rise from the _Well of Sparks_. That is the reason why he was such formidable foe. Now how does it feel to be defeated by a true neutral?" Violen Jiger smiles evilly, Trius responds with garbles and laughs. "What's so slagging funny?"

"The irony and your grudge hehe." Trius laughs as Grimlock lets go and walks away. Violen Jiger grabs Trius by his collar. "You couldn't defeat me yourself, you had to use him uh specter bot!" Violen Jiger looks at him in shock that he knew what he was then back hands the laughing overlord. "I'm sure you influence him on what to do to me, since you can't physically take over the host's body. Tell me how does it feel to watch and to not physically do what you truly wanted to do, what you longed for and blood-lusted for, yourself to me? Even now you want to kill me so bad you can taste it, I see it in your optics specter. But you won't because you realize now that, that simple minded brute stole all your glory."

Violen Jiger roars a mighty roar and throws Trius at Grimlock's feet. "Off line him permanently!" Violen Jiger commands.

"No, Me Grimlock no feel like it." Grimlock scoffs with a gesture.

"Good show Grimlock, You see Violen Jiger even in my defeat I still win. You want to rule the Decepticons go for it. But you have to battle Grimlock for that title. Oh yes Grimlock if you want you can have a whole army for you play and have fun with." Trius say nearly delirious

"No. Me Grimlock, Autobot now." Grimlock proclaims.

"Even greater, Violen Jiger you're now overlord by **DEFAULT** and I'm about to turn death grey look." Trius laughs totally losing it as his feet turn death grey and slowly creeps upward. Violen Jiger's optics flash and he dematerializes and enters Trius Prime.

"Oh no you don't." Violen Jiger proclaims

"What are you doing to me?" Trius says convulsing.

"I may have not defeated you physically, but I'd be damned to the pit if I am going to let you go permanently offline with me as a joke. So I am repairing you enough to have your internal repair protocols take over slowly. I may not be able to physically takeover your body but I can heal it and slow your repair protocols to a crawl. So long and long live Trius Prime." Violen Jiger says and leaves Trius' body and disappears as black mist seems to pour out of Trius through every vent and his optics.

The Decepticons retreat to _Darkmount_ and Trius is taken to the Autobot Council of Three for sentencing. Since Alpha Trion stepped down and Sentinel Maximus was killed two new members were added, Ultra Magnus replacing Sentinel Maximus as Legislative Council Member and Nightbeat replacing Alpha Trion as Judicial Council Member. They sentence Trius Prime to permanent cryo-stasis that way his internal repair protocols could still function but he would not be endanger to escape when he fully repaired.

_**Epiolgue 2:**_ _**Zeta Prime's logs**_:

_The Dynobots have proven to be a force for the Decepticons to reckon with. However, their force has been reckoned with by us. Grimlock doesn't mind taking orders from me since he is an Autobot and I am his Prime, the problem is that I am the only he'll listen too. I have tried and failed numerous times to put him and his Dynobots under several higher ranking officers and they did not take to them at all. They will not follow their orders, as a last resort I put them under my Sargent Major of the Autobots, Kup._

_Steller cycle later:_

_Amazingly the Dynobots work well with Kup, they are actually willing to follow his orders. I inquired on how he did it, he said "It really wasn't hard actually, it took me three trips to medical before I got that slag sucking scrap heap to listen to me." When I laughed I noticed Kup was serious and then I looked into the medical's logs he wasn't kidding. The damage my SMA took was too frightening for me to log here. Then Kup went off on one of his old war stories and then it dawned on me, he captivated them with his stories. When I called him on this he simply stopped and did his billion energon cube smile at me. Ah Kup there's a special place in my spark for you old timer._

_A vorn later end of First Civil War:_

_Kup…my SMA…my friend…has been permanently off-lined. –**soft sob**-Violen Jiger did him in personally at Tigre Pox; though we won that battle and thanks to Grimlock we won the war. He's a hero, but the council,l especially Ultra Magnus didn't see it that way. Kup sacrificed himself so Grimlock and his Dynobots could move in for the final push. The council dubbed Kup's death unnecessary and pinned all the blame on Grimlock. Evidence surfaced that Violen Jiger interference was a decoy. He was never going to strike against Tigre Pox where we held most of our reserves for energon and supplies. _

_Even if he did there were guardians in place to take care of him if he struck. Violen Jiger knew this but for reasons unknown this information was never told to Kup or his team. It was a set up but without evidence to prove this my assumptions were just that… assumptions. I know who set Kup and his team up it was (deleted for reasons of incriminations that could ruin the Prime's reputation) it was him I know it but cannot prove it! I was going to going to make Grimlock vice commander, and Alpha Trion who now is the new Prime was going to keep him. Now could not due this because we are now at peace so the council has taken over but as my final act as a Prime of War I promoted Grimlock to the highest rank I could give as a battlefield promotion, Colonel.. I wish I could have made him lt. general but that required council consent during war (which the council would have vetoed that.). Now at the end of this brutal civil war and due to this injustice I have stepped down as Prime. This is my final log. _

_Present day, Optimus' Office, _

Optimus Prime put down the pad from which he read this miraculous tale from Cybertron's past. He pondered it for a minute before he heard voices outside his door.

Torrence and Mirage knock on the Admiral's door he bids them entrance. "Hey Admiral we're sorry to have disturbed you."

"You're not disturbing me, I was just reading some old history. What can do for you?" Optimus asked.

"History really, I'm history buff what were you reading about?" Mirage inquired.

"Trius Prime, Zeta Prime, and Grimlock." Optimus replied putting down the data pad giving his officers his full attention.

"One of the Autobots greatest injustices." Torrence grunted.

"Indeed Torrence." Optimus concurred gesturing his officers a seat, they accept.

"I know what happened to Trius he's locked away somewhere in the _Sonic Canyons_." Mirage chirped as-a-matter-of-factly. Optimus offer them drinks and they accepted Optimus always had the good stuff.

"Actually he's not, he's somewhere near _Darkmount_." Torrence corrected sipping his drink.

"How'd did you?" Optimus said stunned and nearly choke on his drink. Mirage simply looked confused at this revelation.

"Remember my history Prime." Torrence said coolly not looking up then leaning back. Mirage just shook his head, "_He's thinks he's such a badass._" Mirage thought.

"Indeed." Optimus replied refilling his and his officers drinks.

"Are you going to bring back the Dynobots?" Mirage inquires.

"Yes, just not now." Optimus answers, little did they know it was going be sooner than anyone would think.

"Believe it or not Grimlock is one of my heroes." Torrence says sipping his drink.

"As he was mine, what the council did to them was wrong." Mirage adds.

"It's something I plan to correct. Enough of the past tell me what you need." Optimus said solemnly the others agree and toast Grimlock and his Dynobots.

"_Cybertron_ has had a planet wide quake." Mirage reports.

"That's not natural." Torrence adds.

"Affirmative is there more?" Optimus inquires putting down his drink. "Tell me."

"Ultra Magnus has escaped, Shockwave broke him out and now he's on _Cybertron_…" Torrence continues the report.

"Well my hypothesis was correct on the accomplice; take it you believe he's behind the quake?" Optimus shakes his head and inquires.

"Aided by Shockwave." Mirage hypothesizes.

"Torrence call back all Autobots to the _Ark_ tell the _Longbow_ to assist you. Mirage set up the TWC in our new conference building outside the base." Optimus ordered them and they exited his office post haste. Optimus pour himself a strong one, if Shockwave and Ultra Magnus were behind the quake then he might need to activate the Dynobots sooner rather than later. "Full-Privacy Mode." He activated his office TWC putting on the security measures in place and added his own scrambler into the mix. "Clearance code Omega, Sigma, 2, echo, 21" The TWC accepted the code and transmitted.

"Hello Optimus Prime, I was expecting your call…" A voice bellowed from a dark room with five stasis pods in it.

"Greetings Omega Supreme, status." Optimus begins

"Guardian and Vanguards intact and stand at ready." Omega reports sharply

"Conditions at _Darkmount_?" Optimus inquires.

"Unknown lost communiqué an ultra-cycle ago." Omega says in monotone.

"Await orders, and start preparations for Vanguard activation." Optimus orders

"10-04." Omega confirms.

"And Omega." Optimus adds.

"Yes?" Omega asks solemnly.

"Glad to hear your voice." Optimus says cheerfully.

"Flattery unnecessary, but accepted, Likewise Optima." Omega Supreme answers and cuts the transmission.

_**End Act 2**_


	18. Wrath of Ages Act 3

**Wrath of Ages**

_Cybertron, Iacon, present day_, the Autobot Elders are in an emergency session. Alpha Trion and Optimus Prime via TWC have been at it for an entire solar cycle. King Atlas and Elita One are at a standstill for both see valid points in each of the arguments. Granted Optimus Prime can overrule anything the council approves but the Prime does not want to do that rather he wants the Autobot Council's blessing.

The subject of their argument is the activation of the Autobots most powerful team next to the Autobot Guardians, the Dynobots aka the Autobot Vanguard. Alpha Trion points out that the vanguard are nearly uncontrollable and more of liability than an asset. The reason Optimus wants to activate the Autobot Vanguard is due to the fact that the planet wide quake has tipped the war in the Decepticons favor. Incursions in the newly reclaimed _Ranger City_ and resources in _Saar City_ have fallen into Decepticon hands.

In other reports of several neutral territories, have suddenly shifted to the Decepticon fraction, among which are _Merion City, Miester_ _Metropolis_, and its sister city _Megalopolis._ Optimus read off the dossier he received via the TWC secure lines.

"Things are getting out of hand Alpha Trion I am being left little options." Optimus points out.

"Optimus I understand your concern and I know you can understand mine. I was there when Grimlock and his Dynobots were in active duty. Zeta Prime could hardly control them." Alpha Trion argues.

"Yes I understand that but didn't she had Kup." Optimus replies

"Exactly she _**had **_Optimus Prime." Alpha Trion points out emphasizing "_had._"

"But you all screwed the Dynobots over!" Torrence snaps and interrupts the debate.

"Excuse me Torrence?" Alpha Trion and Optimus state with narrow optics.

"Grimlock and the Dynobots won the fragging war! They also took out Trius Prime and you all tossed them aside like yesterday's energon ration." Torrence says gesturing his frustration.

"After the death of Kup and the end of the first war they tried to take over. Yes they were war heroes and boy did they love it! You weren't there when they stormed this very chamber and tried to assassinate the council." King Atlas voices his opinion Torrence looks dead into his optics.

"Torrence stand down." Optimus says trying to calm his frustrated vice commander.

"But Prime. " Torrence is cut off by Optimus raising his hand.

"Stand down vice commander don't make me make it an order." Optimus states seriously, Torrence yielded and Optimus focused back on the Council.

"Well said Optimus." Elita One replied amazed at her former mate's control over his troops. Optimus simply looks at her his optics were as steel blade causing her to flinch and apologize for her coy remarks.

"Optimus…" Alpha Trion is cut off by Optimus raising his hand.

"Omega Supreme has lost contact with the _Darkmount_ facility." Optimus drops a bomb on them and the whole debate quickly changes as the council's optics widen and their jaws drop.

"Activate the Autobot Vanguard NOW!" King Atlas proclaims as Alpha Trion stands in shock.

"Are your audios malfunctioning you heard him do it, do it, DO IT!" Elita One says in mortified horror. Alpha Trion swallows and punches in his clearance codes and awaits Optimus to punch in his for what seems to him like vorns!

"Conference call Megatron and Omega Supreme security clearance Optimus, Alpha, Omega, Zeta One." Optimus says and another screen pops up.

_Nemesis Cove_, Antarctica, Megatron receives an _Alpha Priority_ call in his quarters form Optimus. "You can't be serious? Full Privacy mode quantum encryption." Megatron orders as Optimus, the Autobot Council and a dark room with five stasis pods come on-screen. "So what do I owe the pleasure of the highest ranking Autobots contacting me? Case you haven't…" Megatron's optics flash enraged as Optimus cuts him off.

"Can it Megados! Omega Supreme has lost contact with the _Darkmount_ facility!" Optimus says with great urgency.

"WHAT!" Megatron shouts standing his full length.

"We know you've been in contact with _Cybertron_." Alpha Trion states as Megatron narrows his optics.

"Indeed." Megatron conference calls _Darkmount_. "Impossible." Megatron's optics flash as he gets no response. "Megatron, Omega, 3-4-8." Megatron says without being asked.

"Codes appreciated." Omega Supreme states

"You're Welcome. Till this matter is resolved no war. Do not contact me again till then."

"Agreed." Optimus and the others punch out. Megatron punches a few codes and then speaks through the general frequency to his army.

"All Decepticons return to _Nemesis Cove_, Alpha Priority. Failure to do this will result in consequences too severe to be mentioned on this frequency." Megatron punches out without repeating himself. The overlord then pours himself a drink from his private stock, _Unicron's Brew._

_Autobot HQ_, _Nevada_, Optimus finishes up the meeting with Autobot Council, and then addresses his full contingency. "As the human's say, "_The shit is about to hit the fan_." Yes I believe that sums up this situation in compact waste cube. We must prepare ourselves for if what I believe is true and Trius Prime has been freed either intentionally or unintentionally. We will have a highly serious and possibly fatal situation. If what I believe is true and Trius Prime comes to Earth; we will have to consider an alliance with our enemies."

Same time, _Nemesis Cove_, Megatron is addressing his troops as well. "The enemy of my enemy is my ally. I know of this Trius Prime he took over our faction before Violen Jiger rather he stole it, an Autobot. I have no intention of a permanent alliance with the Autobots; they are simply a means to an end. Even the greatest and most powerful of warriors know when to forge temporary alliances. Let it be known we must stand ready to overtake this force and place his head on a pike so that everyone will know what happens when an unstoppable force meets an unmovable object."

_Autobot HQ_, Optimus flashes his optics, "We will not surrender, and we will not falter nor back down! This is where we make our stand!"

_Nemesis Cove_, Megatron raises his fist, "This is where he dies! DECEPTICONS FOREVER!" Megatron's forces cheer wildly throwing their fists in the air chanting his name.

_Autobot HQ_, Optimus raises his hand, "TILL ALL ARE ONE!" the Admiral proclaims, to the roar of Autobots chanting the old _Cybertron_ _Maxim_ echoing their leader's words.

"We will not go quietly into the night, for our own, for _Cybertron_, for Earth, for everyone that stands in his path. We will not FAIL!" Optimus and Megatron proclaim in unison though they are on opposite sides of the globe.

_Cybertron_, in a secret location at _Tigre Pox_, computers seem to come alive automatically. Holo-screens fire up displaying vitals, temperature, and other essential data appear on display. "Starting thawing procedures, conditions green." Omega Supreme echoes throughout the dark room with the five stasis pods; inside heaters come online and fire up, one mega-cycle later; "Thawing complete, issuing electroshock and energon injections." Omega Supreme bellows as the stasis pods come alive with electricity and inject the purest energon into the each of their occupants.

The stasis pods break their seals with a hiss and open up as groggily each occupant falls out and into a crouch. The largest occupant slowly rises to his full length. He pops his neck and rotates his joints and servos, his visor flashes red and then turns blue. The glow from his visor seems to move towards his teeth etched face shield. "Me Grimlock, want to munch metal!" the large transformer lifts his fist and pops his hand.

"Greetings Coronel Grimlock." Omega' voice bellows through the room.

"Ragh..Omega Supreme." Grimlock covers his audios and orders him to use his holo-program.

"Yes Coronel it is I." Omega says through a hologram of his head in front of Grimlock.

"Me Grimlock want status." Grimlock commands.

"Civil War once more, _Cybertron_ in chaos." Omega reports

"How long Grimlock out?" Grimlock inquires.

"Several millennia." Omega replies.

"Me Grimlock, want no part of Civil War, why awaken Grimlock." Grimlock growls folding his arms and turning his back on the hologram.

"_Darkmount_ Facility compromised." Omega states moving the hologram in front of Grimlock.

"No Care." Grimlock scoffs.

"Trius Prime section compromised." Omega adds as Grimlock looks directly into the holograms optics.

"Trius Prime…Dynobots sound off." Grimlock's visor flashes as he orders.

"Me Slag ready." Slag snarls grabbing his thermal blaster and cocking it.

"Snarl am two too." Snarl growls picking up his thermal mace and sharping its spikes.

"Me Swoop want to sleep again." Swoop stretches and yawns.

"Me Grimlock, grant your wish." Grimlock snarls grabbing Swoop.

"No, no, Swoop am ready." Swoop pleads and Grimlock releases him and smacks upside his head.

"Me Grimlock thought so." Grimlock snorts.

"Sludge wants more energon." Sludge says rubbing his lower torso.

"Sludge, fatbot." Slag snaps.

"Quiet Slag." Grimlock snaps back with a snarl.

"Omega Supreme awaiting orders Coronel." Omega Supreme states.

"Omega transform ship mode, Dynobots transform enter Omega." Grimlock commands and the dark room begins to shift and change form.

The room begins to shake and break apart then come together to form one massive Autobot Guardian. Omega Supreme reveals himself in robot form then transforms into a rocket base. Omega's Head forms a tank and lands on a track. Omega's forearms shoot off and form a rocket the bay door opens and the tank enters the rocket followed by the Dynobots and Grimlock. Omega's torso and legs break apart and add themselves to the rocket transforming it into a ship. The track "_**VESSURE**_" beams into subspace and they take off.

"Destination?" Omega inquires.

"_Darkmount_." Grimlock orders as Omega Supreme blasts off to _Kaon_. From the ground a bot covered by a shadow watches them pass with unwavering focus.

"Well I see they have activated you vanguard. Good." The bot says to himself and signals his growing contingency onward…their destination…._Iacon_.

On board Omega Supreme, Swoop detects something on the scanners but then it disappears. He ignores it and focuses his attention to their present course. Light firepower greets them as enter _Decepticon territory_ and _air space_. "Dynobots exit me Grimlock want to fight."

"Coronel, what of _Darkmount_?" Omega inquires.

"We go their. Me Grimlock want scenic route." Grimlock says coly and jumps out of Omega Supreme. He lands "_**BOOM!**_" creating a crater upon impact in a crouch. "_**BOOM!**_" "_**BOOM!**_" "_**BOOM!**_" The other Dynobots land on various platforms leaving craters in their wake as Swoop circles above in his spy glider alternate mode. Grimlock rises his full length and looks down and sees he landed on a Decepticon off-lining him instantly and permanently. He looks up slightly and his partner looks at him with frighten optics. "Dynobots mow them down!"

"Dynobots?" a Decepticon foot soldier gasps.

"I thought them only legend." Another one gulps.

"They're b-b-big." The Decepticon foot soldier points out as Grimlock grabs his head and slams him into comrade. The Dynobots leave no Decepticon online as they make their way towards _Darkmount_. The screams of the Decepticons echo throughout _Kaon's_ downtown district. _Darkmount_ lied in the very heart of _Kaon_ standing out as a great towering fortress.

Grimlock stood at its entrance, as his troops took out the remaining elite guards. Behind him Slag and Snarl draw and quartered the last elite guard followed by Slag melting the remaining torso. After finishing off the guard they rejoin Grimlock. "_**BOOM!**_" A bot drops and lands in front of Grimlock. Grimlock lets out a low growl as the dust clears and a blue and white bot…an Autobot to be exact meets him. "You not Ultra Magnus." Grimlock points at the bot in front of him.

"Is that so Vanguard." Ultra Magnus smiles tilting his head.

"Magnus not stupid, Me Grimlock powerful Autobot warrior." Grimlock says popping his right hand. "Shape shifter, Me Grimlock make you extinct."

"You're not as dumb as the archives make …." the doppelganger Magnus is cut off by Grimlock tackling him then leaping into the air and power bombing him. The move catches the doppelganger off guard and breaks her concentration. Her armor morphs along with her body to her true form. She flips Grimlock off her and stands her body is maroon with black armor plates with no distinct alternate form. Grimlock rolls to his feet and raises his hand calling off the other Dynobots. The femme shape shifter charges changing her arm into a blade, "I'm going to gut you like I did Ultra Magnus!" She screams as Grimlock charges at her as well blocking the blade punches her in solar plexus gripping her lower torso lifting her up and over then slamming her into the ground.

She changes her other hand and slices across his visor blinding him temporarily. She pops up slamming her feet into his face and following through has Grimlock falls. The other Dynobots gasp no one other than Trius Prime as ever knocked Grimlock to the ground. As she's sees them distracted she morphs into Sludge and attacks him.

Grimlock gets up infuriated shaking away his blindness, "_**VESSURE!**_" his thermal broad sword beams into his hand fully charged burning bright white. "SHAPE SHIFTER!" he calls out and they both stop fighting. "WE NOT DONE!" Grimlock charges dragging his sword behind him smoke and ash fly up as he makes his way to Sludge, one of the Sludges moves aside; Grimlock then pulls up and stabs into the Sludge that moved. The fake Sludge optics widen and returns to her normal form and slides down the blade and meets Grimlock face-to-face.

"How…how did you know." The shape shifter gasps in horror.

"Me, Grimlock saw you." Grimlock answers.

"You were blinded I blinded you." The shape shifter shakes her head.

"Stupid shape shifter, Me Grimlock all around you." Grimlock laughs as the shape shifter looks at the other Dynobots and shakes at her sudden revelation.

"You all are ONE transformer." she says feeling her end nearing and closing in on her.

"No, their's Omega Supreme too." Grimlock laughs, "Stupid shape shifter."

"Vapor…My name…is.." the shape shifter turns death grey and Grimlock shakes his broad sword ripping her vertically and out. He then orders the other Dynobots to break down the door.

From his balcony Shockwave witnessed the whole ordeal and exits the room to meet Grimlock and the Dynobots. The Decepticon Brigadier General rushes down to the entrance, he thinks he knows what they're here for. The Dynobots spot him and give chase as Shockwave leads them throw the corridors. "I knew Vapor's plan would not come to fruition. The council caught on. I knew the ensuing chaos from quaking the planet would be overbearing. However I did not calculate they would activate the Dynobots… frag me." The brigadier general says to himself as he launches into the air due to a blast from Sludge in his alternate mode. Slag then transforms into his medium armored all terrain assault vehicle.

Shockwave transforms into his sentry cannon mode and fires on the Dynobots it hits Slag causing him to crash into a wall. Slag launches his thermal mace into the barrel of Shockwave's cannon mode. Shockwave fires and is slammed into the ceiling returning to bot mode, as he falls Grimlock spears him like a human linebacker through _Darkmount_'_s_ brig's door. Using the same momentum to slam Shockwave into the ground, Grimlock flips still holding on and then launches the Decepticon Brigadier General into a control panel embedding him in it. The destruction of the panel releases Autobot POWs: Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe from their cells. Their energon bonds fade and they groggily exit their cells.

"Grim, Grimlock is that you?" Bluestreak shakes his head and rubs his optics he then falls and Grimlock catches him.

"Me Grimlock got you." Grimlock says as he pulls out an energon reserve from subspace, Bluestreak downs it hungrily. "Dynobots, help prisoners." Grimlock orders, from the looks of the POWs the Decepticons did a number on them. Helping Bluestreak to his feet, Grimlock walks over to Shockwave and pulls him out. "Autobot weapons." He orders as Shockwave points to another room. Grimlock drags Shockwave by his head behind him and slams his face into the optic reader hard. The door opens with a hiss as Grimlock continues to drag Shockwave into the room. Grimlock looks up and sees the real Ultra Magnus dangling down chained by his arms and legs his white body stripped of its blue over armor. He looks down and sees the armor mangled and scattered about.

Grimlock brings Shockwave forward so he is face-to-face. His visor flashes red and trails to his face shield outlining the teeth engraved in it. "Get him down." Grimlock says in a low growl.

"I was about to when you showed up." Shockwave says in monotone.

"Silence!" Grimlock throws him at a panel hovering over him. Shockwave at first resists but then Grimlock bends his gun hand back like nail. Shockwave summits and types in a few codes and Ultra Magnus lowered slowly. Grimlock grabs Shockwave "Autobot weapons."

"This way." Shockwave leads on "_Frag you Vapor_." Shockwave thinks to himself as he opens up a locker holding the Autobot POWs weapons.

"Omega to Grimlock." Omega Supreme says over the commlink.

"Go ahead." Grimlock says as Shockwave turns on him. Grimlock pushes the weapon Shockwave got to the air it fires then "_**SNAP!**_" Grimlock breaks Shockwave's wrist.

"Decepticon reinforcements arriving at least…" Omega is cut off briefly and laser fire is heard.

"Omega!" Grimlock shouts as he brings Shockwave to his knees.

"They're not Decepticons or Autobots." Omega says, "I don't recognize the symbol."

"Me Grimlock to Dynobots. Help Omega NOW!" Grimlock strangles Shockwave, "Trius Chamber status."

"What?" Shockwave says setting his wrist.

"Stupid Decepticon, TRIUS CHAMBER!" Grimlock pins Shockwave to a wall as Ultra Magnus surprisingly still functions and gets to his feet and looks at Grimlock with widened optics. Grimlock looks at him and nods his head.

"Get weapons to others. Help Omega outside. NOW!" Grimlock orders and Magnus complies.

"You weren't here for Magnus?" Shockwave inquires surprised.

"Me Grimlock here for Trius Chamber status. Stupid Decepticons attack Dynobots." Grimlock snarls at Shockwave.

"Frag me." He curses "_He didn't know nothing of our plan frag it! Frag it! Frag it!_" his processor curses to himself. "I'll take you to it." Grimlock releases him and they head out, "Shockwave to all _Darkmount_ Decepticons to Trius Chamber." Shockwave hears nothing but static then looks at Grimlock. "You kill them all?"

"No, Me Grimlock saw only Shockwave inside." Grimlock states.

"Frag, I noticed that too as I recall. We must hurry." Shockwave recalls and rushes with Grimlock behind him, they stop abruptly as they see the entrance is blown wide open. As they enter the guards are impaled in death grey husks on the walls. "Me Grimlock to Omega."

"Go ahead." Omega replies. "Autobot POWs are assisting thank you."

"Trius Prime out." Grimlock and Shockwave look at the opened chamber with shattered stasis pod glass. Closer inspection reveals that the quake broke the seal and slowly thawed out Trius Prime.

"Frag." Omega says as he takes out a large ship. Grimlock and Shockwave exit _Darkmount_ and join in the fight. "Coronel we have to get back to _Iacon_."

"Me Grimlock agree." Grimlock replies as he grabs an enemy and crushes his head like a tin can.

"Thank Primus the council sent…" Sideswipe is cut off.

"Me Grimlock found you. Council never told Grimlock about POWs." Grimlock responds revealing that the council either didn't know or didn't bother. The POWs leaned towards the latter.

"SHOCKWAVE!" Sunstreaker points out firing but Grimlock moves his hand causing him to miss. Sunstreakers optics flash in anger.

"No helping us, Trius Prime out." Grimlock states.

"Frag him. What you mean he's out?" Sunstreaker growls and questions.

"Later Grimlock give you own blaster to do it. Me, Grimlock swear. Trius stasis in _Darkmount_." Grimlock swears lifting up his double-barrel blaster.

"Oh this day just gets better and better. I will hold you to it." Sunstreaker says standing down.

"Sludge give you bounds to quarter if you like two too." Sludge adds the other POWs like the idea. Shockwave's optic just glows a dim amber showing fear.

"Omega END THIS NOW!" Grimlock commands.

"10-04. Get behind me." Omega acknowledges as the Grimlock and company move. Bringing his arms together Omega Supreme unleashes a blast that levels the battlefield.

"SLAG!" Magnus says in awe.

"My thoughts exactly." Shockwave replies.

"Bound him." Bluestreak says.

"Me Grimlock was about to say same thing." Grimlock flashes his visor now in blue. The Autobots close in on Shockwave and bound him…brutally.

_**Epilogue: **Ultra Magnus and Shockwave logs:_

_Inside Omega Supreme:_

_Ultra Magnus: I don't know how long I was held captive. My chronometer gave out probably vorns ago. From what I got off the data stream archives, Optimus left eons ago after Megatron…It seems civil war is once again upon us. When will the fighting end? I barely kept myself together in the last One. I can't deal with this now. _

_Yet I am struck by irony, my savior comes in the form of Grimlock the One I most despised. The One I cheered on, when he decided to cryo-stasis himself and his team till they were need. True be told I was going to make sure that day never arrived. Now he saved me without second thought from my captivity, along with those other POWs. I know the council would forget about them as forgotten ghosts left to fade away. _

_I gave up hope long ago Vapor was doing a great job masquerading around as me that the council did not notice or probably caught on. I know now that I need to change, hopefully we will reach the point as a species that war will be a thing of the pass and forgotten but kept as a cautionary tale of our past. I pray Primus, grants me the time to see that dream come to fruition. As for now I plan to step down as Council Elder as Alpha Trion did so many millennia ago and join the fight if our current Prime allows it. _

_Our Prime will need my insight more than ever now that Trius is loose. Trius Prime the Matrix's only mistake, that fragger is the scourge of the universe and must be stopped no matter the cost._

_Omega Supreme's Brig:_

_Shockwave: Our plan went to the inferno in a stasis pod. I told Megatron in our last transmission that Vapor was getting too lax that why she was exposed and sent to Charr. The plan of taking over the Autobots from the inside was blown wide open we should have pulled out. The Elder's reputation was already tarnished and sealed. All we needed to do was wait for his downfall and throw him under the transport. Yet he chose to ignore my council and proceed with Operation UndOne. Setting those charges deep within the Sonic Canyons, the depths of Kaon's Caverns, Ranger City's and Blaster's City's faults were successes but also failures in the most devastating of ways. Though they activated the Autobot Vanguard it was not for the reason I previously thought, the planet quake caused Trius Prime to be thawed and reanimated. Now I am forced to work with our enemy, for only a fool would take on Trius Prime alOne. _

_Now I am threaten by being drawn and quartered by the POWs we took what a fine way for a brilliant scientist such as myself to go. Frag me. However, when this matter is resolved I will not go out without a fight. Vapor…How I curse your very name, how satisfied was I when I saw that fierce temperamental brute stab his thermal blade through your very spark. I could not think of a more suitable end to your hallow existence. My One hope, my One desire is that Trius Prime suffers a similar if not worse end. **End Act 3.**_


	19. Wrath of Ages Act 4

**Wrath of Ages**

_Prologue:_

_ I'm freed from my cist of a prison, apparently there's a new war a front. As I broke free those so called elite guards, yes I believe that's what the Decepticon database said they were. Pathetic… I took them out as if they were younglings in training camp. What happened to my soldiers on both sides? As I cracked the Autobots' Data Net I found out that there was peace a "**Golden Age**" shortly after the second civil war, pity… I probably would have liked that. War is terrible but it keeps the processor sharp and reflexes sharper._

_I did not get to find out who are the power players in this new war are, I was discovered and kicked off both servers… no matter I'll just go right to the source…The Autobot Council, or what they called themselves now The Autobot Elder Council of Three. Where I stand now remains very much the same as it was during my time. Some things never change like those sentry drones I made short work of when I arrived. _

_As I stand here in the grand halls of the council building, I discover my weapon I hid eons ago is no longer where I placed it. That's next on my list, find my mace and slowly, brutally disembowel the fragger who took it. Right after I terminate the elders…end._

_Autobot Council Chamber, Cybertron, _King Atlas rises from his dais along with the other elders, he readies his weapons. "_**KABOOM!**_" The door blasts off and Trius Prime enters as though he is floating into the chamber. He looks up and flashes his optics and snaps his fingers and the forces he recruited on the way _Iacon_ flood the room. "Surrender and your deaths will be quick. Refuse me and I surely do hope you do, you will beg me to deactivate you and then I will prolong your suffering even further before I grant you sweet release. The choice is yours." Trius says defiantly.

"Trius go scrap yourself." King Atlas states and fires his shoulder cannons the blasts take out some of his forces. Trius simply smiles evilly at the choice made.

"Alpha Trion your choice?" Trius asks as he meets King Atlas in the air slamming him into the ground below. The former Prime floats in between the dais and the entrance. Alpha Trion doesn't answer only draws his dual swords with a loud energy crack and slashes down sending energy blasts at Trius. Trius dodges the first one but is hit by the second one. Alpha Trion leaps from his dais and comes down with a powerful kick sending Trius to the ground. Leaping off Trius, Alpha Trion takes out a squad of Trius' followers without further words. Seeing Trius pop to his feet Elita One leaps off her dais gamma spear in hand and comes down into Trius shoulder. Pole vaulting behind him the gamma spear rips out sending out a burst of purplish mechfluid, the wound seals and Elita One back kicks Trius into King Atlas' uppercut.

"Slag that felt good!" King Atlas says "_**VESSURE!**_" a bolt cannon beams from subspace on to King Atlas' shoulder and hand. The legislative elder charges his cannon and fires the shot, it misses as Trius transforms to his alternate form in flight mode and fires on King Atlas sending him through the floor.

"DADDY NO!" Elita One calls out, Trius returns to bot mode as his audios pick up Elita One's cry. He smiles and lands in front of her.

"My have you grown Ariel." Trius says, "You think I didn't know? I was a Prime I know all about the council and its members just ask Sentinel Maximus, oh wait, you can't! I killed him and all trace of his family and lineage." Elita One attacks thrusting her spear at him, Trius simply laughs dodging her actions. "And you know how long it took me?" he asks as he spins and disarms her taking her weapon flipping it then throwing it at her the impact sends her flying and embedding into a wall. Blasting towards her he, kicks the spear sending it half way out the chamber, "Less than a mega-cycle, my dear little femme." he hisses as mechfluid trickles out of her shoulder. The mechfluid trickles on his hand and his sensors go off in frenzy. His optics flash and rapidly twitch, "Who's your spark mate, femme?" He orders in a snarl and pushes with his thumb into her wound. Elita One cries out. "ANSWER ME!"

"I have none." Elita One states looking at Trius directly into his optics.

"Do not lie to me! I sense his presence in your mechfluid." Trius hisses menacingly at her.

"How do you know it's not two femmes a tri-aide…" Elita One says sarcastically.

"I know all about tri-aide partnerships it's the only way for your type to reproduce without a mech. This is clearly mech." Trius back hands her.

"How do you know, enlighten me." Elita One growls and spits mechfluid in Trius' face.

"I forged this mech." Trius smirks wiping the mechfluid from his face and back hands her again.

"Optim…" she stops herself.

"Optima…" Trius says with a smile as Alpha Trion comes down with his blade causing him to dodge and engage him. Elita One braces herself planting her foot against the wall.

"This is gonna sting." Elita One takes in air through her vents and rips herself from the wall with a scream. "_**VESSURE!" **_her high caliber laser pistol beams into her hand from subspace. She fires on more of Trius forces that enter in they seem endless. Alpha Trion slices at Trius spinning, thrusting, and flailing. Sparks fly as they hit Trius' gauntlets as he blocks, Trius twists his forearms and blades pop out. Alpha Trion and Trius clash their weapons lock intertwined. Trius kicks Alpha Trion back, he spins deflecting one sword and stabs one of his blades into Alpha Trion's back.

Trius lifts the former Prime up bringing his shoulder cannons down as he charges them.

"ALPHA TRION!" Elita One cries out "NO!" Trius fires the blast seems to mute out every sound including the one that came out of the cannons.

_Autobot HQ, Earth_, Optimus collapses to his knees as his troops run to his aid, Torrence reaches him first. Optimus grabs his chest with one hand as light pours out with the other one he grabs for his vice commander. Torrence tries to pick him up while shouting for Ratchet but to Optimus he hears nothing but Alpha Trion's screams. Torrence looks into Optimus' optics they seem wild moving everywhere at once while staring into his own. The last words the _Earth_ bound Autobots hear before Optimus slips in stasis lock is that Alpha Trion was killed by a Prime. Trius Prime.

Back in the council chamber on _Cybertron_, two death grey husks of a separated Alpha Trion fall to the ground. Elita One fires wildly at Trius. Ignoring her wound, she tackles Trius Prime knocking him off his feet. Trius throws her off him and kicks her into the dais. King Atlas blasts out of the hole full throttle tackling Trius through a wall and outside. "You sick bot!" King Atlas shouts, spins, and round house kicks him. "_**CRUNCH!**_" the impact cracks Trius face shield. Recovering in a spin he back fists King Atlas "_**CRUSH!**_" Trius shatters King Atlas' jaw as the elder spins Trius comes down with his forearm slamming King Atlas into the surface creating a crater as King Atlas impacts the surface. From inside the chamber Trius forces flood out.

From the sky, "DYNOBOTS TRANSFORM!" an all too familiar voice reaches Trius audios. Trius looks up.

"Ah frag yeah! Terrorcons transform and merge into Abominus!" Trius orders and five members of his contingency flash their optics and merge into one giant combiner. "Leave that one for me." Trius points to Grimlock as he lands "_**BOOM!**_" his impact creating a crater of his own. "Not this time vanguard." He caves in King Atlas' head with a stomp and transforms to his alt mode in ground mode and races towards Grimlock. "This is for my drone!" he fires his main cannons at Grimlock. They knock Grimlock back and he comes down with his fist on the front of Trius mobile fortress mode flipping him forward and over Grimlock. Quickly transforming to flight modehe takes off then back, dive bombing Grimlock. Grimlock leaps to the side in a roll "_**VESSURE!**_" his double barrel disruptor beams from subspace into his hand and fires sending Trius crashing, the former Prime transforms to bot mode as he lands. "_**ERUSSEV**_!" Grimlock puts his disruptor back into subspace.

"Me Grimlock say you go nite, nite." Grimlock growls.

"Make me." Trius spats back, Grimlock's visor flashes changing from blue to red followed by his fang engraved face shield glowing.

"Me Grimlock thought stupid overlord say that." Grimlock says eerie in cheer and pops his neck and knuckles. They rush each other and lock hands.

The other Dynobots continue to fight off Trius' forces as Ultra Magnus leads Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker on an assault on Abominus from their flank five more of Trius' forces merge and call out, "Bruticus online." From above Omega Supreme transforms to bot mode and lands surprisingly silently for a guardian. Bruticus sees a large shadow loom over him he turns and sees the giant. "Oh, frag me." Bruticus expels his cooling vents.

"Request granted." Omega bellows and slugs Bruticus out of _Iacon_ his body separates and is sent to parts unknown. Abominus sees what Omega did to Bruticus separates and retreats.

"Glad you're on our side big…" Ultra Magnus is cut off by Omega grabbing him.

"Silence scraplet!" Omega commands and squeezes

"No Omega, me Sludge say scraplet no worth it." Sludge pleads.

"He almost debarred us!" Omega said infuriated, "Put you all my closest friends in cryo-stasis and forgot us till now."

"Scraplet scared of Dynobots. Dynobots volunteered stasis Grimlock no tell. _Cybertron_ needed Omega more than Dynobots."

"He lead an investigation against me, took me out of my home of _Crystal City_. I was its guardian! He forced me out… I had to sit and watch Megatron almost burn it the ground." Omega Supreme said through fluid filled optics. The POWs' optics widen as Omega told the tale of how he couldn't leave _Tigre Pox _for fear of the Decepticons discovering the Dynobots stasis pods and losing everything he ever stood and cared for.

"End the fragger Omega." Sunstreaker said

"Yeah, it's just us out here. We'll just say he's causality of war." Sideswipe reasoned.

"War is very indiscriminate. The lines blur between friend and foe." Smokescreen reasoned.

"Besides he wouldn't have sent a rescue party for any of us." Bluestreak pointed out. "Frag the fragger."

"NO, Omega be like Decepticons." Sludge shouts, "Grimlock would no like." Sludge draws his weapons as do the rest of the Dynobots on Omega. "No Omega listen to me Sludge." Omega looks at his friends then the POWs and then at Ultra Magnus who is struggling helplessly in his hand. He lets go and Ultra Magnus falls "_**SPLAT!" **_No one assists the elder to his feet. He looks at Sludge.

"Than…" He is cut off as Sludge back hands him.

"We show you better. Better than scraplet showed Dynobots or Omega." Sludge says.

Back with Grimlock and Trius they continue to trade blows, their impact are felt by everyone around them. Neither one backing down like they did so many eons ago and just like then Trius and Grimlock bleed from various parts of their bodies as they continue their dance of death. Trius sees an opening and slices with his gauntlet blade but it's a false opening. Grimlock grabs his forearm twists it towards the former Prime and hyper extends it and takes him down in an arm bar. Trius struggles to recover as flashbacks of his former defeat race through his processor. The flashback gives him strength to rotate back to his feet breaking Grimlock's powerful grip at the sacrifice of dislocating his arm. He uses the pain to slam his free gauntlet blade into Grimlock's lower torso and rip it out of his side. "Stay down! FRAG YOU!"

Grimlock roars in pain and rolls to his feet but Trius draws his weapon and fires into Grimlock's wound. The vanguard falls calling Trius a coward. The word echoes deep within the former Prime's innermost being. Elita One spots Trius, calls out to him and fires her father's bolt cannon, direct hit. Trius falls to a knee and fires back at the judicial elder, direct hit as well, she falls. Injecting an energon steroid into his wound from the bolt cannon Trius roars and transforms into his alt mode flight mode and retreats. The Dynobots, Omega, and the POWs see Grimlock fall and rush to his aid King Atlas in tow. Weakly, Grimlock points at towards Elita One's direction. Swoop and Sunstreaker take off rushing towards her. They pick her up as Omega Supreme transforms to ship mode and they enter him. They hook Grimlock, King Atlas and Elita One to the onboard medical equipment.

"Omega to _Saar_ _City_." Sideswipe orders. "To First Aid." The others look at him questioningly. "I read the archives. He knows Grimlock better than anybody else inside and out."

"10-04" Omega replies.

"Besides Ratchet, First Aid is the best at what he does." Sunstreaker adds as they blast off to _Saar City_.

_Megalopolis,_ former neutral territory, Trius enters its tallest tower now being used as his personal HQ. Trius calls for Houseman his new medic; he arrives and looks him over. "The vanguard master?" Houseman inquires Trius replies yes as he lies down on a medical table.

"Mutineer report is it ready?" Trius asks over the commlink.

"Almost master." Mutineer replies over the commlink. "The _Vindicta_ is almost complete master."

"ETA?" Trius further inquires.

"One ultra-cycle." Mutineer reports; Trius is pleased by the time he is repaired his new ship will be complete.

"Master, why do you need a ship?" Houseman cautiously inquires. Trius humors him as he is being repaired.

"Before I was kicked off the Autobot Data Net (_ADN_) I discovered that fusion technology was found on a planet called _Earth_. When I was reigning as both Prime and Decepticon Overlord such technology was a mere scientist's dream." Trius mused.

"So you believe you can access this technology on _Earth_." Houseman inquired.

"Indeed, I simply need to find more intel on this planet." Trius said slamming his fist on the medical table giving Houseman pause.

"I can tell you what you need to know master." Houseman said testing his master's reaction as he sealed a wound.

"Oh? Enlighten me." Trius said smoothly as he twitched as Houseman replaced armor and circuits on him.

"The planet is inhabited by a race of organics called humans. They are of small stature meaning that we could simply squash them by merely stepping them." Houseman said nonchalantly.

"Enlighten me further." Trius stated and Houseman hands him a data pad with the information he desires. "Very good Houseman, tell me how did you come across this info?"

"As a neutral, I had a job as a medic at _Iacon_ near the archives chamber so I readily had access to the information." Houseman said proudly as he continued his work.

"Excellent Houseman, tell me who are the power players here on _Cybertron_ for clearly the council are not in control." Trius inquired further.

"The Prime is named Optimus."

"Optimus? So my youngling has grown and changed his name. That's what that judicial elder was about to say. Tell me who is Optimus' spark mate is?"

"He has none, sire. At least not anymore." Houseman replied and then gave him the intel on both factions. Trius sees an archive video of Optimus and Megatron and his optics widen.

"MY MACE!" Trius growls, Houseman then tells him that both leaders are on _Earth_. Trius optics flash has Houseman continues to repair him; his thoughts drifted to _Earth_ and integrating it into his plans along with his hostile takeover of _Cybertron_.

_Saar_ _City_, Omega makes his descent near the very heart of its metroplex. _Saar_ _City_ had expanded since Grimlock's time. The former settlement now had four subdivisions or boroughs: Taser, Blintze, Quay, and Paxar, along with the main downtown area. The city was also the most unique of all of _Cybertron_'s cities for its boroughs where literally stacked on top of each other but surrounded the downtown area which took precedence at its center and rising up and out of it as if it were a fountain. Unfortunately it now lies under a ruse of Decepticon oppression.

_Saar_ _City_ was the heart of the Autobots' industry, supplying not only most of their energon reserve but also weapons and a wide variety of consumer goods. To add to this Taser was the heart of the Autobots entertainment division, Blintze was politician's paradise for it was where the most prominent of Autobot citizens lived. Quay and Paxar were where the best medics and scientists came from, First Aid made sure of that.

Quay was where the Dynobots would find First Aid, for he was now head of _Saar_ _City_'s Medical Academy. To get to Quay they had to go to the highest borough, to do that they had to take the borough platform transfer or BPT. Omega had to stay behind due to his size. After unloading their causalities they take the BPT to Quay.

Upon arriving the Dynobots change to their alternate forms as well as the POWs. Ultra Magnus tells them to halt as he changes to his alt mode a Cybertronain Assault Transport or CAT. The Autobots return to their robot forms and load their fallen comrades into Ultra Magnus. After which they return to their alt modes and roll for the medical academy.

The city was ridden with Trius' followers, after convincing the other vanguards to keep a low profile they moved quickly through Quay. Surprisingly most of Quay is still intact; obviously Trius saw the city's usefulness and chose to simply occupy it. Another possibility was that _Saar_ simply surrendered or changed alliances, for they still saw civilians walking the streets with Trius followers without being harassed.

Trius' followers could be spotted by the symbol they wore of Trius' face with wings on either side of it. The Autobots made their ways to the medical academy, unnoticed or so they thought. As they entered the academy grounds they are greeted by Trius forces lead by Abominus. The Autobots fan out and the POWs take cover behind a wall and open fire. The Dynobots charge forward and try to take out the combiner's legs. Ultra Magnus speeds forward breaking through the army and into the academy's elevator it was a tight fit. The doors close and it heads for First Aid's office.

In the academy's courtyard Trius' force receive reinforcements from behind the Autobots in the form of _Saar_'s own citizenry.

"Bluestreak, those are civilians. What do we do?" Sideswipe inquires.

"I don't know about the rest of you all but I am not becoming a POW again. Treat them as you would the enemy just don't permanently offline them." Bluestreak orders them apparently he was nominated as their commanding officer, not bad for a private 1st class.

"WhooRah!" they respond as Bluestreak tells the Dynobots the same thing through the commlink. They acknowledge and agree. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker take care of the civilian militia as Bluestreak orders Smokescreen to assist the Dynobots and create a diversion.

Ultra Magnus exits the elevator and is met by First Aid and armed guards, they are Trius' followers. Ultra Magnus transforms and drags his cargo in then notices the guards.

"Traitor!" Ultra Magnus bellows.

"Not exactly elder." A guard answers, "We run this place now, the mayor handed us _Saar_ _City_ on silver platter." He disarms the elder and lifts him to his optic level; if Magnus didn't have his over armor damaged so he could of took him on. He was grateful that it could at least become a trailer again. The guard punched him to his partner who returned the action. They bounced the elder back and forth like some sadistic tennis match. Still weakened and damaged from his time under Shockwave's _loving care,_ the elder was nearly helpless. Though Shockwave dished out regular punishment to the others his primary focus was on Ultra Magnus.

As the others were distracted with Magnus, First Aid quietly beamed his plasma shotgun from subspace. Moving quietly he snuck behind one of the guards and raised his weapon to guard's head. "_**BOOM!**_" The guard's head exploded and he then fired on the other one "_**BOOM!**_" the plasma shot through the other guard's armor then extinguished his spark. The guards fell, turning death grey before they hit the floor. First Aid then raised his weapon to the Autobot elder.

"Easy now." Ultra Magnus said groggily.

"You are the traitor fragger." First Aid cursed pushing the shotgun closer to the elder.

"That was Vapor." Magnus wheezed from the beating he took.

"Slag that! I warned the council about you, traitor." First Aid was now face to face with the elder and held the shotgun barrel underneath Magnus' chin.

"That wasn't me." Magnus pleaded with First Aid who stood his ground.

"First Aid…Grim…kill Vapor." Grimlock croaked and slipped back into stasis lock.

"GRIMLOCK!" First Aid sent his weapon back into subspace and rushed to his aid. "I got you _son_ just hang on." Ultra Magnus moves to help but is met with a high caliber pistol, Elita One's only in First Aid's hand. The pink gun looked ridiculous in First Aid's hand but the fire power behind it wasn't. "Don't move unless I tell you too." Ultra Magnus held up his hands in understanding. What further caused Magnus pause was the fact that First Aid's gaze never left or moved from Grimlock. The medic obviously had weapons training along with his medical background. "Now grab his legs and I'll get his arms." Magnus moved towards Grimlock, "Slowly or I will frag you without a second thought." First Aid ordered and Magnus complied.

They moved Grimlock to a CR Chamber behind a wall it was the biggest chamber Magnus had ever seen obviously designed for a bot of Grimlock's size. Either First Aid was claustrophobic or he had been preparing for Grimlock's return. Magnus concluded it was the latter. First Aid gestured with the pistol for Ultra Magnus to move the others into the medical bay next door.

Outside the Dynobots felt Grimlock being repaired, the feeling boosted their morale as they forced Abominus to separate into his five Terrorcons by firing on all of the combiner's joints at once. The others boosted by the Dynobots actions fought harder at their opposition. From the sky Omega Supreme could do little but make firing runs for fear of friendly fire on his comrades if he used bombs.

Back inside two megacycles later Ultra Magnus convinced First Aid that he was not a threat and assisted with repairs on Elita One and King Atlas. They could see outside that they needed to work quickly for the battle was quickly turning back to the favor of Trius forces as troops not militia showed up. Inside the CR chamber Grimlock's wounds were quickly being repaired, First Aid had indeed prepared for Grimlock's return. There was going to be no need for surgery for the CR chamber was doing that automatically. Normally a CR chamber did repairs up to a certain point from there medics took over i.e. surgery to finish repairing a bot. This CR chamber was an experimental one, that fully automatized repairs on a transformer, and Grimlock was the first to go through it.

Another Megacycle past and the chamber opened with a hiss and Grimlock stepped out 100% recovered. "Praise Primus it worked!" First Aid shouted and ran to Grimlock and embraced him. Grimlock returned the gesture.

"Me Grimlock want to munch metal!" Grimlock said as he let go of First Aid.

"Go for it my son." First Aid cheered letting "son" slip out and pointed outside. Grimlock caught the word if he could smile he would have for he felt the same way. "Merge and bring the pain." He added raising a fist. Grimlock flashed his visor from blue to red and leaped out the window to the battlefield below with a battle cry. Ultra Magnus clumsily put on his armor and slipped into the CR chamber before First Aid could stop him.

"_**KABOOM!**_" Grimlock landed on two soldiers' off-lining them permanently. He roared a great roar echoing throughout the battlefield. "DYNOBOTS TRANSFORM AND MERGE INTO STRONGHOLD!"

The Dynobots optics flashed and they ran towards Grimlock. Who transformed to his alt mode the top of his vehicle mode opened and ramp came down. Sludge transformed to his wraith mode then flattened out and extended then rose forming a cannon, he rolled up the ramp to the back of Grimlock and locked into place the ramp was raised and formed a blast shield the center retracted and the cannon slipped in. Behind the cannon a seat extended with a control panel in front of it. It immediately began providing cover fire for the others. The sides of Grimlock's alt mode formed platforms and extended ramps, Snarl was next who was already in alt mode a small guardian tank he entered in reverse up the left ramp his duo plasma cannon turrent separated from the caterpillar hover track and locked into place as the track slipped under the platform supporting it, like Sludge it too immediately provided cover fire to the left flank. Slag in alt mode raced to the right the top his vehicle mode pops off and is caught by Swoop, his lower half power slides underneath the right platform supporting it as Swoop transforms into a Tesla-type defense turrent, his wings and the top of Slag's alt mode combine into its base and locks into place. The right ramp retracts into the platform's base and Stronghold is complete.

Trius' forces are demoralized by the sight in front of them, as a barrage of firepower comes towards them. The begin to cower in fear as the monstrosity begins to move forward and Grimlock's duo barrel disruptor beams from subspace attached below the main cannon at the center. Trius' forces begin to retreat but Stronghold mows them down. The Terrorcons escape as screams of the other troops are silenced as Stronghold runs them over or obliterates them by its arsenal of weapons.

From the top of the medical academy Ultra Magnus leaps into the air and coming down with a rather large war-hammer and brings it down on the Terrorcon Leader Hung-Garr as he tries to escape. As they impact the ground it gives way in front of Stronghold and forms a sort of arena crater.

Ultra Magnus lifts his hammer from Hung-Garr, the Terrorcon Leader twitches then pops up mechfluid leaking from various parts of his body. The dust settles and Ultra Magnus is revealed to be fully repaired in full battle dress and armor. Before Hung-Gar can react "_**BAM!**_" Ultra Magnus hits him with his hammer again to his right side. Hung-Gar falls to his knees; using the momentum from the swing Ultra Magnus spins behind Hung-Garr, the hammer comes around and "_**CRUSH!**_" caves in Hung-Garr's face…Terminal stasis lock. Hung-Garr falls back the war hammer embedded in his face. Ultra Magnus pulls out the war hammer and wipes the gore from it and stabs the war hammer handle into Hung-Garr's chest and through his spark and the Terrorcon Leader turns death grey.

Looking up from the crater Ultra Magnus sees Stronghold separate and Grimlock leaps down in front of Ultra Magnus. The elder raises his war hammer at the ready as Grimlock's visor flashes from red to blue and walks towards him. Before the elder can swing Grimlock slugs him knocking him on his back, the elder tries to rise but is held down by the coronel's foot. "Me Grimlock say that for Omega Supreme." Grimlock starts and grabs Magnus' throat removes his foot and throws Magnus into a crater wall. "That for Dynobots." Charging towards the elder Grimlock grabs Ultra Magnus' head and slams it five times into the wall and throws him to the ground brutally. "That for Me, Grimlock." He stands him up and turns his back on him as he begins his climb out he looks over his shoulder at him "Me Grimlock say you have good moves, punishment served." He finishes and climbs out followed by a worn Ultra Magnus.

The POWs cheer the colonel as he exits the crater followed by Magnus the POWs move to Ultra Magnus but Grimlock stops them. "No. Me Grimlock took care of it. Punishment served." The POWs submit to the colonel's orders not because of his rank but out of respect. "Me Grimlock say, do better than them." Grimlock's visor flashes blue and points at the recovered council members and then at Ultra Magnus. They all nod in response to Grimlock, who then orders them to liberate _Saar_ _City_. With the Terrorcons down a leader they could not form Abominus and thus lead to the liberation of _Saar_ _City_ within an ultra-cycle.

Back at _Megalopolis, _Trius' repairs took longer than intended, upon Houseman finishing Trius off-lined him permanently. Despite the information he gave him, Trius didn't like being behind schedule. The _Vindicta_ was ready for launch, unlike Houseman; Mutineer finished a full two mega-cycles earlier than expected. Trius was pleased but he failed to mention during the two mega-cycles of down time _Saar_ _City_ was retaken and he failed to send extra troops to defend it. Trius off-lined him as well but only after he was told that Hung-Garr fell at the hands of the Autobot Elder Ultra Magnus; now he was down a combiner. He almost off-lined the Combaticons as well when they came stumbling in but he needed them, so he only removed their middle digits snapping them off with his bare hands. He then ordered them along with a large contingency of 300 of his followers to enter The _Vindicta_. A mega-cycle later they blasted off to _Earth_.

From downtown _Saar_ _City_, Swoop spots the takeoff and informs Grimlock. He leaves the now brutally impeached Mayor of _Saar_ _City_ in the council's hands. He then orders Omega Supreme to transform, ship mode. The colonel turns to First Aid, and asks him to come with him. First Aid shakes his head no, stating that he is needed on _Cybertron_ more; Grimlock looks away sadden but understands. The Dynobots, The POWs, and Ultra Magnus enter Omega Supreme and takeoff after Trius.

"Omega, track them." Bluestreak states as Grimlock takes the captain's chair and he takes the seat to Grimlock's left.

"Trajectory locked, destination: _Earth_." Omega says.

"_Earth_ where's that?" Sunstreaker says taking the pilot seat as his brother takes the co-pilot and navigation seat next to it.

"It's in a system called the sol system." Sideswipe replies looking at the navigation screen.

"Excellent, the Prime is there." Omega states through a hologram head.

"Me Grimlock want to know who Prime." Grimlock orders looking at Omega's hologram head in between the captain's chair and behind the pilot's and co-pilot's section.

"Optimus, is a fierce warrior, not too fond of the council." Smokescreen answers from behind the weapons array on Grimlock's right.

"Me Grimlock like him already." Grimlock responds after looking back at him.

"Warning Decepticon Overlord Megatron on _Earth_." Omega states via the holographic head.

"Who Megatron?" Snarl asks as he takes the first officer seat next to Grimlock on the right.

"Former name Megados." Omega replies.

"Me Grimlock know fragger. Me Grimlock remember him warlord." Grimlock growls as they continue to follow Trius. "Smokescreen, blast ship when in range."

"Aye, aye coronel." Smokescreen acknowledges. "I got that fragger, fire!" Omega fires on The _Vindicta_ but the blast is absorbed by the shields. "No, effect colonel." Grimlock growls as Bluestreak curses.

"Smoke try a multi-modulation shot the blast should give us their shield modulation." Bluestreak suggests, Grimlock nods and Smokescreen obliges.

"Aye, aye private 1st class." Smokescreen sounds off and fires, direct hit. "It worked we got it."

"Me Grimlock, say you 1st officer now. Sargent." Grimlock proclaims and Snarl gets up and trades with Bluestreak.

"You mean it am Sargent?" Bluestreak smiles with full optics.

"Battlefield promotion." Grimlock states and nods. "Me Grimlock say fire at will!"

"10-04 colonel!" Smokescreen acknowledges and fires. The _Vindicta_ fires back but just enough to keep them at bay while they make it to _Earth_. They enter a wormhole and exit in the Sol System.

_Earth_, at Atlantis, the _UEF_ _Building_ sends word of two Cybertronain ships entering the Sol System. The _UEF_ _Building_ sends warning that they are engaged in combat and puts AEDC forces on standby. Needless to say, the _UEF _leaders are not happy with what appears to be an approaching invasion.

_Autobot HQ_, all seven sects appear on screen in the _Autobot Conference Building_ outside the Ark. The Autobots notify Torrence that they were picked up just outside of _Jupiter_ thanks to Wheeljack updating _Earth's_ satellite arrays for long-range scanning. The ETA to _Earth_ at their present speed a day or one solar cycle, with Optimus still in stasis lock Torrence takes command. He releases his intake vents with a great hiss, he knows deep down in his spark that it's Trius.

Torrence starts pacing back and forth. Rodimus and Battlespear approach him. He says, "This is bad, really bad."

Rodimus says, "Sir, I'll do it. I'll go in there and talk to them." Torrence gives him a curious look. Rodimus replies, "Sir, I'll be honest. I don't like you, but I'm a cop third, soldier second, and an Autobot first. You, sir, are my commanding officer now. I will support you, because you know this enemy we're up against and you are every bit an Autobot in my eyes."

Battlespear chimes in, "That goes for me too, except, I do like you."

Torrence nods. _"I've underestimated this Rodimus. He may be a glory hog, but when it's time to get serious, he does. As for Battlespear, he's a good kid."_ Torrence chose not to say this; after all, he does have a reputation to keep. "Do it," he answers. Rodimus smiles and then they shake hands. He walked into the center of the communication room, followed by Battlespear. He says, "Ladies and Gentlemen of _United Earth Federation_, we have a situation." Torrence watches from the back of the room, unseen by the humans.

_UNAS VP_ Aires appears on the center screen and says, "The _UEF_ has nominated me to speak for them. I will address all of their questions and their comments." He pauses before adding, "Please note, just because I speak for them, does not mean I agree with them."

Rodimus says, "A dark force from _Cybertron_'s past is fast approaching. It is none other than the first Matrix bearer known as Trius Prime. He betrayed the Autobots and then led a coup against the Decepticon leadership. Needless to say, neither side likes him."

The Vice President says, "Speaking for myself, it sounds like this traitor is similar to the Fallen One."

Rodimus asks, "The Fallen One?"

VP Aires replies, "There's a story of a war in Heaven, where an angel of light tried to take God's throne, but God cast him down and he became The Fallen One."

Rodimus chuckles at the irony. "You could classify him as The Fallen."

VP Aires looks at his pad. "One member wants to know where Optimus Prime is."

Rodimus says, "Trius Prime killed Optimus' predecessor. Every successor feels his predecessor's demise. Because Alpha Trion's death was so violent, Optimus slipped into stasis lock, but we are working on repairing him."

VP Aires looks at his pad and then gets a worried look. "Several members want to know if that means Torrence is in command."

Rodimus says with all seriousness, "It does."

This was followed by a lot of murmuring. Someone yells out, "What is that loose cannon's plan for this?"

Rodimus says, "I suggest you mind your tongue and show my commanding officer his due respect. There can be only one plan. Only Optimus has the strength to defeat the Fallen, but he needs someone equally as powerful. That is Megatron." VP Aires looks at where the shout came from, it was the EU President. He reprimands him and tells security to escort him out. It boggled VP Aires mind how Pres. Earh Noble retain his position.

Another yells, "An alliance with the Decepticons?"

Rodimus says, "A truce not an alliance it is the only way." This was followed by yells and accusations. VP Aires tried to get control, but nothing was working. Rodimus looks back at Torrence who just shrugs shaking his helm, but then, there was a loud clap, and all of the microphones back fed at once, sending a loud screech that caused everyone to cover their ears.

Battlespear shouts, "Hey! I've been listening to this drivel with a lot of patience! Now it's my turn to speak!" All eyes turn to face him. Torrence did not like this and started to glare at the kid. He thought he would ruin an already tedious situation.

Battlespear says, "I was once a human. I was a pilot, a Texas Ranger, and then a private employee with a life ahead of me, but Megatron took that away. You think you hate the Decepticons, THEY TORTURED ME AND THEN TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! I am disgusted by them! Do you know I can't even hug my own parents? Do you know the girl I thought I would marry dumped me?" He pauses for dramatic effect. Torrence was beginning to relax. "Now, I'm a human, but also an Autobot. I know Torrence. Sure, he can be hot under the collar and tough as nails, but if there ever was a better solider, it would be him. Do I want to ally with the Decepticons? No, but I know this Fallen One, this Trius Prime, is a far worse threat than they are. We have to trust Torrence. What say you?"

There was a slight murmuring among the human leaders. Finally, they quieted down and the _UNAS VP_ took a look at his pad. "They will agree, on the condition that you, Battlespear, will be posted at Torrence's side at all times."

Rodimus looks back at Torrence, who simply nodded. Rodimus addresses them, "It is agreed. Thank you!"

_**Epilogue-**Torrence's log:_

_Vice commander's log, Optimus remains in stasis lock, "**Alpha Trion has been off-lined by Trius Prime.**" were Optimus' last words before he slipped into stasis lock. My Prime's…no he's more than that to me…My brother's mentor has been murdered by a menace more dangerous than even the Decepticon Overlord Megatron. Trius Prime now dubbed "The Fallen" by the UNAS Vice President; (The Fallen… what better name to could describe Trius Prime) Trius is fast approaching Earth in his own ship no less the reason unknown. I nearly as the humans say "Busted a gut laughing" when Vice President Aires named Trius The Fallen and it took everything within me not too. _

_There is another ship that is following Trius, from what the satellite images reveal it is attacking the former. It won't be known till they pass Mars if the latter is friend or foe. Primus I hope its friend. _

_Till my brother is up and running again I am in command, I have placed Rodimus and Battlespear in charge of dealing with the UEF. They were not pleased at all with the situation, but Rodimus smoothed it out as much as he could with Battlespear's help. It's true the kid will be working with me, but in a way I'm glad. I think I can train this kid. He and I may have different personalities, but we were both betrayed and hurt. Maybe I'll ask Rodimus if I can have him as a yeoman to train. The kid's got a lot of power, more than me, Optimus, Rodimus, and Megatron combined. Good thing he doesn't know. _

_I wonder what lies ahead for us… We have a truce with the Decepticons till this matter is settled. "This matter" that doesn't even begin to describe what this is. Words cannot even begin to scratch the surface of what is in store for us. End log._

_**End Act 4.**_


	20. Wrath of Ages Final Act

_**Wrath of Ages**_

Just outside _Mars_, The _Vindicta_ continues to return fire as it makes its journey through the _Sol System_. Omega Supreme is unrelenting. He and the Autobot crew inside him want to end this quickly.

"Onslaught why do I still see them." Trius' says sounding more statement then inquiry.

"I cannot shake them." Onslaught replies instantly regretting his choice of words.

"You are now on borrowed time commander, get rid of them!" Trius states as his optics flash blue.

"Aye, Aye master." Onslaught says and signals his comrades to the airlock.

"What are you doing abandoning your post!" Trius rises his full length his weapons charged.

"Going to take care them….personally." Onslaught replies and stands his ground.

"As you were." Trius states as Onslaught and his comrades dubbed the Combaticons exit the bridge and then into space. Trius watches intently as Onslaught orders his soldiers to transform and combine into Bruticus. Now combined they blast towards Omega Supreme who is occupied with the _Vindicta_.

"Forerunner, cover fire for Bruticus." Trius commands as one of his followers takes the weapons array/navigation. Outside Bruticus attacks Omega's weapons in an attempt to disable them.

Inside Omega Supreme, Grimlock sees Bruticus' assault on Omega's weapons. "Snarl, Slag, Me Grimlock say get out their." Grimlock orders as Snarl and Slag leave the bridge and head for the airlock. They exit Omega and activate their magnet locks on their feet and then fire upon Bruticus.

The _Vindicta_, Trius looks at Onslaughts assault with pleased optics, "Time to turn up the heat! Snaptrap, Lobclaw, Overbite, Kraken, Gulf, Tentakill, get out there and take out their navigation."

"Aye aye, master." They acknowledge in a growling shriek and exit the bridge. As they exit they combine into Piranhacon and take out Slag and Snarl to the disgust of Bruticus who curses him through the commlink. Piranhacon fires on Omega Supreme's shield emitter disabling it. They are met by Ultra Magnus and Grimlock himself, firing on Piranhacon's joints they cause him to separate. The separated bots charge them as Omega Supreme jerks suddenly launching them off into space for they did not activate their magnet locks. The sudden jerk strikes Bruticus who succumbs to the same fate as the others.

Ultra Magnus and Grimlock make their way towards Slag and Snarl and retrieve them. As they head back inside The _Vindicta_, enters _Earth's_ orbit but Omega Supreme is not far behind.

"_AEDC_ to Cybertronain vessels, you are entering _United Earth Federation _space, please respond or you will be treated as hostiles." _AEDC_ Commander Sgt. 1st Class Peter Furler broadcasts and repeats. "Final warning, respond or you will be treated as hostiles, and will use force."

"Colonel may I respond to them?" Bluestreak inquires; Grimlock nods. "_AEDC_ this is Autobot First Officer Sgt. Bluestreak we are in pursuit of hostiles that are entering your orbit."

"Cybertronain vessel, please turn on your universal translator." The _AEDC_ Commander replies Bluestreak acknowledges as he receives the message via Cybertronain text on screen. He then repeats his response. "First Officer who is said hostile?"

"Trius Prime." Bluestreak answers.

"_AEDC_ Commander to orbital defenses code red codename: The Fallen is other vessel." The _AEDC_ commander orders.

"The Fallen?" Bluestreak states absently looking back at his crew.

"Makes sense." Ultra Magnus states with a shrug looking back at Bluestreak and the others.

"Agreed." Sunstreaker and Sideswipe say in unison.

"Colonel?" Smokescreen asks looking at Grimlock.

"Me Grimlock don't care Me Grimlock want him DEAD!" The Colonel states slamming his fist on the armrest of the captain's chair. After downloading _Earth's_ information and languages, the word "_DEAD_" fit with his intentions for Trius.

Torrence was watching the satellite feed on the bridge of the _Longbow_. Rodimus says, "We just got word. It's Grimlock and his crew and they're in pursuit The Fallen."

Torrence replies, "They're coming to us. Let's get back to HQ. Have the Wreckers on standby. This is going to be messy."

Rodimus nodded. "Of course, sir."

On board the _Vindicta_ Trius prepares for planet entry. "Master what of Bruticus and Piranhacon?"

"What of them?" Trius hisses back as if the name was a curse.

"Sir aren't we going to go…" Forerunner is cut off as Trius fires on him permanently off-lining him; his now death grey corpse bounces off the panel and falls.

"They failed. You take over Forerunner's spot. Nobody questions me." Trius optics flash and he pops his right hand. As the _Vindicta_ enters _Earth's_ orbit an array of low orbiting defense satellites fire fusion shots breaking through the shields. "ITS TRUE! ISN'T GLORIOUS!"

"WE WILL ALL BE OFFLINED!" the new pilot cries out.

"FIRE EVERYTHING OR I WILL BE THE ONE TO OFFLINE YOU!" Trius grabs the bot that took over Forerunner's spot by the helm. Trius shoves the bot into the panel and he complies. Satellites surrounding the ship explode causing the _Vindicta_ to crash towards the planet's surface, it trajectory is the _North Pole_.

"_**KABOOM! BOOM! VROOM!**_" explosions riddle Omega Supreme's alt mode. "Crash imminent, activating emergency procedures."

"Autobots to escape pods." Ultra Magnus says as most follow. "That means you too Colonel."

"No, Omega systems down. Go." Grimlock orders "Dynobots, go." The Dynobots resist but after a growl they follow Ultra Magnus to the escape pods.

"Colonel's actions appreciated, but…" Omega Supreme is cut off.

"No, Omega watch over Dynobots, Grimlock watch over Omega." Grimlock says as he takes manual control trying to guide Omega Supreme to an unpopulated plain in _Mexico_.

"Ejection override, Alpha Omega Sigma 7." Omega states and ejects Grimlock has the Autobot Vanguard shouts "No!", Omega Supreme crashes in a great explosion up turning earth for about 2.5 miles. "_**BOOM!**_" Grimlock lands and immediately transforms races to Omega Supreme aid. As he nears another explosion resounds "_**KABOOM!**_"

"OMEGA!" Grimlock shouts as the shock wave from the explosion flips him up and into large boulder. The boulder splits and Grimlock returns to bot mode in heap… stasis lock as smoke comes from his body.

The escape pods from Omega Supreme land in _Texas, Arkansas, New_ _Mexico_ and _Oklahoma_. Their emergency signals reach the _AEDC_ _HQ _on _Atlantis_ and _Autobot HQ._

"Vice Commander, shall I dispatch teams to the signal locations." Jazz inquires picking up the signals on Teletran 1.

"10-04. Rodimus you're with me you too Ratchet." Torrence orders as teams are dispatched to the escape pods.

"Where we headed Torrence." Ratchet inquires.

"_Mexico_." He responds.

"¡Dios mio!" Ratchet shakes his head. "and why?" Rodimus looks at the monitor then back at Ratchet.

"Cause that's where their ship landed." Rodimus points out on the monitor.

"10-04." Torrence replies and they head for the GBC (Ground Bridge Chamber).

_Mansfield, TX,_ Mirage and Bumblebee arrive just as Ultra Magnus exits the escape pod. "Hold it right there!" Mirage shouts as they draw weapons. "Mirage to base"

"Skyfire here, go ahead Mirage." Skyfire coms back.

"You won't believe it. We got Cybertron's rogue elder." Mirage muses triumphantly.

"10-04 sending the wreckers to your 20." Skyfire punches out. Ultra Magnus tries to reason with them. His words fall on deaf audios as the elder drops to his knees and allows them to take him into custody. A transport semi rolls by and the elder scans it, the sudden change breaks his bonds and he transforms speeds off. Mirage contacts base as he and Bumblebee follow suit in hot pursuit.

_Pine Bluff Arsenal, Pine Bluff, AK_, Swoop and Sludge look around as Battlespear and Ironhide warp in. "Where Swoop at?" Swoop say groggily.

"Me Sludge don't know. Look Autobots." Sludge groans and points at Ironhide and Battlespear.

"Who or what are they Ironhide? They as big as Skyfire." Battlespear pauses and looks at the two larger than average bots.

"Well I be, Swoop and Sludge." Ironhide smiles slapping his thigh.

"Swoop and Sludge?" Battlespear looks at Ironhide with a raised optic.

"Battlespear may I introduce two of the Autobot Vanguard." Ironhide says with pride.

"Sludge remember Ironhide." Sludge says with a smile and moves to greet Ironhide clasping Ironhide's forearm, Ironhide returns the gesture and they shake.

"Me Swoop do too too." Swoop says flapping his wings as the commanding officer of Pine Bluff along with armed guards show up. Ironhide raises his hands calmly as the two Dynobots raise their weapons.

"Easy guys easy, no need to have a bur in your saddle. Didn't the _AEDC_ contact you?" Ironhide reasons.

"Sgt Major, they crashed landed on an Army base am only securing the safety of my men." The commanding officer states coldly.

"Understandable major…" Battlespear said trying reduce the tension of both parties.

"Williams, Major James Williams." The commanding officer states behind the sights of his weapon.

"Major Williams, they are Autobots please stand down sir." Ironhide says cautiously.

"Them first." The major orders and Ironhide complies telling the Dynobots to lower their weapons. The Dynobots hesitate but comply and send their weapons back into subspace. Sludge spots a HH-Thermite taking into account his size he scans it and integrates his Cybertronain wraith mode into the scan. "Weapons!" The major raises his weapon as Sludge's body glows and transforms. Ironhide draws his own as does Battlespear. The light fades and Sludge is in alt mode then transforms back to bot mode. "Hold! So that's how they do it." The major lowers his weapon "Stand down." Maj. Williams orders as Ironhide lowers his releasing his cooling vents.

"Sludge sorry. Sludge needed new alt mode."

"A little warning next time, Sludge is it?" Maj. Williams replies then points at Swoop. "You look like you can fly. What is your name solider?"

"Swoop, Swoop can fly!" Swoop says with glee.

"Then follow me Swoop." Maj. Williams orders and leads the Dynobot outside to show them some of the helicopters. Swoop is unimpressed until he sees a UVA Predator take off; he instantly scans it accounting for his size. He then follows suit in pursuit. He flies around the base and returns transforming as he lands.

"Swoop where's Grimlock?" Ironhide inquires as he falls in. Swoop and Sludge look downcast at the mention of their leader.

"Grimlock order Dynobots to follow Ultra Magnus orders…" Swoop answers before Sludge can respond looking downcast.

"Ultra Magnus, that slag suckin son of bitch!" Ironhide growls "Why would the Colonel tell you to follow that traitor's orders?"

"Magnus no traitor was shape shifter." Sludge speaks up as Ironhide turns to face him.

"Shape shifter? What do you mean?" Battlespear looks at him with a raised optic.

"Vapor." Swoop continues.

"That pleasure bot reject? How did Grimlock know?" Ironhide questions.

"Grimlock off-line Vapor." Swoop replies, "Grimlock know Ultra Magnus not stupid to face Grimlock one-on-one" Swoop smirks as Ironhide chuckles in agreement.

"Swoop…What about Ironhide's question. Where is this Grimlock character?" Battlespear asks.

"Grimlock went down with Omega… He said Omega watch over Dynobots, he watch over Omega." Swoop says saddened.

"Commendable he went down with his ship." Battlespear mused, "Sgt. Major we better return to base." Battlespear finished and Ironhide agreed opening a GBT portal. They went in and vanished.

Back at _Autobot HQ_, the other teams have regrouped. Slag and Snarl exit the CR chamber and have changed their alt modes to an HH Sr1 and HH Badger. Both Dynobots had integrated their former modes into their current. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both chose 2003 GTS Dodge Vipers, Sunstreaker a hardtop and Sideswipe a convertible. Battlespear looks across the room and sees Prowl with two new Autobots.

"I can't believe it Primus be praised!" Prowl cheers hugging them, never once had he seen Prowl show such emotion. The ambassador-at-large moves towards the lt. general, he notices him. "Battlespear, may I introduce you to my brothers."

"Brothers? You mean like brothers-in-arms?" Battlespear inquires.

"No I mean my actual brothers." Prowl states seriously to a perplexed ambassador.

"But…" Battlespear begins to say but stops himself out of fear of offending the lt. general.

"We're robots? True my friend but we are also living beings as well." Prowl clasps his right shoulder easing Battlespear's tensions.

"Okay? Enlighten me." Battlespear shrugs giving a slight smirk.

"Very well. After we handle this matter I will. Till then this is Bluestreak" Prowl introduced him to a silver and black bot who had taken an Acura NSX as his alt mode. "And Smokescreen." Who was the same as Bluestreak only blue. Battlespear nods his head in greeting, they return the gesture.

Skyfire passes by signals Battlespear. Battlespear notices and moves towards the Autobot Major. "Major, what can I do for you?"

"Mirage and Bumblebee are currently in hot pursuit of Cybertron's most wanted wanna join our fun?" Skyfire offers with a smirk.

"Sure what's the targets name?" Battlespear inquires flattered by the Autobot major's offer.

"You're not gonna believe this, Ultra Magnus." Skyfire says cheery.

"Crap…" Battlespear is cut off.

"I know right?" Skyfire says totally unaware of Battlespear's meaning.

"No, crap didn't Ironhide report his intel?" Battlespear says with widened optics.

"Explain?" Skyfire looks at him curiously, as Arcee rushes in.

"Major, Ultra Magnus is not a traitor." Arcee reports and the room goes silent as all optics rest on her. "The elder is not a traitor."

"Yeah, it was a shape shifter named Vapor." Bluestreak says confirming Arcee's report.

"Oh crap!" Skyfire hits his commlink, "Skyfire to Mirage and Bumblebee."

"Mirage here kinda busy major." Mirage says over the commlink.

"Bee here, like Mirage says we're a bit preoccupied." Bumblebee replies confirming to Mirage's statement.

"Stand down I repeat stand down." Skyfire says giving his voice some steel.

"What?" both of them shout through the commlink.

"Target is not the enemy stand down." Skyfire explains with urgency.

"Thank you major!" Ultra Magnus says he was eavesdropping on the frequency

"You're Welcome. Ironhide reported evidence that was later confirmed by one of the bots in the escape pods." Skyfire replies not liking to be eavesdropped on.

"Standing down, you heard him Bee." Mirage says almost disappointed

"Oh gee, I wanted to take him down." Bumblebee scoffed. Skyfire chuckled for he was feeling the same way. Ultra Magnus transformed back to robot mode, he was taller than his pursuers and could have easily taken them out. Mirage and Bumblebee caught up to him and opened a GBT, then returned to base.

_North Pole_, The _Vindicta_ was torn apart as it finally settled from its crash landing. Most of Trius' followers including Forerunner's replacement were permanently off-lined. Trius bursts out of the main hull and lands on the planet's surface. He made a quick check to make sure the one escape pod made it to _Alaska_. Though the _Vindicta_ had superior shields it was hastily constructed and corners were cut in its construction. Simply put his ship was totaled and not even salvageable. It was no matter though after he conquered this planet he would enslave the organics and construct a new vessel.

As he took in _Earth's_ air for the first time through his cooling vents, the former Prime looks up and sees ten fireballs fall. He concludes that the Combaticons and Piranhacon may have survived unless entry through this planet's atmosphere does them in. To his left and his right surviving crew members land creating impact craters. His optics flashed pleased by the sight… his most powerful combiner survived. Has they rose their green armor reflected the planets main star's rays. "My Constructicons fall in give me a set rep of surviving members."

"You're looking at them." Scrapper states boldly, Trius optics flash displeased but by much. Since most of his 300 were not warriors simply militia other than the Combaticons and Piranhacon. He simply brought them to serve as cannon fodder, simple minded neutrals so easily convinced they would make an impact on the war. The only impact they would have was to provide the former Prime with a living shield as he continued to his ultimate goal: to remake all he saw into his image of perfection.

"Then they have proven themselves to be weak." Trius brushed them off as he would the snow that rested on his shoulder.

"Then what of the rest of the off-lined." Hook inquires taken some what back.

"Have Mixmaster use them as raw materials to build our base of operations here. The _Vindicta_ is a loss only good for scrap melt it down."

"It will be a pleasure master." Mixmaster chuckles.

"The rest of you level this place and get started. I am going to do recon." Trius ordered as he transformed to the flight mode of his alternate form.

"Right away master. Constructicons unite!" Scrapper orders as the other bots flash their optics and quickly merge into Devastator. "_**VESSURE!**_" The Constructicons weapons beamed from subspace and merged into two combiner size hand cannons. Devastator charged them up and with a great white hot blast started melting down the _Vindicta_.

Trius Prime headed south by southwest making his way towards the _UNAS_ sect. As he observed he took in all he saw with a smug disgust. _Earth_ harmonized perfectly with technology and the organic. The sight reminded him of Xi Maximo that wretched abomination of a time long ago in Cybertron's history. He entered _UNAS_ airspace within a mega-cycle through _Nunavut_ and _Manitoba, Canada._

Alarms blare as _UNAS_ soldiers rally to AA guns, smoothly Trius dodges their blasts. He is humored by their feeble attempts. Becoming overconfident Trius miscalculates a dodge, direct hit. The blast is plasma and he absorbs the shot. Transforming to bot mode in midair he receives multiple shots each one absorbing into his being. Curious he lands gracefully looking at his being. He feels a charge building up deep within himself; he channels it through his shoulder cannons and fires on squad of fusion powered tanks. Screams of panic and pain soar to his audios, as _UNAS_ soldiers scramble to hold the line.

_White House_, _UNAS_ capitol _Washington D.C,_ reports come in to President Gieraltowski that codename: The Fallen is attacking the greater _Nunavut_ and _Manitoba_ area. He hits a button on his desk and a holo-screen pops up. "_AEDC_ commander what's your ETA to codename: The Fallen."

"Heading through the GBT now sir, 3 mikes." Sgt 1st Class Peter Furler reports as he enters Maj. Springer.

"Godspeed, sgt." The _UNAS_ President says

"Thank you sir." The _AEDC_ Commander replies as they punch out. "So major you ready for this?"

"Whoorah, commander, whoorah."

"Glorious, Alright men let's do this!" The _AEDC_ commander rallies his troops to a chorus of "Rraaahoos." They enter the GBT at top speed with some members of the wreckers, Sgt. 1st Class Furler's team dubbed the _Newsboys_, and Major Skyfire.

_Oaxaca, Méx__i__co_, Torrence, Rodimus and Ratchet exit the GBT to joint _UNAS_ and _ULSSA_ troops quarantining the area. "Primus bots, look at this." Ratchet says releasing his cooling vents. Troops surround the area with armed guards.

"Find the commanding officer." Torrence orders Rodimus and Ratchet.

"10-04 Torrence." Rodimus replies and he and Ratchet seek their target.

"Meda, look Autobots." A soldier points out informing his squad. Torrence raises his hand and then illuminates his insignia revealing his rank on his right arm. "Es el Vice Commander Torrence, el pistoleto guey." Torrence looks at the soldier and take note of the term pistoleto. Rodimus and Ratchet return since their search ended because the commanding officer found Torrence.

"¿Oyes, por que tu estan aqui? Why you here?"

"Turn on your universal translator." Torrence responds in perfect Spanish. The commanding officer complies and relays the order to his men.

"We didn't call for you." The soldier complies a bit unease trying to divert the conversation right away.

"That's why we came." Torrence states unmoving staring at the solider with cold optics. His sensors blaring warning to him internally that something is not right.

"You think you can just come…" the soldier says highly agitated and hostile.

"When it involves our bots we do." Rodimus chimes in backing up Torrence.

"They crashed here." The soldier states showing blatant disrespect towards them.

"They're still Cybertronian. So cut the crap…." Rodimus states but is cutoff abruptly.

"I am General Bentio Juárez, and I order you to leave." The soldier states telling his name and orders them smugly and rudely.

"Not without our bots." Rodimus states standing his full height defensively, "In case you didn't get the memo The Fallen is attacking."

"I don't give a shit. These things crash landed on our soil so they are ours." The general states boldly.

"Those things are sentient life forms like us." Ratchet growled.

"General I am only going to give till the count of 3." Torrence begins as his deathmask hisses shut.

"You got till the count of… soldiers ready weapons!" The general orders as his men ready their weapons as clicks of safeties coming off resound.

"You can't be serious." Ratchet looks at the men.

"1." Torrence begins his gaze unmoving.

"Vice Commander don't." Rodimus states with caution looking at Torrence who looks right through him.

"AIM!" The general shouts as sweat beads from his brow.

"1.5" Torrence continues as his _Widow Maker _whirls in its charging.

"Torrence call President Gieraltowski, please." Ratchet tells the vice commander.

"_Los United Mexicanos_ don't recognize that Yugo slob as our authority." The general growls.

"Last chance Benito. He means business." Rodimus warns him, his processor hoping that Torrence is bluffing.

"So do I." Gen Bentio orders his men to open fire. Sabre fire hits the Autobots they take a knee and bunker down.

"Vice Commander we could kill them if we attack." Ratchet states looking at him.

"I know." Torrence replies agitated he was truly hoping his bluff would work.

"We have to do something or they'll off-line us I am already feeling those sabre rounds." Rodimus grunts as rounds hit him and burn through his armor.

"I know." Torrence states as his processor races on how to save him bots and not cause an international incident.

"What do we do?" Ratchet growls as a possible answer comes to the vice commander.

"Torrence to Soundwave." The vice commander states through his commlink as he adjusts the frequency to a Decepticon channel.

"You can't be serious." Rodimus looks at him in shock.

"Like the rounds hitting us." Torrence flips frequencies. "Torrence to Soundwave."

"Vice commander." Soundwave's synthesized voice comes over the commlink. "This is going to cost you."

"Negative you owe me several for _Charr_." Torrence growls, "Unless you want Megatron to find…"

"Point made, what do you want?" Soundwave states in monotone.

"You in orbit?" Torrence asks Soundwave pings yes. "Do what you do best and broadcast my location live over the _UEF_ media all channels." Torrence orders and Soundwave asks for his location. "_Oaxaca, Mexico_, uploading exact coordinates." Torrence follows through Soundwave tries to piggyback and get into Torrence's central processor but finds nothing. "Really Soundwave? What you expect?" Torrence cuts the link as Soundwave seethes and as ordered Soundwave broadcasts the actions in _Oaxaca_. Within minutes backup arrives via GBTs and _Los United Mexicanos_ surrender. General Bentio raises his weapon and fires on Torrence but is neutralized by a _UNAS_ sniper.

Ratchet patches up his comrades and they head inside the quarantine area. Ratchet sees the big ship and knows who it is. "I am going to have to make repairs here on Omega Supreme." He looks at Grimlock stasis locked on a boulder spread out like a rag doll. Rodimus assists with the remainder of the _Los United Mexicanos_ placing them in military inmate transports. Ratchet looks at Torrence, "Surprisingly Grimlock here is hardly damaged I already finished his repairs I guess the explosion from Omega Supreme rattled him. Bot's tougher than getting rid of petro rabbits."

"Kup tell Grimlock about petro rabbits again." Grimlock groggily gets up Ratchet assist him, the mention of his old friend hits his spark hard. "Ratchet?"

"Yea big guy it's me. You know where you are?" Ratchet inquires Grimlock stands on his own.

"Me Grimlock think _Earth_?" the Colonel replies shaking his head and notices Omega.

"Yes you are." Ratchet sees his visor change. "Whoa Grimlock, I can repair him and I will. He's not off-lined." Ratchet steadies him as his visor returns to blue. Grimlock looks at him and nods in his central processor he is relieved. "I have to repair him here though. We need you Grimlock."

"Trius." Grimlock growls.

"Yes he's here attacking this planet's inhabitants. Do you trust me with Omega?" Ratchet inquires.

"Ratchet help Grimlock with father, Grimlock trusts you." Grimlock replies.

"Father?" Rodimus looks at him curiously. "I thought he emerged from the _Well of Sparks_?"

"Yes he did. First Aid, Rodimus, he was the one who found him and raised him." Ratchet explains. Grimlock's visor changes to red as he spots Torrence. "Grimlock relax the vice commander is one of us. He's not a con."

"Me Grimlock no trust him." Grimlock grunts.

"You trust me yes?" Ratchet replies to which Grimlock nods. "He's one of us and a damn good warrior." Grimlock's visor returns to blue at Ratchet's words. Torrence releases his cooling vents replaces his main prop/weapon on his back. He opens up a GBT he signals Rodimus and Grimlock.

"Colonel please, the humans need us." Torrence says looking directly into Grimlock's visor. Grimlock looks at Ratchet and then at Rodimus and Torrence.

"Me Grimlock want to munch metal!" He looks at a _UNAS_ _Marine Corps_ ABV or Assault Breacher Vehicle and scans it. The light fades and he returns to bot mode, he roars and cold shiver goes up the backs of Autobots and Humans alike. He walks heavily towards Rodimus and Torrence who move aside in opposite directions as he enters the GBT. They look at each other smiling and fist bump following suit behind him. Ratchet remains behind to tend to Omega.

Battlespear and Broadside materialize off the coast of _Alaska_. They were gazing over the landscape looking for something.

Broadside says, "I thought they said they detected something out here. I don't see anything.

Battlespear replies, "Wheeljack said he detected a transporter. There's oil under here. The Fallen may be trying to steal it."

Suddenly, up from the ground rises a large Transformer. He bore the markings of The Fallen and he was a head taller than Broadside.

He shouts, "I am Stratosfear! I serve Trius Prime."

Broadside whispers to Battlespear as they stare in wonder, "This is gonna hurt, kid."

_Autobot HQ_, the Dynobots look up towards the north their optics flash they roar knowingly. Throughout the base Autobots stop what they're doing at the sound of the roars as fear grips them. The Dynobots make their way to the GBC and corner Wheeljack and Arcee.

"Grimlock lives!" they say in unison with glowing optics. The two bots are speechless for the moment. "We go."

"Deztination?" Wheeljack asks cautiously

"Trius Prime." Snarl states as his optics flash, Wheeljack signals Arcee to do as they command but the fembot is freezes.

"Fraulein Arzee, untz yer audioz malfunctioning. Untz you heard dem." Wheeljack says with urgency in his voice. Arcee comes back to reality, complies and activates the ground bridge to Trius' coordinates. Before it activates Torrence, Rodimus and Grimlock come through.

Grimlock looks to his left and spots his team who greet him; they move suddenly in front of Grimlock their optics burning bright red at the sight of Torrence. Then just as suddenly they ease then look at Grimlock. Torrence looks at Rodimus then at the Dynobots and a revelation dawns on him.

"They're all you." Torrence says, Grimlock nods, it hits Rodimus too.

"Astonishing, no wonder you all worked so well as a team." Rodimus adds then they go through the GBT and to Canada.

Oil started to seep to the surface as the battle in _Alaska_ continued. Broadside delivers a punch to Stratosfear's face, but then receives one in the gut. Battlespear blasts him with a concussive ray from his spear, but it did nothing.

Stratosfear laughs and says, "Trius Prime was right. You are all weak!" He punched Battlespear, who is feeling weaker.

Broadside leans down and asks, "Are you okay, kid?"

Battlespear replies, "I get tired after prolonged battles. He can't pierce my hide, but I can still get hurt."

Broadside said, "You rest for a moment. I'll keep him busy."

He charges Stratosfear who laughs and says, "Is your boy weak?" He laughs again.

Broadside delivers his most powerful punch yet, sending sparks flying and igniting the oil. Flames began to spread all over the place as Broadside and Stratosfear continued fighting.

Battlespear suddenly felt stronger. He looked at his spear and realized it was absorbing the flames. _"Hey, my spear can absorb energy and its helping me?"_ He focuses, and suddenly, the flames start being absorbed like a sponge through his spear and into his energy core.

Stratosfear and Broadside paused momentarily. Stratosfear gulped and said, "What the?" Broadside overheard this and had a revelation.

Battlespear's weapon started to glow and he yells, "Broadside, take cover!"

Stratosfear panics and makes a run for it instead of taking Broadside as a hostage. Battlespear channels the heat energy into the spearhead and blasts it out. The beam hits Stratosfear, who cries out in pain. When the beam ended, Battlespear almost collapses from the power released, but is caught by Broadside "I think you got him."

They both saw a gray husk where Stratosfear once stood.

Broadside said, "We need to get back to HQ. They'll want to know that's one down. Needless to say, good job, kid."

Battlespear gave a quick salute to show appreciation.

A GBT opens at their destination as they exit, Grimlock issues an order, "Dynobots assist vice commanders." Grimlock looks at Trius his visor flashes to red and his face shield glows. Grimlock transforms and races towards Trius who is engaged with the _AEDC_. He hits a ramp like hill and launches towards Trius the front claw of his vehicle mode opens. He hits Trius clamping down on his shoulder while returning to bot mode.

"YOU!" Trius fights to shake Grimlock's grip. Grimlock roars slamming his free fist into Trius chest and face. His claw scrapes and slips off freeing Trius. The former Prime uppercuts Grimlock sending him flying and crashing on his back. Both bots surprised at the action, Trius shoulder heals instantly. At the sight of it Trius notices, "Plasma." He whispers to himself. He looks at a destroyed AA cannon he rushes to it and rips open its plasma core and absorbs it.

Grimlock rises to his feet shaking off the blow he tackles Trius but is tossed aside like a maintenance bot. Frustrated Grimlock opens his hands "_**VESSURE!**_" his broadsword beams into his hands glowing white fueled by plasma. "Me Grimlock end you."

"Bring it, simpleton." Trius eggs him on. Grimlock roars and charges at him. He swings the broadsword and Trius catches its blade and absorbs its energy. The sudden revelation of what just occurred dawns on Grimlock.

"Uh oh." Grimlock groans as Trius cannons come down glowing white hot.

"You said it." Trius fires sending the vanguard flying back…stasis lock. The other Dynobots rush in only to be taken down as Trius releases his vengeance on every bot and human that stood in his way.

"Jazz ,fall back and regroup." Torrence orders as he fires another shot from his _Widow Maker_, direct hit but no effect.

"Agreed, Que, Springer cover us." Jazz replies and commands Que and Springer who oblige.

"Rodimus open up a GBT stat." Que adds on as he gathers most of the wounded both bots and humans alike.

"Understood." Rodimus hits a button on his forearm, just then "_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_" He looks up and sees Megatron, Dreadnaught and Sixshot land. He looks at Sixshot who stares back at him.

"Alright Autobots now watch how real warriors fight." Megatron states as he aims his cannon at Trius firing on him. Trius dodges and recognizes the Decepticon Overlord.

"You have something of mine bucket head." He hisses he moves to strike but is tackled by Sixshot in wolf mode. Using the momentum from the tackle he launches Sixshot in a ground roll like throw. Sixshot transforms into an armored assault car and races towards him as Dreadnaught leaps upon Trius. The former Prime pops up planting both feet into Dreadnaught's chest just as Sixshot zooms under him. The impact of Trius' feet slams Dreadnaught into Sixshot with Trius stomped on top of both of them. Trius backflips into the air charging his weapons but is broadsided by Megatron. Now airborne Megatron and Trius trade blows, curiously Trius wonders why he has not he taken him out yet? Grimlock was more of a match than the Decepticon Overlord. He hammer fists Megatron to the surface and does a self-diagnostic. _Power at 97% of 150%. _"_150%?_" Trius ponders the extra plasma energy he took from the human's AA cannons and Grimlock's broadsword gave his body an overall power boost. Only at the cost of rapid depletion he concluded as Megatron launched back into the air. Trius met the overlord head on and they continued their aerial ballet of doom.

"I figured you were not mat…" Megatron is cut off by a blow to his mouth by Trius, who then grabbed the Overlord and threw him back to the surface. Trius ignited his speed boosters and rammed into Megatron's back and fired his shoulder cannons. Megatron crashed into the earth like an asteroid. Trius landed and propped his foot onto Megatron's body and raised a fist in the air. Suddenly Sixshot transformed into a laser hand cannon and was fired by Dreadnaught as Megatron flipped over and fired his arm cannon plasma mode, both were direct hits a full power. Sixshot and Megatron's weapons were depleted of all power. "_Power restored to 200% maximum intake. Good day._"

As the blast smoke clears glowing blue optics and morbid laughter come from Trius starting from a low chuckle to a full blown psychotic craziness. "Impossible." Megatron states as Sixshot returns to bot mode.

"Oh but it is." Trius laughs.

"My cannon along with Sixshot should of off-lined you PERMANENTLY !"

"Yet I live!" Trius charges from the blast cloud and grabs Megatron's neck and crushes it. "Give me back my property and I will let you return to your forces. Refuse and I send you back in PIECES!"

"What…are…you…"

"I AM THIS UNIVERSE'S DEITY!" Trius hisses as he fires two white hot shots from his thermal rifle at Sixshot and Dreadnaught without moving his optics from the overlord. "Now give me my mace back fool." Megatron's optics flash "_**VESSURE!**_" the mace beams from subspace in his hand and he slams it into Trius' temple releasing his hold on him. Trius falls to the side.

"NO OBEY ORDERS MEGATRON!" Megatron shouts and slams the mace into Trius' face once. The second attempt Trius catches it and the mace changes from glowing purple to red and rejects Megatron's grip. Trius rises as power from him flows into the mace.

"This weapon only has one master." Trius states and uppercuts the overlord with it launching him up and onto the ground, he then spins and slams the mace into Megatron's face…Terminal stasis lock! He rips his weapon from Megatron's face shaking the gore from it and walks over to Grimlock's broadsword. He picks it up and power flows from him to the broadsword reigniting it only with a green glow. He returns to Megatron, Dreadnaught charges and Trius' slices up diagonally with the broadsword. Dreadnaught falls to his knees and slides apart in two pieces as a blue light bursts and extinguishes from them; they hit the ground and turn death grey. Sixshot optics widen and he falls to his knees, his mind flashes back to his former comrades and their abhorrent fates; they flash before him in a morbid slideshow.

Filled with rage he transforms into his wolf mode and leaps on Trius ripping into him with wild abandon. Trius throws him off and begins to beat on the Decepticon Warlord. The former Prime is unrelenting in his onslaught; Rodimus springs into action and diverts Trius attentions. Sixshot now running low on his emergency power sees his son being relentlessly attacked. The con part of him wants to take advantage of the situation, but the dominate father part of him wins over. Transforming to tank mode he charges taking out the former Prime's legs as Trius knocks Rodimus into stasis lock the last thing he hears is Sixshot saying, "GET OFF MY SON YOU FALLEN BASTARD!"

Trius bats Sixshot away then back fists him knocking him into stasis lock. Trius turns his attentions back to Megatron. "As I said before this weapon has only one master. And like I said before that I will send you back to your forces in PIECES!" Finishing his last statement he brutally rips Megatron apart limb from savagely ripped limb, using the mace and broadsword as cutting tools. Surprisingly Megatron does not turn death grey for his emergency procedures kick in and spare his spark.

Everyone who remains online and alive are appalled at the utter savagery of Trius. Many hardened human soldiers vomit in disgust. "_Power at 80%_" Trius internal systems tell him, he then looks at them "Gather your dead and wounded and leave I claim this area as my own. Return and I will destroy you quicker then as planned." He looks at the fallen Dynobots but Que as already gathered them. Torrence looks on helpless. Trius truly was a force to be reckoned with. He swears to himself he will be stopped no matter the cost.

_Autobot HQ_, Torrence and company arrive at base defeated. The Autobots suffer great losses and are now running at 45%. Luckily if anyone could call it that given their dire situation, Que was still functional preventing a loss of a medical officer. Torrence ordered him to repair the Dynobots starting with Grimlock first. Torrence then assesses their status, without Optimus Torrence was beginning to feel pressure. He needed silence to gather his wits about him but time did not permit that.

After assigning tasks to the remaining functional bots he took Rodimus aside. "Suggestions vice commander." Torrence inquired trying to keep composure in this ghastly of situations. Rodimus was taken back it was the first time since his arrival almost five stellar cycles ago that anyone besides his own crew referred to him by rank.

"We get up, we endure, we overcome." An all too familiar voice booms behind them. They both do an abrupt about-face to their awakened Prime. Standing at attention waves of relief flow through them both as they saluted Optimus Prime had returned.

"Admiral" Torrence stated as he struggled to maintain composure his brother had come back to them.

"Prime." Rodimus shared Torrence's feelings of relief as Optimus walked towards them.

"At ease vice commanders." Optimus began, Rodimus nearly hit the floor as he went to parade rest, two times he had been called by rank and by his superiors no less. "I am back," says Optimus. "Now, it's time to give him what I like to call _The Business_!"

Rodimus asks, "But, Prime, how do we this?"

"This threat concerns both sides Rodimus." Optimus states with authority.

"Sir, with all due.." Rodimus is cut off by Optimus' raised hand.

"Your concerns are noted but we are left with little choice besides the Decepticons themselves are hurting now with Megatron down." Optimus states with steel in his voice, the admiral was not going to have it. This had to be done.

"Understood sir." Rodimus sighs looking at Torrence it was obvious he shared the same feelings as he grunted falling in line. Optimus looked at his vice commanders, he knew what they were thinking and quite frankly he had the same thoughts conflicting inside himself. However, he had little choice himself, it was either risk this planet and everyone on it or play devil's advocate.

The enemy of my enemy is my friend. That simple statement held a heavy truth deep within his spark as he opened a secure commlink to the Decepticon Warlord and his daughter Axis. "Axis come in, acknowledge."

_Nemesis Cove, Antarctica_, Optimus' transmission is played over and over. Axis sat on Megatron's throne she had to admit she felt powerful as she wagered wither or not to answer the commlink. With Megatron down she was in command till he recovered and every decision she made was being recorded and will and would be use against her when the overlord recovered. Her cold spark was also made heavy when reports came in that Trius Prime permanently off-lined The _Sargent Major of the Decepticons_ and Violen Jiger's son Dreadnaught. This loss struck her to the core; they had a relationship that they both knew would not last but remained close till his spark was extinguished.

With the thought of Dreadnaught's end won out and she answered her father. "Axis acknowledges father." Her voice was colder than ever over the commlink on the Autobots' side Optimus and his vice commanders were taken back. "State your business or get off the line I got a Prime whose death I must plan."

"I propose to help you in that endeavor." Optimus chimed to a perplexed Axis.

"10-09?" Axis replied unsure if her audios were malfunctioning.

"You heard me Axis." Optimus stated.

"You can help by staying out of my way…" Axis growled and was cut off.

"Come off it Axis. You're no match for him without my help. You saw what he did to your overlord." Optimus was done fooling around he knew what needed to be done Trius was unredeemable. As his optics flashed he heard nothing from Axis.

Still seated on Megatron's throne she knew her father was right, she did indeed needed him. The very thought caused involuntary spasms in her fists. "Time is of importance Axis, do we have a joint agreement or not? Acknowledge." Optimus said over the commlink with great steel in his voice. Axis hated to be in this predicament just as much as she hated her father.

"Agreed." She hissed, "What is your plan?" Optimus then laid it out for her it involved a three position front. The first being the frontline and first line of defense in _Michigan_ and _Ontario_ border the second was the _UNAS_ mainland from _Ohio _west to _Texas_ and the third and last line of defense was at _Autobot HQ_ in _Nevada_. Here the joint forces will make their final stand. Rodimus and Sixshot had the first line, Torrence and Astrotrain had the second line and Optimus and Axis would take the last line. Axis had to admit it was a good plan, though she just would not admit it to him. Optimus and Axis cut off the transmission then briefed their forces on what was come.

"Optimus what if…" Rodimus inquired his voice trailing.

"Then we go down like the warriors and Autobots we are plain and simple. We will not go down quietly and without a fight. Till all are one."

"Till all are one." Torrence and Rodimus echoed and exited the ark to meet the Decepticons.

_North Pole_, a solar cycle later, Trius arrived to a completed base of operations, one thing about the Constructicons they worked efficiently and quickly. A sound rumbled to the right of Trius. As the Fallen turned his head five bots shot through the ice. The Fallen's optics flashed as he recognized them. His Seacons survived planet fallen and had now taken five new Earthen Sea Animal forms. Snaptrap had changed from a Cybertronain sub-marauder to a giant sea turtle with cannons. Lobclaw took the form equivalent to a bot size lobster, his claws opened revealing plasma cannons and thermal blaster in the alt form's mouth. Overbite took the form of a manta ray with an electric kick. Kraken was a colossal squid that had rocket launchers hidden in his main arms and several surface to surface/air missiles, torpedoes, and depth charges hidden in the suckers of his multiple arms. Gulf was simply a moray eel with limbs and multidirectional laser arrays. Tentakill took the form of a Portuguese man-of-war complete with stunner and immobilizer tentacles.

Trius was impressed with their grotesque forms they would shock their foes giving them that extra edge in battle. They merged into Piranhacon; he simply stood his ground unaffected by the abomination in front of him. The combiner fired on him with its plasma cannon, instantly boosting his energy reserves to 200%. Trius laughed as he was engulfed in the blast. The combiner was taken back as was the Constructicons. Taking the remainder of the blast through his vents Trius smiled underneath his face shield. His shoulder cannons came down and returned fire hitting the massive combiner square in the chest. The impact was so great it cause Piranhacon to separate.

"You done?" Trius said simply as Snaptrap shook in fear and took a knee the other mirrored the gesture. "That's what I thought, arise." He commanded as Snaptrap arose he was struck down by Trius shaking him to his spark. "Do that again and I will end you. Am I clear?" Snaptrap shook his helm yes rapidly. "Good. I have an assignment for your team."

Three mega-cycles later, frontline, _Michigan-Ontario_ border, Rodimus and Sixshot stand back to back as Piranhacon continues his onslaught. "I guess now is as good as time as any since we might be off-lined." Rodimus said as he fired on the combiner and dodged a blast from him.

"What the slag are you talking about?" Sixshot states transforming into wolf mode and tearing into the combiner's right arm and was flung back to Rodimus.

"Why?" Rodimus asks catching Sixshot in a spin and shoots the combiner in the face...no effect.

"What?" Sixshot replies and goes into tank mode firing on Piranhacon's left leg. The combiner takes a knee and returns fire flipping Sixshot into armored car mode.

"Why, why didn't you tell me who you were?" Rodimus pushes strafing right unleashing a barrage of firepower. The combiner is tuff the warlord and the vice commander seem to have little to no effect on him.

"Seriously Rodimus you want to have this conversation now?" Sixshot crashes into the combiner's left leg then leaps into robot mode and lands on the combiners shoulder firing wildly into the left side of its face.

"Yes I am about to face the end I want to know." Rodimus shouts towards him and signals a wrecker, Springer to make a blast run.

"We still function son, get your head in the game!" Sixshot leaps off Piranhacon's shoulder taking to the air assisting Springer. The warlord signals his Insecticon armada to swarm the combiner and feast.

"When you surrendered to me on Paradon was it because I was your son?" Rodimus asks as the Combiner releases Overbite , his left arm to take out Springer, he does so successfully. "SPRINGER!" Rodimus shout as the triple changer crashes in a fireball.

"I am not having this conversation!" Sixshot transformed into his gun mode and was caught by Rodimus. "Don't let up take out his joints!" Rodimus fires Sixshot taking out Overbite.

"That's it!" Rodimus shouts in jubilation pointing at Overbite then at Piranhcon.

"What?" Sixshot growls at the sudden change in his son's voice.

"When he's combined he has an over shield over his limbs." Rodimus points out.

"Well let's find that emit…" Sixshot is cut off as the combiner bats him out of Rodimus' hands. The combiner then stomps on him with a twist…Terminal stasis lock.

"FATHER!" Rodimus shouts! "Rodimus to all units fall back to second wave." Rodimus shouts through a joint general frequency com-line. He grabs Sixshot's body and goes through a ground bridge tunnel. As he did the other followed suit, Piranhacon left nothing unscathed in his wake.

_Ohio-Kentucky_ border, several mega-cycles later, Grimlock gets briefed on the Piranhacon situation by Rodimus. "Over shield…Coward."

"Or clever big guy." Rodimus chimes.

"Me Grimlock know what to do. Dynobots transform and combine!" Grimlock ordered as he went into vehicle mode and opened up as the other Dynobots took their places and combined to form Stronghold. Rodimus took position on the main cannon. As Scalpel took positions on the other turrents, Grimlock didn't like cons using him but he had a fair grasp on the situation at hand.

"Grimlock here they come. All forces fire at will!" Rodimus ordered and they unleashed a volley of laser fire and concussion rounds. Piranhacon dodged the concussion rounds and took the laser fire to which had no effect.

"Waspinator say warp ammo needed." Waspinator hisses.

"I would agree any one got any?" Rodimus stated to a chorus of "no's" "Well then slag!" Rodimus looked up "Great what now?" as a shadow loomed over them. "_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_"

"Constructicons unite!" Scrapper shouts as the six bot transform and combine into…

"We are Devastator!" the huge combiner bellows.

"Go to hell!" Scalpel says in unison the rest of the forces echo his thoughts in agreement.

"Such foul language. Allow me to clean your dirty little vocal processors." Trius says nonchalantly. Rodimus grits his teeth and fires on Trius who absorbs the blast.

"Your weapons are plasma aren't they big guy?" Rodimus sighs.

"Me Grimlock sorry." Grimlock says sheepishly.

"For what it's worth Grimlock, I count it an honor to fight by your side." Rodimus cuts off his optics and cringes.

"We not dead yet Rodimus. Dynobots disengage." Grimlock orders as Rodimus and Scalpel exit off Stronghold and the Dynobots return to bot modes. "Soundwave scan complete?" Soundwave from orbit above earth acknowledges and downloads the frequency to the Dynobots weapons. They fire on Piranhacon causing him to separate then they fire on Devastator who takes a knee. From above Soundwave fires his orbital laser on Devastator putting him on his back.

Calculating the blast trajectory Devastator fires his hand cannon taking Soundwave out of orbit and crashing to _Earth_. "Rodimus to all forces we make our stand here! We cannot let them get to line three!" Rodimus rallies the troops. "Grimlock take care of Devy over there. I got a bone to pick with them." Rodimus points at Snaptrap, Grimlock flashes his visor to red and moves on the Constructicons.

"This should be interesting. Seacons prove your worth." Trius commands and the seacons shriek in acknowledgement. They charge Rodimus who responds with a barrage of laser fire from his forearms. He takes out Lobclaw and Gulf, then rolls over Tentakill slicing his immobilizer tentacles with his sword. He returns his sword to subspace and slams a right haymaker into the jaw of Snaptrap. Following through and rolling over him Rodimus german-suplexes him then rolls on top of him and commences to cave his face in…stasis lock.

Over with Devastator Grimlock and his Dynobots merge into Stronghold and the wreckers mount the battle base and fire upon the Constructicon combiner. Torrence and Astrotrain arrive with reinforcements. Astrotrain opens and Blitzwing, Starscream and his seekers pour out. Skylynx releases Bluestreak, Smokescreen, and the rest of the Autobot POWs. They engage Devastator and take him out. They look around and Trius is gone. "Commander Trius evaded us!"

"Find him! NOW!" Rodimus commands thoroughly frustrated. Torrence and few other flight capable transformers scatter north east, south and west. "Report!" Rodimus growls to a chorus of negative findings.

"Rodimus head back to base." Torrence states with a shutter grunt.

"What?" Rodimus questions.

"All forces back to _Autobot HQ_!" Torrence orders over the comm as he and the flyers enter a GBT. Followed by the ground forces lead by Grimlock.

_Autobot HQ_, Nevada, Trius arrives tracking Optimus readings. "Face me my son!" he calls out to him with his mind. He then picks up a second reading, fembot. Inside the _Ark _Optimus and Axis grab their heads as they receive Trius message.

"Who is this guy?" Axis growls in pain.

"I don't know." Optimus replies as Trius calls out to them again. They exit heeding his call. Optimus and Axis look up at Trius.

"I see you spawned an offspring. Impossible I forged you." Trius states in revelation.

"Forged?" Axis looks at Optimus

"I rose from the _Well of Sparks_." Optimus replies coldly.

"No, I forged you, gave you part of my spark." Trius replies just as cold.

"No." Optimus states.

"Trius, omega, alpha three." Trius says and Optimus falls to his knees as parts of his processor that were locked, open and reveal the truth. "You were created in my image." Trius says as Optimus grabs his head as a flood of old programming and memories pour out. "You were created to serve me." Optimus stops and goes into stand by.

"NEVER!" Optimus rises his full length his emerald optics flash. "I am an Autobot not a traitor like you!"

"Fool you are above this as am I." Trius hisses.

"No you serve only yourself you have lost your way." Optimus draws his fusion blaster and fires taking Trius out of the sky. Trius crashes into a plasma generator taking out the _Ark's_ power supply. _Power systems at 200%. _Trius blasts towards both of them Optimus meets him head on. "Your reign of terror ends NOW!" They slam fists and engage trading blows Optimus holds his ground but can only do so much against a fully powered Trius.

As they continue to battle Axis joins in stabbing Trius with her torture arm. Trius simply backhands her sending her into stasis lock. "AXIS!" Optimus calls out and rages against Trius pounding into the former Prime. With each blow images of the countless lives that were extinguished at his hands, add to his fury. Trius spins from a haymaker and round houses Optimus knocking him down. Trius then comes down with an axe kick to Optimus' back.

Just then Battlespear appears to witnesses the horror "Optimus!" The ambassador charges and slugs Trius off Optimus. As he falls he hits a secondary plasma generator reviving his power. Battlespear takes notice as Trius absorbs the energy, he charges tackling him out of the generator. They engage as the rest of the Autobots arrive and take notice of the battle at hand.

From the south of the base five military vehicles arrive and unload on the joint forces. They turn to face him but they transform and merge into Bruticus. They ignore them and turn towards the Autobot base and proceed to attack it directly. From inside the remaining forces stay as longs as they can but abandon base as it collapses around them. They exit as the _CSS-Ark_ explodes. "NOOOO!" Some Autobots cry out.  
>"Our home!" Bumblebee cries out "<em><strong>VESSURE!<strong>_" his fusion cannon beams from subspace he targets the center of Bruticus' chest and fires. Direct hit causing the combiner to separate into robot modes. The cannon overheats from the full powered blast as the yellow warrior drops it and rallies the others.

Over with Battlespear and Trius the two go at each other like gladiators during the human Roman Empire Era. Sparks fly as they trade blows, but just like Trius, Battlespear begins to feel the fatigue of battle. _Power at 100%,_ Trius' internal systems acknowledge the Fallen One needs a recharge as he spots another plasma generator. As he moves for it, the generator suddenly shuts down abruptly due to Optimus deactivating it. The Fallen One slams his fist into and only gets enough charge to be at 175% power.

Battlespear take notice and beams his spear from, subspace just as Grimlock shows along with the rest of the contingency force of the second frontline. Grimlock stops him with his forearm. Battlespear pauses as the Autobot Vanguard's visor burns deep crimson. "No, he Grimlock's" he says.

"You got it big guy." Battlespear says as Grimlock lets out a furious roar that shakes all stand around him.

"TRIUS!" Grimlock calls out "COWARD FEEL MY WRATH!" his voice is as loud and as powerful as the voice of Primus himself. The vanguard charges the Fallen One who all too eagerly meets him. Their fists clash and the impact is felt by both Autobot and Decepticon alike. "_**CLASH!**_" after brutal "_**CLASH!**_" echo throughout the mountains of _Nevada_. Trius draws Grimlock's broadsword but Grimlock disarms him and slams his fist into Trius' jaw. Grimlock is relentless in his attack the bloodlust from his past defeats at the former Prime's hand fuel his innermost being. His anger and rage is felt by the others.

Neither side engages them out of reverence and fear to be on the receiving end of their fury. Sparks and mech fluid fly as they pound into each other. "_**VESSURE!**_" Trius' mace beams from subspace and he strikes the side of Grimlock's helm with a great clash. The impact sends the vanguard flying, he lands and changes to alt mode and races back impacting Trius slamming him into the rubble of the _CSS-ARK_. The vanguard returns to bot mode and begins a brutal assault to the body and face of Trius Prime. Trius grabs the fists of Grimlock and flips him into the rubble and returns the favor each punch drives them further into the former site of _Autobot HQ_.

The others hear the battle inside and cautiously peer into the newly formed cave. Both sides cringe as the two warriors continue to trade blows each more brutal than the last. From their spectator perspective the battle is too close to call. Grimlock slams his fist into Trius solar plexuses as Trius slams his fist into Grimlock's face. Trius crumbles as Grimlock takes the hit like a champ and follows through flipping Trius onto his back. Trius recovers but Grimlock comes down with an elbow to the right shoulder dislocating it."_**CRUNCH!**_" Trius cries out as the others feel the impact with a chorus of "oooo's" and "ahhhs" Grimlock then grabs Trius injured shoulder and slams him into a wall causing some of the ceiling to come down. Then pulls him back and repeats the process several times. The final impact sends him through the wall into a natural cavern. Trius brings down his only functional shoulder cannon as Grimlock picks up the Fallen One's mace and throws it into the cannon both explode and are rendered useless and destroyed.

Grimlock moves in and halted by Optimus. "It must end now" Grimlock states.

"Agreed, but make it quick. Don't be like him. Rise above him Grimlock." Optimus states and lets him go. Grimlock agrees and stands before Trius who is on his knees swaying to and fro. Grimlock grabs his throat and lifts him to visor.

"Blast you, you moronic savage." Trius groans.

"Coward." Grimlock crushes his neck with one hand and pulls his head from the rest of his body with his other. He tosses the head aside and stabs his hand into the gapping hole where Trius' head was and grabs his spark chamber and pulls it out. With his massive hands Grimlock crushes it and extinguishes his spark.

Cybertron, _Macedonia bar_, a fembot collapses in a heap and is rushed to the nearest medical facility.

_Earth_, _Autobot Temporary HQ, Cowboys Stadium, Arlington, TX_, several solar cycles later, a memorial service is concluded for the lives lost during the Trius incident. Both Autobot and Decepticon as well as the _UEF_ is in attendance. For the moment a temporary cease fire is in effect out of respect for the dead. Megatron finishes a surprisingly humble speech in regard to his loss of Dreadnaught as well as those losses at Darkmount. After which various _UEF_ heads speak for those lost during that trying time. The atmosphere is very gloom, until Optimus steps up to the dais. He calls up Grimlock and his vice commanders as well as Lt. General Prowl. "My fellow Autobots and honorable members of the _UEF_ and Decepticons, the past several meta-cycles have been the darkest we have ever encountered while on _Earth_. I am grateful to all parties that fought bravely against our common threat." Optimus paused for dramatic effect. "With that said it is with great honor and privilege that I announce that I pronounce Grimlock of _Saar City_ my new vice commander and third in command." As Optimus finished a chorus of cheers resounded in glorious cacophony, Grimlock stepped forward and Optimus touched his vanguard symbol and it merged in a hybrid of the vice commander insignia and the vanguard insignia.

**Epilogue-** _**Optimus Prime log:**_

"_Its finally over, though I wish Trius could have been redeemed but alas what was done, was what was needed. Grimlock promotion was long over due, I know with a little more guidance I know he will serve our cause well. For now I will bask in our temporary cease fire agreement with vigilance and peace. From here starts a new day and a new chapter in all our lives."_

_**End.**_


	21. Storm Bringer

_**A/N:**_Okay after a long hiatus I am back bringing you new episodes of TFWZ. This episode I introduce a new player in my crazy universe. My friend at work suggested since the humans in my universe can take on Cybertronains why not add a human villian. yes I borrowed the title from IDW and yes the human elelment is sort of like MECH but you what ya'll need to get me some review slag it! :-) Please read and review party peoples! Let's move! Here we go! Get loose! Ya'll know! Reach for the sky up, party like our times up!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Storm Bringer<strong>_

_**Prologue:**__** TFWZ: Dusk**_

_**Situation Room, White House, Washington D.C**., "Very well see you there Mr. President." Optimus agrees and cuts off._

_"I can have troops surrounding the area in half an hour Mr. President. This "Admiral" tries anything…" a general proclaims before being cut short._

_"Stand down General. This Optimus Prime character is nothing like we ever seen. If he is what I think he is, then we have a chance to make first contact. I do not want to be viewed as a hostile. We have a chance to give this "Admiral" a view of the human race, and I will not have it look as though we are savages." Pres. David muses_

_"Sir, you seriously believe that the robot looking thing is an extra-terrestrial?" the general exclaims_

_"Look at the facts; he hacked into our firewalls like they were nonexistent during a meeting within the situation room. That's a close circuit unit, no bug on Earth from any of the other sects have that kind of tech. I know our security is the best, my friend Gomez Rodriguez, who crushed Microsoft and Macintosh built the thing. So yes I do believe we have ourselves an extra-terrestrial," Pres. David states as-a-matter-of-factly._

_"Given the facts, I am inclining to believe that now. Rodriguez's tech is superior to almost anything out there, whether known or in secret. I still recommend we lock down the port." The general agrees_

_"Agreed general, limit media to Internationals if the local media wants in tell them to watch CNBC or CNN." Pres. David states._

_"Media sir?" the general inquires._

_"If they wanted to be a secret they would have remained so." Pres. David concludes and makes his way to Air Force One. The President is stopped by an agent by the name of Lynch. "Mr. President we need to talk."_

"_Excuse me, Lynch is it? But I have other matters to attend to. Schedule..." The president was cut off._

"_We have five of them in custody." "Agent Lynch" replies adjusting his coat._

"_Come again?" The President states as he stops dead in his tracks, "Did you just say…"_

"_We have five of the extra-terrestrials currently in custody and had them for quite some time."_

"_Who are you and who do you represent?" The President asks "By the way, what's your real name I know Lynch is a cover."_

"_My name is of no matter, as for who I represent well you should be familiar with this." "Agent Lynch" answers and shows him his badge with a hawk head on it._

"_Blackhawk… I thought you all were disbanded? You and the rest of you perfidious self-absorb mercs. " The President replies with venom to a smirking "Agent Lynch." "**Blackhawk** was/is no better than the** CIA** was with your false loyalty to God and country."_

"_Tuff words from the grandson of our most prestigious agent." "Agent Lynch" smirks tilting his head slightly._

"_Least he had ethics and strong morals." The president said irked._

"_Yes, that was his only flaw." "Agent Lynch" states and is knocked down by the President's haymaker. "Lynch" retaliates but is countered by the President putting him in an arm bar. Secret Service Agents swarm but the President refuses to let go and dislocates "Agent Lynch's" shoulder then brings his heel to his face breaking his nose. He lets go and dismisses the SS agents._

"_That's for grandpa." The President states as he yanks "Agent Lynch" up by his collar. "Now give me your intel or I'll have my boys put you in the deepest darkest shithole I can find and throw away the key." "Agent Lynch" brushes himself off and aligns his broken nose with tear filled eyes. Reluctantly he briefs the President. "Area 51… so it is real as was the Roswell incident. Interesting."_

_**End Prologue.**_

_July 4, 1947: Roswell, New Mexico-_

A lone Cybertronain Disc Interceptor (_CDI_) lights up the sky and crash lands on the _Foster Ranch_ about 30 clicks outside the city limits. The CDI was being tracked since it entered the _Earth's_ _Atmosphere_ by the newly founded agency _Blackhawk_. The agency's top agents are called in to "_contain_" the incident. The lead agent is David Adam Gieraltowski under the personae "_Agent Lynch._" "Alright make sure your uniforms are on point, command wants this done by the numbers." He orders to a chorus of "yes sirs."

The CDI opens up and five Bots exit but are met by tesla coil weapons. The shock causes emergency stasis lock protocols. They all fall due to their systems unfamiliar with the planet's energies. _Blackhawk_ works quickly to tag and bag their objective, within the hour the scene is altered to look like a weather balloon crash.

_July 8, 1947- _

_Roswell Army Air Field (RAAF)_ Public Information Officer Walter Hunt in _Roswell, New Mexico_, issued a press release stating that personnel from the field's _509__th__ Bomb Group_ had recovered a crashed "_flying disk_" from a ranch near _Roswell_, sparking intense media interest. The following day, the press reported that _Commanding General of the 8__th__ Airforce_ (Roger M. Ramey) stated that, in fact, a radar-tracking balloon had been recovered by the _RAAF_ personnel, not a "_flying disk_." A subsequent press conference was called, featuring debris said to be from the crashed object, which seemed to confirm the weather balloon description.

The incident was quickly forgotten and almost completely ignored, even by UFO researchers, for group Major Jesse Marcel aka _Blackhawk_ "_Agent Sam_" who was involved with the original recovery of the debris in 1947. "_Agent Sam_" expressed his belief that the military had covered up the recovery of an alien spacecraft. His story spread through UFO circles and was being featured in some UFO documentaries at the time.

_February 1980_-

_The National Enquirer_ ran its own interview with "_Agent Sam_", garnering national and worldwide attention for the _Roswell__ Incident_.

Additional witnesses added significant new details, including claims of a huge military operation dedicated to recovering alien craft and the aliens themselves, at as many as **11 crash sites**, and alleged witness intimidation.

_Spring 1989_-

Former mortician Glenn Davis put forth a detailed personal account, wherein he claimed that "alien autopsies" were carried out at the _Roswell__ Base _the public simply brushed him off, no one really knew how close to the truth he really was.

_Present Day_-

_Blackhawk Secret Complex 51 (__**Area 51**__), Nevada_, alarms blare as several generators breakdown simultaneously and systematically. "We got security breaches on floors B1 to B16" "_Agent Sam_" reported as several holo-screens popped up from the dais he was standing on.

"What of _Project T.E.D_?" "_Agent Harold_" called out as he entered the room.

"Unknown" "_Agent Ikarus_" responded as he looked at a monitor on a wall tapping on some keys on its holo-keyboard

"Get down their now and secure _Project T.E.D_ on B16" "_Agent Tony_" shouted from the control room looking down at the agents on the main floor. "Explosions on floors B16…B15… Crap its coming for us. What the hell is going on gentlemen?"

Just then a final explosion is resounds and five transformers burst in scanning the vehicles in the room. The tallest one, Motormaster scans an M-289 NL with fusion cannons. The other four, Wildrider, Deadend, Breakdown, and Dragstrip scan vehicles surrounding the M-289 NL, a Fennek recon vehicle, Alvis Saladin, Ferret Mark 4 Slave, and a LMP-F1 concept.

"Argh these alt modes are atrocious" the bot who scanned the Fennek recon complained.

"Quiet Wildrider," the tallest bot barked, "They'll do for now."

"I don't think their half bad at least what I scanned fit me" the bot that scanned the LMP-F1 concept chimed as he returned to bot mode and twirled.

"That's because you scanned that racer vehicle Dragstrip" The bot that scanned the Ferret MK4 Slave.

"Don't hate, Breakdown, because I am the prettiest." Dragstrip raised a hand and looked at the tallest bot. "Motormaster, we need to contact Galvatron and recover our ship. " Motormaster concurred and looked at the bot who scanned the Alvis Saladin.

"Deadend return to bot mode that's an order." Motormaster commands as he moves towards Deadend ignoring the shots from _Blackhawk_ agents.

"No I refuse. I don't want to see what this alt mode did to me." Deadend growls.

"Well then make yourself useful and blast us out of this hole." Motormaster commands as Deadend acknowledges and rotates his turrent and blasts a wall clean open.

"Impossible! Fusion!" Deadend exclaims as the others stand in shock. They check their weapons, they're all fusion powered. They exit leaving nothing but devastation in their wake.  
>Before they leave Motormaster and Wildrider each toss a quasar grenade behind them. As they rendezvous with the others <em>Area 51<em> explodes in great fiery mushroom cloud. From above a light flares and falls to _Earth_. "_**BOOM!**_" From the impact crater Soundwave rises his full length. He looks at all of them, "I come to collect." He says through his synthesize voiced.

"The scrap you are. We…" Motormaster growls.

"I sprung you, I own you." Soundwave cuts Motormaster off.

"And Galvatron has mercy." Wildrider shouts and fires on Soundwave sending him spinning to the ground.

"You have our thanks." Dragstrip picks him up and throws him to Motormaster. Soundwave launches his droids from his chest.

"Eject. Operation: defensive measures." Soundwave commands and what seems like an endless supply of droids eject from his chest. They attach to the Stunticons and unleash wave after wave of firepower. The Stunticons shake off the droids as Soundwave attempts to hack their central processors. A defensive surge back feeds locking Soundwave out. The five bots slug various parts of Soundwave's being causing him to take a knee. Soundwave buckles down and then bursts outward as a plasma wave knocks the five bots away.

"Boss enough fooling around we need to get to our ship."

"Indeed, Dragstrip prepare for orbital bounce." Motormaster orders.

"You got it!" Dragstrip acknowledges and attempts to lock on to their ship. "Boss, umm."

"What?" Motormaster says with a raised optics.

"I cannot lock on to our ship." Dragstrip says with a slight stutter.

"Explain." Motormaster command and then scans for the ship. He detects it but in a million pieces. "OUR CDI! Its been destroyed!" Motormaster shouts and sets a different set of coordinates. He passes on his choice to the others in his team and orbital bounces followed by the others. Soundwave looks around, he can't trace them and warps back to Nemesis Cove.

Just outside _Roswell_, _New Mexico_, The Stunticons orbital bounce to where it all began. The five Stunticons download information on the planet now known as _Earth_ to them. To their surprise they find out that the civil war has spilled out on this planet. That Megatron and the current Prime, Optimus are on this planet as well.

"Galvatron would reward us if we brought him his spark chamber." Deadend mused.

"No." Motormaster says solemnly with crossed arms.

"What?" Dragstrip protested moving in front of Motormaster.

"No, we are not to touch him due to the bond." Motormaster declares pointing at Dragstrip with two fingers.

"But." Dragstrip is cutoff with back hand.

"No." Motormaster commands as his optics flash. Wildrider coughs as the Stunticon Leader turns his attention to his second in command. "Yes?"

"So, who do we side with? For the question is : Which enemy of my enemy will be our friend?" Wildrider states inquisitively.

"Who says we will pick a side? This planet is rich in resources for the true _Overlord of The Decepticons_, Galvatron, can use." Motormaster answers profoundly.

"First order of business?" Wildrider asks as his optics flash.

"I have learned of four other _Blackhawk_ _Bases_. Priority one is to obliterate all traces of them for what they did to us and our CDI." Motormaster states as his optics lock with each member of his crew.

"What of Galvatron?" Deadend inquires as Motormaster locks optics with him.

"We been gone this long, so he can wait a little longer till we take care of priority one." Motormaster explains, "Priority two we need to find/build a base of operations."

"Negative." Deadend states as Motormaster's optics burn enraged.

"What did you just say?" The Stunticon Leader his with venom in his voice.

"Priority two is to change these grotesque alt modes for something with more finesse and better suited for us. I detest these blunt instruments." Deadend fires back in boldness.

"Damn you all and your vanity to the pit, but very well be quick about it!" Motormaster gives in, with frustrated understanding.

"Boss I think I found a base prebuilt by, get this, Trius Prime!" Wildrider exclaims as he downloads satellite images.

"When and where?" Motormaster orders.

"Recently about 3 meta cycles ago, As for Trius well the vanguard got him. The location is at this planet's north pole." Wildrider reports to pleased Motormaster.

"10-04 enough chat. Lets go." Motormaster ordered and transformed and head for the nearest highway followed by the other four.

As they made their way out of _New Mexico_ entering _Texas_ headed towards _Midland_, Wildrider is passed by a deep purple Lamborghini Ankonian. "Oh that will do." Wildrider muses and scans it reformatting himself into its exact clone. Deadend growls for he wanted to scan it but wasn't quick enough. They enter the city and Breakdown spots a Chrysler Crossfire, deep cherry almost wine color.

"I love your curves and your color more" Breakdown says as he scans it and takes its form. They enter the downtown area and Deadend separates from the group and goes through a wall of an auto show. The spectators scatter and Deadend spots what he came in for.

"Oh yes you will do nicely!" Deadend chimes and scans a Chrysler ME four-twelve. His body reforms and he transforms to bot mode admiring himself on the jumbo screen. "Oh yes indeed." Ignoring the humans he exits the auto show to the whirl of charged weapons belonging to Torrence, Broadside and Battlespear. "Oh scrap."

"You said it, now if you'd be as 'so kind and surrender." Battlespear smirks to the approving grunts of Broadside and Torrence. Deadend spots his compatriots behind them, he rolls "_**VESSURE!**_" automatic assault rifles beam from subspace into Deadend's hands. He fires and strafes as blast after fusion powered blast pours out of his weapons.

"Slag how did he get fusion tech?" Broadside calls out Torrence simply flashes his optics from his deathmask takes aim and fires his _Widow Maker_. Direct hit to Deadend's right arm followed by another to his left, disarming him.

"Argh!" Battlespear growls as Motormaster and the other Stunticons fire upon him. "Enemies at our 6. Ragh! Their fusion powered." Torrence, Broadside and Battlespear stand back-to-back-to-back and return fire as the Stunticons circle them.

"Stunticons merge to form Menasor!" Motormaster calls out and leaps into the air in a new alt form he spotted from passing an_ UNAS Base_. The others follow suit Wildrider and Dragstrip form the arms and Deadend and Breakdown form the legs and feet.

"Great another combiner." Broadside grumbles.

" Yeah we can never catch a break." Battlespear adds as he combines with his trailer becoming a head shorter than Broadside. Torrence shakes his helm grunting.

"Fan and surround." Torrence orders dodging blasts coming from the huge fusion battle rifle. Broadside takes the left and Battlespear the right, the two heavy hitters tackle Menasor and slam their fists into the jaw and side of the combiner. It merely dazes the combiner and it retaliates by jumping in the air and hits both attackers with a split kick. The move is both shocking and effective as both Autobots fall as the combiner back flips and soccer kicks Torrence into a building. Torrence hits and falls face down, "Ouch." The vice commander groans and pushes up to his feet the deathmask retracts and he coughs up mech fluid and wipes it from his mouth. The _Widow Maker_ charges as Torrence sets it to the fusion setting, the tube connecting from the back of the hilt and to his back glows and changes from blue to a burn yellow-orange.

"Full Power." Torrence commands as he takes aim and fires. Menasor moves suddenly and the shot burns into his shoulder and drips white hot dross. Torrence takes a knee the shot fired was powered by his own energon. "Missed!" he curses as his body recalibrates adjusting to the lost energon.

Menasor clenches his teeth and grasps his shoulder the wound burns his hand. Taking advantage of the combiner's momentary lack of full concentration, Battlespear and Broadside charge. Battlespear draws his spear and stabs it upward through the side of Menasor and rips outward. Broadside draws a weapon and thrusts into the wound and fires! The blast causes a chain reaction within the combiner causing separation.

Motormaster grips his right side and right upper thigh the injury prevents him from combining again with his other troops. The others surge from the feedback from the injury. Their optics fritz and spark for a few cycles then recover. Motormaster draws his fusion sawed off shotgun takes aim, fires unloading onto Broadside's back. The giant transformer falls to his knees as Motormaster fires again removing an arm…Stasis lock. Battlespear launches his spear into Motormaster's chest, the Stunticon Leader falls back on his knees the spear sticking out to the sky.

The others fire at Battlespear and he falls from fusion power and lack of rest. Torrence is the last one standing and recalibrated the vice commander takes out Breakdown and Dragstrip depleting his _Widow Maker_ permanently. "Scrap my baby is out." Torrence growls "_**ERUSSEV!**_" the _Widow Maker_ returns to subspace. Torrence flashes his deathmask's optics he launches his directional small prop at the reminder Stunticons. They dodge and the prop returns to the vice commander.

"Prepare for orbital bounce. Deadend get the others," Wildrider commands as he fires on Torrence. It's a direct hit, the vice commander falls barely holding on to consciousness while Deadend gathers his fallen comrades and they warp out.

"Torrence to base." The vice commander begins as warning alarms and statuses flash in his heads-up-display or HUD.

"Go ahead vice commander." Maj. Springer responds through the commlink.

"Unit down request evac." He replies as sparks and static plague his HUD.

"10-04 what happened out there?" Maj. Springer acknowledges and inquires further.

"New…cons…combiner…." Torrence states and blacks out stasis lock as base asks him to repeat his status.

_Autobot Temporary HQ_ on board the _Longbow, Dallas, TX_ an ultra-cycle later… Rodimus and Torrence stand outside his office which is now commandeered by Optimus Prime. A bell sounds and the doors open, Optimus tells Rodimus to wait outside. Rodimus nods and Torrence enters. "First off, are you alright?" The Prime starts. His vice commander nods. "Good, you were smart about taking Battlespear and Broadside with you. No casualties, however there were several injuries to the humans." Torrence starts to object but Optimus raises a hand. "It was to be expected vice commander, the only fault I see was that you didn't call for extra back up when you realized these new Decepticons acquired fusion tech, that was foolish on your part." Torrence grunts acknowledging his mistake. "Torrence I know your team was powerful but this could have turned out worse. This aside tell me about these new arrivals." Optimus leans back on his chair. Torrence nods and reports his findings. "So are these cons familiar to you?"

"Barely, last I encountered them they sided with Galvatron. I assume they still hold loyalty to him." Torrence replied solemnly.

"Anything else?" Optimus inquires.

"Yes, that same encounter I remember Galvatron sending them on an exploration mission. I have a hunch…" Torrence is stops as he sees optics may share his thoughts.

"I believe I share your hunch. I'll investigate it further thank you. You're dismissed vice commander." Optimus muses, Torrence nods and exits. "Teletran 2: Full privacy mode and open an encrypted commlink to President Gieraltowski.

_North Pole_, _abandoned Trius Prime Base_, Deadend finally arrives with Dragstrip and Breakdown. "Greetings Deadend, so glad you could join us." An icy cold voice calls from behind him. Deadend draws his weapon and quickly does an about-face and launches backwards. He fires a barrage of fusion power shots. Megatron takes a hit and dodges the rest and returns fire. The shot hits its mark and Deadend gets launched in a corkscrew. The Stunticon lands and grabs his chest his chest armor melts on to his hand.

"Scrap that stings!" Deadend curses and sees Wildrider in energon bonds. His optics flash as he's sees Soundwave coming for him. "WE told you before." Deadend begins and Wildrider breaks his bonds as his lock pick kit retracts back into his hand.

"Thanks for the assist but that's it!" Wildrider smirks and fires on Megatron and Soundwave. For the next ultra-cycle they battle its con against con, "Our loyalties do not lie with you, we serve the true overlord, Galvatron!"

The name strikes Megatron like a scraplet being withheld its food source. Megatron tells Soundwave to stand down. "You failed to mention Galvatron general." The overlord hisses grabbing Soundwave by the throat.

"Name was deemed not necessary to mention." Soundwave chirps out in Cybertronain shorthand.

"Your logic is flawed, back to base." Megatron throws Soundwave to the ground in release.

"Troops are found in treason by own admittance." Soundwave reasons

"Negative, they serve him and the cause not me, I cannot touch them nor can our forces." Megatron growls remembering the bond he was forced into by its namesake.

"Statements do not compute." Soundwave replies rubbing his neck.

"Compute this: you continue to attack them you will be deal with by me personally. Stand down." Megatron reprimands Soundwave then looks at Wildrider. "Interfere with any of my operations or my forces you will be treated as traitors against The Decepticon Cause. The bond will not save you then nor from my hand. Is this understood?" Megatron decrees as it finally computes to Soundwave.

"Crystal." Wildrider replies as Megatron and Soundwave warp out. The Stunticon second in command assists Deadend taking his compatriots into the abandoned base. The duo drag their fallen comrades to the medical bay. As they enter and activate the power, Devastator and Piranhacon surround them.

"Case you didn't get the memo. Megatron…" Wildrider growls to the chuckling combiners.

"We do not serve him, nor any one." Devastator laughs evilly as Piranhacon echoes his laughter.

"Yeah, not after Trius fell." Piranhacon states as he stops laughing and his optics flash.

_White House, Oval Office_, President Gieraltowski rubs his temples behind his desk. He just got off the phone with _Blackhawk_ Command the conversation replays echoing in his head.

"_Project T.E.D escaped and BSC 51 has been compromised and devastated._" "_Agent Sam_" _says as he coughs up blood to a wide eye president._

"_Tell me the sat feed that I am seeing is not._" _The president pauses and replays the feed over and over._

"_It is Mr. President I'm sorry._" "_Agent Sam_" replies. The last thing the president heard was the sound of a glock 9mm firing and snapping back to the present.

"_Why didn't I tell him? How do I explain that we were in possession of five Decepticons?_" His thoughts plague him as he looks at the monitor. On the other end of the incoming transmission is Optimus Prime. "_By now he knows or at the very least suspects and rightly so._" He hits the answer button and Optimus face pops up with a stoic gaze.

"David." Optimus begins and the president already knows what is coming.

"Optimus." David replies maintaining a cool façade outwardly while cursing himself internally.

"Care to explain or are you going to do this the hard way?" Optimus inquires; the question however sounds more like a statement.

"You had yet to gain my trust." David begins for there was no use in denying or dragging on with misdirecting banter.

"Understandable, but what kept you from telling me after I gained it?" Optimus says once again his words sounding more statement than inquiry.

"There was so much to…" David was cut off by an infuriated Optimus.

"So you willingly continued to commit this atrocity. Decepticon or not, they were Cybertronians." Optimus' optics flashed as he struggled to maintain his anger, though the president was in the wrong he still was his friend and ally.

"To us they were…" David trails off for he knew there was no use in justifying himself the Admiral was in the right.

"Robots? They are sentient beings! Life forms! David what the hell were you thinking?" Optimus asks with a raised voice. David simply looks downcast and Optimus repeats his question with steel and a lowered voice. David looks at Optimus and shakes his head.

"Optimus I don't know how to answer your question. I know my actions in this matter were in the wrong. I can only humbly ask for your forgiveness not only as the leader of my nation but more than anything as your friend. Optimus please believe me." David states humbly.

"Tell me about _Blackhawk_." Optimus states.

"All will be uploaded to your personal database." David replies.

"Then yes. David is there anything else you need to tell me? Any more surprises?" Optimus further inquiries not wanting to be caught off guard again.

"Optimus to my knowledge no, if anything else from here pops up I know nothing of it I swear." The president replies truthfully and Optimus knew it not only from the scans of his friend he had been taking during their conversation but he felt it in his spark. Before Optimus punches out President David is true to his word and uploads all his data on _Blackhawk_.

Back at Trius' base, Wildrider and Deadend are pinned against a wall with their comrades-in-arms down they're only at 2/5s power.

"Give us one good reason why not to scrap you right now," Piranhacon growls. Deadend doesn't answer he simply draws his weapon and fires the shot is absorbed into his over shield. Wildrider takes notice and adjusts his shotgun from regular ammo to warp ammo and fires. The blast rips part of Piranhacon's face. Devastator is taken back in shock; Deadend takes advantage of this and tosses an EMP shock mine at him. The mine attaches to the combiner magnetically and goes off separating them and sending them into stasis lock.

Piranhacon recovers but separates due to his targeting systems malfunctioning in combine form. As he separates Wildrider and Deadend charge and fire on them in mid transformation, they stasis lock three Seacons and engage the last two Kraken and Snaptrap. Strafing in opposite directions they take out Kraken. Crossing in an "X" formation they charge Snaptrap and strike with haymakers into the Seacon Leader's face. The impact flips Snaptrap face down. Before he can recover they come down with elbows dead into the center of his lower back. "_**SNAP!**_" Snaptrap's spinal linkage shatters as the upper part of his torso comes up as Deadend recovers in a spin to his feet and soccer kicks the Seacon Leader's head. "_**CRUNCH**_" "_**RIP!**_" "_**ZZZZRRT!**_" Snaptrap's head effectively snaps off and dangles from cables on his back… Stasis lock critical.

Releasing and taking in air through their cooling vent the two Stunticons scan the area back to back making sure the room was secure. Satisfied with their scans they take their fallen comrades into the medical bay and begin repairs. Several mega-cycles later Wildrider who also serves as the team medic, does all he can for them and places them into the CR bath.

"What of the combiners we disabled?" Deadend inquires as he assists Wildrider with clean up.

"They could serve us well huh Deadend?" Wildrider responds and discovers a replicator and orders a stiff energon drink.

"Indeed shall I reprogram them or should we give them a chance to join us?" Deadend muses at the thought of reprograming. He too orders up a stiff energon drink and takes a seat.

"After the beating we served them, I am sure they will make the right decision." Wildrider concludes and takes the seat in front of Deadend. The two Stunticons muse about the battle they fought with the combiners. If they could of formed Menasor neither one of the gestalts would have stand a chance.

_Nemesis Cove, Antarctica, Megatron's Office_, The Decepticon Overlord sits down behind his desk with V.J. in his hand. "Log start." He commands and his office goes into full privacy mode. "Galvatron, that's a name I never wanted to hear again in my life cycle or any life cycle for that matter. Of all names, Galvatron that name still tastes like bad energon on my lips. These _**storm bringers**_, these Stunticons; they have brought bad omens to my front door step. " Megatron pauses and sets V.J. on his desk and picks up a glass of stiff energon. He leans back in his chair and nurses it. "What even more irritating is the fact that I cannot touch them! Due to your namesakes slagging bond. "

He points his index digit from the glass he is holding at V.J. The penguin chirps and looks at his master, Megatron swears he saw the thing smile. "Galvatron, the day I took away your chance…." Megatron pauses his memory "Downpour… that white VTOL Air Hammer transformer… he's the Autobots' Vice Commander, he may have changed his color but… what's his name…Torrence!" Megatron pauses and slams his drink on the desk spilling it. V.J. moves towards but Megatron stops him before hand and puts him in his aquarium. "I may be able to use this to my advantage."

"Fat chance." A deep voice echoes in the office. "The Autobots are already aware of his past." Megatron instantly knows who it is.

"Show yourself Sixshot!" Megatron growls and shouts.

"I would but I am not really here my lord. Soundwave isn't the only expert in communication espionage. However do go on with your log my liege." Sixshot muses chuckling to himself.

"I recommend you cut your antics or." Megatron threatens with steel in his voice.

"Or what? Make good on that and you will see that Galvatron is not the only one you will have to worry about. You will see civil war within your own ranks. Humm, I have heard of this Galvatron, maybe I should seek him out and bring him here." Sixshot muses to himself aloud.

"Do that or start a mutiny and your son will die the most heinous of deaths and before your own very optics. I know Rodimus is your son Cervantes." Megatron states with venom in his voice.

"My name is Sixshot, Cervantes is dead as will you be if you touch my boy." Sixshot threatens.

"Then remember your place warlord. Cyber spike 3." Megatron commands and surge back feeds and hits Sixshot knocking him out cold in his quarters. Megatron hears a thud smiling to himself "Continue log." He types in a few commands and seals all communication ports no matter how small off. "Seems I must tighten up my private access ports. Torrence I wonder if he still bares grudge after all this time? Mostly likely so, the weak always hold on to such things. As for the Stunticons, I could use a combiner on my team; I sought out the ones that blasted Trius Prime brought to no avail…for now. A storm has indeed arrived but it is I who will steer it. End Log." Megatron concludes and calls Bombshell to his office.

_**END.**_


	22. Catalyst

**_A/N:_ **This is a start of a new story arc called _Blackhawk and the Insecticon Rebellion._This story was also co-written by my buddy who wrote the season finale in Vol.1 called: _**Rivals. **_As always please read and review!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Catalyst<strong>_

_Negev Desert, Israel, New Jerusalem_, Sixshot has taken Bumblebee and Mirage hostage, his Insecticons surround them until he…it shows up. The Insecticons part like the Red Sea and it enters lubricant and cyber-venom dripping from its mandibles rapidly opening and closing before them. The bot is more creature than Cybertronain and it is looking at the hostages as though they are its next meal.

Closer and closer it comes towards them the lubricant and cyber-venom start to foam around its mandibles as it stops within inches of the Autobots. Both have only heard of this creature in tales bots tell their younglings to get them to recharge without fuss. That tale is now realized to be far more tamer than the nightmarish reality before them now; "I zzhall szzart with the little one first, first. An appetizzer before the main courze, yezzz Wazpinator like that." The creature says in an eerie stuttering tone it makes a stuttering hiss type slurping sound as he finishes his statement.

The sergeant major and the 3rd Officer of the _Longbow_ cringe but stare coldly into the creature's optics. "_**SLASH!**_" Waspinator comes down with his claws diagonally across Bumblebee's face. Mechfluid spurts upwardly and towards Waspinator splashing his face, hungrily it laps up the mechfluid as he off-lines his optics in a flutter looking upward. "Yezzzzz, more, more Wazzzzpinator wantzzzz more." Waspinator howls.

"Bumblebee! You sick scrap! Leave him alone!" Mirage proclaims as Waspinator slashes his chest horizontally and bathes in its burst of dark neon pink mechfluid. He moves in licks the wound and sucks on it hungrily like a fly on a rotting corpse. Bumblebee tackles Waspinator off his mentor. The creature recovers and leaps upon him and bites into his right shoulder, his mandibles crush and pierce into the flesh-like "metal" endo-skin. Cyber-venom flood Bumblebee's internal systems causing painful paralysis, his optics surge and blur as Waspinator ingests his mechfluid and chews away at armor and soft "metal".

"BUMBLEBEE! HAVE A GO AT ME YOU VILE CREATURE FROM THE PIT!" Mirage shouts and curses as he is held down by the other Insecticons and forced to watch his protégé fate.

The poor 3rd officer cannot even scream from the pain do to his vocal processor being temporarily seized from the cyber-venom. A sudden shock goes through both bots as Waspinator and Bumblebee convulse in pain. Waspinator lets go and continues to convulse on the ground kicking up sand and screaming.

"You disgust me the lot of you." A voice booms from the shadows of their temporary base of operations in some ruins. "How many times must I repeat myself to you all." The voice receives a face as he steps into the light. Its Sixshot with a remote in his hand with its button pressed down. His optics flash a bright blue, "You cannot touch the hostages unless our demands are not met."

"They are Autobots, bots, bots." Kickback states transforming to his locust form and fluttering his wings hostilely.

"Who cares what condition, dition they're in, in." Shrapnel adds with a hiss.

"It does to me simpletons; you all knew what working with me was like eons ago when I saved your worthless hides from Zarak's mind control." Sixshot points out with steel in his voice.

"Now who's in control, control." Shothole growls fluttering his wings as well only in bot mode in discontent..

"No one forced any of you. Every one of you willingly swore allegiance to me for the rest of your life cycles. I simply rescued you and was to be on my way." Sixshot fires back venomously.

"What choice had we, we. You had the ship and the only way off that world, world." Zaptrap fights back irritated.

"You fail to mention that I gave you all a choice to leave me every 50 vorns. Yet you all choose every time to stay." Sixshot points out.

"You hold our brother, brother against his will, will." Kickback growls leaping at Sixshot. He simply shuts him down by throwing him over his shoulder and slamming him on the ground.

"Your "_brother_" is unstable, a berserker. I release him he'll endanger all of you, me, and both factions. I have tried over and over to get him help, even as far as to take him to Torkulon; now that planet will take vorns to recover." Sixshot states growing ever the more pissed.

"Lies, lies." The Insecticons all chant, Sixshot fires shots in the air silencing them. They charge him and a barrage of shurikens are unleashed from the Decepticon Warlord. They hit their marks disabling them.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME!" Sixshot bellows. Bombshell fires a cerebro-shell but Sixshot catches it then crushes it. Bombshell grabs his head and is out cold. "Because you failed to stop Waspinator, I have to repair our hostage before this acts as a catalyst against me destroying my reputation and honor."

"Honor, honor that's all you ever care about, about. These are our enemies, enemies, they should be treated as slag, slag." Shrapnel hisses.

"That would make us no different than Megatron," Sixshot answers and then growls at the lack of respect he was receiving from his troops.

"We don't care, care. Only you, you." The Insecticons say in unison.

"So long as you're under my command you will do things my way! Don't like it you have 3 vorns left before you can leave. Now get out of my sight." Sixshot concludes as he grabs a med-kit and tends to Bumblebee. The Insecticons gather themselves together picking up Waspinator and Bombshell as they leave. "Once I get him stable I will tend to you sgt. major." Sixshot states not looking at him.

"Why?" Mirage inquires with steel in his voice.

"Excuse me?" Sixshot responds still not looking at him while he works on Bumblebee.

"Why? Why all this?" Mirage replies in further detail.

"To stay true to my word and my honor." Sixshot replies his answer is straight to the point.

"Funny this coming from a Decepticon, I guess there's still Autobot in you …." Mirage is silence by a backhand from Sixshot.

"Do not confuse my sense of honor for Autobot views or sympathies. Those died when your Prime left me on that savage world to die! I swore no harm would become of you two so long as my demands were met. Now because of that accursed Waspinator I must do this." Sixshot pauses and injects anti-cyber venom shots into Bumblebee then finishes dressing his wounds. "That will do for now but I must get him to the CR chamber." Sixshot picks up Bumblebee as if he were a youngling's plaything. He leaves and Mirage is alone with his thoughts.

"_I got to get us out of here. Think Mirage think._" Mirage ponders; he tries his bonds again and again testing their effectiveness. Mirage bends his wrist back and a lock pick kit extends from the base of his wrist. The pick enters the lock and a surge of electricity back feeds surging through the sgt major. He yelps but pulls through, "The next surge will fry your circuits, cease and desist." Sixshot booms from a makeshift PA system.

"_Now you've done it Mirage_." He chastises himself, "_Okay, anti-picking bonds, that means I cannot smash them or I'm toast. Alright Mirage ole buddy think, think, think._"

The _Longbow_, high above _Jerusalem, Israel_, Optimus is assembling a rescue team. "Arcee, Jazz, Springer, and Rodimus" As the Prime calls out their names they step forward without reserve or hesitation, "This is a simple infiltration/extraction mission. The four of you are to go in and get them out of there online or not."

"You got it Prime." Springer responds.

"10-04." Arcee adds.

"Sixshot wants our blueprints on the TWC and I have no intention of giving him what he wants. Is that understood? Rodimus you take lead on this for you're the expert on Sixshot and his minions and can could give us the edge we need."

"Understood, don't worry Prime we'll get them back." Rodimus nods and looks at his team and flashes his optics "No bot left behind."

"Whoo rah!" the others chant.

"Whoo rah indeed." Optimus echoes the chant. "Que, map center holo-projector" Optimus commands and the science officer acknowledges.

"The _Longbow_ scans put Sixshot and his merry crew here." Rodimus points at the _Negev Desert._ "In the ruins here, the internal tracker Bee and Mirage have has been very resourceful. Obliviously Sixshot hasn't discovered them yet, however we lost signal with Bumblebee."

"That's not good Red. Thought…" Jazz states to raised optics all around.

"Sixshot maybe ruthless, but he has always been true to his word. Doesn't necessarily mean his minions share his honorable disposition."

"True dat homie" Jazz instantly regrets his words.

"Jazz, not now and definitely not to a commanding officer." Optimus reprimands and face-palms slightly while getting approving nods from Arcee and Springer and a raised optic from Rodimus.

"Understood, my apologies vice commander, I was only adding levity to the situation." Jazz states Rodimus nods.

"Accepted, normally I would not mind levity but just not now Cmd. Sgt. Major." Rodimus acknowledges then returns to the map. "We enter the ruins at two points." Rodimus points at the back and to the right of the ruins. "Arcee, you and Springer enter here." He points to the back. "Myself and Jazz will enter through the right wait for my signal. Arcee since you're the fastest among us and team sniper get into position stat." Rodimus looks at Optimus who nods "Prime I request that we be…" Rodimus pauses as he sees that they're both on the same page.

"Evac'd by Skylynx, my thoughts exactly. Approved." Optimus states as Rodimus finishes his briefing. "May Primus grant you favor. Till all are one!" Optimus concludes as the others echo the ancient maxim.

_Negev Desert_, Rodimus and company sky jump from the _Longbow_ with gilders engineered by both Que and Wheeljack. "I don't see why we couldn't have ground bridged in?" Arcee says as she expands her glider getting caught in the updraft.

"Sixshot would have detected the ground bridge signature." Rodimus explains as he gets caught up as well.

"Point taken but why sky dive? I'm a helicopter after all." Springer agrees catching up to Rodimus.

"Too much noise." The vice commander says hesitantly as he makes his way to his rendezvous.

"Vice commander, you just wanted for us to glide in didn't you?" Jazz calls him on it, thoroughly enjoying the free fall and expanding of his glider. Rodimus narrows his optics. "Didn't you."

"Affirmative…" Rodimus concedes "Don't hate." The others just chuckle in amusement. "I liked skydiving back on Paradon."

"Rodimus, "liked" really…" its Springer's turn to call him out.

"Fine! I lived for it on my down time alright I admit it!" Rodimus shakes his head in chuckle.

"That statement barely covers it "_training exercise_" my ass. Jazz." Springer looks at him Jazz looks back. "I could never enjoy my off time because of his obsession. "_Higher take me higher_" Thank Primus we got Broadside when we did, Damn."

"Yeah cause then WE had even more fun." Rodimus turns the tables on his tormentor.

"Oh shut up and glide." Springer laughs as they split and head for their destinations.

The first to reach their rendezvous was Springer and Arcee as they landed. Arcee transformed to her motorcycle alt form and hit the ground rolling. Springer was right behind her transforming into his car mode. Returning to bot mode and using the momentum she launches into the air and onto the top of a ruin. "_**VESSURE!**_" Her sniper rifle beams from subspace and she looks through the scope spotting Mirage and Bumblebee. "Arcee to Rodimus I am in position awaiting orders." She whispers through the commlink.

"10-04. Jazz and I are in position wait for my mark and take them out by the numbers." Rodimus replies back.

"10-04 vice commander. Arcee out and on standby." Arcee cuts the commlink.

At the other rendezvous point Rodimus retracts his enhance vision visor. Using hand signals he motions to Jazz Mirage and Bumblebee's location. Jazz signals "_10-04._" With a thumbs up. "Arcee…Mark." He orders.

_Sixshot's temporary BO_, three mega-cycles later, the Insecticons hover around the repaired Autobot hostages buzzing hungrily. Sixshot arrives and looks at his chronometer, the deadline has passed. He raises his hand steady the Insecticons chatter, buzz, and vibrate in anticipation. Sixshot drops his hand "_**Pfft! SHATTER!**_" Mirage's bonds break and he immediately draws weapons and fires on Shothole, Salvo and Zaptrap. "_**Pfft! SHATTER!**_" Bumblebee now free but is swarmed by Kickback, Bombshell and Shrapnel. "_**Pfft!**_" Venom goes down out cold."_**Pfft!**_" Barrage goes down out cold! "_**Pfft!**_" the shot misses Chopshop "_**Pfft!**_" "_**Pfft!**_" Ransack's chest and head explode in a brilliant blue and white with fire mixture follow by turning death grey as he hits the ground. The other Insecticons track the shots and swarm to the point of origin.

"_**ERUSSEV**_" Arcee sends her sniper rifle back into sub-space and draws her fusion hand cannons. "Come get some 'cons!" She calls out and unloads on them. As they close in Springer hits them with repulsion forearm cannons diverting them away and up. "Thanks major!"

"Nothin' to it darlin'!" Springer chimes.

Back with Sixshot, Jazz and Rodimus have joined the fray. Rodimus tells Jazz to assist Mirage and Bumblebee. "Well here we are once again for another wild spin," Rodimus states drawing his newly forged Cybertronian Samurai Sword.

"Indeed my son." Sixshot replies drawing his cyber venom laced Katana and Konchi.

"I do not want to fight you father, surrender." Rodimus pleas.

"Nor do I my son but I will not surrender." Sixshot sighs.

"Don't make me do this father." Rodimus readies himself gritting his jaw.

"Give me what I want and you can take them and leave." Sixshot mirroring his son's actions

"I cannot, you know that. " Rodimus tries to reason.

"Very well, I will just have to strip it from your memory banks. Brace yourself." Sixshot hisses

"So be it!" Rodimus as they sheathed their swords.

They both drew their guns and fired at the exact same time. The explosion of their bullets colliding, sent them both flying backwards. Both suffered minor injuries.

Sixshot raised his swords and said, "It's obvious we are equally matched with the use of a gun. So, let's see how we fair with our swords. Let's do this according to both our code's traditions."

Rodimus said, "Fair enough." He drew his sword and they both charged at each other.

Rodimus' single blade collides with Sixshot's two swords, sending sparks flying through the air. One strikes and the other blocks. Sixshot swipes, but Rodimus dodges, delivering a flying kick to Sixshot's chest, but Sixshot manages to barely slice Rodimus' thigh. Rodimus counters by slashing his father's shoulder.

Sixshot pulls out three shuriken and throws them at Rodimus, who slices the first two, and dodges the third, but it barely sliced his cheek.

Rodimus calls out, "Why did you come back a Decepticon? You could've gone nomad or become special-ops, but you chose to become a traitor." He swiped at Sixshot's knees.

Sixshot jumped to avoid the slash and answered after he side kicked Rodimus to the ground. "I had no choice. My entire team was taken out and Optimus Prime left us to die. I knew he would be chosen to be our new leader. I could feel it. I could never serve him. Even if I did go nomad or anything else, I'd still have to answer to him." Sixshot pulled out two more shurikens. "That wasn't going to happen!" He threw both of them.

Rodimus bent down under them. Sixshot used the distraction to charge in. He sliced an "x" across Rodimus' chest. He lifted to slash down, but Rodimus blocked with his sword.

Sixshot said, "I am proud of you, son."

Rodimus exclaimed, "What?"

Sixshot explained, "No one had ever, ever, beaten me before. It was only you."

Rodimus growled in rage and pushed up, sending his father backwards. Rodimus realized there was condensation on his armor. The cyber venom was beginning to take its effect. He now knew that his father was just trying to buy some time. Rodimus braced himself, remembering his lessons. He could hear Sixshot regroup for another charge. He closed his optics and focused his mind. Sixshot leaped at him and started to swipe his swords, but Rodimus came up fast, swinging his sword, and cutting through Sixshot's swords then through his chest.

Sixshot fell on the floor clutching his chest. Rodimus was breathing heavily, but he raised his sword and said, "Yield."

Sixshot stood up slowly, still clutching his chest. He said, "I was wrong. We're not equally matched. You have surpassed me." He transformed into a jet and blasted off.

Rodimus called out, "Father," but then fell to the floor, the cyber venom taking its toll.

Back with Jazz he moves to assist the hostages, he spots Waspinator closing in on Bumblebee the lubricant and cyber venom leave a trail from the hole he crawled out of to the small bot. Recovered Venom and Barrage along with Zaptrap who was blasted back to Bumblebee engage them. Waspinator pushes Zaptrap aside tossing him into a ruin wall and through it. Jazz fires his blaster and shoulder missile; the shots hit the newly recovered Venom and Barrage which stasis locks him but re-knocks out Venom. The shots have little effect on Waspinator. "Bot you a whole lot of ugly and that just won't due." Jazz draws a kunai and chain then launches it into Waspinator's back the monster doesn't even notices he's stabbed. "GET OVER HERE!" Jazz yells but is pulled in instead.

"Pathetic Autobot, Wazzpinator zzzay your nexxxt on the menu-nu." Waspinator buzzes grabbing the chain and rolling it up three turns then slamming Jazz into a wall. Mirage uses the distraction to come around Waspinator. He leaps into the air "_**SHNK!**_" a forearm blade extents outwardly and he comes down with a bladed elbow. It stabs into Waspinator's right shoulder blade. "_**RIP!**_" The blade tears through armor and flesh-like "_metal_" as mechfluid spurts out in streaks of violet. Waspinator arches as Mirage tears his blade out and then stabs it into his spine repeatedly. Waspinator turns opening his mouth and vomiting out acidic liquid mixed with cyber-venom. The "_vomit_" burns and eats away at Mirage's armor from his neck to torso hitting the flesh-like "_metal_" underneath. The Head of Autobot Espionage screams in utter horror and pain and collapses to his knees then falls back down…emergency stasis lock.

Bumblebee gets to his feet seeing his mentor's fate transforms and rams into Waspinator. Using the impact's momentum he returns to bot mode flipping up and over Waspinator grasping the kunai mid-flip "_**RIP!**_" tearing it out. Waspinator turns "_**STAB!**_" the kunai enters Waspinator's neck. The 3rd Officer of The _Longbow_ then wraps the chain around the creature's neck, spots a hook and tosses the other end over it and finally pulls the other end with all his strength. "NO QUARTER!" he shouts as the weight's strain tears and fries the hydraulics and servos along with stripping the gears of his right shoulder. Waspinator hangs "_**SNAP! RRIIPPP!**_" the creature's neck gives out and the body dangles from a few wires and rotating springs…stasis lock critical.

Springer and Arcee arrive just in time to see the entire execution scene Bumblebee administered. Their optics widen as well as the Insecticons behind them along with their jaws dropping. Bumblebee spots the Insecticons behind Springer and Arcee "_**VESSURE!**_" his fusion cannon beams from sub space onto his left shoulder and hand. Springer and Arcee read Bumblebee's optics and turn around to the now retreating Insecticons. They look back and draw their weapons. Bumblebee reads them as well and drops Waspinator's deadweight then spins into a crouch to revived Venom. He fires his shoulder cannon at pointblank range. Venom didn't even have a chance to know what hit him as he was caringly transported to oblivion via Bumblebee's weapon.

Springer and Arcee run towards Bumblebee, Arcee slides in time to catch Bumblebee as he collapses in her lap. Springer cocks his head but spots Mirage, "SLAG!" Springer runs towards the sergeant major and scans his vitals. Rodimus returns worse for wear but alive and assists as much as he can.

"Sixshot?" Springer asks noticing the severity and extent of his commander's injuries.

"Gone." Rodimus says with strain trying to block out the pang of his injuries.

"Can we evac?" Springer asks keeping him in his peripheral vision as he tended to Mirage.

"Already… en route… Ratchet… and Que… along… with him." Rodimus state his voice hindered slightly further worrying the major.

"10-04. I have him on Negron." Springer states, "That should stabilize him and ease his pain."

"Affirmative." Rodimus acknowledges.

"Sir, you want me to administer you the same?" Springer said offering.

"Ne…" Rodimus collapses and Springer catches him injecting him with the field drug equivalent to morphine to humans, as he did with Mirage.

"Springer to Skylynx, WHERE'S MY EVAC!" Shouts over the commlink.

"Ease.." Skylynx is cut off by a commanding major.

"DON'T TELL ME TO EASE SARGENT MAJOR! I GOT FOUR DOWN HERE, THREE POSSIBLE CRITICALS, AND ONE EMERGENCY!" Springer rages as Mirage takes a turn for the worse.

"Understood major…" Skylynx is cut off again frustrating him.

"RODIMUS IS AMONG THE FOUR!" Springer shouts as he pounds on Mirage's chest.

"Right-to Major! Never fear even if I have to burn my extraordinary…" Skylynx gets it finally and setting his engines to maximum burn and is cut off.

"CUT THE EGO AND GET HERE! AS IN LAST CYCLE SARGENT MAJOR!" Springer growls.

"10-04!" Skylynx punches out.

Later on board the_ Longbow_, Optimus finishes debriefing the rescue team and enters his temporary office. His door chimes, "Enter." It's Ratchet with his medical report. "How bad my friend?"

"It sure as hell ain't good Optimus. Mirage's endo-metallic proto-structure is permanently scarred and disfigured. Rodimus is out of semi critical stasis lock and resting. Had to replace Bumblebee's entire right shoulder unit and jazz is getting on my last damn nerve but is still under observation." Ratchet reads off the report like a complaint.

"Well when you put it that way it doesn't sound as bad." Optimus says calmly.

"Are you outta ya freakin' Prime mind! Four of our best bots were at the All Spark's door and you…" Ratchet is cut off as Optimus rises and places his right hand on his right shoulder.

"You brought them back to us alive and in their right processor. Though Mirage is permanently scarred he is alive. You've done your best Chief Warrant Officer IV Ratchet. " Optimus explains calming the old medic down.

"I wasn't alone, I had a good partner, BUT IT SURE AS UNICRON'S HUNGER WASN'T EASY!" Ratchet growls to a chuckling Optimus.

"It never is… old friend it never is… dismissed." Optimus smiles under his face shield and nods.

"Sure as hell wasn't…" Ratchet exits ranting and raving about Primus knows what and Optimus, chuckling at the old medic, is alone.

"_Cybertronian vessel detected._" Teletran 2 interupts Optimus' thoughts.

"Coordinates." Optimus inquires.

"_Just outside Jupiter_." Teletran 2 responds.

"Faction?" Optimus further inquires.

"_Unknown. Tracking_." Teletran responds.

"Report to me when faction is known." Optimus orders.

"_Understood._" Teletran 2 acknowledges and resumes other tasks.

_**Epilogue: **_

_Lascaux Caves, Montignac, France, EU_, the Insecticons warp in with the bodies of Waspinator and Ransack and let out a buzz-like howl for their losses.

"He lives, lives!" Kickback shouts in glee after scanning Waspinator.

"Put him in the pod, the pod." Bombshell orders.

"Intruder!" Chopshop proclaims

"No, it's a friend." Barrage corrects. They look back and it's the Head of the European Union, President Earh Noble accompanied by Blackhawk's Director Robert Orr.

"We needed those Trans Warp Communicator blueprints!" Noble growls "I give you the use of the _Lascaux Cave System_ and you cannot even get us some damn blueprints!" Noble rages and Director Orr calms him down.

"We lost our brothers." Shrapnel hisses and buzzes.

"Tell it to someone who gives…" President Noble is cut off politely by Director Orr.

"Easy President Noble" Director Orr states calmly, "Did you get it?" He looks at Bombshell.

"Waspinator has to expunge it." Bombshell replies to a cringing director.

"If you want him freed I recommend you retrieve those prints post-haste. Excuse me I have pressing matters to attend to. Contact me…us…us when you retrieve those blueprints." Director Orr concludes and exits with President Noble.

"Foolish humans, humans so easily swayed, swayed" Kickback muses; deep within the cave thousands upon thousands of cloning pods line the cave below, above, and all around walls. Chopshop places Waspinator in a pod, his body melts exposing his spark then is reborn in an exact replica down to the submission device.

Outside, Director Orr stands over dead President Earh Noble, his throat violently ripped out and a serrated edge Bowie survival knife stabbed in his chest. "Fool, your uselessness is only over-shadowed by your sheer naiveté and stupidity, the latter being most prominent." He removes the knife and licks the blade and spits out the blood. "Even more foolish are those simple Insecticons" Director Orr muses thinking about the magnesium bombs underneath the _Insecticons' Hive_. The director touches his ear, "Architect to Woodshop. I have a table that is ready for finishing."

"How many coats?" Blackhawk Base answers from an unknown area.

"Five with a cherry stain." Director Orr replies petting his pet wolf who comes and joins him.

"Light or dark?" Base inquires.

"Dark and heavy." Director Orr says pleasantly.

"Damn need bring in the preferred stock. Woodshop out." Base curses to a chuckling director.

"Indeed, I am an artist." Director Orr cuts the line then with the knife in hand cuts off President Noble's cheeks and tosses them to his pet wolf who consumes them. "They are indeed the most succulent parts of meat, huh Faust." As the director finishes his statement a helicopter lands with special clean up teams. Without acknowledging them he enters the helicopter with Faust as they exit. It takes off to an unknown location. Later on _CNN_ reports come in that the EU President has been killed by rebel Montignac militia. _Blackhawk_ plants the "_rebels_" and they are executed via old school guillotine according to _Montignac Law._ _**END.**_


	23. The Arrival

_**A/N:**_Okay the moment has finally arrived... literally! She's here! the character whose personality is loosely based on my wife of now 2yrs at the time of this writing...Straxus! This story like the last one is co-written by my buddy who wrote **_Rivals._**As always please read and review!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Arrival<strong>_

_Autobot Temporary HQ: The Longbow_ over _San Jose, Costa Rica, ULSSA capital, _Battlespear knocks on Prowl's office door. "Enter." The lt. general answers, he looks up, "Battlespear. How are you, take seat."

"A bit lonely but alright." Battlespear says flatly to a curious Prowl.

"How so?" Prowl inquires making the Autobot Ambassador uneasy.

"Its stupid sir." He replies shifting in his seat until Prowl raises a hand calming him down and offers him a stiff energon drink, he takes it.

"I believe you humans' call it need for companionship." Prowl says coyly pouring himself the same.

"Yea… I mean… no… I'm sorry general…" Battlespear stumbles over his words.

"Prowl, this is informal. And no need to apologize, Battlespear." Prowl states once again raising his hand with a kind smile a rare for him.

"Thank you gen…Prowl. Anyways that's not related…" Battlespear slowly becomes more comfortable with the conversation.

"Actually it is I believed I promised to tell you about how I have actual brothers." Prowl leans back on his chair and nurses his drink.

"Yes I remember that, but it's ok if you don't want to." Battlespear mirrors Prowl.

"I believe the human saying is, "_It's all good._" Yes I believe that's it. Well it happens in three ways. In my case on _Cybertron_ there is a place called the _Well of Sparks_. There the planet itself, to put it in human terms, births us. I was a part of a set of three soldier/warrior class bots." Prowl begins as he sips his drink.

"Triplets I take it you were birthed first?" Battlespear states pointing at him with his drink hand's index finger.

"You could say that but I was actually last, Bluestreak was the first. I will go into classes of bots at a later time. The second way is how your problem is related. Cybertronians are asexual to an extent, with no real male or female genders." Prowl continues.

"Really? Guess that explains why the other Cybertronains don't really react differently to Arcee." Battlespear assumes hoping he wasn't coming off wrong, he twitches.

"Indeed, closest thing to "gender" we have is that we call bots, like Arcee, fembots and bots like myself are called mechs. Both can reproduce but not the way humans do." Prowl state even toned calming Battlespear and assuring him that he did not offend.

"So I can have a girlfriend but where's the fun in reproduction?" Battlespear says happily at first but trails off.

"Fun? Oh yes _that_. It's inefficient. " Prowl smirks to a shocked and disappointed Battlespear, "Sorry Battlespear it's just part of the adjustment of being us. What happens is that two spark mates, human equivalent to your pairings. Come together and forge a maturation chamber, each bot places apart of their sparks, the source of our sentience and life into it forming a youngling, or child if you will. After a seven meta-cycle gestation it is mature enough to live outside the chamber on its own. From there the growing process almost mirrors that of humans only balances out after thirty-three solar cycles then slowly breaks down every vorn till one millennia after which it ceases."

"This method reminds me of an episode I saw when I was younger called_Star Trek: Voyager__._ The episode was called _Drone_. So your species has the potential to live forever, so long as you have energon or don't get offed in battle?" Battlespear states surprised "_So that means I won't die! Cool!_" He muses at the thought.

"Or cosmic rust which is rather unpleasant I'll go into that at a later date. Hummm I must check that show and episode out." Prowl shutters at his statement downing his drink and pouring himself a refill along with Battlespear's glass.

"So is there any difference between fembot and fembot reproduction and mech and mech?" Battlespear inquires.

"Yes, fembots require two others a triad." Prowl replies.

"Ooo a ménage à trois." Battlespear smirks.

"That's a rather crude way of explaining it but your correct. Mechs however do not require a third party. The reason for this difference is unknown. The final way is forging, this can be done by either "gender" Optimus was forged but the way it was done allows him to reproduce and have a spark it's highly dangerous to the forger and not recommended. Forging is in itself pretty self-explanatory; after which the forger takes their creation to the super computer on _Cybertron_ called Vector Sigma. Vector Sigma gives them a personality but they have no spark and truly are machines, highly sophisticated machines but machines none the less." Prowl concludes.

"Attention all Autobots we got Decepticon activity La Luz solar plant report for assignment in main conference room." Optimus booms over the PA system, Prowl and Battlespear exit and head for their destination.

Much later, Optimus' temporary office, Rodimus enters and salutes his Prime. "Rodimus Teletran 2 has picked up a Cybertronian Vessel headed for us. Teletran 2 doesn't know the faction so it is presumed Decepticon proceed with caution."

"Understood, who should I take?" Rodimus replies "_Frag I miss my office._"

"I trust your judgment vice commander." Optimus Prime says solemnly, "_Frag I can't stand this office, it's too small._" Optimus ponders and then has an idea, "Rodimus on your way out please if you would send Que and Wheeljack here."

"Aye, aye Admiral." Rodimus salutes "_well at least he asked and didn't order. Blast that vanguard, I lost my office because of your battle with The Fallen._" "Anything else sir?"

"Negative dismissed commander." Optimus answers as Rodimus does an about face and exits. "_I truly feel bad for him. I know he hates not having his office. Hopefully Que and Wheeljack can come up with plans for new ship will improve his mood. That and having him take lead on this assignment as well as picking his own team as well. _" Optimus ponders and takes a drink of hard energon then notices a hidden half empty bottle of _Unicron's Brew_. He moves the bottle and his hand hits a false wall and low and behold a climate controlled small section fully stocked with the contraband. "_Well, well seems the cop is a criminal. There's enough here to bury his career for good._"

"Optimus to Rodimus." Optimus sounded over a secure line reserved for his vices.

"Sir?" Rodimus replies slightly irked but also concerned due the com frequency the Prime used.

"I want half." Optimus replies cryptically.

"Come again?" Rodimus feels a bad tingling crawl up his spinal linkage.

"Half the stock of your contraband." Optimus states bluntly.

"Blast it!" Rodimus curses over the commlink.

"Someone would have found out eventually, vice commander." Optimus chuckles as well as two other voices. "Looks like a four way split now Rodimus." Rodimus curses again louder, to the roaring laughter of the other two vice commanders. Rodimus randomly picks a team and promptly exits the _Longbow_ aboard Skylynx.

With a twitch in his optic he took the captain's chair inside Skylynx. The team he selected remained in revered silence. Just outside _Honduras_, Skylynx's scanners pick-up the vessel breaking through the cloudless sky. "On screen sgt. major." Rodimus commands and to the surprise of everyone Skylynx had not one snotty comment, simply compliance. "Magnify the hull." The vice commander ordered again, and once again Skylynx complied to the amazement of everyone on board. "The _Nexus_, open a channel." Rodimus says through narrow optics "_Gotcha now, arms dealer._"

The _Nexus_ responds to their hail, "This is Straxus captain of the _Nexus_. To whom am I…Frag…" Straxus states as she sees Rodimus on-screen with a sadistic smirk. "Evasive maneuvers!" Her ship blasts towards the Atlantic Ocean post haste.

"Stay on her Skylynx! I swear if you lose her I'll make it so you couldn't even get a job as a garbage scowl." Rodimus growls then sends a transmission to Straxus. "Give it up Straxus, I'm bringing you in." Skylynx blasts his engines locking on to the _Nexus_' ion trail.

"Not in this life, cop." Straxus comms back as her ship blasts straight up then behind Skylynx blasting back to _Costa Rica_.

"You're under arrest fem. On charges of conspiracy to steal tech." Rodimus begins listing her charges as Skylynx loops back in hot pursuit of the _Nexus_.

"It's not theft if you invented the tech." Straxus fires back as the _Nexus_ barrel rolls trying to shake its pursuer.

"Oh now you admit it; make that TECH THEFT! Illegal and elicited arms dealing to suspected Decepticon sympathizers." Rodimus hisses as he tells Skylynx to keep on her.

"What bots do with the product after purchase is of no concern of mine; a fembot has to survive, right?" Straxus justifies her actions; her navigation helmsman desperately tries to shake Skylynx.

"AWOL." Rodimus states flatly as he launches a grappling cable it misses.

"I served my time." Straxus replies and launches the _Nexus_' flares blinding Skylynx.

"You still had to go through the process of discharge. That leads me to the most heinous of your illustrious criminal career TREASON against the _Autobot Elder Council of Three_ and _the Autobot Cause_." Rodimus growls unable to polarize his optics in time.

"The council can go frag themselves and each other for all I care but I never turned traitor to the cause." Straxus states insulted by Rodimus last accusation. "_I should frag you and your crew for that last one but Prime won't stand for it._"

"And I quote, _"What bots do with the product after purchase is of no concern of mine; a fembot has to survive?"_ Traitor by own admission." Rodimus states with steel in his voice as his optics finally adjusting and resettled.

"Speculation to be interpreted by THE PRIME or Council." Straxus states with venom in her voice.

"She has a point Rodimus." Dino states from the helm, transmitting a plan to the captain's chair's personal monitor. Rodimus growls at Dino's statement then sends an approved message to the helm; the vice commander then returns to the view screen.

"Then quit resisting arrest on which you already have multiple accounts of." Rodimus points out.

"As many times you failed to capture me vice commander you should be arrested." Straxus spits back with a hiss and smirk. Her last statement strikes at the very core of Rodimus' very spark. He couldn't disagree her constant escape from capture had been a thorn in his side for the longest he could even remember; ever since the Council assigned him to with this task.

"How did you?" Rodimus states trying to keep his composure and clenching his fist. "_Keep talking fem I got you this time._" He muses as he notices the _Nexus_ slowing down.

"I have optics and audios everywhere…" Straxus smirked on the monitor inside Skylynx. Dino gave a signal via a com-pulse, Rodimus nods quickly and Dino acts firing a tractor beam. "Well played vice commander, Hotspot shake them!" Straxus smiles at Rodimus cleverness.

"Negative I tried a feedback pulse but their tractor modulation keeps changing."

"Adapt and get us out of here." Straxus orders, "_Not this time, not ever!_"

"_I got you now!_" Rodimus muses, "Surrender Straxus make it easy on yourself." Straxus cuts the hail abruptly. Not risking her crew or herself being captured Straxus commands her crew to abandon ship and maintain radio silence till she contacts them. A chorus of "_10-04s and yes ma'am's_" follow as they exit the _Nexus_.

"Blaster you're with me." Straxus commands for they were the last to exit.

"STRAXUS!" Rodimus shouts as he sees her transform into her Cybertronain X-Fighter alt-mode in a barrel roll as Blaster transforms into a Cybertronain courier ground vessel and magnetically attaches to the bottom of Straxus. She ignites her engines "_**BOOM!**_" hitting Mach 4 instantly disappearing over the horizon. The sonic boom from her engines causes Skylynx's navigation to malfunction. Alarms blare inside Skylynx as he stalls and falls from the sky like a rock. Cycles pass like vorns as the shuttle struggles to correct his trajectory.

Skylynx finally corrects it to the relief of the crew inside of him. "Optimus to Rodimus" the admiral comms Rodimus.

"Great…" Rodimus says in frustration, "It's just one of those days." His crew just bow their heads and shake them.

"Optimus to Rodimus, come in vice commander." The admiral repeats over the comm. Rodimus turns his optics off and on.

"Go for Rodimus, Admiral." The vice commander answers flatly.

An ultra-cycle later back on the _Longbow_, Rodimus and Optimus are heard arguing fiercely over conduct and acts of judgment. "She's a criminal, Admiral sir!" Rodimus states slamming his hands on his/their desk; Optimus leans in face to face with his vice commander.

"Rodimus let it go, trust me you don't want to pursue this." Optimus warns.

"With all due respect Admiral." Rodimus is cut off.

""_With all due respect." _How come following that opening statement most always comes something disrespectful?" Optimus states with steel in his voice his optics never faltering from Rodimus'. "Like, "_With all due respect Admiral, have you fried your central processor?_" or "_With all due respect vice commander, you are interfering with a __**black ops operation**__, if you continue to pursue this crusade of yours, you can and will be facing up to loss of command, rank and time served on Charr._"" Optimus pauses for dramatic effect. The message is then read loud and clear, and then it dawns on Rodimus his task. "Exactly…Now explain the contraband I found hidden in your desk."

"Classified." Rodimus replies curtly.

"Cut the BS Rodimus, I am Prime." Optimus states through narrow optics.

"Part of an investigation, I confiscated them from Gamera 3." Rodimus replies without missing a beat.

"I read that report and there was no mention of the contraband in question." Optimus states holding the data pad with the investigation in question.

"Due to the sensitivity of what was found it was left out and ordered disposed of quietly. I kept it hidden in my office for safe keeping and disposal at a later time." Rodimus explains unfaltering until Optimus raises a half empty bottle of the contraband.

"It seems you've been disposing it alright." Optimus states to the widened optics of the vice commander, "Rodimus you do realize this could bury you." Optimus pauses as Rodimus looks downcast. "Fortunately however we are not on _Cybertron_, but I am telling you not only as your superior but as your friend. Rodimus I found fifteen recently emptied bottles in addition to this one and the 120 hidden in your secret compartment. This is why _Unicron's Brew_ is illegal its addictive properties and corrosive effects over a shockingly short time." Optimus states placing his hand on his vice commander's shoulder. "Que is waiting for you in medical; I decided to keep this among your crew. I sent Ratchet to the _African Commonwealth_ for the next meta-cycle; you're suspended for a meta-cycle. Get clean that's an order, it's alright if a bot indulges on occasional casual drinking even _Unicron's Brew_, but…" Optimus stops his point made.

"Aye, aye Admiral." Rodimus replies, "_Suspension is better than a gulag on Charr. Slag this is gonna suck!_" Rodimus cringes on the inside, "Thank you sir."

Optimus simply nods, "Dismissed. By the way Que has some news for you I would give you it myself but I didn't want to steal his limelight. Primus be with you Rodimus and may you find mercy beneath his caring watch." Optimus concludes and Rodimus exits heading towards medical. The Admiral hits the PA, "Optimus to all, Vice Commander Rodimus has contracted a rare form of _fungal rusting_ and medical is quarantined for the next meta-cycle or so. CR chambers have been set up in the mess hall and conference rooms A and B that is all." Que ahead of time scanned for the "_fungal rusting_" on the crew with Rodimus and cleared.

There's a knock on Optimus' door, "Enter." Optimus answers and Torrence and Grimlock pass through the door as it hisses shut. "FPM alpha one command." Optimus orders as the office goes into lockdown. Boldly Optimus sets a personal datacorder on the desk before them. "State your name and rank and answer "_Keep or destroy_"?" Optimus states bluntly. They both state their names including rank and say "_Keep._" Optimus states the date and time then hands both his vices a copy of what was recorded. After they split the contraband evenly including giving Rodimus his share, Optimus then dismisses them.

_New Jerusalem, unspecified location_, Straxus and Blaster in their new alt modes a SU-47 Stealth Fighter Jet and military communications semi-truck with fusion SAM battery and AA guns trailer, set up a temporary base of operation. "We have to get the _Nexus_ back from that overzealous detective!" Straxus fumes now sporting a Latina accent after downloading _Earth's _background from the _World Wide Web_.

"Chill suga'bot all we need to do is wait for the big guy to contact us and we good honey." Blaster states his voice now an octave higher with a POP/R&B tone to it. Straxus was feeling it and slowly started calming down. "Speak of the devil."

"Red to Guiding Hand, come in Guiding Hand." A voice comms.

"Clearance codes." Straxus replies

"Code: Omega 1 Prius 4…reciprocate." The voice answers.

"Code: Xylems 3 Delta 4… Acknowledge." Straxus smiles.

"Acknowledged, welcome back Straxus." The voice says revealing itself to be Optimus.

"Aye papi you have no idea how much a missed you." Straxus purrs.

"Give me your location and you can show me." Optimus says smoothly as Straxus uploads her location with glee.

Optimus Prime materialized in front of her. Straxus gave him a sexy eyebrow raise. "Hello, handsome, it's been way too long."

Optimus said, "I won't make you give me a hug, but it's good to see you."

Straxus gave him an even sexier smile, but decided it was not a good idea to flirt in front of Blaster. "I've got that special report, papi." She handed him a data-pad. "This is where all the weapons ended up. This information here will help you find several hidden Decepticon bunkers."

Blaster chimed in. "Yo bot that's right, boss bot. We've been given them old or defunct weapons for so long, they don't even know a good piece from a bad piece."

Optimus nodded. "Your secret mission is going well. I have to say, I'm not surprised."

Straxus gave a quick jib. "Yes, and I'm in line for that promotion since I did do it well."

Blaster added. "Yeah, that's exciting! By the way, Prime, thanks for telling us how to shake that cop. Rodimus has been annoying us for a long time."

Optimus grunted, he hated breaking this news. "Yeah, about that. We're going to have to let Rodimus in on this little arrangement."

Both Straxus and Blaster exclaimed, "WHAT?"

Optimus replied. "Yeah, Rodimus is not just a cop anymore. He got promoted to Vice Commander during my absence. He's got a lot of pride, so he wanted to catch you as an officer of the law instead of as a soldier."

Straxus crossed her arms. "Madre Primus. How did he ever get that position."

Prime chuckled. "He captured Sixshot and saved all of Paradon from falling into the hands of the Decepticons."

They both looked at each other. "Oh."

Prime chuckled again. "It's true he's arrogant and has a stick up his ass, but he's a good soldier. For a while, I was incapacitated and Torrence took command. I thought Rodimus would be a thorn in his side, but to my surprise, he rose to the challenge."

Blaster grunted. "So, that means, we have to be friends with the mook?"

Prime shook his head. "No, but you do have to respect his command."

Straxus mumbled something in Spanish, then looked up. "How do you think Vice Commander Straight-Laced will handle this news."

Optimus paused for a moment and then said, "Comically."

Rodimus sat on the hospital bed and exclaimed, "WHAT? ARE YOU FRICKIN' KIDDING ME?"

Optimus, Straxus, and Torrence were standing in the medical bay as Que was examining Rodimus.

Straxus shrugged sheepishly. "I'm afraid it is, babe."

Rodimus hung his head and then looked up. "So, all this time, me and my crew would find you, chase you, loose you, because you outside help because of a top secret mission."

Torrence said, "Look at it this way. You helped her and her crew maintain their cover because you were chasing them, but not so much that it looked suspicious."

Rodimus shot Torrence a glare. "Thank you, Oprah."

Optimus shook his head. "As a matter of fact," he hesitated because he knew this would be painful. "Straxus is due for a promotion. I'm going to give her a promotion from Captain to Colonel."

Rodimus' normally gray face turned very red. He wanted to order Que to get him a drink, but he knew that now was now the time. "Not happening."

Straxus exclaimed, "Hey, you can't make that call!"

Rodimus sometimes enjoyed being everyone's pain in the ass, but now he was going to enjoy it even more. "According to _Autobot Military Code, page 1600, section 2, paragraph 3_: _**If a Vice Commander challenges the field promotion of an officer, it requires a majority vote by military commanders for promotion to go through**_."

Straxus looked at Optimus. "Can he do that?"

It was Prime's turn to get mad. "Yes he can, but he has no call to do it."

Rodimus replied, "Actually, I do. She disobeyed a direct order from a Vice Commander."

Straxus cracked her knuckles. It was all she could do not to punch Rodimus. "I wasn't aware of your rank, SIR."

Rodimus mockingly cracked his own knuckles. "Torrence knows I'm right. He can't vote for her for that very reason."

Torrence grunted. "I hate technicalities."

Optimus thought for a moment. He wanted to grab Rodimus and shake him, but he knew that Rodimus was a cop by nature, and that he to liked fair play. "How about this, would you agree that Straxus did her mission well?"

Rodimus thought for a moment. "Yes, I would."

Optimus offered, "Then how about we call it even and give her a promotion to Lt. Colonel, but not to full Colonel because she did technically disobey your orders?"

Rodimus wanted to protest, but Optimus did have a point. She had helped the Autobots find several hidden Decepticon bunkers and given them access to several resources because of her top secret mission. "Okay, that's fair. I won't protest a promotion to Lt. Colonel."

Straxus hopped on the bed next to Rodimus. "I should be mad, but I'll let this one slide since I did cause you a lot of grief, babe. Will you come to my promotion ceremony?"

Rodimus crossed his arms and slid away from her. "I don't have a date," he said sarcastically.

"You can be my date, sir." Straxus suddenly grabbed Rodimus' face and pulled him into a big kiss right on the mouth.

Prime's and Torrence's eyes widened. She hopped off the bed with Rodimus still reeling from that experience. She exited the medical bay with Torrence and Optimus Prime following.

Optimus let out a weak, "Uh, Straxus."

She turned around and caressed Prime's chest. "Don't worry, papi. I just gave Rodimus a little loving. It's better to forgive then to forget." She turned and walked off with Prime and Torrence staring after her.

Torrence said, "What a fembot."

Optimus gave him a look. "Don't even think about it, Torrence." "_**SHKT!**_" Torrence's deathmask comes down hiding his emotions and laughter.

_**END.**_


	24. Gestation

_**A/N:** **Gestation** (j-stshn) __noun_

**1. The period of development** in the uterus from conception until birth; pregnancy.

**2. The conception and development of a plan** or an idea in the mind.

As always please read and review!

Sorry for the delay just got laid off from my job so been rather distracted (Looking for Work.) Pray Primus grants me favor lol.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gestation<strong>_

_Lascaux Caves, Montignac, France, EU_, The Insecticons buzz and hiss deep within the cave system; it's been several solar cycles since they have checked in with Sixshot. Since the termination of Venom and Ransack almost half of their clone army had melted and/or disintegrated. They may have been numerous in their swarm but the loss is felt collectively and throughout. "S-Surely, S-Sixshot has noticed our absence, absence" Shrapnel clicked and hissed as he stepped into a cloning chamber which scanned him and then made a half a dozen exact copies.

"No matter, matter." Kickback stated with a gravelly hiss overseeing the whole cloning process. "Hiss days are numbered… numbered."

"So when do we strike-ike?" Barrage whirled and whistled.

"Soon…soon. We are close to freeing our brother, brother." Kickback reassured the others.

"I vote test run, Sixshot must pay…pay." Zaptrap chirped and rapidly batted his wings.

"And lose three quarters of your remaining army. Yeah that's smart." A familiar voice echoed from the entrance to the hive.

"Intruder!" Bombshell wheezed and charged. The voice simply chuckled and raised his hand.

"Verdedigt!" The voice commands in Dutch and a mechanical howl is heard. The howl is revealed to be the wolf Faust, who has been upgraded to be cyborg. The cyber-wolf upgrades include becoming Cybertronain size and armed to the teeth…literally. Faust's claws meet Bombshell's shoulders and his teeth Bombshell's neck. As Faust brings down the Insecticon the voice steps forward and is revealed to be Director Orr. "Versie." The director commands again in Dutch, Faust shakes Bombshell like a ragdoll throwing him into a cave wall shaking and echoing throughout. "Terugkeer narr me." He commands and Faust slowly backs up letting out mechanical growl. "I have to thank your species, without which this would not have been possible." Director Orr smirked.

"Abomination!" The Insecticons hissed and drew weapons on both the director and Faust. The director holds up his hand and snaps his fingers and _Blackhawk_ Agents swarm in and fire null ray rifles. The Insecticons fall disabled but conscious as the director walks nonchalantly to Kickback their unofficial leader.

"Those weapons are also thanks to your species." The director says coldly. "Tag'um and bag'um" Sudden "_**VROOM!**_" screaming followed by a burst of crimson splashes the left wall. The director jerks to the left but sees nothing more than splattered and mangled bodies. "Faust, spoor en aaval" He commands but only hears a familiar mechanical death howl he turns to it and sees Waspinator devouring Faust. "You…" he smirks "well played." Waspinator finishes his snack. The remainder of the agents fire on Waspinator… no effect. "_**VROOM!**_" Waspinator flies at top speed followed by death screams and showers of crimson. "_**VROOM!**_" Director Orr sees Waspinator coming toward him, he smiles fully aware of his fast approaching demise. "_**THUD!**_" Waspinator drops totally disabled. Director Orr simply shrugs "He is the most unstable of them; why am I not surprised?"

"Because you are a fool." A deep gravelly voice calls out. Director Orr looks up barely acknowledging the Decepticon Warlord before him.

"So am I supposed to be impressed?" The director's question sounds more statement than inquiry.

"Arrogant human." Sixshot replies putting away a remote, Director Orr takes noticed he smirks.

"_Hypothesis confirmed, I got something for your ass… pompous Decepticon."_ Director Orr muses and shakes his head and turns his back on Sixshot whose optics flash enraged.

"You dare turn your back on me!" Sixshot growls, the director simply blows him off. Sixshot spots his Insecticons disabled his optics flash "_**VESSURE!**_" his duo concussion rifles beam from subspace into his hands. "_**CLICK!**_" "_**FIZZ!**_" "_**POP!**_" Sixshot pauses then hears Waspinator power up. "You didn't." Sixshot states as Waspinator's optics flash as he awakens.

"Wazzpinator got a heeeadache aaall over hizz body." Waspinator touches the back of his head and his wings flutter rapidly. "YOU!"

"You fool!" Sixshot cries "Do you realize what you have done!" he shouts and opens fire on Waspinator in an attempt to keep him at bay. Each concussion shot only further adds to Waspinator's fury.

"No need to die alone" Director Orr states finishing his scans and puts the recorded data and the device he used to free Waspinator away. "or to even die at all." He walks to the exit of the cave leaving Sixshot to deal with Waspinator.

"I will find you, human!" Sixshot shouts "And I will find you and I will kill you. I SWEAR IT!"

"_Blackhawk_ _Director_ _Robert Orr_, Sixshot, yes I believe that's what they call you _**robot**_." The director calls back and exits and enters a helicopter and returns to his base, location unknown. Sixshot snarls at the insult of being called a _**robot**_ and hears the copter take off and fade in the distance.

_North Pole, Stunticon Base_, Motormaster picks up a distress signal from a familiar source. "Sixshot. Stunticons front and center."

"What now I was getting my wheels armorall'd." Wildrider whines polishing one of his rims.

"This better be g…" Dragstrip is cutoff by Motormaster picking him up by his neck.

"What was that soldier?" Motormaster says menacingly then looks at his comrades and tosses Dragstrip aside. "It's time to repay a favor."

"To who? We don't owe slag to no one." Breakdown states with a clenched fist.

"Exactly." Deadend adds on agreeing with Breakdown.

"Sixshot." Motormaster states causing everyone pause.

"Except him." Deadend chimes, "Okay boss, where is he it's not like we have a ship."

"_Lascaux Caves, Montignac, France, EU _here on this planet. Prep for Orbital Bounce." Motormaster orders and tells the Seacons to be on standby. He then orders the Constructicons to stay and guard the base. Orders given the Stunticons "_**THROOM!**_" "_**THROOM!**_" "_**THROOM!**_" "_**THROOM!**_" "_**THROOM!**_" bounce out.

_Lascaux Caves, Montignac, France, EU,_ "_**MOORTH!**_""_**MOORTH!**_" "_**MOORTH!**_" "_**MOORTH!**_" "_**MOORTH!**_" the Stunticons bounce in and their audios pick up fighting coming from the caves. They charge in guns blazing, to a rapidly exhausting Sixshot and a swarm of Insecticons clones. "We got to get him outta there boss."

"Ya think. I'll get the warlord cover me." Motormaster orders; Sixshot slams his fist for the umpteenth time in a clone.

"Motormaster, behind you!" Sixshot calls out "_**SLASH!**_" "_**MUNCH!**_" Motormaster falls forward, he recovers. "_**VROOM!**_" "_**SLASH!**_" "_**SLASH!**_" Waspinator comes around hitting Motormaster in the chest sending chunks of armor mixed with mechfluid flying and showering down. Waspinator pauses to drink of the shower "_**BRAAAANNGG!**_" Deadend gets a direct hit with his fusion sniper rifle. Waspinator falls but slowly rises.

"Wazpinator zzay get'um!" Waspinator commands and the swarm shifts "Zave zztupid mech for Wazpinator." He points at Deadend shaking off the blast but bleeding mechfluid himself from his chest. "_**VROOM!**_" Waspinator charges Deadend who rips a stalagmite from the cave floor and throws it at him. "_**STAB!**_" It hits sending Waspinator through a cave column into a wall…unconscious. "Boss grab Sixshot and take this outside!" Deadend calls out to Motormaster nods grabbing Sixshot and transforming to truck mode. Sixshot is closed in the trailer as Motormaster burns rubber running over Insecticon after Insecticon exiting the cave.

Outside the cave Motormaster returns to bot mode followed by his team. "Seacons get here now!" he says over the com. "Stunticons merge to form MENASOR!"

"Yes sir!" They reply as one, optics flashing launching into the air forming their respective parts as Motormaster's arms fold back and down as his legs disconnect, separate into forearms/fists and feet. Dragstrip and Breakdown form the arms as the forearms/fists attach to them. Deadend and Wildrider attach to Motormaster's arms which are now thighs and knees. Finally the feet parts finish it off attaching to the bottoms of Deadend and Wildrider locking into place. During the merging Waspinator blasts out of the cave at top speed and tackles Sixshot over a cliff to the _Montignac Village _below. "_**BOOM!**_" Menasor lands forming an impact crater and with a great swipe takes out a chunk of the swarm cloud.

"_**THROOM!**_" "_**THROOM!**_" "_**THROOM!**_" "_**THROOM!**_" "_**THROOM!**_" The Seacons arrive creating impact craters upon landing then immediately form parts of Piranhacon. With a great clash the combiner slams his fists together taking out more of the cloud of raging Insecticons. Metal along with multi-colored mechfluids from the different mangled Insecticons bodies fall from the sky; the two combiners struggle to put an abrupt end to the swarm. "Boss their not letting up."

"Tell me something I don't know Piranhacon. I can feel them gnawing at my connection ports. ARGH!" Menasor grunts and takes a knee.

"You too ARGH! I cannot maintain…" Piranhacon clenches his teeth but succumbs first separating into his individual bots followed by Menasor.

"Hook I know been monitoring." Motormaster states over the com "_**THROOM!**_" "_**KABOOM!**_" the Constructicons arrive in Devastator form and fires his duo thermal disruptor hand cannons. The swarm is covered in white hot plasma blasts its over or so it seems. As the Constructicons return to their individual robot forms and hear the sounds of one-on-one battle.

_Montignac Village_, Waspinator and Sixshot battle it out on an even plane. No longer constricted by the cave, Sixshot moves faster than human eyes can comprehend or focus. "_**CLASH!**_" claws and melee weapons strike each other "_**SLASH!**_" weapons and claws hit their marks as mechfluid flies and mixes with chunked armor. "_**SLASH!"**_ They rip into each other again their strikes seem to freeze time in the optics of the Cybertronains observing them. Neither warrior gives in as their battle continues each slash, each strike more brutal than the last. The village crumbles around them as they continue their ballet of death. Already the humans have begun to evacuate, the unfortunate ones lie in mangled corpses all around.

"_I have to take this elsewhere collateral damage is already beyond what I would ever allow." _Sixshot ponders and strikes Waspinator with a massive uppercut launching him into the air. He growls as the impact of his blow caused his adversary to vomit out his acidic cyber-venom. The vomit eats away at his armor and through the flesh-like metal underneath and enters his systems.

Fighting through the effects the Decepticon Warlord transforms to his starship mode "_**BOOM!**_" hitting Mach 2 instantly firing on Waspinator with a constant stream of firepower. The shots send Waspinator higher and higher, Sixshot then transforms to his wolf mode as he nears him. He tackles Waspinator, his wolf claws rip in and tear chunks of armor away. Waspinator kicks Sixshot off and transforms to hornet mode in a flip and comes down at Mach 1. "_**STAB!**_" Waspinator stings Sixshot in wolf mode in the side; the warlord howls a great howl as more cyber-venom is injected in him. "_**RIP!**_" The Insecticon hornet tears his stinger off leaving it stabbed in Sixshot's side as it continues to pump cyber-venom in him.

Sixshot's optics are blurred, his T-Cog seizes keeping him in wolf mode as he falls to Earth. Waspinator now stasis locked due to his self-inflected injury falls as well but is met by the remaining Insecticon swarm. They carry him away north not pursued or molested.

"_**BOOM!**_" Sixshot crashes the earth leaving an impact crater in his wake. Weakened but alive he slips in stasis lock as the Stunticons come to his aid, "_**RIP!**_" Motormaster pulls out the stinger and picks him up. "South…pole…." Sixshot wheezes, Motormaster nods and orders the others to prepare for Orbital Bounce. They start to vibrate "_**THROOM!**_" "_**THROOM!**_" "_**THROOM!**_" "_**THROOM!**_" "_**THROOM!**_" the Stunticons are first "_**THROOM!**_" "_**THROOM!**_" "_**THROOM!**_" "_**THROOM!**_" "_**THROOM!**_" the Seacons follow.

_South Pole, Antarctica_, "_**MOORTH!**_""_**MOORTH!**_" "_**MOORTH!**_" "_**MOORTH!**_" "_**MOORTH!**_" the Stunticons bounce in, "_**MOORTH!**_""_**MOORTH!**_" "_**MOORTH!**_" "_**MOORTH!**_" "_**MOORTH!**_" the Seacons immediately take position and form a perimeter around the Stunticons weapons drawn and charged. "Megatron come in or show up." Motormaster states over a general Decepticon frequency on the commlink. No response is given, "Unless you want your warlord to return to the _Well of Sparks_ I suggest you answer me." Motormaster coms again, no response but rather Megatron warps in inside the Seacon perimeter within inches of Motormaster's face. A chorus of weapons cocking resounds in Megatron's audios then a single weapon cocks and charges behind Motormaster.

"Please do something stupid, please." Axis states behind the Stunticon leader, she flashes her optics and notices Sixshot's condition. "Thank you"

"Stand down Axis." Megatron states before she can fire. Axis looks at him questioningly. "If they really did try to terminate Sixshot they would have done so already. Besides they would not risk the bond." Megatron concludes and takes Sixshot from Motormaster "Scalpel, Servo see to Sixshot." He commands and Scalpel and Servo take the warlord away.

"_Finally the opportunity I've waiting for._" Servo and Scalpel muse, the latter one hiding his emotions better.

"Repair him, I will be checking on your progress." Megatron state flashing his red optics then returns his gaze to the Stunticons and then to the Seacons. "Unless you want to join me, I suggest you take your leave."

"I rather have cosmic rust or be eaten by scraplets." Motormaster grunts and looks at his troops "Prepare for Orbital Bounce."

"Such archaic technology." Megatron mocks waving them off.

"Care to share your method." Motormaster states with narrow optics to a stoic Megatron "Didn't think so." "_**THROOM!**_" "_**THROOM!**_" "_**THROOM!**_" "_**THROOM!**_" "_**THROOM!**_" the Stunticons bounce off. Megatron stops the Seacons.

"So captain what have you learned?" Megatron says directing his inquiry to Snaptrap.

"Fusion, my lord." Snaptrap smirks as his team chuckles and their symbols change from Trius' to Decepticon ones.

_Blackhawk Underground HQ, Madrid, Spain, EU,_ Director Orr pours himself a _Knob Creek_ on the rocks. He chuckles to himself at its irony, "How patriotic you too will into my hands" he muses on _UNAS_. He was born in _Knob Creek, Kentucky_ on the same day and city as its infamous emancipator so many years ago, "You freed the slaves, I intend to enslave a world or rather free it under _Blackhawk_." He chuckles as he downs his drink. He pours himself another and sits at his desk hitting a button bringing up a holo-screen. The director sees a slightly pale man about late 30's early 40's with strong facial features and red hair, "Redwood you're up you know your task. Your name will be Ronan O'Green from _Glasgow, Ireland_. I'm sure you're familiar with it?"

"Aye Architect I am." O'Green said with a heavy brogue "'Tis the place of me birth."

"Good the way has been paved with a caring hand all you need to do is walk it. Architect out." Director Orr states to a nodding O'Green and punches out.

Spinning his chair around Director Orr faces a wall full of holo-screens showing his many projects in play worldwide and in HQ. He motions to a screen and pulls it forward taking precedence over the others. ""_Agent Skarlet_" report is _**gestation**_ complete?" on the screen a woman in a medical trench turns around to the screen, the front of her trench is splattered crimson. She raises her index finger asking for a moment "_**CHOP!**_" she comes down with a cleaver to the sounds of a man screaming along with a rush of crimson splashes her face. She moans in ecstasy arching her back as her trench falls to the ground revealing her burgundy cat suit.

"_**CHOP!**_" Coming down again with the cleaver to more screams "_Agent Skarlet_" finally cuts through the arm of the man she is working on.

"Director, can you not see I am in the middle of something darling." _Skarlet _states politely in a Russian accent and cauterizes the wound of the man she's working on the man passes out. "Oh poo." She pouts then curses in Russian vowing to come back to him when he awakes.

""_AGENT SKARLET_"!" the director raises his voice getting her attention. She waves her hand that she knows and pulls up the data.

"Yes, director, _gestation_ is complete I will return your beloved Faust to you directly." She replies.

"And the scans I gave you?" He further inquiries tapping on his glass of Knob Creek.

"Amazing, but what I really need is the scans of the one they call Waspinator to complete _Project T.E.D_." She chimes innocently.

"You do...rrr. Why is he so important?" The director almost loses it.

"From the video you sent me from _Montignac, France_. His endurance, speed, adaptability along with its cyber-venom will give us the edge we need in the upcoming battles ahead." She explains calmly.

"It's a damn shame this project has been going on for sum 50 plus years and only now beginning to come into fruition. You want those scans; take a team and get them yourself." The director punches out in a growl. "_Agent Skarlet_" smiles at the irked director and notices the man she had been working on has regained consciousness. She smiles evilly and picks up a cyber-shoulder attachment. The unit's bottom looks like squid tentacles, they sway wildly as she nears her patient on the table. Cruelly she jams the unit into his freshly cauterized wound he screams and passes out.

"Oh poo, he passed out again." She smirks as leaves him and moves to a different room with a door labeled "_**AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ONLY**_" She scans her badge then her eye and right hand followed finally by typing her access code "_MK9DLC2_" In the room maturation tubes fill the walls, the ceiling and four isles. Each tube labeled "_PROJECT T.E.D_" and in them exact copies of Faust. "_Agent Skarlet_" types a few keys on a large console and a tube drains and opens up and Faust shakes his body and stretches then follows her out as the doors hiss close and a series of locks seal the room off.

_North Pole, Stunticon Base,_ the Seacons return via Orbital Bounce. "Report did you get the information?" Motormaster commands from his chair at the head behind a "_**U**_" shaped table. To his right are Wildrider and Deadend, to his left are Breakdown and Dragstrip.

"Yes boss I did. I'm uploading Decepticon warp tech now." Snaptrap replies as beams launch from his optics into a receiver on their base's computer at the center of the table in front of Motormaster.

"Did they suspect you, major?" Wildrider inquires as he leans in with folded hands to his chin.

"Negative they think I gave them fusion tech it's probably best I do not return." Snaptrap muses as he takes a seat at the end of the table on the right side.

"Agreed major and good job. Galvatron will be pleased." Motormaster nods.

"Aren't your actions risking the Bond?" Breakdown inquires on Motormaster's left.

"Negative, the information acquired is common knowledge and should have been shared but Megatron withheld it in a coup to turn us from Galvatron."

"Aren't we doing the same?" Dragstrip inquires as the others shake their helms.

"Negative, we report to Galvatron not Megatron; he can get his hands on it through the Decepticon intranet." Motormaster explains then looks at Hook at the far end of the table on the left. "Is it done?"

"Affirmative." Hook sounds off rising and moving to his version of a Trans-warp Communicator in a corner of the room.. Motormaster rises from his chair and walks to Hook who steps aside. The Stunticon Leader enters his codes and frequency, the monitor frizzes with static then becomes crystal clear. On the monitor with glowing red optics and a purple three point crown helm appears on screen.

"All hail Lord Galvatron!" Motormaster greets as his team and crew echo his greeting.

"Explain yourself Motormaster." Galvatron states ignoring the greeting; swallowing hard he does as asked 2 mega-cycles later the Decepticon Commander is caught up to date and not pleased. "You were taken out by these flesh bags that are less than 1/5 your size? Yet you dare still call yourselves MY most elite? PATHETIC!" Galvatron flashes his red now crimson optics.

"L-l-lord Galvatron" Motormaster stumbles over his words and is cut off.

"Silence! I don't want to hear your mindless groveling and pitiful excuses." Galvatron's voice echoes throughout the base like thunder. "Give me reason not to have you terminated."

"This." Wildrider uploads information on Earth's resources and possible applications.

"Interesting, but irrelevant our supplies are at surplus." Galvatron was lying but he did not give tell.

"Lord Galvatron, we offer this then." Deadend uploads detail files on fusion technology.

"Fusion Tech, does Megatron know of this?" Galvatron inquires and they reply no. "Your sparks are saved for now."

"Thank you my Lord." Motormaster nods "What of Megatron?"

"What of him?" Galvatron states sicken by the overlord's name being uttered.

"Shall he have an accident?" Dragstrip snickers Galvatron shoots him a look that could terminate.

"Negative observe the Bond. He'll meet his end soon enough, do not interfere with his operations on Earth." Galvatron then sends them detailed files. "My sources say that Torrence is operating as this current Prime's vice commander."

"Source confirmed we saw him when we broke out of _Blackhawk_. His armor and paintjob is black but it's him my lord." Motormaster confirms, "Shall we give this to him?"

"Marvelous I'll contact him directly." Galvatron smiles evilly for the first time. "To answer your question yes he'll come to you. Do not engage him or terminate him…yet. Not till you hear from me first." Galvatron cuts off the transmission.

_**Epilogue :**_

Torrence is sitting in his temporary quarters on board the _Longbow_, looking out the huge window. It is dawn and for the first time since he awoken from stasis over five years. He is not out to greet it. He looks at the data recorder before him, "_Why did I take them?_" He shakes off his thoughts.

"Torrence." A cold voice calls out to him on an old 'Con frequency. The frequency had long been disband by the Decepticons and most no longer carried it on their commlinks. "Torrence I request an audience with you, traitor." The voice sends a shiver through the vice commander's spinal linkage.

"Galvatron. You have some bearings contacting me." Torrence growls in shock at who he was comm'ing with.

"The biggest, brother." Galvatron chimes; Torrence could almost see his smirk and made him feign illness.

"We are not brothers Galvatron that ended with Downpour's…" He spites back venomously and trails off.

"Termination is the word you're looking for vice commander." The way Galvatron states it was without remorse simply cold and machine like.

"State your business 'Con surely it is not to reminisce." Torrence fires back with even more venom.

"Oh but it is, temper vice commander. I swear I don't know what my sister saw in you." Galvatron states nonchalantly.

"I'm not the only one who failed her, Warlord, or is it commander I forget which." Torrence growls, he cannot believe how much he was letting Galvatron get to him.

"Commander, you best remember that." Galvatron states with steel in his voice as he remembers how he could stopped Downpour from going on that mission.

"Cut the crap warlord and state your business! I grant you your request." Torrence states finally fed up with him unfazed by Galvatron's voice.

"Commander, I respected your title I expect you to extend the same courtesy." Galvatron growls.

"Very well commander, spill it." Torrence throws his hands in the air.

"I found his backup." Galvatron states and Torrence freezes in his tracks.

"What's it gonna cost me? With you nothing is free." Torrence states solemnly.

"Consider this a gift from one former brother to another. Head to the _North Pole_ to _Trius' former base_, my Stunticons are waiting for you. Take whoever you trust." Galvatron directs.

"Why?" Torrence asks wanting to know more.

"We both know why, you can do what I cannot, the Bond cannot touch you now." Galvatron breaks the commlink.

"Torrence to Battlespear and Broadside report to my quarters." Torrence cuts the connection after they respond with "Yes sirs." "_What I do now I do for you Downpour my love._"

_**END.**_


	25. Insubordination: Pt 1

_**Insubordination**_

_**Part 1**_

Autobot Temporary HQ, Longbow, Torrence's quarters, Battlespear and Broadside knock on his door. "Enter." They come in and the vice commander bids them to take seat.

"What can we do for you vice commander?" Broadside inquires but Torrence raises a hand asking for silence.

"FPM, Torrence 6." He commands and the room goes into lockdown and sealed from eavesdroppers. "What about to ask of you can be considered insubordination and possibly considered a traitorous act. So I'm initializing White Sanction."

"Commander you're scaring me. What's going on?" Battlespear asks.

"I agree with the kid. Torrence, what are you planning?" Broadside says shifting in his seat very uneasy with the conversation they were having with the vice commander.

"To end this war once and for all, but I need your help." Torrence responds trying his best to be a vague as possible. He was unsure if they would go for what was required of them.

"I'm all for ending the war, but commander why White Sanction?" Broadside answers the vice commander with another question. The thought of doing a White Sanction mission was alluring and could reap some serious rewards but also could reap just as serious if not more extreme consequences.

"This has to be serious Broadside, the vice commander doesn't talk this much." Battlespear told his bud; he shared the same feelings as Broadside. He himself did a few black op missions when he was in the UNASAF.

"Once again I agree with you kid, but White Sanction is how you humans say '_is some serious shit._' We are talking special black ops." Broadside replied, more than anything he wanted to know more but he knew by the vice commander initiating White Sanction there was a lot riding on him, so he knew Torrence had to be really sure about them first.

"So why not call Jazz?" Battlespear regretted the words as soon as they left his vocal processor.

"Because I am taking lead on this and I need backup your kind, besides Jazz would not approve this or my actions." Torrence stated flatly.

"There's more to this than what you're telling us." Broadside called him out, this was serious if Jazz wouldn't approve. He now wanted to know more than ever what the vice commander was planning, and by the looks of Battlespear he too felt the same way.

"Fine, I like ya'll and trust you both as well. I would… also go as far to call you both… friends." Torrence finishes to both bots saying "_AWWWWW!_" "SHUT IT!" Torrence growled. "So last chance bots! You want in or not?" Torrence knew by the looks on their faces what their answer would be but he need them to acknowledge verbally.

"One question vice commander, this is not a munity is it?" Broadside asked testing Torrence's waters making sure he was still on the straight and narrow.

"Negative, to think such is insulting to me and what I stand for." Torrence stated his word cut them like an energon blade. It was the answer they both wanted to hear. Broadside and Battlespear looked at each other then at Torrence.

"We're in, Vice Commander Torrence." They said in unison rising their full lengths and saluting him. Torrence mirrored the gesture and bid them to take a seat.

At the same time in Optimus' Office, Straxus sat in Optimus lap, finally after the hustle and bustle along with the meet and greet Straxus had finally gotten Optimus alone. She knew she only had a mega-cycle or two before she had to return to her scheduled duties. But she was not going to waste one astro-second she had with her mech, neither was Optimus for that matter with his fem. It had been several millennia since they last saw and embraced one another.

All was right in their little world; nothing else mattered for that first mega-cycle, not the war or the countless sparks and souls loss due to it. It was only Optimus and Straxus until…

"Oh yes, why haven't you brought our daughter back?" Straxus starts sweetly tracing a finger nonchalantly on Optimus chest.

"Really woman? You're bringing this up now?" Optimus is brought back from thinking about sweet nothing and enjoying Straxus' company.

"Por que no, Why not?" She continues sweetly and rests her chin on her hands looking at him.

"I just got you back, we are enjoying each other's company, why go and bring her up." Optimus states not liking being drawn into _**that**_ conversation with her, for he knew where it was going to lead.

"She's our daughter, papi" She continues leaving the sweetness and removing her chin from his chest and places her hands on her hips.

"Well, our daughter tried to terminate me on countless occasions." Optimus replies sitting up, he didn't like where this was going.

"You exaggerate Viejo." She brushes him off, causing him to react.

"Viejo? Fem you're older than me by…" Optimus is cut off and his anger slowly rises.

"Ciaete Viejo!" She replies with venom not wanting her age said out loud.

"Does this look like am exaggerating" Optimus opens his chest revealing his cosmotron and the scarred metal around it. Straxus touches the wound and her optics burn a dark golden yellow. She knew by the shot and the training they both gave her that she wanted him terminated. Her optics then changed to neon orange and blazed. "No Straxus that's an order. I know what you're thinking."

"Its…" She tries to regain control of the conversation but is cut off, her optics flash.

"No that's final Straxus you said you would follow orders under my command." Optimus states. "She made her choice and is Megatron's Warlord, his second in command." Straxus comes off his lap and stands her full length.

"I told chu I will deal with Axis." Straxus declares turning towards the door.

"And I'm telling you Straxus, my dear. The answer is still no. If she was being held against her will, you know good and well I would fight Unicron and Primus myself to get her back. But she made her choice. As much as it hurts us we have to face that cold truth." Optimus tries to reason.

"No." She pouts.

"Excuse me?" Optimus raises an optic.

"No I don't believe it." She continues crossing her arms.

"Haven't you been listening? Are you blind?" Optimus points out but not shocked by her stubbornness.

"She has to be under some mind control. Why else would she do this to me?" Straxus tries to grasp some type of justification.

"Because she believes I wouldn't do what was needed to be done. Don't believe me? Ask Skyfire, he was her commanding officer when she turned traitor." Optimus drops an emotional bomb on her.

"My daughter is no traitor!" Straxus declares through lubed optics squeezing them shut fighting back her hurt.

"She turned over our outer colonies to them. She led millions of neutrals and Autobots alike to slaughter. She spared no one in her wake including younglings." Optimus hits a button on his forearm and spy satellites playback the atrocities.

"No that's fake that's not my little…" She states trying to look away but she cannot as she witnesses Axis firing on a youngling exploding its head. What was even more horrifying was the ammo she was using was her design.

"Those are your spy satellites so I know you know, Straxus." Straxus embraces Optimus pounding his chest saying no over and over again. Optimus simply holds her as she beats her rage into him and lubricant leaks from her fiery orange optics.

Same time back in Torrence's quarters, the vice commander briefs them on the conversation he had with Galvatron, along with background information.

"So this is more than just ended the war isn't Torrence." Battlespear states as Torrence blinks the lubricant from his optics and turns from them.

"I was off world." Torrence begins…

Just outside Cybertron, middle of the Second Civil War, a lone white stargazer ship returns. "Torrence to Downpour, come in Downpour where are my energon goodie?" Torrence comms happily

"Where I have always been my white knight, in your spark." Downpour giggles at the sound of his voice.

"And me in yours. I've been away too long." Torrence replies as he nears Cybertron.

"Am afraid we will have to be away from each other a little bit longer my Torrence." Downpour sighs.

"What? Baby no I miss you." Torrence declares as he banks towards Kaon and then to Darkmount.

"Aww, I miss you too." Downpour calls out as she enters a Decepticon transport.

"Argh am gonna be sick." A voice interrupts.

"Galvatron? What the slag you doing? Listening in?" Torrence states in mock anger.

"I can't help it. I am here seeing my sister off, you two make me sick." Galvatron hugs his sister and she breaks it taking a seat.

"So my dear warlord brother is her mission classified or can I know where she's going." Torrence transforms to his bot mode as he lands and enters Darkmount.

"Am not your brother yet scraplet not until one meta-cycle. As for her mission, no its not." Galvatron replies his tone changing.

"Spill it bro." Torrence state noticing his tone change.

"Fine bro, I'll let you slide this time, just a simple recon mission to Ranger City. She'll be back in your arms in no time." Galvatron keeps his answers short and quick.

"Whose in command so I know wither I can comm her or not." Torrence hears nothing but silence. "Hello? Galvatron? Downpour?"

"Yeah we're here. But you're not going to like the answer." They say after the other says it.

"Megados." Galvatron states his voice turns cold.

"WHAT!" Torrence shout and protests her assignment telling Galvatron to reassign her. Galvatron states he requested her personally there was nothing he could do if he wanted. Truth was Galvatron could have he just did not want to go through the half a dozen protocols to do it. Besides it was a simple recon mission, Torrence saw things differently… and he was right.

Present, Torrence's quarters, He explains to them that that was the last he heard that she was alive. He then tells them about Megatron being named successor soon after and the chaos that ensued, followed by the Violen Jiger Bond along with what is involved and its consequences if not fulfilled or failed to be fulfilled. "So this is more than just ending the war huh Torrence." Broadside states through narrow optics. Torrence doesn't hide anything and simply nods his head.

"Can't blame you vice commander. You're displaying very human emotions and actions. I can relate." Battlespear smiles, "Sometimes vengeance is the best therapy, just don't let this consume you." He states leaning back on his chair talking over his nursed drink.

"Agreed. Torrence, lets go get this info. Just remember you have to go about this delicately." Broadside notice Torrence's optics burning with fiery vengeance. "Vice Commander calm down please and listen." He sees Torrence nod yes. "If we act right away we will be given away."

"Couldn't put it better myself. We need to diverse a plan." Battlespear suggests still leaning the other mirror his actions.

"I got it." Torrence states "Optimus just got word that Elita 1 is coming on a tour of Earth." He declares leaning forward gesturing with his drink hand.

"I follow you T, when she leaves we arrange for me to do say a Goodwill Tour of Cybertron you and the vice commander can be my escorts." Battlespear jumps up and begins to pace drink in hand.

"Brilliant!" Torrence places his drink down, claps and falls back pleased with the plan.

"Damn, kid, you are indeed clever." Broadside chuckles and sips his drink.

"Bout time I use my title for something besides how can Optimus deny such a request or the UEF?" Battlespear muses at his own cleverness. The PA system goes off about a Decepticon attack in Embalse, Córdoba, Argentina. The three conspirators agree to meet a later date and exit Torrence's quarters.

Two mega cycles later, Axis leads a contingency to steal energy in the newly updated Embalse Fusion Power Station formally the decommissioned Embalse Nuclear Power Station. The AEDC is already engaging them as Straxus and her newly found Protectobots arrive. Since their arrival almost a meta-cycle ago the Protectobots had been hiding in Tokyo, Japan, AS.

Hot Spot was the leader of the team he chose for himself a TL Hino Magirus fire engine for his alt mode. Blades the teams second in command was an AS365 Dauphin2, next was Streetwise the urban warfare/S&R specialist. He choose a Police Nissan Skyline GT-R. The team medic/recon specialist was Groove whose alt mode was a Honda VFR750 motorcycle and finally guerilla scout/specialist was Hound who found a green-camo American Jeep Wrangler w/ big mud tires that he fell in love with. The others in his team were appalled at Hound's choice for it clashed with their color scheme of red, white and black. Hound on the other hand loved every minute of it.

Axis was issuing orders to Scalpel who combines and activates his mining excavator blade. "If we cannot breakthrough we go under." She growls frustrated with the plant's newly installed energon shield. The ULSSA had been the first to utilize the Cybertronain energy energon in some very innovative ways. Some of which the guards at Embalse employed in their armor and weapons. A guard from a tower rises his energon powered sniper rifle and acquires Axis in his crosshairs and fires. The super-heated shot is three times that of magnesium tipped sabre round which burns at 2500 Kelvin.

The round hits it mark with the ferocity that burns within Straxus, melting and tearing into the warlord's collar. She tracks the shots trajectory through the burning; she locks on to the guard and fires her plasma disruptor. The return shot hits its mark but is neutralized as it distributes throughout the guards armor. Axis fires again, to the same effect, frustrated she shoots the platform below him. The platform gives way and he falls landing on patrol vehicle. "Fragger!" Axis hisses as she is hit again by another energon shot.

"Alright blokes, hold the line!" AEDC Commander Furler orders as he leads his Newsboys from the .50 caliber sabre round turrent atop his M557 APC. He fires on Blitzwing causing him to transform to his F-22 Raptor mode taking to the air. A rumble is heard behind him, the ADEC Commander and he rotates turrent back. "Hello, hello, hello what do we have here?"

"YOU'RE MINE!" the paladin cannon speaks transforming to bot mode as his red optics flash.

"Well, well Chaos you mobile tin can how are ya?" The AEDC Commander jeers as Chaos fires his arm cannon. Furler activates the APC's absorption shielding and the shot is distributed and recycled into the vehicles power source. "You're never going to learn."

"SILENCE!" Chaos growls and charges him.

"Mr. James if you will." Commander Furler states as the APC takes off and turns facing Chaos. The front end opens and pulls back revealing a fusion cannon. "You're still there?" The cannon fires launching Chaos several yards back. "Run'im ova!" The APC takes off at full speed; Chaos lands and is hit head on by the armored vehicle then ran over the wheels further adding to the wound. "Glorious!"

From above Blitzwing arrives with back up in the form of Starscream and his seekers. They do a bomb and ATG missile run flipping the APC over, the AEDC Commander ejects from the turrent using the AEDC's newest toy a hover chair armed to the teeth. He returns fire and nails Blitzwing who crashes in heap then transforms to tank mode. Sgt. John James activates a series of hydraulics on the roof of the APC. They fire flipping the APC back on its wheels then races towards Scalpel by the north wall of the plant.

Straxus had been observing the AEDC especially its commander and all she could do was smile. "_These humans are fearless._" She muses "_Or insanely estupid._" She sees Furler laughing as he unloaded on Blitzwing stasis locking him. "_A lil' of both._" She chuckles. "Oyes Protectobots do you're a thing."

"You got it!" Hot Spot nods "Protectobots merge into DEFENSOR!" The team's optics all flash at once. Hot Spot leaps into the air retracting his arms as his ladder separates from his back into subspace. His calves and feet fold flush with upper thighs, as the base that was holding his ladder comes out from his back and on to his chest locking into place. From the new thighs the former feet extend out and then around the waist locking into place forming a new codpiece. Next up is Blades and Hound to form the arms and fists, Blades' landing gear along with his main prop and Hounds missile and roll cage combine to form a javelin. Groove and Streetwise formed the lower legs and feet.

"It's on now Decepticons, behold Defensor!" the Autobot combiner bellows amongst the clashing of his fists together. Straxus smiles then spots Starscream and company coming for the AEDC Commander. She transforms into her SU-47 mode and blasts towards them her Vulcan fusion rounds blazing. She shoots down Thundercracker as Skywarp warps out and behind her.

She hits Mach 1 right above Starscream knocking him into a stall and he drops like a rock. She rockets up then down in a barrel roll unleashing a barrage of ATA missile pods, they hit Starscream as he transforms to bot mode. Starscream howls in pain and returns fire missing every shot.

Straxus transforms mid dive and an arm blade extends from her right arm and talons from her left, As she nears Starscream she banks right "_**SLASH!**_" the arm blade slices across Starscream's chest. The armor and mechfluid fly as Straxus turns back up transforming as she goes. "_**BOOM!**_" She hits Mach 1 the aftershock launches the Decepticon Colonel crashing to Earth.

Skywarp warps again even closer to Straxus transforming to bot mode and fires on her. It's a direct hit to her engines causing her to flip into bot mode and fall to Earth as well. Skywarp warps again and slugs her across her face then warps to behind her and knees her lower back and elbows her chest. The blows cause her to flip face up as he warps in front of her then blasts towards her with a side kick. It connects as he follows through with a summersault kick warping again behind with a rising uppercut to her back.

Before Skywarp can warp again Skyfire comes out of GBT his engines at maximum burn. He transforms to bot mode "_**VESSURE!**_" his sais beam from subspace "_**STAB!**_" the sais enter Skywarp's torso and lower back. Skywarp coughs up mechfluid as he looks down at the sais and Skyfire.

Recalibrating her engines Straxus reignites them recovering in a spin she blasts towards Skywarp. "_**VESSURE!**_" A plasma grenade beams from subspace into her left hand "_**SHINK!**_" her talons extend as she closes in. "_**STAB!**_""_**TWIST!**_" Her talon hand enters Skywarp's chest attaching the now activated plasma grenade to his spark chamber. "_**RIP!**_" She tears her hand out of Skywarp in a burst of purple mechfluid. "Clear Cabron!" Straxus curses and Skyfire rips out his sais in small bursts of purple mechfluid. He transforms and clears following Straxus.

Skywarp spins and a light shines from his chest and explodes in an orange and yellow flame cloud and shiny blue liquid energy pours out and down his torso. The unfortunate seeker turns death grey and falls to Earth. "_**BOOM!**_" He lands next to Starscream who views the horror before him and cries out in a mournful shout.

Back on the ground Defensor is taking on Scalpel who had just revealed a new mode he calls Situational Combat Mode or SCM. In this mode he is combine with his other bots to form one combiner. However in this mode Scalpel movements are slowed significantly due to the bulk each bot brings. Defensor charges Scalpel as Axis from behind fires on the Autobot combiner. Her actions are felt but do not hinder his battle with Scalpel. "_**BUZZZ!**_" "_**RIP!**_" Scalpel's excavator blade saws and rips into Defensor's side tearing into armor sending mechfluid bursting and covering the huge blade.

Defensor falls and the blade is ripped out in a burst of crimson mechfluid. "Fragger!" Defensor groans as Starscream and Thundercracker now recovered and enraged drop cluster bombs over the fallen combiner. "_**KABOOM!**_" "_**BOOM!**_" "_**BOOM!**_" "SLAG!" Defensor growls and separates.

The two remaining seekers turn at opposite ends and back towards the Protectobots. Hot on their tails is Skyfire and Straxus Vulcan Gatling guns blazing, the shots hit but the seekers ignore the pain. They are too focused and enraged to feel the shots.

Another GBT opens and the Dynobots join the fray! Grimlock leads the pack in a wedge formation. Grimlock hits a hill at full throttle and launches into the air transforming to bot mode and spears Starscream snapping his wings up. Starscream yells as Grimlock flips with him in his grasp then slams him into the ground… Stasis lock.

"¡Dios mio! Who's dat?" Straxus states above the plant.

"Our new vice commander." Skyfire replies.

"¿Que?" She inquires in shock.

"He was on another mission during your ceremony ma'am." Skyfire replies.

"I want to meet him." Straxus states.

"You will ma'am I'll take Thundercracker. I see someone down there that requires your immediate attention." Skyfire states and banks left after Thundercracker. Straxus transforms braking in midair and spots her attacking Hot Spot and his team. Her gold optics flash to neon orange as her processor gives her a slideshow of Optimus' scars, Axis' actions on former Autobot colonies and ends with the Decepticon symbol behind her daughter. As she comes back to reality she is behind her daughter.

Hot Spot notices her and the color of her optics, "Protectobots fall back."

"That's right back up." Axis state arrogantly.

"You have no Idea." Hot spot smirks and returns to his team as they face Scalpel. Axis tilts her head in confusion and hears a cough. She turns around slowly.

"Mom?" She asks and is met by fist to the face causing her to spin and fall.

"íHija demona!" She grabs Axis picking her up and throws her into the energon wall "_**ZZZKKK!**_" "Puta de Decépticón" Straxus hits Axis twice into the energon wall overloading it. The wall shuts down leaving an opening, taking advantage of this a recovered Blitzwing makes for the plant to an unnoticing Straxus.

Above Thundercracker downs Skyfire who crashes a few clicks from Straxus who still is preoccupied with Axis.

The Dynobots form Stronghold and the Protectobots enter and man the guns engaging Scalpel. "_**KABOOM!**_" A wall of the main generator building explodes. All are distracted except for Straxus.

"Lord Megatron the plant is ours." Blitzwing says over the commlink.

"Excellent." Megatron says over the commlink and warps to Blitzwing's location. The overlord looks towards Axis and Straxus battling then raises his cannon. "Oh how easy it could be." He then lowers it as Soundwave, Naylz and Servo warp in. "Soundwave drain this place and get the tech since those blueprints Snaptrap gave us were useless."

"Acknowledged." Soundwave replies in monotone and begins making energon cubes as the others take them. Naylz hits the generators with a low null ray and begins to fill the cubes.

Within in cycles the cubes pile up and are proven stable then warped back to Nemesis Cove. Grimlock and company overcome Scalpel but it's too late the cons are gone with the energy. Axis slams her torture device into the neck of Straxus who convulses. Axis stands and kicks her, "Mission complete puta madre!" she hisses venomously. Straxus realizes she has been had as she looks around at the chaos around her. Axis laughs manically then spits mechfluid in Straxus face then backhands her and warps out.

Hot Spot helps her up as Optimus arrives through a GBT his emerald optics ablaze as he stares her down. "Pap.." she is cut off.

"Save it." Optimus states coldly as Ratchet exits the GBT. "Ratchet tend to the wounded and our troops" Que arrives with S&R teams without being ordered they begin assisting Ratchet.

"Optimus…" Straxus is cut off as Optimus raises his hand silencing her.

"Report back to base for debriefing lt. colonel." Optimus says with steel in his voice.

"But I can." Straxus is silenced as Optimus shakes his head.

"Don't even think about it." Optimus states sharply, "That's an order."

"Yes sir." She flashes her optics and warps back to the Longbow while Optimus deals with the situation at Embalse, Córdoba.

Longbow, two mega cycles later Straxus downloads the location of Nemesis Cove. "Papi, I'm sorry but I must do this _**insubordination**_." She states through sadden optics and exits the Longbow transforming to alt mode and heads for the South Pole. "She has to pay papi she has to."

At the same time Torrence, Battlespear and Broadside exit the Longbow and for the North Pole quietly.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	26. Insubordination: Pt 2

_**Insubordination**_

_**Part 2**_

Longbow, 1800hrs, Optimus exits the GB chamber, immediately he knows something is aloft. "Teletran 2 Straxus location."

"Straxus is in her quarters." Teletran 2 responds with the new female voice Wheeljack installed. Prime thought the ships computer's new voice would just make his team hot and bothered but it did the opposite is invoked calmness. The Prime figured it was just him now that Straxus was with him.

"Override, Optimus alpha 3 run diagnostic and repair damaged files." He knew her too well and was already prepared for this action. To him it was sad but he knew her better than anyone.

"Diagnostic complete, files repaired and defragged." Teletran 2 replied.

"Straxus?" Optimus inquired clinging on to false hope.

"Unit Straxus is not on board, location unknown." Teletran 2 crushed his hope.

"I know her location. She never listens." Optimus states shaking his head now knowing he had to prepare for a rescue mission.

"Cybertronain vessel detected, Star Hopper Class, hailing." Teletran 2 announces over the PA system.

"_Wow she's early._" Optimus ponders and heads to his temporary office. "Direct hail to my office secure transmission level 3." Optimus orders as he walks towards his office.

"Acknowledged…transmission secured, good day." Teletran 2 replies as Optimus enters his office then his desk. A datapad is sitting on it, at first Prime believes it's from Straxus but as he picks it up the letterhead reads Wheeljack. It's the blueprints for their new flagship, as he sits down he realizes the ship has docking ports for three other ships. "Its massive, impressive." He says aloud and leans back turning to Rodimus' Cybertronain sized minibar and pours himself a strong one. "Aurora… vintage, Rodimus you do have exquisite tastes." Optimus pours himself a glass and activates the vid screen.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself even after losing Embalse." Elita 1 pops up on the vid screen.

"Don't start, or I will cut this transmission and have your ship just orbiting the Earth rather than landing on it." Optimus replies his voice flat and in control.

"I told you about Straxus; she's a liability to your operations." Elita 1 began to rant venomously.

"Ariel, not now please." Optimus warns her hoping she'd take the hint.

"She went rogue didn't she?" Elita 1 smirks as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Affirmative to confront our daughter." Optimus states "_**SHRKT!**_" his face shield snaps shout over his mouth and his emerald green optics glow.

"Oh yes her." Elita 1 continues ignoring Optimus' geastures.

"I recommend caution Elder that is my offspring. She may be con but she is still… " Optimus states with steel in his voice as his optics flash at her.

"Understood my Prime; I take it you're preparing some sort of rescue plan for that pleasure bot reject." Elita 1 taking notice of his rising anger yet she pushes further.

"ENOUGH ARIEL! I will not stand for your antics much less your taste for the mother of my offspring. You ended us before Axis came into being." Optimus' statement hits her like a fusion shot to the spark and she looks away.

"I… you'll never understand." She tries to regain composure.

"Fair enough…New Jerusalem's capital awaits your arrival along with Rodimus, as you can see I have other rather pressing matters to attend to so I will not be..." Optimus states brushing off her last statement then is cut off.

"Take the Aerialbots with you they got stuck as my personal guard, I'm sure they want to see, as the humans say "_the sights._"" Elita 1 regains composure on the surface.

"Very well, but who will..." Optimus is taken back by her sudden offering.

"I have Perceptor, don't worry about it just get her out safe." Elita 1 states as she begins to crumble emotionally inside she still loved him but she keeps reliving the day she and the soon to be overlord Megados were sent to _Rous Three._

"10-04, Primus be with you." Optimus states bringing her back to reality and the present.

"And with you." She cuts off the transmission. "My love." She wipes her baby blue optics then calls for her personal guard.

North Pole, zero hour, Torrence and his guard land at the coordinates given to him by Galvatron. "Weapons ready." Torrence commands as the others comply with hums of weapons charging and sounds of weapons extending and locking into place. A snow storm whirls and howls around them as sixteen pairs of optics glow red and blue in the darkness. They move wildly as they blink off and on then surround them. "Back to back." Torrence orders as Battlespear and Broadside comply.

"Easy vice commander." Motormaster calls to them from the darkness. "Galvatron ordered us not to fire."

"Sure and Megatron is the tooth fairy." Battlespear jeers

"I suggest you silence your guard dog vice commander." Motormaster stated flashing his optics

"Step forward." Torrence orders "So we can see you."

"You're not in position to give orders." Motormaster growled.

"We are in position to bring the pain on you." Broadside states boldly "So be a nice con and do what he says."

"Insolent Autobot we could terminate all three of you here and now." Motormaster said with venom in his voice.

"Not before we cripple your forces critically then who would save you? Megatron? He'll laugh in your face. Galvatron? From what the vice commander told us you'll be S-O-L." Battlespear pointed out gesturing with his spear hitting something metal with his spear.

"Yeah so go ahead." Broadside stated distracting them as Battlespear disarmed the device by tauntingly squatting spear in hand.

"Such foolishness but very well." Motormaster realizing they were right but would never admit it. Torrence releases his vents then looks at his soldiers they were going get him terminated. Motormaster stepped forward with a datacorder Torrence meets him and takes the datacorder and links it to a datapad he brought along and it crashes. "_**VESSURE!**_" his Widow Maker beams fully charged from subspace the barrel inches from between Motormaster's optics. Red dots cover Torrence's body, he grunts signaling Battlespear and Broadside to slip away unnoticed.

"Intel." Torrence states as screams come the darkness and red dots start to disappear. "Now." Motormaster snaps his fingers…nothing…he snaps his fingers again and Torrence raises a proxy-mine disarmed. "Thanks Battlespear." Battlespear grunts as Motormaster turns seeing him spear in hand glowing and pointing at him. He turns to the other side and Broadside is standing there looming over him.

"You heard him." Broadside urged.

"Intel Now." Battlespear states coldly and the Stunticon Leader moves for his knife but touches the mine now attached to his right side.

"Frag." Motormaster curses "_**VESSURE**_" the real datacorder beams from subspace, Torrence checks it on another datapad it passes. His processor takes a series of visual shots and tests it against the data in front of him it passes. Torrence throws the datapad in the air, pistol whips Motormaster then shoots the datapad and datacorder destroying both completely.

The vice commander grunts then looks to the left and takes to the air transforming as he goes disappearing into the night followed by Broadside and Battlespear, it's now 0444 hrs.

Motormaster shakes his head and shouts in anger he had no intention in giving Torrence anything. What he wanted was to capture them and then ransom them for valuable Autobot Intel. After he got what he wanted, terminate them; was it _**insubordination**_? Yes, but the payoff would have been more than justifiable in his optics.

South Pole, near Nemesis Cove, 0600 hrs., she had been searching for mega-cycles all the information Teletran 2 could give her was that the Decepticon Base was in the South Pole. Her instruments and equipment she took along with her came up with nothing. So she did something drastic making her way to the center of the continent. Straxus fired a drill missile dead in the center of the continent. "I'll estart here and make my way out! I will find that base." Straxus proclaimed aloud as the missile exploded. Alarms blared "_**WHOOP!**_""_**WHOOP!**_" she could not help herself she smirked "Well I'll be damned." She mused as the debris and smoke cleared revealing a hole large enough for her to go through in bot mode but not alt mode. "Well I'll be damned." She cursed when she realized the size of the whole in contrast to herself. She hated to be stuck in one mode losing that needed edge in an upcoming battle. She could hear the cons rustling into position, "Now is the best chance I'm going to get." She swayed herself against her better judgment and leaped in feet first.

As she landed and looked up then raised to her full length only with her hands raised to the sky. "_**CLICK!**_" The rustling sounds cut off as Megatron hits a button on a remote. "I told you she'd come my lord." Axis smarts off and slowly walks to Straxus. "She just cannot help herself." She transforms her left hand into a torture device and stabs it into Straxus neck.

Straxus bends her knees but does not fall; Axis cranks up the juice. Straxus growls but refuses to fall. She head butts her then slams her fist into her solar plexus, Axis caves. The warlord recovers but takes an open palm strike to the face knocking her to her knees. With tear filled optics Straxus roundhouses Axis knocking her out cold with her right shin to the "_Ooo's_" and "_Aahs_" of the other Decepticons.

Megatron simply claps in admiration of her bout with Axis. "Now that's entertainment my dear." The overlord states solemnly, "I haven't seen such ferocity since my humble beginnings in the gladiatorial pits of_ Kaon_." He continues to clap, "Nor such pain in its fullest capacity. I would offer you a position at my side my dear but I won't offer what I already know the answer too."

"I see you're not estupid as chu look." Straxus states defiantly. Astrotrain comes from behind and pistol whips her.

"Respecto" Astrotrain mocks her. Straxus charges wall sprinting then launching off coming down with a haymaker knocking Astrotrain down. Flipping forward she comes down with a heel drop kick keeping Astrotrain on the ground. Megatron looks on amused with the fembot with the odds stacked so high against her. He replays Straxus' statement chuckling.

"Not at all my dear not-at-all." Megatron's optics glow a deep crimson. From his research about Optimus, he could see why his nemesis choosed her. Without missing a beat he watched Straxus tear into Astrotrain with a slight smirk. He wanted her alive so he set his arm cannon to a slightly medium setting and fired. Direct hit…stasis lock to Straxus and Astrotrain was out cold. "Chaos take her to cell block omega." He orders and Axis recovers, the overlord's optics flash and he back hands her sending her flying as he turns his back to her.

She wipes the mechfluid from her mouth "_**SHKRT!**_" her face mask snaps shut over her mouth. "Not this time." Axis hisses and launches from a crouch into vehicle mode at full speed. She slams into the overlords legs causing him to tumble forward. Using the momentum from the impact she flips up grabbing his shoulders and throwing him into a wall. Despite her frame Axis has her father's pre-matrix strength. It was an oversight that the Decepticon Overlord allowed to constantly slip his processor.

"You dare attack me?" Megatron bellows as Axis engages him. She charges him with a leaping elbow to his lower torso. The other Decepticons look on and place bets on how long their warlord will last. Megatron feels the hit and his oversight corrects itself quickly. With an open palm Megatron comes down but misses her as she slides in between his legs grabbing his forearm and flipping him over. Megatron spins on the ground intertwining his legs with hers then slamming her face first into the ground. He then pops up and comes down missing the ground pound. Rolling up Axis she launches her knee into Megatron's right temple. The overlord recovers in a spin slamming his left elbow into Axis' back flipping her with his right arm into a back breaker on his left thigh. "_**CRACK!**_" "_**SNAP!**_" Axis screams and slips into stasis lock.

From medical a howl is heard echoing the halls, as Megatron rises dropping Axis like sack of mangled parts. As he turns in the direction of the howl Sixshot leaps upon him ripping into his armor. He transforms to bot mode in a flash and slices downward with his Katana across Megatron's chest then up the middle with his Konchi. Megatron stands for a moment stunned at what just occurred. The warlord turns his back on his leader then snaps his fingers and mechfluid bursts from the overlord's wounds in a spray of glowing violet.

"DAMMNNN!" The other cons shout in unison at the gory scene playing out before them.

Megatron drops to his knees and his optics shut off as the mechfluid flows from his wounds. Sixshot rises then moves to Axis he kneels taking her in his arms.

"I will never let him hurt you again." He whispers to her.

[_**Initializing emergency protocols….**_] Megatron's wounds seal stopping the bleeding. [_**Cyber venom detected….Purging…Purging…**_] Nanites swarm his internal systems firing sterilization beams. [_**Purge complete…Rebooting…Rebooting…**_] Megatron's optics flicker as fresh energon is injected into his systems. [_**Emergency Secondary Power Activated…85% good day.**_] Megatron looks up as his optics flash enraged. He charges grabbing Sixshot's head lifting him up in a reverse hangman's hold. Sixshot instinctively grabs Megatron's hands and the overlord gives the warlord a powerful kick as he releases his head into a wall. Megatron charges and holds him there followed by slamming the warlord's head four times into the wall.

"I still function; so long as I do remember your place." Megatron states sinisterly as he grabs him, spins and embeds Sixshot's head into the wall. "Scalpel take these scrap heaps to medical." Megatron orders and the medic complies. The rest of the cons remain in reverent silence till Megatron ordered them back to their duties.

Southern Ocean, Coast of Antarctica, Optimus in alt mode dropped anchor and scanned his surroundings…nothing. "Optimus to Silverbolt."

"Go ahead Prime." Silverbolt replies over the commlink.

"Report recon stasis." Optimus ordered his voice cool yet on edge.

"Nothing from Fire Flight, Skydive, and Airraid. I'm also picking up nada." Silverbolt replies keeping his tone in check.

"Slingshot to Prime and Silverbolt." Slingshot reports in.

"This is Prime go ahead." Optimus replies turning his full attention to the bot.

"10-04 I got blast hole and debris of a driller missile at my 20." Slingshot reports; Optimus prediction seems to be proven true.

"10-04 Slingshot that's part of her arsenal. Silverbolt and I are en route to your 20. Prime to Arielbots set up a perimeter at Slingshot's 20, copy?" Prime ordered and one by one the remaining Arielbots acknowledged. Opening a GBT Optimus transforms to bot mode followed by Silverbolt they enter and exit at Slingshot's locale.

Silverbolt transformed from his SR-71 Blackbird to bot mode as he exited the GBT. From above an SU-27 dives and transforms to bot mode its Slingshot he lands and points Optimus and Silverbolt to his findings. At the same time a Mig-29: Skydive, an F-22: Fire Flight and an F-117: Airraid descend transforming as they go to bot mode and land. They set up a perimeter and give Optimus and Silverbolt the all clear.

From an icy plain about 40 clicks from the blast hole, five bots observe the Autobots' actions with keen interest. "So what'cha thinking Onslaught?" Vortex inquired his alt mode was an Apache AH-64 copter specializing in demolitions.

"How Trius left us for dead and our next move lieutenant. Master Sgt. what do I need to know?" Onslaught replied his alt mode was a semi with a rocket launcher platform flatbed. He was the leader of his team, the Combaticons.

"From what I gathered that's the Leader of the Autobots. As for the fliers, they're unknown." Swindle replied and as his name suggests the bot was a swindler willing to do what was necessary to make sure he survived at all costs even to those on his team. He had an alt mode of a desert camouflage Humvee. His job was the team's intelligence gather due to this it lead him to become the team's deadliest sniper.

"Anything else Master Sgt.?" Onslaught further questioned watching the scene unfold before him as Optimus finished making the blast hole bigger and hopped in.

"That hole leads to Megatron's base." Swindle added to his report as he checked his sniper rifle.

"Goodie. Sgt Major how are we looking?" Onslaught hit his commlink connecting to his optic-in-the-sky.

"If they spot us, it's your own damned fault, captain. We are the snow." Blast-off stated boldly, he loved his job as the team's eraser.

"Noted. Command Sgt. tools?" Onslaught cut the com satisfied then looked behind Swindle and Vortex to Brawl the team's weapon specialist his alt mode was an Abrams tank.

"Just say the word, captain." Brawl states cocking his own sniper rifle he dubbed "_Wasp 3_" due to its special feature that coins the phrase "_3 in the head I know your dead._"

"10-04 on my mark we declare our allegiance." Onslaught ordered Brawl and to the others over their personal frequency.

Back at the blast hole a GBT opens and a dark pink with bright pink metal flake Lamborghini Conquisto exits and transforms its Elita 1. The Arielbots snap to attention and salute the elder. "Where are they?"

"Down there Ma'am." Fire Flight replies pointing to the blast hole.

"Thank you." Elita 1 walked to the hole and mused, "_I may not like you Straxus, but Optimus cannot afford to lose you in all aspects of the word._" "_**VESSURE!**_" her gamma spear beams into her hands and she jumps in.

Nemesis Cove, Silverbolt and Optimus stealthily move through the exit elevator shaft. They take cover at opposite posts of the entrance door to the former elevator. It opens and Optimus and his partner grab the con that entered to repair it. Its Naylz before he can sound an alarm he is beaten by both Autobots into critical stasis lock after Optimus caves his face in. Prime attaches a heavy magnet to the Decepticon Chief of Science's back and sticks him left of the entrance.

Cycles pass and Starscream enters, but before Optimus and Silverbolt can grab him Elita 1 comes down stabbing her gamma spear into him through his mouth. "_**TWIST!**_" "_**CRUNCH!**_" "_**RIP!**_" The elder rips the spear out removing Starscream's bottom jaw… critical stasis lock.

"Damn." Silverbolt states in shock and looks at Optimus who agrees by simply nodding. "Ma'am you have a little something on your... never mind." Starscream's mechfluid was splashed like war paint on Elita 1's face.

"What's the plan Optimus?" Elita 1 inquires ignoring Silverbolt.

"Simple." Optimus cocks his blaster then "_**VESSURE!**_" his scepter beams in his other hand from subspace "_**CRACK!**_" his scepter ignites in an electric blaze and forms a Triton construct. "I'm getting her back plain and simple." Elita 1 flashed her optics deep purple she had never been more attracted to him than right now.

Nemesis Cove's brig, Megatron pays his captive a visit. Straxus laughs at him defiantly. "Do tell me my dear what is so amusing?" The overlord asks her.

"Pendejo, I recommend you release me and esave yourself embarrassment."

"The only one who should be embarrassed is you." He smirks, "You break in to my base, no plan but to get your precious daughter back, she betrays you and now you're in here." Straxus stops laughing. "What did you expect fool?"

"I expected to put two en jour cabeza y me esword en tu culo cabron." Straxus spat back. "But I will esettle for…" she smiles "_**CLICK!**_" the shield comes down "THIS!" Straxus charges extending her arm sword. Megatron turns to his side "_**STAB!**_" Straxus' sword enters the overlord's shoulder. Megatron charges "_**RIP!**_" slamming his stabbed arm's elbow into Straxus' side as the blade rips out of his shoulder. Straxus takes the hit "_**STAB!**_" "_**RIP!**_" her talon hand tears a chunk of armor and soft metal-tissue from the overlord's side in a burst of glowing purple mechfluid.

Megatron growls in pain as he grabs her picking her up and slamming her into wall. Dazed, Straxus falls to the ground as Megatron comes down with a hammer fist to her back. She cries out as sparks and electricity fly. Megatron comes down for another but Straxus forces herself to spin and scissor locks her legs with his and brings him down. The overlord falls as but recovers kicking Straxus across her face as he spins. He grabs her throat and stands with her in hand.

Back with Optimus, Elita 1 and Silverbolt all hell has broken loose. Servo and Scalpel have the trio pinned down with help from Thundercracker. "Prime we have to get to the brig" Silverbolt shout over the shots being fired.

"Agreed get down." Optimus orders as his emerald optics flash and his rail cannons rotate, slide and lock on his shoulders. "_**FOOM!**_" "_**FOOM! **_"He fires, Thundercracker takes the first shot it rips through his chest and explodes out the back end in burst of sparkling blue and red flames mixed with orange and yellow. The seeker then explodes completely his remains hit the floor in husks of death gray matter. The first shot hits the wall behind him revealing medical.

The second shot takes out the wheel-blade Scalpel bot and Servo who goes into emergency stasis lock. Scalpel looks at his mangled bot and loses his will to fight and flees warping out. The wall behind Servo and the Scalpel bot explodes revealing the brig. Optimus spots Megatron holding Straxus with one hand and slamming his knee into her repeatedly.

Without another word Optimus tosses up his scepter, catches it, pulls back, times his shot perfectly and heaves the weapon at Megatron pinning him to the wall behind him. Straxus is dropped and she lands on her knees. Optimus charges full speed at his greatest adversary.

Astrotrain goes to meet him but Elita 1 nails him in the chest missing his spark with her gamma spear. Astrotrain falls on his knees looking at the spear "_**RIP!**_" Optimus tears it from his chest as a recovered Axis comes from Optimus' left "_**SLICE!**_" Prime swings the gamma spear slitting Axis' throat without looking; she falls mechfluid pouring from her neck.

Optimus leaps through the hole his rail cannon made "_**STAB!**_" he embeds the spear into Megatron's neck. "_**RIP!**_" Optimus tears it outwardly and coldly as he tosses it aside.

"So the hero comes for his fem." Megatron jeers and grabs Optimus' scepter but is shocked brutally. "Well played Prime I am at your mercy."

"Elita 1, Silverbolt get Straxus back to base." Optimus orders both nod and take Straxus out and promptly leave. Optimus and Megatron are left alone, "Surrender you're done."

"Am I now Prime?" Megatron replies coldly as explosions are heard above them. "I see my new team has made their presence known." Optimus pulls out his scepter and slugs Megatron with all his might. Megatron falls to a knee spitting out glowing purple mechfluid as Optimus turns to leave. "You dare turn your back on me!" Megatron calls out only to be shut up by a barrage of missile pods from Optimus' back…stasis lock.

At the blast hole, Optimus shoots out and on to the battlefield. The enemy is unseen and they already took out Elita 1. In addition to an already worsening scenario an ice storm is making visibility next to null. Just as suddenly as the fighting began it stops. Cycles go by like stellar ones…"BRUTICUS AWAKENS!" a booming voice bellows. Soon a body lands in front of Optimus and his troops his optics glowing a fierce purple.

"Autobots Prepare for battle!" Optimus calls out.

_**END.**_


	27. Effervesce

_**A/N:** _Okay this the last story for a little while for I am in the middle of writing the rest of the Vol. 2 at the time of this writing. I know its kinda like a show huh? A few new episodes then a break sorry but I want to give you, the readers, the best stories I can write, please dont be mad. This episode before the break is co-written by my buddy who wrote **_Rivals. _**As you can tell, me and him co-write alot. I've known him for the better part of 8 yrs now and he is the inspiration that helped me create the _**Transformers: Warzone Universe**_ that you all enjoy so much. I'll try not to take so much time on this hiatus just remember like a fine wine, this has to age to reach its best. Thank you all for your continued support and faithful reading with this series and as always please continue reading and review._** ~Scratimus**_

_**Effervesce:**\ˌe-fər-ˈves\ _intransitive verb

1**:** to bubble, hiss, and foam as gas escapes

2**:** to show liveliness, exhilaration, _**to boil over.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Effervesce<strong>_

The enemy is unseen and they already took out the Autobot Elder. In addition to an already worsening scenario an ice storm is making visibility next to null. Just as suddenly as the fighting began it stops. Cycles go by like stellar ones…"BRUTICUS AWAKENS!" a booming voice bellows. Soon a body lands in front of Optimus and his troops his optics glowing a fierce purple.

"Autobots prepare for battle!" Optimus calls out. "This battle is not over yet!"

"Well then let's even up the score, Aerialbots transform and combine!" Silverbolt orders as his optics flash as he transforms to his alt mode and takes off.

"Yes sir!" they reply and their optics flash as they transform to their alt modes and take off. Silverbolt's nosecone folds down separating vertically forming shoulder armor and link ports. His engines separate from the main part of the SR-7 and his arms and legs fold parallel with each other forming the upper thighs completing torso transformation.

Skydive followed suit his nosecone separates from his air intakes folding back towards his engines exposing a knee connector. The air intakes fold forward 90 degrees as one of Silverbolt's engines attach to the jets underbelly and locks in place forming the shin. The wings and arms fold forward adding to the leg then attaches to the right thigh of Silverbolt.

Fire Flight transformation mirrors Skydive's and attaches to the left thigh of Silverbolt. Next is Slingshot the middle part of the SU-27 extends forming an elbow joint. His engines separate from the tail end and attach to the nosecone as a fist folds out and attaches to the end of the engines. The SU-27 wings slide to the tail end and fold up and in on itself making the shoulder and bicep solid then attached via the back connector of the jet to Silverbolt's right shoulder. Like Fire Flight's to Skydive, Airraid's transformation mirrored Slingshot's only attaching to Silverbolt's left completing body transformation.

On the torso Silverbolt's head pops up "_**VESSURE!**_" a new head beams into the combiners hands. The combiner places over Silverbolt's head locking into place. "Superion online!" The combiner calls out as the visor flashes red along with a hologram crosshairs in front of the head.

"Bring it on!" Bruticus shouts as he goes into a horse stance waving Superion on. From above Superion blasts towards Bruticus, who leaps into the air to meet him. Their fists meet "_**CLASH!**_" as they strike. The sound echoes throughout the icy plain. "_**CRASH!**_" their opposite fists strike each other's face. From Optimus perspective and his audios it is like lighting striking and thunder roaring with each blow. The two titans of their factions' battle on the ground and in the air via Bruticus rotating his rocket launcher back pack down.

A few clicks from the two combiners at the blast hole Optimus tends to Elita 1. From what the Prime sees the elder got hit by sniper fire. The shots were enough to stasis lock her and were millimeters from her spark. What was even more disturbing was the shots were fusion heated. "They were quick to weaponize." Optimus growls in anger. From the blast hole an all too familiar howl is heard. "_**BOOM!**_" a Decepticon lands it's the Warlord Sixshot, Optimus turns and rises his full length. "Cervantes or should I say, Shadowmaru" he states.

The warlord's optics flashed…

A long time ago General Optima stood next to Captain Shadowmaru and his team Wingwolf and Quickswitch stood by his side. This was Optima's first mission as a general and he was nervous. There had been reports coming in from a secret mining facility on the planet _Dredd_.

Shadowmaru asked, "What is going on, general? Is it Decepticons?"

Quickswitch chimed in. "That probability is very low. The Decepticons would not risk traveling this far away from Cybertron in Autobot territory. Besides, even though the mining facility is secret, its productivity level is low."

Wingwolf said, "I got a bad feeling about this."

Optima shook his head. "This mission is top secret. Apparently, there is something going on at Dredd, but the Elders refuse to give us any information."

Captain Shadowmaru looked up at Optima. "Listen, my team and I are Triplechangers. Combined, we have six alternate modes. I transform into a gun and shuttle, Wingwolf into a canine predator and a bird of prey, and Quickswitch into a tank and laser cannon. It's true we're powerful, but I have to think about our safety. I didn't even get to tell my son goodbye."

General Optima asked, "How did you get the nickname Shadowmaru?"

"My soldiers named me that when I assassinated a Decepticon admiral without making a sound and leaving no sign. It was the perfect crime."

General Optima turned to him. "Then you must be very brave. Your team is a regular six shot wonder, so you'll do what I say, when I say it. I'm sorry about your son, but we have to make sure the miners are okay. Understand?" General Optima and Shadowmaru just stared at each other.

Quickswitch let out an 'ahem.' They turned to him. "We're ready to space bridge below the surface where the mine is."

Optima ordered, "Do it!"

They transported down and when they materialized, they found the miners huddled together in what appeared to be huts made from scrap metal. All the facilities had been completely destroyed with no equipteamt left.

A miner approached them and said, "I am Roadbuster, director of the mine."

The four Autobots looked around in bewilderteamt. "What happened here?" asked Wingwolf.

Roadbuster replied, "We didn't think it was true. We thought it was just a legend Megados named his son after, but it isn't true. It was real. We dug too greedily and too deep."

"What're you talking about?" General Optima grabbed him and shook him. There was a loud roar that came from the tunnels.

Roadbuster cried out, "It's coming! It's coming! It's the creature called Chaos!"

Shadowmaru looked at Optima. "We have Space Bridge Enhancers. We can post them and the surviving colonists in the middle then bridge us all to safety."

Optima nodded. "Do it." Shadowmaru, Quickswitch, and Wingwolf started making a circle with the SBEs. They looked little more than metal rods with beams, but when the circle was complete a laser circle was created between the beams. Shadowmaru handed General Optima a square box with a red button as the surviving miners started to get into the circle.

"Whenever everybody is inside, press that red button and we can all go home." He stated. A light started to come from the tunnel.

"What's that," exclaimed Wingwolf.

Quickswitch checked his wrist. "The creature is giving off a strange radiation that I cannot identify, but it's closing in fast."

"General, the miners are moving too slowly because of their injured, you wait here my team and I will hold off the creature." Shadowmaru stated

General Optima nodded. "Do it!" The three transformed, Shadowmaru into a shuttle, Wingwolf into a bird of prey, and Quickswitch into a tank. The giant creature emerged roaring as it pelted at them spikes from his hide. They transformed again into their other alternate modes and fought on.

Roadbuster approached General Optima. "Sir, we're all in the circle. We have to get out of here."

General Optima grabbed his com-link, "Get back here! There all here!" The Triplechangers transformed into their robot modes and started firing on the creature, but they were covered in the spikes.

"Come on, soldiers!" Shadowmaru yelled as they started to run, but spikes hit Wingwolf and Quickswitch causing them to collapse as their bodies started to turn green. Shadowmaru picked them up and began carrying them, but the creature jumped over them and started running for the miners. The miners began to scream as the creature charged straight for them.

Roadbuster handed General Optima a weapon and said, "We powered this with the ore we've been mining. It's the only weapon to scare him off."

Optima aimed the weapon at the creature and fired. The huge creature was thrown backwards and fell on top of Shadowmaru, Wingwolf, and Quickswitch. Optima saw the creature start to stand, so he quickly pressed the button and they Space Bridged back to their ship.

Optimus suddenly realized what he had done. "NO!" He exclaimed. "I left them! I didn't mean to! I left them!"

Roadbuster grabbed his shoulder. "General, you did what anyone else would've done!"

Optima exclaimed, "You're right! I panicked! I'm suppose to be better than that! I'm a general! I'm not suppose to panic! What have I done? What have I done?" He grabbed the captain's chair and ripped it out it's socket and threw it into the view-screen. He collapsed on the floor in silence.

Stellar cycles later down on_ Dredd's _surface, a glowing green being emerged from the rock; he climbed out and looked at himself. He was a giant, almost as big as Optima. He transformed into a canine predator, a bird-of-prey, a tank, a shuttle, a gun, and finally an assault vehicle. He transformed back into his robot mode and cried out, "NO!" The green started to wear off, revealing a purple, black, and silver hide.

Suddenly, a shuttle marked with a Decepticon emblem descended down onto the surface. The being hung its head, resolved to its fate. A fembot emerged and she said, "Well, well, my father, Megatron sent me, little ole' Axis to take out this mine, but it looks like someone else has been here." The being looked up, preparing to be executed.

Axis walked up, "It looks like some black-ops soldier like you did it. Good job! My father will be very pleased."

The being's eyes widened, now realizing what was going on. "It is my pleasure to serve the mighty Megatron," the voice was gloomy, and each word came out like a cough.

Axis bent down and caressed his cheek. "Oh, you poor thing. I can tell this was a hard battle. It had to have been since you're the only survivor and covered in radiation. I'll be sure you get the proper care you deserve. I have to admit, I admire a Decepticon with guts. What's your name, soldier?"

The being coughed some more and said, "My name is Sixshot."

Back to the present, Optimus and Sixshot stood back-to-back fighting off the swarm of Insecticons until Waspinator dive bombed grabbing Sixshot then into the storm.

Back with the combiners they draw their disruptor weapons and fire upon each other. Direct hits to the center of the other's chest, the shots cause disassembly of their combine forms. Silverbolt is the first to return to both mode and blasts at Mach 1 towards Onslaught tackling him mid transform. Blast Off is second and uppercuts Slingshot and follows through grabbing him and Izuna dropping to the _Earth_ below.

Vortex is next "_**KA-CHINK!**_" his sniper rifle disengages from the combiner's combined weapon and beams to his hands. "Got ya!" Vortex whispers "_**VEZZURE!**_" He fires misses Airraid's spark but nails his shoulder launching him back and to the right.

Skydive fires an arm missile nailing Vortex "Punk ass Decepticon." Without looking he fires another arm missile nailing Swindle further adding his velocity to the _Earth_ below. Fire Flight and Brawl trade blow after blow as they descend to the _Earth_ below The Aerialbot cannot break freed of the hold Brawl has on his waist. Brawl slams his fist into Fire Flight's face caving it in…Stasis lock.

Slingshot breaks free of Blast Off's hold just before they hit ground. He kicks Blast Off and ignites his engines scorching the Decepticon's face. Slingshot fires his duo blasters sending Blast Off deep into the impact crater he created when he hit _Earth_... Stasis lock.

Swindle spots him, flips, and comes down with both feet into Slingshot's shoulders. "_**CRACK!**_" "_**SNAP!**_" "_**CRACK!**_" "_**SNAP!**_" "_**SNAP!**_" "_**CRACK!**_" The two bots legs and upper and lower torsos break in heap sending both into critical stasis lock.

Skydive and a recovered Airraid double team Brawl as the come from opposite sides at Mach 1, flip and slam both feet into the face and lower back of Brawl splitting him in half… Critical stasis lock. Unfortunately the two Aerialbots shatter their legs and fall to _Earth_ out cold from the agony.

"_**KABOOM!**_" Onslaught and Silverbolt impact the _Earth_. The dust flies and the ice cracks, as the two team leaders face off. Ice freeze creating a shell over their armor "_**VESSURE!**_" their weapons beam from subspace and they fire. They miss and "_**ERUSSEV!**_" return their weapons to subspace. "_**VESSURE!**_" Brawl beams a mace and axe from subspace as Silverbolt's left hand and forearm open up and create a metal cestus. "_**VESSURE!**_" Silverbolt beams a bladed tonfa baton into his right. They charge and Silverbolt blocks the mace and axe with his weapon as two shredder drills extent out from the metal cestus and spin in opposite directions. Each blow Silverbolt delivers rips into the soft metallic skin beneath the armor splattering mechfluid over his forearm. Onslaught kicks Silverbolt off grabbing his side he can nearly stick his hand into his side. Onslaught charges as Silverbolt dodges "_**WACK!**_""_**RIP!**_" as he slams his bladed tonfa into Onslaught's back and rips towards himself. Armor and mechfluid fly as Onslaught is brought to his knees. Silverbolt comes down with another whack but Onslaught blocks with his weapon and rotates up, spins and slams the mace across Silverbolt's face. Mechfluid and gore splatter upon the mace as Silverbolt falls.

The Aerialbot leader reroutes his vocal processor due to the damage to his lower jaw and right side of his face. Onslaught goes in for the kill he raises his weapon, Silverbolt's optics flash activating his engines he blasts behind him dodging the mace. Before Onslaught can recover Silverbolt blast in the air and comes down with his metal cestus to the back of the Combaticon leader's head and activates his shredder drills. Onslaught goes offline critical stasis lock as mechfluid and gore splatter across the icy plane.

With the Combaticons offline Silverbolt is the last bot standing gathering his team he hits the commlink. "Silverbolt to Optimus."

"In the middle of something." He replies as he fires a barrage of shots taking out some of the swarm. A few clones land on him and start gnawing on him.

"Shall I…" Silverbolt is cut off before he can suggest back up.

"Yes." Optimus throws an Insecticon off of him and crushes its head underfoot. Silverbolt changes frequencies

"10-04, Silverbolt to base." He comms as he makes his way towards Prime and the swarm that is becoming more and more massive.

"This is Ironhide partner." Ironhide replies leaning back on his chair.

"Ironhide we need backup sector C-3 ASAP." Silverbolt states revealing his locale to base and hoping for the best.

"10-04 Silverbolt sending Bluestreak, Prowl, and Smokescreen." Ironhide turns around and points to the first three Autobots in his view. They stop dead in their tracks and look at Ironhide.

"We got an Insecticon swarm, an elder that's out cold, and Prime is in trouble." Silverbolt states; hearing the situation Ironhide stands and looks at his chosen. They nod and exit.

"I'm coming as well." Ironhide replies and heads to the armory.

"" 10-04 Sargent Major." Silverbolt replies cutting the commlink then leaping into the air transforming as he goes.

_Madrid, Spain_, Director Robert Orr is reviewing reports from _Project T.E.D. _His private line chimes causing him pause, he ignores it. It chimes again the director looks up and takes the call. "Speak." The director answers looking at the profile of one Agent Cyrus who call was above his pay grade.

"Director, our satellites have located the subject." The agent replied sounding over-confident as usual. The director hated when the chain of command was broken. He didn't care how important the call was one was never to break said chain.

"Location… agent…" he replied un-amused and rather upset purposely forgetting the agent's name hoping he catch the hint.

"Cyrus." The agent states as the director turns his chair to face the monitor revealing _Agent Cyrus_ to be _UNAS Secretary of Defense:_ _Four Star General_ Louis St. McAllen. "Subject's location is the _South Pole_. Moreover director we have found the location of the Decepticon base"

"Send for a "_care team_" to retrieve the package." Director Orr brushes him off ignoring the discovery.

"As for Optimus Prime?" the general inquires.

"Unimportant _Agent Cyrus_…for now." The director muses.

"Understood director, Agent Cyrus out." Gen. McAllen tries to end the conversation.

"By the way, Agent Cyrus, do not contact me directly again." The director states his voice as sharp and as cold as steel.

"Yes sir, my apologies for not observing the chain of command. Never again sir." Gen. McAllen says sensing the director's irritability.

"Indeed." the director closes the line looks at his new Faust. "Dood hem!" Faust howls and exits the room. "Never again indeed General Louis." He hits his intercom to his personal secretary. "Tiffany find me a new UNAS Secretary of Defense this one's broken."

"Right away Director Orr." Tiffany replies and goes through her rolodex.

Back at the _South Pole_, Waspinator and Sixshot go at it like two hungry dogs over a meaty bone. "Waspinator hungry and will end Sixshot." He slashes Sixshot's chest.

"Not in this life cycle, reprobate." Sixshot returns the favor by slashing down across Waspinator's.

"Waspinator end your LIFE CYCLE!" Wasipinator shrieks as he kicks Sixshot back and goes into his beast mode. Sixshot recovers "_**VESSURE!**_" his plasma rifles beam from subspace into his hands. Before Sixshot can fire "_**STAB!**_" Waspinator stings him. Sixshot growls as the cyber-venom pours into his systems. Waspinator pulls out but instead of breaking off the stinger it simply detaches as another stinger replaces it.

"FRAG he adapted!" Sixshot's mind screams. Waspinator fires his second stinger "_**STAB!**_" "And improved argh!" the second stinger hits its mark as it is replaced on Waspinator. Sixshot could never become immune to Waspinator's cyber-venom because it was an ever changing concoction. However the effects were always the same painful paralysis. The only cure to the cyber venom was energon steroids. For some reason they always purged a bot's system of the venom. Unfortunately for Sixshot he ran out…Frag.

The effects of the venom were beginning to take their toll on the Decepticon Warlord motor functions were slowing along with reaction. He already could not transform for his t-cog had seized. Thankfully he was in bot mode this time. At least one benefit was to gain by the cyber-venom if one could call it that was that his aim improved the slower more restrictive moveteamts kept his rifles steady. Waspinator had already lost most of his alt modes legs. Though the insect appendages folded together and combined to form his arms and legs going into beast mode now would be more liability than anything else.

Mega-cycles went by and was now 2100 hrs. Sixshot was seriously losing it, though the art of ninjitsu he learned helped slow the cyber-venom it was becoming all too clear. With one last ditch attempt to subdue Waspinator, Sixshot charged with his melee weapons in hands. "_**SLASH!**_" "_**STAB!**_" "_**SLASH!**_" His weapons hit their mark but at a heavy cost. "RAGH!" both combatants roared! Sixshot had gotten Waspinator's neck and severed his right arm. However that right arm had cyber-corrosive acid tipped claws. And those claws had bored into Sixshot's optics and the acid in and on them had poured into his visual systems. The damage has vast and now permanently blinded the warlord.

At that same time Blackhawk "Care Teams" arrived via Blackhawk Heli-transports. "Do not engage the Autobots."_ Agent in Charge (AC) Troves briefed_ his team. "Architect only wants the Wasp-bot." he continued, "Alright people lets go in and bag us a wasp!" he concluded and repelled down from the transport. The others were soon to follow as they repelled shouts and shrieks filled the Antarctic night air. "_Agent Murphy_ if you will." _AC Troves _ordered as Agent Murphy charged up one of the Director's newest toys. It was an updated version of his previous null ray called the stasis emitter cannon. The weapon was fusion powered backpack with a two handed hand cannon that looked like a rifle with a large diameter over/under barrel. The agent took am and fired on Waspinator rendering him stasis locked. "Bag'um and tag'um" _AC Troves_ ordered and it was done leaving Sixshot blinded as they took off back to their base.

Back with the swarm Silverbolt desperately tries to keep the swarm at bay and off of his Prime to no avail. However moteamts ago the wasp clones suddenly dropped out of the sky disintegrating into ash as they fell. The swarm might have gotten smaller but was still just as oppressive. Suddenly a GBT opens and out comes Prowl, Bluestreak, Smokescreen being lead by Ironhide guns a blazing. With each shot nobody seems to notice that the clones turn to ash when destroyed. The battle continues but then suddenly stops. "What the?" Ironhide states absently.

The clones simply hover and seem to multiply but then combine turning into armor as they land on the bot mode of their origin Insecticon. Optimus crushes a few last Insecticons and has had enough upon seeing the seven Insecticons his rail cannon lock on his shoulders. "Autobots down!" Optimus orders and fires "_**FOOM!**_""_**FOOM!**_" the First shot hits the ground causing an explosion and sending the seven into a crevasses. The second shot takes out Shothole in a brilliantly vibrant blue explosion.

Ironhide rises and sees an armored Insecticon take flight. "Ol' Ironhide has something special for your ass." The Sargent Major says as his rocket turret rotates and locks on. "You're all mine." he fires an AA missile. The missile hits it mark grounding the Insecticon as Ironhide transforms to his Humvee mode. His wheels kick up twin rooster tail and he burns off toward the downed Insecticon. He reaches the bug as it returns to bot mode, the Sargent Major transforms and slugs the Insecticon so hard its new armor is shaken off and turned to ash. Before the Insecticon can recover Ironhide grabs his collar and leaps into the air winding up the con now revealed to be Barrage in three massive spins and then "_**BOOM!**_" slams him to the _Earth_. The impact crushes Barrage's head; not finished yet Ironhide tosses a belt of active plasma grenades upon him and does an about face and walks off. "_**KABOOM!**_" The grenades go off behind Ironhide in a glittering blue and blue flame explosion. "Adios compadre!"

The other Insecticons make a break for it losing their will to fight and Silverbolt transforms pursues them. He fires his Vulcan Gatling guns taking out Chopshop as the others vanish into the night. Prowl, Bluestreak and Smokescreen capture Chopshop and deliver him to Optimus.

"Talk, where's your hive Insecticon?" Optimus commands.

"Go ffrag yourselfff Autobot scum." Chopshop replies spitting mechfluid on Optimus' face.

"It's over for you Insecticon." Optimus wipes Chopshop's goodwill gesture off his face restraining himself.

"Yourr rright." Chopshop activates his Hara-Kiri protocols he seizes then turns death grey as bright sparkling mechfluid pours out of the seams of his armor.

"Autobots take our injured and return to base." Optimus orders flashing his optics and assists his troops and enters a GBT.

_The Longbow_, midnight, _Optimus' temporary office_…

"Begin log, I don't even know how to start this entry. In one single motion my orders were defied, I almost lost the mother of my traitorous offspring at the hands of my offspring and Megatron no less, then I almost captured my adversary, followed immediately by almost losing an Autobot Elder. " Optimus downs a glass of Aurora. "Awesome as the humans would say. Now my Straxus… delete last annotation."

[_**Annotation deleted**_]

"Continue. Now my newly promoted Lieutenant Colonel is in the brig guarded by my second Vice Commander" Optimus pauses, "_Never seen a bot volunteer so fast for guard duty._" Optimus muses then chuckles at his thought. He then continues, "On a positive note the Aerialbots have requested permission of me to remain on _Earth_ under my command. I have granted their requests their skills are a welcomed asset to our ranks here on _Earth_. Lastly I report with a heavy spark I have terminated two (2) Decepticons. The reason for my spark being heavy is simple: all life is sacred even cons. I know it's a part of war but never the less hard._** End log.**_"

_**END.**_


	28. Underworld

A/N: Ok its been a good while since I posted up a new TFWZ. I am sorry. So hears a treat I am almost done with Vol. 2 I got three more stories as of today to finish and then I will start posting them. Till then I give you this. This episode is all about Blackhawk and Director Orr enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Underworld<strong>_

_The Longbow, A-Sec, Mirage's office_, the Head of Espionage, Sgt. Major Mirage is busy reviewing video logs taken by their satellites, _The UEF_ and most recently ones added since Straxus' arrival. "Jazz, come here." Mirage calls out from behind a monitor to Jazz who was review recent activities aboard the _Longbow_ on data pads.

"Kinda busy, blue." Jazz responds slightly annoyed then muses that He, Mirage can verify discrepancy he had been seeing.

"I just need you to confirm a suspicion I have," Mirage states still looking the vids.

"Alright give me an astro-second or two." Jazz replies closing the file. Mirage grunts acknowledging him. Jazz gets up and moves towards him as the super spy is forwarding and rewinding multiple vids. "So what am confirming super spook?"

"Ha ha very funny you shrilled assassin, take a look at this." Mirage jabs back and brings the vids to the large holo-screen behind him on a wall. "You notice anything?"

"Besides your obvious unhealthy fetish with Insecticons…no." Jazz smirks as he glances the vids before him.

"Very funny jackass; no look closer Cmd. Sgt. Major." Mirage jabs back pointing at some humans in agent dress more specifically _Blackhawk_ dress.

"What am I looking at Sgt. Major?" Jazz raises his visor and examines the vid closer.

"You know that agency that Prime briefed us on?" Mirage begins as he looks at Jazz.

"_Blackhawk_ yeah, they're supposed to be disbanded." Jazz replies casually, "Well I'll be."

"Exactly, everywhere the Insecticons are this "_**disbanded**_" organization is not very far behind." Mirage states having his suspicions confirmed by the Autobot Head of Black Ops Jazz.

"What did the _UNAS_ President sent us on them?" Jazz inquires as he zooms in the video on the agents and plays back.

"Detailed files but some seem cosmetic especially around time when they were founded in 1946." Mirage waves his hand sending the vids back to the desk monitor. He touches a corner of the big holo-screen bringing up old photos.

"Cosmetic how so?" Jazz inquires looking at the collage of vintage photos on the screen.

"Their founder a male human named Trent Jackson seems to be a front man. Look here." Mirage states pulling up an old picture on the monitor, before them is a white male, 6'1, very plan looking, in a grey double-breasted pin stripe suit. The man is surrounded by men possibly board members or agents. In the back dead center is an African- maybe American woman the two men beside either side of her stand stiffer than the rest. "And look at this one." Trent Jackson stands next to another agent shaking his hand behind them slightly turned in a large chair looking at the agent is the same woman.

"So it's a woman what's the big deal?" Jazz brushes off.

"It's the 1940s, from this planet's history this should not happen." Mirage corrects him.

"I don't follow." Jazz raises an optic.

"During this part of this planet's past up till the late 2000s, prejudice and what these humans call racism ran rampant. More so during the 1940s, I do not understand why because by all means this makes no sense since they are all human." Mirage pulled up another photo this time it was personal photo of Trent and the woman.

"Well looky there." Jazz points out "Magnify the woman's hand" The photo enhances, "I believe that what the humans call a wedding ring. This woman was his sparkmate."

"That still doesn't explain why she was in those photos."

"I think I agree with you, Mirage." Jazz states as they look through more old photos of _Blackhawk_ the woman is always in them and always in the back watching not really focused on the camera but rather the agents. "I take it you have Teletran 2 researching her?" Jazz asks and Mirage nods.

_Blackhawk_ _HQ, Madrid, Spain_, Director Robert Orr had just been informed of the capture of Waspinator. He pours himself a glass of Knob Creek on the rocks as "_Agent Skarlet_" finishes her report. "No matter what you throw at this bot he still puts himself together."

"Yes, this ability will be most beneficial to _Project T.E.D. _It would cut the use of resources nearly in half. You have done well "_Agent Skarlet._" "

"Thank you darling, I try." "_Agent Skarlet_" smiles and cuts the communique.

"_**Warning: Potential threat recognized**_." His computer informs him.

"Say what?" The director replies hitting the window flashing "_**Warning!**_"

"Outside source gaining access to internal databanks. All attempts to neutralize source failed." The computer informs him.

"Cut the hard lines!" The director orders as he tries to cut the feed from the intruder then realizes who it is. It's the only thing that could possibly do this… Teletran 2

"Hard line protocol overridden, outside source entering director's databanks."

"Oh hell no!" Director Orr rips out his main frame under his desk. Sparks fly and electricity cracks as he sets it on his desk, "How much did they take?"

"100% of the main and 25% of your personal."

"Damn you Autobots damn you." The Director throws his drink against the wall in front of him. "DAMMIT!" For the next few hours Director Orr loses it cursing the Autobots and their leader. He pours himself another Knob Creek on the rocks in a new glass and sits down. "Looks like I will have to step up my timeline. That's what grandmother would have done."

As he takes another sip of his Knob Creek, he reminisces the day she told him about _Blackhawk_. How she was its real founder in 1946, at first he didn't believe her until she was lying on her death bed that New Year's Eve in 1990. She handed him a 3.5 diskette which gave him access to ghost drives within the _Blackhawk_ mainframe. Thus confirming him of her position within _Blackhawk_ and the proof he needed as its founder.

_Blackhawk_'s current director at the time Stephen Dracker had known of the ghost drives but was unauthorized to access them. Before her retirement on New Year's Eve of 1971; she had warned the _Blackhawk_ _Board_ not to allow Stephen Dracker to succeed her. She warned them of Dracker's disturbing fascination with viruses, more specially bio weapons and terrorism. The board was not swayed by her warnings in fact to be honest they wanted her out due to her ethnicity, in short they did not want a black woman in charge. Very few board members knew the truth about _Blackhawk_'s real founder which was limited for several years that it was a woman. _Blackhawk's_ first "official" director and "founder", Trent Jackson made sure of that.

Robert Orr ends his memory but not his reminiscing and returns to the present and opens a line to his Head of Reconisis. "I need the Autobot base found and the one who hacked us, understood?"

"Understood architect." The agent responds and the director cuts the line then leans in his chair. His memories flood him as he looks at the hard drive on his desk.

It's now January 9, 1991 Robert Orr has his grandmother cremated as per her request. Not a single tear leaves his eyes, for now he knows what he must do. "Get that sick son of a bitch away from your inheritance. _Blackhawk_ was never established to construct weapons for bio terrorism. " He hears his grandmother say to him.

"What good is it if the ones you rule over are sick and dying? Take _Blackhawk_ back Robert, our dynasty is your destiny." She continues and Robert is now facing the Gulf of Mexico near _Blackhawk_'s former headquarters in Houston, TX. "He killed my Trent then tried to kill me physically and career wise but I kept him at bay. He was responsible for your parents' and your older brother's deaths in San Juan, Costa Rica. The bastard unleashed his bio weapon in their hotel in the city of my birth!" Robert opens the urn as he still hears his grandmother's words. "The evidence is on the drives along with everything about his current projects and his schedule. Foolish little man never changes his OCD won't allow it thank you subliminal messaging. Make it look like an accident; people are generally as expendable as they are stupid. By stupid I mean greedy you have the funds to silence the collateral damage and the insurance."

A gust of wind kicks up and Robert Orr throws her ashes into it and they are sent into the gulf. "I love you my child you have done right by me and have earned being called an Orr my former last name." His grandmother dies again as her ashes sink into the Gulf. The director returns to the present. He rises from his chair grabbing his coat and exits his office.

The _Longbow_, _Mirage's office_, "Cyber research incomplete." Teletran 2 states to an amused Jazz.

"So that what you call breaking into _Blackhawk_'s mainframe huh Teletran?" Jazz replies crossing his arms and smirking.

"Do not understand response…" Teletran 2 states flatly.

"Disregard Teletran 2." Mirage shakes his head and looks at Jazz.

"How did Teletran 2 find their mainframe?" Jazz inquires to a bewildered Mirage who wonders the same.

"Communication is my thing jack. If it broadcasts it's on my podcast." Blaster calls from behind them at the entrance. "Prime filled me in on these _Blackhawk_ folks. They've been piggybacking on _UEF_ satellites ever since your activation Earth."

"Have they discovered you?" Mirage inquires warily.

"Nope I was piggybacking on their piggyback. Unfortunately I didn't get as far as Teletran 2." Blaster states proudly.

"Good job nonetheless Warrant Officer." Mirage places his hand on his right shoulder then looks back at Jazz. "As the humans say let's crack this nut open." Jazz nods with a smile and Mirage looks back at Blaster. "Wanna help Warrant Officer?"

"You know it baby." Blaster chimes and they open up file windows on the holo-screen and monitors on Mirage's and Jazz's desks.

For the next several mega cycles they sort through what are dummy files and the real ones. Most of the information that the _UNAS_ President gave them was legit but severely out dated. "I want to know everything bots from beginning to now." Mirage commands. What followed next was revealed to Blaster who was going over their financial history via a small holo-screen from his arm was that before currency became obsolete, _Blackhawk's _funding came from several _**underworld **_connections ranging from various mafia sources during is conception in 1946 to end of the 1960s. From the 1970s up and unto 1991, _Blackhawk_ under Director Stephen Dracker was funded by various terrorist organizations ranging from groups like _Los United Mexicanos _and several drug cartels to the triads of china down through North Korea and Al Qaeda in the Middle East.

After what seemed like a hostile takeover in 1991 to 1992, Director Robert Orr kept the majority of _Blackhawk_'s funding off the books. Only recording direct government funding from the then _United States of America_ under _President William J. Clinton_ then to every president after till David A. Gieraltowski III who stopped their funds. President Gieraltowski gave the reason for the funding being ceased due _Blackhawk_'s unwillingness for then the _United Nations_ inspections of unethical conduct of the treatment of POWs during World War 3 circa 2008 to 2010.

Soon after the now _UNAS_ President Gieraltowski ordered an immediate disbanding of _Blackhawk_ along with the _CIA_. The President was quoted saying "_These private organizations [CIA and Blackhawk] are loose cannons with no loyalties to anyone be it country, deity, or each other for that matter. Moreover their funding's more than questionable but rather unethical and their short and long term goals even more so. We [UNAS] as a newly united sect now more than ever need the support of not only our organizations but our citizens as well. It is my hope that the other sects follow in our [UNAS] footsteps and do likewise with their private organizations [Interpol, MI6, etc.] _" White House Press Conference circa fall 2011.

Rather than disbanding Director Orr moved _Blackhawk_ _Headquarters_ back to _Madrid, Spain_ at the insistence _Blackhawk_'s most generous supporter and funder the late EU President Earh Noble. The move was done in secret as Director Orr turned over _Blackhawk_'s former HQ over to the _UNAS_ Government. The director had only played one of his cards and still had several hidden up his sleeve. The _UNAS_ President thought he had put an end to _Blackhawk_ until Optimus Prime and his Autobots revealed themselves via the incident in the _Situation Room _meeting. _Blackhawk_ was back or rather never really gone, what made matters even worse for the _UNAS_ President was that they had the Stunticons in captivity. This knowledge not only came back to haunt the _UNAS_ President when they escaped but also showed _Blackhawk_ was stronger than ever.

Jazz touched the holo-screen grabbing several sets of file windows and sending them to the monitor at his desk. The files were labeled by Teletran 2 as "_Project Histories_". The first file from the window he studied was from 1947. The file revealed the discovery of a UFO in Roswell, NM. From what he gathered that was when the humans started to advance through reverse engineering data from their captives. The captives were now known as the Stunticons and had proven to be a major thorn in the Autobots' side. What Jazz didn't understand was how the Stunticons were captured. A converted film to an mpeg file showed several _Blackhawk_ agents in dusters wielding weapons that shot electricity in powerful bolts. Looking at a file labeled "Tesla" revealed that the weapons the agents where using were weaponized tesla coils that bore striking resemblance to Cybertronain tech but upon further examination were not.

"Packages secure ma 'dam Orr." An agent stated in the video. His words were followed by screams and curses from the apparent cameraman, rather camerawoman. She handed the camera to one she called "_Agent Lynch_" who bore striking resemblance to _UNAS_ current president.

As the camera focused "Mirage, Blaster look!" Jazz exclaims and the two bots drop what they are doing and see her. "It's the woman from the photos!"

"Well I'll be fragged." Mirage proclaims as "_**ZZZEERRT!**_" the woman known as Orr grabs an agent's weapon and fires on the one who called her by her name. He screams "_**POOF!**_" disintegrates in a puff of ash. "PRIMUS!"

"This confirms it that woman is the one in charge," Jazz states.

"Quite literally." Blaster points out. "Man Teletran 2 did a number on _Blackhawk_ that file was heavily encrypted even by Cybertronain standards." Blaster concludes to the nodding agreement of Mirage and Jazz.

"Excellent Jazz continue." Mirage nods as he and Blaster return to their stations and work on _Blackhawk_.

Jazz sifts through more files on _Blackhawk_ revealing that at one point they were the US military's leading provider of weapons and gadgets. He finishes off one file window and moves on to one labeled "Stephen Dracker 1971-1990"

_Madrid, Spain, __**Blackhawk R&D Department**_, Director Orr enters a room where _Project T.E.D._ has been moved to. He goes over the specs of clones from Faust. "The mind control capability of _Project T.E.D._ wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for you my dear former Director Dracker." Director Orr says to himself as he remembers.

_Former Blackhawk Headquarters_, _Houston, TX_ , circa 1972, the newly appointed _Blackhawk_ Director Stephen Dracker sits in his large chair in a grey three-piece suit. He just received a file on a proposed _mind control _project. He picks up the file and reads through it and an evil smirk forms at the corner of his mouth.

1977, the project now dubbed _Project Blackout_ has finally came to fruition, but the results leave its subjects (_victims_) in catatonic states. This causes _Blackhawk_ to come under fire from various human activists groups and government investigation led by a _US Sen_ator _John Little McClellan_. Few months into the investigation the senator dies cause of death: "_Natural Causes_."

1980, US government and human activists groups suddenly cease all investigations of _Blackhawk_ and its subsidiaries. In an unrelated matter _Blackhawk_ receives added funding by unknown resources.

September 1980, _Blackhawk_ assists the_ Iran–Iraq War effort_ but is unclear in what capacity; added funding from unknown sources from the Middle East increase _Blackhawk_ influence in the _Holy Land_ and parts of _Europe_ most notably: _Spain_ and parts of _Asia_.

1985, _Blackhawk_ headquarters in a shocking move, sets up its new world headquarters in Madrid, Spain.

1986, _Blackhawk_ _World Headquarters_ is attacked by Al-Queda and is leveled!

1987, _Blackhawk_ bounces back much to the world's surprise and stronger than ever and moreover is moved back to the US. The cells that "leveled" _Blackhawk_ _World Headquarters_ are captured and tried with help from the UN and Interpol.

Six months later, Director Dracker oversees the final construction _Blackhawk_'s real world headquarters in Madrid, Spain several stories underground beneath its original location. Above them a new fútbol stadium has finished construction for _Spain's Soccer team_. "_Project Blackout was a total success!_" The Director muses. "_No one even suspected it and the mourners for the losses of those staff members only served to sell it even further._" A man walks up behind Dracker. "Thank you President Saddam, for the use of those _assets_."

"No problem I didn't like them anyway." The dictator replies as he sips his tea and takes a bite of his scone.

"_The fool doesn't realize what he just did._" Director Dracker muses as the _Iraqi President_ coughs and his face goes blank. "Now Mr. President let's talk bio-weapons."

Present, Director Orr returns to his office and pours himself another glass of Knob Creek on the rocks. He sits back and muses about his rise to power. "He never knew what hit him."

_Longbow_, Mirage finally comes to the file he been waiting to read since cracking _Blackhawk_. "Robert Orr 1991-present." Oh this will be fun.

_**END.**_


	29. Devil's Pact

_**A/N:** Okay I was going to wait to add more but I realize my last episode can be very boring for some I have uploaded this one. I hope you'll enjoy and remember to review thank you all. I am almost ready to upload the rest of vol 2 but I am having a bit of writer's block with on of the episodes. Thank you for your continued patience! Enjoy and review!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Devil's Pact<strong>_

_Nemesis Cove, Antarctica,_ Sixshot awakens once again to darkness. "_I am sorry warlord, but because your optics are mutated they are damaged beyond repair._"Sixshot replays Scalpel's words over and over as he fumbles around his quarters. He had never realized how much he relayed on sight; he had trained himself to use his other senses but had gotten complacent over time. The warlord cursed his condition daily in Cybertronian. His frustration was building and he found it difficult to calm the rage within him and to focus his central processor so he could re-train himself.

The only reason he was able to attack Megatron when he heard Axis' scream was that he used the last bit of sight he had left. Unfortunately for him the last thing he saw was a severely damaged Axis before all went dark. The image had haunted him everytime he recharged and went offline. Waking up beside Axis, he reached for her instinctively.

That last act of heroism had finally won her over to him, unfortunately it cost him his sight. The feeling was, as he put it, miserable happiness. He had her, but could not see her, his black rose. Axis didn't care, she was happier then she had been in a long time. She did not love him as he did her but the seeds were germinating.

"Back off warlord!" She hissed, she felt bad for him and understood his actions but she would never tell him. She simply acted aggravated at his constant pawing, truth be told she liked being held and reveled in it. However, giving in would not set the warlord's central processor right and back where it needed to be. There will plenty of cuddle time later when Sixshot got his "A" game back.

Sixshot retreated back when he heard the crack of her torture device come online. He had been struck by it before and cared not for a second experience. In a fit of rage he rose out of his berth. He had memorized his quarters but not the rest of _Nemesis Cove_, ignoring Axis' inquires he exited his quarters. He turned what he thought was left and ran right into another Con. "Watch it, what are you blind?" Sixshot recognized the voice it was Chaos.

"As a matter of fact I am ass-clown." Sixshot stated and felt for his face. He swings but misses as Chaos reverses slams him head first into a wall.

"Then go offline yourself." Chaos states with venom in his voice then kicks him in the aft knocking him to the floor. "Ass-clown." Sixshot rises up to the laughter of his fellow Decepticons. Axis sees the whole incident unnoticed by the others, her spark breaks as it takes everything with in her not to terminate Chaos.

"_I cannot do anything, I cannot make him feel any less than what he is._" She clenches her fists. "_If I act he will never improve and never be right. However my boo doesn't know I saw nor does anyone here. I won't damage him too much or he'll know._" Axis walks the opposite direction and right into Megatron.

"You truly do care for him don't you my sweet?" Megatron begins placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Go frag yourself, sir." Axis remarks her answer cold as the Antarctic plains.

"You would love that wouldn't you? If anything your new play-thing appears to be on the verge of that." Megatron states smoothly and nudges towards a ridiculed Sixshot.

"I repeat, go frag yourself, sir…repeatedly." Axis grits her teeth as she observes her boo stand unmoving.

"I will ignore your remarks for now, however you are doing the right thing by him." Megatron solemnly releasing her.

"When I find Waspinator…." Axis is cut off.

"You will do nothing." Megatron orders with steel in his voice.

"Excuse me?" Axis pauses as she follows Megatron's optics towards Sixshot again.

"Give him the location when you do and he will be yours alone. Fail to and you will lose everything and be no longer of use to our cause or to me." Megatron didn't want to admit it but he needed Sixshot at 100% despite his hatred for the bot.

"Understood, sir." Axis states holding back her tears, Megatron moves past her.

"Have fun with Chaos my dear but not too much." He tells her over the commlink personal frequency. Megatron grabs Sixshot "Just the bot I need." The other cons quit laughing. "Training Room now." Megatron stated smoothly sparing what little dignity his warlord had left and guides him away from the others much to his relief. He looks back at his son, "Special detail with Axis she comm'd me last solar cycle." Chaos salutes and comms Axis who gives him coordinates where to meet her.

Megatron shoved Sixshot into the Training Room.

Sixshot snarled. "What is this, my Overlord? Are you here to humiliate me even more than I already am?"

Megatron smiled. He had to admit, the thought was pleasant. "As much as that would please my spark, no. I can help you."

Sixshot folded his arms. "You heard Scalpel. My mutated optics prevent my sight from being repaired. How can you help me? Besides, I know you're not doing this for me."

Megatron started to circle Sixshot. "You're right. Whenever you're around Prime, he gets full of guilt. Guilt puts a Transformer off balance. I need that." He kept circling.

Sixshot nodded. He knew that was not the full story, but decided to accept it for now. "So, what's your plan?"

Megatron asked, "What am I doing now?"

Sixshot paused, but caught the rhythm of Megatron's steps. "You are circling me."

Megatron exclaimed, "A-ha! How did you know that?"

"By the noise of your steps."

Megatron nodded. "Precisely. Now, every time I stomp, throw a shuriken."

Sixshot waited as Megatron picked up a shield. He would stomp his foot, and Sixshot would throw a shuriken, but he would miss by about a foot every time.

Megatron thought for a moment. "Why aren't you hitting your target?"

Sixshot growled. "Because I can't SEE," he shouted.

Megatron chuckled at his frustration. "Yes…you've lost your frame of reference. Now, I want you to try to picture a targeting grid, like what we use for target simulations."

Sixshot focused, and then he saw each perfect square with red lines. "Okay, I've got it pictured."

Megatron said, "Now, whenever I stomp, see it in the grid and call it out." The Overlord moved silently in a circle and then stomped his foot.

Sixshot shouted, "B-12!" He tossed a shuriken and it hit the shield. Megatron moved again and stomped. "C-7." Once again, he hit the shield. This time, Megatron moved right in front of him and stomped. "A-1." Instead of throwing a shuriken, Sixshot punched the shield.

Megatron said, "Enough."

Sixshot stood down. "I understand the technique."

Megatron nodded. "Perfect. Soon, you'll not only develop it from sounds, but you will also become in tuned with the air molecules. That, along with your knowledge of fighting techniques, will help you in close quarter contact."

Megatron turned to leave. Sixshot muttered a, "Thank you, Overlord."

"_You're fortunate I need you, Sixshot,"_ Megatron thought. _"Otherwise, I would have killed you for what you did." _The door to the exit hissed shut.

"A-3!" Sixshot grabbed Megatron's forearm then flipped him over on his back. Megatron kicked up his legs wrapping them around Sixshot's neck. Sixshot releases Megatron who brings him down grabbing his arm and braces it. Sixshot growls as he listens to the sounds of Megatron's loving administrations. Along with the sounds of the metal his touch sensors on his body focus and become hyper active to the air molecules and form a scale form picture in his central processor along with the grid. "Gotcha!" Sixshot smirks and rolls painfully towards Megatron slamming his fist to his face. The overlord's grip breaks and Sixshot gets to his feet. As does Megatron, the overlord charges as Sixshot dodges and sticks his arm out in a lariat. He grabs Megatron and launches him into a wall.

The sounds and air around them paint a picture of training room as clear as day. Its clearer than when he had sight. Distracted by this, Megatron attacks and places Sixshot in a submission hold, "Yield." Sixshot does and Megatron releases him. "You're welcome." Then he truly exits.

Med bay, Chaos exits the CR chamber rubbing his right shoulder and neck; he was repaired but still felt the damage inflected by Axis' "_special training._" She said that was only of taste of the special strike team she wanted to create. If that was a taste Chaos wanted nothing more to do with it. He exited the med bay and ran into Sixshot who fiends helpless stumbling.

"Are you… well well if it isn't ass-clown." Chaos smirked "_This is exactly what I need._" Sixshot smiles underneath his face shield as he continues his act of helplessness. The warlord takes the hits from the son of Megatron. A crowd gathers, Sixshot hears their malice and cold remarks, he also hears them make wagers on how bad Chaos is going to kick his ass. He holds in his laughter as he takes another hit. His new form of vision helps him identify the bots around them and those who are feigning observance. His beating continues till he "sees" Axis his love as she watches in restraint and it dawns on him. "_She wants to help, but is sparing me from embarrassment._" He catches Chaos' fist. "_Primus I love that fembot._" The action causes a great hush and whispers fly. Slowly he rises and catches Chaos' other fist. Chaos gulps as for the first time Sixshot's face shield retracts with a sickening click. "My turn." Sixshot hisses. If he could Chaos would have lost all color in his body.

Around them the cons shake in fear, but dare not move as Sixshot head butts Chaos and drags him off to the training room. Scalpel and Servo hear the great blow echo in the med bay. They exit and follow Chaos' yelps to the training room. They stand at the door post as it hisses shut in front of them. They stand guard and charge entry to see what happens to Chaos; they make a killing! Inside Sixshot tosses Chaos across the room, from above a balcony extends and a door opens as Megatron and Axis look down at them. "Don't terminate him Sixshot." Megatron bellows. "He may be an ass-clown but he is my son."

"Don't plan too, sir." Sixshot smirks as Chaos tries to make a break for it but is denied via a shock from a door.

"Shit!" Chaos yelps and transforms to his alternate form and fires on Sixshot. "_**BOOM!**_" the smoke clears and Sixshot is not there. From above Sixshot comes down in wolf mode as Chaos backs up in time. He fires again "_**BOOM!**_" but misses. Transforming to tank mode Sixshot fires two super-heated plasma shots "_**PHOOM!**_" "_**PHOOM!**_" into the side of Chaos, he screams like a little prick. Rushing full speed Sixshot returns to bot mode and grabs the Chaos' cannon. He swings up and "_**RIP!**_" the cannon barrel is removed as Sixshot flips and comes down "_**CRASH!**_" onto Chaos. Chaos returns to bot mode and catches the second blow disarming Sixshot in swing. "_**BAYAAM!**_" the cannon barrel hits Sixshot's side. Chaos' only concern now was for one thing survival! "_**SHATTER!**_" Sixshot's katana destroys the remainder of the cannon barrel. Spinning around Sixshot, he dodges the poison blade and elbows the warlord's back then follows through and elbows Sixshot's chest. Reacting Sixshot stabs his konchi into Chaos' gut and then his side. Cyber venom floods Chaos' systems. Fighting through the pain, his systems like his father's purge the cyber venom as quickly as they can.

The battle intensifies both the cons on the floor and the brass above are amazed how long Chaos has lasted. With a miscalculated blow Chaos swings and only knicks the side of Sixshot's jaw. Sixshot's final blows soon follow to the wound on Chaos' side and shatter metal ribs puncturing vitals. The second blow is straight open palmed across the collar shattering it. The third is a from both of Sixshot's hands clapping the audios and grabbing his head for the final blow a double- knee strike to the face. The blow is so hard it causes Sixshot to flip back as Chaos falls in heap. The mechfluid pools around him as Chaos violently seizes and shakes then abruptly stops. Sixshot turns his back on his opponent as Scalpel and Servo collect the son of Megatron and take him back to the med bay.

From above Megatron claps slowly, as Sixshot turns his head towards Megatron. Axis leaps from the balcony and lands. Sixshot turns and catches Axis as she leaps into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and kisses him deeply.

Megatron signals the others to leave and exits himself.

Cycles later, the overlord comms Sixshot, "Find Waspinator I have lost track of him a few cycles ago."

"10-04."

"Any means necessary, if it's _Blackhawk_ you know what to do." Megatron cuts the comm, as Sixshot exits his quarters leaving Axis to recharge. He exits _Nemesis Cove_ transforming to his star fighter mode and blasting off into the night.

**_Gouffre Mirolda, _**_**Samoëns**, France_, _EU_ the Insecticons return to their new base in Europe's deepest cave system. Waspinator, the strongest of them had just been captured, and their clones turned against them. In short _Blackhawk_ handed them their thoraxes on a platter via an army of Director Orr's pet Faust. "We got to get him back-ack-ack." Shrapnel chatters as his horns twitch.

"Agreed-agreed. Question is how-how?" Kickback replies as his wings flutter.

"I refuse to go back to Sixshot-Sixshot." Zaptrap adds as his antae twitch rapidly.

"He'll kill us-us. After Waspinator blinded him-im." Kickback states his wings vibrate intensely.

"What of the Autobots?" Bombshell inquires as he takes in air into his vents.

"They'll kill us too-too." Kickback concludes.

"Prime won't like Cybertronians captured-captured. Decpticon-con or otherwise-wise." Zaptrap states grabbing the others attention.

"Agreed-agreed use the frequency-cy Sixshot gave us-us." Kickback orders.

_The Longbow_, _Optimus' Office_, Rodimus and Torrence are in chairs in front of Optimus with drinks in hand. "This project is just what we need Prime." Rodimus began as he sipped his drink.

"_Longbow_, overcrowded." Torrence stated as he swirled his drink in its glass and sipped.

"I have to agree with both of you vice commanders. I too have been feeling the strain." Optimus mused as he refilled his glass as Rodimus flinched. Optimus had discovered his "_good_" stock and was not pleased.

"So has my liquor cabinet, you do know you're replacing ever bottle you finished." Rodimus pointed out a slight edge in his voice. Torrence gave him a look, the vice commander understood Rodimus' displeasure but kept him in check.

"Prime's privilege." Optimus teased he didn't mean it but egged him on.

"My exhaust pipe Prime's privilege." Rodimus snapped as Torrence restrained him.

"Agreed, sorry my liege." Torrence replied as he did something rare to everyone to lighten the mood he chuckled.

"Munity!" Optimus answered in mock anger, to a slowly angering Rodimus.

"There will be if you don't replace my goods." Rodimus barked he was hot under the collar, the vice commander did not react in anger for many things but he took his collection of hard energon very personally.

"And they were good indeed Rodimus Maximus." Optimus shook his head, he was done annoying Rodimus. "But very well. Elita One is leaving for Cybertron in a couple of solar cycles."

"About that." Torrence interjected and Optimus took notice.

"I received your request to escort her back to the home world, it's granted but I still don't understand why you need Broadside as well?" Optimus responded and leaned back in his chair.

"Grimlock and his "extensions" will be in charge of your interests on planet and will not be available to assist Battlespear and I with his goodwill tour after escort." Torrence began as he leaned back in his chair.

"Extensions nice one Torrence, but I agree with Prime, I need Broadside here on Earth he's my S&R bot." Rodimus said amused and diffused of his anger.

"Understandable, but you also have Springer, Ultra Magnus and Bluestreak who are highly trained and versed in S&R. I need Broadside and besides the three of us work well together." Torrence continued trying to justify his request. "_I cannot complete White Sanction without him._"

"Agreed on your last statement vice commander but why do you need him?" Optimus replied sensing something was up.

"His, Battlespear's, tour encompasses some very rough parts of Cybertron, potential for S&R will most likely be the norm and Omega Supreme as you stated will return as Crystal City's Guardian. I need Broadside to fill this role." Torrence further pleaded his case. "_You are not making this easy, old friend._"

"I have reviewed Battlespear's itinerary, I understand this route but… " Optimus pulled up a data pad and looked at his oldest friend not convinced.

"Cybertron's citizens need to know we, meaning you Prime, have not forgotten them." Torrence hit him with a blow that rocked Optimus to his core. "_That should do it._"

"Prime, Torrence has a point I approve Broadside's involvement." Rodimus was taken back as well the statement rocked him as well.

"I admit I wasn't processing clearly, Torrence you have my approval. Primus be with you." Optimus gave in ashamed of himself and downed his drink.

"Thank you." Torrence nodded "_Sorry old friend but this has to be done. I don't like to hurt you but this is too important._" as a vid screen popped up and Kickback appeared on screen. "What the?" Torrence stated to the agreement of both Optimus and Rodimus.

"Help-help Prime." Kickback replies with great urgency.

"Why should we you cannibalistic bastards!" Rodimus state with steel and disgust in his voice.

"_Blackhawk_ has capture our brother-brother." Shrapnel comes on to the vid replying.

"Good riddance that's one less con we have to deal with." Rodimus scoffs downing his drink.

"Hold on Rodimus, _Blackhawk_? Who?" Optimus calms his vice commander down.

"Trap." Torrence states calm as ice sipping his drink.

"No trap-trap. Waspinator was taken-taken by them and our clones-clones turned on us-us." Kickback comes back into frame pleading with Optimus.

"Trap." Torrence repeats and downs his drink.

"They got Waspinator it's not worth it, let them go to Sixshot." Rodimus responds urging Optimus to cut the comm.

"Sixshot-shot will kill us-us, Waspinator took his sight-sight." Shrapnel replies in fear.

"Optimus, cut the comm, don't help them." Torrence replies shaking his head. Optimus looks at both his vice commanders his optics flash emerald green.

"I cannot I have a duty to all Cybertronians con or otherwise." Optimus states looking at them.

"It's a trap Prime." Torrence repeats for the umpteenth time.

"Noted Vice Commander, but what you don't see is the why." Optimus reasons.

"That's easy they want to harvest us for their own sick purposes." Rodimus responds adjusting his seat.

"All the more reason to act. What is even more disturbing is the fact that they singled out one Insecticon." Optimus reasons again and stands.

"Optimus you heard him, that con blinded my father and is a menace…" Rodimus is cut off.

"Giving further reason to get him back, they took out a menace and their clones were turned against them." Optimus points out and moves in front of his desk and leans on it.

"No trap-trap, _Blackhawk_ Orr attack us personally with these!" Kickback plays a video of an army of Cybertronian sized Fausts.

"Damn." Torrence states and the others repeat his response. They watch as one of the wolves stops and howls causing the Insecticon clones to freeze and shake then turn on their creators. Waspinator is overrun and powered as he is sent into stasis lock and hauled away.

"Kickback transmit last coordinates of Waspinator before he blacked out of your systems." Optimus orders and Kickback transmits.

"We want him back-back your word-word." Kickback states looking at Optimus.

"No promises but I will rescue him. On that I give you my word." Optimus turns and looks at Kickback directly in the optics.

"Great job with this _**Devil's Pact**_ Prime." Rodimus states as Optimus cuts the comm. "I want it noted that I am against this."

"As am I." Torrence added to the displeasure of Optimus.

"Noted. Torrence take Battlespear and Broadside and 2 others and head to those coordinates I will follow shortly." Optimus ordered. Torrence grunted yes and exited the office. Optimus then looked at Rodimus, "You're in charge till I return."

"Aye, Aye admiral." Rodimus stood up.

"And Rodimus." Optimus stopped him.

"Aye sir." Rodimus looked at him.

"I was always going to replace what I took from you." Optimus smirked to nodding Rodimus. The vice commander was dismissed to the bridge as Optimus made his way to the GBC.

_**END.**_


	30. Devil's Virtue

_**Devil's Virtue**_

_Aranda de Duero, Spain, EU,_ Torrence, Battlespear, and Broadside now nicknamed the "_Big 3"_ by Jazz who was in tow with Blaster exited the GBT just outside of town.

"What is that soulful music my audios are a receiving?" Blaster tilted his head towards the sounds coming from the city.

"It's what the Spaniards call the _Virgen de las Viñas festival_." Battlespear answered his inquiry as he readied his blaster.

"_Virgen de las Viñas, Our Lady of the Vines_, I can dig it." Blaster mused moving to the latin beat.

"Sightsee later warrant officer; right now we have a mission." Broadside stated and slightly amused by Blaster's moves.

"Okay now that I don't dig. Helping these bastards get back one of their own oh hell no." Blaster scoffed ceasing his dancing.

"I feel you brotha but like the boss said" Jazz state then stood straight and ridged then imitated Optimus…poorly, "_they took out a menace and their clones were turned against them._" Blaster was amused the Big 3 were not, well Battlespear was as he snorted and failed to keep a straight face. "_I need you head to_ _**Aranda de Duero, Spain**_." Optimus Prime exits the GBT as Jazz continued.

"Huh Jazz." Blaster spots Prime trying to get Jazz's attention and hears Battlespear laugh he too not noticing Prime.

"_**Blackhawk**__ has captured Waspinator…_" Jazz continues his show mocking Optimus' gestures and movements.

"My brotha chill." Blaster states with further urgency which falls on deaf audios. Meanwhile Battlespear is holding his side busting a gasket.

"_I want to know why._" Jazz continues oblivious to Prime's presence.

"Oh dear." Blaster gives up and falls in line.

"_Blah blah, optic flash, blah…_" Jazz pauses as he turns and ceases his performance. "Blah…oh frag." Jazz retreats as Optimus looms over him and his optics flash a deep emerald green. Prime then looks at Battlespear who was now bend over in full blown laughter. Broadside and Torrence slap him in the back of the head. He ceases and is about to strike back as they point with their optics at Prime. Battlespear corrects himself and stumbles to fall back in line.

Optimus shakes his head at both of his top soldiers; Prime was in no mood to play games. He quickly briefed his bots and moved out. Jazz and Battlespear covered their six as the others slapped them in the back of their heads as they passed. Both bots were shamed…punishment served. As they headed downtown Torrence took point as he spotted Kickback signaling them from behind a big alley. Optimus followed and then stood guard since he could not fit in the alley, Broadside stood beside him enclosing the vice commander and the informant.

Above them on opposite buildings Jazz and Blaster had their weapons at the ready case Kickback turned heel. "Do something mo'fo" Jazz pleaded as he looked through his scope at Kickback.

"Please, Blaster gots som'thing that's on ready for the top 20." Blaster grined looking through his. Torrence exited the alley as Kickback went underground and out of the town.

"What intel did you receive?" Optimus inquired asking for a SETREP.

"Waspinator's tracking device went offline just SW of here near the town of Avila." Torrence reported.

"That's near Madrid." Battlespear stated cautiously.

"10-04 my guess is he's at _Blackhawk's headquarters_." Torrence answered looking at his friend.

"Agreed what intel do we have on it." Optimus states drawing the same conclusion.

"We might have a problem." Torrence released his intake vents.

"Go on." Optimus stated curiously.

"Estadio Santiago Bernabeu." Torrence stated as if it were a disease.

"The fútbol stadium? What about it?" Optimus was taken back by his friend's words.

"It's under that." Torrence explained as Optimus dropped his head and cursed under his breath.

"I am sorry Prime." Broadside consoled.

"Don't be we just need to rethink the team." Optimus replied and hit his commlink. "Jazz report back to the _Longbow_. Blaster come to my 20." Jazz sighed, confirmed and warped back to base. Blaster acknowledged and was en route. "Prime to Mirage, Bumblebee, and Elita One." One by one each bot reported in then arrived via GBT. Optimus briefed them on the mission and issued orders. "Mirage, you and Bumblebee will infiltrate the stadium and find a way to get inside _Blackhawk_. Elita you will request a tour of the stadium and serve as cover for Mirage and Bumblebee."

"Why can't you just ask them to let us in?" Elita One inquired as she shifted her weight to her right leg.

"Relations with the _EU_ especially with _Spain_ have been met with hostility since the new president came into power." Optimus explained crossing his arms.

"Think _Blackhawk_ has infiltrated their infrastructure?" Bumblebee added tilting his head towards Prime.

"Bee I'll stake the Matrix on it." Optimus replied looking dead into his optics.

_Estadio Santiago Bernabeu__ Fútbol Stadium, Madrid, Spain_ an ultra-cycle later _Real Madrid Club de Fútbol_ President Eduardo Pérez Sandoval proudly gives the Autobot Elder a personal tour of his establishment. "I was so pleased when you asked for us by name Ms. Elita One." The club president begins.

"Please Mr. Sandoval, Elita." Elita One replies forcing herself not to roll her optics she could already tell this human was going to be a jackass.

"Eduardo." He said showing off a full set of veneers to go with his fake sense of hospitality.

"But of course, Eduardo" Elita One stated laying it on thick as her subconscious screamed to terminate this sorry sack of BS, "When Optimus Prime sent us vids on Earth culture your wonderful establishment stood out to me."

"You are too kind Elita, do go on." Eduardo loves to hear praise from dignitaries, Elita One being the highest form. Unlike those in power in the _EU_, Eduardo supported the Autobots being on Earth, so long as they stayed out of his closet. He was an agent of _Blackhawk_ and amateur drug lord using his stadium as a front to bring sweet nose candy to most of the _EU_ and _Asian Shogun._

"_Primus this human bores me. Just smile Elita just smile._" She muses, "Indeed I just had to stop and tour it." Elita was on the verge of off lining herself as Eduardo went on and on about the stadium's history and who built it. Mirage and Bumblebee slipped in through the back unnoticed and worked their way through every inch of back alleys looking for an entrance. In the distance they heard the roar of familiar engines.

"Primus it cannot be." Bumblebee looked up and saw a speck that appeared to be a star fighter.

"Zooming in on object…" Mirage looked up as lenses slit close over his optics. He zoomed in, "Oh frag, Mirage to Prime." Mirage comm'd.

"Go for Prime, Mirage." Optimus replied over the commlink.

"Mission compromised incoming Decepticon Warlord." Mirage reported.

"10-04, Prime to squad prepare for battle." Optimus clenched his fist as he informed his troops.

"Alright I got your back jack lets paint that con black!" Blaster cheered to questionable looks from his fellow Autobots.

"Mirage sending Torrence, Battlespear, and Broadside to your 20 Prime out." Optimus cut the commlink and signaled the Big 3.

"10-04, well buddy back up is coming lets disappear." Mirage hit his cloaking device and disappeared.

"You got it." Bumblebee replied and his color scheme darkened and he slipped into the shadows.

Above _Estadio Santiago Bernabeu_, Sixshot is coming in hot as his weapons charge to maximum yield and fire! The white hot plasma shots tear through the stadium turf and weaken the metal shielding beneath. Elita One saves the Club President just in time as a second blast super heats the metal shielding to its max. Sixshot transforms to bot mode and breaks through to _Blackhawk Headquarters_. "_**BLLARRM!**_" "_**BLLARRM!**_" Alarms go off at every point of the stadium and _Blackhawk_ below.

From the safety of his personal office Director Orr sips his _Knob Creek_ on the rocks. With a cool head he presses buttons on the keyboard in front of him. On the monitor in front of him agents rush to tend to the intrusion. The director finishes the sequence of codes and his _Knob Creek_ and a great cybernetic howl resounds throughout _Blackhawk_.

"Come into my house?" he cuts and lights up an _Ashton Eclipse Cigar_, he pulls a drag from it and the smoke exits his nostrils. "Especially uninvited." He takes another drag and exhales it. "Or in chains, no this surely will not do." He pours himself another_ Knob Creek_ and takes a seat in his oversized CEO chair cigar in one hand drink in the other and crosses his legs and watches the show.

Outside Sixshot blasts his way through Fausts and agents. In his quake the Autobots arrive and join the fray. Knowing he is outnumbered the added gun farther is a welcomed sight. The Big 3 take to the air and shower down shot after shot of laser and plasma fire. "Disable the agents." Torrence orders as his partners acknowledge. On the ground Optimus leads Blaster and Elita One from the front his heading: Sixshot. A Faust leaps on to pile of rubble, it's the Alpha Clone, it howls a great howl shaking each bot to their core. Cyber venom drips from his mouth in strands of saliva and then foams like a rabid beast. As each strand hits the rubble a hiss from the pile sizzles and gives way in a puff of smoke.

From behind the Big 3 the sounds of a swarm from the buzzing and beating of the turned Insecticon clone wings flood their audios.

"This can't be good." Battlespear began looking behind him.

"You said it." Broadside agreed cocking his weapons.

"Agreed." Torrence concluded and releases his air intakes, "Torrence to Prime."

"I hear them vice commander, you know what to do." Optimus stated as he embedded a Faust into the rubble.

"10-04" Torrence responds and switches frequencies "Torrence to _Longbow_."

"Rodimus here Torrence, go ahead." Rodimus replies after hitting the intercom, and Torrence appears on the main screen with a black Insecticon swarm cloud behind him.

"Mission is FUBAR I repeat FUBAR. Report to our 20 stat." Torrence replies urgently.

"10-04." Rodimus cuts the main screen, "Arcee alter course to _Madrid_ STAT! I mean like last solar cycle. "

Back with the Autobots, Mirage and Bumblebee slip through _Blackhawk_ undetected. They quickly make their way through the hallways and corridors till they reach a room labeled "_Project T.E.D_ " Mirage attempts to hack the lock until he hears Bumblebee charge up his heavy cannon. "OH SHIT!" Mirage states and jumps out of the way just in time. "_**VAABBOOOMM!**_" the door is no more. "Warning next time?"

"What you heard the weapon charging did you not?" Bumblebee smirks.

"Dick." Mirage shakes his head and they enter the room. "_**KREEZZZ!**_" "_**VADOOM!**_" Mirage's optics go dark as he spins falling face down.

"MIRAGE!" Bumblebee yells reaching for his mentor. The smoke clears and "_Agent Skarlet_" is standing there with smoke shooting from her hands and a violet red aura around her.

"Aww did I hurt your vittle girlfriend." "_Agent Skarlet_" mocks as her aura charges and then is released in a violet red shockwave ball. The energy hits Bumblebee knocking him skyward! "Did you enjoy dat? I am the first in a new line of super solider darling." Her aura charges and releases in an energy blade the energy does not harm Bumblebee but rather suspends him. "_Agent Skarlet_" focuses holding Bumblebee with one hand as she grabs a set of three grenades with her other. Her aura charges again and then moves and engulfs the grenades. "Good bye darling." She hits the detonator and throws them at Bumblebee.

They explode into mini violet red shockwave balls and warp his armor. Bumblebee is sent bouncing off the walls and landing in a heap on the floor. The 3rd Officer of the _Longbow_ pushes up on all fours and looks at the human before him. "What are you?"

"You're still functioning darling? I'm impressed." "_Agent Skarlet_" giggles charging her aura.

"What are you? Not human." Bumblebee asks again stuggling to get on his feet.

"Darling am human just evolved, I am a biotic." "_Agent Skarlet_" states as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Now you're dead." Mirage wheezes and fires his shoulder missile at her. It explodes as Bumblebee shields himself from the explosion. The smoke clears and its revealed that "_Agent Skarlet_" extended her aura into a kinetic barrier. "Ah…"

"You said it darling." She cuts him off and the barrier retracts and is refocused as a kinetic ball and is shot at Mirage. The sgt major's head explodes in a flash of brilliant light.

"NOOO!" Bumblebee cries out as he draws his heavy cannon and fires on "_Agent Skarlet._" Before she can react; she is no more only a burned outline of where she was. She didn't even have time to scream. Bumblebee stumbled towards Mirage grabbing him and holding him to his chest as lubricant flows from his optics. "Bumblebee to Prime."

Optimus pauses as the 3rd Officer finishes his report. Optimus goes in a blind rage as Faust after Faust falls at his hands as he makes his way deeper into _Blackhawk_. Elita One and Blaster move forward in his wake taking out agent after agent nonlethally using a sonic weapon. Optimus reaches his goal: his scepter "_**VESSURE!**_" appears in his hand from subspace with a "_**CRACK!**_" of energy he forms a blade and stabs it into the door. With a twist it cracks open, abandoning the scepter Optimus pries the doors open with little to no effort though his servos and gears suffer under the strain. "ROBERT ORR!" Optimus calls out in a powerful roar, "WHERE ARE YOU! YOU SICK BASTARD!"

The director is nowhere to be found and _Blackhawk's_ database wiped clean of any trace or file. Optimus slams his fist into the monitor then proceeds to tear the place apart!

Above them the Big 3 continue to battle and keep the swarm at bay with little success. "Torrence to _Longbow_. WHERE THE FRAG ARE YOU!" Torrence states as he terminates what seems to be the billionth Insecticon.

"Right here vice commander!" Rodimus proclaims, "Springer are the Thanix Cannons ready?"

"That's a big 10-04." Springer acknowledges as the bridge goes red and the huge cannons activate and charge.

"Then make them a memory. FIRE AT WILL!" Rodimus orders from his captain's chair feeling damn good. The Thanix Cannons fire in a multicolored fusion blaze disintegrating the swarm as the Big 3 struggle to get out of the way.

"HO" Battlespear begins and maneuvers left.

"LY" Broadside adds maneuvering right.

"SHIT!" Torrence finishes the statement, dive bombing, "Dammit RODIMUS! What in the inferno was that!" Torrence shout over the commlink.

"HAHA! By the Allspark I've been wanting an excuse to use those babies especially after Ironhide and Straxus upgraded them to fusion! Those vice commander are the Thanix Cannons!" Rodimus cheers loving every astrosecond.

"Holy hell Rodimus, what were you thinking?" Battlespear added to the commlink.

"Quit crying, you said the mission was FUBAR and I had to un-FUBAR it." Rodimus chuckles.

"Torrence, vice commander, never tell Vice Commander Rodimus the mission is FUBAR unless you mean it." Broadside sighs, "Trust me I know him."

"Noted but I meant it but damn I don't want to experience the business end of those… things again." Torrence mused.

"Optimus to _Longbow_ emergency need evac stat. Have medical standing by!" Optimus said over the commlink general frequency.

"Rodimus to Prime 10-04 landing now." Rodimus responds promptly.

Sixshot walked in the director's chamber to raised weapons. Optimus turned and met the Warlord. "You run a great risk Sixshot." Prime states staring him down.

"I know but here." Sixshot replies tossing a blackbox to Optimus who catches it and looks down at it. "I got what I needed Waspinator is not here. To the enemy of my enemy."

"Thank you" Optimus looks up and he's gone.

"Get him!" Elita One orders to a raised hand from Optimus.

"No let him go…for now." Optimus concludes, "Mirage's evac takes priority Autobots roll out." They exit _Blackhawk_; Bumblebee enters the _Longbow_ Mirage in his arms. He is met by Ratchet and Que who follow him to the med bay. Optimus takes the captain's chair on the bridge. "Blaster is the package secured?"

"10-04 that techno-vour is on ice." Blaster states over the commlink as he oversees Waspinator's containment in the ship's cargo bay under heavy shields.

"Affirmative, Springer erase that base. I'll deal with the_ UEF_ later." Optimus stated cold as ice. The Thanix Cannons charge and fire "_**KABOOM!**_" explosion after explosion goes off as the cannons glass _Madrid's __Estadio Santiago Bernabeu__._

Optimus Prime was standing in a large room with nothing but a desk, so _UNAS_ Vice President Aries could somewhat face him.

"The _EU_ is completely down our throats, Prime. What were you thinking?" he demanded.

Prime replied, "They had a Decepticon warrior, and they put it to good use. They're creating an army of biotics…."

"You know, Prime," Aries interrupted. "That's the _**Devil's Virtue**_, he has none! There was protocol, Optimus. You're always suppose to get our support before you go into battle. The _EU_ is considering a vote to ban the Autobots from crossing into their territory. Not only that, but they're trying to get the rest of the countries to do it! Do you know how much that'll hinder our anti-Decepticon maneuvers?"

Optimus started to say something, but Aries shouted, "A WHOLE FRICKIN' LOT!"

Prime shook his head. "We have to stop _Blackhawk_. They're just as great of a threat as the Decepticons, maybe even worse. How could you let such an organization go rogue?"

Aries face became very angry. "Oh, right, what about Trius Prime, huh? How could you let the Fallen betray all Autobots everywhere and become the leader of the Decepticons? Every human, Transformer, and whatever else that is out there has its bad apples! It just can't be helped!"

Optimus was feeling guilty. "I understand... What can I do? How do I set this right?"

Aries held up his hand. "We're going to give you a chance. The _UNAS_ government has given the _Island of Alcatraz_. It used to be a prison, but it's big enough for you. Build some sort of Autobot City there, and then you can appeal for official membership into our global community. If you have official status, then it'll be a whole lot easier to authorize you to move about."

Optimus asked, "Do you really think we'll get a national charter after what took place in _Spain_?"

Aries sighed. "I took responsibility for that."

Optimus' eyes widened. "What?"

Aries held up a piece of paper. "This document I forgot to file authorized your troop movements onto the _Blackhawk Headquarters_ and officially declares them a terrorist organization."

Prime realized the implications. "But that means…"

Aries nodded. "My resignation goes into effect tomorrow morning."

Prime gasped. "You can't resign! We need you! You're one of our greatest political allies!"

Aries shrugged. "Don't worry, Optimus. The_ UEF_ has graciously offered to make me the official liaison to our global community to transition the Autobots into our world. I may not be the V-P anymore, but I still have a lot of strings to pull and a lot of political muscle."

Prime replied, "Then, I guess I should welcome you to the team."

Aries said, "I'm honored."

_**END.**_


	31. Regeneration I

_**Regeneration**_

_Island of Alcatraz, UNAS Territory_, Ultra Magnus and Ironhide were overseeing the retro fit of their new home away from home. This gesture of the _UNAS_ government was a welcomed gift to all serving on the _Longbow_.

Rather than leveling the island the Autobots, in a surprising act of historical preservation, worked hand in hand with some of the _UEF's_ best architects and _UNAS_ historians. Optimus' wanted to keep as much or rather what was left of the prison intact. Because of this the _UNAS_ government approved Autobot proposals to extent the island in effort to give the prison a sort of _**regeneration**_.

On board the _Longbow_, Rodimus in an act of "kindness" "helped" Optimus move out of his office as soon as word was receive that the Prime's new dwelling/office was complete.

"So sorry for you to, no am lying. I am glad you're leaving Prime. I'm sorry cannot put it any other way." Rodimus stated solemnly as Optimus did an about face looking directly into his optics.

"You're lying again vice commander watch it." Optimus replied as he packed a data pad into a subspace container.

"Okay I don't want to put it any other way. I miss my sanctuary, my place of Zen." Rodimus ranted sending another package into a subspace pocket.

"And so you will have it." Optimus shook his head as his commlink went off.

"Skyfire to Prime you are needed in the _docking bay_." Skyfire comm'd; the Autobot Leader was ready to leave as a huge "_**THROOM**_" went off it was Omega Supreme docking with the _Longbow_.

"10-04, major, thank you." Optimus cut the commlink and looked at his vice commander. "Rodimus I take it you can handle this?"

"It would be my pleasure, my liege." Rodimus stated in his best Torrence impersonation.

"I bet it would." Optimus flashed his optics and exited Rodimus' office. He heard a sound of cheering and a bottle of something being opened. He would bet the _Matrix_ it was _Unicron's Brew_.

_Docking bay_, high noon, Elita One and Perceptor entered Omega Supreme as Optimus looked on. The Big 3 entered the _docking bay_ along with the Dynobots. Optimus looked at his soldiers with slight envy. He longed to see his home world again but so long as Megatron was on Earth his responsibilities were here. "Torrence, Broadside and Battlespear return to us safe and with good news." Prime stated shaking each ones forearm. Each one responded with a chorus of "Yes, sirs." Prime then moved on to his newest vice commander, Grimlock. "Grimlock you have proven to be a most valued asset along with your Dynobots."

"Me Grimlock no understand why Dynobots have to go back to _Cybertron_." Grimlock spat like a spoiled bot.

"It is because I have a new assignment for you, an important one." Optimus stated putting a hand on his right shoulder.

"Me Grimlock feel Opti-mus no want Dynobots around. Me Grimlock not stupid." Grimlock continued his visor turning red and moving his shoulder away from Optimus with a grunt.

"If that were so Grimlock I would not leave _Cybertron_ in your most capable hands." Optimus stated calmly despite Grimlock's defiance.

"Grimlock in charge of _Cybertron_?" Grimlock visor changed to blue in shock as were the Big 3, Elita One and Perceptor. They looked at Prime as if he fried his central processor.

"Yes, except for _Iacon_, that is run by the Council but you will have a limited but great power, the power to veto any of the council's decisions so long as they do not follow my best interests." Optimus continued as Grimlock moved closer to him.

"Me Grimlock feel important." Grimlock said in awe hanging on to every one of Prime's words.

"You are, my friend, do you understand your assignment?" Optimus added looking at him directly into his visor, he was totally serious.

"Make sure Council no screw you over." Grimlock stated and went to attention.

"Indeed, your second part of your assignment will be more to your liking." Optimus said becoming more serious in tone as the others already on board Omega stood with widened optics.

"Me Grimlock listening." Grimlock responded.

"You are _Cybertron's_ Guardian your unique talents make you most capable for this task." Optimus continued as a loud crash was heard from Omega. It was his other passengers fainting in disbelief.

"Me, Grimlock like" Grimlock went to the at ease position.

"After Torrence and his crew leave you are second to no one but me. Shockwave, I have been told has been trying to expand, stop this as you see fit." Optimus paused as Grimlock popped his knuckles. "But keep in mind this I hold you responsible for all your actions and for those you command." Grimlock paused and his visor turned an almost baby blue. "Exactly, the position that I give you, that of vice commander, has a lot of accountability."

" Me Grimlock, beginnin' not to like this." Grimlock said meekly.

"My friend, as vice commander you are viewed in the same light as the Prime. If I didn't believe in you I would have never promoted you. Do you understand what I am telling you?" Optimus explained.

"Me, Grimlock understand. Opti-mus has faith in Grimlock. Opt-mus trust me, Grimlock to do what right by Opti-mus. Optimus no think Grimlock stupid." Grimlock stated in surprised humility.

"Thank you for understanding me and no, Grimlock is not stupid. Now go and prove not only me or others that I am right but yourself as well." Optimus concluded as Grimlock's visor returned to blue and glowed with pride as he saluted his Prime. Optimus returned the gesture then grabbed his forearm shook it then hugged him. The last gesture took Grimlock by surprise but he returned the act with vigor. "Now go take out Shockwave with extreme prejudice. Remember the POWs you rescued" Grimlock nodded and entered Omega Supreme followed by his Dynobots.

In a few cycles Omega Supreme was loaded up and undocked with the _Longbow_. The large Cybertronian hovered back and around then quickly gained altitude as it reached the stratosphere he went into warp. In a flash he was gone. The Aerialbots made pass making sure Omega was not followed then returned to the _Longbow_.

_Paris, France_, three solar cycles later, Robert Orr along with several agents make their way down _rue de la Forge-Royale_. They enter a bar called _La Casbah, _the bartender motions them to the back of club. They enter the VIP room and sit in a party booth, the waiter serves the director a _Knob Creek_ on the rocks followed by various other strong concoctions and leaves. Robert Orr leans back and the party booth spins quietly unnoticed by other clubbers. An empty party booth locks into place. On the other side Robert Orr issues orders to his agents as LED ceiling lights come on revealing a new Blackhawk Headquarters. "_Madrid's HQ_ destruction only brought_** regeneration**_ to our humble organization." The director begins addressing his agents. "Like the hydra in _Greek Mythology_ we too have grown a new head in the _UNAS_ government and in the _Atlantis council_."

At the same time in Washington Gen. McAllen is being sworn in as the new _UNAS_ Vice President. President David stands unpleased but is powerless to do anything about it. As of late the good general has been speaking at Anti-Cybertronian rallies led by a new group calling themselves _Nixes_. Given the recent activities of The Fallen and a few days ago in Madrid, who could not see this coming? For now the _Nixes_ are little more than a small group of a few hundred followers, but now that Gen. McAllen is the _UNAS_ Vice President, several cabinet members believe the _Nixes_ to increase its followers exponentially.

Back with the director he just finished his _Knob Creek_ and a conversation with the new _UNAS_ Vice President. "_Nixes_ will receive more resources within the hour, Mr. Vice President. Keep this up and our plans will come to fruition sooner than we expect; especially with President David leaving office in January."

"Indeed director, I just received word that several of the Autobots including two of Prime's vice commanders and Battlespear have left for their home world." The _UNAS_ VP replied himself sipping a _Knob Creek_.

"Excellent let's see if our cyber beacon that our satellites uploaded on that massive ship will reveal where exactly the Autobots' home planet is." Director raised his glass in honor of Gen. McAllen.

"10-04 Mr. Director sir, McAllen out." McAllen cut the feed.

_Cybertron_, a meta-cycle later…

Omega Supreme is granted his landing request by Elder First Aid and Elder King Atlas. Within the mega cycle, they meet at the LZ. "So you are the ambassador we have heard so much about." King Atlas begins giving his best political smile. "_Abomination,"_ he thought.

"Indeed and you are the elder with the huge cannons." Battlespear replies. "_This bot is a piece of work._"

"Indeed I am though I do detest using them, welcome to our home planet of _Cybertron_." King Atlas replies taking Battlespear's forearm with an iron grip. "_I don't care what kind of fragging tour your on. I want you off my planet._" King Atlas muses as Battlespear crushes his forearm. They release neither one of them wanting to admit they are in pain.

"_Jackass, you weren't expecting that were you._" Battlespear feigns a smile, "_Damn my forearm hurts._"

"_Primus this abomination got's a grip._" King Atlas thought. Torrence sharply looked at both of them causing them to stand down.

"Vice commander it's…" King Atlas pauses as Grimlock and his team exit escorting Elita One and Perceptor. "Oh this will not do."

"Watch yourself, Elder." Torrence grunted as King Atlas gave him a curious look.

"Excuse me? Do your job and get that brute back into stasis along with his extensions." King Atlas commanded, Grimlock hears him and his visor turns red. "His job is done and Trius is no more." He continues as Grimlock walks towards him surprising cool but his visor was burning. "Sentries, guards! He's on the rampage!" King Atlas commands as drones rise up from the ground. The larger vanguard size drones were sentries the smaller soldier size drones were guards.

"Me Grimlock say stand down." Grimlock commanded as the drones abruptly halted to the amazement of the Autobot Elder.

"No only the Prime or a vice commander can do that." King Atlas stated in shock. "Oh no."

"Told you, fragger." Torrence smirked crossing his arms.

"How dare you." King Atlas scoffs pointing his finger a millimeter away from the vice commander's face.

"Shut up and listen you sniveling pompous politician." Torrence began. "Grimlock is now Prime's newest vice commander."

"To the pit with that." King Atlas states and receives a back hand from Torrence.

"Silence your vocals! It is with great pleasure that I inform you that Grimlock here is going to be in charge of Prime's interests on _Cybertron_. " Torrence said with a hiss his optics flash gold instead of blue. "This was going to take effect after I leave for Earth but I relinquish this right to my vice commander effective immediately." Torrence stated then turned his back on King Atlas.

"Prime will hear of this and your actions Decepticon scum." King Atlas bellowed with great venom in his voice. As soon as the words left his vocals Torrence paused as did his compatriots. King Atlas stood his ground proud not regretting a single syllable. With a great thundering sound Grimlock, his dynobots, Battlespear, Broadside and Torrence all at once did an abrupt about face, facing King Atlas. Their optics and visors flash in various colors, however Battlespear's light blue optics burned like two flames. "_**VESSURE!**_" his spear beamed into his hands and the spearhead retracted into the staff.

"What did you call my vice commander, jackass?" Battlespear growls.

"Read my metal lips abomination, I called him Decept…" King Atlas was cut off as Battlespear charged slamming the staff into his mouth sending red mechfluid flying. The others were in shock as in one swift motion Battlespear twirled the staff behind him then under King Atlas sending him flying up. He followed through and slammed the staff down across King Atlas' lower torso planting him on the ground.

King Atlas was in shock but quickly recovered kicking his legs up and wrapping them around Battlespear's neck. With a great force the Autobot Elder brought down the Autobot Ambassador. His staff went flying but were caught by Grimlock. Now locked in between King Atlas' legs, Battlespear slams his fist into King Atlas' knee twice losing the hold. Taking advantage of this he slams his other fist into King Atlas' other leg near the inner thigh breaking the lock. Now freed he grabs the leg with the injured inner thigh twists sending the elder face down. Battlespear then pulls the leg back "_**POP!**_" and his body comes down then grabs King Atlas' right shoulder and arm locking it "_**SNAP!**_" and pulls up. The ambassador then rotates grabbing the right arm flipping the elder on his back and in an arm bar. The elder resists until "_**SNAP!**_" Battlespear breaks the arm. "_**SNAP!**_" "_**SNAP!**_" "_**SNAP!**_" "_**SNAP!**_" the ambassador pulls the arm four more times shattering it.

King Atlas roars in pain and passes out, Battlespear releases and then spits to the side. Grimlock's visor turns blue and he tosses him his spear. Battlespear catches it and sends it back into subspace as First Aid comes and tends to King Atlas, "So much for a good will tour, ambassador."

"I did _good_ by silencing that pompous jackass, and I _will_ not have to do this again. No one calls my friend or commanding officer a Decepticon." Battlespear justified.

"Indeed, I don't really care about King Atlas, but he is still an Autobot Elder." First Aid begins to sour looks from the others. "However the elder is prejudice piece of slag that runs his vocals way too often. This serves him right for running his mouth. My name is First Aid and I welcome you all home." First Aid states humbly, "Especially you my son." He looks towards Grimlock comes to First Aid along with his Dynobots who give him a group hug. "I am very proud of you and what you accomplished you do an old bot proud." Elita One and the others smile at the happy reunion.

"Well Torrence, Battlespear enough of this mushy stuff." Broadside breaks the moment to the grunt of agreement of Torrence.

"Indeed Broadside." Battlespear concurs.

"Our first stop in this tour should be _Maccadam's Old Oil House. _Kid you earn yourself a drink and I'm buying." Broadside smiles, slapping Battlespear on the back and wrapping one arm around him the other on Torrence as they walk from the LZ.

"Lead the way buddy." Battlespear states as Broadside and Torrence transform to their alternate forms and take off. Battlespear does the same and follows in their wake.

Just east of the _High Council Pavilions__, __Iacon__, _the Big 3 land in front of an old seedy looking building with neon hologram words "_Maccadam's Old Oil House_" flashing every second in different colors. "Here we are my old stopping grounds." Boradside chimes.

"Mine as well." Torrence adds.

"Kool!" Battlespear smiles under the flashing of the neon colors.

"Fair warning Battlespear, all are welcomed in the oil house even Decepticons. There is a strict no conflict rule inside." Torrence warns.

"Do go on." Battlespear stated curiously.

"Its biggest single source of black market fuel on the entire planet and its main attraction, beyond the excellent service, exceptionally pure oil and general selection of fuel, is that the proprietors make no distinction between Autobots, Neutralists and Decepticons. If you can pay, you can stay." Broadside explains.

"Sounds like my kind of place." Battlespear smiles retracting his face shield and follows Torrence and Broadside into the oil house. Instantly the Big 3 are overwhelmed by the sounds of electronica music coming from virtually all around them. From what seemed every corner of the oil house there were wonders to behold. Bots and Cons seem to loose themselves and surrender to the hypnosis of the music blaring around them. At the bar the ambassador saw bartenders from both fractions and some neutrals. They were serving patrons of the same mix as well.

"Why can it not be like this everywhere?" Battlespear inquires aloud.

"I ask myself the same thing every time I come in here." Broadside replies as they take a seat at the bar and Torrence goes deeper into the club to meet an informant and to get his dance on.

From the far end of the open bar a fembot watches them. She recognizes Broadside but not the bot beside him. Broadside orders two _Viscos_ from the kiosk and places his thumb on the scanner. She signals a bartender that she will take the order personally. The Decepticon nods and serves other patrons. She moves slowly towards them she is the tallest fembot in _Maccadam's _and also the most attractive. Her body is silver with gold and purple highlights long what seems to be tunic in the front to skirt tails/wings in the back extenuating her round behind. The duo nosecones made up most of her back. Her head had a round helmet with two lights on either side and the back gave the shape of a long ponytail. Her optics were violet and slender, her chest and torso were made up of her back tail wings and the alt mode's fuselage which formed a perfect hourglass shape. Her legs were also silver with the same highlights of her main wings. Her alt mode is a duo nosecone Cybertronian Blended Wing Body (_BWB_) fighter. She stops and coughs getting Broadside and Battlespear's attention. They turn around and her and Battlespear's optics lock.

"Hello." Battlespear mouths but no words come out.

"Hello yourself." She replies leaning in and traces Battlespear's nose then lifts up his jaw. "Hey Broadside does your friend talk or expects everyone to read lips?"

"Hey Zypher, he does but I see another one falls under your stare's spell." Broadside chuckles and greets the bartender with a hug which is returned. Zypher chuckles the sound is like the sweetest music to Battlespear's audios.

"So bub you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to ask your friend." She purrs. Battlespear shakes his head returning to reality.

"Hayes, uh, Batt….Battle…Spear…B-Battlespear…Battlespear." Battlespear stutters; Zypher chuckles at Battlespear's stuttering. Zypher smiled she was use to first timers being lost for words but that was usually after they have had a few drinks.

"Well, B-B-Battlespear, welcome to _Maccadam's Old Oil House._" Zypher was straight forward taking Battlespear's hand, she pauses, "Element Zero!"

"Element what?" Battlespear looked at her in confusion.

"Your housing and armor is made from Element Zero. It one of the most rarest metals in all of the universe. You're a walking wonder." Zypher states in shock further wanting to know more about this strange Optimus Prime look-alike.

"Get to know me better you would think differently lady." Battlespear states forgetting he was an Autobot.

"Lady? What is that some sort of pet name?" Zypher was not amused as her optics changed from violet to gold.

"No, it's what we humans, least the ones with any sort of class, call females." Battlespear continue driving his preverbal foot further into his vocal processor. Zypher looked at him like he fried his central processor.

"Humans, females what the frag are you talking about?" Zypher says defensively then it dawns on Battlespear.

"_Dammit __Hayes Cooper_, _you're not human anymore_." Battlespear cringes, "My apologizes, ma'am I didn't mean to upset you." Battlespear dismisses himself and exits the oil house trying to save as much face as he can. Broadside sees Torrence dancing and signals him. Torrence stops.

"Sorry Zypher another time." Broadside kisses her hand and exits followed by Torrence.

"No problem, your friend seemed upset, I understand." Zypher says waving good bye leaving her to process Battlespear's responses. "_He was cute, bit of an odd bot but cute._"

Battlespear was outside upset with himself and was met by Torrence and Broadside.

"Don't worry about it Battlespear." Broadside began, placing an arm around his friend slapping his back. Torrence looked at him up and down then shook his head.

"Don't pursue my friend there's more to Zypher than meets the eye or optic in this case." Torrence warns crossing his arms.

"Zypher nah, she's just the club owner." Broadside smiles trying levitate his friend's emotion.

"You forget I am older than both of you. She is a lot more than just the club owner." Torrence further warn not liking Broadside's attitude.

"Yes we know you are an old rust bucket." Broadside continues.

"What do you mean "_a lot more?_"" Battlespear looks at his friend with curiousity.

"Just trust me on this; my informant was not there anyway. We have to move on." Torrence closes the conversation.

"To _Rayon Drexel_ then." Battlespear suggests but just as he is about to transform Zypher comes out of the club. "Oh dear." Battlespear motions towards her. Torrence curses under his breath.

"My, my dear Battlespear you do keep interesting company. Hello Torrence." Zypher chimes as Torrence grunts in displeasure. "Excuse me Vice Commander Torrence." She does her best curtsy.

"What do you want Zet…" Torrence is cut off by Zypher raising her hand. "Zypher."

"The ambassador and his large friend and by that I mean Broadside forgot their drinks." Zypher hands them their orders and rises up on her tip toes and kisses Battlespear on the forehead.

"How did you know my…" Battlespear states in shock and tries to remain standing for Zypher's peck made his legs into jello.

"Title? Sweetie there is a lot of things I know. Besides all I had to do was look through the ADN to find out who you were." She states taking his arm and wraps it around her shoulders. Broadside and Torrence look on with widened optics. "As for you." She points at Torrence "I believe you were to meet with me."

"Negative." Torrence replied curtly.

"Uh huh my dear little former Decepticon." She states bluntly as Broadside and Battlespear notice for the first time Zypher's height compared to the vice commander. "Drink it in mechs before I truly notice and scrap you." She then looks at Battlespear, "Well you can look for as long as you like." She winks. Torrence shook his head. He felt sorry of Battlespear given the confused look on his face. He had seen Zypher act like this before, in what seem like the eons he'd known the fem. He had never known her to be tactful. As the vorns rolled by she had gotten worse the mechs she wanted she'd hunt them down like what a human would call a cougar.

"So spill it Zypher before I tell your new prey here all your secrets." Torrence growls not wanting to stay any longer than he had to.

"Torrence darling, you do know how to kill a fem's good time." Zypher wipes away an imaginary tear.

"Frag it Zypher, what is wrong with you." Torrence patience was at its end.

"Nothing just living in the moment." Zypher moved from under Battlestar's arm much to his disappointment. She looked at him and smiled then back at Torrence. "Your next meeting with him…"

"Its okay Zypher, they're on board and trustworthy." Torrence explains.

"Whatever, your next meeting with Galvatron will be in _Axiom Nexus_, your home city-state." Zypher rolled her optics, the other bots nearly choked on their drinks at the sound of that name. She looks at Battlespear, "Don't worry my dear sweet ambassador; his bite is worse than his bark."

"That's a human saying!" Battlespear exclaims suddenly feeling great uneasiness.

"Doesn't take me long to find out information Capt. Hayes Cooper." Zypher smirks devilishly she turns facing him shifting her weight to her right leg raising her left hip. "That only took one commlink my dear ambassador." She raised a single finger and waved it confidently.

"Torrence by order of the interest of my own safety who is this fembot?!" Battlespear commands through widened optics.

"My dear, dear ambassador, you sure are cute when you're frightened." Zypher giggles loving every moment.

"Vice Commander Torrence." Battlespear said with dire urgency, to a laughing Zypher. Torrence simply looked at Zypher with cold optics, she had gone too far. Zypher then simply walked in front of Battlespear who was already charging weapons. She was unmoved and grabbed his face.

"Zeta" She whispered and gave him a deep kiss. "Prime" she released him and he fell to the ground offline. She giggled and turned around to see Broadside with a raised weapon. She simply smiled and raised her delicate hands. "I did nothing to him. My guess is he in human terms fainted." She giggled again.

"You're one cold fembot." Broadside said shaking his head and lowering his weapon. "You never told me I had been schmoozing and flirting with a former Prime."

"That's because you suck at both." She spat back, "These humans do have interesting meanings for words."

"Your still downloading all of the files we have on Earth aren't you Zeta?"

"Honey, ooo I like that one, I am always downloading information times keep changing and I must adapt to them to stay ahead." Zeta then looks at the still offlined Battlespear. "This one is mine, we are kindred sparks. I too know what it's like to lose someone you love. " She then looks back at Torrence and Broadside. "Keep him safe or I will hunt both of you down." Her optics flashed gold and they saluted with a "_Yes, Ma'am_."

_**To be Continued…**_


	32. Regeneration II

_**Regeneration II**_

_King Atlas' Office, Iacon_, "The orders are final elder." Optimus states over a vid com.

"But Prime, you cannot let that loose cannon run amuck on _Cybertron_! He's incompetent; he served his use as a blunt weapon him and those extensions." King Atlas points out slamming his hand on his desk.

"Grimlock and his Dynobots are valued members of our army. As for the subject of incompetence, you are sadly mistaken. He single handedly rescued Autobot POWs from _Kaon_, POWs that the council I might add left for dead!" Optimus fires back.

"We…" King Atlas is cut off.

"We what couldn't spare the resources? THOSE WERE OUR BROTHERS! Might I also add that the council failed to act when evidence was presented that the Decepticons had declared war." Optimus states with steel in his voice as King Atlas flinches.

"Circumstantial." King Atlas replies trying to save face.

"He razed _Crystal City_." Optimus states as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Still…" King Atlas is cut off again yielding to the Prime.

"Enough King Atlas, it because of the council's continued failure to protect all of _Cybertron_'s citizens and constant condensing effort to usurp my authority that I had to act on behalf of all _Cybertronains_." Optimus proclaims trying to end the vid-com.

"We were protecting…." King Atlas attempts to save face but fails as he is cut off again.

"Yeah the more fortunate and by that I mean its Upper Caste." Optimus states his optics flash and narrow. King Atlas is silenced, "Your silence only affirms your actions. As for your other complaint about being "_assaulted_" by the ambassador; from what I read on the incident report from Elder First Aid. Battlespear acted in self-defense. This was also back-up by my other vice commander Torrence of whom you insulted and falsely accused."

"Falsely accused? I didn't." King Atlas declares.

"You accused him of being a traitor by calling him a Decepticon. I have the audio files from the _ADN_ and written testimony from several witnesses including Elder Elita One. You are hereby under house arrest and temporary suspended from your duties on the council until I deem necessary effective at the end of this vid-com conference." Optimus had had enough.

"You cannot do this!" King Atlas bellows.

"We are at war elder. _Autobot Law_: _**Section 64, code 1**__:_ _If war is declared the council control is given fully to the Prime except civil matters for which the Prime may act in limited capacity via appeals and further investigation._ _Autobot Military Code: __**Section 4, code 3a**__: If an elder/ ranking officer falsely accuses another ranking officer of treason they are subject to the judgment of the Prime._" Optimus silences the Autobot Elder then terminates the vid-com. King Atlas is left alone defeated and frustrated.

Outside _Maccadam's_, Battlespear recovers and looks up to be greeted by a friend and pleasing sight. "Welcome back to the land of the fully functional ambassador."

"Zeta Prime…" Battlespear says as he comes to.

"Yup I do love the way you say my name honey." Zeta smirks "But don't overuse it while you are in my oil house. I go by Zypher here and if you are real nice I will tell you why later."

"Yes ma'am." Battlespear gulped, Torrence and Broadside just shook their heads.

"Be safe bots, and tell that new vice commander of yours to come down and see me sometime." Zeta Prime smiled as the Big 3 transformed and headed to _Rayon Drexel_.

_Iacon_, Grimlock had just finished reporting in to Optimus Prime. His next stop was to head to _Crystal City_ and check in on Omega Supreme, who had gone ahead anxious to see his beloved city-state once again. Grimlock had sent Swoop and Slag to _Axiom Nexus_ upon receiving reports of Decepticon activity along with rumored splinter cells aka elite shock trooper squads. "Me Grimlock, love being in charge!" The vice commander chuckled to himself as he transformed to his alt mode heading towards _Crystal City_.

_Rayon Drexel_, the Big 3 had just entered the city-state limits. Their destination was the city-state's capital building. Battlespear was scheduled to speak at a rally to gain further support and increase morale. This was the secondary purpose of his goodwill tour; the real purpose was _**White Sanction**_ intelligence gathering. Out of all the Autobot controlled city-states _Rayon Drexel_ was the shakiest in the realm of allegiances.

Not everyone supported the Autobots nor did they support this war or the Decepticons. However if they went neutral like they had done in the past, the city-state's economy suffered. In addition to this, the last and only time _Rayon Drexel_ went Decepticon the city-state nearly went bankrupt. Megatron nearly drained _Rayon Drexel's_ natural energon resources causing permanent damage to its eco-system. When the Autobots liberated _Rayon Drexel_ it was in shambles but eventually bounced back to become the Autobot industrial capital for goods such as weapons, communications, labs, research facilities. Its factories now make up the majority of the city-state.

"So what's this rally about?" Battlespear inquires as he lands transforming to his bot mode.

"The Intel I got says it's a worker's rally." Broadside replies as he mirrors the ambassador.

"Worker class bots. Equivalent to what you humans call the _blue collar workers_." Torrence adds with a grunt landing behind both of them.

"Good I can relate to that." Battlespear chimes when an explosion is heard and the _Cybertron_ian sky is lit up. "We got to get in their bots." Battlespear rallies his friends "_**VESSURE!**_" and calls his weapons from subspace. The others follow suit and Torrence takes to the air and then takes point on top of a building.

"Shockwave and three seekers I never seen before." Torrence calls over the commlink as he looks through the _Widowmaker's _scope.

"I have those are Acid Rain, Squall, and Tempest." Broadside replies over the commlink.

"Take it their names are synonymous with weather." Battlespear states as he takes position behind a barrier.

"10-04 buddy, they love to make it rain, to coin a human saying." Broadside chimes chuckling to himself has he cocks his weapon.

"I doubt that you mean showering us with dollars and cents huh 'cause I'm not dancing!" Battlespear retorts taking aim at the green camo seeker Acid Rain.

"You would for Zeta Prime." Broadside quips without missing a beat to a growling ambassador.

"Enough. Take them out!" Torrence silences them as he fires the _Widowmaker_ hitting the dusk gradient colored seeker Squall taking out his engines. "One." Torrence grunts as the other Decepticons try to pin point the shots origin.

"Two" Broadside fires obliterating Tempest's orange camo nosecone sending him crashing in a burning heap. The remaining Decepticons go on the offensive firing at the Big 3.

"Three" Battlespear fires but misses Acid Rain, "Dammit!" Suddenly Acid Rain's left wing is shot off.

"Three." Torrence states over the commlink. "Drinks on you."

"Four" Battlespear replies as he blasts Shockwave out of the sky he was already on top of Torrence. "Drinks on you I saved your ass."

"Five." Broadside states as his shot hits Acid Rain in bot mode who had his sights on both the ambassador and vice commander. "My tab is gonna' be huge."

"Still four." Torrence smirked "Battlespear's mistake does not count twice."

"Oh shut up." Battlespear growls "Stay frosty, we're not out of the woods yet." The fallen Decepticons recover and rain ion fire on Battlespear.

"Give them no quarter, Megatron wants this city." Shockwave orders coldly as he flips into sentry cannon mode obliterating Torrence's cover. Torrence rolls behind an air vent as Shockwave annihilates that causing the vice commander to roll behind a wall. "Tempest, give us some cover." The seeker nods and launches into the air shooting his shoulder blasters. The shots create large clouds that descend covering them.

"Now Squall!" Shockwave orders and the clouds ignite shooting lightning bolts striking the Big 3's cover.

"_**Primus!**_" Torrence shouts.

"Yeah they do that, frag that Shockwave and his wretched experiments!" Broadside replies as he leaps to cover.

"Just what I needed!" Battlespear smirks and puts away his blaster and grabs his spear and draws the lightning to it. "Torrence you got sights on them?"

"Affirmative, sending coordinates."

"Received, alright lightning bug." Battlespear states, "RARRRAH!" He fires his spear taking out Squall ceasing the lightning. "All yours boys."

"Pleasure!" Broadside and Torrence reply and fire on Tempest taking him out dissipating the clouds. They are greeted by a blast from Shockwave as they take cover on opposite sides. Shockwave returns to bot mode and takes on Battlespear. Before the ambassador can fire his spear Shockwave hits him with a right cross.

"I know about your Element Zero armor." Shockwave states his voice as cold as ice. "Impervious to a variety of weapon and energy blasts." He knees Battlespear in the solar plexus then comes down with an elbow. Battlespear falls to all fours. "I may not be able to terminate you now." He soccer kicks his head then stabs his gun barrel appendage into Battlespear's back. "But for now…" Shockwave fires his gun sending laser fire coursing through his body. Battlespear cries out in pain "Suffer!" He fires again sending psi-ionic waves and alternating vibrations through the ambassador's form.

Torrence fires a shot hitting Shockwave dead on knocking him away from Battlespear who convulses in excruciating torment as the psi-ionic wave energy twists and warps his armor and the metal skin beneath. Shockwave fires his gun hand hitting Torrence who falls in the same torment as Battlespear. The vice commander twists and jerks in pain unimaginable "Help me." Torrence calls out through an emergency frequency over the com.

Broadside looks on in horror as his friends twist and convulse in pain. "Damn you Shockwave. Damn you!" Broadside pulls out his throwing axes from his sides. "You will pay." In a spin he leaves his cover and launches two axes at Shockwave. Direct hits and stab into his chest and shoulder sending purple mechfluid flying. Shockwave fires back unmoved, he misses. Broadside launches two more axes, one misses the other embeds into Shockwave's right thigh. The Decepticon Cyclops takes a knee, he fires hitting Broadside sending him crashing in pain.

"Insignificant autonomous maintenance droids." Shockwave states, the words coming off as a cursed. He rips out each axe from his body sending his glowing purple mechfluid splattering across the battlefield. Mechfluid flows from his wounds coating his armor as his vents take in cool metallic air. One by one each of Shockwave's wounds seal and cauterize ceasing the bleeding.

The large Decepticon makes his way back to Battlespear, "I am going enjoy dissecting you piece by piece."

"Not if Me, Grimlock can help it!" Grimlock shouts as he hits a barrier becoming airborne. He lands on Shockwave, his treads spin sending sparks and metal flying. Caught off guard Shockwave struggles to regain control. Transforming into bot mode Grimlock kicks off Shockwave knocking him off balance in as he back flips. "_**VESSURE!**_" His broadsword beams from subspace into his hand. The vice commander lands and slices upward removing Shockwave's gun hand at the forearm sending mechfluid flying. Shockwave looks at his stub as his single light flickers rapidly. Grimlock takes advantage of his shock and tackles him. "_**ERUSSEV!**_" his broadsword beams back into subspace. From behind Shockwave, Sludge, Slag, Snarl and Swoop grab him kicking out his legs knocking him to his knees. Slag and Snarl hold out his left arm and right stub as Sludge and Swoop pin down his back and pull up his head.

"So I meet my end at the hands of an incompetent vanguard and his dim-witted accomplices."

"Me, Grimlock…"

"Enough of your third person narratives! Terminated me now and spare me from your imprudent and broken up babblings!"

"SILENCE!" Grimlock roars and his face is within millimeters of Shockwave's. Grimlock grabs Shockwave's neck with both hands jerking him up and dangling in the air, the other Dynobots still holding on to Shockwave. "Fix them!" He growls pointing at the Big 3"Stupid Decepticon, that clear enough."

"Your orders are laughable and absurd." Shockwave states coldly unfazed; Grimlock slugs Shockwave in the solar plexus, the impact echoes throughout _Rayon Drexel_ like thunder. Mechfuild flows through vents below his Cyclops light and unto Grimlock's forearm. "See you in the pit injudicious commander."

"_But keep in mind this I hold you responsible for all your actions and for those you command._" Optimus' words echo through Grimlock's central processor, they transfer and echo in the other Dynobots central processors as well. From behind them Battlespear is in stasis lock, Torrence and Broadside still cry out in pain.

"Frag you." Shockwave states as more mechfluid leaks from beneath his light. Grimlock's processor races, he tells the others to let go of Shockwave mentally. They comply Grimlock slams Shockwave into the ground creating an impact crater with his body. Shockwave is unconscious. Grimlock looks at his fellow Autobots unsure of what to do.

"Grimlock to Perceptor" Grimlock states over the commlink.

"Vice commander." Perceptor responds immediately.

"Help, Grimlock need you and First Aid." Grimlock explains.

"En-route to your 20." Perceptor replies and cuts the commlink.

"Dynobots, Me Grimlock say take this scrap to prison." Grimlock orders as Shockwave comes alive and throws a plasma grenade into a group of _Rayon Drexel_'s citizens. The Dynobots react and run after the grenade. An explosion is heard but no one is harmed, however Shockwave escapes in the confusion.

Three ultra cycles later, Perceptor and First Aid finally restore the Big 3. Grimlock is relieved but still seethes in anger for the loss of Shockwave and what the Decepticon did to his comrades. Perceptor explains in exhausting detail of what Shockwave did to them. In a nutshell Shockwave used altered energon and psi crystals to create a distortion field that consumed their bodies by warping armor and bending it in the most painful ways. Form what Perceptor observed this weapon was still in the beta stage. With that First Aid, Perceptor and the Dynobots returned to Iacon leaving the Big 3.

The Big 3 stayed in _Rayon Drexel_ for the next three solar cycles. The ambassador's ability to relate to _Rayon Drexel_'s citizens was a success. They didn't quite stabilize the city-state's allegiance but they did boost morale.

At the end of the solar cycle they were off again this time to _Axiom Nexus_. The Big 3 made their way towards the far end of town. Upon entering the city, Torrence was once again pinged on an old supposedly deactivated Decepticon frequency by Galvatron. Broadside and Battlespear could not patch into the frequency since they were created after it was deactivated. So they had to rely solely on the vice commander for intel. They both hated not being in the loop and hearing second hand info but they had no choice.

They landed at a gate at the end of a cliff with no bridge. Torrence hadn't been here in vorns since the days when he was a Decepticon. The place was haunting for this was the place where he switched sides. Alpha Prime stood in the exact same spot where he now stood. Beyond this gate was an abandon prison in a different dimension. The Autobots called it _Tenebrae._ That roughly translated into darkness. For in it only the prison was visible in that eternal night dimension.

Alpha Prime granted him appeal after the intel he gave them about_ Polyhex_ and the first Decepticon Fortress dubbed _Trypticon Station_ proved true. Torrence was ever grateful that he was spared living out the rest of his days in _Tenebrae_. It took awhile for him to adjust to his new allegiance, no one trusted him, nor wanted to work with him. However with each successful campaign he was in built him a reputation. He did not care anymore about the Decepticons for those he thought were closest to him abandoned him in _Tenebrae_. Not even a rescue party was sent. This only fueled his hatred from them and their new Overlord Megatron even more.

His change in factions served him a duo purpose one it opened up new possibilities on were to live and it freed him of the Violen Jiger Bond. Now as he stepped through the gate he was that much closer to achieving is goal: avenging his beloved Downpour and ending this civil war with Megatron's **TERMINATION**!

Battlespear and Broadside followed Torrence inside. In front of them was a light bridge leading to the huge desolate and ancient _Tenebrae__ Prison_. Torrence silently made his way to the front gates which were no more than rusted doors barely hanging to their hinges.

"I see you have back up." A dark voice called out to them echoing off the prison walls. "Good I would have been insulted if you came alone."

"Show yourself Decepticon." Battlespear shouted as two ruby red energy beams shoot out in a zig zag formation going around Torrence and Broadside and hitting the ambassador in the chest launching him off his feet.

"I would have you vice commander tell your bodyguard to watch his vocal processor." The voice replied. Torrence deployed his _Widowmaker_ and fired hitting the Decepticon square in the chest with a concussive round. A loud crash is heard and the sounds of _Cybertron_ian profanity. The bot sounded about the size of Broadside given the sound from the crash. From deep within the prison a figure comes into their view. The large Decepticon is the size of Optimus with his helmet resembling a four spire crown. His main color was a royal purple adorned with silver armor. His right forearm had an Ion cannon its barrel red –orange in color. As he walked fully into the view Torrence had to look up.

"Torrence." Galvatron states emotionless.

"Galvatron." Torrence grunts staring down the huge Decepticon.

"Just give the order vice commander we'll take him out." Broadside snarls as Battlespear readies his spear.

"Good to see your aim hasn't changed only your allegiance traitor." Galvatron remarks ignoring Battlespear and Broadside.

"Sorry to see your arrogance has only increased with age." Torrence shuts his deathmask with a snap. "I was the one who was betrayed."

"It had to be done to get to here, all pleasantries aside. I trust you got the information I sent you." Galvatron crosses his arms his gaze unmoving from Torrence's.

"Your Stunticons sought not to give it to me but rather attempt to capture me and my crew." Torrence declares mirroring Galvatron's actions.

"I half expected them too. They will be dealt with." Galvatron pops his neck.

"Your information only showed old star charts to a planet we have never heard of." Battlespear speaks out of turn and is met with fiery optics.

"_Feros_… that's where you will find it." Galvatron grinds his teeth, "I warn you abomination to silence your vocal processor when your betters are conversing." Broadside had hold Battlespear back after Galvatron's words. Torrence raises his hand and Battlespear backs down.

"Least that gives me the planet's name. Where did you get this information only the current and former Overlords know about this intel. Last I recall you are still a warlord." Torrence states pointing his _Widowmaker _at point blank range in Galvatron's face Galvatron backs down.

"He will tell you when you arrive but on this trip you must go alone." Galvatron smirks.

"Not happening, claw head." Broadside quips.

"Fools if you follow, you will terminate your precious vice commander." Galvatron turns his back on them throwing a hand in the air in gesture.

"He's right." Torrence looks downcast.

"No way." Battlespear declares.

"He gave you this Intel personally didn't he?" Torrence inquires as Galvatron looks at him from over his shoulder.

"Indeed, he lives on _Feros_ as its guardian so is the lot of all overlords." Galvatron's optics flash as he faces Torrence.

"If I succeed he's terminated as well." Torrence replies not like the situation unfolding.

"Who, who will be terminated?" Battlespear asks urgently.

"Violen Jiger." Broadside replies understanding picking up on Torrence's meaning.

"Indeed. He is willing to help you to fix his mistake. You were to be next in line for warlord, Torrence. I would have made sure of it and then you would have succeeded me as Overlord. Pity though how fate intervenes." Galvatron states in all seriousness.

"Agreed. Thank you for the intel." Torrence muses at the thought of him as Overlord.

"No need you are now my unseen hand; now go crush him before I end your miserable existence." Galvatron growls transforming into his _Cybertronian_ Space Destroyer mode and blasting off.

The Big 3 exit the gate and back to _Cybertron_, their intel is unsettling as was the prison they were in. They continue on to _Ankmor Park _then to_ Cybertropolis _to the rest of _Cybertron's _great cities. The ambassador was on fire rallying support where ever they were. He spoke with vigor and charisma he never thought was possible. The Autobots will know that their Prime has not forgotten them and that he will not stop fighting nor should they until all are one…

_**End.**_


	33. Crash Landing

_A/n: Okay I am still working on the volume's finale . I am really trying but I am still having writer's block for this series. Make sure to check out my Other series Ultimate Superman and All Star Daredevil. Peace... PS: Charlie Sheen is the voice of this new character._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crash Landing<strong>_

_XS Nightclub__, Las Vegas, NV, UNAS_ a man in an Armani black single breasted suit sits at a bar with three women, possibly prostitutes. He's been downing a shot after shot of a drink consisting of **1 part ****_Jack Daniel's_****, 1 part ****_Jagermeister_****,****1 part ****_Johnnie Walker Black_****, 1 part ****_Jim Beam_****, and 1 part ****_El Don Tequila. _**Its 0400 hrs and he has closed down the bar and is ranting. Security simply shakes their heads; this man is a regular on the strip and at one time actually ran against the current _UNAS President_ back when _UNAS_ was the _United States of America_.

He claims, as was his custom at the nightclub, to be a warlock from mars or outer space depending on how much he had to drink that day. However now since _Earth_ had been visited by Cybertronians, the man's ranting has been changed to being a warlock from the planet _Cybertron_, and has not stopped since. "My brothers… have come for me." The man downs his final shot and takes the bottle of Jack from the bartender and he places obsolete currency in the form of $700 dollars in a mixture of ancient _US Dollars_ and _Euros_.

"We've been through this Carlos, just scan your wrist on the kiosk. Currency is obsolete!"

"Carlos is obsolete, my name is Charlie….Ch-Ch-Cha-Charlie S-S-Sh-Sheen…and I'm"

"A warlock from the planet _Cybertron_." The bartender and the women finish his sentence. "We know you say it every time you are in here." The Bartender concludes as the ladies of the evening drag him out into the strip.

"I am g-g-going to home." Charlie slurs as he pushes off the ladies and stumbles on to the strip.

"Good we will take you to the airport." One of the ladies with red hair said in disgust and hailed a cab.

"NO!" Charlie growls and waves the cab off as one of the ladies rolls her eyes and hops in a cab and leaves.

"What? Where then?" the lady with red hair asks picking him up to his feet.

"To Cybertron! After I f-f-free my brothers from Area 5, 1, 51!" Charlie declares and falls on his back.

"Charlie that base has been destroyed! It was on the news!" a girl with blonde hair replies as she looks at the sorry site before her.

"No! That's a COVER UP!" Charlie declares and pops up to his feet.

"Let's go Cindy. This has gotten old." The lady with red hair motions and they hop a cab leaving him alone on the strip.

"Cover up I tell you…all…Ladies?" Charlie slurs and falls face down. "SCREW YOU! I'll go on my own!" He picks himself up from the ground and dusts himself off and stumbles into the early morning as dawn cracks over the eastern horizon.

_Outside Earth's Orbit_, a red Cybertronian war shuttle barrel rolls into Earth's atmosphere. "WOOT! WOOT!" he shouts in Cybertronian as his armor burns and blackens from entry. The burning ceases as now glides in over _Las Vegas, Nevada_.

_The Mojave Desert,_ 0800hrs, Charlie looks up at the sun, slowly he is sobering up via 100 °F climate and its rising. He takes off his now ruined Armani jacket from the empting of his stomach contents. He presses on with vigor and determination to prove to everyone… no the world of his true origins.

The red Cybertronian war shuttle continues his for the lack of a better word, touring of the strip and now makes his way towards the desert. "This seems like an awesome planet to be on." He says aloud to himself in Cybertronian. So far his actions have been met with no hostilities only several tourists flashing their cameras and pointing out his Autobot insignia. Appealing to the crowd he does several aerial stunts to their adoring praise. He hadn't bothered downloading the Earth's information from the _World Wide Web_. He was having the time of his life. He was running low on energon but could manage… for now.

_The Mojave Desert, _1000hrs, its now 120 °F, and Charlie has collapsed under the shade of a cactus. "I'm a warlock…I have tiger….Cybertron…" his ramblings show signs of heat stroke. His mind and body are frying in the heat and all seems lost.

The new Cybertronian continues on and stops in mid-flight. "He looks like he's in trouble." He states to himself as he lands and transforms to bot mode. "You okay?" he asks the down human.

"I'm dying, help me!" the human replies in perfect Cybertronian!

"Wow!" the bot replies in shock and grabs the human, "I got you! Let's get you out of here." He transforms placing Charlie inside and turning on his a/c then taking off back to Las Vegas. Alarms go off inside him. "Oh Frag."

"Fra.." Charlie replies in Cybertronian.

"Prepare for _**Crash Landing**_!" the Autobot says as he tries to pull up. "Powerglide to any Autobot in the area am going down." The red Autobot calls out over the commlink.

"Powerglide?" a Latin female voice replies in Cybertronian.

"Straxus? You left without me!" Powerglide snarls remembering when she left for Earth without him.

"Chingao, pinche culo! OF COURSE I A DID!" Straxus curses "You are insane, pinche private first class."

"Now that did not sound nice at all" Powerglide replies, "And I am proud of it!"

"Cállate, donde están, where are you?" Straxus snaps, " Y Pendejo you were a coronel, then captain and now you got demoted to private first class!" Straxus shakes her head as Powerglide ignores her remarks.

"Transmitting hurry I got one of the natives with me and he looks bad." Powerglide says with urgency.

"En route." Straxus replies.

"I need to get back to Cybertron...warlock...sp..." Charlie goes out as they crash near the city limits.

"Did he just speak Cybertronian?" Straxus states as the comm goes dead.

High noon, Las Vegas, NV, Straxus and Ratchet arrive via GBT to ambulances and fire teams with the Jaws of Life. "WHOA!" Ratchet stops them, "He's an Autobot not a tin can." Ratchet moves towards Powerglide. "Can you open your cockpit soldier?" Ratchet asks in Cybertronian, Powerglide complies. The EMTs take out Charlie Sheen and take him to _Desert Springs __Hospital__ Medical Center. _Ratchet places a _**Ground Bridge Transmitter Disc**_ (_**GBTD**_) on Powerglide. "This will transport you to our base soldier."

"No es un soldier! Él es un retardo y uno mujeriego [_womanizer this case mech lecher_.]." Straxus spits off to the side

"Pero tu gustó." Powerglide states then goes into stasis lock as Ratchet holds Straxus back as the GBTD activates and warps him to base.

"Straxus what the hell is wrong with you!" Ratchet asks her to which Straxus goes off on a tangent in a mixture of English, Spanish, Spanglish, and Cybertronian obscenities. She explains how he wronged her and how he cheated on her. Ratchet just rolled his optics to which Straxus slapped him upside his head. "OW! Calm down girly before I calm you down." Straxus folds her arms and pouts then scoffs. "Comon, baby girl it was several millennia ago, you got yourself a good mech now." Ratchet explains as Straxus holds back a smile. "Don't give me that sugarbot, I know you have Prime wrapped around your little finger." Straxus gives in to the smile feigning anger slugging Ratchet on his shoulder. "Ow. Careful I'm fragile." He chuckles.

"Cállate fragile." Straxus says and slugs him hard.

Three solar cycles later, _Island of Alcatraz_ underwater level three: Med bay, Powerglide reactivates and leaves the CR chamber. He is met by Straxus who slugs him back into the CR chamber stasis lock. Mega cycle later, he reemerges and dodges her next blow kicking her into the CR Chamber unconscious. He turns around and is met by Optimus Prime, "Oh scrap..." he states in Cybertronian bracing for impact crossing his arms over his head. Optimus doesn't move and Powerglide peaks over his crossed arms. Unable to resist Optimus reaches over and flicks Powerglide's head. The private first class flinches and Optimus slugs his shoulder twice.

"Two for flinching." Optimus states as Powerglide rubs his shoulder, he fake charges but Optimus does not move nor does he blink an optic. Powerglide vows to get him back even if it kills him. "Why are you here?" The remark is more statement than inquiry.

"Private 1st Class Powerglide reporting for duty sir!" Powerglide salutes the Prime.

"I made no request for your presence on Earth Private 1st Class," Prime states with steel in his voice. "So I will ask you again. Why are you here?"

"Sir you have the Aerialbots here, correct?" Powerglide states proudly and takes a seat in Ratchet's chair behind his desk then prompts his feet up.

"Affirmative, but they came with Elita One and you are definitely not an Aerialbot." Optimus grabs his legs and tosses them off then orders him out of the chair.

"Not officially sir, but trust me I am an Aerialbot." Powerglide rebuttals and pours himself a drink from Ratchet's private stock. "Drink?" he offers Optimus as if they're equal in rank. Optimus is taken back at the lack of respect raising an optic with an are-you-serious look about his face. "No? Oh well more for me." Powerglide's face shield retracts and he downs both drinks.

"The Aerialbots made no mention of a sixth member officially or unofficially." Optimus states trying to keep his composure, "They form Superion which..."

"Is made up of five bots yeah I know but he is not complete without me." Powerglide cuts Prime off and pours himself another drink.

"Interrupt me again and I will throw you into the brig." Optimus states with steel in an eerie calm and takes Powerglide's drink retracting his own face shield and downing it.

"Sorry sir." Powerglide gulps in a sheepish smile, "I am an Aerialbot sir."

"What do you mean he's not complete? What do you add?" Optimus inquires.

"If I told you that it would ruin the surprise." Powerglide continues to push his luck Prime is not amused.

"Enough of you games, Powerglide, you are not an Aerialbot and are here without my consent." Optimus states frustrated with the private...first class.

"Optimus I am trust me Superion is not complete without me! If you send me back you will be making a huge mistake you got to believe me." Powerglide pleads his case.

"The mistake is this: you took it upon yourself to come to Earth. I will not have you being insubordinate. I do not take it from anyone on my team" Optimus says flashing his optics, "which includes Straxus. Now take that look out of your optics soldier."

"No ES SOLDIER! ES PENDEJO!" Straxus yells from the CR chamber.

"Cállate vieja!" Optimus orders.

"VIEJA! Oh I got your vieja! Viejo!" Straxus yells the goes off in a tangent cursing both of them.

"Cállate vieja o yo te calés." Optimus silences her as he moves towards the CR chamber.

"Damn I could never get her to do that." Powerglide states in awe of his leader.

"Shut up." Optimus flashes his optics and looks back at Powerglide.

"Shutting up now Optimus...Prime...sir." Powerglide replies as Optimus tells him he's leaving in week and that he is keep a low profile. Powerglide agrees then asks if he could take an Earth alt mode. Optimus just looks at him like he's stupid. "Yes sir." Powerglide salutes and is dismissed.

_Sydney, Australia, Kingdom of Oceania, Origin Energy Plant_, Starscream and the Combaticons warp in just outside the plant. Starscream, Vortex and Blast-Off are taking aerial recon photos of the plant. The plant as changed immensely since they first hit it back in _December of 2012_. A monument is now erected in memoriam of those lost on that fateful day.

"Why are we here Coronel?" Vortex inquires.

"Memories." Starscream hisses and fires new fusion retrofitted and powered GBU-27 Paveway III laser-guided bombs. They hit the monument erasing it from existence and killing several workers and guards. Since the loss of his brothers-in-arms Starscream has been more brutal in his engagements. Megatron had taken noticed and assigned him to retake _Origin Energy. _

_Las Vegas, NV, UNAS_, Powerglide arrives via GBT in front of _Desert Springs __Hospital__ Medical Center _it's been a deca-cycle since he rescued the human and he had heard via a thing called Twitter that he was getting out today. He also read via Twitter that he wanted to officially meet his rescuer. What harm could it be? He pop in meet him and leave simple. That isn't always the case with Powerglide. A nurse was on his lap and another pushing him in his wheelchair.

"Powerglide!" Charlie calls out launching the nurse in his lap off as he got to his feet.

"Human." Powerglide says transforming to bot mode and crossing his arms. This human was the most interesting thing he had seen on Earth. "Wanna fly?" Powerglide asked in Cybertronian.

"Thought you never ask." Charlie replied in perfect Cybertronian as Powerglide returned to aircraft mode. Charlie stepped in and waved good bye to the nurses and they took off.

"How do you know my language?"

"I'm a warlock, duh!" Charlie replied truth was Charlie had a gift of tongue. He had heard the Cybertronians talk among themselves during the Fallen's rampage once and picked up on their language immediately.

"Okay, I'll buy that, where too." Powerglide replied

"Area 51! Check the net for coordinates." Charlie smiled as Powerglide complied he wanted to get to Cybertron and he believed he could if he got to Area 51. Powerglide hit Mach 1 and they were gone.

_Sydney, Australia, Origin Energy Plant,_ Starscream's attack goes on till dusk. The plant security has not notified anyone not even UEF consulate. They had been waiting for this day come since last encounter, already the media gets wind of the attack and goes live. Valiantly _Origin Energy_ fights on bravely, they are keeping Starscream's brigade at bay but time is working against them as Onslaught blasts through the generator wall.

Starscream glides in and lands on a group of workers, his feet painted with their crimson blood. The Decepticon Coronel is unfazed as he fires his null rays at the generator. "Soundwave do be a sport and start warping the empty energon cubes." He states over the comm. Soundwave pings his response as scores of new empty automatic regulation energon cubes warp into the room.

_Area 51 ruins, NV, _Powerglide lands and Charlie steps out, "Well I guess for once the media was right." He states as his ride transforms to bot mode. Powerglide looks at the ruins before him.

"Wow, this is recent."

"Yeah few months back, the media said this was a Blackhawk base and that for over four decades they held five Decepticons captive."

"Bet the boss didn't like that. Got any more details?"

"Actually yeah they turned up in Texas and took on 3 of your friends. They called themselves the Stunticons."

"I know them! My buddies and I followed them off planet but the birth of a nebula caused us to lose track of them." Powerglide muses, "So they're here." Powerglide looks off into the distance, "Ooo what's that!"

"That's an A-10PCAS II a fine machine." Charlie explains as Powerglide scans it and his body changes then he returns to alt mode. "Not as fine as you my friend lets blow this taco stand!" Charlie cheers and gets in. "Punch it!"

"I can't am in aircraft mode." Powerglide replies dryly.

"No I mean let's get out of here it's a human saying." Charlie explains.

"Got'cha punching!" Powerglide ignites his engines and launches into the air hitting Mach 1, 2, then maxing out at 3. Charlie is absorbed into the seat as the g's pull him back.

_Sydney, Australia, Origin Energy Plant_, Starscream is pushing out the energon cubes like they are going out of style. Heavy losses are taken as the Brawl takes out the communication tower. It's pretty much pointless at his point since _Royal National Guard_ could see the devastation from _Holsworthy Barracks_ 34.5Km away. Roads were cleared as various and unique military vehicles blazed towards _Origin_.

_Island of Atlantis_, word has reached them of the situation in _Sydney_. The AEDC is dispatched via the Autobot GBT Sgt. 1st Class Peter Furler leads them.

"Alright, these Decepti-bastards are back and want _Origin_." The sergeant begins, "Our mission is simple: Don't let that happen."

"Enough yappin, Sarge! Let's do this."

"Easy mate, save it for the cons." The AEDC commander steadies his men. "I want them just as much as any o' ya. I _thrive_ on this." He finishes his pep talk as Springer, Prowl, Ironhide warp in.

"Mr. Furler" the Autobot Major states happy to see his best mate again.

"Springer!" He smiles as he is welcomed with an open door and gets in. "Now it's a party" as he connects his iPod to Springer's dash.

"My choice this time." Springer responds as he chooses "_Shine"_ by his riders former band now his name for his squad the _Newsboys. _With his music choice done and quick briefing they are off to Sydney.

_Sydney, Australia, Origin Energy Plant_, the _Royal National Guard_ fires on the cons as Axis, Scalpel and Megatron himself arrive.

"Axis take Scalpel and attack from behind." Megatron commands as he fires his new fusion cannon obliterating their front lines. Axis and Scalpel circle around them and come up the rear. Scalpel separates and covers the RNGs escape. Cycles later the _AEDC_ arrives as its leader launches from Major Springer into the air with his hover chair firing its sabre round mini gun and fusion blaster.

The Combaticons finish off the _Origin_ Guards keeping the battle still in favor of the Decepticons. A cacophony of screams, weapons fire, and battle cries resound all around them. Seeing an opening Ironhide and Prowl race towards the interior of the plant's walls, their passengers exit out and take cover where possible. They transform as their weapons spring into their hands and fire on Vortex and Brawl. Onslaught signals Blast Off who dives from above transforms to his bot mode and strafes unleashing a barrage of fusion blasts from behind them. Swindle adds on to the volley of blasts with his own. The AEDC and Autobots fight on despite the odds.

"Combaticons finish this! Merge for the kill!" Megatron orders them as deep grunt reverberates from each of them as they transform into limbs and torso.

"Bruticus AWAKENS!" the combiner bellows.

"Ironhide to Aerialbots!" Ironhide calls over the commlink.

"Go for Silverbolt Sgt. Major." Silverbolt replies sensing the urgency in Ironhide's voice

"Back up at our 20 STAT!" Ironhide orders, "We got some big problems!"

"Location locked and en route." Silverbolt reassures him as laser fire is heard over the commlink.

"Hurry!" Ironhide calls out as Bruticus fires on them killing the com. Silverbolt puts out the call within cycles his team meets up forming a "V" formation then slowly merge into a diamond one. "_**VABOOM!**_" they go supersonic as a sonic field forms around their formation. They hit Mach 1, 2, 3, and then maxing out at Mach 4.

Within the mega cycle they reach Ironhide's position. "Aerialbots break formation." Silverbolt commands "Let's do this by the numbers." He concludes as each member barrel rolls out of formation, Silverbolt dives peppering Bruticus with the first wave of shots. Slingshot and Airraid come in crosswise unloading their payloads. Fire Flight and Skydive transform in midair as their weapons "_**VESSURE!**_" beam from subspace into their hands and blast the Decepticon Giant in the face.

Bruticus stumbles back but recovers and slams both his massive hands together. The wind from the clap stalls the Aerialbots that are in aircraft mode. "Bruticus angry, Bruticus vanquish Autobot planes."

Transforming as they land Silverbolt's optics flash red signaling the others for more hands on approach. "Aerialbots lets waste this metal moron." He calls out, "Transform into SUPERION!"

"RIGHT!" they reply in unison and begin to form the limbs as Silverbolt forms the torso. They merge in flash of energy.

"To live is to fight; to die is to stop, so you will stop here. Superion Online!" The combiner bellows as he slams his fist into the jaw of Bruticus. Superion swings again but it is caught by Bruticus' might hand. The combiner flips his foe over his should then "_**BAYAMMM!**_"Bruticus fires his back cannons at point blank range. Smoke flies up as the blast ends. Superion is down but not out. Electricity flies and circuits sizzle as the Autobot combiner windmills to his feet hitting the Decepticon in the chest and face. "_**VRRROOOMM!**_" a large Ironhide-size cannon beams from subspace and attaches to Superion's right forearm. "_**FREZZZET!**_" it fires launching Bruticus off his feet. He falls in a back roll and fires his back cannons nailing Superion. The Autobot takes a knee grabbing his chest as his visor flickers.

Scalpel sees the Cybertronian titans battle it out still in alt mode his excavator blade is coated in dark crimson from those he has slain. "Bruticus catch!" He calls out as the Excavator blade and its boom detach and form a rotating blade staff. Bruticus catches it and moves in for the final termination.

"If only Powerglide were here we could use him right about now." Superion grunts

"Wish granted!" an A-10 calls out as it does a missile run. His shots hit their marks pushing the combiner back. "Lets rock this bot!"

"Powerglide! Is that you?" Superion looks up as he comes in blasting _LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem! _Superion throws his forearm cannon into the air. It attaches to the bottom of Powerglide as the nosecone opens up sliding the cannon locking into place and locking. Powerglide's wings fold down and bend back as his entire fuselage flips upside down. His back engines fold to the bottom now the top of the fuselage and attach side by side forming a tri-barrel of pain. Superion's right fist retracts and Powerglide attaches to it. Light reflects off the new weapon.

"Adios!" Powerglide smirks as energy charges and fires direct hit! Bruticus' armor gives and melts as he blocks. The combiner cries out in pain then slams the staff on Superion who blocks with his new weapon.

"Decepticons we have what we came for back to base." Megatron bellows as he is hit in the chest by a laser fire. "Who dares?"

"Shut up!" Prowl replies firing another well placed shot. Megatron growls and transforms to his semi mode and races towards Prowl who transforms to his alt mode. They fly towards each other in a game of chicken. They return to bot mode at the same time slamming into each other. Prowl gets launched back but recovers and leaps into a flying side kick. Megatron grabs his leg like it was a tinker toy, spins and then slams him into the ground.

"Pathetic!" Megatron smirks and stomps his heel into the Lt. General's back. "_**SHINK!**_" Megatron howls as he sees a sword embedded into his leg. "_**BAM!**_" Springer comes up in a hammer fist uppercut! Megatron falls back and returns with a massive headbutt. Megatron grabs the major in a hangman's lift. Springer swings hits him with a summersault kick as Prowl recovers and tackles Megatron to the ground.

"Springer now," Prowl orders. Springer comes down slamming both feet into Megatron's chest. "_**BAM!**_" "_**BAM!**_" shots fire from behind them and they fall. Starscream hits them with his null rays. He then draws his sword "_**SLICE!**_" he decapitates both of them in one stroke.

"Lets go." Starscream growls as he warps out. Megatron simply smirks and warps out as well followed by Scalpel and Axis leaving Bruticus to deal with Superion.

Explosions are heard and the separated bots of Bruticus lay stasis locked as Superion blows the smoke off his weapon then separates. They rush to their fallen comrades they report to Optimus and request medical evacs for Ironhide, Springer and Prowl.

Ultra cycle later, Optimus assists personally with _Origin Energy_; Powerglide shakes his head at the devastation the cons caused. He had only been on Earth for a few solar cycles but he vowed not to let this happen again. There is no finger pointing today only tragedy, for the people at _Origin_ had no one to blame but themselves. Pride comes before the fall, only this time it was a _**Crash Landing**_for the Decepticons only got away with energon but not the plant. As for the Combaticons well, the _AEDC_ and the 7 sects dealt with them.

_**END.**_


	34. Lost Souls

_**A/N:** Okay I forgot to post this one before Crash Landing LOL! So sorry :) Anyways it's based on the Movie: "**The Raid: Redemption**" Awesome movie by the way definitely should be in any movie collection! Enjoy I am still working on the next episode and the volume finale at the time of writing this a/n. Thank you for your continued support and patience as always enjoy, read and Review!_

_**Lost Souls**_

_Island of Alcatraz, Underwater Level 5, _Ultra Magnus sits in his office, since his arrival and redemption Optimus had put him in charge of the squad he arrived with. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Prowl's brothers' Smokescreen and Bluestreak have yet to adjust to the pecking order. Since the move to the _Island of Alcatraz_ they first had to pick where they wanted their quarters.

Ironically, they all choose _Underwater Level 5,_ reason being they were still trying to adjust to returning to the flock. From what they calculated they were POWs for little over millennia. To be forgotten for that long had some serious effects on their views of the _Council_ and their _Prime_. Moreover, they all still seemed to wake up in the middle of recharge reliving their captivity at the hands of Shockwave.

None of the other squad members would ever admit it but each one would actually come to Ultra Magnus for venting. After which they would, intern, let Magnus vent as well since from what they saw he got it the worse of them all. All these things done in secret were brought to the light under Optimus' watchful optics. He had made regular visits to _Underwater Level 5_, trying to reintegrate these _**Lost Souls **_back into the team. Sometimes he was met with hostility. The questions of "_Why?_" and "_Why were we forgotten?_" was brought up constantly. There was no one answer he could ever give that was satisfying.

Other times he was met with acceptance and gratefulness. Those were the times Optimus felt pride in the fact his actions were not for not. He could never ease what happened to them but he could make their future brighter.

Ultra Magnus, now given the rank of _Colonel,_ read over a datapad that Optimus had just dropped off. "Magnus to squad." He said over their squad com frequency with each of its members pinging in acknowledgement. "Report to my office within the megacycle for mission briefing."

Rather than waste time, the former POWs were itching for a mission, too much down time made them relive scenes they very much wanted to forget. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were the first to arrive, they always were. Bluestreak and Smokescreen finishing up their hand-to-hand training and sparing, showed up a cycle after the twins.

"What we got?" Sunstreaker starts.

"Escort." Magnus replies with a cringe.

"Again? What the slag? Does Prime think we are sparklings?" Sideswipe added his two cents in his temper running hot.

"Calm yourself Sideswipe." Magnus shoots him down. "We are to escort and assist the _AEDC._" Magnus had been researching human meditation techniques, for the most part they have been helping him and his squad.

"In what capacity?" Bluestreak inquired.

"Quiet your vocal processors and I will brief you." Magnus was beginning to crack so many questions being fired at once put him on edge.

"Whatever, elder." Bluestreak brushes him off playfully, it was his way of coping.

"Enough, its Colonel now and this is our mission." Ultra Magnus states with steel in his voice. "Word has reached the _AEDC _that the _Blackhawk Director_ Robert Orr is held up in a tower in the _Kingdom of Oceania Island of __Indonesia_."

"Specs?" Smokescreen wanted details the more the better; correct and accurate intel was his way of coping with his inner terrors before a mission.

"_UOB Plaza_, location: _Singapore_, Robert local: Unknown, possibly in _Tower One_ on the 66th floor." Ultra Magnus continued regaining control of himself.

"Isn't the _UOB Plaza_ no longer in use?" Smokescreen say through narrowed optics.

"Yes and No its used primarily for living quarters now in _Tower One_, the other two are used for offices and research facilities." Magnus explained.

"Perfect set up. What evidence does the _AEDC_ have to support that he really is in there?" Sunstreaker spoke up.

"Teletran Two and Straxus' own satellites got a 98.9% hit on facial, vocal, and slew of other recognition software spotted him entering the tower. As of 1900hrs _Singapore_ time the _UEF _confirmed his local via informant inside _Tower One_." Magnus steady fed them more intel.

"Magnus…"Bluestreak stepped up and faced the colonel.

"I know this mission is playing out all too familiar for me as well." Magnus nodded his head as his memories began to replay.

"We'll just have to make sure it doesn't happen to them as well." Bluestreak places his hand on Magnus' shoulder he too fighting his memories.

_Cybertron, few solar cycles after Optima changed his name to Optimus pre-matrix, _"Are you sure of your intel Flak?" Ultra Magnus reviews cautiously.

"He's there at_Kalis _at its tower on the north end of the city_._" Flak passionately declared, "Elders I would have not waste my precious cycles going through all your convoluted bureaucracy..."

"Watch your tone Flak!" Alpha Trion states as he banged his gavel then pointed it at him.

"No I will not while you mull over and retort in endless debate Shockwave continues to fortify his base and…" Flak continues as Alpha Trion has had it with his contempt he had heard enough but in the back of his processor he held his doubt.

"Enough guards! Expel this vulgar young upstart whom we so graciously granted audience." Elita One resounds her voice for she too had had enough.

"You are making a mistake!" Flak warns and jerks his arm away from a guard. "I will see myself out but be warned Council your actions only further harm the Autobot Cause!"

"May we further warn you that such accusations are borderline treasonous!" Elita One further warns as the passionate upstart Flak exits the chamber. "We are at peace there is no war and such talk could ruin our truce with Megatron." Elita One explains to a narrowed optic Ultra Magnus.

"Agreed Elita." Alpha Trion nods pompous-like, Magnus cannot take it any longer.

"What if he's right elders?" Magnus declares rising from his dais.

"Ultra Magnus I am surprised at you." Elita One declares

"As am I, elders, but I believe we should investigate this at the very least." Ultra Magnus continues despite Elita's actions.

"No, if we do the people will begin to doubt us." Alpha Trion rises from his dais to silence the Legislative Elder.

"Indeed besides now is not the time…." Elita One state trying to regain control of the situation.

"Then when is? When the enemy is at our very chamber door?" Ultra Magnus fires back.

"You're beginning to sound like Optima…errr I mean Optimus." Alpha Trion stumbles then warns.

"War is coming elders, even if you're so blinded by the peace in front of you." Ultra Magnus turns his back on them.

"I agree with you Magnus but…" Alpha Trion states trying to back petal and bring Magnus back in line.

"You don't agree or you would have already sent word to our scouts." Magnus does an about face and points at Alpha Trion.

"Now see here." Alpha Trion puffs his chest.

"Enough! Ultra Magnus go we cannot be involved." Elita One finally gains the upper hand.

"You never do…" Ultra Magnus exits the chamber.

_Present, Island of Atlantis, AEDC Command,_ Commander Furler once again readied his men for the mission ahead. Ultra Magnus observed him and his actions. It reminded him of when he chose his twenty brave Autobots. He shook his head of the memories as Commander Furler addressed his men. They were all in RIOT gear with energon over shields just in case they encountered enemies of the Decepticon kind.

"Alright Diggers, harden up and take a listen." Commander Furler began "This mission is clean and simple. We go in get that bastard Robert Orr and get out."

"Oye aren't we being a bit o'morale vampire mate." Cpl. James chimed. "We go in and out… If that were so why are we all going instead of you love."

"Can it, Lance Bombardier, and I might save your life." Commander Furler pointed at him "Last outtin' your played oxygen thief."

"Oye I did not! I did snipe that big bot on the platform."

"That was a tank ya bloody bastard. You were shooting at a water tank! You might as well of taken a kip in your farter."

"Oh that hurts commander. See if I let you use my nard roll next your out. Bloody regs."

"Enough!" Ultra Magnus states silencing the room and grabbing everyone's attention.

_Ultra Magnus' past, Cybertron, Ranger City_, "Enough!" Ultra Magnus address his team silencing their bickering. "General Flak what are we up against?"

"This tower as far as intel goes has been infiltrated many times but never over taken." The General explains.

"Well it pleases us to be the first!" Sunstreaker chimes in.

"Funny that's what the last team said before Shockwave hung their dead gray bodies on cranes surrounding the buildings." Maj. Flak shuts him down.

"Sick fragger!" Sideswipe curses at the thought of his Autobot brethren.

"Indeed the tower is 34 stories and is also occupied with sympathetic neutrals to the wrong cause." General Flak continues as Ultra Magnus gives out an order returning to the present.

_Present_, "Take out the lookouts quickly and quietly" Ultra Magnus' optics were focused but he wasn't in the room or in this time. Bluestreak observed his action it was beginning to become all too familiar.

"Hopefully…scratch that…it **WILL **be different." Bluestreak said to himself as the human Corporal Joel overheard him he pull out his com scanner and found Bluestreak's direct frequency.

"Eyes front mate." He began to a startled Bluestreak. "Easy there you metal bastard."

"Hey!" Bluestreak takes offense speaking low into his commlink.

"It's a term of endearment mate." Cpl. Joel replies backing up a bit.

"Please refrain from calling me that…mate." Bluestreak replies coldly.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot. You right, digger? " Cpl. Joel tries to lighten him up.

"What?" Bluestreak asks confused and slightly irritated with Cpl. Joel's slang.

"What's your malfunction soldier?" Cpl. Joel states in plain English.

"Nothing." Bluestreak replies abruptly.

"That don't be oath, digger. I heard what you said." Cpl. Joel points out upset.

"It's nothing." Bluestreak affirms him but Cpl. Joel doesn't buy it.

"It don't be nothing when my arse is on the line mate. What's wrong?" Cpl. Joel states with a bit of steel.

"This mission… it just strikes a little close to home my Aussie friend." Bluestreak gives in.

"Aussie, am no Aussie, ya bastard, I'm a New Zealander a Kiwi." Cpl. Joel feigns offense.

"Sorry then." Bluestreak picks up on the human's tone.

"No dramas, digger. I had a few of those as well. Didn't think you bots get flashies." Cpl. Joel points out.

"Flashies?" Bluestreak raises an optic confused.

"Flashbacks." Cpl. Joel replies

"Right…" Bluestreak replies his processor straining to keep up with the Cpl.

_Bluestreak's past, en route to Kalis_, his team lead by General Flak entered the city-state via transport to the outside it looked like a regular transport of supplies. Inside the vehicle, Bluestreak along with twenty others this was including Ultra Magnus who was playing squad commander. Flak may have been leading the mission, but Ultra Magnus was running the show.

Bluestreak looked at Ultra Magnus and sent in Cybertronian short hand "_We don't trust Flak._" Ultra Magnus looked at his bots who all confirmed Bluestreak's words. Truth be told neither did he. "_Too many holes in his inte,l too many ifs._"

"_A good soldier trusts his instincts, and mine tell me something ain't right._" Smokescreen added. Ultra Magnus had to agree maybe he was making a mistake but he kept the course. They arrived…

_Present_, going through the GBT, they make their way towards the tower. "Remember mates intel tells us that _Blackhawk_ is into to some nasty new sciences." Commander Furler stated.

"Bee's armor still hasn't reset itself from that what did he call her?" Bluestreak replied.

"A Biotic, Sgt. Furler quick takedowns I shudder to think what they can do humans when I think of Bee." Ultra Magnus answered then looked at Commander Furler.

"Bloody oath Magnus." The AEDC Commander replies "You heard him, harden up blokes cause we going in flat out."

Ultra Magnus and his team stay in alt mode, Magnus' trailer opens as each member goes in after unloading their cargo of soldiers. Activating urban camo their Autobot insignias disappear they are now just cars on a transport truck going around the block.

Sgt. 1st Class Furler and his men line up on the side the tower, using hand signals the commander points out a lookout at the entrance.

_Cybertron's past_, the Autobot solider Brawn grabs a Decepticon lookout his hand retracts and extends into a spiked ball. He crushes the con's face before he can alert the others…terminal stasis lock. Sideswipe moves ahead and hacks the door lock. It opens with ease, "Easy." The others advance quickly through the hallways.

_Present Day_, Sgt. Furler's men swarm in flooding the foyer, each one signaling "_All Clear._" They start their ascent up a stairwell, floor 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 10, 11, 12, 13…Turning a corner they are met by two biotics, "Bollocks" the AEDC Commander growls as the two biotics charge and an energy blast launches his men into a back wall.

"Good Job my sentinels." Director Orr nods as he slips his _Knob Creek_ as he looks into the monitor. He had been watching them since the fifth floor.

"Shake it off mates!" The commander orders and fires his suppressed MP5 taking out the first sentinel. The other one fires a warp dropping Sgt. Furler. "Bloody hell!" he cries out in pain as he contorts on his knees. The pain goes on for 10 grueling seconds.

"Get'um." Sgt. John James orders as the team lines up in front of their commander and unleash a barrage of bullets into the sentinel. Outside Magnus' team are helpless to assist.

Magnus remembers…They hit the 20th floor of Shockwave's tower the opposition had been tough. They miss one lookout and now all hell has broken loose. They had already lost 3 members of their team including Brawn. Now the remaining 17 members split up and took different routes. Magnus' number two was Warpath, strong young bot and quickest to reach the rank of Sergeant at the time. He took lead of the second team going up the South end. Over the commlink Magnus heard them fighting for their sparks. Much like he was hearing now.

"Magnus we got to do something." Bluestreak pointed out.

"They're getting slaughtered!" Sideswipe added revving his engines

"I can't deal with that now! We blow our cover now we won't be able to save them."

"We need to fragging deal with it cause if we don't there will be no one left to save coronel." Sunstreaker pointed out.

Inside the tower Robert Orr, promises the tenants specialty replicators for their rooms if they assist in ridding the tower of its uninvited guests. From out of the quarters tenants armed with machetes and shock sticks pour out. The squad members engage them doing their best to render them unconscious. Commander Furler engages three tenants, dodging one machete and slamming his elbow into the skull of a tenant behind him. He grabs the machete disarming the second tenant and side kicking the third one. A machete bounces off his over shield as he grabs the third tenant and slams him into a wall knocking him out. The remaining two trade blows and kicks with the commander who parries and knocks out knees and other vital joints.

Rendering the final two tenants disabled the commander gets slammed to his knees. A burning sensation sets his chest on fire. He looks up and new biotic is standing above him. The tenants shout, "It's the vanguards!" and flee. Commander Furler struggles to get to his feet but is hit by an unknown energy by another vanguard. He grabs the ledge as he is almost yanked off the 13th floor and down the middle cesium. He looks around as he sees various members of his team including Lance Corporal J. Davis, Sgt. D. Philips and Private First Class M. Tait fall to their ends.

Hearing their screams Commander Furler pulls himself up and over and grabs a vanguard's neck "_**SNAP!**_" breaks it! Blinded by vengeance for his team, he cunningly times his attacks. As a vanguard uses a power he pulls out his combat knife and slices their throats and moves to the next one. He jams it into another with a sickening twist. "_**BAM!**_" "_**BAM!**_" "_**BAM!**_" Furler is hit with three, of what he hears it is a biotic charge from a snickering vanguard, from three different vanguards. Fallen, Furler refuses to go down but cannot get up.

"That's it!" Sideswipe transforms and sees tenants run out of the tower. He flashes back to his past.

Sideswipe along with the remainder of Magnus' team reached the 31st floor of Shockwave's Tower three short of the final floor. They were met by the remainder of Warpath's team, Bluestreak and Smokescreen. The others including Warpath were either taken captive or terminated. Warpath had sacrificed himself so Bluestreak and Smokescreen could meet up with Ultra Magnus and General Flak.

From what Sideswipe observed the two survivors were lucky to be functioning. He looked at his youngest brother Red Alert, the bot was shaken but ready. Suddenly the room was overrun by Decepticon Elite Guards led by the shape shifter Vapor. Sideswipe looked on in horror as General Flak turn on them firing on Red Alert. The bot's chest exploded in flames and brilliant blue spark energy. He turned death grey before he even hit the ground.

Crying out in horrific rage Sideswipe charged Flak retracting his hands and extending jack hammers. He slammed his right into the jaw of General Flak. "_Traitorous piece of scrap!_" Sideswipe uppercuts him with his left. Vapor fires on Sideswipe sending him to knees. General Flak hits him with a haymaker and its lights out.

_Flashing back to the present_ Sideswipe is already climbing the tower towards the AEDC team. He is followed by Sunstreaker, Bluestreak, Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus covering their six.

Inside Commander Furler's team has been reduced to five members the other have been splattered on the walls or thrown over the ledge to their ends by the vanguards. The room spins as Commander Furler sends up a humble prayer, "Let it be quick, Amen." Suddenly a back wall explodes as Sideswipe's arm catches the vanguards off guard. He makes them spots on the ground and the walls. "Lord be praised!" Furler falls to his face.

"Commander!" Sideswipe calls out, "Sgt. Furler respond."

"In a minute mate." He whispers as he lies face down.

"Move Sideswipe!" Bluestreak orders, "Corporal Joel!" he calls out, "Where are you bloody Kiwi!"

"'Bout bloody time you metal bastard!" Corporal Joel replies as he tosses a vanguard off of him.

"Magnus to team abort."

"The hell with that Coronel!" the corporal responds, "They took out my mates, Bluestreak."

"10-04 one express elevator coming up."

"Av-a-go-yer-mug. Should've done that the first time. Lance Bombardier James you and Frankenstein grab the commander. Private Olesen and Colman cover our six!" Corporal Joel ordered as he took point, as James and Frankenstein got AEDC Commander Furler aboard Bluestreak. Joel ordered Olesen and Colman that they were next. A sentinel arrived and hit Joel with a warp shot. Joel fell to his knees as Bluestreak called out to him. "Get that prick Orr mate." He lifted his sniper rifle fighting through the pain and took out the sentinel. "Headshot take that you bloody wanker." Immediately a vanguard got him with a pull as several backup sentinels hit the Newsboy with warp shots tearing him apart.

Bluestreak moves aside as Sideswipe fires his shoulder missile into the 13th floor. The Tower rocks as Bluestreak remembers with lubricant filling his optics.

Bound in energon chains they are brought before Shockwave, his singular optic gives off an ominous yellow glow. "_Well done, General Flak._" Shockwave slowly walks circling them, scanning them. "_Vapor, you have your orders._" The fembot nods as her body shifts and transforms into an exact clone of Ultra Magnus. She leaves; with in cycles she exits the tower blasters blazing and Decepticon Elite Guards chasing her.

Shockwave returns his attentions to the bots captured, without even looking he fires on General Flak. His chest bursts in flames and blue spark energy as he falls to his knees slowly turning death grey. "_Why?_" is his last words.

"_You betrayed your faction logic indicates high possibility of you turning on us._" Shockwave responds coldly monotone. "_Also your purpose was served thus your usefulness is at an end_."

"_If you wanted him terminated I would happily oblige_." Sideswipe states gaining Shockwave's attention.

"_Entertaining thought Autobot but too great a risk and highly illogical._" Shockwave responds as his optic flashes.

"_You always this crass or we just the privileged few?_" Ultra Magnus says through gritted teeth. Sarcasm had always been a pet peeve with the Decepticon Scientist, though he didn't show it but the worst was yet to come for the Autobot Elder.

"_Sarcasm unnecessary, but the answer to your inquiry… Logic is the only way to run an empire so yes._" Shockwave replied remaining monotone.

"_Sparkless drone._" Ultra Magnus fired back further sealing his fate at the hands of Shockwave.

"_So says the one captured, guards take them away but leave that one._" Shockwave points at Ultra Magnus as the others are promptly beaten and taken away.

Bluestreak returns to the present and was the first to reach the top floor ripping through reinforced walls. Commander Furler was given painkillers but not morphine, he wanted to be focused. His body was at its end as he forced himself to remain conscious. "Stick me James."

"No your body won't take it." LBDR James replies not liking where this was going.

"Do it mate. That bastard has cost me enough." Cmd. Furler barks.

"Peter you'll die." LBDR James tries to reson with his friend.

"I don't care! I will avenge my team!" Furler proclaimed, "DO IT THAT'S AN ORDER!" John James pulled out a shot of concentrated adrenaline. Fighting back tears he pops the cap and slams the shot directly into the commander's heart.

The AEDC Commander Peter Furler jumps to his feet, his eyes narrow as the adrenaline course though his system. He grabs his minigun from Bluestreak and charges in blazing as vanguards and sentinels fall. He dodges the throws and pulls but takes the warp shots. Demoralized Orr's guards fallback in retreat. He team backs him up picking off the stragglers with no mercy.

Commander Furler makes Swiss cheese of the control room door and kicks it in. Director Orr is not there. Looking through the monitors he spots him walking calmly through the lab on the floor below him. The commander's minigun whirls to life and he shoots the floor encircling him. He stomps his foot and falls through landing in a crouch and tossing his minigun aside.

"ORR!" he calls out and the Director just turns calmly. His eyes narrow smugly as he lifts his hand which is glowing blue. The commander draws his glock-09 and unloads a clip the bullets bounce off the kinetic barrier Orr has put up. "Coward!"

"Prepared." Orr fires back and charges with a flash he is a human missile slamming into Furler launching into a wall. Still hyped on the shot Furler recovers and removes his vest armor and shirt for they were wearing him down. Now exposing his ripped body littered with abrasions and lacerations he walks forward. Looking to his left a console reveals how _Blackhawk_ has made its agents biotics. To his right shots filled with specific nanites to make _Blackhawk's_ different classes.

"Sgt. 1st Class Peter Furler, born and raised in South Australia. You have shown great promise. " Director Orr states solemnly.

"You killed my mates." Furler growls.

"You did that when you broke into my tower." Orr fires back his voice cold as ice.

"Director the _UEF_ charges you with terrorism against the Federation." Furler accuses him.

"Terrorism is that what they call this evolution." Director Orr scoffs spinning with his hands wide open.

"That's a funny way of putting human experimentation. Add that to the numerous other atrocities you committed against the _UEF _and _Cybertron_." Furler further accuses as he loads another clip into his glock-09.

"They are machines with highly advanced A.I they are not life forms they are automatons." The Director justifies himself.

"I beg to differ you bastard." The commander curses.

"I offer you this one time Commander Furler, join me and evolve." Director Orr makes his way towards him.

"I rather die!" the commander replies

"SO BE IT!" Orr states as he fires a throw, sending the AEDC commander into a table. He knocks the shots in the air and two stab and automatically inject the adept and vanguard nanites into him. The commander convulses as Director Orr shakes his head in disappointment and walks away. Furler stops abruptly and flat lines.

Before Orr exits the lab he is hit with a biotic charge stunning him. "Impossible no one has survived two different injections!"

"I guess am special then mate. By the way…"Commander Furler charges his fist and leaps in the air coming down with a haymaker. An explosion comes from the hit launching Director Orr out of the tower and flying to his apparent doom. "That's for my men, you bloody asshole." Commander Furler looks through the hole he made with the Director. "Commander Furler to team lets go home."

_**Epilogue 1: Optimus Prime's Past-**_

_Elder Council of Three Chamber Room, Iacon, Optimus is caught in endless debate with the Elders. "They might be still out there!" _Optimus pleas to a stoic Ultra Magnus; he knew something was not right. He knew what saw and what he felt in his spark.

"_I was the only survivor." _Ultra Magnus declared, Vapor was giving them the performance of a life cycle. She had used the Council's own willful ignorance against them. She had played them like a flute and her cover was secured.

"_You said they were captured." _Optimus reminded the elder of his/her testimony.

"_And promptly executed!" _Ultra Magnus bit back slamming his/her hand on the dais. The Council accepted this and was moved by the legislative elder's change of spark and back him 100%. Optimus however was a solider and required more evidence than words and testimony.

"_No you said probably executed, thus giving hope that we can still save them Ultra Magnus!" _Optimus fired back questioning the elder at every turn he wanted answers and was going to get them.

"_Probably or promptly is irrelevant, General Flak betrayed us to Shockwave who then ended his sorry existence!" _Ultra Magnus declared saying the only truth to a web of lies.

"_Yet you somehow survived!"_ Optimus turned it around on the elder much to the displeasure of the others. Optimus knew lies when he heard them and Ultra Magnus reeked of them. He also knew the truth and the elder's last statement was the only truth.

"_My team sacrificed themselves for me._" Ultra Magnus continued, he/she was growing weary of the Vice Commander.

"_Yet you don't want to go back for them!_" Optimus knew that any valiant soldier would go back for his squad mates wither POW or terminated.

"_Enough Optimus Ultra Magnus is right. Shockwave wouldn't of left survivors." _Alpha Trion declares. _"They are__** Lost Souls!**_"

"_As this Council_." Optimus turns to leave, "_I will find them Council_."

"_You will do no such action!" _Alpha Trion bellows, "_Any action of that nature will be viewed as violation of the truce. Ultra Magnus knew this was a __**White Sanction**__ mission as did his team." _Optimus froze "_Officially this never did happen nor did the Council have any knowledge of the elder's actions any further action in this "__**matter**__" and you will be stripped of all rank and titles earned._" Optimus' optics burn in righteous anger but he knew the drill and what was coming it was a lost cause… they were lost. "_Optima."_

"_Don't you dare call me that Alpha Trion, you are not Alpha Prime!_" Optimus pointed at the executive elder, "_What happened to you? Never mind I know…Politics_." Optimus shook his head and exited the Council Chamber defeated. It was not his time…yet.

_**Epilogue 2: Wrath of Ages, Act 3 Shockwave-**_

Shockwave made his way to _sub level 4 of Darkmount_. In there hanging from chains the Sgt. Warpath hung. He was barely functional. Shockwave had finally perfected his new spyware and was grateful Grimlock had not found him. "_You will be the instrument of the Autobots destruction Sgt._" Shockwave flickered his optic, "_My new spy._"

_**END.**_


End file.
